Spirit Bonded Siblings
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: My 4th HTTYD. Life has changed for Hiccup dramatically and now he's about to face his toughest challenges yet. He and his new little sister Una have had a strong bond ever since they met. Now their bond is put to the test. As they go on a journey of self-discover and learn the true meaning of being a brother and sister and nothing on Berk will be the same ever again!
1. Chapter 1

New day for a new family

It was so late in the evening that it was in fact now early. Despite the dark navy blue velvet skies above still held a few diamond stars, there was smudge of color easing its way up on the horizon, meaning the dawn was coming at its own slow pace. Nevertheless at the moment all who dwelled on the Isle of Berk were still asleep. As the moon waned from heavens above as the dawn slowly approached both the Vikings and their beloved dragons were still dreaming peacefully away in their warm cozy beds. Seeing how Berk had a reputation for being mostly cold and had very harsh weather at times. Yet every now and then they'd a short spell of good weather, and for now that spell was encompassing the island, which made everyone on it happy.

All the same the island itself was still pretty banged up from the events of two weeks ago. It seemed once the people of Berk had adverted one crises another sprang up almost as quickly. Yet ever since the previous Chief Stoick the Vast's awkward son Hiccup had befriended the rare Night Fury, whom he'd named Toothless, things hadn't been the same. Everything was different now, and Berk and its people as well as the dragons, whom they now called friends, it been the beginning a newer and brighter era of love, peace and compassion. With a lot of adventures thrown into the mix as well. Once thing you could count on when it came to Hiccup and Toothless things never stayed boring for long!

It was true that the whole village was still mourning the death of Hiccup's father Stoick, for he'd been one of their best leaders and one of the greatest Viking warriors ever to live! At the same time though everyone was thrilled to know that Hiccup's mother Valka, whom everyone had assumed was dead, specially eaten by dragons, was alive and well. And devoid of her help, they knew for sure this haunting fact. Even Hiccup had admitted if he hadn't found his mother, and she hadn't told him the words he needed to hear, he wouldn't have had the strength to stop the insane tyrant Drago Bludvist and his evil Bewilder Beast. As a result one and all were overjoyed to see her back home after being gone for 20 years. She was just overjoyed over the fact that her son had fulfilled her dream of peace between humans and dragons.

Although even those feats, with defeating Drago, plus bringing peace between humans and dragons hadn't been Hiccup's greatest accomplishment. What he and a very special little girl, had done two weeks ago was something not a soul on Earth or any of the other Nine Realms, had dreamed was possible. Hiccup and the little girl named Una, whom he'd come to regard as his little sister had worked a miracle together. Without their loving and strong bond then Loki's evil daughter Hel, her two wicked brothers, and her deranged human lover, who was one of Berk's past enemies, named Dagur the Deranged. He'd gotten that title because he was unmistakably mentally unstable plus overly obsessed with bloodshed and violence. Which Hiccup thought was probably the reason Hel and Dagur had fallen for each other. They'd formed a huge conspiracy plot of revenge, and all but succeed in taken over the whole universe, and leaving everything forever out of balance. Not to mention making it impossible for the dead to be at rest in Valhalla among their other crimes.

Nevertheless without some help from Una, whose close Valkyrie friend Kara the Valkyrie of Children giving her the Resurrection Amulet all would've been lost. Using the magical amulet Una had come back from the dead and gotten Hiccup's help and because of their love for one another they'd saved everyone in the universe. Then to everyone surprise who'd been present during The Battle of Valhalla, the Gods and Valkyries did something no-one knew could be done, or had ever been done before. Because of her part in saving the universe Una had been brought back to life! As a result she now was truly part of the Haddock family, and now everyone of the Tribe accept her as a member. Even if all this had taken place two weeks ago almost everyone was still making the adjustments need to this unique situation!

Right now in the large Haddock House (which was the biggest house on the island given the Chief and his family lived there.) both Hiccup and Una were sleeping in Hiccup's bed together. Nearby on his own bed was Toothless and downstairs Valka was sleeping next to her dragon Cloudjumper. All of them seem to be peacefully sound asleep which again hadn't been easy given everything that had happened recently.

Hiccup may be 20 now and also the Chief now, nevertheless in all fairness he was still a kid in some sense of the word. He was still learning a lot about himself and was also struggling to learn the job he'd inherited from his late father. It wasn't easy for him and it would only get harder in the days to come. Therefore he was extremely elated that Una was now fully in his life for good this time. He loved her very much ever since they'd met in that Spirit Cavern. She was one of the few people in his life, who seemed to love him from the start, and more importantly had accepted him for who he was, and not what others thought he should be. The bond they shared was strong and loving. Although neither knew it was to be tested in ways neither had foreseen. On the other hand that fact was unknown to the pair as they slept together.

At the moment Una was tucked safely under Hiccup's left arm smiling joyfully. Her unique blond and lilac tipped hair blew gently in the morning breeze coming from the window above them. The newly reincarnated five year old seemed to feel happiest when she was close to her brother seeing how she snuggled even closer to him as she dreamed on.

The slight movement, however, woke her brother from his sleep. Very carefully and quietly he lifted his head off his pillow and looked up. Seeing he was up Toothless opened his own eyes and smiled his toothless smile which had given him his name.

"Morning, buddy. Ready for another day of new responsibilities and chiefly duties?" he whispered quietly as he slide out of the bed. Una rolled over and slept on as peacefully as before. He made sure to tuck the blanket around her small body carefully. He smiled affectionately and kissed Una's forehead gently. Then he and Toothless slowly tipped toed out of the bedroom and made their way downstairs. He was still a bit drowsy and yawning softly as he slowly descended the wooden stairs. He almost fell down the stairs when he missed a step with his metal leg. Luckily Toothless caught him before he completely lost his balance.

"Thanks, again, buddy. I mean even now after having this metal leg for five years I still from time to time fumble with it. Still you did save me from perishing in a fiery inferno, so I guess I can't complain. Better to lose a leg then a life, right, bud?"

Toothless glared at his best friend and swept his tail in front of his eyes. It was as if he was saying "Yeah, better to be alive then dead. Even if you did cost me my ability to fly on my own. Though I wouldn't fly without you!" Hiccup seem to have such a strong bond with his dragon it was as if sometimes they could talk to each other. Not with words since no dragon could talk, yet their bond was strong enough that they didn't need them to tell the other how they felt.

"I know, Toothless, we're both even. Like I told Mom. You just had to make it even. It's just strange you lost your left tailfin and I lost my left leg. Just like it's strange that both Una and I are left-handed. Also I'm pretty sure we're the only left-handed people on this whole island!" which made both boy and dragon giggling.

"May I ask what's so funny this early in the morning, son?" spoke a kindhearted voice from the other side of the room. Hiccup and Toothless whirled around and saw Valka and Cloudjumper both waking up. Hiccup was the spitting image of his mom, and he did agree with his late father that his mom was very beautiful.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Cloudjumper. Sorry if we waked you up. I was trying to be quiet so Una could sleep a bit longer. She's still having some trouble getting to sleep at night."

"No, you didn't wake either of us, son. We woke up on our own a few moments ago. Care to help me get breakfast started? I know Gobber says I'm the worst cook on Berk, and he may be right. But still someone got to do it. Now what would you like for breakfast?" she asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Eggs are fine. Did you get them from the barn yesterday? I mean before I'd to go mediate between those two idiots about which chicken was which? I mean for God's Sake! They looked exactly alike and did it really matter which chicken laid which egg? It sometimes ridiculous the things I've got to deal with just because I'm the Chief now! I'm starting to understand why Dad sometimes needed two ice blocks after a hard day's work. Might need one myself if I've got to deal with anymore of this absurd stuff."

Laughing amusingly Valka just shook her head and tossed her long auburn braids over her shoulder. She then plucked a handful of eggs from the woven basket and jerked her neck at another one. Without needing to be told Hiccup went to the other basket and got out food for the dragons. Which was some freshly caught fish and a piece of chicken for each of them. Since his girlfriend Astrid had discovered that dragons who ate chicken were much faster in addition to possessing much better stamina and endurance.

Both Toothless and Cloudjumper looked incredibly ravenous, however one sharp look from Valka as she cracked the eggs, told both dragons they'd have to wait till breakfast for everyone was cooked. It'd have been extremely bad-mannered for them to eat before everyone else was served after all.

Hiccup busied himself with setting the table and also got out a loaf of bread and began to slice it up into pieces. As he did that he did think about that one time on Changewing Island, when the gang had been trying to free Scauldy the Scauldron before the Changewings attacked, that Tuffnut had had one rare good idea. That bread should come already sliced. Though it wasn't the time to think about sandwiches, when they'd needed Ruffnut to keep Scauldy calm, so they could free him. Still it was an interesting concept just the same. As he finished setting the table and pouring the yak milk his mom had gotten the eggs done.

She still looked a bit embarrassed that even after twenty years her cooking skills hadn't improved. Nevertheless as she'd said someone had to do the cooking and Una was too young to do it. Not that either Hiccup or Valka would've let her anywhere near the fire to cook on her own. After all she was still just a five-year-old child.

"Well, I think that's the best I'm gonna be able to do for today, son. You might want to go wake up Una so we can eat. I think Toothless and Cloudjumper are getting a bit antsy waiting for us to get breakfast started."

"Sure thing, Mom," he replied, however as he reached the stairs he seem to hesitate and looked back at them. Sensing something was on his mind that he wished to say she spoke.

"If you've got something you'd like to say before Una wakes up, Hiccup, I'm willing to hear it. So, what's on your mind, son?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about Dad lately," Hiccup confessed in a gloomy manner. His eyes shone brightly with the pain and heartache he still had within his soul. Blinking a few times he seemed to pull himself together some and continued on.

"I've to get these feelings off my chest right now or I'm going to go insane. Besides it's better to be honest with myself as the alternative of just keep it boiling inside my soul," he paused again took a deep breath the let loose the feelings that had been eating him up for weeks now.

"While I'm over the moon that we're able to save his soul, and that he's back to resting peacefully in Valhalla. I mean that thought alone makes me feel so much better. More to the point, Mom, like I said I'm starting to understand how hard it was to be Chief for him. But now that you're here, and learning what happened that night when Cloudjumper took you away, I've begun to understand Dad's behavior a lot better."

Valka took a seat on a wooden bench and gestured for him to sit next to her. So he walked over and sat down next to her. She hugged him and kissed his forehead then said, "Care to explain a bit more what happened after that night? I often wondered what life was like back on Berk for you and your father. Even though I willingly stayed away for your protection, doesn't mean I still didn't think of you each day I was away."

Looking into his mom warm and caring eyes he felt he felt more confident and not finding his feelings silly anymore. It was nice to have his mom here at that moment to listen. It felt right and been something he'd wanted to do his whole life. He found his voice and carried on with explaining the past to her.

"Well, I think I now know why Dad got so overprotective of me. He didn't want to lose me after losing you. I mean I took after you in every way possible! From just looking like you, plus just being more your son then his. I finally now comprehend the unsaid reason why I was basically forced to be Gobber's apprentice for so long. He believed I'd be safer that way, and so would the village, given how I was always so clumsy, and wrecked a lot of things because of it. It also explained why he was even more obsessed with finding the Nest. He didn't want anyone else to lose someone they loved because of the dragons. I guess in his eyes when he first found out about me and Toothless he saw it as the ultimate betrayal to your memory. He cried harder then you'll ever know, after he thought I died killing the Red Death. So, yeah, I'm really starting to understand parts of my father that I didn't understand before. All the same, I'm just really glad we're all together for that one moment. Like he said in Valhalla we at least had one moment as a family before he died, and that was enough for him."

For a few moments Valka was silent as she took in everything her son was saying. She also now understood why neither her son nor husband had been angry with her. They're just so overjoyed she was alive. That they'd rather be with her then waste time and energy being angry. Just knowing she was alive was so much better then blaming themselves for her supposed death.

"I think we both understand things better now that I'm back here, Hiccup. Furthermore, son, I know we still have a lot to learn about each other as well as being a family. Though I should forewarn you about something I don't think you're thinking about yourself right now."

"What am I not thinking of?"

"Well, Hiccup, it's true you and I have a lot of time to catch up, and learn about being a family. Yet you still have much to learn about being Chief. But more importantly how to be a big brother. Therefore I'm warning you right now don't think it's always gonna be happy, loving and easy. You and Una have _a lot_ to learn about each other, and how the challenges ahead will affect you. Just giving you a fair warning. Now go wake up your sister so we can all eat, okay?"

It looked like Hiccup didn't understand what his mother meant about his and Una's relationship. They've had a great loving relationship since when their souls met in that Spirit Cavern, and he'd set her free so she could move on to the afterlife. Therefore how hard could it be to learn all the tricks of the trade of being a big brother?

He marched up the stairs and looked at Una who was still asleep. He got on his knees and gently shook her. "Una? Come on, time to wake up, sis. Breakfast is ready. Wake up."

Una little by little opened her bright blue eyes than grinned widely as she woke up. "Hiccup! Did you sleep okay? I'd a great dream! Wanna hear about it? Or do you think I ought to wait till we're with Valka-mommy, too?" she inquired hesitantly as she wiped the last of the sleep from her eyes. Yawning once she shook her hair out and smiled.

Laughing he threw her on his shoulders and said, "We'll talk about it over breakfast, kay, sis? Let's hurry though, the dragons want to eat so badly I think they're about ready to eat the house if it would fill them up!"

She giggled madly as they came back into the kitchen where everyone was waiting as patiently as possible for them. Hiccup helped her off his shoulders before placing her in her seat. It had a pillow on it that Valka had made in view of the fact, that she was still a bit too short even sitting in the chair to see over the table.

"Okay, bud you two can eat your breakfast now, but mind your manners, please? Don't need to see you upchuck first thing in the morning, okay, Toothless?" Hiccup said as kindly as possible.

The ebony colored dragon nodded appreciatively at his best friend. With one final look then he and the four winged dragon began to gobble up their breakfast as quick as they could. The Haddocks all giggled delightedly at that. Then they turned to their own breakfast and they began to eat.

The newest member of the family never once said anything ill about her new mommy's cooking. Una had said it before to Gobber's face her thoughts on the matter. She'd said in her new mommy's defense that, even if Valka-mommy wasn't a great cook, she at least put her heart into it. Thus that should make the food good enough for everyone. As a result she ate her eggs without complaining one bit.

"So," she began as she finished her first egg off, turning to face Hiccup, "do you think Boden and Stoick-daddy are enjoying themselves right now, big brother? I mean all the adult souls drink Odin's fine wine every day. Stoick-daddy always had a big goblet every day before we'd go see the new arrivals. Then after the new arrivals came we'd go have a bit of fun before he'd start telling us such marvelous stories."

Hiccup looked happy and sad at hearing that, but he hid that well, "I'm glad to know Dad took such good care of both of you. Just so you know, Una. I'm gonna keep my promise to them and Kara and make sure I give you the best life possible. I'm positive that Dad and Boden are doing just great and are watching us right now. Probably smiling happily at us. I wouldn't worry too much about them, sis. Now you want to tell us about your dream?"

She fidgeted a bit in her chair and glanced at the dragons who were finishing their pieces of chicken now. She was eyeing them with envy and longing. Sighing heavily she turned back to her family and spoke about her dream.

"Well, Hiccup, it's like this. I'd another dream about finding my own dragon. I've seen countless dragons ever since being reborn. Up till now though, out of all of them I've seen, none seem to be the one from my dreams. I want that dragon from my dreams, I want to find him! I just feel it so strongly, in my heart and soul that this dragon, that's haunted my dreams every night since I was brought back to life is real! I know it! I just know it! I've seen him in my dream as if he was standing right next to me as you are right now. I see a dragon as colorful as a shining rainbow and he's singing more beautifully then all of the Valkyries of Valhalla! I must find him, I must! And you promised to help me find a dragon of my own to train! You and Valka-mommy promise to teach me how train and fly on my own! When are you gonna keep that promise?"

Hiccup and Valka glanced nervously at each other as did their dragons. All four of them seemed uncomfortable as well as apprehensive about this. They'd seen countless different species of dragons from the Archipelago and beyond that even. Nevertheless neither had seen nor read about such a dragon as the one Una had described seeing in her dreams. Despite the fact, they could've probably found her a different dragon, they both knew you just know in your heart which one is the right one for you.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Hiccup looked up and said as gently as he could, "Una, I don't know if we'll ever find your dream dragon. I recognize this fact. That fact is a person just knows the right dragon for them. Seeing how Dad knew he wanted Thornado, and how he also found a kindred spirit in his second dragon Skullcrusher. Toothless and I had a special bond from the moment we met."

"I also saw just looking into Cloudjumper's eyes his soul reflected my own. So, we do understand, Una, your desired to find this dream dragon of yours. Just don't get your hopes up too high, if we never find him, alright, sweetheart?"

Una looked like she wanted to cry instead she nodded and changed the subject. "So what are we all going to do today? Are we gonna have time for my lessons? Or anything fun? What's going on today that is gonna be fun for us all?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, sis, but you're gonna be on your own all morning. I've got a lot of Chiefing to do today. I've got to get it all done by noon, because at two we've got a Dragon Race scheduled, and I'm participating in this one. So you and Mom can sit in the seat of honor to watch me and Toothless."

"That's great! It's gonna be my first Dragon Race!" she exclaimed excitedly as she clapped and squealed very loudly. Grinning a mile wide with great anticipation and enthusiasm. Looking enthusiastically at her family she started to talk a mile a minute. Not even pausing to breath it seemed!

"You haven't had any since I've been here. Though, I understand that's more because we've been super busy with rebuilding and recovering from back-to-back attacks. I just hope this Race is more fun to watch then the last one Stoick-daddy saw before he came to Valhalla. He told me and Boden all about it. How Snotlout and Fishlegs kept giving Ruffnut all the sheep in a lame attempt to impress her. Boden and I agreed that the only reason either was chasing after her was simply because they're not any other girls left on the island their age who aren't taken. Seeing how you ended up with the hottest and best warrior girl on the island!" she giggled madly as Hiccup blushed intensely.

Valka sniggered humorously at this too which only made her son blush even more intensely. Even the dragons seemed to be chuckling in a hilarious way at what Una had just said. Valka actually chocked a second on her yak milk before she managed to stop her giggle attack. Wiping the spilled milk from her lips she took a deep breath then said "Una, you may very well be speaking the truth. However, I don't think that exactly the right thing to say. Or at least the way you phrased it isn't the exactly how it should be said."

Una glared annoyingly and said in a huff, "Is it just because of my age? That I can't speak other than how a little girl is supposed to talk? Is there a rule saying I can only speak like a baby?"

"No, there isn't a rule on how one should talk for their age. There is though a rule on being polite about it. Good manners and all that. All I'm saying, honey, is just try not say everything exactly how it spoken inside your head, okay? We don't need to say everything the minute it comes to our mind, alright?"

Sighing she nodded for a second time, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Hiccup. So, can you tell me more about Dragon Racing? Stoick-daddy told me and Boden a lot about it, though not everything. He did at least say he want to 'do it right' which is why you and the dragons got to wear war paint."

"Well, the game was conceived after Silent Sven broke his silence and scared the sheep. We're rounding them up and the game developed from that point on. Though, surprisingly I wasn't the one to invent the Black Sheep Launcher. That was Snotlout's doing, interestingly enough. Though it took him over 30 tries to get it right. Still good job for him."

"Sounds like it be very thrilling to watch today. I wish you good luck in the race, Hiccup. It should make for a very interesting afternoon. The whole island needs something to take its mind off all the troubles we've had recently," Valka remarked thoughtfully as she finished her bread up.

"What are you gonna do today then, Valka-mommy? And if you're busy when do I get my lessons? I mean I really want to learn to read and write better. I also really want to draw as well as you two. So, if you're both busy whose gonna teach me? We didn't exactly carry on with them when I got to Valhalla," Una confessed unhappily as she drank some milk and continued on. "Boden didn't feel the need to teach me further as he reasoned why do the dead need to know such things? That and he knew he wasn't exactly a good teacher at any rate. So, Valka-mommy, what are you doing before the race?"

Valka smiled sweetly at her foster daughter as her light green eyes twinkled brightly. "Well, ever since I came back to Berk, I've been very busy getting all that awful armor off those poor abused dragons Drago enslaved. Now that we've got the last of it off, we're going to recycle it. Cloudjumper and I are going to help Gobber and Grump melt it down and make it into something a lot nicer. This is gonna take up most of the morning. Don't worry. We'll all meet for lunch in the Great Hall. Then we'll go watch Hiccup in his Race. I'm sure this one he'll win. You've proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, son, that you're truly the best rider on the island."

"Thanks, Mom. Toothless and I cannot wait to race. He's been itching to get back into it. I just hope the others remember not everything a competition. I mean that one time we all had a day to train a Terrible Terror and ended up having to save Meatlug from Alvin? I'd hoped that would've taught them not everything is about winning or proving you're the best. Some things are just for fun!" he expressed in an exasperated tone which Toothless seemed to mimic. He shook his head to clear it for a moment and sighed. "Well, time to get my day started. Just have some blocks of ice ready for when I get home. I get the feeling I'll need them."

'Sure thing, brother, still what am I supposed to do by myself today? Are we gonna get in any quality time today at all?" Una inquired unsurely as she helped put the dishes away. Even if she couldn't cook she could at least wash them no problem.

"I'm sure you can find something to do on your own. And don't worry, I promise tonight we'll all go for a moonlight flight. Just the three of us. Well the five of us given Toothless and Cloudjumper count too. Why don't you try and make some friends with the other kids? You've been sticking awfully close to this house since coming here," he pointed out as he got a heavy bucket of cold water.

He poured the water into a large basin and she threw in the soap and began to wash the dishes. Like any other kid she'd been given chores to do around the house. She didn't mind as it took her mind off scarier thoughts. For looking into her bright blue eyes, they did looked truly frighten at the idea of meeting more of the village. It was obvious she was still highly shy and uncomfortable about the whole idea. Though it'd look like she was accepting the idea was inevitable. She couldn't live on Berk and only hang around Hiccup and Valka. She was comfortable around Astrid, yes, however, she hadn't really mingled with the rest of the Tribe since she was accepted into it.

"Una? Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Hiccup asked nervously after the dishes had been put away. Right now all of them were heading out the door to greet the day. The little girl took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be fine, Hiccup. See you guys later for lunch. Love you both!"

Pausing for a moment both Hiccup and Valka hugged and kissed her before they took off on their dragons for their days work. Taking another deep breath she steadied her heartbeat and toyed with her lilac tipped hair for a moment. Then she started off on her own to village square looking for something to do. Though the minute she got there she was so scared she just ran away till she reached the Dragon Nursery.

The Nursery had been built so the dragons wouldn't have to disappear every Snoggletog to lay their eggs. The Nursery was a perfect replica of the island they'd gone too. Though it also was very busy with record keeping. All births were now put into a logbook. Every species, which dragon had laid which egg, how many, genders, names, basically the whole shebang. The way both Hiccup and Stoick had figured, it helped keep better track of all the dragons on the island, and just made it not so hard on the brain to remember it all, with it all in books now.

The Villagers took turns taking care of the Nursery and its babies. Although this early in the morning Una found herself alone. She got a small wooden stool and went over to a nearby shelve and took a big leather-bound book off it. It was the journal for this month's records. She then propped it open on a rock and tried to read it. If no-one was gonna help her improve her skills today, she'd do it herself.

She struggled for several moments to just read the name of the dragon species due to have babies this week. She did know that many were the species Valka-mommy had brought to Berk from the destroyed Dragon's Den. As a result they'd soon have new dragon babies on the island. A big bubble burst from a nearby hot spring pool. Looking up at it she left the book open then dashed over and waited to see a new baby born. It wasn't long till the first egg burst open and the first new baby came crawling out. It wasn't a species she knew the name of, yet it was still a delight to play with the new babies. Their mommies were sleeping nearby very contently. New babies were always hungry when born. Not that that was a problem even with their mommies asleep. The Nursery came fully stocked with the best food for babies. Una swiftly jetted over to the barrel and got some food for the babies. She was almost immediately giggling like mad and having a fun time, so much fun in fact that she didn't hear someone come into the Nursery for their shift.

"Hello, there! Are you alright?" asked an affectionate young voice from behind her. Una gasped in a frighten tone and stumbled to the ground. She felt someone help her to her feet and looked into the strangest eyes she'd ever seen. One was blue the other green. The unique eyes belonged to a young golden haired Viking woman, a little older then Hiccup, though not by much. On the other hand at least she looked friendly. Her strange eyes were very warm as was her smile, like a mother or big sister type of way. Either way it was apparent that this young lady wasn't super scary in any way.

"Umm… so sorry… I didn't… I mean…" she tripped over her tongue in a panic tone. The young Viking woman gazed at her with a calming look in her eyes. Kneeling down she stroked Una's unique hair and spoke softly and in a serenely tone.

"I'm so sorry, child. I didn't mean to frighten you. You're not doing anything wrong. No reason to be sorry at all. It's always nice for someone to be here when the babies are born. It gets them use to human company better. Also someone has to feed them if their mothers are napping. You can help me finish feeding them and we can record everything together, okay?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Ma' me. I'll just go now and I'm sorry…"

"I'm not gonna bite, Una. My name is Skullette the Firetamer by the way. If you want to help me out for a little bit I'd enjoy the company very much." Skullette reassured her in a soothing tone. She held out her hand to her and again smiled at her in a motherly way.

This put Una's nerves to rest. Taking the woman's hand she got completely off the ground. Feeling a bit calmer she helped the two eyed Viking do the reports. Though she did have to confess she wasn't very skilled yet in reading or writing.

"That's no problem, child. I've got a list of names that some of the children came up with for the new babies. We can just try a few out till the dragons find the one that's perfect for them. If you need a little help I'll be glad to help you out. Let's get started, shall we, Una?" Skullette proposed in a way that sounded like this be a lot of fun.

"Alright, Skullette! Let's get too it! I've got nothing else to do till lunch anyway. So let's get started! This is gonna be a whole lot of fun!" clapping happily as they began. For the next three hours Una was happy playing and learning as Skullette and her worked with the babies. It wasn't even scary when the moms finally woke up and they watched them bond. Though after three hours all that could be done was done. Leaving Una without anything to do and lunch was still a couple hours away.

Taking one final look around the Nursery she turned to Skullette and said, "Thank you for such a great time this morning. I hope we can do this again sometime. You're a very nice young lady. So thank you."

The long haired blond smiled tenderly, "I'd a great time too, Una. You're a very nice and charming young lady yourself. I see why your brother is so fond of you. Well, I suggest you go and play till lunch. I'll finish up here so I can watch the Dragon Race this afternoon. So see you later, sweetie."

"Alright, thanks again! Have a nice day and let's hope my brother wins today!" as she ran quickly up the winding stone steps back into the light. It was about maybe ten now and the village was even more bustling then before she went to the Nursery. Looking around she tried to find something else to do, for a moment she didn't see anything to do. Then she spotted a little ways up a nearby hill were a group of children playing some game with a ball. Plucking up her courage she slowly approached them.

At this point as Una got nearer to the children she didn't noticed at all that Valka and Cloudjumper were nearby carrying heavy buckets. Putting them down for a moment to rest, Valka saw Una. She watched from a distant as she saw her new daughter approached the children. She didn't want to intrude, yet she felt she at least wanted to see how this was gonna play out. Therefore she quietly snuck over till she was behind a shed near enough to see what was going on. While she could see what was going on, she couldn't hear anything. Not that was a problem she was skilled in reading lips just fine.

Una was incredibly nervous as she got nearer to the other kids. She hadn't had much contact with other children. Her limited memories of her first life didn't hold any memories of any other kids, other than her blood brother Boden. None whatsoever! Also Valhalla held more adult souls, then children, even though Kara was there for those younglings who'd passed on. So in all honesty Una really didn't know how to act with people her own age.

At that moment the other kids stopped playing with their scarlet painted leather ball. They looked up and saw Una staring at them. The little girl who'd been holding the ball dropped it, and Una scooped it up, and held it out. The kids all gave her a strange look. One which she didn't understand at all, it was unreadable to her.

"Um…here's your ball back," she said timidly to them. They still stared at her. Finally one boy who looked maybe nine came forward and snatched the ball from her hands. He'd a very unfriendly look on his face. Still she smiled hopefully at them all. "Um… I was wondering if I could join your game? It looks like fun and I'd love to learn how to play. So, may I join you guys?"

All of the children quickly glanced at her, the boy in front and amongst themselves. While the other children seemed to want to say yes it was the boy in front of them who spoke. "No, you can't play with us! Get lost freak! Go somewhere else you ain't playing with us! Get going, you ain't welcome here, freak!"

Una was shocked and taken aback by the unkind words. She stood her ground for a moment and said, "Why? Why can't I join in?"

Again it looked like a few of the other kids wanted to speak, yet the boy who seemed to be the leader of this group, shot back at her in a very nasty tone, "You're a freak! I don't care if you're the Chief suppose little sister, you ain't playing with us, weirdo! Now get lost! And don't bother us again, you little ghost girl! C'mon guys lets' go finish the game away from this dead girl."

The little girl who'd dropped the ball turned to face the boy and started to speak, "That's not fair or nice to say, Brimstone! I don't see why she can't play with us! She's got as much right as any of us to play if she'd like too!"

The boy named Brimstone got an even nastier look on his pale face and his stormy gray eyes narrowed into slits. He looked at the little dark blond haired girl and then yanked her pigtails hard forcing her to the ground. The other children all huddled together in fear as he looked at them. "Now anyone else want to disagree with me and play with the freak? Or do you all want to end up like Bloodfire here?"

All of them shook their heads obediently and followed the bully away from Una. Brimstone gave one last nasty look at Una and said harshly. "Don't come back, you hear, me dead girl? We don't want you around us! Now get! And Bloodfire? Get up and come or you'll get something worse then this ghostly ghoul. Now let's go!" and the kids went far away leaving Una standing alone. For a moment she didn't do anything. Then she broke into tears and took off running, sobbing the whole way. She didn't even noticed Valka who was standing shell-shocked as she just ran past.

For a moment Valka did nothing herself. Still she clutched her first and then looked angrily at the departing children. Deciding she'd deal with this later and talk to Hiccup about it later. Though she wanted to help Una she couldn't tell where she went. She felt it might be best to deal with this during the moonlight flight this evening. Hopefully the Dragon Race would cheer her up. But she'd make sure to tell Hiccup about this ASAP. For now she went back to her job but nevertheless this wasn't going to go on long. She just hoped when lunch came she'd be able to comfort Una and hope that again the Race and promised flight would make her feel better. Till then they'd just have to wait. For there was much of the new day to go and no-one knew how it would end. So one could only hope it would end happier than this moment! Till then all they could do was hope.


	2. Flying on wind of dreams

Flying on wind of dreams

Valka stood in silent anger for a moment as Una had rushed past, not even seeing her. She tried to follow the sobbing little girl with her bright green eyes but alas lost sight of her almost immediately. Glancing up at the grassy hill where the other children had gone she felt like any mother would. Just hearing about how alone and ridiculed her son had been for the first 15 years of his life was enough to make her almost as angry as any dragon. Now that she was back on Berk she'd hope to see him shine more. As well as hopefully make some good memories, to replace the ones she'd failed to make in his childhood.

Besides Una wasn't just Hiccup's responsibility to take care of, despite the fact he was the one assigned it by the Gods, Valkyries, his father and Una's blood brother Boden themselves. The Viking mother closed her attractive tender eyes for a moment, as she was remembering in full detail that moment. When they'd been in Valhalla, and learning Una had proven she was worthy of one of the rarest gifts ever in the history of the universe. How she'd passed the unknown test by showing great humility and accepting the fact, that while she'd long to be on Earth once more, having said it many times during her time wearing the Resurrection Amulet, that she didn't think she could 'die' for a second time. However, by the time the battle had been won, and the evil sins that had been committed had been amended things had changed. When all was said and done she'd shown great strength of character, maturity and ultimately humility, by accepting the fact she was dead, and understanding that there far worse things in the universe, then just an untimely death. That even though she loved Hiccup dearly and had enjoyed being alive temporary, she'd chosen to relinquish the Amulet and willingly return to her death.

Unknown to the living at the time, however known by the departed, as well as the Gods and Valkyries, Una was being tested and she'd passed. Earning a gift so few could've earned. Therefore now that Una was part of their family she knew she'd to be a good mother to her as well as her own son. Seeing how she also felt this was part of her own responsibility. After all after learning from Una herself that Stoick, when he got to Valhalla had become a father figure to Una and her brother, which both had been extremely grateful for, seeing how neither had any memories of their birth parents. Also now that Una was once more among the living Boden only had Stoick now as family in Valhalla as Stoick only had him as a foster son there too. Though neither had begrudged Una when she was reborn, they'd merely desired she'd be well cared for. It was a great responsibility and burden for both Hiccup and herself when they'd been given the task of raising Una. Which is why she felt so strongly, she and Hiccup owned it to the both of them more personally, much more then Gods or even Kara the Valkyrie of Children, when they'd promised to take good care of Una and give her the best life they could.

All the time she'd been stewing this in her mind Cloudjumper gazed at her thoughtfully as well as a bit worried. He gently rubbed his head against her chest awaken her from her thoughts. "Oh, Cloudjumper," she cooed as she rubbed him affectionately too, "I don't know what I do if I didn't have you."

"VALKA! Where are you, woman?" called out an annoyed Gobber's voice from a distant, "It cannot be taking you this long to move a few buckets! Grump is so lousy with his job, I need you now!"

Sighing she and Cloudjumper picked up the buckets and went back to Gobber's smithy. He looked annoyed, though if it was mostly at her or he was annoyed again with his lazy dragon, wasn't clear.

"Sorry, Gobber, I was gone so long, I got…distracted. I was under the assumption you've done this for many years, and could handle a few moments on your own," she apologized as put the buckets down.

"Well, sorry, I yelled, Valka. I still wish Hiccup was here to help. He was a very good apprentice, though still down-right clumsy at times. I don't know where he picked that up. Neither you or Stoick were clumsy."

Valka looked at the blacksmith with a sharp look. After what she'd just witnessed she wasn't about to have another one of her children insulted or hurt. Gobber seem to pick up without being told that she didn't appreciate the comment. Thus he turned to his indolent dragon Grump and said,

"Wake up, Grumpy, let's get this going. We don't have much time left, if we want to get this done before the big race! After all it's my job to get that black sheep into the air! So get your lazy scaly bum up off the floor and help for once!"

The pebbly skinned dragon raised his sleepy head and got the forge lit up. Then he finally seemed to be willing to do his share of the work. After a few more minutes Gobber started to sing his song which meant he was happy and in a decent mood. Valka worked quietly with him though she did think he was singing a bit off-key.

"Oh, I got my ax and I got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and through!" he sang as he started up again with making the liquefied metal into something more useful.

Valka had insisted he make something other than more weapons with more girl names out of it. As she'd stated when they'd started that morning, the village had more than enough weapons already. More to the point she didn't want that armor to be made into something else meant for more bloodshed and war. So, they'd been busy making into more practical things. Like dishware, nails, screws, tools, and things of that nature. They'd gotten plenty done, but it was getting more apparent that this would take a few more days to recycle all this metal. Nevertheless they'd at least got a vast majority of it done.

As they began making some jewelry Gobber stopped singing for a moment. Wiping the sweat from his brow he looked at the sunny clear skies and proclaimed happily, "Good racing conditions today. Not too cloudy or humid. Just perfect! So, who do you think gonna be the victor today? I've been busy trying to make a trophy for it, you know? That is if you know we ever get a bit more serious with the game. I'd love to see Hiccup win today, but he's got to beat Astrid to do it. The others? I don't really have all that much faith in them. Astrid's Deadly Nadder Stormfly is so much better in acrobatic then the twins Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Plus Snotlout's too much of a glory hog to think clearly and his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang is just like him too. Fishlegs is okay on his Gronckle Meatlug, but she just ain't a speedy flyer. Therefore I'm betting my money it's gonna be down to Astrid vs. Hiccup."

Valka looked up suddenly from the pretty necklaces she was making. She gave Gobber a stern disapproving look and crossed her arms before speaking, "You're betting on the race? Don't tell me the whole village is gambling on a bunch of kids? I mean, yes, I know they're technically speaking adults now, yet in my eyes they're still kids in many ways. I'm afraid to ask what you and rest of the village are placing bets with. Is that also a reason you wanted to make _more weapons?_ As gambling money goods?"

'Well, we've got to bet with something, don't we, Valka? I mean what's wrong with a little wager, anyway? It's part of any game. It wouldn't be much fun if the spectators didn't get something out of it themselves, you know? I'm willing to bet my two best maces that Hiccup gonna win today! And I can't wait to win the pot! Though, the bets have got to all be placed by the end of lunch. So we might as well go get some grub!" and with that he started going as fast he could to get to the Great Hall. He was singing his silly song's second verse as he hobbled as fast as he could to the Hall.

Valka shook her head disapprovingly once before she and Cloudjumper made their way to the Hall for some lunch. When they got there of course the whole Hall jam-packed with the whole village. There was what she figured out quickly were the bookies who were busy taking bets in one corner. With some of the younger folks just gossiping happily and eagerly talking about the race in the other. The Riders were in a place of honor in the center of the Hall. All of them except for Hiccup were eating a huge meal. Needing to add to their strength she guessed. Looking around she didn't see her son or her daughter yet. She walked outside to wait for them on the steps even with her stomach rumbling she wasn't about to eat without her family.

It didn't take more than ten minutes to see a familiar ebony colored dragon descend upon the Hall. Hiccup got off and patted Toothless on his head. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll make sure you get some good food before we race. Mom! Hey! How's your morning been? Did you get all you needed done with Gobber yet? Boy, am I starved! I spent most of the morning with Toothless pulling in some fishing boats that got stuck. Then when we finally got the last two in I'd to go check all of the fire prevention apparatuses to make sure they all had water in them. It was a nightmare! I'm so looking forward to a good lunch and possibly winning today's race."

"I'm happy to know you're doing a fair job so far as Chief. I understand it can be a bit annoying and tiring at times, but someone has to do. Why not the boy with the heart of chief and soul of dragon? Someone who'd rather use his heart and head, then listen to his stupid oversized muscles, and only think in terms of weapons and violence? Love, compassion, and using your head, go much farther in life, then stupidity," she said as with praise and pride to her son.

Hiccup blushed and shared his own proud smile with her. The way he looked at his mom she could see he felt the same feelings towards her. It was also a bit of a relief that he never had to fight to win her pride, acceptance or affection, like he'd done with his father.

Seeing how he'd to wait 15 long years to finally hear the words he'd wanted to hear his whole life, " _I'm sorry for everything. I'm proud to call you my son."_ That was the first moment in his whole life that he'd finally felt like he and Stoick had finally made a real connection. He knew his father loved him like any parent loves their child. Nevertheless what he'd really wanted was beyond his father's love. What he'd had desired most was to be accepted for _who he was on the inside, and not force to be someone he wasn't!_ He wanted so badly to be accept by his father, his tribe, and wanted to stop being thought of as the embarrassing village disappointment.

Again it was one the many reasons he loved his little sister so much. Right from the start she'd loved and cared about him without expecting him to be anyone other than himself. That all he need to be was himself with her. It was a good warm fuzzy feeling. Which is why he'd worn that crystal necklace with a single lock of her lilac hair ever since he set her free from that Spirit Cave. To remind him of their bond and love for each other.

It was actually a feeling of sweet justice, plus like a huge apology, when he'd set her free to go with Boden to Valhalla and his soul returned to his body. When he was returned to his body he found out that the whole island of Berk had been in deep mourning and feeling extremely guilty for their deplorable treatment of him, before he'd realized his destiny of uniting humans and dragons. So that made him very happy, though he'd never expressed how happy it made him feel, in case it was consider wrong.

"You okay, son? You're kinda looking a bit spacey at the moment. Everything alright?" his mother asked as she gently shook his left shoulder. It awakened him from his trance, kinda like how Gobber's yelling had awoken her from her own.

"Sorry, Mom… I was just thinking and got…"

"Distracted? Don't worry, I've felt the same way this morning myself. Have you seen your sister? We need to get something to eat so we can enjoy the race. Not to mention we promised to have lunch together as a family, before you've got to go get that warrior paint on. So, have you seen her at all?"

Shaking his head, "I've not seen her since we said goodbye after breakfast. Have you? I hope she's okay, I don't want her to miss her first Dragon Race. The way she was so excited to hear about it at breakfast, I don't want to disappoint. I know I may not win, but I think she'd just be thrilled to see me play. Should we go look for her?"

While both ponder whether they should or shouldn't look for her, Una was in fact not very far away at all. Right now she still crying while hiding behind an old rotting outhouse. Her pretty blue eyes were now more red then blue with how much she'd been crying. She hadn't cried this much since the time when her soul had been trapped in that cursed cavern. How long she spent in there after her first life ended, waiting in vain for someone to come help her, she didn't know. It'd been extremely lonely to the point of almost insanity. It was a complicated experience that she still didn't fully understand herself. All she'd been able to recollect was the events of her final days. Going exploring during the final days of summer. Then simply her first brother Boden, dying her hair with the lilacs they'd found, as they waited out the storm. After that it was him leaving to see if it was safe to sail back home. That was it. She'd waited a very long time for him to come back to her, yet he never came back. As a result she waited till her own death then her soul remained earthbound. Keeping her in that cursed cavern for so long she couldn't remember anything. She was just alone and forgotten, waiting in vain for someone to rescue her.

When her second brother Hiccup finally heard her cries for help it was beyond having a prayer answered. She wasn't alone anymore and the bond that had been forged between them was beyond words to describe. That's why she and her other brother Boden had felt so indebted to Hiccup for preforming a miracle, setting her free and reuniting them. It was that very reason that they vowed to take care of Hiccup's father Stoick when he came to Valhalla.

Una looked up from her tears and gazed at the statue of Stoick-daddy and then thought about him and Boden. She then recalled how Hiccup had said they're watching over all of them right now. Taking some comfort in that she wiped the last of her tears away and hugged herself. Looking at the green tunic dress she had on also held a special message of love.

When she'd died the first time around, her spirit had worn a simple snow white dress, even reaching Valhalla she wore it. Then when the Siege of Valhalla had begun, and Kara had given her the Resurrection Amulet, she'd return to Earth wearing that white dress and sadly no shoes. By the time she'd reached the village that night her dress was ruined and her feet beyond bloodstained and scratched. After Valka-mommy had saved her from being hurt by a runaway cart, then took her in for the night she finally got a new dress. It was in fact a hand-me-down. The green tunic dress she wore now was in fact one of the tunics Hiccup had worn himself five years ago. With him being as scrawny as he'd been it wasn't hard to make it fit her. Though Valka-mommy had added rabbit fur on the collar, cuffs and hemline. And had thankfully given her boots as well.

Looking again at Stoick-daddy's statute she felt somewhat renewed strength. Deciding that neither her foster father or blood brother, or anyone else she considered family would've like to see her cry, she pulled herself together and headed to meet up with them for some lunch.

It didn't take very long and just as her mom and brother were about to go look for her she appeared. "Hey! Why are you both out here, instead of inside? I mean we don't want to miss out on all good food, right? And it's bound to be taken up soon if we don't get inside. I'm so hungry right now I could eat a whole yak by myself. So let's get inside, already!" she called out as cheerfully as she could mask her voice. Running up the steps as fast as she could she leaped into Hiccup's arms and hugged him tightly.

He held her tightly too then pulled her out of the bear hug before she struggled him to death. Giggling some he rubbed her hair affectionately "Hey, Una, where have been? We're just about to go look for you. Did you have a good morning? Want to tell us all about your adventures this morning over lunch? I want to know everything before we get to the race. C'mon let's go eat," he said as he took her hand and the whole family walked into the Great Hall together.

While the Riders may be sitting in the table of honor in the center of the room, being the Chief did have some major perks, as the whole Haddock family sat together at the head table overlooking the whole room. Hiccup got his whole family some hidden delights, which he'd stashed away just for them. Whilst everyone else at the standard fish and chicken diet, they spiced it up some. Una had complained it got very boring and a bit sickening to eat the same thing over and over again. She'd wanted a bit more variety. When Hiccup came back carrying their lunch it actually looked much better than the rest of the Hal. Rabbit, goose and boar, with a side of some cabbage for some veggies. He also made sure they'd a big ice-cold pitcher of berry juice which Una loved to have.

"I hope this makes your taste buds a bit happier than having to eat another morsel of fish. Even I've got to admit it gets hard to keep swallowing the same junk again and again. So enjoy, and make sure you eat all of your cabbage. You need some vegetables in you," he told his sister lightheartedly as he poured them all some berry juice.

Her eyes were now once more blue than red as she felt her brother kindness. "Thanks, I will, big brother. Though I guess you didn't eat enough veggies yourself if you're that scrawny when we first met. Just don't tell me this cabbage came from that jerk Mildew's old field. I won't eat it if came from that jerk's patch!"

Valka rolled her eyes and smiled sheepishly. Laughing quietly to herself as Hiccup tried to get her to eat it, whether it came from Mildew's old patch or not. She remembered that vulgar, bad-tempered and unpleasant old man. He was like that before she'd been abducted and he'd always been an ornery and ass of a man. She couldn't image anything grown in his old patch would've tasted any good anyway.

As she ate her piece of goose she was pleasantly amused as Hiccup was trying to persuade Una to eat the cabbage. She was being very stubborn about it. It was very hard to tell if this was just a normal case of a child not wanting to eat her veggies, or if she really didn't want to eat something grown from a man, who'd gone out his way to get rid of the dragons. He had to finally say it wasn't from Mildew's patch just to get her to eat it. It was very amusing to watch. Valka had to really try hard to suppress her urge to laugh aloud over the whole affair.

As much as they'd wanted to talk about Una's morning and what they've been busy themselves, there ended up being no time for it. It taken so long just to get her to eat some of her lunch, that they're running a bit late getting ready for the race. Sadly it would've to wait till they went flying after sunset. Though the idea of watching the sunset always cheered the little girl up. It always memorized her the beauty, colors and magic as she put it when it came to seeing the sun rise or set. She claimed even the Spirit Sunrise that opened the Gates to Valhalla didn't hold a candle to the magnificent and beauty of seeing the sun on Earth. They'd to take her word for it though.

"Oh, look at the time! I've got to get going and get ready for the race. We'll talk about your morning later, I promise, okay, Una? See you after the race! C'mon, Toothless, we've got to book it!"

"See you later, brother! Good luck!" she called out encouragingly. As he left she caught a bit of the chatter between him and the other Riders, which was extremely hard with all the noise in the Hall. He was asking his friends if things were prepared for the race. Like if they'd gotten more paint which the twins said they'd spent the morning getting done. Snotlout confirmed that all the sheep had been rounded up and marked. Fishlegs was happy to report that the nets that held the sheep had been mended along with the horn to sound the laps as well. Astrid was just grinning wickedly as she skipped a bit as the Riders exited the Hall. She tossed her long braid over her shoulders and tried to make some witty banter with the others, which of course the others tried to top.

In a little while everyone was filing out of the Great Hall to get to the stands to watch the big race. Valka and Una were among the last to get seated, though they still got the seat of honor. Though it was supposed to be where the Chief sat since he was racing it was their seat of honor. Una felt very lucky and happy to have the best seat in the house. Her mind was at the moment totally focused on seeing the race that it blocked out for now the memory of the cruelty of those kids. She still didn't know that Valka had seen it, yet both of them were totally just filled with exhilaration and eagerness at the moment.

"Oh! When does it start?! When does it start?! When do we get to see Hiccup kick everyone butt?! Oh! C'mon start alright! I'm gonna die again before I even see it at this rate! Just start already!" she was screaming as she jumped up and down in anticipation and excitement.

Fearing she'd fall off the stands Valka picked her up and held her firmly on her lap. "Calm down some, Una. I know you're really super excited about this being your first race, just take a deep breath and calm down. Before you or I have a heart attack. Just calm down, alright?"

She took three deep breaths and relaxed. "Sorry, Valka-mommy. It's just Stoick-daddy made them sound so fun to watch! I've really want to see this and I really want to see Hiccup win."

"I'd like to see Hiccup win too, Una. Let's just not go overboard, okay? I mean that both figuratively and literally I hope you realize that. You're not a strong swimmer yet either. So please don't fall off the stands, okay?"

"Okay!"

Just then the horn finally sounded and the crowd cheered once as the Riders came flying out and did one lap around them. It was just the presentation of course. Just to show-off a few minutes. After the crowd quieted down the Riders got their dragons in the starting position. All of them looked eager and longing for victory. Hiccup turned and winked in his family direction and then the horn was sounded.

Fast as lightning the Riders took off in their first lap. The sheep were already trying to duck and hide from being captured. All the sheep managed to stay hidden for the first three laps. Then they're finally scared enough where the Riders could start going after them. The first point went to Astrid after she manage to catch one who was trying to hide behind a well. Then just before the twins could pick up the next one Hiccup flew in and got that one and the point. It was super exciting as no-one was giving the sheep away to anyone else. Though it was quickly obvious that it really was against Hiccup and Astrid. Try as they might neither Fishlegs nor Snotlout manage to hold onto a sheep long enough to score a point. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were busy taking them from the boys, and then just as they're about to score either Astrid or Hiccup would come up and get the point.

The crowd was yelling itself hoarse as the race continued and many were waving flags with a picture of Toothless on them. Although a few people had banners of Stormfly on them too. There weren't any flags or banners for anyone else. Una was just screaming louder than anyone else in the stands. So deafeningly in fact that a few times Valka had to cover her ears to shut out the high-pitch squeal.

"This is so exhilarating! Look, Valka-mommy! It's tied! Astrid and Hiccup are tied with five sheep apiece! Whoever gets that black sheep going to win!" she squealed euphorically and loudly as the last lap was about to take place.

"Yes, it all comes down to this final lap! All Hiccup needs to do to win is get that black sheep. Come on, Hiccup! You can do it, son!" cried out Valka loudly as the horn was sounded singling the last lap.

Gobber had disappeared from his seat to get the Black Sheep Launcher in position. All the Riders were trying to guess where the sheep would appear. If anyone got that sheep they'd win. All of them were eager to win this. A great hush fell over the crowd as they waited with baited breath and then they heard it. The black sheep bleated as he became airborne. All the Riders flew full force at the sheep trying to catch and then just before anyone could grab it they all crashed into each other! As everyone tumbled out of the sky Hiccup came out of nowhere on Toothless grabbed the sheep and dunked into his basket and won!

The crowd went wild and everyone was just screaming with joy as Hiccup and Toothless did their victory lap. Pumping his fist in the air they soaked up the scent of victory. At least by this time Hiccup hadn't let it go to his head like he did years ago in the Thawfest games when he'd nearly beaten Snotlout at them. But had sacrificed the victory in the name of friendship and so Snotlout's dad wouldn't kill his son for 'dishonoring' the family name. The other Riders were disappointed and a bit glum, but in surprisingly good sportsmanship they clapped for Hiccup's victory. Even Astrid who would've likely claimed victory if she'd gotten the black sheep just clapped and cheered for her boyfriend. After the cheering had subsided the Riders fly back to the village square to relax and give their exhausted dragons something to eat. At the same time as Una was still jumping about like a half-crazed maniac at her brother's victory, Valka's attention was suddenly diverted. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed again to her disapproval as Gobber went to collecting the winnings of the betting pool.

Shaking her head disapprovingly she attempted to calm down Una for a second time. It took a few moments before she'd finally had enough of the adrenaline rush wear off so they could hop onto Cloudjumper's back and go give Hiccup their congratulations. There was a mob of people trying to get to Hiccup and Toothless to give them their praise and attention. A few younger girls tried to get him and Toothless to sign autographs and kiss them. Which both ladies found silly and foolish. Finally he got detangled as he and Toothless went to meet them.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen, Hiccup! That race was way better than any of the Valkyries air ballets! That was like the most fun thing I've seen! I'm so beyond happy you won! So when can I join the race? When can I do something that fun?! When?!"

Laughing gleefully he picked her up and spun her around once. Then hugged her tightly. "I'm happy I won too, sis. But it's gonna be a few more years before you're gonna be able to race. Beside we still have to find you a dragon before we can even think about training you to join in. All the same I'm glad you really enjoyed yourself. Now why don't you head back to the house with Mom and pack up a basket of food? We can go somewhere private to watch the sunset then take off on our moonlight flight. How about you go do that? I'll be there in an hour. I've got to do one or two more things, then we can go, okay?"

"Alright! I'll go do that right now! See you back at the house. I'll pack something special! See you!" as she took off running as fast as she could to the house.

"She really did enjoy herself today, Hiccup. I enjoyed the race too. Well played. Though I still don't approve of the gambling going on with it. Still at least you and the others did show good sportsmanship, which you did say wasn't going to be easy to achieve this morning at breakfast." Valka said softly as they began walking through the village. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he sat down on the edge of a well. He gazed quickly at his mom and then in the direction of where his sister had gone. Once he got his second wind back he answered back.

"I was surprised at that myself. I was for sure thinking that the twins and Snotlout were going to deck me or do something rather unpleasant to me. I guess every now and then things can still surprise you."

"Things on this island can surprise a lot of people. It's so different then I remember it," sighing she took in a breath of her own. "So, what do you have left to do before we go out tonight? There're a few things I'd like to discuss with you. Also I'm sure Una would love to tell you what she did this morning."

"I've just got to go to the Nursery and check in with the caretakers about the new dragons that hatched today. After that I'll be home and we can go have our quality time. It shouldn't take more than an hour at least. I'll be home soon, I promise. I just have got to do this one last thing and then I'm free for the rest of the evening."

"Very well. Go do what needs to be done. I'll go get things ready for our little family outing. But be back before sunset. You know Una wants to watch it together. She'll be highly disappointed if you miss that with her. See you in an hour," his mom said before she hugged him once and took off on Cloudjumper.

Despite the fact both Toothless and him were completely drained of energy they still had to do this one last thing. They dragged themselves to the underground Nursery which had many new babies frolicking about and cuddling with their mommies. He saw that a few new supplies had been brought down and the dragons' beds were made more comfy since he'd been here last.

Looking around for a moment he just wanted to play with the babies. So thinking no-one was around at the moment he went and picked up a few new babies and petted them. Toothless looked a bit annoyed given the fact he was now the Alpha, yet babies remained always outside the Alpha's control given they didn't listen to anyone! Still he did play with a few of the newborns in a playful fashion. Like with Una the pair had been so preoccupied they didn't hear someone come down the stone steps.

"Well, hello, Chief Hiccup. Nice to see you down here too," a voice chuckled playfully behind him. Startled he also fell over and the babies began to mob him till Toothless roar softly and they back off. Laughing gaily Skullette helped him off the floor too and dusted him off.

"Thanks, Skullette. You just frighten me is all," he remarked embarrassingly to the lovely caretaker. Giggling a few more minutes she became cool, calm and collected herself.

"It's quite alright, Hiccup. You're not the first person I startled today down here to be honest. Beside given your special gift with dragons it's only natural you'd want to play with them for a few moments. It's really alright. Do you wish to see the records for today? I've got them all here in the journal. We'll be needing a few new books soon by the way. This latest journal is almost full up."

"That's why I'm here to check the journals. And I'll be sure to send some more books down here for you and rest of the caretakers. By the way, Skullette. Who else did you frighten today?" he asked curiously as they walked over to the shelves and she got the journal down.

"Well to be honest, it was your sister."

"Una? She was here today?"

"Yep, she was here before I got here for my morning shift. When I got here she was taking care of a few of the newborns. She was also attempting to read this journal on her own. Though it was a bit too hard for her to read."

"Yeah, I'm still teaching her to read and write."

"Well, she told me that as she helped me today with my caretaker duties. I found her to be a charming and helpful young lady. She should help down here more often. She's pleasant company and the babies adore her. Like they adore you. I see why you're so fond of her."

"Well, at least she wasn't lonely this morning. I was wondering what she found to do while me and Mom were busy this morning."

"Well, I won't lie when I tell you she was very nervous and shy when I first showed up. It took a little time before she relaxed enough to not want to run away. I understand perfectly why she's nervous though."

"Well, after everything my sister's been through I don't really blame her for being nervous with the rest of the villagers. So thank you at least for helping her get a little less nervous."

"Welcome, Hiccup. Well here are the records for the week. We've about I'd say about 27 newborns total this month. All of them are new species your mother brought to Berk. Hopefully they'll live happy and safe lives here. With you and Toothless to guide and protect everyone on this island, both human and dragon, I'm sure they'll have a good life." Skullette remarked confidently as the new chief finished reading up on the new arrivals.

"Well, it all looks great. You and everyone else down here are doing a terrific job. I'll be back tomorrow to read some more of the new records. So, thanks again for keeping my sister Una company. I've got to go now. I promised her that we've some quality alone time tonight to make up for being busy all day. I don't want to ever break a promise to her."

"I understand. Tell her she's welcome to come down here and help me or any of the other caretakers any time she likes. Also congratulations on your win in today's race. It was very fun to watch. See you later, Hiccup."

"See you, Skullette. C'mon, Toothless we've got to hurry. It's not long till sunset! So let's go, buddy!"

The pair soon arrived home where Valka and Una were awaiting them. With only half an hour till sunset the new family took off to find the perfect spot to enjoy it and just be themselves. The day had held many things both good and bad. So it was gonna be interesting what the night was gonna bring next!


	3. Dragon Song

Dragon Song

Even though everyone was a bit worn-out as well as drained from the events of the day, there was no way they'd miss this excursion. By the time Hiccup and Toothless had gotten back from the Nursery, the rest of the family was awaiting his arrival eagerly. He also noticed as he got closer, that despite the fact her hands must've been freezing, Una was holding two solid blocks of ice, like she'd promised that morning for him. It stunned him a bit that she'd remember something as offhand as needing ice for a day's worth of problems that gave him a headache. It was very sweet.

"Here's your ice, Hiccup. I got the two biggest blocks I could find. I do wish they'd invent something else though to cure a headache. My hands are turning blue from holding these so long," she informed him as she shivered a bit. She held out the ice blocks which he gratefully took from her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome! Achoo!"

"Bless you!"

"Thanks, Hiccup. Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

Valka reached into her pocket and took out a yellow handkerchief and handed it to her daughter. She took it and finished her sneezing fit soon after. "Thank you, Valka-mommy."

"Not a problem, dear. You go warm up for a moment by the fire. We'll leave in a few moments to that surprise location I mentioned to you earlier. So take a moment to warm up, and Hiccup here can cure his daily headache quickly, so we can take off."

"Mommies know best! I'll also dry my hands off too. Come get me in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," she said as Una disappeared back into the house for a moment. Turning she saw that her son was already sitting on the porch with the ice blocks firmly on each side of his head. He shivered for a few seconds himself then he felt the cooling, soothing relief.

"This does feel good," he sighed contently. "I kinda thought Dad was a bit nuts when he used them. At least now I know why he needed two of them every now and then. In particularly after Gobber really messed up his one day as chief's assistant. Which sadly was my suggestion," he recalled as he applied a bit more pressure on his right temple. Sighing in more relief as the throbbing headache slowly ebbed away he told the rest of the story.

"I felt bad for costing Gobber his job as a weapons maker, so I tried to fix it with disastrous results. No-matter-what job I came up with for him he bungled it up. Badly. I mean very badly, Mom! It wasn't till Snotlout's dragon Hookfang went on a rampage that we finally found a new job for Gobber. I couldn't calm Hookfang down no-matter-what I tried. It was Gobber who discovered all he was suffering from was one seriously bad toothache. That's why Gobber's the village Dragon Dentist and Doctor now," he finished as he removed the half melted ice blocks from his head.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Though, Una's right. They need to figure out another way to cure a headache. The ice may've relieved it, though you still get a bit of brain freeze all the same!"

"Does that mean your headache gone now, big brother? I've got our dinner all packed up and if we don't hurry we'll miss watching the sunset!" Una said in a strained voice behind them. Looking up at her they saw she was attempting to hold up the heavy woven basket of food on her own. Along with also trying to keep the lid on tightly on their juice jug. Her face was very red from the effort.

"Let me get that basket. You can carry the jug just fine. I'll take the basket though. Don't want you to pull a muscle or something," he offered as he picked up the heavy basket and she let out a sigh of relief as she panted for a few moments.

"That thing was heavier than I thought, that's for sure. I wish I was a bit bigger so I was a bit stronger," she replied unhappily as they loaded everything up.

"You'll grow up soon enough, Una. Don't rush it. Too many people waste their childhood wishing they're adults. Life has its good points and bad points but it's the journey that more important. Not the destination. So don't try to grow up too fast, okay, Una?" Valka said wisely as she helped her onto Cloudjumper.

The little girl ponder for a moment the words of wisdom her mommy told her and then nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right, Valka-mommy. Life is too short to waste it on wanting everything to happen at once. I'm finally getting a chance to grow up and I should just enjoy the ride instead of trying to rush it by."

"That's a good girl," Valka replied soothingly as she stroked her lilac tips fondly. It taken a lot of effort on her part to make Una's once messy uneven hair even and neat. Nevertheless after a much needed proper haircut she still manage to keep the lilac tips. She understood that Una was very fond of them for they made her special. They also made her look even prettier in her opinion at least.

"Ready to go?" Hiccup asked them as he mounted Toothless. Toothless's big eyes seemed to be as spirited as a kitten at the moment. His greenish gold eyes looked once at his best friend, then gazed caringly at the newest member of the family. Una was trying to get seated safely on Cloudjumper's back. Toothless then walked over till he was right next to the girls. The bigger dragon seemed to eye him curiously.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked in a confused tone. Then Una looked up after being safely secured to the bigger four winged dragon's back. By now Toothless was very close to her and she seemed to be unsure what was going on. Then all of sudden the ebony dragon began to lick her and rubbed his head against her lovingly.

Hiccup smiled happily as his sister giggled from being tickled by Toothless' tongue. Toothless was extraordinarily special dragon in many ways. He seemed to have a lot more range of emotions and intelligence then most of the other dragons on the island. He also seemed to really care about Hiccup beyond what the other dragons felt. Given all he'd done for him. From protecting him in the ring, saving his life when he fell into the fiery inferno, to going out of his way when given his autotail to retrieve the helmet that had been made from Valka's breastplate.

It was obvious that Toothless understood quite well what matter to Hiccup the most. He also unmistakably cared deeply for what made Hiccup happiest. Therefore the Night Fury was willing to do anything in his power to ensure Hiccup's happiness above anything else. What more could you ask or do for your best friend? Therefore if keeping this little girl he called sister happy made him happy that's what he'd do.

"Quit it, buddy! We need to take off now or we'll miss everything. C'mon, leave Una alone," he scolded the dragon lightheartedly. Toothless stopped licking Una and looked towards the endless blue skies above.

"Well, are we ready now? We've got a little ways to go to reach our destination. Just make sure no-one is following us." Valka said as the family took to the air. Laughing happily she spread her arms wide to feel free.

"Where are we going, Mom? And why can't anyone follow us?" questioned Hiccup who seemed to really wish he could fly with his wing suit. Though he knew that as much fun as that was, it wasn't the time to use it.

"You'll see soon. It's a secret only your father and I knew about. I want it to stay that way. A family secret. So is anyone following us or do we have to do a disappearing act?" she called out to him over the wind. It looked like she too was itching to show-off her skills in flight once more. Though for the sake of Una neither could do that.

Looking over his shoulder he took one long look at the village as it disappeared from view. "No, I don't think anyone's following us. Though to be safe maybe we should do a bit of a disappearing act."

"You heard him, Cloudjumper. Whip up us some cover and let's all disappear! Hang on tight, Una we're really about to take off!"

"I'm not scared at all! Let's see how high we can go!" as the family became vanished in the misty clouds, quickly disappearing from the view of anyone else dragon or Viking on the ground.

It was joyous occasion as they flew into uncharted territory. Or it was at least unknown to everyone but Valka. She had a strange look glittering in her eyes as she guided them to this secret location. They took several twists and turns including flying into a mysterious crystal cave and under a large fallen oak tree blocking the trail if they'd been on foot. Nothing was familiar to Hiccup as they went on this crazy flight course.

Then at last she exclaimed happily as they approached a rock wall, "We're here! We've just got to go through that narrow opening and we're there! It's gonna be a tight fit and needs perfect timing. Trust the dragons to know how to do it. And don't be afraid you're gonna crash. Just follow my lead!" as the dragons dive-bombed a very narrow fissure and Hiccup closed his eyes tightly. Then he heard his mom whoop loudly and he slowly opened his eyes and let out a gasp. So did Una which meant she'd been keeping her eyes shut tightly too. They looked at the place they'd arrived in. It was a small but very beautiful cove in the shape of a heart. The rock wall on this side had amazing colorful patterns on it. At the point of the where the heart shape, was a beautiful turquoise waterfall was splashing into a pool, ringed with incredibly vibrant emerald green grass. Growing on that beautiful grass were the most colorful and unusual flowers either had ever seen. The beach was quiet and unblemished and also to one side was a large strong tree.

"I never knew this place existed! I've lived on this island my whole life and I've never seen or heard of this place before! How did you find it? What's it called even?" he asked his mom as they descended to ground.

They quickly unhitched the baskets from their dragons' backs. Once free from their burden both Toothless and Cloudjumper began rolling on the grass, which might have had a small bit of dragon nip in it. Una was just speechless as she soaked it all in and began trying to get her boots off so she could wiggle her toes a bit. Then the three of them took off to play some more together in the shallow water. Toothless and Una were soon in the middle of a water fight with Cloudjumper, all three of them just laughing in joy.

Taking a look at the forgotten cove for a moment Valka had a far-off romantic smile on etched on her attractive features. Closing her eyes to evoke a forgotten memory of a happy and good time. She was even humming her and Stoick's song. After a moment of silent recollection she answered her son's questions about this place and its special meaning to her.

"This is the place your father and I would go when we wanted to be alone. Without the rest of the village bothering us or just needed a few moments to escape the burdens that came with being Chief. Lot of happy memories were made here," she related longingly as they set up the blanket and stuff for their picnic dinner.

"Care to tell me about them?" he asked hopefully to her. He unrolled and smoothed out the wool blanket while she was unpacking the food. She finished setting up the meals then looked over at the beach and smiled that romantic smile for a second time.

Sighing blithely looked once more at the cove "Maybe at a later time, son, I promise. This place just has too many memorable tales for just one sitting. Though I will tell you that your father and I called this secret hideaway of ours Lover's Cove. We discovered it quite by accident. I'll tell you the whole tale someday. We shared many dances on this beach," she hummed her song a bit louder as she saw before her eyes, a younger version of herself and Stoick sharing a dance, under the light of the full moon on this small little beach.

While Hiccup had no idea what his mom was seeing or remembering, he did try to picture what he thought had happened here in his own mind's eye. Since his mom had been taken when he was still a baby he'd never even seen what she looked like till they'd met. Sadly his father hadn't been skilled in drawing like he was which apparently came from her too. So he didn't even have a picture of her to look at when growing up. Though he'd often tried to form a mental picture of her from what others had described her as. Though none of those images had ever come close to how she actually looked. Consequently when they'd met for the first time in that dragon cave and she'd removed her mask, and looked at him, she still didn't look at all how he'd vaguely pictured her. Which is why he'd been even more shocked when she said she was his mother.

For he had wonder if he would have to wait till he went to Valhalla just to see her face. Not that he'd admitted it to anyone, even his father never knew this secret, but there'd been countless nights when he was very small that he would look up at the moon and dream his mom was out there somewhere thinking of him as he thought of her. Then after thinking about that he'd fall asleep and dream what life would've been like if she hadn't 'died'. For as far as he or anyone had known on Berk she was killed. So it made him feel like crying tears of joy that at least one of his childhood prayers had been answered.

Turning to look at his mom as she was still dreaming in her own mind he wondered if he should ask her. Ask her if she ever looked up at the moon and ever thought we're they wishing on the same star at night that they'd meet? That they slept under the same moon and stars thinking of one another? Did she ever dream of that while she'd been away? He tried to open his mouth to ask her the question but found he could not. His voice seemed to be chocked and he couldn't utter the words he'd been dying to ask her. He really struggled to ask her these questions but just utterly failed.

"Una! You and the dragons come back over here! It's time we eat. I want to show you both some things. And I promise we'll see the most amazing sunset if you all come over here."

The playful trio stopped splashing about and Toothless threw Una on his back and glided back over to patch of grass where the others were. Cloudjumper didn't glide being a bit too big for that, so he just walked slowly over. When the three of them got back to where Valka and Hiccup were sitting Toothless used a plasma blast to start a small campfire. He then gently laid Una next to the fire so she wouldn't catch cold. He then after making sure she was getting dry went and laid down next to Hiccup, who scratched him under the chin and whispered, "Thanks, bud, you're too kind."

"So, what other secrets and memories does this amazing place hold? Why didn't Dad ever tell me about this place? I mean….he really loved you more then you'll know, Mom. Though he never mention this place when he did talk about you. I wonder why. If it means something to you did it not mean anything to him?"

"Happy memories can still be painful memoires, Hiccup. I'm sure like you said he blamed himself for years for my supposed death. So I'm sure he couldn't bring himself to think of this place, _our place._ We forged so many happy memories here in this wonderful hideaway. There wasn't a single month that went by when I was away that I didn't dream about all the happy times we shared here. It did warm the cockles of my heart on those cold lonely nights."

Both Hiccup and Una looked at each other with amazement and wonder. Totally entranced by the way Valka was talking, they'd never heard her speak like this before. It was spellbinding. Hiccup longed to know more about his parents, and Una wanted to know more about falling in love. Even Toothless seemed very keen on hearing about some of the tales of this small sanctuary.

For a moment everyone forgot about eating their meal. Valka was looking over her shoulder at the waterfall. Getting up slowly she walked very carefully around the pool which the waterfall cascaded into. She went till she was almost behind the fall and let out a gasp of pure euphoria. Her light green eyes were swimming with tears of happiness. She bent down for a second got something off the ground and walked slowly back over to her children. Neither could see what she was hiding in her closed hands, though they could tell even though she was hiding it, she was also being extremely careful with it.

Everyone was looking very curiously and intensely as Valka very slowly opened her hands and revealed to them what she'd been hiding. Hiccup and Una let out a gasp and the dragons eyed the item with a very peculiar look. It was a flower, but it was unlike any flower that any of them seen before. It was about the size of a normal adult fist with seven glistening light green leaves. The flower itself had six long snow white petals, bursting from the center upward inside was a very bright and vivid shade of magenta framed with the prettiest shade of blue you'd ever seen. It seemed to be glittering too. It was a very pretty flower. The petals and leaves were softer than anything either of them had ever touched before. Even softer then newborn skin.

"I've never seen a flower like this anywhere else on the whole island. Never! It's so beautiful. I see many other flowers here but this one is most definitely the most beautiful one here."

"I too have never seen a flower like this before. It way to beautiful to ever wilt and die. Or even make into a dye like the lilacs used for my hair. It's too beautiful to be damaged or harm in any way!"

"This was the first flower your father ever gave to me, Hiccup. We discovered it our first time here. We're looking around and I tripped and nearly fell into the pool. Stoick caught me before I fell in, though we both fell over together and when we got up our hands touched this blossom. It was the only one of its kind here and it looked like it had just bloom because of our presences here. He then carefully picked it and it seem to shimmer and glow when our hands were together. He then wove it into my hair, then we kissed. He then declared that the flower was to be called "Valka's Lily" and was the flower symbol of our love," she explained in an amorous tone.

Hiccup was just taken aback by finding out something new about his parents. Only seeing them share one dance together he now could see his father's romantic side more through his mom's words. Una was just falling in love with the tale of falling in love. When Hiccup had described what it felt like to fall in love using his feelings for Astrid it was amazing as well, yet this only deepened her desire to fall in love one day herself, and feel these indescribable feelings. To finally feel someone touch at her own fingertips, their breath on her lips, and feel their heart and soul melt into her own.

Valka then placed the lily into her son's hands and then looked over at the tree. She got up and scurried over to the tree which had a lot of tall grass and flowers growing at the base. Carefully placing the lily in a safe and protective spot Hiccup and Una dashed over to see what their mom was looking for. Finally she had cleared enough of the foliage away and they saw what she was looking for.

Etched crudely into the otherwise smooth mahogany colored bark was a heart. It wasn't as bad as the one Hel had drawn in her diary with her and Dagur's initials. It was compared to that a work of art. Una couldn't read the names carved into it though, or the message that went with it. Though she did notice that a flower had been etched in too woven around the heart till two flower like the lily touched.

Hiccup on the other hand crouched down and ran his left hand over the engraving and was crying, like he never wanted to stop crying. He could read what it said so he spoke it out loud. "Stoick and Valka forever and always bound as one. A love not ever Valhalla will ever know. Forever promise of love," he spoke in a stunned and broken voice. He wiped his eyes clear and turned and said in the same breaking voice, "Did Dad do this?"

Nodding Valka drew her son into a loving embrace and both cried for a moment. Una remained stunned and just looked again at the craving. She was thinking of how much love someone had to have in their soul if they wanted the world to forever know it. Stoick-daddy hadn't ever revealed this to her or Boden. He'd revealed a lot, yet just like Hiccup there was much neither had known. She felt a lot of emotions well up inside her and she just cried too.

"This is one of the most romantic and loving things I've ever seen. This is more than any daydream I've ever conceived in my head. Even after all I was told by Hiccup and Stoick-daddy about love, I've never imaged one could possibly feel emotions like this. And for someone who couldn't even draw to save his life, to know he wanted the world to forever know his love for one woman, this is so powerful and deeper than anything I've ever known."

Valka and Hiccup got out of their embrace and looked at her with wonder in their eyes and were thinking of the same thing. For they'd both felt the intensity of the emotions that came when someone fell in love. Una knew of love of family and friends, yet she had yet to experience love for someone to give her heart too. Though it looked like she was eagerly looking forward to the day when her first love came along.

The family after a few moments of embracing the past and embracing a future full of love went to watch the sunset. It was far more enchanting and magnificent after seeing how much beauty and love had been hidden here. Then as the sunset another unexpected enchantment started. The sky became alive with the colors of the rainbow. Una tried climbing up an outcrop of the colorful rocks to get a closer look. Truly entranced by the living light show.

"I've never seen such wonders before. In my first life or in the afterlife. Never have I seen a living rainbow," she spoke in a small voice just full of wonder. "Are we gonna fly and get to touch it?"

"We'll fly yes, but no matter how high you fly, Una, remember you never can touch the top of the sky. Though you can come awfully close. Still let's get up there. Let's really enjoy the show by being part of it. You can fly with me on Toothless this time. Let's go!"

Almost immediately after they'd risen into the air a shower of shooting stars also began to descend from the flamboyant heavens above. Not only was Una spellbound by this enchantment, but so was everyone else. It was a memorable moment of beauty beyond measure that they'd all treasure forever in their hearts.

"What could possibly be better than this?" Una wondered aloud. Then she cocked her head to the left. She faintly heard something, something familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Toothless heard it too. He banked left and Hiccup nearly fell off.

"Wow there, Toothless! What's goin' on buddy?" he asked in a confused tone then he heard something too. Looking around he saw that Valka and Cloudjumper were listening too.

All of them were hearing a haunting melody, as if someone was singing, yet no words went with this song. It was just entrancing and soulful. Though all of the agreed they'd never heard finer singing. Yet they couldn't trace it to the source. Looking around they tried to find where it was coming from but sadly couldn't seem to locate it. Just as they're about to give up something extraordinarily happened.

Una would had been so quiet since the song began suddenly felt the urge to sing back. Not even knowing the words or even how to sing she opened her mouth and just started to sing. And to everyone surprise including her own her voice was just as beautiful or even more then whoever was singing! Everyone looked at her in shock as she continued to vocalize and it seemed whoever had started singing was now doing a duet with her!

"Una?" asked Hiccup in astonishment and then he gasped as his eyes followed hers. She seem to be looking up at the full moon, her eyes shimmering with happiness and excitement. Like some dream of hers had suddenly come true that was the only way to describe the look on her face.

Right now it seemed like two shooting stars were intertwining around the moon with something that was soaring in front of the moon. This was the source of who had started the entrancing melody and now Hiccup was stunned into shock by what he saw. Valka turned and looked up at the moon herself, and also seemed to be shocked dumb by what she was seeing. For flying in front of the moon singing was a dragon, but not any dragon they'd seen before. The scary part was it looked _exactly like_ the dragon that had been haunting Una's dreams since her rebirth!

This dragon was as big as Toothless with similar wing structure. It had a bright red body with golden yellow curved horns, wings and similar spikes that again of Toothless down its back. Its eyes were a lovely shade of purple as was its smile. Around its neck and ankles were a ring of rainbow scales as it wore a necklace and anklets.

"It's him! It's my dream dragon! It's him! We found him! We found Nightrainbow!" Una cried out gleefully with a huge smile on her face. Everyone else looked at her and the dragon in astonishment. For a moment or two no-one spoke and then they woke up.

"Nightrainbow? You haven't even bonded with him yet and you've already named him?" Hiccup asked confused as the family hovered a safe distance from the dragon. They were airing on the side of caution at the moment. Not wanting to make the dragon feel threaten or scared.

She looked up at him and shook her head, "I _didn't name_ him, Hiccup, _he told me that's his name!"_

"What are you talking about? You've never seen this dragon before, and I've never seen or read about a dragon like this before. How could it possibly tell you its name?"

"Every night when we dreamed of one another we sang together. And music is a universal language. I feel his song in my heart and soul right now and its telling me his name is Nightrainbow!"

"Can you sing to him then? Get him to come over here? If he's your destined dragon you should be able to call him over here. By the way I never knew you possessed such a beautiful voice, sis. It's magical and beautiful."

Blushing she nodded, "I can try to call him over, but maybe you should at least use your Dragon Blade to show him he's among friends."

"Okay, call him and I'll have the Dragon Blade ready to pacify him if things get ugly. But try to at least get him to go down to the beach."

"Alright, here it goes!" she said as she started to sing again catching Nightrainbow's attention. The dragon looked down at them for the first time and looked at them curiously. Hiccup lit up his sword to make it even more curious. The rainbow dragon then glided down towards them. As he came closer Toothless and Cloudjumper did a midair dance around him seemingly judging the new dragon. Seemingly passing their test the family and the new dragon all glided down back to the beach.

Nightrainbow continued to look at all of them with childlike curiosity. He seemed to be eyeing Una in particular, as if he looking into her very soul. Both Hiccup and Valka knew that look. It's when a dragon has chosen you and they share your heart and soul. Still even if this was all very strange to them, they knew that they at least had to get the basic bonding done, if they hope to convince Nightrainbow to follow them back home. If he was truly meant to be Una's dragon he'd follow her to the ends of the Earth and beyond. Still a mutual trust had to be established before anything else could be done.

Hiccup helped his sister off Toothless's back and took a deep breath. Holding her hand tightly they both slowly approached the dragon. Though Una still looked thrilled that her dream dragon wasn't just a dream, she was also struck with fear of touching this dragon for the first time. They walked till they're about twenty-five feet from the dragon. Taking another deep breath Hiccup looked down at Una who seemed to be asking him with her eyes what she was supposed to do next.

"Alright, Una. This is it. We've found your dream dragon, but remember it's about trust, kindness, friendship and love. That's how you earn a dragon's loyalty. Treating them with the same love and respect you treat others with. Something that monster Drago Bludvist never understood."

"Okay, so what do I do now? How do I show him I'm a friend? It's one thing to dream about him, it another to see him standing before me."

"Trust yourself, Una. If you dreamed of him then he must've dreamed of you too, daughter. You can do this. Trust yourself."

"Look him in the eye and show him you're a friend. You can do this, Una. Go ahead now," Hiccup ushered her forward. Taking one more fearful look at them she took a deep breath and slowly approached Nightrainbow.

"Hello, Nightrainbow. My name is Una. Your singing is beautiful. Do you want to come home with us? With me?" she asked him softly as she held out her left hand. She was shaking like a leaf but stood her ground. Gazing her bright blue eyes into his vivid purple ones. Then little by little he approached her and then he touched her hand! The feeling that came over her was one she couldn't put into words. Only knowing this was what her brother felt like the first time he touched an ebony colored dragon.

Both her brother and mother with their dragons were looking very pleased and happy with this. Though it still stunned Hiccup and Valka that Una's dream dragon was real stranger things had happened. And when it came to flying on a dragon's back who's to say it really all that weird?

Una was laughing and hugging her dragon happily. He seemed to be just as affectionate with her. Again the two shared another duet seemingly sealing their bond. Crying happily she turned and said, "He'll follow us home. He wants to come with us. He's been lonely for a long time. He's been seeking a friend for a long time. He loves to sing when the moon is full always looking for a partner. I don't know how I know these things, but I can sorta just feel it in my heart when we sing together. Which I didn't even know I could do! I never knew I could sing before!"

"Well, when you earn a dragon's loyalty, sis, you don't need words to communicate at all. Get back on Toothless though. I know that you two bonded, but I'm not letting you ride bareback home. We'll get you a good saddle and get some more training in before you two even think of flying together."

"But I can fly with my own dragon now, right? Once he's properly trained right? You'll both help me, right? Like you promised? We'll do this as a family right?"

"Of course, sweetheart. It will be special to see how this all plays out and at least you won't be lonely if we're busy again. You'll at least have someone always by your side from now on. Now come, time to go home. It's way past your bedtime. So tell Nightrainbow to follow us and we can all go home. But again promise me this Cove stays secret just between us?"

"Yes! We promise no-one will ever be told of this place!"

"Okay, let's go home!" And with that three humans and three dragons flew back to Berk to start another new chapter in their lives!


	4. Una's training days

Una's training days

By the time the three dragons and their humans returned from the secret Lover's Cove the rest of the village was sound asleep as was the rest of the dragons. Una herself despite being full of excitement and happiness, from most of the day and the night's events, was so tuckered out she was already asleep by the time they landed. Hiccup dismounted and threw his sleeping sister on his back holding her tightly.

"She's had quite a day hasn't she, Mom? Well, I'm gonna put her to bed, then I'll meet you back out here. Give me five minutes, okay? Time to get this little dreamer in a bed," he whispered as he quietly took her back to his bedroom and put her in his bed. He paused to look at her as he pulled the covers over her, she looked so cute and precious when she was sleeping. Also seeing her smile that way too made it even more adorable. It just filled him up with a lot of good feelings and made him feel more unconditional love for her.

"Sleep well, little sister. I'll join you soon enough. Sweet dreams," he whispered softly as he stroked her hair and gently kissed her forehead. Blowing out a candle and taking one final look he went back outside. When he got back outside he saw that Nightrainbow was just twisting his head in every direction taking in the sights and the sounds of Berk.

"He's such a lovely dragon, isn't he, Hiccup? In all my twenty years amongst them I've never seen a dragon like him before nor did I ever find a dragon that could sing before either! He must be very special indeed," Valka remarked softly as she petted the new dragon. Nightrainbow began to purr as she petted him even that sound very musical too.

"Well," Hiccup began to say as he came over and scratched the new dragon's chin. "He will be one more dragon we can add to the book that much is for sure. I can't wait to use some of my squid ink to draw his picture, though that will wait till morning. So is there anything you can tell me about him? You told me and Toothless were the same age so can you tell how old he is? Or anything that might be a good for the first few paragraphs for the Book of Dragons?"

"Well," Valka started to speak but paused after taking a moment to really get a closer look at the new dragon. She did a quick onceover before answering her son's inquire

"I can tell you right now he isn't five like Una is. I'd have to say he looks about maybe five or six years older so ten or eleven. Hard to tell with an unknown species. Judging from him flying on the night of a full moon and from what Una said, I'd say also he's a bit more nocturnal or prefers dusks and early evening. Though he most likely also can function in the daylight like Toothless. Toothless is named a Night Fury and he's just fine in the day. I'm just saying Nightrainbow is probably just happier at night during the moonlit hours is all. He does apparently also possess very good senses when it comes to sight and hearing. Again just from what we've observed so far. As for his personality? That will make itself known as time goes by. All the same just from how he and Una interacted, and how he's now playing about with Toothless and Cloudjumper, I'd say it's a fair bet to say that he's very inquisitive and playful. Nevertheless I still don't approve of gambling at all."

Hiccup looked up at his mom impressed and voiced it too, "You're very observant, aren't you, Mom? You actually take notices of the small details and learn from them. I'm the one who figured out that when we set up metal perches for the dragons it wasn't Thor who was angry with us. Though we all did think that at first and built a pretty good metal statute to appease him," he chuckled "I figured out when everyone wanted to throw Toothless off the island thinking because Night Furies are supposedly "The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself" that the lightning was actually attracted to the metal and not Toothless. Though I also took a bolt of lightning to the head to prove it. Sometimes I feel I'm lucky to still be breathing given all the crazy injuries I've had!" laughing again at himself this time he then added "You're right when you said earlier using your head solves a lot more problems than just blindly following assumptions."

"Let me guess it was Mildew who caused the initial trouble? You've already mention he did his damnist to get rid of the dragons. From framing them to trying to kill them with the poisonous Blue Oleander. I swear on your father's soul, Hiccup, if I'd been here when he pulled that particular stunt with the flower, I'd given him more than a piece of my mind. I'd have said keep some of the Scauldron's venom in the ass's ass and let him die! He was never pleasant even before I was taken. He said very nasty things to me too. I'd have murdered him with my bare hands for what he did to you and Toothless had I'd been here. I'm not exaggerating either," she replied seriously with a protective and angry look in her eyes. Both looked at each other smiling and then at the trio of dragons still frolicking around.

"It's good to have you back on Berk, Mom." Hiccup finally said with a loving sigh. "With you and Una here this place feels much happier for both me and the rest of Berk itself. Plus I don't feel any more like I lost my whole family either. I just got a slightly bigger one."

Valka took one step towards her son, then caressed his handsome face and hugged him even tighter then their first hug up in the snow and ice. She'd dreamed of it for years as he'd though she was too scared to say it herself. Still that moment their first hug had been one of the happiest moments in either's life. One they'd both treasure forever. A single teardrop fell from her left eye and trickled onto her son face and down his cheek. Hugging him one more time she then whispered softly into his ear.

"That you did, son, we both did," as they finally broke apart. He dabbed the last of her tears away and she did his. Then she continued on "So what do you want to do with Nightrainbow tonight? He can't sleep in the house at least not tonight. Not enough room. He wouldn't even have a bed of his own to sleep in yet. Speaking of which, when are you gonna get Una her own bedroom with her own bed? She can't sleep forever with you in yours, you know. She eventually needs a room to call her own, son. I'm just speaking the truth, you know."

He looked a bit dumbfounded and it clearly showed he hadn't been thinking of that problem yet. It hadn't apparently occurred to him yet that Una needed her own space, but he did have something to say about giving Nightrainbow his own space. "Well, I know this for a fact right here and now. We've got a lot of nice, comfy custom stables and all. But Una would slew me with a dagger if I suggested putting Nightrainbow in one of them even for a night!"

"How many dragons did your father let sleep in the house?"

"He had a 'one dragon" in the house limit. Which he clearly stated when we met Torch for the very first time. He was the first Typhoonrang we ever found. He only let Torch stay the night cause he lit the fire and that's how he got his name. Dad had a knack for good dragon names." Hiccup stated with some pride in his voice.

"So how long did it take you to set up Toothless's bed? And if he only let Toothless sleep inside where did his first dragon Thornado the Thunderdrum sleep? You told me you didn't get the stables built till after he had to free him to raise Bing, Bam, and Boom?"

"Well, it took a little over a week to find a large enough slab for Toothless and the right size logs so he could burn it without burning down the house. I'm sure given a few days' time Gobber and I could make a nice bed for Nightrainbow. As for your question about Thornado? He'd to sleep outside next to the house."

Their green eyes both gazed into Nightrainbow's purple ones which seemed to be very childlike in nature. Nightrainbow beamed at them and then began running around like mad around the house itself with Toothless trying to rein him in. Though even for the new Alpha dragon Nightrainbow's curiosity seemed to be a bit more powerful then following any command of Toothless's!

Everyone was quickly chuckling up a storm when Toothless finally got Nightrainbow to behave or at least settle down enough. The Night Fury gave the new flashy dragon a stern look and he finally seem to accept the fact that the ebony dragon was in charge. He nodded and bowed in respect and looked again at the Haddocks as they still tried to figure out where he'd sleep for the night.

"Well, we can't stay out in the cold all night long debating this. I suggest we get some blankets and anything else we can find to make him comfy for the night. Una won't objected to that idea. She won't be happy he can't sleep in the house next to her right away, but till she's got a room with a bed of her own, and he's got a bed of his own, he'll just have to sleep outside. Though for her sake and his we'll make him as comfortable as possible. That much we can do for him. Did your father have extra pillows and blankets anywhere in the house?"

Hiccup bent his head thinking hard for a moment. He was still looking for a good spot to set up a dragon bed before he replied back, "Yeah, we've some extra blankets and pillows. Dad kept them in a large wooden trunk next to where he kept the wood he used for whittling ducks."

"Alright, I'll go get some. You and the boys pick a nice spot for Nightrainbow and we'll make him feel as cozy as possible. But no rock pillows, okay? Dragons like being comfy in bed like people. They wanted to dream nice things and sleep well too."

"Sure thing, Mom. Even I figured that one out pretty quickly when Dad finally came around. I remember Toothless first night in the house or at least when I finally woke up from being knocked unconscious by the Red Death's tail. He was very happy and giddy. Loved being in a nice and cozy environment that he didn't have to worry about the elements," turning to face Nightrainbow who was wagging his tail eagerly, "Don't worry, Nightrainbow, I promise you'll love it here on Berk, and since you're my sister's dragon we'll make sure you get the best treatment there is to offer here. Won't we, Toothless?" he added as he elbowed the dragon's left wing when he shot a look of disapproval.

Toothless looked at Nightrainbow, Hiccup and then up to the house where he knew Una was asleep. He let out a long heavy sigh as if saying he'd do again whatever it took to keep Hiccup happy. But that didn't mean he would give Nightrainbow special treatment. He'd have to earn it like every other dragon on the island. Though for Hiccup and Una's sake he wouldn't be too harsh to the new boy. He also seem to be telling this to Nightrainbow in dragon language when he looked at him and seem to be speaking. Though how dragon language actually translated into human speech and words was something no-one had yet been able to determine.

By this time Valka came back out carrying a lot of heavy blankets and pillows. So mother and son quickly work together to make a large extremely cozy bed. At first the new dragon looked confused and even a bit scared. As if he didn't even understand what a bed was, or more likely he'd never slept near any kind of creature before. Human or dragon.

While the Haddocks weren't sure how to make him unafraid and comfortable, Toothless now seem to be fulfilling his own big brother role to his new 'little brother' He jerked his head at the bed and seemed to show Nightrainbow that there wasn't anything to be worried about. After he warmed it up some the new dragon finally seem to get the idea and trust them all enough that he cautiously settled down into the bed, although he still looked a bit scared. Yet again proving just how amazing a dragon he was Toothless then did something amazing. In a lovingly brotherly fashion he tuck the new dragon in by actually pulling the blanket over his body and rubbing his head affectionately.

"Wow! Never seen him _do that before!"_ Hiccup uttered in a bit of disbelief as he watched this happen. He thought at first from a moment ago Toothless wasn't gonna give the new boy any special treatment. Though now a moment later it looked like the Night Fury was already changing his mind about it. "Have you ever seen a dragon behave like that before, Mom?"

"I believe he's following your example, son. He's seen over the last two weeks how you've been taking care of your little sister, so now he's doing the same for his new little brother. Family is family after all. That will be something to put into the Book in the morning. Let's get some sleep ourselves, before we drop dead to the world where we stand," Valka suggested with a long yawn.

Yawning himself Hiccup watched a few more moments as Toothless made sure Nightrainbow was sleeping peacefully before following him into the house to sleep. Toothless made his own bed nice and toasty and watched fondly as Hiccup slide under covers of his and soon was cradling his sister closely. With one final look at each other they both fell into a contented slumber.

Although neither knew it as they both slept peacefully throughout the night they both were actually having the same dream. Each of them was dreaming of the same memory. Their first successful flight together when they'd pulled off the most awesome wicked maneuvers as they blazed through the sea stacks. However, while Hiccup managed to dream to the point of when Toothless had accidently burned him, Toothless had awoken before that and then woke up his friend. Needless to say Hiccup at first wasn't at all happy to be awaked from such a cool dream, and his mood wasn't made any happier when he saw it wasn't even predawn yet.

"Toothless, it's too early buddy!" he moaned softly taking care not to wake up Una too. He wanted to roll over and go back to bed, but he then took another look at Toothless and quickly realized why he'd woken him up so early. Toothless's big expressive eyes showed the exact same look he had when he just had to check on Una. As a result it looked like Toothless was incredibly concerned as well as anxious, and wanted to check on Nightrainbow. Perhaps he now did see and feel the new dragon was his little brother as Hiccup saw Una as his sister, despite the fact that neither of them were related to Una or Nightrainbow. While it's true you can't chose who your blood family is you can still choose who you regard as family.

Putting a finger to his lips to shush Toothless who nodded in silent agreement, Hiccup very carefully got out the bed without stirring Una. Then he tiptoed over to his work desk where he picked up some of his squid ink, a pen, and his newest journal. Then both boy and dragon very soundlessly slipped out of the room and out of the house. Taking great care not to wake anyone in the house up. Once the large wooden door had been shut so quietly that it was like it hadn't even been opened at all did they make it outside.

Taking a deep breath they cautiously made their way to the right side of the house. Toothless seemed to be in a bit more of hurry, and given the fact he wasn't carrying a lot of junk, he could make the dash around the house faster.

"Slow down, bud! Or I'm gonna trip on your tail and this is the last jar of ink I've got till Trader Johann comes back to Berk next! Which won't about another six weeks!" Hiccup warned as he barely stopped from tripping over Toothless' tail. He didn't want to have to wait six long weeks getting more ink since he'd already waited long enough for the jar he was carrying already!

Toothless gave an apologetic look to his best friend and slowed down a bit. Making sure he wasn't gonna trip him though he was still moving as fast as possible to check on Nightrainbow. They finally came around to where they'd made the bed last night. Nightrainbow was sleeping still though he looked a bit chilled, so Toothless warmed the ground under him and pulled the beige blanket over him a bit tighter.

Hiccup gave an approving smile and took a seat nearby. Yawning once as he set his stuff down for a moment and then since it was still fairly dark he also lit a large tallow candle. Then he propped open his sketchbook and looked carefully at the new dragon. "Well, might as well get started putting Nightrainbow here into the Book of Dragons. Not to mention Una would love to have a picture or two of him to hang. Seeing how she loves how many I've drawn of you, bud. So, let's get too doing your portrait, shall we, Nightrainbow?" he asked as he dipped his quill into the ink jar and began to work feverishly.

He was being as meticulous as ever not wanting to mess up the first picture ever done of Una's unique dragon. He knew she would kill him or at least punch him in the gut if he didn't do it right. It was very lucky he'd inherited his mother's artistic skills. So he worked slowly and looked up every now and then to check and saw that Toothless was standing protectively by Nightrainbow's side. He was just finishing up when he heard a twig snap. Startled a small blot of ink stained the left-hand bottom corner of the page, yet it wasn't too noticeable, or at least he hoped it wouldn't be.

"Hiccup? You okay? Whatcha you doing up this early? And who in the name of Thor is that?" inquired an inquisitive but sleepy voice behind him. Whirling around he saw it was only Astrid. The young Viking warrior was still as beautiful as ever but did look a bit drowsy eyed herself.

"Astrid! Hello! What are you doing up this early?"

"I just asked you that question. Why don't you answer it first?"

"Well, I was sleeping, but Toothless here was really worried about Nightrainbow so he woke me up early. So I thought might as well get to documenting him into the Book of Dragons. Just got done doing his picture. Wanna see?" he explained wearily as he held up the drawing. She took it gingerly and looked at it and the new dragon and grinned.

"Your art skills just keep getting better and better, Hiccup. You really hit the nail on the head with this one. It's very realistic and you'd almost forget it's just some ink on parchment," she replied impressively as she handed it back to him. He blushed some and they both sat back down on the dewy grass.

"So, where did you find him? He's beautiful by the way, love those rainbow scales! And who is he anyway?"

"Well, Astrid, I can't tell you where we found him. It's a secret and I've basically sworn on my father's soul I wouldn't tell. So sorry can't divulge that bit of information. But I can tell you his name is Nightrainbow, he's probably the only dragon in the whole world that can sing and he's Una's dragon. Though of course we've got to train him first before she can even think of riding him."

"Wow! A totally new species! One of a kind even! Kinda like you and Toothless being one-of-kind, huh? Nightrainbow? Nice name, and you're saying he can sing?" she asked in amazement and watched in wonder as Toothless continued to make sure he was okay.

Nightrainbow wasn't fully awake, but awake enough he could look at them all with his violet eyes and smiled. Seeing he was somewhat awake Toothless made a mad dash around the house there was a bit of a scuffling noise. Then Toothless came back and Nightrainbow looked at him curiously and was surprised when Toothless regurgitated some fresh fish and nudged them forward. This got him a bit more awake and then he began to eat his breakfast as Toothless watched thoughtfully on.

"Wow, never seen Toothless take to any dragon like that before. Every other dragon on the island has had to earn his respect. He seems to have a soft spot for this guy though," Astrid remarked in surprise at this odd behavior.

"Mom thinks he's just following my example. Like how I've become an official big brother to Una, Toothless's now Nightrainbow's big brother. Or at least that what we've figured. He was a bit iffy last night when we all finally got home, but it was like almost immediately changed his mind and started behaving like…well like a brother!" he replied as he and Astrid just cuddle closer and watched in wonder at this budding relationship.

"Well," Astrid finally said, "I guess you and Toothless will be learning together what it means to be a real brother. Though let's just hope neither of you have as odd a relationship as the twins."

Chuckling nervously at that thought he relit the candle, "So, what are you doing up this early yourself, anyway, Astrid? You didn't tell me that."

"Honestly? I had to use the bathroom and couldn't get back to sleep. So I thought I take a walk. I was surprised to see the candlelight so I'd thought I see what was up. So what are we gonna call Nightrainbow's species? Or have you gotten anything ready for the Book of Dragons?"

"I'm going write some things in over the next few days. Once we've learned a bit more about him. Which will actually involve me and Una training him together. That's a bit of a scary thought, to be honest. As for what we're gonna call his kind? That's Una's decision. She dreamed of him, she found him, she named him. So it's only fair she gets to decide what the name of his species is gonna be. The only two things I know for sure about him now is, one he and Una are gonna make beautiful music together, seeing how he revealed to Una she's got a great voice. And secondly training him together will be a great bonding experience for us, though one of the scariest ones too," he admitted in an afterthought. Astrid stroked his auburn hair and kissed his cheek.

"I understand why it will be different from helping the rest of us train. We're your friends. But Una's your sister and it's a bit more personal. Hopefully she'll listen to you a bit better than your dad did about trust."

"Well," he began as he rubbed the back of his neck sorely. He was really uncomfortable and not just feeling wise either. Astrid sensing he was bit tense so she started to massage him which relaxed him with a very pleasurable grin on his sexy features. Feeling a bit better he carried on with what he'd been saying.

"As I was saying before your soft gentle hands soothed my pain, which I thank you for by the way. I don't think it will take battling bloodthirsty boars for them to bond. They bonded enough last night by just singing with each other. That's how we convinced him to follow us back here. On the other hand, training him is only one of many things I've got to still teach her. I've still got to help her learn to read, write and draw better. Plus once it gets a bit warmer help her learn to swim too. There so much I've got to do already as Chief and so much I still got to do for both Mom and Una. That I'm afraid I won't be able to get any of it done or even be able to do it!" he confessed fearfully.

"Is that why you're so tensed up? You really needed to unwind with how tense you were, Hiccup!" Astrid informed him as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. Then she smiled reassuringly. "Well, you won't have to do it all alone. Everyone will help you and Una out. We can all help teach her things. Don't think you've to do it all on your own, Hiccup. We're all here for you, like you've been here for all of us. We're all family. If you need help I promise I'll be here. Not sure about everyone else a 100% of the time. But one way or the other we'll all pitch in to help."

"Thanks, Astrid. At least now I can breathe a sigh of relief. It's not an easy burden to bear when you're told by Odin himself to take care of one the few people ever to be reborn. That's more responsibility then even my dad had when he was Chief."

"I wasn't there when that happened, none of us were there, except your mom for the Battle of Valhalla. Though I can imagine it was a daunting task as well as responsibility you've been given. Again, Hiccup don't think you've to carry all your burdens on your own. We'll help ease the load on your weary shoulders," Astrid promised him assuring as they then kissed each other passionately.

Toothless and Nightrainbow had been listening off-hand for a while now as the pair had been talking. Now Nightrainbow had the same look Una had last night when she'd been told tales of love. Toothless for a moment used his tail to shield his new little brother's eyes. Partly for the reason he wasn't ready to see this and partly cause he felt Hiccup deserved some privacy.

The couple only stopped kissing when they ran out of air and needed to breath. By then Toothless stopped blocking his little brother's view. He looked a bit annoyed but accepted it. Toothless then smiled his toothless smile at Nightrainbow who tried to copy it some. Though he didn't have retractable teeth of course, but he did try to imitate the smile best he could. Toothless then walked over to his rider and nudged him and seemed to be looking at Gobber's place.

"Yeah, you're right, buddy. Your little brother here gonna need a checkup before we can start doing any sorta of training. Besides we need to visit Gobber anyway so he can start making Una's saddle for Nightrainbow. C'mon boy!" as the group then walked in the early dawn light to the old blacksmith home.

Hiccup and Astrid were holding hands and Toothless was staying near Nightrainbow who he seemed to be talking to reassuringly. It looked to Hiccup at least that Nightrainbow did appreciate that he'd someone watching over him, was there to protect and care for him, and most importantly of all love him. That made him swell up with pride that both he and Toothless were even more equal now. Now that they both had a younger sibling to take care of.

"Gobber! Hey! Hello? Gobber!" Hiccup called out as they approached his old workplace. There was a bit of grunting and the sound of a small crash, followed by some cursing that held words not to be repeated. Finally coming out of the smithy pulling up his dirty smelly pants was Gobber whose helmet was also a bit crooked, which was probably the sound of the crash among other things.

"In the blazing name of Thor's himself! What is it? Do you two have any idea what time it is? The sun hasn't even come up yet! What are you two even doing up at this ungodly hour?" he grumbled annoyingly at the pair.

"Sorry to wake you up, Gobber, really sorry. But in my own defense, I've been up for at least two and half hours now. So I figured you know we could take care of a few things. I've already got a boatload of things to do today, and now I've got something that's gonna take up a lot of my time in the coming days. Therefore I'd like some of it to be done ASAP. If you do me a huge favor right now I promise to send you tonight the best wine from Dad's private stash. He still had quite a few bottles left before he passed. And I'm the only one who knows where they're kept. So please do me this favor and you'll be greatly compensated, okay, Gobber?" Hiccup pleaded with his compromise to his old mentor.

Gobber just gave the group a look and sighed. Pulling up his britches again he slowly smiled "Alright, Hiccup. I'll do whatever you want. Not just for the wine, though, and not just because you're the Chief either. Though do send me a large bottle, okay? Stoick rarely shared his sacred wine and when he did it had the most amazing taste ever. So what do you need done?" he asked as he licked his lips at the same time.

"Long story short? We found my sister's dream dragon last night. His name is Nightrainbow, and as soon as I'm able I'm gonna help Una learn to train him, and of course eventually ride him. Though, that will be totally under Toothless and mine's supervision of course. I'm not letting her fly on her own for a long time, even after we've got her dragon trained. Consequently there're many things that need to be done to prepare for this. First off for right now. I want you to give Nightrainbow a fully checkup so we at least know he's healthy. Then we need to make a very special saddle and also a bed. I don't want him to have to sleep outside long. If Toothless sleeps in my room then Una's dragon should have the same privilege. Once that's all done and we've gotten know him better and he with us then we can finally start adding him to the Book of Dragons. Till then that's gonna have to wait. So can you do it all?" he asked hopefully glancing at the singing dragon who was in fact starting to hum a tune of some sort. The two other Vikings looked memorized by Nightrainbow's special gift. Gobber was even tapping his foot along with the melody.

"I'll get right on it, Hiccup. Don't you fret, by sundown tonight I'll have a very special saddle ready for your sister. I even have an idea or two that really make it special, though that will be a surprise for you too. You two better go have some breakfast. It's probably gonna be an even more hectic day today then yesterday."

"Surprise? What sorta of a surprise?" Hiccup questioned nervously. He'd known and worked for Gobber long enough to know sometimes he went really overboard without thinking an idea through. Astrid was also thinking what Hiccup was thinking. The first time Gobber made saddles for dragons it was a disaster. Even if it had been five years, some things don't change.

Chuckling the blacksmith gave the pair a strange smile, "Don't worry, Hiccup. You'll like this surprise. Don't try and get it out of me either, I won't tell this one even if you threaten to give me a bath! So just go on now. I'll have the little guy here checked out in a couple of hours, and I'll keep my promise to have the surprise done by sundown. So off you two go. Just keep your promise about the wine, kay?"

"Alright, Gobber, I'll leave you too it. Just hope I don't regret it," the new Chief muttered under his breath. "Toothless? C'mon! Time to go home for your own breakfast. Nightrainbow will be fine. We'll come back for him in two hours, okay, buddy?'

The Night Fury looked dubiously at Gobber and then went up to him and gave him a sharp warning bellow which almost scared the pants off him. Then Toothless grunted once at Gobber before gurgling something to his new brother. They then rubbed their necks together and the new dragon finally allowed the old weirdo to approach him.

"Well, let's just hope this all goes well, for Una's sake and my own life!" Hiccup lamented as he and Astrid walked back to his house for some breakfast, "I know Una doesn't know much about fighting yet, but if she could give Snotlout a black eye when he insulted us, then I know she can be scrappy when she needs to be."

"Don't worry about teaching her how to fight, Hiccup, I'll be handling that one. Though I promise no axes till she's at least another five years older!" she joked which caused all three of them too laugh. Holding hands again they got to the house and Astrid fixed breakfast so everyone else could sleep a bit longer.

They just finished making a hearty breakfast when Una came tearing down the steps and fell flat on her face from missing one. Her brother rushed to her side to see if she was hurt, but she brushed it off. She only had a small scrap on her face and it wasn't even bleeding. It'd be fine.

"So where is he, Hiccup?! Where's my dragon?! When can we get started?! When?! When?!" she asked excitedly looking like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"Una, calm down. Your brother will get around to helping you train when he can. You're gonna have to have some patience, Una. There are a few things needed before Hiccup here can even help you start. So just take a few deep breaths and relax. You'll get to train soon, just not first thing this morning is all," Astrid told while giggling a bit. Smiling sweetly at the little girl who seem to be judging her for a moment.

"You're not making fun of me, are you, Astrid?" she finally asked unsurely. Astrid hugged the little girl tightly and stroked her hair.

"I'd never make fun of you, Una. Never. Let's eat!"

The day seemed to pass very slowly for the Haddocks and Astrid. True they did pick up Nightrainbow from his checkup on time with a very clean bill of health. So while Valka was busy finishing recycling the metal while Gobber worked on the surprise Hiccup and Astrid took Una and their dragons into the woods for a few hours of play. However when you're the Chief you can't disappear forever. Sooner or later the village is gonna need you to come and run it. So sadly they couldn't play in the wooded bliss forever.

After a very long, _long_ day it was sundown and it was time for Una to get her surprise. Hiccup was actually more nervous about it then her. Not sure what to expect from Gobber. Still at least Astrid was with them as they went to get the surprise.

"Am I gonna like this, brother? Is Nightrainbow gonna like it, too?" she asked nervously when they finally reached Gobber's.

"To be honest, little sister? I've got no idea at all! Gobber! We're here!" he called out and Gobber came stumbling out. Hiccup hid the bottle of wine behind his back securely. He was ready to go back on the deal a bit if this turned out to be very bad. Seeing how he had two bottles. One of his dad's rare wines and one he'd manage to hastily make in case this went wrong.

"Well, hello, Gobber! My brother says you've made something special for me? What is it?"

"Here you go, Una. Take great care with it. It was a labor of love," he replied as he handed her a box. Taking it slowly she slowly opened it up and Hiccup shut his eyes getting ready to be yelled at, but was relieved to hear a gasp of happiness.

"It's beautiful! Really it is! This is beyond perfect! Thank you, Gobber! Look! Hiccup, look!" she cried happily as she held out her gift. It was a very handsomely crafted saddle, but stitched into it was a border of lilacs, and even Una's name was stitched in lilac. He'd even manage to make a small little image of Nightrainbow himself next to Una's name!

"Wow, Gobber! That's amazing!" he said in awe as he studied it for a moment.

"Does it get the Chief's seal of approval?"

"You bet! Una, let's go show Mom. And I promise we'll get started tomorrow in helping you learn to train Nightrainbow, I promise okay? Want me to put it on him or do you at least want me to help you do it?"

"I might need a little bit of help," she admitted. Smiling happily he slipped the good bottle of wine to Gobber and went to help his sister get her saddle on. Tomorrow they'd finally begin training and it looked like it be a good start at least!


	5. Brotherly Responsibilities

Brotherly Responsibilities

It was incredibly hard to get Una to go to sleep that night, after they'd made sure Gobber's special saddle fit Nightrainbow properly. At first they're anxious that Nightrainbow may not like the idea of getting a saddle at all, given the minute Hiccup tried to put one on Toothless for the first time, the dragon had been extremely reluctant and gave a merry chase till Hiccup had had finally been able to get it on him. Some of the other dragons took a while too to get use to wearing a saddle, especially the newly upgraded ones that they'd been pumping out lately. Yet in another display of showing his new brotherly nature, Toothless had seemed to help Nightrainbow get use to the idea quickly, and he hadn't made much of a fuss as the Haddock siblings got the special saddle on him.

"It looks good on him. Just perfect! Gobber did well make it fit him perfectly. You like it too, Toothless? He did make your second saddle and new tailfin. So I guess I should've had a bit more faith in him. Though as they say past behavior predicts future one, and there's no denying that there're still occasions when he goes more than slightly overboard, isn't that the truth, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless quietly as he and Una finished getting it on.

Toothless nodded in agreement and glanced at his own red tailfin. He looked proud and happy that even Gobber had come through for him at least once. And he looked at his new brother's new saddle proudly, delighted to see it fit comfortable and bellowed in approval.

Una looked excitedly as they finished getting it on. She ran quickly around her dragon to get a good look at it from all angles. Nightrainbow was also admiring it and he then bowed his head and snuggled with Una. She was smiling so happily and he was purring in reply. Stroking him once she turned and said enthusiastically, "Well, it's on! So can I get on and fly now?! Please?!"

"Una, I already told you before. You are not flying till we've got him trained and you're certainly never to fly on your own without someone going with you. Let me make that clear, you ever go flying you promise me you'll go with someone to watch your back! Promise me!" he said a bit louder then he intended too. He wasn't trying to yell at her or anything. He wasn't angry with her even, he just wanted to make sure she understood the rules and wasn't in any danger. He wanted her to stay safe.

Una looked a mix of mad, disappointed and annoyed. "Why? Why can't I fly by myself once we've got him trained? You're flying all on your own without any supervision! And I'm sure Nightrainbow is just as capable as Toothless to guide and protect me, so what's the issue?" she argued back defiantly. Hiccup however got a stern look and crossed his arms.

"Even when we first bonded it wasn't a piece of cake for either of us when we tried flying together for the first time. Also there've been plenty of times of me nearly plummeting to my death, hence the reason I developed my flight suit. I was tired of falling off and I didn't want to always have Toothless save my neck. It's just extremely dangerous for inexperienced riders to go off on their own is all, Una. I'd rather just have peace of mind that you won't be in any danger, after everything I've been through since training Toothless, I'd just sleep easier at night knowing at least you won't be in danger of falling hundreds of feet to your doom is all. Do you really think I want you to lose a piece of yourself like I lost my leg?" he replied back as he lifted his left metal leg up to emphasis the point.

Glancing at the leg she let out a sigh and shook her head, "No, I don't want to have to have Gobber give me one of his crazy prosthetics, no," she admitted in defeat. Then she looked both at the sky and her dragon and then shot back in a less annoyed tone, "But what am I allowed to do on my own then? You let me walk around the village all on my own. And you didn't mind letting me ride on Cloudjumper or Toothless. So is it just because I'm a child? Is that the only reason you want to ground me? Because you know, Hiccup, just because I'm a child, doesn't mean I'm completely helpless or incapable of looking after myself, you know! I mean if I was that do you really think we could've worked together to save the whole Nine Realms and restore balance throughout the universe? You know I'm a lot tougher then I look! And like you wanted to prove to Stoick-daddy, you wanted to prove to him that you weren't soft and could fend for yourself! Why can't I do the same with you?"

His eyes soften some and he looked at her in manner that seemed to remind him of himself. Her words were true enough and she did have a few good points. Nevertheless he still needed to lay down some rules even if she didn't like them.

"I'm not denying the fact you've done some remarkable things, Una. There is no denying that, but we've got rules for a reason. And whether we like them or not they still are gonna be followed. We didn't let Gustav join officially when he wanted to either, remember?" he reminded her gently. She had heard the tale about the mini Snotlout and Fanghook. So she did understand what her brother was talking about. "I remember that tale, yes. It was hilarious hearing about a mini Snotlout, though I still agree with you. One Snotlout is about all this island can take. Two annoying and arrogant jock dolts is more than this island can handle without going insane!" she replied with a laugh which he chuckled at too.

Crouching down he took her little hands in his and smiled tenderly and spoke gently once more "I do trust you, Una, and don't even think I'm babying you cause you're a girl either, cause I can already tell you're thinking that as well. I know you can do a lot, but again the fact is you are still just five years old. A very capable one, yes, but still you've got a lot to learn, before I'd feel reassured enough that nothing would happen to you. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you again. You've suffered enough already, and I just want to make sure I'm keeping my promise of giving you the best time of your second life there is. Do you understand?"

Nodding understandingly she looked over his shoulder and too her surprise it seemed Toothless was having the exact same conversation with Nightrainbow just by his body language and the tones he was speaking in. "When did Toothless start doing that?" she asked in a confused and curious voice pointing at the Night Fury who still seemed to be acting a bit strange to most people.

"Mom says since you're my little sister, Toothless is now Nightrainbow's big brother. I think he's taking it as seriously as I do, though we'll both try and lighten up some, if it helps. Oh, I almost forgot! Before we go to bed, I need to know something from you. It's for the Book of Dragons. It's really important."

"Okay, sure, what is it? Didn't you tell me on one occasion that the Book was written by one of Gobber's ancestors? Bork something or other?"

"Yep, Bork the Bold, though he was according to Gobber a very unlucky man for most of his life, but he was brilliant in the way he classified dragons, and helped us get a little footing in understanding them better."

"Well, not that great," she replied in a sarcastic tone reminiscing of her own brother. He laughed aloud at that. Seems she was starting to behave somewhat like him in some ways. Or at least she was picking up his dry sense of humor.

"Yeah, we still got a long way to go before the Book is completely accurate in all areas. Though you are about to have a great honor that so few have ever had in the history of this island!"

Her eyes got big and wide and she clapped her hands together and asked eagerly, "What? What do I get to do? What honor do I get?!"

"Since Nightrainbow here is a completely unknown species and may be like Toothless one of a kind, you are gonna get the honor of naming his species and as an add bonus help me in documenting him for his own page in the Book of Dragons. Does that appeal to you any?" he asked delicately.

"It sounds great! I'd still love to be allowed to fly on my own once we get Nightrainbow trained and all. Then again getting to actually write about him and make my own chapter in that ancient book would be something very cool for sure! Maybe if I write it it'd be even better! I still have a lot to learn about reading and writing and this would be a great teaching lesson, don't you think?"

Nodding, "Yeah it would be, though we'll do it at a later time. So answer this question and we'll go to bed. And tomorrow we'll start training. So what do you want to call his kind? And if it's okay with you can I at least put that in the Book till you're skilled enough to write yourself? I'll help you write all his information, but at least let me put his kind's name in for now."

Nodding gratefully she studied her dragon for a moment whom seemed to be playing some kind of game with his older brother. Thinking hard her face lit up with the perfect name. "I wish to call his kind " _Aurora Borealis Singer"_ Since he was singing when the sky was awake with colors of the Aurora Borealis. Do you like it?" she asked nervously while playing with her hands.

"It's your dragon, Una. You can name him anything you want. It matters not what I think or want, this one totally up to you, sis. But if you really need to know I think it's the perfect name for his kind. So we'll put that in for now and we'll write more in as we get to know him better and he gets to know us better as well. Now let's get you to bed. You'll need a lot of beauty sleep for what's coming tomorrow."

"Can I at least try out the saddle? I haven't even sat in it yet to see how it feels! Can I at least do that before we go to bed?"

"Sure, let's get you on his back, so he gets use to the idea of what that saddle is for." So they walked over to Nightrainbow who cooed happily as Una approached him. She spoke to him in a musical tone, "Nightrainbow? Can you please let me get on your back so we can try it out?"

Seeming to show a great deal of intelligence, and needing no translation from Toothless this time, Nightrainbow lowered himself to the ground, and with a little help from Hiccup she finally mounted her own dragon for the first time. She looked a little scared but very calmly she rubbed her dragon's shoulder and spoke to him in the calmest tone she could managed to hide her jitteriness.

"It's okay, Nightrainbow, just relax. We ain't doing anything other than just getting use to the feeling tonight."

The rainbow dragon turned his mighty head and his violet eyes sparkled like polished amethyst and he then began to lick her face. He seem to be catching on pretty quickly the deal of what was going on. He turned to face his brother and chirped a second. Whatever he'd said Toothless seem to ponder a moment and nodded. Then Nightrainbow opened his wings and began to hover slightly only about three feet off the ground. Una seemed for a slight moment panicked though she quickly relaxed when she understood that he wasn't gonna take off or anything. She had said to him after all they needed to get use to the feeling, so that's what they're doing. Though both of their older brothers stood nearby watching them carefully. After a few minutes had past Toothless grunted in a way that was understood by all. Nightrainbow obeyed and touched down and let Una get off.

"You okay, Una? You look a bit pale. Are you gonna faint or be sick?" Hiccup asked her concerning as she wobbled a bit like she was a bit lightheaded. She nearly did faint but then her dragon steadied her and she took a big breath of air in.

Looking up she grinned and said "That was freakin' awesome! That was so much more thrilling then when we rode Toothless together the first time! It's way different when it's your own dragon! Oh, I think I like this feeling! I'm loving it in fact, I'm loving it a lot!"

He grinned madly himself and laughed happily too. "Oh, trust me, Una, what you're feeling right now? It only gets better and you're right. Once you feel what your feeling you'll never want it to go away! Now c'mon it's time for bed. You've been up way too late for the past two nights. Toothless can get Nightrainbow settled in for the night. He'll be fine!"

She didn't look like she believed him and she actually looked like she wanted to make a request but was scared too. Finally gathering her courage she made her request, "Are you sure he'll be okay out here all by himself? I don't want him to feel lonely all night out here in the cold. Maybe you could tell us a bedtime story, and also give him someone to keep him company throughout the night? You still keep that dragon doll, Valka-mommy made from you. And the story that went with it is one amazing bedtime story itself! I think telling it to both of us will help make all of us go to sleep easier! Hey there's an idea! We'll have Valka-Mommy make him his own doll! Then he won't be lonely till we get his bed ready! Please, Hiccup? One bedtime story for both of us?" she begged him with big puppy dog eyes.

He melted like a snowman on a sizzling July night. How do you say no to someone whose doing the puppy dog face? And if made her go to bed and happy then he might as well do it. Sighing and shrugging in defeat he replied "Fine, I'll tell you the story of Breakneck Bog. I'll also ask Mom to make both of you your own bedtime buddy dolls. It give her something to do, and I expect she'd be more than happy to do it. Though it's one story and that's it. I already order Gobber to get started on making a proper bed for him. It won't be ready for a little while though, so please be patience and understand that Nightrainbow can't sleep in the house till it's done."

"I understand, Hiccup! So let's go home and you can tell us the story of Breakneck Bog! C'mon on, Nightrainbow! My brother tells the best and most marvelous stories! You'll love them!" she quickly assured her dragon as they dashed back to the house.

Turning to face Toothless Hiccup looked at him in slight exasperation as they walked home, "Trust me, bud, when I say this. I'm still learning how to be a brother and at least Astrid was right. We'll learn it together. Though there is two things I do know for sure. I do know it's both a lot of hard work and responsibility. Though the other thing I do know is it a lot of fun too. You do your part and I'll do mine and hopefully training your little brother won't be too hard."

Toothless nodded understandingly and held his head up high and proud as if to show he was glad for the new responsibility. Following the suite so did Hiccup. When they finally reached the house they found that Nightrainbow was snuggled down in his temporary bed with Una stroking his head. First thing that the brothers did was Toothless once again warmed the ground underneath the bed up and pulled the blanket tightly over his little brother. He also then after that was done gave him a bedtime snack of salmon and Icelandic cod.

"What do we say, Nightrainbow?" Una reminded him as he was about to chow down on the fish. He looked guilty at his rider and turned to his brother and sang a short note or two, which obviously meant 'thank you'. "You're not gonna have bad manners, Nightrainbow. You're gonna be a great dragon that I know for sure, on the other hand I still love to see you be respectful and polite," she told him as she rubbed her head against his right cheek. He gurgled in agreement.

"Okay, working on dragon manners, that's something I've not really thought about. Mostly in view of the fact, that Hookfang and Barf and Belch really don't have much more than their riders when it comes to being well-mannered. So this will be an interesting concept to see. Now you ready for your story? Because the deal was this, sis. One story and then off to bed. No complaints or arguing. You hear one story and that's it, got it?"

Both of the younger siblings nodded obediently and curled up closely together eagerly to hear the story of Breakneck Bog. So Hiccup pulled up a large log to sit on and Toothless started a small fire. Then he began to tell the tale of how he and his friends had faced terror and unknown danger to retrieve a lost gift from Valka. Both of them giggled at the part when he told them at how Astrid had to guilt trip the gang to stay so they'd get it back from the Smoldering Smokebreaths. How the lost gift turned out to be the dragon doll that still rested in his headboard. Everyone got kinda emotional as the story ended, a lot tears in everyone's eyes.

"Now," he started to say as he brushed the last of his own tears away, "It's time for bed. You got your story and that was the deal. Now up to bed, young lady. You're gonna need a lot of rest for training tomorrow. You too, Nightrainbow. So both of you get a lot of rest tonight."

Both of them were now yawning and sleepy-eyed, so they obeyed and both their brothers made sure they got them tucked in safely and warmly. Then they too could finally go to sleep. So after Hiccup blew out the bedside candle he too finally drifted off to his own happy dream. His last waking thought before sleep claimed him for the night was hoping Toothless wouldn't wake him up so early again.

It was just as they'd all fallen asleep that Valka finally returned home from finishing her job of recycling all that metal. Her hands were covered in bleeding blisters, plus she ached all over from the many hours of painstaking work. On her way into the house she'd stop to check on Nightrainbow who seemed to be sleeping very comfortable, and she took a moment to admire the new saddle. For once that one legged lout did something special the right way!

She then made sure that the small fire had been put out properly. Satisfied that their home was safe as was her family she went inside to try and heal her hands. Gothi had given her a bit of medicine that Valka hoped would help. Although she wasn't too certain about it, given that Gothi was a mute so she couldn't talk, all she'd been able to understand from her words was this ought to help heal and ease the pain. She wasn't so fluent in translating the Elder's 'words". All the same she did have a great deal of respect for her nonetheless.

Cloudjumper started the fire and watched his rider very carefully. He watched as she first tried to clean her wounds in hot water, then she applied the medicine and from her facial expression it must have stung some. After a few moments she then just took some bandages and wrapped her hands up. "Well, let's hope by morning that they've at least healed enough that I can lift a spoon to feed myself," she muttered to herself. Gingerly she picked up a candle stub and made her way upstairs to check to make sure everyone was all right before turning in for the night herself.

When she got to her son's room she was careful not to shine too much candlelight in. She knew from Gobber he'd been up much longer than anyone ever should be. As a result she wanted him to sleep as long as possible. Peeking in what she saw made her smile happily.

In the soft amber glow of the candle stub she'd saw that Una and Hiccup were still sleeping together in Hiccup's bed. It was a very sweet and adorable sight to behold. Nevertheless sooner or later that would've to be rectified. Perhaps after they finished with Nightrainbow's bed, they'd move on to make Una her own, and make a small room for her to call her own. For now it looked like the little girl was just happy where she was.

The thing that delighted Valka the most though was the fact while Hiccup again had his left arm wrapped tightly around his sister's body, in his hand he was clutching the toy she'd made for him when he was first born. She was crying softly because she remembered how scared of the toy he'd been and how he'd thrown into the sea one day. He'd mention how he'd gone to great length to get it back from Breakneck Bog, though unlike when he told the tale to Una and Nightrainbow, his mother had yet to get the full details of the story. She'd only heard the cliff note version so far. Though as her late husband Stoick had said to their son she _was_ very happy to finally hear at last he loved it. Closing the door quietly she went back downstairs and went to bed with her dragon sleeping next to her. She didn't aroused till after both of her children and their dragons had left to head to the old training ring which was now the Dragon Academy to get started on training Nightrainbow. She didn't wake up till she heard a loud knocking on the front door, and fell out her bed onto the hard wooden floor, which didn't help the leftover aches and pains she still had from the day before. Fortunately like any good dragon Cloudjumper was right there by her side to help her out.

"Thanks, Cloudjumper. Ow! That still smarts! I may need to dip into the ice blocks myself later today. Hopefully at least that medicine Gothi gave me will at least heal up my hands quickly," she commented as the knocking persisted. "Coming! Hold on a minute!" she moaned as she finally reached the door and gingerly opened it.

Standing on the front porch was Skullette. The pretty young blond two eyed Viking was smiling pleasantly. On the other hand when she looked at Valka she was both surprised and concern. When spoke she expressed her concern first, "Morning, Valka. You okay? You look like, well pardon the expression, but you look like a dragon stomped all over you! Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?"

"C'mon in, Skullette, I'll get you something to drink, I ain't a bad host even if I'm in terrible pain. Come on in," she ushered her in politely. The caretaker hesitant a moment then walked in and it looked like she was stunned. Seeing her peculiar expression Valka looked up from making drinks, "Something wrong, Skullette?"

"With me? No. You? Obviously. The only thing I'm stunned at is being in the Chief's house for the first time. Even though I was appointed Head of the Berk Dragon Nursery jointly by your husband Stoick and son Hiccup after it was finished being built I still never been inside this house. So again are you feeling okay?" she inquired for a second time in a concern tone as they took a seat at the table where some hot chocolate was done brewing.

Both women took a moment to pause the conversation as they each took a sip at the brew. Valka was worried for a moment that Skullette wouldn't like it but the other woman took a big sip and smacked her lips happily before replying.

"Very delicious, well done, Valka. Gobber may complain often about your cooking skills, but your hot chocolate is just fine the way it is. Better then I'd be able to make that much is for sure! Gobber wants to really complain about someone cooking skills? I burn water! I can't cook to save my life, at least you're able to make a somewhat better dinner then I ever could. So take some pride in that, Valka," Skullette complimented the auburn haired woman who smiled with pride from the compliment. At least not everyone on Berk thought she was the worst cook on the island. There was some small comfort in that.

"Thank you, for saying such a kind thing. I don't hear that one very often, so thank you. And if you must know yes I'm still in pain. Not from a dragon stomping on me though. I don't care for the expression, never did even before I went into self-imposed exile. I had a lot of hard work yesterday finishing recycling the metal of that those poor abused dragons that Drago forced to wear in his mad army."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Valka, you and your son weren't the only ones who didn't like people who mistreat others. Human or dragon."

Looking into the odd eyed woman eyes she pressed curiously, "What do you mean by that, Skullette? As far as I've known and learned from my son, of what Berk was like while I was gone, till he accomplished my dream of peace between Dragons and Vikings, Berk was still a land of "Kill or be Killed" What are you talking about then?"

Sighing the caretaker sipped her drink slowly and pushed her silver helmet back up on her head and gave her a curious as well as apologetic look. "Well, I never said this to anyone before," she started to confess as she rubbed the back of her neck apprehensively. Toying with her long blond hair she braved another look at Valka before she carried on with what she wanted to say for a very long time.

"I've wanted to tell someone this for a long time, but sadly couldn't tell anyone. Certainly not Stoick, and I probably should've said this to Hiccup, sadly couldn't work up the courage because of my guilt. Nevertheless I feel like I should at least tell you this confession, so you'd at least know there're a few of us who didn't view Hiccup as the village disappointment, or bane of the Hairy Hooligan tribe's existence. You know before he changed everything."

"I thought everyone including my own husband Stoick thought Hiccup was all that. A big burden and disappoint. A shame. Nothing important. I've heard enough to know he was endlessly mocked, ridiculed, bullied, every word you can think of to describe a lonely and friendless existence for the unforgivable crime of being different which was all he was guilty of. I'm truly surprised he never just packed up and left when he was obviously stuck in a place he didn't belong in or wasn't really wanted in."

"Well, you're being truthful and that yes it was like that for a long time. I think the whole tribe still feels a bit guilty about it. Some more the others, I'm one of them who feels the guilt a bit more. And I'm sure if he had had some place else to go he'd have left and gone into his own self-imposed exile. The only reason he didn't though I'm strongly guessing he really wanted to some days he just didn't have a place to go into exile too. But perhaps I should explain a bit more about myself and you'll understand why I feel guiltier then most, but you'll be somewhat reassured and relived though not much, I'm guessing."

"Sing to me your tale then. I'm all ears. So is Cloudjumper. We both love a good story."

"Alright, I'm about seven years older than Hiccup, so he's twenty and I'm twenty seven, and so again by the time he was seven I was a teenager. And when I turned fourteen is when I started realize what my role on the island was meant to be which one day would lead me to earn the title I hold now. I started training as a midwife and a caretaker shortly after turning fourteen. I've actually helped in the delivery of most of the animals and quite a few of the Vikings on this island. Not to brag but I am the best midwife on the whole island, no doubt about that!"

"Now, as you know from your son's own mouth he was without a doubt as much an outcast as you were. As you said it seems in the mind of the masses if you don't conform to what the majority think is normal and right then your shunned and ostracized. Not really a pleasant existence. So was Hiccup a bit of clumsy boy who inadvertently caused a lot of trouble when we still battled dragons? Yes, that is true. Did I personally think he was a disappointment and deserved the deplorable treatment he got from most of the village? The honest answer is, Valka, no" she paused and looked at her new Chief's mother whom seemed stunned to hear this. It was clearly obvious she thought like her son did that no-one had liked him before he trained Toothless and killed the Red Death. Still looking apologetic and guilty Skullette continued on.

"I didn't feel he deserved any of the ridicule he got. I honestly felt extremely sorry for him. It couldn't have been easy if you tried seeing it through his perspective. I mean yeah he was a bit scrawny and brainier. Which is actually a lot better than most of the thickheaded muscles bound crazy dolts on this island. We may be Vikings and all but that no reason to think everything is about throwing your weight and oversized muscles around like you're the greatest thing since Thor's hammer!" she said shaking her head sadly, then looked again in an even sadder voice as she sang more of her tale, "I mean he was the Chief's son and yet was nothing like anyone else, and like you just said it seems to be an unforgivable crime of being different. Well, I personally and a few others who wish to remain nameless felt very sorry for him. And really I'm ashamed to say the only reason none of us step in on his behalf to try and make life a bit better for him was really? We're just terrified and didn't want to be ostracized ourselves. Stoick was a very intimating man! And the Chief too boot! That is sadly the real reason the few of us who felt sorry for him didn't do anything to stop the bullying or make him feel better. And I've been feeling extremely guilt-ridden about it for many years now. I kept my distance from your husband and never said he was in the wrong cause I didn't want to be kicked off the island, or whatever we're all afraid of getting if we spoke out. _I'm very, very, very sorry, Valka._ Sorry that no-one did anything sooner to stop the injustice. I just tried to keep busy with my job of being a midwife and caretaker. I was over the moon when it was Hiccup who suggested me to be Head of the Dragon Nursery. I've been doing my damnist to do that job so perfectly trying in some way to make it up to him. I guess that why I really wanted to help Una out the other day. So history wouldn't be repeated!"

"Una? You've met my new daughter? What happened? Was it before the race the other day? When Hiccup and I were busy? Because I already saw something that day that makes me angrier then a mother dragon whose eggs been stolen. So please explain more?"

"Una wander into the Nursery the other day before the race, yes. She was trying to read the latest journal on her own and play with the babies. Oh and we'll be needing more books for the Nursery soon. Please remind Hiccup of that. But back to my story. I startled her when I came to do my morning shift that day. On the other hand I did my best do comfort and make her feel better. She was so scared and nervous and even tried to run away. I can honestly say this, Valka. I'm never gonna be a mom myself. I may have a motherly nature and that part of my job, though I'm pretty sure I couldn't do the job of taking care of my own child at all. I'm more of a big sister and friend type of girl. Not really into the idea of settling down and having a brood of my own. Though I'm already very fond of Una and I wanted to make a suggestion to Hiccup. Something that should make things easier for all three of you."

For a moment Valka looked at Skullette with an unreadable expression. She seemed to be stewing a few things in her mind and looking at Skullette in a manner she hadn't looked at any other Viking on the island before she left or after she returned. Finally after a few moments of awkward silence she at last spoke.

"I'd like to say this first and foremost, Skullette. That is I'm very grateful for your apology to me even if it really should be given to my son, though I do understand why you feel you can't say it too his face. So I'm at least somewhat relieved and very happy to know that there were a few people, who even though they sadly didn't act on his behalf, at least you and a few others didn't feel he was a person of shame. So thank you for at least offering me that comfort even if it doesn't seem worth much, it's still at least makes me feel a bit happier. And hopefully will come the day you and the others who wish to remain nameless will have the courage to face your guilt and apologize to his face."

Skullette looked very relieved and looked like a lot of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she could really breathe finally. "Thank you for accepting the apology, Valka. I promise one day I'll make it personally to Hiccup as well."

"I look forward to that day. Now tell me, please, Skullette, what is this suggestion of yours? That you want to make to him about his little sister? And am I gonna like this as well? Like you I don't want to see history repeated with not only my son and I being outcast, I don't wish it for my new daughter either. So, let's hear it."

"Well, it's like this, Valka. A little birdy by the name of Astrid came down to the Nursery yesterday for a short bit. She wanted to check out the new babies and bring some chicken down before she went with Hiccup and Una to pick up Una's saddle. She told me about Una's new dragon Nightrainbow's unique talent. Never heard a dragon sing myself, though I've secretly wished to hear it for a long time. So this is my idea. I'd like it if you asked Hiccup if he wouldn't mind asking Una to help out a couple of times a week in the Nursery. She could practice singing and she and Nightrainbow can make the mothers and babies much happier than they are now. It would help Nightrainbow get more use to us. Besides I think it might make it easier for Una to make other friends if she knows she already has one. I know I've got to do something to atone for my mistake of not helping your son out before, and I strongly feel the only true way I can truly earn forgiveness from him or myself is to help you guys out in making that little girl happy. So tell me do you think it's a good idea? I really want your approval too. I need to make this up to you too."

"I think that's a perfect idea. After what I secretly witnessed that day which I still haven't told Hiccup about, I think she'd be very happy to know there is someone else on this island other than her brother and I who love her and care about her. More to the point Astrid was right yesterday at breakfast when she told me that she'd promise to get as many people to help us with Una as possible. So yes I do approve of your idea. Come let's go find my children and tell them about it. Cloudjumper? Want to give us a lift to the Academy?"

The huge four winged dragon bellowed happily and the two women smiled and hugged each other and took off to see how Una's first day of training was coming along and tell her the good news. Both women shared a very proud smile as they circled from the air and saw that for her first day training Una was doing remarkably well. Not surprising seeing who her big brother was. When they landed they saw that Una had successfully flown a lap around the arena! It seemed to all of them at least that she too had a natural knack for this just like her brother and her mommy.

"Great job, Una! You've made more progress in a few short hours then all the riders did when we flew off to battle the Red Death! I'm so proud of you, little sister!" Hiccup proclaimed proudly as he happily spun and hugged her tightly. It also looked like Toothless was also congratulating Nightrainbow as he gave him a hug as well and licked his face too.

Looking proudly on herself Valka called out to them. "Hiccup? Una? I've got someone who wishes to speak to the both of you!"

"Mom! Hey! Did you sleep okay? I thought I let you sleep in some. I noticed the medicine and your hands this morning and figured you needed a bit extra rest." Hiccup said as he carried Una on his back to them.

"Valka-mommy! Did you see that?! Did you see what I just did?! DID YOU?! DID YOU?!" Una inquired excitably to her mommy who took her off her brother's shoulders and hugged her tightly then swung her on her own.

"I did see, Una, sweetheart, I did. I'm very proud of both of you. You and your brother. I can't wait to see more of it as we train together. Though Skullette here wants to ask you two a favor. If that's alright, son."

"Sure it's okay with me, Mom. Oh, and by the way, Skullette, I didn't forget if you came to ask for more books for the Nursery records. I'll have them sent down to you guys by end of the week, that's a guarantee. So, is that what you came to ask about?"

"Well, I was gonna ask that one question, yes, but that not the real reason I wanted to come see both you and Una together. I've got a proposition for the both of you. If you're willing to hear it, Hiccup."

"Okay what did you want to ask us?"

So Skullette proposed her idea to the both of them and almost immediately both were in agreement with the idea, and would arrange it all next time he stopped by to drop off the new record books. With that settle everyone decided that was enough to fill one day and decided that they call it a day. Then everyone Viking and Dragon headed to the Great Hall to enjoy a meal together and just take the rest of the day off. Things were finally looking up for everyone and secretly maybe those who'd wanted to atone like Skullette did would in time. Maybe even Skullette herself thought she might one day have the courage to really apologize to Hiccup's face, though when she get that much courage wasn't known to even her. For now she was at least happy that she was starting down the path of forgiveness. And Una was happy that her future was getting a whole lot brighter with more adventures coming fast on the beautiful horizon!


	6. Sisters for Una

Sisters for Una

(This is to give credit to Inuyasharocks01862 who is a faithful review and a great artist who's recently done a lot of pictures inspired by this story on Deviantart. She's requesting her character Firefang be allowed in. So that's her character but the rest of the OCs are all mine. I give credit where it's due. So enjoy the chapter and take a good look at her stuff the stories and artwork.)

It was a bright clear sunny day, the skies were the prettiest shade of blue ever with no clouds at all. A gentle breeze drifted lazily throughout the whole Isle of Berk. There was singing in the air and just jolly mood all around for everyone. Not that there was any special reason for being in a jolly mood it was just that kinda of day where you couldn't help but feel happy and full of life. Like nothing could bring you down no matter how bad things looked, you'd always look at the bright side of things.

Right now Hiccup and Una were walking together with their dragons nearby. In one arm Hiccup held a lot of fresh heavy tomes, the other was holding his sister's hand. She was skipping and giggling happily with a very bubbly happy attitude today. Behind them Nightrainbow was humming happily and looked like he was trying to teach his own big brother how to hum or at least attempt it.

It had been a good week. Una and Nightrainbow had made a lot progress together in just a short amount of time. They still hadn't flown in the open skies yet but they'd done a good job just flying around the old arena. Nightrainbow had proven he was very intelligent as well as extremely playful plus fun. Furthermore it looked like soon Una and him would've as strong as relationship as their older brothers had with each other. So all in all it had been a good week. The good memories that the younger siblings had made had at least accomplished one thing. For now their bad memories had been suppressed enough that they didn't think about them.

"So, Una, you promise to behave today? You and Nightrainbow gonna be alright with Skullette in the Nursery? You gonna be able to handle some responsibilities?" Hiccup asked cautiously as they neared the entrance that lead to the underground Nursery.

Looking up with big happy eyes Una smiled and replied, "I'll be just fine, Hiccup! Skullette is a very nice lady and she seems to like me a lot already! And at least I'll have my own job to do for a while today. I hope your day is alright. What are you gonna do while I'm in the Nursery all morning?"

"Well, I'm really hoping at the moment I don't have to deal with Ruffnut and Tuffnut yak tipping again. They still can act so childish. As if I don't have enough to do already!" he exclaimed as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Those two are so silly and dumb, though I do admit Ruff is a bit smarter, if she can at least think of how to prank her silly brother. I'm worried, though."

"Why are you worried? Tell me what's worrying you, Una?"

"Well, they're not a lot of other siblings I know of on this island. Or at least other siblings don't get as much notice as those two dummies! Do you think any of their silliness or goofiness is gonna rub off on us? I don't ever want to have something bad happen between us! And I never want to be known as a bad or stupid sister," she expressed in a worried tone.

At that moment the Twins actually flew over them laughing and acting like idiots as they're airborne menaces. The Haddock siblings watched the Twins vanish into the woods. Both of them had an uneasy and worry expression on their features. Both clearly thinking something bad was about to happen and both didn't want it to happen to them.

"Oh, great! Speak of the Loki! I can only imagine what they're cooking up in their insane minds! This is really gonna make my day! Gods!" Hiccup muttered sarcastically as he ran his hand down his face once.

"When have those two not caused some trouble? Even when they're alone in a room?" Una replied in her own sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, let's get you and these books dropped off. Then me and Toothless can find those idiots before they do something like set the whole island on fire!" he said in a rush as they hurried now to get to get to the Nursery. They got there and he yanked open the door and they dashed down the winding stone staircase.

"You're still gonna pick me up for lunch, right? You said the four of us could have lunch together. You said you make me and Nightrainbow a special treat. You still gonna be able to do that?" she asked hastily as they descended the stairs.

Sighing as they reached the bottom and adjusting the heavy books in his right arm he turned and said, "I'll do my best, sis. I don't know what the Twins and their Zippleback are planning but my gut tells me it's gonna keep me busy most of the day. Though, I swear, Toothless and I will do our best to be back in time for lunch. You just concentrate on having a good day, alright? And please do what Skullette ask of you, okay? You and Nightrainbow gonna be alright?" he asked for a second time as he plopped the new journals down on the nearest writing desk.

"We'll all be fine, Hiccup, don't worry! I'll take good care of Una for you this morning. And I've got a small lunch made in case you can't make it back in time for lunch, okay?" Skullette called out as she came out of the storeroom with a big basket of fresh food.

"Skullette! How are doing you today?" asked Una brightly to the caretaker. The two eyed woman smiled warmly and patted her head affectionately. Una giggled happily and Nightrainbow purred happily as the caretaker patted his head too.

"I'm just fine, Una, thank you for asking. I've got a lot of plans for you and Nightrainbow today. So why don't you two get started by doing a bit of an experiment? I've got a wide variety of foods for the babies to try and I'd like to see what they like best and how it makes them feel. So why don't you and your gorgeous dragon get started on that? I need to talk to your brother in private for a few minutes, okay?" she requested kindly as she set down the basket and opened it up.

All four of them peered inside the woven basket and saw an assortment of different kinds of food products. It had a lot of interesting smells and it looked like a lot more than just fish or even chicken. With an eager look to both their eyes the pair rushed forward to start testing out the babies on their new diet.

"I really thank you for doing this for me, Skullette. I wish all of the villagers were this helpful when it came to Una. I mean not even my own friends have done much yet to help me out. It's kinda of a letdown to be honest. Other than Astrid promising to help the other four haven't said much about helping," he confessed quietly to her.

"I'm sure they'll help when and where they can. We've all been very preoccupied with everything that's happened lately. We're still getting back on our feet from even before all this insanity from that crazy bitch Hel and that lunatic Dagur trying to conquer the whole damn universe! We hadn't even caught our breath from Drago's attack before they launched into their craziness! So don't fret about it, Hiccup. I'm sure your friends will help when they've gotten a chance to get their own heads wrapped around what happened. So I wouldn't worry too much."

"How can you be so insightful and wise? You're pretty smart. I mean the reason I asked Dad to make you Head of the Nursery was I knew you'd a caring personality, though I never knew you could be so wise too."

"True wisdom is learned from the only two true teachers in this or any world. That's life and time itself. They'll teach you more than any book! Trust me on that one. Now go and find out what those two knuckleheads are up too. We both know they're both a few sandwiches short of a picnic. Don't worry about Una either. I'll make sure she's well provide for and I'll even have some help with that today."

"Help?" he blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Who else is gonna be here today? She's still very shy you know. Meeting new people is still not easy for her."

"Don't worry, Hiccup. The person coming later this morning to help is someone I know and trust with my life. She's very nice and knows a thing or two about being shy and nervous in new situations. I promise when you come to pick up your sister things will have gone better today than even you anticipated. Now go! Before we get a rockslide or something descending us on the village! I promise things will be just fine today. Don't worry!" she tried to reassure him to the best of her abilities.

He looked still worried and concerned but nodded and called out, "Una?" as he held his arms wide open.

Una put down the stuff she was holding and ran to her brother's waiting arms. "I love you, sister. You be good! I'll be back later okay? You'll be fine right?" he said as they hugged tighter. Toothless seemed to try and hug his brother by wrapping him in his wings and licked him lovingly.

"We promise to behave and we'll be fine! We'll be good for you both. Love you!"

"Okay, see you later, sis! C'mon, Toothless we've got to book it! See you both later!" as they flew up the stairs and took the air off like a shot. Both the girls waved as they left and Nightrainbow seemed to be singing goodbye.

"My! He's sure got a good voice! And he isn't tone-deaf like Gobber can be! Though I'm not sure if he's tone-deaf or just that awful at singing! So does Nightrainbow have a special song for each and every mood or situation, Una?" Skullette inquired with a giggle. Una loved how impressed Skullette seemed of her unique dragon. Blushing she replied, "He does seem to have special tune for just about any occasion we've only been training for a week. But he's already help teach me to improve my own singing talents! I never knew I had singing talents till we met! Watch this! Nightrainbow?" she said to her dragon who looked at her, she then said, "Let's sing our "Good Morning Good Day" song we've been working on, shall we?" he nodded and bowed to Skullette with a grin. The caretaker waited with baited breath for the show to begin eager to see a daydream of hers come true at last.

Una got on his back and then as the sunlight streamed in from a small window they started to sing. Well, Nightrainbow was doing the vocalizing and Una started to sing the lyrics she'd come up with in her spare time.

" _Good morning, good day! We've woken up to a bright new sunny day and now it's time to play! From sun up to sun down a day's work is never fully done, but while we work let's have some fun! We can fly in the bright blue endless sky and sing a little song as the clouds pass us by! So let's make a wish and dance under the sky fire of hope and light! For its time to start our day of dancing and end with the dreaming of moonlight fun! So let's go a new day of fun has just begun!"_ she sang beautifully.

All in the Nursery Dragon and Viking applauded and cheered. It wasn't bad for a start at all. And music soothes the soul and gives the heart a reason to beat. "Very good, Una! That was super great! And, Nightrainbow? I'm so glad you've fulfilled my desire to finally hear a dragon sing! So thanks!"

He whistled merrily as if to say "Thank you for the compliment." Una looked proudly at her dragon and kissed his right cheek before turning to say proudly, "He's about as smart as his big brother! Toothless been teaching him things like my brother's been teaching me. Though, sadly I don't think I'm gonna get my reading or writing lessons in any time soon. Not with whatever those idiotic twins are cooking up. And I can only guess what that jock dolt Snotlout got planned for the day. My brother says things never stay quiet for long when those three are left unattended for too long," she admitted as she climbed off her dragon's back. Reaching into her pocket she feed him some Dragon Nip and snuggled against his face.

"Well, I'd have to agree with your brother on that assessment. Those three knuckleheads have given Berk more than our fair share of headaches, I'm really not surprised how much ice Stoick requested some days to be delivered to his house. It must've felt like Thor's hammer on his head from those three buffoons antics day in and day out!" Skullette agreed with a chuckle. Shaking her head a moment she cleared her mind and looked back at Una who just was staring at her. "Is something the matter, Una?"

She squirmed a bit and chuckled nervously and stuttered a bit when she spoke. "Well…I… well… I just got to say…. Oh is this even polite to say? Oh…how can I say this right?"

"Just spit it out. I don't think everything has to be overly polite personally, I think every now and then a little rudeness or blunt honesty is needed. Sugarcoating everything to me or trying to be tactful sometimes seems to me at least you're still being untruthful. I realize we need to be polite, I on the other hand believe every so often you got to tell it like it is and how you truly feel and forget about trying to be nice. In view of the simple fact in life not everything is gonna be nice and polite. Better to accept they're harsh parts of this world instead of thinking everything a damn fairytale. So out with it before you bust."

She and her dragon blinked in surprises at Skullette's bold words and did think she might have a slight point. Still she also remembered what Valka-mommy had told her too. So she tried compromise her answer. "Well, here's the honest to gods truth. When I first encountered my brother in that damn Spirit Cavern I'd been stuck in so freakin' long he told me a lot about himself and his home. A lot of secret feelings and thoughts too, which I'm not gonna betray to you. I won't betray my brother. I love him too much to hurt him in anyway."

"I wouldn't betray those I love secrets either, Una. Someone's secrets are theirs to choose to divulge and should only be divulged if they choose too. You understand that trust is easy to lose but hard to gain, I take it?"

"Yep, I understand that. Point is what I can say is he told me that not many people have very good opinions on the Twins or Snotlout. He admitted Snotlout can be a bigheaded jerk and the Twins? Well they're just plain stupid at times. But they're still his friends regardless, and I don't want to bash them too much. It just doesn't feel right, you know? Still I'll say this at the moment I don't exactly have a high opinion on them."

"I understand. Though the only way they're gonna change your opinion on themselves if you get to know them better for yourself. And not just listen to the hearsay of others. You can't judge someone from the opinion of others, Una, nor can you judge a country as whole. You've got judge each individual for yourself based on getting to know them personally. No two people are exactly alike no matter if they came from the same place or have the same abilities either. You've got to make your judgment based on how you know them. That's all I got to say on the subject. Now let's get on with our experiment. We can get started a little so when my friend gets here we'll have plenty for her to write."

"Okay. Who's coming?"

"I'll let them introduce themselves. Now let's see what type of fish the babies like best and see if boar meat is better than chicken, shall we?"

Nodding in agreement she opened the huge basket again and they started their experiment. It was a lot of fun seeing which food went well the babies. Some species like some of the things better than others, sometimes not one of the babies or moms liked any of it. It was a lot of fun and Nightrainbow kept everyone happy and entertained by just singing and giggling at lot himself. Though he also too was trying out the food as well, to see what he'd like. They're having so much fun that neither of them heard the door open or hear someone come down the winding stone steps till the person called out, "Hey! Is this a private party or can anyone join in? And are you two gonna have all the fun without me?"

Startled both Una and her dragon toppled over and squished some leftover egg shells. A small fit of giggles broke out before they forced themselves into silence. Skullette rushed over and helped her up and picked the egg shell pieces out of her hair, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, Una" she replied before turning to the unknown person and smirked a bit. "Well, don't just stand there all day, Firefang! I told her you introduce yourself. I may not always agree with good manners in everything, however it is at least always right to be respectful when meeting someone new to introduce yourself."

"Sorry, Skullette," said the young woman with a giggle. Turning she face Una held out her hand and smiled kindly. "Hello, Una, my name is Firefang and I'm Skullette's younger cousin. And I'm also Head of Bookkeeping on Berk. Seeing how I've got the best penmanship on the whole island. Not to brag but its true!" she stated proudly with a laugh.

Una shook her hand and then studied her for moment to get a good look at her. Firefang was about the same height as her older cousin, although maybe half an inch taller, though if that was because of her boots or not Una couldn't tell. She had fair skin with earthy brown eyes that had very long beautiful lashes. Her hair was a very light sandy blond, which she wore long and covered half of her right face, the tips were scarlet. Her outfit was similar to the one Astrid wore five years ago with some slight difference. Same top and shoulder pads, on the other hand she wore a dragon fang necklace, plus her leather maroon skirt didn't have spikes on it. Instead she wore a belt of fire red stones and baby dragon fangs. She also wore a small twine cocker with a pretty lavender flower bud as the centerpiece. Like most other Vikings including her cousin they wore horned helmets. Hers had a bit of gold ringed around it and a blood red stone in the center. All in all she looked beautiful and like her cousin her beauty came from within and then shown outward.

"Nice to meet you, Firefang. I'm Una, this is my dragon, Nightrainbow."

"Nice to meet you both. My cousin told me a lot about you. My cousin here is one of my few friends. I've never been too good with large crowds. Just scares me a lot. I guess that why I spend so much time with books. Books won't scare the crap out of you and they don't judge you either for being a bit different."

"No, that's true. So can you tell me more about yourself?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I can tell you this much. I'm 19…" she started to say before her cousin corrected her.

"Firefang, you won't be 19 for another month and two weeks! Why do you always try to say you older then you are? Most people don't think when they look at me I'm 27! They think I'm your age! Not that's a bad thing, cuz, but I wouldn't try to look older then I really wanted."

"I know my birthday isn't for another month and two weeks, cuz, thank you so much for reminding me of that fact!" she shot back annoyingly. She sighed and went on, "I get looking young is a good thing, but as you've often said, Skullette. While looking young is a good thing you still want to be treated with the respect of…"

"I know you wanted to be treated like an adult and not a child. I know. Though looking young can still be a good thing. Just don't try and be older then you really want to be, Firefang, that's all I'm saying!"

Nodding in agreement she turned back to the curious little girl who was watching them with great interest. Apparently she was shocked to find out these two were cousins, when they acted more like a big and little sister duo. They both saw that the little girl was eager for more of the story so they sang it too her best they could.

"Now back to who I am before we get sidetracked again, my name is Firefang and I'm _almost 19_ and I'm Skullette's cousin since our moms are sisters. I've been pretty shy my whole life so my cousin here is my best friend, though given we're both only child, we're more like sisters then cousins, isn't the right?"

"Yep, that is true. Which is one reason I did request to Stoick when Hiccup recommend me to be Head of the Dragon Nursery, I wanted you to be in charge of Bookkeeping. She really does have the best penmanship on Berk. Have you really seen how bad some of the other Vikings handwriting is? Some of it's so bad its unreadable!"

"Well, I'll tell you this bit. When we're getting ready to fight Hel and Dagur to save the Valhalla and the rest of the Nine Realms we stole a peek into that insane Goddess's diary. Her writing was extraordinary beautiful. Which surprised me someone so ugly could write so beautiful. But her art skills? They were so sorely lacking, it wasn't even funny! It was worse the stick figures! My brother and mommy draw better than anyone I've known. In my first life or in all Valhalla! I can attest to that!" Una informed the cousins while laughing at the memory some.

The cousins grinned at each other and were clearly amused by Una's statement. Everyone knew from legends how ugly Hel was. It was ironic she could write beautifully, but it was also highly amusing to hear she couldn't draw to save her immortal life. Firefang ran her dainty fingers through her scarlet tips and tossed a bit over her shoulder before she spoke again.

"We wouldn't know if what you say is true, but we'll take your word for it. Though we can both agree with you that your brother and mommy's art skills are by far the best on the island. I'm a fairly decent artist, which does play a part in my job down here in the Nursery. Though I'm clearly the best on Berk when comes to something that not even your brother can't do," she said cryptically with a strange look in her earthy brown eyes.

Looking dumbfounded at her dragon who looked just as equally dumbfounded both of them asked the question in their own way. "What is your special talent then?"

Grinning, Firefang closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke in a strange voice but the way she spoke and the words she said were so magical, it was almost made Nightrainbow's singing talents pale in comparison.

" _If you want to,  
you can save me  
you can take me away from hear.  
So lonely inside  
So happy out there  
All I wanted  
Was someone who cares  
To pull me from this loneliness  
I'm sinking inside myself  
Your hand is all I have to hang on to  
When the rain falls  
Wiki you let me go  
Will you be right hear  
When all I wanted was to be like you,  
Happy and free  
But it was all swept away  
I needed someone  
To show me the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
You'd take me away_" she finished reciting her poem. Opening her eyes she eyed Una who was clearly stunned by both the beauty and wordplay. Then both she and her dragon started to clap and applauded in appreciation and admiration.

"That was so beautiful! I've never heard poetry that good before! It was even better than the lyrics I've writing to make words to go with Nightrainbow's songs. Think you could teach me how to write poetry that good?" she asked eagerly to the poetic soul in front of her.

Skullette then came from behind her younger cousin and smiled at the eager young child in front of her. "Una, we both had reasons for requesting to your brother you come down here and help a few hours a couple times a week."

"Really?" she asked in a surprised and confused voice. "Why did you want me down here then? You do like me right? You didn't want to tease me or some bad reason for wanting me and my dragon down here?"

"We like you just fine the way you are, Una! Not to worry about that. Neither Skullette nor I have ever hated or told someone not to be themselves. We want people to be accepted for who they are on the inside and not be someone they are not. Being different isn't a crime, though some seem to think it is. But no we don't hate or even dislike you. We're really eager to get to know you a whole lot better. Both you and Nightrainbow. We also really want to help you and your brother out best we can too." Firefang explained and her cousin finished.

"We'll both just say this, we feel we owe it to your brother to help you out for personal reasons, that if you don't mind we can't really share with you. Remember what I said earlier about secrets?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I remember. Secrets and trust are both sacred and shouldn't ever be betrayed to someone else. Not unless the person they belong too wishes to share with them with you, and only after you've earned their trust. I won't betray my brother's trust. So I understand if you two have something between you that you can't trust me with. I get it. So what can you tell me then?"

"Well to help your brother out some we can do a few things to help you. By having you here we can 1. Help you overcome your own shyness and learn to interact with the rest of the village. I can really help you with that since I've been very shy my whole life but I do occasionally come out of my shell," Firefang said.

"Also with you helping down here in the Nursery it has many other benefits for both you and it helps Nightrainbow too. Makes him more social as well and we can all learn about each other together. So that's a win-win for all of us," Skullette spoke up and Nightrainbow nodded in agreement.

"That's very true, but is there another reason you two want to be alone with me?"

"We wish to ease your brother's burden and ease his trouble mind some. While you're with us we both plan to help you out with your lessons some. I'll be helping with improving your reading skills. I love to read and possess a very vast vocabulary from it." Skullette said with some pride in her voice.

"And I'll be helping you with your writing skills and yes I'll be teaching you how to write poetry yourself. So if you're brother does get a bit too busy and sleepy that he can't teach you to improve your skills we'll be stepping in some to aid him. Not because he's the Chief either. We feel we owe it to him. That's about all we can say on that subject." Firefang finished.

"I'd really love that! I also know it make my brother and Valka-mommy very happy as well! Can we get started? And can you help me with my own art skills, too? My brother and Valka-mommy help too but I could use all the help I can get if I'm ever gonna get better in all areas!"

"We promise to help you in any shape or way we can, Una. That we promise. Now do you wish to get started on your lessons? I brought a pillow so you can actually reach the desktop," Firefang told her as she produced a large fluffy pillow she'd made that morning.

"And I've got a lot of ink and paper ready too. So let's begin, shall we?" Skullette suggested which Una nodded enthusiastically and her dragon looked very happy, too. So with that the lessons got underway.

Hiccup sadly didn't get back till it was almost sunset with Toothless. He was panting and very red in the face from all the trouble he'd to deal with all day. He was gasping for breath and needed some water. Which when he got to the bottom of the stairs Firefang had waiting for him.

"Thank you, lady. What's your name? I don't remember seeing you too much before."

"Firefang, I'm Skullette cousin. Head of Bookkeeping and I've done a lot of babysitting too on the side. So how was your day, Hiccup?" she inquired as she and her cousin all drank the icy cold water.

"It was pure torture and exhaustion! Ruff and Tuff decided to do some target practice high up in the mountains and Snotlout was also up there doing some type of physical training, for what I don't know. He was doing that annoying chant you know "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" Dealing with them kept me busy all day. I know they're my friends and I do care about them and all. But still this nonsense should've stopped by now!"

Both women rolled their eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it wouldn't be normal if those three didn't cause some type of mischief at least once a week, would it?" Skullette admitted.

"Yeah, and life be a bit dull and not normal if we didn't deal with their nonsense either. It's just part of life here," Firefang concurred.

"You've got a point ladies. So was my sister and her dragon well behaved today? Was it a good day for her or you two? She wasn't any trouble was she? Did she have fun?" he inquired curiously looking around for her and Nightrainbow.

Both ladies had a strange secretive smile on their pretty features and whispered to each other something before nodding. Firefang left to fetch Una who was in a different room at the moment.

"What's going on?" he asked uneasy.

"We've got a surprise for you, Hiccup. Una? Nightrainbow ready?" called out Skullette as her cousin returned with the little girl and her dragon. Una was clutching a piece of paper tightly and looked nervous.

"Don't be scared, Una. Show your brother what you learned today. Show him what you did all by yourself. Go on." Firefang encouraged her as the grownups all took a seat.

Gulping nervously she nodded and Nightrainbow began to sing a tune he'd been working on all day. It was even more enchanting then the one he sang when they'd first met him. Taking a deep breath Una began to read aloud what she'd managed to write by the end of her day of tutoring.

" _Go to sleep my brother, for it is getting  
Dark.  
We'll be tight until the end, always  
Going to be in my heart  
We'll fight for each other, and take  
Stands  
We'll never find another; we'll hold each  
Other's hands  
In delight we saunter, holding hands  
Like always" _ she finished nervously and took a big breath of air. Her face was bright pink and she looked a bit scared to be honest. Hiccup was staring at her wide eyed with his mouth dropped to the floor. Even Toothless looked speechless.

"Well, brother? Was that good for my first attempt at a poem? Did I read it okay?" she asked apprehensively.

When he finally picked his jaw off the ground he smiled so wide it was even bigger then Toothless's smile and he clapped and shouted happily. "Una! That was so beautiful and great! You read that all on your own?! And you wrote it all on your own, too?! I'm speechless! That was so great! Where and when did you learn to do this?!"

"Skullette and Firefang helped me a great deal today. They said they'd help you out with me. So they helped me improve my reading and writing skills a little bit today," she replied modestly.

"It was nothing, Hiccup. Only too happy to help. You wanted more people to help you out with Una. So that's what we did. You approve, I take it?" the caretaker asked him and he gave them both big hugs and even kissed their cheeks in appreciation.

"Thank you! Thank you, so much! Please if you have time in the future please continue to help me with this. Thanks! C'mon, Una! Let's go show Mom your new skills! This will make her so happy and proud! Maybe even more then I'm feeling right now. See you later, Skullette, later, Firefang! Thanks again!" he said happily as the Haddock siblings left the Nursery with their dragons.

The cousins smiled and both were thinking the same thing. This was only a stepping stone in their mission to make up to Hiccup for not acting on his behalf sooner. Hopefully both one day could apologize to his face and earn his forgiveness. For now this was a good step and both we're eager to get to know Una and her dragon better too. What a great day it had been for everyone!


	7. Love is in bloom for Hiccup

Love is in bloom for Hiccup

After her first day working in the Nursery and making friends with Skullette and her cousin Firefang Una was in a really great mood. Her mood was only made happier when she recited for a second time to both her brother and Valka her poem and Valka _was_ even more proud of her then Hiccup had been. It was nice to see that their suggestion to work a few days a week in the Nursery had more benefits then they'd originally thought. Also unknown to either her son or daughter or their dragons even, Valka knew one of the unsaid reasons that the cousins had worked so hard with Una that day to help her. Though she chose to keep that to herself.

Nevertheless she did know she'd at least do something to thank them for helping out. She was thinking about giving them both one of the necklaces she'd made out of the recycled metal. She'd crafted every single individual piece of the jewelry she'd made uniquely and beautifully. As a result that no two were alike. She go through the jewelry box she kept all of it in later and see which one was best for both women.

"So, did I do a good job? Is it a small improvement? I mean I know the alphabet yes, and I was able to write my own name, and read shorts easy stories you wrote for me, Hiccup. But is this a small step above that?" she questioned aloud uncertainly. She wasn't sure what her family was thinking other then they seemed to be happy for her, though she wasn't sure how well she'd really done.

Her mommy light green eyes leaked of liquid pride as she got up and hugged her daughter tightly and smiled proudly at her. "You've made a very _big_ stride foreword for just one day's worth of work. You've done a _very good job_ , Una! We're both so impressed and proud of you! You should feel very proud of yourself, Una! Doing so well on your own! Good job!" she praised her highly which made Una blushed very pink.

For a moment it looked like she didn't know what to say and then replied, "Thank you, Valka-mommy, thank you big brother, Hiccup! I'm really happy to know I've done well on my own. I do think Skullette and her cousin Firefang are good teachers, but both of you are still good ones too."

"Well, Una, the way I see it is this. If everyone in this village pitches in a little it will make my life a lot easier, plus it will make me even happier to see you grow and learn more. Because I can't wait to see what kinda girl you'll be and what kinda of woman you'll grow to be. So, I'm happy for any and all help when it comes to helping you out. For by helping you out it helps me and I think it's good for the whole village to act like one family, because we are in a nutshell one family. So we each must play our part to help out everyone and by doing so we all live better and happier lives. At least that's the way I see it. Can't speak for everyone else in the village, but if a Chief's first duty is to his people and to protect his own, then I'd say it's the duty of the people to help others out too. By working together we all have much better lives in the end." Hiccup shared his opinions.

For a moment everyone both human and dragon looked at him with a slight curious look. No-one could really understand what he had to do unless they'd to do it themselves. You do never truly understand someone unless you're willing to walk a mile in their shoes. To see, hear and feel the world through their eyes, ears and heart.

Una looked at her brother in a slightly different light at that moment. He'd always been a good role model in addition to a great teacher as well as protecter. Still she realized she'd never really thought too much since being reborn just how hard he had it. She did think however, she at least understood part of the reason, he was at first reluctant to take on the job from Stoick-daddy, even if that was his birthright from the start. It was what was expected of him since he was born, yet she felt this way.

That feeling or belief or opinion whatever term you wanted to use was this. Even if your birth does dictate some of the things expected of you, didn't mean that even if her brother was the next in line for being Chief, it didn't necessarily mean he'd had wanted it. Why did so many people assume what others wanted or expect them to do, and never even bother to ask what that person wanted for themselves? Una did believe in both fate and destiny, yet she also believe that free will, choices and following your heart, also played a huge part too, when it came to your ultimate destiny. Part of it was already written, that much she was sure of. All the same that didn't mean you couldn't write some of it for yourself. That too she was sure of.

She wasn't stupid or anything just because she was just a child. Even when she'd finally reached Valhalla and befriended Kara the Valkyrie of Children and Stoick-daddy had taken her and her blood older brother Boden under his care she'd proven she was much smarter and way more insightful and had lot more deep mature inner thoughts then most children. All of them had be proud of her for that. It was also part of the reason she'd been able to receive her gift of a second chance at life. So just because she was only five didn't mean she was just stupid little girl without any kind of deep thoughts. She was mature in many ways for her age and like Skullette had told her brother that morning. Time and Life teach you a hell of lot more than anything else ever written or to be written. That was all she things she was thinking as she looked at her brother in a slightly different light.

Hiccup was staring at her because she'd become so lost in her own mind she had a slightly glazed and dazed look on her pretty features. So he cleared his voice and nudged her a bit. "Uh, Una? Hello? Are you okay? Are you in there? Hello? You alright?"

She jumped and snapped back to reality and once again was in the living room and not lost in her own mind. Shaking her head for a moment to clear it she looked once again at her family and nodded, "I'm fine, Hiccup. Just got a lot on my mind, kinda like you, I imagine. Too much on my mind, so much in fact my brain is hurting! I might need an ice block myself tonight if this storm continues much longer in my head."

"What you really need young lady, is a bath. Being in that underground Nursery all day has sure made you filthy, even if it did help you educate your brain some. I'm not surprise your brain hurts with how much was crammed into it all in one day. So why don't you get ready for your bath? I'll have Cloudjumper and Nightrainbow go fetch the water and heat it up for you. Then you can get all nice and clean. And make sure to wash your hair thoroughly, it's getting tad oily, sweetie. I'll be with you in ten minutes to help you get cleaned up, okay? I just really need to talk to your big brother alone for a few minutes. So you go get ready for your bath and I'll be there soon, alright, honey?"

"Alright, Valka-mommy, I'll go get ready for a bath. I wish we could somehow make bubbles appear and stay in the water. You know a real bubble bath. It be a lot of fun! I'll go find the soap and what do we have to wash my hair with?"

"I'll bring this concoction of Gothi when I get to you. You just get ready. Cloudjumper? You and Nightrainbow go and fetch the water and get the bath ready." Valka ordered kindly to her dragon and he nodded and jerked his head at the new guy. If Toothless was Nightrainbow's big brother then Cloudjumper was a bit of an uncle to him. Nodding the large four winged dragon and the younger smaller dragon went to fetch the water. And Una went upstairs to fetch the things she needed for her bath. Leaving mother and son alone for even Toothless had left the room for a moment too. He was waiting outside on the porch for the other dragons return.

"Well, I am very happy that this day has gone so well for Una, Mom. I'm so proud and thrilled that she made such a step forward. Like I told Astrid I was extremely worried I'd have to do all of it on my own. Therefore I'm thankful that at least some people are helping us out when it comes to raising Una," he said with a sigh of relief. He then plopped down in a chair and just exhaled a long time. He was clearly tensed up again and could really use another massage, which his mom seemed to figure out quickly on her own. So she got behind him and started working on his shoulders moving down his back and as she did this she spoke to him.

"Tired, I take it? Been a long day for you? Chiefing isn't easy for anyone, son. It may seem harder at first when you're a novice at it. On the other hand, Hiccup, you'll grow into it and become a veteran like your father soon enough. He didn't do so well his first few months either, believe it or not. He made quite a few mistakes at first, but you'll learn like he did as time goes on. I've got faith in you like I had in him," she finished as he relaxed enough and felt much better. Sensing her work had been satisfactory she went and took the other chair and rested herself for a minute.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, Mom, as well as the massage. I've just felt so tensed up for a number of reasons. What you just did though? That was even better then when Astrid did it. Where did you learn to do it so well?"

She gave him a look as if it was obvious and replied with a slight tone "Who do you think gave your father one after a very long hard day? I may have a slim build like you, which is far different than most folks on this island. Doesn't mean I'm weak at all though. I'd years of practice massaging your father's muscular body, long before we even married, I was doing it. There're some things you never forget. So speaking of Astrid how is she doing? Haven't seen much of her for a while now. How is she?"

Hiccup glanced around in all directions as if he was making sure it was safe to talk. Una was still upstairs and the dragons hadn't come back from fetching the water yet. Still he did one more sweep before speaking very quietly as if he was not wanting to be overheard. "Astrid's doing just fine, Mom. She's been busy getting her battle-ax fixed, in addition working on keeping Stormfly from becoming too vain, as you know Nadders have a generous dose of vanity, though occasionally Astrid has to make sure it's not getting to big."

"Okay, why are we whispering as though we lost our voices?"

"Because I don't want anyone not even Una to overhear this next part. Me and Astrid are planning on getting some alone time tomorrow. A whole day to ourselves to try and find our own private hideaway. I won't betray Lover's Cove, I swear! I'm gonna try and find my own! I just need some alone time with Astrid. Away from the rest of the village, and I don't want to hurt Una's feelings by making her think I'm ditching her just to spend alone time with Astrid. So that's why we're whispering."

"Plus, I take it you don't want Una spying on you two, like most younger siblings do?" she guessed in a sly voice.

"Well, yeah that thought has crossed my mind strangely enough. Not that I think she'd do it. Though I'd rather not take a chance. So, we're sneaking off two hours before sunrise and when we'll be back I don't know, but we're getting our alone time in no-matter-what!" he finished in a hurried whisper as they heard Una come downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she had with her a large bar of soap, bath towel and a scrub brush. "Okay, Valka-mommy, I'm ready for my bath now! Is it ready? And I hope it isn't too hot, you know to the point I'm being boiled alive. I rather not be tomorrow night's dinner if it's all the same to you both," she said in a sarcastic manner.

Valka glanced at her son who shrugged. Just then the dragons came back with the water so they first allowed the bathtub to be filled and heated to the right temperature. Just hot enough but not boiling to the point she come out looking like a cooked lobster. "Okay, you boys will have to leave now. All of you! I'll help get Una's hair clean. You just do whatever you need to do for tomorrow. Whatever you got planned," Valka told the men in the house as she picked up her daughter.

Everyone but Nightrainbow got the idea and Toothless had to drag his brother out of the room gently by tugging on his tail. Since it wouldn't be proper to see Una undressed even if it was her dragon. Besides Una wanted her dragon to have manners and be respectful. So he followed his brother's lead as Valka pulled the thick but frayed curtain closed to give them some privacy.

So whilst Valka was helping Una wash her hair properly Hiccup was trying to quite as a mouse to get things ready for his big date in the morning. So he was quickly packing a picnic basket and other supplies for a romantic escapade. Just praying to Odin that he could just sneak away for one day.

"Now, Toothless, you better explain to your little brother, that he shouldn't worry about you being gone all day tomorrow. I'm sure Mom can come up with some excuse for Una not to worry about me being gone all day. I don't want to hurt my poor sister's feelings, by making her think I place other girls ahead of her, but she'll always have a special place in my heart, bud. But so does Astrid! And she needs some time alone with me too, on occasions! If we can manage to pull this off without a hitch. So we've got to be silent tomorrow, got it?" he whispered as softly as he could as he finished packing and hurried to hide the stuff before Una got done bathing.

At least Una wasn't fussy when it came to needing a bath, unlike Gobber, who refused pointblank to unless forcefully made to take one. He said it was a badge of honor to stink as bad as he did. Everyone else said it was just a noxious odor poisoning the good air and they wanted to breathe! His dad always said out of all the silly and frustrating things he had to do as Chief, that making sure Gobber at least bathed three times a year, was on the top of the list of most ridicules and stupidest reasons for a two ice block headache. Hiccup silently hoped he'd never have to drag Gobber into the bathtub with Una watching. It was bad enough as it was and he didn't want to traumatize and give Una nightmares if he could avoid it.

Looking up as he finished hiding things he saw that Toothless had finished his talk with his little brother. By the look of things Nightrainbow seemed to be saying he keep Una from worrying too much. It was still strange to see a brotherly bond between dragons. Even the babies in the Nursery who were blood siblings didn't seem to have this level of a bond as Toothless and Nightrainbow did. And just because Toothless was Nightrainbow's big brother didn't mean he had stopped trying to make Una feel welcome or happy. During their training sessions he'd done everything he could to make them both happy. So he still obviously cared about her too.

"Love is in bloom! Love is in bloom! A bond that cannot be undone! Love is in bloom!" sang Una as she came dashing up to the bedroom all fresh and clean. Her hair was clean, soft, silky and very shiny once more. She had a lovesick grin on her face and he was panicked now that she'd figured out he'd be sneaking out. Though he was surprised instead when she rushed to the bed, jumped on and started to jump up and down and squealed. "I want to hear a love bedtime story tonight! You promised, that you'd either tell me a bedtime story, or help me learn to sing better, by singing me a lullaby. So how about you sing me a story tonight? I want a love story sung! Valka-mommy was humming her and Stoick-daddy's song the whole time we're washing my hair. And I really, _really,_ want to know more about what it's like to fall in love! So can you tell me and Nightrainbow a tale of love before he's forced to go outside for the night? Please?" she begged and sang at the same time.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story my Dad once told me about two dragons falling love before a brave Viking slayed them. Sorry if the ending a bit bittersweet sounding, but it's the only love story I can think of right now. But first please stop jumping, before you fall and break your neck!" he commanded sternly as she obeyed and he pulled the cover up and tucked her in. Then he sat at the edge of the bed racking his brain to remember how the tale went. Then he looked at her and asked a strange question. "I just remembered the story, but do I have to literally sing it too you? I'm not that great a singer."

Both sister and dragon brother giggled amusingly as their older siblings stared at them with a slight annoyances. "You don't have to literally sing, brother. I'm just saying tell me a story, I just like saying 'sing' more than just 'telling' is all. So please sing to me about once upon a time now!"

Taking a deep breath Hiccup did his best to 'sing' her story about a tale of two Deadly Nadders who fell in love as they robbed a lone Viking farm. It was a nice story though sadly like he said the ending wasn't very happy, or at least now it wasn't, as the tale ended with the Viking famer making a special sword and killed the Nadders, when they tried to steal his last sheep in the midst of a mating dance. Neither Una or Nightrainbow cared at all for the ending, however it was the best story to fulfill their story request for the night. After the story ended Toothless walked his brother outside to tuck him in as Hiccup did the same to his sister. He heard her murmur again as she fell asleep "Love is in bloom." Whatever that meant.

The next morning, though neither he nor Una really consider anything morning till the sun actually came up. Even if anything after midnight was 'morning' it wasn't a true morning to them until that mix of gold and copper sky fire of hope graced the skies. Still he managed to execute part one of the plan successfully. He and Toothless were able to slip silently out of the house and meet Astrid and Stormfly at edge of the woods without being caught. As soon as they saw each other they raced into the other's arms and kissed most passionately to the point Astrid's left foot popped up. They stopped lip locking long enough to secure their supplies before taking off and using Toothless' echolocation to try and find their own secret spot to hide away for the day.

"It's still a beautiful night sky, isn't it, Hiccup?" Astrid called to him softly as they watched the dazzling diamonds of the heavens twinkle and shine. He looked up and admired the beautiful stars and the way they formed their own picture up in the heavens.

"Yes, it is, beautiful, no denying that fact, Astrid. So which way should we go? We're trying to find a place no-one gonna find or bother us. And I want it to be special."

"Wherever we spend today at will be special enough for me, Hiccup. Even if it is not some one-of-kind secret magically romantic hideaway. Where are you gonna find something like that around here, anyway, Hiccup?" she said with a chuckle as she took a moment to look at the crescent moon.

Thankfully she was looking that way so didn't see him squirm a bit. He knew he would never break his promise to his mom about Lover's Cove. That would be a secret he take with him to his grave if he had too. He wouldn't betray either of his parents in that manner. Although since seeing _their secrete spot,_ he'd been kinda wanting to find one for him and Astrid. Some place they could call all their own and make their own special treasured memories. He also wished they'd a song of their own. Seeing his parents dance and sing even if it was only once had left an impact on him. He wanted to know more about his parents together and he wanted to somehow forge part that into his own relationship with Astrid.

After all he'd a crush on her for years and now that had blossomed into true genuine real romantic feelings. Beyond simple teenage infatuation. He also knew she'd never imaged that they end up together. Una had been right when she said Astrid _was_ the most beautiful and most skilled warrior on Berk. And it was also known fact she was extremely hard to impress. Just thinking back five short years ago she'd _always looked through him rather than at him._ She'd given Snotlout more acknowledgement then him. If it wasn't for her stumbling on him and Toothless and their first date on a romantic flight she'd might never had really seen the real him. So he really wanted to have something special for them in some shape or form to really make things perfect. So they continued to wander aimlessly just riding the winds hoping they'd guide them to place to call their own. By the time the sun began to ascend upon the horizon they'd flown to the highest point of Berk. The side that didn't face the village and there was no way you could climb up this high. You'd need a dragon for sure to reach this point. As the young couple circled it once it was then Toothless's echolocation found something that would've been missed even the keenest of eyes. Half hidden under a large outcrop of rocks which had surprisingly one lone trees growing out from it was a small cliff. Large enough for the four of them with a few feet to spare.

"Let's check that spot out, bud, shall we?" he said to his dragon as he patted his head tenderly. Toothless grinned and nodded and called out to Stormfly to get her attention. The Deadly Nadder stopped dead in the air and Astrid surprised by the sudden stop almost fell off, but she wasn't both a rider and racer for nothing. She managed to stay on without much trouble.

"Wow, girl! Take it easy! A little warning next time, is all I ask, girl. Hiccup? Did you find a place for the day?"

"I didn't exactly find it as much as Toothless did," he admitted truthfully as both girls flew closer to them. Toothless let out another burst of echolocation and then nodded and led the way to the hidden ledge.

They took a great care and caution when they finally landed. But it looked like this ledge was very strong and they wouldn't have to worry about it crumbling underneath the weight at all. They unhitched their supplies and began to explore the small area some. Even though they're high on top of a mountain surprisingly again this ledge was unique as the tree that grew sidewise to shield it from prying eyes.

Though not nearly as vibrate or soft as the grass at his mom's secret hideaway there was a light and thin carpet of grass with the odd flower or two hidden between the rocks, also hidden between the rocks were usual stones. Some were glowing and many had the most fascinating colors and shapes. Hiccup was starting to feel like his wish was coming true. Could this be the spot that _he could call his secret hideaway?_ Toothless seem to be thinking along those lines too as he let out one last burst of echolocation to determine just how much space they actually had.

"Well, buddy? Are we safe and secure here? And is it big enough? Most importantly do you think we can keep this place hidden so no-one bothers us?" he inquired to the Night Fury who nodded yes to all his questions.

"This place is very pretty, Hiccup. Nice, quiet and wish just a dash of mystery. I like it. Even after all the lands we've discovered it is kinda nice to see that there are still secrets on Berk that we've yet to fully discover. So I'd say we found what you seem to be looking for. A secret place all to ourselves. Though why you wanted to find one so badly I don't know," Astrid said with approval and confusion in her voice. Shrugging she went to get their picnic supplies set up so they could enjoy a good meal together. She may've made a terrible concoction when she invented 'yak-nog" for that one Snoggletog, yet didn't mean she was terrible in all areas either.

While her back was turned Hiccup started to try and find something that he could use as a gift. Like his father had given the lily to his mom. Gathering all the strange stones and rocks he could find he finally started to work on something. By the time Astrid was done making a place for them to enjoy their meal he was finished. Taking a deep breath he kept it hidden behind his back.

"Well, everything is set up, Hiccup. We might as well start eating, seeing how we've not even had breakfast yet, since you insisted we take off before dawn's fair light. What do you got behind your back?" she questioned with interest when she noticed he was hiding something.

He was blushing so much it looked like his face was redder then Nightrainbow's body. Taking a deep breath he revealed what he'd been making in such a short time. It was a very charming bracelet. One-of-kind just like his father had found a one-of-kind flower for his mom, he'd managed to make something just for Astrid. He nervously slipped the gift around her right wrist and was grateful it fit. She held it up to her sky blue eyes to admire it. He waited anxiously for what she'd to say about it.

After a very uncomfortable moment of waiting he heard her gasping in awe and she was crying tears of joy. "Oh, Hiccup! It's so beautiful! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" she cried out elatedly as she leapt into his arms knocking him over as they kissed. They must have kissed for a solid three and half minutes before he had to gently push her off so he could take in a breath of air. She was blushing too and was chuckling a bit awkwardly. Pulling her braid out of her face, she smiled again and said in an awkward tone, "Uh, thank you again for the gift, Hiccup. I really do like it."

"You're very welcome, Astrid. Let's eat! I'm so famished and it looks like both Toothless and Stormfly might duel if we don't feed them either. So let's enjoy ourselves, like we plan to do today, shall we?"

Nodding the four of them all curled up on the ground and began to enjoy the huge basket of food that Hiccup had mostly packed. It was even more romantic as he started to feed bites of some new kinda fish into Astrid's mouth for her. Amused by this she feed him bite by bite a slice of pie she'd made just for their date. After they'd eaten their fill the gazed in amazement at the view they had from this secret location. Even though it was half hidden by that strangely growing tree it was still an incredible view nonetheless.

Sighing dreamily as she laid her head against his chest and he stroked her hair, she murmured dreamily, "Beautiful and breathtaking. Even seeing the world through eyes of a dragon, it's truly amazing what wonders you can still see with human eyes."

"You've got that right, Astrid. So uh do you want to dance?" he asked suddenly and almost instantly regretted saying anything about dancing. For she looked up and gave him an odd look.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing, forget it… it's not important," he tried to wave it off and change the subject. Though Astrid persisted and asked for a second time.

"I didn't heard what you said clearly, Hiccup. You kinda mumbled the last part. So what did you just ask me? And please be truthful. I won't laugh at you. Just repeat what you said."

He mumbled again and she was now playing with her battleax handle so he sighed said as quickly but clearly as he could, "I asked if you wish too….dance…I want to know if you want to dance!" he finished while still blushing like crazy.

She looked taken aback and her eyes went wide. He knew he'd just humiliated himself and should've just kept his mouth shut. "Just forgot I said anything. It really was a stupid idea…"

"It's a grand idea, Hiccup."

He looked up shocked and looked her with his own curious expression. "Really?" he stuttered, "You want to dance with me?"

"Well, yeah, though there is only one problem. Well, two I guess," she amended her answer.

"Well, what's the problem? And can I do anything to fix it? I can fix a lot of stuff from years of learning from Gobber, not to mention I'm smart enough to figure out most solutions to just about any problem. So, lay it out for me. What's the problem? Or problems?"

She was now the one blushing intensely and kinda mumbled her answer which made Hiccup give her a look and she spoke a little louder and clearer. "Well, the first part of the problem is we don't have a song of our own to dance too. Secondly? I never learned to dance in the first place. I took battleax classes never took a dance class, I'm afraid. Mainly cause I thought I never need to learn to dance. When we've had parties for various reasons I always made an excuse as to why I never actually danced. I just never learned how too," she confessed embarrassingly.

"Well, to be honest I've never danced much myself. Though I did see my parents dance and sing their own song before the Battle of the Bewilderbeasts. It was one of the most wonderful and happiest things I'd ever witnessed. I dreamed my whole life what it would be like to see my mom and dad together. I wanted to know how things were before we thought my mom died. Like why Dad had such happy and loving thoughts about her to point he crafted his helmet from her breastplate armor. I admit it was weird plus awkward and that I got the other half, still it was a testament to his devotion and love to her," he said pausing for a moment to remember the moment evoking his mind's eye at the moment. Sighing unhappily and dreamily at the same he continued on.

"So just seeing my parents have one romantic moment was a dream come true. Now it's only a memory a single memory of just one moment of my parents together. It's all I got. I still wish I could've seen more. Even though Dad was right. He had to die to make me stronger, and he did what any parent would do for their child. Like I was willing to sacrifice my whole self _both life and soul_ if meant saving everyone. Though Una was the catalyst for that. I couldn't bear the thought she never be at rest again, and I just knew I had to do something."

"You really love her more than air you breath, don't you? She must mean an awful lot more to you then you're willing to admit, if you were willing to do that because of her. I don't know if I'd ever have that much courage or selflessness and that much love that I'd be able to do that. It must take something beyond words and feelings, to describe to love someone that much, you'd be willing to not only dare to risk it all, but to also ultimately give it all just to save someone you love. I can only barely grasp what you must be feeling towards that little girl down in village at the moment."

"Your right when you say I can't really put into words the feelings and emotions I have for Una. It's beyond description. Still I would do anything and everything I could for her or any of my loved ones. Even if meant doing what my Dad did for me by giving his life for me. That much I do know I'd do if given that choice. I'd make it every time. Now how about we learn to dance together? And if we step on each other's feet, well I guess we'll work on it as we go," he said with a shrug as he got up and held out his hand for her. She took it but then reminded him of the other fact he'd seemed to forgotten.

"Hiccup, we still don't have a song of our own to dance too. And I'm no songsmith, though your sister apparently is learning that's part of her own unique talents."

He ponder this a moment and then a brilliant idea crossed his mind. "We may not have our own song yet, Astrid, though it would be fun and special if Una wrote one. She wants to explore her own talent in music so I'm sure she'd be more than happy to write us one. Does it matter where it came from as long as we have our own song?"

"That would make it a bit more special if we wrote it ourselves. Then again yeah I like that idea. Una's your sister and if we ever tied the knot she'd be my sister too. So if we're all gonna pitch in to help her, she can help us out too. So for now let's just practice dancing."

Both of them gulped and just listening to whistling winds they attempted to learn a dance together. Both of them didn't start out very well and did step a lot on the other's feet which made their dragons laugh at them some. Yet they kept at it and by end of the afternoon when early evening was setting in they'd managed to do one successful dance together. After having a quick bit of what was left of the food they packed up things and tried to find a way to mark their secret haven. Though after they'd marked it with a special arrangement of the rainbow colored stones, Hiccup remembered something else they'd to do before leaving to go home. "Hold up, Astrid we can't just leave yet. Not till we do one last thing!"

"What could possibly be left to do?"

"This place needs a name! We need to come up with a name for it. It's only right if it has a name."

She appeared to be thinking hard at his words and both racked their brains for an idea for a name for their haven. Both of them then spoke together "We'll called Lover's Bloom!" both looked shocked they'd thought of the same name.

"Well, I know it ain't exactly a blooming meadow or a lot of flowers. Though these rocks colors bloom just beautiful as any flower." Astrid explained her reason for the name.

"And our love definitely bloomed a lot more today than it has anywhere else. Plus Una was singing the words last night "Love in bloom" so love itself is a flower that can bloom anywhere it wants. And since this our spot we can call it whatever we see fit. So at least we agree on the name. Now it's getting late and I'm gonna have to make some excuse up for Una about why I wasn't around at all today. I hope I can come up with one as we fly home," he said as he mounted Toothless.

Astrid looked at him and her bracelet then smiled, "I'm sure if you're somewhat honest you won't need to make up an excuse at all. You can just say you need a personal day and that's the truth. You don't have to say you spent it with me. Just tell her you need some time alone. She's a good kid and I'm sure she'd understand that everyone needs some alone time to just think and relax. So I don't think you really need some excuse at all. Plus it wouldn't be right to teach your sister that lying is okay."

"Good point, Astrid. I'll tell her part of the reason and I hope she'll understand. And I'll ask her to get started on writing a song for us. Now let's get home before the whole village wants to behead me for leaving them on their own for a day. I wish the village would understand that even a Chief needs a personal day. I'm sure as you said Una would understand, the rest of the tribe? I'm not so sure. Well time to face the music. Toothless? Take us home, bud! Lead the way!" and with that the young couple left their secret lovers haven knowing they be back soon and hopefully by that time when they danced again they'd have a song to go with it!

So they just flew home dramatically in the setting sun with the happy memories they forged together today and couldn't wait to make more of them later! Love was definitely in bloom for sure!


	8. A true true friend helps a friend in nee

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

(The location of Riker's Valley belongs to Heart of Demons. So tell him what you think of it. I again give credit where it's due! Also Hiccup and Astrid's love song is written by Inuyasharocks01862)

It was a few mornings later after Hiccup and Astrid discovered Lover's Bloom. So far they'd been able to keep the secret to themselves. And yet as awkward as it was they still wanted to learn to dance properly, though they still had to get their own song to dance to first. And Hiccup hadn't found the time yet to request to his little sister if she'd be up to doing. Given how much else he already had to do Hiccup was starting to realize just how desperate and overwhelmed he was becoming, and felt the time had come to ask for help, though he secretly felt when he asked for it he'd end up being somewhat embarrassed among other things. Nevertheless he knew he couldn't do all he needed to do for both Berk and his family without some additional support.

Therefore about five days after his and Astrid alone time he was already formulating a plan to help resolve some of his issues. However, he already knew he still be to some degree desperate as well as extremely embarrassed by the time this was all over. Still desperate times called for desperate measures. Even his father Stoick had had times he needed help beyond was he was able to do for himself. Though Hiccup was quite sure his father would not have to do what he was going to do if he had too. Stoick may have had a hard time admitting when he was in the wrong, yet he doubted his father ever would have to do what he thought he'd be doing if this plan didn't go right from the start.

That morning Hiccup woke up to find everyone else was already awaken. Una was not in bed with him and Toothless wasn't on his bed either. Looking up at the skylight window it was already about a half hour past dawn. Yawning and listening to the Terrible Terrors chattering away he sauntered downstairs to see what the rest of his family was doing.

Reaching the main room he smiled happily at what he was seeing. All three of the family's dragons were enjoying their breakfast of different fish with the random touch of mystery meat mixed into it. His mom was sitting on a chair calmly sewing something, what he couldn't tell for now, but she was happily humming her song as she worked. And on the floor next to the fire pit was Una. She appeared to be working with her two new journals he'd provided with her a few days ago. One was for practicing drawing, the other was for her to write whatever she felt like. Whether it be song lyrics, more attempts a poems or whatever. He was extremely appreciative again, that thanks in part to some of the private tutoring from the Skullette and her cousin Firefang, that Una's reading and writing skills had to progress to the point she wasn't struggling, nearly as much as she did when they first met. She still had trouble with some spelling and a hard time sounding out the more difficult to pronounce words, but that was something every child went through when they're learning to read and write.

He then made his way over to the table to get something for breakfast and that's when his mom noticed him. "Morning, Hiccup. Sleep alright?"

Pausing for a moment to gulp some yak's milk he replied with a yawn, "Yeah, I slept alright for the most part, Mom. Didn't' realize though I'd be the last one up. When did you all get up?"

"We've been up for about an hour now. I just figured with how passed out you were you could use some extra shuteye this morning. Don't worry. We saved you some breakfast. So you won't have to do Chiefing on an empty stomach. It's under that lid. I didn't want the dragons nosing through it. Or at least Nightrainbow. He still a bit too curious and not fully understanding all the rules of the house yet," Valka commented with a glance at Una who looked up for a second from her work.

"Well, I know, Valka-Mommy that Nightrainbow's manners ain't perfect yet, but he's still learning, just as I am. But at least he's gotten a lot better since that first night we brought him home!" Una replied defensively.

"He has, sis, no-one arguing that. Though every dragon needs to be a bit housebroken like any other pet. It's just a simple fact of life, sis."

"Okay, as long as you're not being mean to him," she replied and went back to writing something.

Taking the lid off his plate he began to savor the meal his mom had made for him. After taking a few bits he asked with his mouth still a bit full, "So, what are you making, Mom?"

"Hiccup, don't chew with your mouth open, it's a bad example for Una, as well as Nightrainbow given we're just talking about the subject of manners," his mom reprimanded him sharply without looking up. Blushing some he swallowed and said,

"Sorry about that, Mom. So what are you making?"

"It's a surprise, so I cannot tell you what I'm making. Now why don't you tell me what you're planning for the day? I get the feeling you're wanting to slip away again."

"Mom!" he hissed looking at Una who appeared to not notice what was just said. He sighed and again was thinking it was a good thing about how Astrid had advised him to deal with Una after their date. He'd mention the truth to a degree that he'd needed a personal day and she had been surprisingly accepting. Una hadn't gotten mad at all and he was secretly wondering if she'd guessed where he'd been all day. He didn't however want to take a chance she get mad at his plans for today. Though he still have to discuss them with both his mom and her.

"If you must know both of you," he said which caused both ladies to look at him, "I'm planning on going with my friends to spend the day at Riker's Valley. Somewhere a bit private and off the beaten track," he explained in a rush.

"Riker's Valley?" Una repeated clearly confused, "What and where the heck that is? And why have I never heard of it before?"

"It's a place on Berk where those who've shammed their titles go as punishment, Una. It was named after a rouge rotten to the core Viking from many generations ago named Riker the Riot. He was a very cruel and very unlikable fellow. He would do anything and I mean _anything_ to get what he wanted. And didn't care who got in the way, Viking or Dragon. He had a group of followers who tried to take over Berk and making only pain, destruction and violence reign supreme. But a group of Berkians stopped him. Then he and his cohorts were banished to Valley on the far side of Berk, which is inescapable. Unless of course you've got a trained dragon. Otherwise you're stuck there till you died. Not that it's been used for that purpose for many generations, but the name stuck." Valka explained patiently to her daughter who looked genuinely intrigued by the history lesson.

"Wow! That's something neither you nor Stoick-daddy told me. What else don't I know about my new home?"

"We'll give you a complete history of Berk at another time, Una, I promise. Just know me and the gang are going there because we need some privacy and I'd like to keep what I'm planning on doing if I must not visibly seen by the rest of the village," he added in a quiet voice.

"What are you planning to do that's already got you're so embarrassed, son?"

"Can't say it, Mom. Just trust me its better left unsaid. Though what I plan to do is only a last resort. Only if I got no other option," he replied cryptically still not clearly explaining anything to either of them. Though they decided to let the mystery subject drop.

"Well, whatever you're doing today, brother, I hope you and your friends have a nice time. My other older brother Boden once told me that when it comes to friends this. And that's a true, true friend helps a friend in need no-matter-what they're asking. I mean he said as long as it's not something wicked or anything of that nature, friends should do whatever they can for a friend, right, Hiccup?" Una remarked wisely with her beautiful blue eyes bright and happy.

"Boden was right on that one, Una. I only wish my friends knew as much as our brother did. I mean I didn't get to know him as much as I know you. But he still called me his brother too."

"Boden does consider you a real brother like I do, Hiccup. He like anyone who could perform the miracles you did was family in his book. And Stoick-daddy treated us both like his children, even though like with us we still ain't blood, but we're brother and sister in all the ways that truly matter, aren't we?"

"As me and Stoick both told you three," Valka cut in causing both children and their dragons to look at her, "You cannot chose who your blood family is. On the other hand, true family isn't determined by blood, it's determined by love. And at least we all know Boden and Stoick have each other in Valhalla to love and care about each other, so neither is lonely. And that they're watching over all of us now. So family is bonded by love, not blood," she finished passionately. She then hugged both of them tightly and kissed each of their foreheads.

"This one of the reasons I'm so elated you're home now, Mom. I think I go crazy going from being a half-orphan to a full orphan, if you'd really been dead. It's nice to have still one parent in my life. And it's good that Una has such a great mom too."

"I love you so much too, Valka-mommy! Neither Boden nor I can even remember anything about our birth parents. Which is a little odd to be honest. Given almost all the other souls of Valhalla, when they pass through the great golden gates escorted by the enchantingly beautiful Valkyries, they still have full memories of their lives. Neither Boden nor I could remember anything other than our last few days alive. Which is why we both see you, Stoick-daddy and Hiccup as our only family. Since we cannot even remember anything other than that." Una confessed depressingly with her head hung low with tears streaming down her pretty face.

Hiccup immediately embraced his little sister soothingly stroking her hair and spoke softly and gently, "Shush, Una, it's alright, I'm here now. I'll always be here for you. I promise I'll always be here for you. It's gonna be alright, I promise. Shush," he promised as he rocked her slowly.

This made Valka so proud and happy to see the kind of man her son had become in her absences. He was truly someone that both she and Stoick would forever be proud. From the frail and fragile baby in her arms to the astonishing young man he was now. Any parent would be proud if their child had become such a remarkable person such as her son had become. She watched as her children pulled out their embrace and Hiccup wiped the last of the silver teardrops off Una's face. Stroking her face fondly he spoke.

"Don't worry, Una, I promise on my life and soul, I'll always be here for you and you'll never be alone or forgotten ever again. I promised I'd give you the best time of your life and I will do just that. No-matter-what anyone else says you'll always be my little sister, always. I swear!" he vowed with a passion like a dragon's fire was hot.

She smiled happily and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Hiccup. I promise to be a good sister!"

"Well, I've kinda had a favor I've been meaning to ask of you. Something I only want you to do for me. That no-one else can be trusted with or be able to do. Think you can do something really special for me?"

"Anything! You name it, I'll do it! So what can I do for one of the best brothers in the whole Nine Realms?"

"I want you to write me a song."

"A song?"

"Yeah, a love song. Something that Astrid and I can dance too. Like Mom and Dad had their own song? I want one too, but I sadly cannot think of any words or music on my own. So think you could do us the honor of giving us our song?"

"It's be more than an honor to that! It will really give me and Nightrainbow a great challenge and excellent chance to bond! If I do this does that mean I can go finally flying in the open skies, instead of just the training ring?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll go flying together in the open skies. Even if you can't do the song, I think you've proven you're ready for the open skies, though only if I'm there with you."

"I won't let you down, brother! I promise by the time you get home tonight, I'll have written the best love song ever! I promise! C'mon on, Nightrainbow! We've got work to do!" and with that girl and dragon dashed outside to work in the beautiful sweet sunrays.

"You're one impressive young man, son. Now I'd get going before too much daylight is burned. And whatever happens today when you're alone with your friends, I promise I won't laugh when you get back. Now get going. I think I'll give this house a good cleaning. Didn't your father ever hear of dusting or anything of the sort?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Mom, you spent 20 years living in a cave made in a mountain of ice. Did you do any cleaning while you're gone?" he replied sarcastically with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, okay, it wasn't super clean, I'll admit to that. Still doesn't change the fact that this house could do with a thorough cleaning. I'll spend my day tackling that task, you just do what you gotta do. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Una too. So hurry up! You know how impatient some your friends can be."

"Love you, Mom! C'mon, Toothless let's get going, buddy! Let's see how fast you really are!" as he mounted his dragon and they flew so fast out the door they set off a sonic boom.

The rest of the gang was waiting impatiently at the edge of the beach. Snotlout looked particularly in a bad mood from being made to wait. To pass the time the Twins were busy having another "who could smack the hardest" contest which apparently Ruffnut was winning. Fishlegs was keeping busy organizing his dragon cards and Astrid was just biting her tongue ready to snap at anyone who said the wrong thing. Which of course Snotlout made the mistake of making about two seconds later.

"Where the hell is he?! We've been waiting for like two freakin' hours already! I mean I so could be spending my morning doing better things than waiting for his Chiefness to taking his sweet time to get here. I mean what are we even doing waiting for him anyway? Just because he's the Chief now doesn't mean he can still boss us around! Or make us wait!" he grumbled loudly which Hookfang seemed to agree with a grunt of his own.

"Yeah, it ain't fair to make us wait, even if he's in charge now! Like we also could be spending the day doing something better than this endless waiting!" snapped Tuffnut as he rubbed his sore forehead which Ruffnut had smacked so hard she'd left a hand impression and a nice bruise.

"I totally win! So pay me now, Tuff!" Ruffnut declared triumphantly as she held out her right hand clearly waiting for something. Her brother grumbled but paid up by giving her a dagger made from a dragon's tooth. "Thank you! I knew this would be mine one way or another!"

"Why do you get all the cool things Gobber makes out of all those bad teeth he's pulled from the dragons' mouths? That dagger was made as you know from one of the Screaming Death's teeth that it left behind! I mean I had to go to a lot to steal it from that private stash! Why do you have to end up with it?!" he demanded angrily only to shut up when the other glared at him.

"You stole a dragon tooth dagger? Are you nuts? Wait, don't answer that, you've already proven that you two are nuts!" Fishlegs answered his own question. The twins didn't look happy and we're about to sic Barf and Belch at him and Meatlug when Astrid exclaimed happily.

"Look, guys! It's Hiccup! So if you don't all shut your traps I'll tell him about the theft and you'll have to deal with the Chief. If you all just try and act like semi-normal and good friends I'll keep my mouth shut. So deal?"

"Anything you say, Astrid! We don't want to be thrown off the island!" everyone said at the same time as all the dragons nodded in agreement. Smiling she than subconsciously started to play with her new bracelet.

Toothless soared dramatically above them before landing in front of them with Hiccup removing his mask and shaking out his hair. Pausing only for a moment to take a long sip of some ice cold berry juice Una had left for him, he looked up and said apologetically

"Guys, I'm really sorry for being late! I so did not mean to oversleep! So sorry for making you guys wait. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble with me being late."

"Well..." Snotlout began but Astrid silenced him with a death glare and he shut up.

"We're all fine, Hiccup. So what's the game plan for today?" she asked with a final death glare glance at the rest of the gang who got the unspoken message.

"Yeah, we've haven't hung out in the longest time, Hiccup. So where are we all going today?" Fishlegs inquired curiously.

"And is wherever we're going to have food? I could really use a lot of salmon! We totally skipped breakfast to be here," Tuffnut commented as he rubbed his empty belly.

Ruffnut admired her tooth dagger for a second but quickly hid it before Hiccup got a closer look. Tossing her braids over her shoulder she added on, "Yeah, we could all use some breakfast. We're in such a hurry even the dragons didn't get to eat! So is where we're going to have some food?"

"Yeah, it's the least you owe us for being late!" Snotlout snapped before Astrid had Stormfly shoot a spike at him hitting in the tip of his left boot, "YEOW!" he screamed and said a word Hiccup knew he'd never repeat in front of Una, EVER.

"GUYS! Look I said I was sorry for being late, already! Isn't that good enough? And by the way my Mom and Una packed us a big lunch to enjoy. So yeah you'll get some food, so don't be so be so crabby, okay?!"

"Alright, as long as we get some food, it's cool with us, Hiccup. Now where are we going? And is there a chance to blow something up?" Tuffnut asked gleefully as he licked his lips.

"I don't think you'll want to blow anything up, Tuff. Look we're heading to Riker's Valley and if we don't take off now we won't be back by sundown. And Una's expecting me home by then. So, let's get going, okay, guys?" he said in a slightly exasperated tone as he remounted Toothless and got ready to take off.

"RIKER'S VALLEY?! WHY IN THE NAME OF VALHALLA ARE WE GOING THERE?!" everyone demanded in astonishment at the same time as they all followed their Chief's lead and took off for the Valley.

"I've got my reasons. That's all I'm telling you all for now till we get there, okay, gang? For now let's just get moving. I need a bit of a break away from Berk anyhow. You don't know how exhausting being the Chief is till you've actually done it yourself," he tried to say over the roaring winds but no-one caught anything after the first sentence.

So since no-one could hear the others they just kept silently for the two hours it took to get to the Valley. Just trying to enjoy the secrecy as they passed it by. From the air the Valley looked like just a giant jagged hole in the ground surround by a bunch of dead burned trees. Still they all dived into it and they could easily see why you needed a dragon to get out. The hole in the ground was much deeper than most people would figure. Not to mention the walls were so steep there was no way to climb up. Also since the trees above were dead they didn't provide any shelter from the sun when it was directly overhead.

"So, Hiccup? Did you bring us here to die or something?" Ruffnut asked in confusion as they walked the bottom of the valley. It was almost barren but there was some yellow grass and they could hear some water splashing nearby.

"No, no-one gonna die today, Ruffnut. Unless I'm the one gonna die of embarrassment," he muttered to himself as they explored the Valley some.

"You think we'll find any dead Viking corpses? Or bones or something cool like that?" Tuffnut asked suddenly as he began looking around for such things.

"Has the sun already cooked your brains? If you even had one?" Snotlout asked rhetorically as he followed behind them.

"There is so much history here, guys! Think of what we could learn about our own ancestors and the past of our own island! Just think of the knowledge we can find here!" Fishlegs spoke up optimistically trying to lighten everyone's mood. It didn't work at all.

"Don't think anyone's feeling your optimism, Fishlegs but thanks for trying," Astrid whispered as the gang finally reached a shady outcrop by a small but weak waterfall.

"Okay, gang, this should be a good spot. We'll be okay and I know from my own research that there are a few caves nearby that the banished would hang out during the hotter times of the day. So we can all have a bite to eat and I'll tell you the reason I asked you all to come here today. Away from the rest of the village. Toothless? Do you have the basket Mom and Una packed, bud?"

The Night Fury nodded and glided over and slid two very big heavy baskets jam-packed of food and drinks off his back. Everyone started rushing over to grab the food, but Toothless let out a plasma blast, telling them to back off and be respectful and patient.

Hiccup then handed out everyone equal provisions and also divided up what their dragons needed for food. After everyone was served then they all ate their meal quietly. Well as quietly as you could get between the twins smacking nosily and Snotlout belching every five seconds. Astrid looked disgusted by their bad manners and Fishlegs just kept his head down.

Hiccup remembered what he said to Una when she first mentioned she wanted Nightrainbow to have good manners. It looked like maybe teaching dragons good manners be easier than teaching these clowns how to have basic table manners. Still he didn't bring them all to this place to ride them for their gross and ill-mannered eating habits. Setting down his plate he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright, gang, now that we've all eaten our fill, I think it's time I got straight to the point why I asked you all to come here today with me."

"Is because you just can't get enough of us? Or that you've actually missed us?" Snotlout remarked sarcastically with a smirk.

"It has been awhile since any of us have done anything together, Hiccup. Just pointing out a fact is all," Fishlegs concurred.

"Yeah, it just ain't like the old days when we go do crazy stupid insane stuff at the drop of a helmet!" Tuff said in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, you do seem to spend more time with that little girl that you've ignored us, like we ignored you before. Is there a connection or something to that?" Ruffnut asked as if she had an actual moment of clarity for once in her life.

"I never thought I live to see or hear the day I say this, Hiccup, but for once the twins have proven an actual point. If fact so does Snotlout surprisingly. You have been so busy with Una you haven't spent much time with any of us," Astrid acknowledged to everyone else surprise.

"Thanks for agree with me for once, Astrid. So out with it, Hiccup. What do you want?" Snotlout demanded to the young Chief.

Sighing heavily his bright green eyes got a pleading look too them he looked at the ground and fumbled a few minutes with what he wanted to say. "You've all got a point. I've been very busy with learning how to run the village and taking care of my little sister, that I've not exactly made time for my friends. And it looks like I need all of you to help me out. Because I'm realizing there is a lot I can't do without your guys help. All of you."

"Even us? You need us?!" the twins said in shock together pointing at themselves. And they looked even more confused than their dragon. In fact everyone looked a bit confused.

"Well, it's nice to know you do admit you need _my help._ Knew you realize that sooner or later," Snotlout said with a chuckle to which Astrid stomped on his sore foot. He screamed in pain and backed into Hookfang who lit up and burned him some. Luckily there was some water to put it out.

"What exactly do you need help with, Hiccup? What can we do to help you with your job as Chief? Like what do you want us to do? Something fun and cool I hope," Fishlegs inquired hopefully.

"It's not so much as the Chiefing I need help with as it is the other part to my life now. I've got a lot of responsibilities to the village. However, the one I really need your guys help with is my other responsibility. Namely I want all of you to do something to help me with my little sister," he admitted at last.

This caused the twins and Snotlout who'd been drinking water to spew it all over the place. They all laughed for a few seconds till they realize Hiccup was being dead serious. Then the whole group looked at each other with more confusion and uncertainty

"Hold on a sec! Let me get this straight! You're not asking us to do anything to run the village or boss around the rest of Berk? You want us to help you with some strange little ghost girl who was somehow brought back to life? Why do you even think she's your sister? She's just very strange and I'll admit she gave me a good black eye that one time. But you want _us to help you with her?"_ Snotlout repeated in disbelief.

"Okay this is very weird, I'll admit it," Tuff said turning to Ruff who replied, "Yeah, never thought I live to see a day when _Hiccup wanted our help with something!"_

Hiccup got a little angry but tried to keep his voice level and said through gritted teeth. "Yes, Snotlout, that's _exactly what I'm asking._ And whether you or the rest of the world or anyone in the Nine Realms understands it or not, _she is my little sister. GOT IT?"_

"Okay! Don't get so touchy!"

"Look, guys. Will you help me or not? I'm willing to beg on my knees here if I have too. I'll do it right now if you want! I'll let you milk me for all it's worth even!" he said as he actually dropped to his knees in a somewhat dramatic humorous fashion. "Look, you all got the Chief of Berk on his knees asking for all of your help. So are you gonna help me out or not? Because as Una said this morning before I left, true friends help a friend out no-matter-what! I'm begging here. That make you happy? I'm literally begging for your help, and I wouldn't beg if I didn't need you guys. _All of you!"_

"Wow, you _are serious ain't you?"_ Snotlout finally said in disbelief. And even though he and the twins normally would've milked this for all it's worth they're more stunned that Hiccup _was actually begging and wanting their help!_

For a moment everyone present dragon and Viking alike just looked dumbfounded at the Chief literally on his knees begging. But after only seeing that for a moment they saw it differently. This wasn't their Chief ordering them around. This was a friend who was a brother asking for help with someone he clearly loved very much and wanted help with to take care. So for once in a blue moon neither Snotlout nor the Twins acted on their normal instincts and even Fishlegs actually looked at Hiccup in a different light.

Only Astrid didn't looked surprised, given she'd already promised to help. But she was stunned Hiccup was willing to put himself in such an embarrassing situation and not care if he was ridiculed. He was that desperate for help and didn't care how he got it even if it meant being mocked for the rest of time. He was just wanting his friends to help him.

"Alright, we'll all help with your little sister, Hiccup. If that's what you need our help with we'll do it. As your sister said true friends help a friend in need. So what do you want all of us to do?" Fishlegs asked first.

Hiccup looked gratefully at his friends as they all nodded and smiled. Getting off his knees and dusting himself off he bowed his head and smiled and spoke in a grateful tone. "Thank you, guys, I mean it. Thank you. So what do _you think you can teach Una for me?"_

"Well, I've already promised to help her learn how to fight. Though I'll keep my promise no weapons training till she's older and strong enough to actually lift a weapon," Astrid reminded him.

"I'll help with that. Girls need to stick together. And it will be easier to your sister to learn to fight if two girls worked with her. And I can try and give her some sisterly advice seeing how I'm the only one in this group other than you, Hiccup with a brother. So I'll do my part to help out with that," Ruffnut volunteered with sincerity. Hiccup actually looked at her and could see for once Ruffnut wasn't going to act like halfwit and would actually teach something useful and not mayhem or chaos.

"I think its best I help her with writing her chapter for Nightrainbow into the Book of Dragons, seeing how I've got it memorized. And I can teach her some other useful trivia about more than just dragons," Fishlegs proposed.

"I'll do one better then teaching her to be fighter. I'll help get her into better shape. She'll be as much an athlete and real warrior by the time I'm done with her. I won't do anything to hurt or make her feel bad! I'll do whatever you approve of, Hiccup," Snotlout added hastily when he saw Hiccup give him a stern look.

"I'm not sure what I can teach her, but I'll think of something. I guess I could try giving her some history lesson or something like that. I'm not a complete idiot, you know. I'll do what I can to help." Tuffnut assured him.

"Thank you, guys. You've no idea how much this really means to me. Really I'm very thankful for your guys help. So let's head home."

"Oh one more thing, Hiccup?" Snotlout started to say which caused Hiccup to turn around and look nervous.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"This goes against everything I'd normally do but none of us will blab to the rest of the village how you got on your knees and begged us. Consider it me doing my one nice favor for the year."

"Us too, Hiccup. Normally we'd enjoy making fun of you and tattling to the rest of the village for all its worth," Tuff started but Ruff finished, "But we won't. We can't make well on our other promises, but we all swear on your father Stoick's soul we won't tell anyone what happened here today. You can't count on me or Tuff for much, but we swear we won't make a laughing stock out of you. Even if we do it in heartbeat normally. We won't do it this time."

"Thanks, I do really appreciated that. Now let's get going home. I can only disappear for so long before I've got to do something for Berk. So let's go, gang and I'll try to make some time for you guys more often. I promise," he said as they all took to the skies and made their way back home.

After saying goodbye to his friends and taking a big sigh of relief that what he'd to do wasn't going to be made into one of the worst moments of his life he and Toothless slowly waked home. They barely reached the house when Una and Nightrainbow came flying out with big huge smiles and tackled them both to the ground.

Laughing gleefully they finally pushed their younger siblings off gently. He patted Una's head and Toothless rubbed his little brother head affectionately. Seeing them both smile made their day.

"We're both happy to see you two too. So how was your twos day?" Hiccup asked kindly to which Una looked up very gleefully and even Nightrainbow seemed to be extremely happy.

"We did it, Hiccup! It took us all day, but we've got it done! Look!" she said as she shoved a piece of paper into his face.

"Uh what is it?" he asked confused.

Una frowned for a moment and said, "I did what you wanted me to do. Nightrainbow and I worked all day and we finally came up with the perfect song for you and Astrid. We even got the right melody for it! Did you forget you asked me to do this?"

He slapped himself for being a dolt and smiled sheepishly. "I've had a lot on my mind today, Una, and yeah that little tidbit slipped my mind. But I really want to hear what you came up with. So let's hear it! Toothless and I want to hear what you and Nightrainbow came up with. So sing it, sis!"

"Okay, since it's a duet I'll have to sing both parts for you now. But I'll tell you which part you're supposed to sing, what's Astrid's and what you are to sing together. Nightrainbow? From the top!" and he began to sing one his most beautiful melodies yet.

"This is your part first," she said as she began to sing, " _Two young hearts of love and  
Beauty come together as one  
I can see the day when you first  
Saw me reflected in your eyes_

"Then Astrid sings this part " **When I saw you.  
My soul threw away the mask  
To reveal the beauty  
That hides deep in me  
**  
"After that you both sing this part together " _**All of our love  
Has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack  
Please don't ever leave me  
**_  
"After you two sing that part it goes back to Astrid and she sings this **" I'll fly the endless sky  
Forever with you  
You've got my back  
And know that I've got yours  
**  
"You sing back this next verse " _I only needed a miracle  
I wondered if you could hear me  
Call at all?  
Until that day  
I kept screaming your name_

"And finally you finish together this part. " _ **All of our love  
has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack Please don't ever leave**_ _**me.**_ "

She finished singing and explain and looked a bit out of breath for singing and explain each part hadn't been easy. She looked nervously at her brother. She was even more nervous than when she had recited her poem Firefang had helped her write. That was just for fun. This was a labor of love and she wanted to know she'd done it right. The words had come from her heart and she hoped they're perfect for the one she loved the most.

"Well? Do you like it, Hiccup? You think Astrid will like it too? Or is it just way bad?"

For a moment neither of the older brothers said anything. They looked like they'd been struck dumb. This caused their younger siblings to fidget a bit and looked scared. Finally Hiccup spoke and he was crying tears of joy. "That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. It has the same magic and romance as my parent's song "Dancing and dreaming!" and I know Astrid will love it too! You did beyond great, Una. You wrote a masterpiece of love in one afternoon! Thank you! I love it! It will take a bit of time for me and Astrid to have it memorized and a lot more practice of dancing to get it right! But this is more then I dreamed possible! So thank you!" he said as he scooped her up in a big hug and spun her around super-fast. Then kissed her forehead happily. She cried her own tears of happiness and threw her arms around his neck and snuggled closely to his heart.

"You're welcome, big brother! I'm so happy you loved it! So can I at least see and hear you and Astrid sing and dance to it once?"

"When we've actually got it down pat yes. For now let's get settled in for the night. It's been a long day for both of us. So come on. Let's see what Mom made for dinner and see if she actually got the house clean by herself!" he said with a laugh and laughing and giggling the siblings and their dragons went home in complete and utter bliss.


	9. A special place for a special girl

"A Special Place for a Special Girl"

One of the best sounds ever created to be heard was riding the winds around Berk right now. Right now flying high in the freedom of the endless sapphire skies above was Una. And it was her laughter that was making such a wonderful sound, seeing how hearing a child laugh in pure joy was a very heartwarming sound.

She and Nightrainbow were riding together at the moment, flying for the first time in the open air as they chased the wind and touched the sky. And of course flying nearby were their older brothers, who looked like they couldn't have been prouder unless it was cry of a soaring eagle they'd made.

Hiccup was actually crying a bit as Una was able to keep herself steady for a few moments on her own. She let a loud whoop of pure excitement as they gradually rose higher into the air. Toothless was eyeing his little brother and cocked his eyes up at his rider and Hiccup nodded in silent agreement. It looked like Nightrainbow was a good flyer, not yet at the same level as Toothless, but it was quickly becoming obvious that the singing rainbow dragon was more than capable of holding his own in the air. As a result at least the older brothers felt that if there was some trouble in the skies for their younger siblings, at least they felt reassured that Nightrainbow would be able to at least get Una safely to the ground, without her getting hurt.

"Good job, Una! Take it nice and slow. Don't try anything to dangerous or risky at the moment. The point of this flight is to get you use to the basic flying. So no daring stunts, got it?" he called to her as he and Toothless got nearer to them.

Their younger siblings both frowned and both whined, "What's the point of being up here if I can't do some of the things you've done for years?"

"Una, we've been over this," Hiccup replied wearily as they pulled alongside them. "Until you've _gotten a lot_ more experience under your belt, and you and Nightrainbow have flown a lot more together, we ain't doing any aerial tricks that could get you killed. Therefore don't try and argue, my mind is already made firmly up on this one."

Flicking a loose strand of lilac hair out of her face she sighed in defeat. Even Nightrainbow sighed in defeat when his older brother gave him a stern look. There was no point in arguing even if they did want too, because they both understood quite well their older brothers' reasoning, and it was in good judgment and of sound mind. Still even though they both were just looking out for their best interest at heart, and too keep them safe, didn't change the fact it was still a bit annoying. It sucked a bit at times to be the younger sibling.

"Alright, Hiccup, we'll do as you say. I won't break your rules, neither will Nightrainbow, isn't that right, my friend?" she asked as she stroked his horns and then starched his right ear which caused him to purr blissfully. He was still purring but nodded in agreement.

"Alright, as long as we understand each other. C'mon time to head back. We've done a great job for your first real sky flight," as they banked left to head home. He looked at Una's face and could easily read her thoughts and emotions from just her eyes alone. Feeling he needed to say something he glided next to her and she looked up at him with those big sapphire eyes.

"Look, I know I may sound like I'm being too controlling and overly protective, and I'm sorry about that. But please try to understand, Una. Please really try to understand this. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You mean as much to me as Toothless also means to me. Both of you hold a very special place in my heart. I just don't want to see or lose someone else that means something to me, like I lost Dad," he explained with a few tears in his brilliant green eyes.

Pulling alongside him till she could touch his hand she put her left hand on his, keeping her right one on the saddle. He now looked at her and she gave him a warm and comforting look. "I know it was hard to loose Stoick-daddy even if he did the ultimate act of love for you. It hurts me still sometimes to know how long I was separated from Boden till you came and reunited us. Losing a loved one is never easy. I'm only five and I understand that better than anyone else on this island, other they you of course, brother. At least like Valka-mommy said they've got each other in Valhalla and are watching us right now. So please remember Stoick-daddy died doing what any real parent do for their child. As you're willing to do for me and everyone else in the Nine Realms. You've got the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known, Hiccup, in my first life or afterlife, you do have the biggest heart I've seen or known."

"You're very smart and wise for a child, Una. Thank you," he said as her ruffled her hair affectionately and she smiled kindheartedly in return. "Let's get going home, now. It's almost dark anyway."

"Right behind you, brother! Nightrainbow? Kick into high gear, boy!" as she did as he had told her and gently nudged him in the side. And it looked like both the dragon brothers were very speedy fliers as they zoomed home. All that could be seen from the ground was two streaks jetting across the sky. One jet-black the other like a living rainbow and all that was heard riding the winds was their laughter of pure joy.

Waiting for them back at the house was their mother, her dragon Cloudjumper and oddly enough Gobber. While their mom looked both proud and pleased at both of them as did Cloudjumper, Gobber looked like he had some business he wanted to talk about.

Sighing heavily reminding himself that a Chief's work was never done, even when the sun had come down, he just braced himself for whatever lack of fun thing he had to face with Gobber. Putting on a brave face for Una's sake they landed. He then helped her off her dragon and she dashed swiftly into her mommy's waiting arms.

"Hey, Mom, hello, Gobber. How are you all doing?" he asked causally as he and the dragons brought up the rear. Jerking his head to the left Toothless got the idea and nudged Nightrainbow to the back of the house where their supper was awaiting them.

"We're fine, sweetheart, all of us are doing just fine. So regale us with the daring and stunning tale of how Una did on her first flight in the open air?" Valka requested as she stroked her daughter's hair soothingly.

"It was a blast, Valka-mommy! I really did a great job, didn't I, Hiccup?"

"You did a lot better than a few of the other riders did when we took to the skies for the first time, I'll admit to that. Even better then Dad did when I first attempted to teach him. Not to mention you actually listened to what I said. Still, remember what I also said? Nothing dangerous or risky till you've learned more and of course when you're a bit older."

"I know, Hiccup, I know. And of course you say the same thing, Valka-mommy. Right? I'm too young to do anything fun in the sky."

"I don't want you to fall off an airborne fire breathing reptile thousands feet in the air, either, Una. And to be honest I may be very agile and well-balanced in the air, despite my age, still I wouldn't let any child whether they be mine or anyone else's do anything of the sort, till they were older and wiser too. So don't think it's just you, honey. It's the same rule for all the children of Berk. Now go get cleaned up for dinner. The three of us have some private business to discuss. We'll be inside soon, okay, sweetie?" she told her as she put her down on the ground.

"Okay! See you in a few! What are we having?"

"I made some lamb chops and pie, with some cabbage for the needed vegetables. Don't worry it not from that ass's old field. I'd never serve anything that vile being ever cultivated after what he did to your brother. Now go wash up and set the table. We'll be in shortly."

"Alright!" and she dashed inside slamming the door loudly behind her. As her family watched fondly on Gobber asked a silly question.

"She really won't eat anything that came from Mildew's patch? Is she just being stubborn or what?"

"I think, Gobber, it's a little of both. She doesn't want to have to eat vegetables like any other kid. Though I do believe she would eat them just not from Mildew's patch. She doesn't like at all what I told her that ass did to me or Toothless. So I do think she eat her veggies more willingly if she was sure they weren't grown in the soil of a man who nearly got me killed more than once."

"And I tell you too, Gobber, like I told my son. If I had been around when that beast did what he did to my son and the dragons, I'd swear he'd been dead in five minutes by my bare hands. I'm really surprise you guys didn't just banish him from the island before he joined the Outcasts. Would've saved you all a lot of trouble and the dragons and Hiccup would've been much safer," Valka informed the blacksmith with an angry look on her face.

"Okay, I won't get between a raging mother and her family. I ain't that stupid. That's not why I came here tonight, at any rate. Though you're right, Valka, we should've just banished Mildew a long time before he nearly got Hiccup killed. So let's get to the reason I did come." Gobber said as he nervously tugged at his mustache.

"Yes, let's get to that point and quickly. I don't want dinner getting cold. So tell Hiccup what you're telling me, Gobber."

"Alight. It's done."

"What's done, Gobber? You're gonna have to be a bit more specific then that vague answer. So what's done?"

"I've gotten the beds done. One for Nightrainbow, and the other for Una. They're finally finished. I was telling your mother about it."

"So given the fact that the beds are done, I think it's time we set up Una her own room. Gobber here has volunteered to help get the room built. I was suggesting you get the boys to help you get it set up. We can have Una spend the day with the girls so when she got home her room be built and set up. We're thinking of doing it in a day or two. Whatever works for you, son."

Hiccup looked a bit uneasy by the news and rubbed his ear nervously. Something about this was making him uncomfortable. At last he let out a breath and spoke. "I guess I wasn't ready for this day and I'm guessing neither is Una. I just know in my gut this won't be an easy transition for her. Nevertheless you're right, Mom. She _does_ need her own room and space. So how long do you think it's gonna take us to make the room? We'd have to get it done in a day cause I know the girls can't keep her busy for more than a day's time."

"Well, I'd say we can start the day after tomorrow. Astrid and Ruffnut can take care of Una for the day while we, Gobber and the boys get the bedroom built and set up. It might help if they spent at least an hour or two in the Nursery with Skullette and Firefang. That should at least keep her in a good mood for the day. Plus I want her to drop off the two necklaces I finally picked for them. It took a while to choose the right ones to bestow to them for helping us with improving Una's reading and writing abilities."

"That does sound like a good idea. I'm figuring it will take all morning or at least to two to get the room built. Then the rest of the day to get it furbished. I'm sure the gang would be happy to help. Considering they've already agreed to help me in other areas connected to Una. But I'm just saying it right now this won't go down easy for at least the first two weeks. I just know that one in my bones."

Gobber scratched his head in confusion clearly not understanding why Hiccup sounded so worried and depressed. So he asked what Hiccup might consider to him at least a dumb question. "I'm not sure I get what you're getting at, Hiccup. I'm failing to see why Una getting a bedroom of her own is so scary and you're freaking out like it's the end of the world or something. What's so bad about it? Shouldn't she be happy?"

Hiccup sighed and put his face in his hands and mumbled something and looked like he was either angry or annoyed. To him it was fairly obvious why he was feeling this way. And he didn't really feel like spelling it out, but had no choice even it was at least obvious to him. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself and spoke trying best to control his temper.

"Because, Gobber, if you'd think and use your common sense the reason I'm worried about my sister is fairly obvious. Una's greatest fear is being _alone._ She doesn't like being alone at any time if she can avoid it, because she was _alone and forgotten for gods know how many years in that freakin' stupid Spirit Cavern!_ Alone and forgotten in total isolation to the point of near insanity in some place not a soul ever ventured too. Crying out for help but no-one answered! How'd you feel if you died and your spirit couldn't move on and was alone for almost eternity? Alone, scared and forgotten? You really don't think it hasn't traumatized her some? I didn't even need my soul ripped from my body when I met her to figure out this one. Even though that's exactly how we met in the first place. Point is I know what it's like to be alone and I know she doesn't want to be alone or forgotten ever again! So trust me when I say this _won't_ be an easy thing for her. Even if Nightrainbow sleeping in the same room and I'm next door and Mom's downstairs, either way this is gonna be very scary for her. Okay? Got it now?"

It looked like Hiccup had made his point crystal clear, and even the dragons who had ventured to the front of the house were staring at him, as he was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed with anger.

"Okay," Gobber said at last not ever remembering seeing Hiccup this mad at a simple question. "I get it now, Hiccup. I get it. Still sooner or later everyone got to have a bedroom of their own. So I can help you built it. So just tell me when and we'll get your friends to help us out."

Taking a deep breath Hiccup bit by bit returned to being cool, calm and collected. "Sorry, Gobber. But we can do the day after tomorrow. Gives me time to fill in the gang on the plan. So let's get this started so the ordeal gets over with sooner rather than later."

Two days later on what would be Una's last day waking up in her big brother's bed she hurried downstairs giddy. Hiccup had told her the night before after he'd told her the tale of when the Speed Stingers had attacked Berk, that she'd be getting a huge surprise by the end of the day. She was wondering what of the countless possibilities it could be. All she knew for sure was he told her she'd be hanging out with the girls today while he, their mother, and the boys got it ready. She didn't really have an inkling of what the surprise was gonna be. Though it was clear to Hiccup the night before while she was happy about getting a surprise, he still knew this would've at least be at first a bittersweet reception.

He wasn't really paying much attention with all these thoughts and feelings swimming around in his mind, when Una was trying to show him her picture of Nightrainbow she'd drawn the night before. It wasn't till she yanked on his auburn hair that he looked up at her.

"Hiccup! What's the matter? I've been trying for the past ten minutes to show you this! Take a look! I want your opinion on my first drawing! Take a look!" she said in a frustrated and annoyed tone as she shoved the picture into his face.

"Okay, I'll take a look, just don't shove it in my face or yank on my hair next time. Let me see this," he said as he took a good look at the picture. It was pretty darn good. Not bad for someone who'd only begun to learn how to draw. Handing it back, "It's very good sis. Very good for someone whose only learning the basics. Very good. Now finish your breakfast. Astrid and Ruffnut will be here any minute and the necklaces for Skullette and Firefang are over there by the door. So promise me you'll be good while we get your surprise ready?"

Wolfing down her breakfast at super-fast speed and burping loudly, she cringed and said, "Excuse me, Hiccup. And yeah it will be a fun day today! I'll behave just fine!"

Just then there was a loud knocking at the door and Una jumped off her seat and dashed swiftly over to get it. Yanking open the door she saw it was Astrid and Ruffnut and hugged Astrid tightly around her waist. Then after a moment she did the same with Ruffnut which surprised her some. "We're gonna have a great time today, aren't we? I've never had a girl's day out before. So I can't wait to see what you've got planned for fun today!" she squealed loudly.

"I'm sure we'll have loads of fun today, Una. Why don't you go get those necklaces, your mother wants us to drop off at the Nursery? Then we can get going, okay?" Astrid suggested kindly to which the little girl nodded and speed off to get them.

"Thanks for doing this guys. I really do appreciated this. So thanks!"

"Anything, Hiccup. We promised to help and we will. Though at least we ain't the ones gonna be sweating and sore by day's end. I think I'll manage to get some extra sleep in with Tuffnut so sore and moaning. Hearing the melody of painful moans always lulls me right to sleep." Ruffnut commented as she leaned against the doorway and bit into a piece of fruit.

"That's a strange thing to lull you to sleep, but to each his own I guess. Just keep her busy and happy as can be, okay? I'm hoping the better mood she's in the easier this will be by day's end! So just do whatever it takes to keep her happy, okay?" he whispered urgently as Una came flying back over with the two beautiful necklaces in her left hand.

"I'm ready! So what's going to happen today? Where we going and what are we doing?! Is it gonna be fun and exciting?!" she asked eagerly while jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Whoa, there girlfriend! Calm down! Don't get so excited that you I don't know blow up or something! I've often wonder if that's possible even? To get so excited you blow up like how Barf and Belch blow up sea stakes?" Ruffnut questioned wonderingly as she tried to get the child to calm down.

Una was very surprised by Ruffnut's behavior and words, especially since they're directed at her. Then she remembered what Skullette had told her that day she and Firefang had helped her out so much. If she really wanted to change her opinion on Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout or anyone else on Berk for that matter, she'd have to get know them better as a person. In any case her brother had asked them to take care of her for the day so she might as well give them a chance to change her mind about them.

"C'mon, Una, let's get going, so everyone can get your surprise ready. Don't worry, Hiccup, she's in good hands, we promise! Let's go take those necklace down to the Nursery first. Then we'll figure out something for the three of us to do for the day, okay, Una?" Astrid said as she took Una's right hand and led her out of the house.

"Wait! Wait a moment!" she screamed stubbornly as she dug her heels into the ground. Looking back at Hiccup he went over to her and hugged her once. Then he whistled so Nightrainbow came bounding from around the house where Toothless had been playing with him. They needed Nightrainbow gone too, since this was partly his surprise too.

"Better, now?" asked Astrid as Una nodded yes and the girls with their dragons left. Once out of sight the boys, Gobber and their dragons came out of hiding. Sighing he turned and clapped his hands together once, "Okay, gang we've got one day to get this done and it's got be done by the time the moon graces the heavens above. So, let's get started! And hopefully we can get this done without any major problems. And please don't destroy my house while we build on a room, okay? I need a place to live too, you know? So let's get started!" Hiccup said as grabbed a big wooden toolbox and started to go inside. He was almost in when he heard someone moan loudly. He at first thought it was Snotlout, but it turned out to be Gobber.

"Grump! You lazy bum! You forgot to bring them? How do you expect me to work without any of my tools or even the wood?" the blacksmith berated the lazy dragon who was already snoozing in a patch of clovers.

"Don't worry about it, Gobber! Hookfang and I will take a quick trip to get what your lazy dragon forgot. The rest you all can get started, this won't take but five minutes, if that! C'mon, Hookfang, let's make this quick! Up!" Snotlout commanded before anyone else could say or do anything and took off towards Gobber's workshop.

By this time the girls were approaching the Nursery's entrance and saw that the cousins were awaiting them. Una was hiding their gifts behind her back as they approached them.

"Hey, Una! Whatcha got for us today?" called out Skullette as she waved towards the gaggle of girls. They waved back friendly in reply and Una called out to them.

"We've got something…Ahh!" they all screamed but Firefang seemed to be screaming bloody murder as Snotlout and Hookfang streaked like a fiery comet above them. He went so fast that one they didn't see what he was carrying and two Hookfang scorched some of the grass. Practically right next to Firefang's right side. She was so scared she'd fainted and the girls dashed over to see if she was alright.

Una got there first and threw the pretty necklaces to the ground and tried to help. Though it was the older girls who managed to get Firefang back up but as they did Una let out her own gasp of shock. As the girls managed to get Firefang propped back up against a barrel and her cousin was giving her some water as she regained conscience her hair fell from her face. And what Una saw caused her to stare very rudely at the young woman. So rudely in fact Astrid grabbed her shoulder and whispered "Una, it isn't polite to stare. What would Hiccup think if you're being rude?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't like it I'll tell you that right now," Ruffnut who wasn't staring either but still trying to help Firefang up. But Una couldn't stop staring and why was obvious. It was also obvious why Firefang deliberately wore her hair the way she did. For running down the right side of her face starting just above her right eyebrow down to her cheek was a large a very nasty looking scar.

"Let's get inside her inside the Nursery. She'll be able to bounce back better down there and its bit more private. C'mon, cuz, me and Ruff got you," Skullette suggested as she slung one arm on her shoulder and Ruff got the other. They all headed downstairs with only Una pausing a moment to retrieve the necklaces.

Once they reached the bottom and Firefang was put in a chair she seemed to finally coming out of her paralyzing fear state. Everyone looked at her like they knew why she was that scared, everyone but Una who still couldn't help but stare.

"Stupid Snotlout," muttered Astrid angrily as she poured some water for Firefang who was sipping it slowly.

"Yeah, and people call me dumb? I ain't that stupid that I'd forget what freaks someone out to the point they're scared to death!" Ruffnut affirmed as she sat down and started sipping her own water, Astrid had given everyone some water.

"That boy never been too smart or consider of anyone's feelings. Even if people are occasional to his! At least I think the dragon got more consideration and thoughtfulness then that jerk!" Skullette spat bitterly.

"Am I missing something here?" Una finally asked. "What's the deal? And is it connected to that…um…sorry if this is wrong to ask… but is there something about that scar and Snotlout that scares Firefang so badly she faints?"

Everyone kinda glanced as if they already knew the answer which they all did. But they knew they'd have to explain to Una. Firefang by this time had regained her wits and looked better. "It's alright, everyone. I'll explain to Una. She's got a right to know. Most of the village knows, she should know too. I'll explain. I can do it. Don't worry it ain't that bad I can't tell my whole tale of fear. C'mon on up here, Una," she gestured to her lap. So Una got in her lap and watched as Firefang pulled back her hair to show her scar again.

"It's alright. I know seeing it for the first time makes others scared and curious. So, let me tell you what's going on. It happened some years ago, when we still battled dragons. As you may have noticed us Viking girls love to make jewelry out of anything we can find. My personal favorite accessories? As you can plainly see is baby dragon teeth and firestones. It's easy to get firestones, there a small cave near my house littered with them. I call them firestones cause as you see they're red as fire. Getting the baby dragon teeth to make my signature belt? That was a little harder and that how I got my scar."

"I don't really understand. Did you kill dragons for their teeth just so you could make accessories?"

"No! Neither my cousin nor I ever slayed a dragon, Una! Even when we fought them! My job during the time we fought them was just to keep the baby animals safe! Even though we fought and killed them for three centuries didn't mean everyone actually slayed one. Just about everyone did but your brother wasn't the only one who never killed one. Would Firefang and I _have killed one?_ To be honest, Una, only if it was in self-defense. But like I said my primary job was during dragon raids was to keep the baby animals safe," Skullette explained patiently

"I never killed a dragon for teeth either, Una. I merely scavenged the fields after attacks looking for teeth and claws. One night after an attack I was scavenging Silent Sven, you know before he broke his silence sheep pasture to find the right teeth I needed to finish my belt. I just found exactly the right tooth I needed to finish it when I heard something sneak up behind me. I turned frozen with fear and it was a Monstrous Nightmare. It slashed at me once and took off. I don't have a fear of any other dragon breed except that one. And while I'll admit I'm getting over it, I swear I'll never be able to get over fearing Hookfang! Or to be more precise I think I could stop fearing him if his Rider wasn't a fucking idiot who doesn't understand even after five years, how _not_ burn things to a crisp when he's flying through the village!" Firefang finished explaining both her fear and scar.

Una was quite for a moment and then spoke. "Does everyone in the village know about your scar? And I get the reason you now hide your face but is there a reason for the scarlet tips too?"

"Yes, the village knows about it, Una. Everyone here knows about everyone else battle scars. After all they're viewed as pride and envy by most of the tribe. Like they're a mark of honor or something," Ruffnut answered straightforwardly.

"As for why I have the scarlet tips? When I got my scar some blood stained my hair as well and I liked how it made me look. So I made my own dye by mixing berries, flowers or anything red I could find and just kept it that way since."

"Well, I'm sorry for what happened to you. And I won't stare at it again or mention it. I do have something to cheer you up though, both you and your cousin. Here! Valka-mommy wanted me to give these too you as a thank you for helping me out!" as she gave both women their gifts.

While the girls were having this conversation the boys had made a lot of headway getting the room built. They'd finished making the walls and were just starting to put stuff in and work on a door. So they should have it done by the end of the day. And if the girls were curious Hiccup had already scolded Snotlout seeing how everyone on the island heard Firefang's scream! And anyone who knew anything about the villagers and their battle scars would've known WHY she was screaming!

Later that day as the girls were walking Una home they did take notice of something peculiar. Something that apparently Una had been trying to hide from everyone else, most importantly, something she _didn't_ want Hiccup to know about. They'd done as much as they could to keep her occupied. They'd spent like three hours in the Nursery. After saying goodbye to the cousins so they could work on their daily work they'd left. Astrid and Ruffnut had then taken her all around the island on a tour. Pointing things out and talking about life and the stories of Berk itself. Una seemed to be very interested and very eager to learn more about her new home. Though it had been about 3:30 when Astrid and Ruffnut observed something. Something unknown to them only Valka knew about but hadn't had time to share yet.

The girls had been enjoying a nice snack while sitting under a large oak tree. Una had been enjoying her snack very much and was feeding Nightrainbow some of it when she got a very strange expression on her face. It looked like she was upset and trying not to cry, but Astrid had noticed and looked where Una had been looking, and so did Ruffnut. While Una tried to busy herself with her dragon it was then the young Vikings noticed that a group of young children had been nearby. Laughing and giggling looking like they're having fun. Though the way Una looked at them clearly showed something bad had passed between them.

Not wanting to bring it up as they walked her home it was obvious between both Astrid and Ruffnut that they'd a suspicion as to why a group of children would upset Una. If you thought about Una never played with any of the children and only seemed to talk to adults or her family. So it wasn't hard for either of them to guess the situation. They may not have seen it like Valka, on the other hand they're not stupid enough that they couldn't figure it out on their own. But they'd no time to talk about it as they'd to get Una home.

Una ran home to where her brother and mom were waiting for her. She jumped into Hiccup's arms and sighed happily as she laid her sweet head against his heart. Seemingly happiest hearing that sound.

"Thanks for all your help today, guys! Thanks to you two as well for keeping Una company all day. I'll see you all tomorrow. C'mon, Una. Let's show you your surprise." Hiccup said as he carried into the house with the dragons following behind.

Everyone else left exhausted but somehow both Viking girls caught Valka's eye before she went into the house. And the unsaid message was clearly apparent to all three of them just by their eyes! Valka mouthed the words "I know, we'll talk about it later" and Astrid and Ruffnut nodded and headed home.

"Close your eyes, sis. No peeking now. You too, Nightrainbow. We didn't slave away all day away to give it away." Hiccup said as they went upstairs. So Una and her dragon obediently followed his commands. Still not guessing what it was. Then they stopped and heard a door open and close. Then Hiccup set Una down and took a deep breath. "Okay, Una. You can open your eyes now. Surprise!"

Una opened her eyes looking around excitedly for something and it took her a moment to realize _what the surprise was._ She was standing in a small room that hadn't been there that morning. It was charming and cozy enough. A handsomely craved wooden bed with a warm blanket and big pillow was in one corner. Near that was a large purple slab of stone on large logs. There were a few bits of other furniture including a writing desk and nightstand. With a nice carpet on the floor. Above was a small window, not as big as the one in Hiccup's room, but big enough that you could at least see the moon and stars peek out.

Hiccup and his mom held their breath as they waited to see how Una was gonna reacted. They could tell either she bolt from the room screaming or at least have a panic attack. While Una's state of mind was unknowable at the moment her dragon on the hand _had_ no problem with the new room. And was already trying out his bed and was clearly liking it.

"Una?" Hiccup finally asked after a few moments had gone by without her saying a word. Una slowly turned and it looked like she was confused and scared. And it looked like she was having a slight panic attack. So Valka quickly scooped her up and hugged her close. "It's alright, Una. It's alright. No need to be scared, it's alright," she whispered soothingly as she rocked her.

"What's this place?" she asked even though she already knew what it was.

"We made you your own bedroom. So you'd have a room to call your own and that Nightrainbow could sleep inside the house. I know this is scary and a little nerve-wracking, Una. I get it. But, as Mom, pointed out. You can't spend the rest of your life sleeping in my bed or in my room. Everyone needs and deserves a space to call their own. So that's what we did today. So from now on this is your room," he explained slowly and calmly to her. But she was still clearly scared.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. Hiccup's room is right next door and I'll be downstairs. So don't worry we won't be far. For now try and be brave and look! Nightrainbow is happy. So you won't be alone in this room. Now let's get you ready to sleep in your own bed tonight. C'mon let's try out your bed," Valka spoke also calmly as they took Una over to her bed. Setting her down on the bed they gave her a minute and she looked as if she was trying to slow her heartbeat.

"Are you gonna be alright, Una?" Hiccup asked as she fondle the bed somewhat. At last she finally spoke. "It's a nice room, and I do understand I need a room of my own. But you swear you won't be far away?"

"I'm right next door. Just open the door and turn the corner and there I am. Now come on. Time to go to sleep," he said assuring as he tucked her into her bed. Toothless seemed to be having a lot easier time helping Nightrainbow adjust to this room. In fact almost effort was needed to calm him down. Nightrainbow seemed thrilled and at ease.

Hiccup sat by the bed for a few moments humming a lullaby till Una finally was able to fall asleep and blew out the candle. Tiptoeing out of the room both mother and son hoped this would turned out well. Well they didn't get their wish. It was only about an hour later when they'd turned in for the night that their nightmare had begun to come true.

Una was trying to sleep and it was clear it wasn't easy, but it was also clear she was trying to be brave. Then the worst thing that could happen on her first night alone in a very dark room happened. It began to storm and thunder and lightning flashed across the skies! It was like hell was raining down on them. And the only good thing that could be said was at least the lightning wasn't striking the village like when they'd first tried to build the dragons perches. On the other hand Una was almost immediately screaming her head off, screaming even worse than Firefang did when Hookfang had scared her. It was very obvious she was clearly scared out of her mind!

Hiccup wanted to rush in and comfort her, and would've in a heartbeat. However he also knew he couldn't do that every time she got scared. If she was ever gonna get comfortable in that room she had to endure some of it on her own. Besides his mom had already warned him that some of this had to be done to help her overcome her fear of being alone. Still it wasn't gonna be easy.

Una didn't sleep at all her first night alone and was very jumpy in the morning. It didn't help matters that it continued to storm for the next three days. Which made this only worse because that was what it was like before she died. That she got stuck in that Spirit Cave for three days and nights because of a storm. So that was only a painful reminder of why she feared being alone. When she did try and sleep she just had very bad nightmares, which once or twice she woke up screaming from.

After the first week Una was beyond exhausted and had dark circles around her bloodshot eyes and wasn't even close to being her normally cheery self. Still she was attempting to be brave and not run into Hiccup room, though she'd really wanted too, and had almost done by the second night. The only thing stopping her from doing it was she wanted to prove to herself and everyone in her family, both the living and the dead she could handle it. Though it looked like she was lying to herself.

After the first week Hiccup called a meeting of his friends to talk about how they best could make it easier on Una to sleep. Her screaming was keeping a lot of people up and while some of the village could understand, most did not. So at the moment Hiccup had asked Skullette and Firefang to keep Una busy in the Nursery for the day while he tried to figure out how to be alleviate some of the stress and fear she was feeling.

He and Toothless were pacing very quickly back and forth wearing a big hole into the floor as they did. Finally he stopped and spoke in a desperate and tired voice, since no-one in the Haddock house was sleeping much with Una's screaming.

"Alright, guys? Any ideas on how to help my sister actually sleep peacefully? Any way to help her get over her fear of being alone? Or in a pitch-black room at night? I'm open to any and all suggestions here! I need some sleep too!"

"Well, Tuff's afraid of the dark, why not ask him?" Ruff suggested as she cracked a nut on her helmet and ate it.

"I'm not scared of the dark anymore, Ruffnut!" he shot back angrily.

"Just tell me how you dealt with it? Please?!"

"Well, you get over something sooner or later. Took me only about….I'd say oh about till I was 14 when I finally got over it. So, Una's five? So…" he tried counting on his fingers unable to do the math.

"I can't wait till she's older! We need something done now! Fishlegs, you got anything?"

"Well, Meatlug always is there for me when I'm scared. Why can't Nightrainbow do that for Una? He is her dragon after all."

"I think he's the only one in the house getting any sleep, Fishlegs. We've discovered when he sleeps, he'll sleep through a war! Dagur could've blasted his whole armada and Gobber could be singing drinking songs in the Great Hall and Nightrainbow would've slept through it! Nothing gonna wake him up!"

"What is she so afraid of? She's a Viking now! What's got her so scared? I mean I wasn't this much of a crybaby when I was five! I never woke up screaming for my mommy!" Snotlout bragged smugly which he regretted when Astrid and Hiccup both glared at him.

"Snotlout, it may have escaped your notice, but everyone is afraid of something. And maybe you don't recall being a small child where fear is harder to control, but I'm pretty damn sure you at least woke up once from a nightmare wanting _your_ mommy. So try and be a bit more sympathetic here," Astrid hissed angrily.

"Guys! Let's not argue here! I can't do with as little sleep as I've gotten. So please think. Do you guys have any suggestions that might make it easier for her to sleep and not be scared? I can't stop the storms when they happen, but there got to be something that will make her less afraid."

"Wish you could leave the light on," Astrid said off hand. He looked up at her like she had just said the most amazing ever.

"What did you just say, Astrid?"

"I just said it be nice if you could leave the lights on. The dark is always scarier than the light. At least in the day you can see what scares you while at night your mind really plays tricks and makes things worse. But it ain't like you can leave a candle lit all night. We live in wooden houses, we can't afford to rebuild them anymore. Warring with the dragons drained much of what's needed to build houses. Still if there was a way to keep the sunlight shinning all night, I'd think that help."

"A nightlight! That would help greatly! I think that might be the perfect solution! That and maybe something else to make her feel more at ease, but if I could somehow make her some kinda of nightlight it might just be enough to put her to sleep and make it easier to be alone at night!"

"But how? Astrid's right, Hiccup. You can't leave a candle lit all night without risking burning down your own house! How else you gonna make a light to shine all night long?" Fishlegs pointed out sensibly.

"Well, the Frightmare glowed in the dark, didn't it? And if there are things like algae that glow in the dark, there must be _something else that does too"_ he spoke fast and was thinking very quickly. Then his brilliant green eyes lit up. "I've got it! I know what I can use to make a nightlight! I'll be back gang! This is gonna take a while. Thanks for all your suggestions and ideas!" as he and Toothless flew out the door so fast everyone was left in awkward silence.

"Uh what just happened?" asked Ruffnut in a confused manner.

"I don't know, sis. Though I think our Chief might be losing some of his mind from being up a week straight."

"Well, till our Chief gets back we better do what we can to help out the village. He may have requested us to help him with Una some. Doesn't mean he still doesn't need us to help him out with other things too. So c'mon guys. We'll help out the village till he gets back. Just don't abuse the power, please?" Astrid pleaded as Snotlout looked eager to do so.

By the time the moon had graced the sky Una was dreading going home. If she could've she would've just slept in the Nursery or anywhere else but that room. Still her mom came to fetch her and drag her home.

"I can't do it, Valka-mommy! I can't do it! I know Stoick-daddy and Boden be ashamed of me too. But I cannot go back to that room! I'll never sleep again! It's too much like the Cavern! Don't make me go there!" she begged and cried.

"I think you'll find tonight will be different. You're brother has a surprise for you." 

"I don't want another surprise! The last one wasn't any fun! Please! Can't I just go back to sleeping with Hiccup?"

"Be brave, Una. It's facing our fears even when we want to run that is a mark of true courage. Besides I've a feeling you'll finally be able to sleep tonight. C'mon." Valka replied as she took her to the bedroom. If Una wasn't dead tired she would've struggled. But she was so tired she didn't even have it in her to fight.

Opening the door slowly Valka walked into the room where Hiccup and Toothless seemed to be putting the finishing touches on whatever was gonna help Una sleep. Nightrainbow was already sleeping soundly and it did look like when he slept nothing woke him up.

"Please! Please don't make me stay here alone again! Please!" she begged as her mom put her into the bed and pulled up the covers.

"I know you've had it rough and don't like being alone in the dark. Because it reminds you too much of the Cavern. But I've gotten an idea that should help. Watch this," Hiccup said as he blew out the candle while she protested and then let out a gasp. The whole room now was shimmering with light all the colors of the rainbow! Looking up at the ceiling he had put as many star shaped glow-in-the-dark rocks as he could find at Lover's Bloom. Also he had made a small box which he had placed next to her bed with beautiful shaped multicolored glowing rocks also from Lover's Bloom.

"How did you do this, Hiccup?!" Una demanded in awe as she looked positively delighted at the warm soothing glow around her.

"What I can tell you is this. I recently found the location of many unusual rocks. And many as you can see shine like rainbows at night. So whenever the sun goes down and the candlelight gone you'll still have a soothing loving rainbow to banish the evil darkness away. Does this help?"

Nodding she was crying tears of happiness. "It's so warm and soothing. Like how the night skies look in Valhalla. This reminds me of how nice Valhalla was. And will be when we all go there. Of course I'm likely the only person going twice."

"I'm glad this should help you sleep."

"This should also help you sleep better. Sorry it took so long to finish I had to find some more fabric and stuffing. But it's done, sweetheart," Valka said as she placed something in Una's hands. Opening them she was crying even harder. It was a stuffed dragon doll with her name stitched into the sides. Like her brother's doll! Only hers looked like Nightrainbow but it was still nice.

"Thank you, Valka-mommy! Thank you so much! I love it! I think I'll finally be able to sleep. I really do. I'm so tired…" she said with a yawn as soon as her sweet head hit the pillow she was out like a light. But for the first time in a week she was smiling and it also looked like there wasn't a storm brewing either.

"Thank you, Dad, for answering my prayers," whispered Hiccup as he and his mom left the room quietly.

And for the first time in a week not only did all the Haddocks and their dragons sleep, so did all of Berk. It looked like Una had finally found a way around her fear and it looked like she would finally be happy in her own room. It was at least a start and for now just sleeping through one night was the best feeling in the world!


	10. Valka's journey to the past

Valka's journey to the past

 _Laughing was heard ringing through the early twilight hours. All alone in Lover's Cove just enjoying the beautiful magical horizon was Stoick and Valka. Woven into her lovely long auburn hair was Valka's Lily, and she watched in utter amazement with tears streaming from her light green eyes, as Stoick took his knife and finished carving their declaration of love forever. She stood there in silence with her hands first over her mouth and then over her heart._

" _Oh, Stoick, I never knew in all the time we've courted that you had such a romantic side too you! Though I'll say you're not much of an artist as you're a warrior. It's still lovely. Thank you!"_

" _For you, Val? Anything. Anything for the most beautiful woman ever to walk this fair island's shores. Shall we dance?" Stoick asked as he got up and held out his arm which she took as they begun to sing their song "Dancing and Dreaming"_

 _As the dancing and singing ended they took off their boots and wiggled their bare feet in the gentle surf and gazed lovingly into the other green eyes. He stroked her hair and she fondly his face too. Then as the silver full moon rose into the sky they kissed most passionately till the water knocked them over and they fell in. They just laughed gaily tried to stand back up only to fall over again and then just had a quick water fight before just kissing some more. It was truly romantic and wonderful._

"Mom?! Hello?! You okay? Wake up!" called out a faraway voice. All of sudden Valka felt herself jerked from Lover's Cove and awakened from a night of romance to the waking world bathed in a warm golden sunrays.

"Oh my head," she moaned as she got up. Shaking her head to clear it for a moment she realized she was back in her house. It was confusing for the dream of that memory had been so real it was as if she had really been back there on that night so long ago. It was so real and it was confusing to go from something so real to yet the waking reality around.

"Welcome to this day, Mom. I can't tell what you're dreaming about, but it must've been something wonderful by the way you're sighing and smiling. So were you welcomed by some type of magic whilst you dreamed?" asked a curious Hiccup as he brought his mom some breakfast in bed.

She yawned once and tossed her long auburn hair which he'd inherited and smiled romantically as she thought about her dream. "It was a lovely dream of a happier time, yes, son. Though if you don't mind I really don't feel like sharing it. Some memories aren't meant to be shared. Not that it's an awful memory if that's what you're thinking, son. It's more a personal reason I'll say that much. So how did you sleep and dream, Hiccup?" she replied as she took a bite of her son's cooking and sighed with satisfaction. It was better than hers.

"My dreams were just fine, thank you for asking, Mom. And I think we're both glad we're able to sleep and dream at all. Those nightlights I made for Una really have paid off, a lot. That and it at least stop storming. So at least we and the rest of the village are able to sleep."

"Yes, that is a good thing, I agree with you on that one. Speaking of Una where is she? I don't want her to miss breakfast."

"I'm right here, Valka-mommy! Just trying to wake up Nightrainbow. Never thought he'd be a heavier sleeper then Gobber's dragon Grump. Still at least he woke up with a smile on his face and a song in his heart! So what's for breakfast?" Una inquired as she and her dragon came down the stairs.

"I made breakfast today, sis. Just some eggs today. I've got a lot on my workload today. So Toothless and I are gonna be super busy today. So, I hope you've got something to keep yourself occupied today. Since the way I see it I won't be home till at least two hours after sunset with all I've got to do today alone! So hurry up and eat your breakfast!"

"Okay, no need to shout, Hiccup. I do have a plan for something to do today. Since I'm not working today in the Nursery, I'd thought I try out an idea I got from my dreams last night. It's a secret so I won't tell you what it's about. I'll just say Nightrainbow and I will be super busy with our own project today! Don't worry I promise to check in throughout the day with, Valka-mommy! I'll be fine though on my own for a day!" Una assured her big brother as she tossed her dragon some of her eggs which he gobbled down quickly.

"Well, I'm happy to know both my children will be alright on their own today. I do need a day for myself too. So as long as you both check in at least once today, I'll have peace of mind. I hope you'll both be fine with your Chiefing, Hiccup. And I hope, Una, whatever you've got planned goes well for you. Just for you Una don't stray too far from the village."

"I'm just going to be at the meadow where Torch's mother's burn mark grew those beautiful flowers from. It isn't too far and I promise I won't go farther than that. Besides me and Nightrainbow won't be alone totally. I still promise to check in though, alright, Valka-mommy?"

"Alright. As long as you don't go further than that. And you Hiccup check on her at least twice. Now you two get your days started."

"Are you gonna be alright, Mom? I don't want you to feel alone or like we don't care about you," Hiccup told her as he threw Toothless a leg of chicken.

"I'll be fine, son. I just need a personal day of my own is all. Everyone needs a day to themselves for some alone time. So, I'll be fine. Now hurry up, you two are losing daylight!"

"Okay, see you later, Mom! Toothless? Time to go and do our work for the day! See you later, Una! I'll fly by a quarter to noon, okay?"

"Got it, big brother! See you later, Valka-mommy! Love you! C'mon, Nightrainbow, we've got a lot of work ahead of us today!" and Valka watched as both her children took to the sky and went flying in opposite directions.

Valka was still staring as if lost in a daydream when her dragon Cloudjumper nudged her gently. "I love you too, Cloudjumper, you know that," she cooed to him as she kissed his cheek. Then she let out a sigh and looked around the village and then back into her house with a strange look on her face.

"It's still so strange. To be back here. In this house on this island. After being gone for 20 years. So many memoires. Some bad, some good, some in-between. How does one deal with that on their own, I ask you, Cloudjumper?" she asked her dragon though she was still more talking to herself really.

The large four winged dragon looked at his rider with a bit of confusion in his golden eyes. He tried to look thoughtful and kind, but he could see Valka was still clearly troubled and confused. Though to be honest he didn't understand the reason _why._

Strolling over to a large wooden trunk she hesitated for a few moments. Looking very scared to be honest. Though Cloudjumper gave her another nudge and she undid the lock and opened the trunk. She coughed and sneezed a few times from the dust that came out of it.

After clearing her lungs she then looked at the contents of the truck. The Stormcutter looked over her shoulder to peer inside. He was still rather confused and didn't really understand the significant of any of the items within. He still looked at her and them in confusion as she pulled out different items one-by-one.

She paused at one item and held it close to heart and then dusted it off some. It was a wooden figure. Much like Stoick's whittled wooden ducks, only this wasn't a duck, it was an eight legged horse. It was a wooden replica of Odin's horse Sleipnir. It was an amazing carving and she cried one tear on it. She held it out to Cloudjumper who sniffed it and gave the look as if to explain. At first she didn't say anything. Her light green eyes were casted under a magic spell of the memory connected to that horse.

" _She was a little girl about eight years old. The fire nearby was glowing a shimmering amber and made her feel safe. Outside was the first storm of the season. It sounded louder than even Thor's hammer would've sounded if it hit a metal wall. Still she felt safe and happy. There was someone humming quietly nearby. Looking up she saw a young strong Viking man whittling away carving the revered God Odin's mighty steed._

 _The man who too had auburn hair and light green eyes looked up for a moment from his whittling and smiled down upon her. "Something on your mind, sweetheart?" he asked in a soft reassuring voice that made her feel safe and at home._

" _Nothing, Daddy. What are you making this time? You've been very busy making all the Gods and their belongings. So what are you making tonight?" she inquired curiously._

" _I'm making the Odin's great and mighty beast of burden Sleipnir. It will go well with the rest of the collection, don't you think, daughter?" he asked with a chuckle._

" _As long as it doesn't leave more of a mess for me to clean up and Valka doesn't get another splinter in her foot, I'll be happy," spoke up a voice from behind them. Looking around from the kitchen was a young slim pale skinned Viking woman carrying some bread and drinks over to them._

" _Don't worry, love. I'll make sure to clean up my mess this time. You won't have to nag me again."_

" _Don't make a promise you can't keep, love. You always make a mess and I've been cleaning up after you since before we wed. Just make sure I don't spend two hours getting a large splinter out of our daughter's left foot again. So of course I'll be nagging you again, like I do every night. So, Valka, sweetie? How does your artwork look today?" asked her mom._

" _I've been practicing! It's something to pass the time with all these scary storms! See! It's a picture of Loki's daughter Hel!" she replied as she held up her notebook to her mom who took it._

" _You've a gift for art, daughter, but even if it's a good picture, I don't think you've got her right." Valka frowned sadly as her mom handed her back her notebook._

" _What did I do wrong, Mommy?"_

" _Hel is very ugly, honey. She's one of the ugly beings in all the Nine Realms. Why do you think she was banished to the frozen world of Helheim by Odin? She's a nasty piece of work, like her twisted brothers and twisted father, too," her mother explained patiently._

" _Oh," she replied softly still frowning, "I guess unless I saw her myself I won't be able to really draw her properly then."_

" _Pray you don't ever cross paths with her, Valka. Or anger any of the Gods of Asgard We pay them the respect they deserve and they protect us from the evils of this mortal world for a reason," her father reminded her as he finished whittling. "There it's done! How does that look?"_

" _It looks perfect, Daddy! Shall I put it with the rest of the collection? On the windowsill? So they may protect us from the storm?"_

" _Go ahead, daughter. Then off to bed. It's way too late for you to be up anyway. Now hurry up and put him next to his master and then off to bed young lady."_

" _Okay! Love you, Mommy! Love you, Daddy!" as she placed the horse next to the rest of the collection her father had been working on for the past three years. Smiling she hugged her parents and ran up to her room and went to sleep."_

She opened her eyes again and reawakened once again in the real world. Though again the memory that little wooden horse had evoked had seemed so real it was hard to remember it was just a memory.

"Mommy, Daddy. I miss you. At least you didn't live to see me 'die' or at least see me let everyone think I was dead. Though sadly you never met your own grandson either. That's an awful shame. Do you think they'd be ashamed of me, Cloudjumper? For choosing to stay away from my home and family? For seeing you dragons are living and feeling creatures and not heartless beasts? What do you think they think of me?" she asked her dragon knowing he couldn't really give her the answers she was seeking. He merely gazed at her trying to understand her feelings better.

Looking at the horse for a second time she sighed heavily, "They're good parents, loving, kind and brave. Sadly they died soon after I wed Stoick. It wasn't a dragon that killed them, if you're worried about that, Cloudjumper. They both died of an illness that swept the village about a week after the wedding. Gothi cure didn't come quick enough for them, sadly. Both of them got high fevers and became delirious. And they passed away together in their sleep before we could round up the ingredients for the cure to the illness. At least Hiccup seemed to have gained somewhat a stronger resistant to illness like me, though Stoick was good for the most part too. At least when the village came down with Eel Pox he didn't go nutso like the rest of the village, if Hiccup's tale is right. Which it has to be, he has no reason to lie about it. I prayed so many nights during my self-imposed exile that they weren't angry with me. I wish I knew for sure they aren't. Sadly I cannot know that."

Cloudjumper just looked deeply into his the soul of his rider. He didn't fully understand all this, but like Toothless understood Hiccup's heart and soul better than any other dragon on Berk, Cloudjumper understood that Valka was feeling mixed-up and had a bit of heartache. As a result he tried his best to comfort her which she clearly appreciated.

"Thank you, my friend. It's been a long time since I even thought about my own parents. I still have so many questions to answer to my son. I confess I'm scared I won't be able to answer them. I know he wants more of his heritage known to him, I still don't know if I can answer his questions though," she confessed sadly as she put the things back in the truck and locked it again. Sighing she left the house to clear head in the sweet open air.

She wander aimlessly through the village not even really taking in her surroundings. She didn't seem to see or hear anyone or anything. She didn't look at all where she was going and knocked a young brunette Viking girl over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention to the ground, not lost in the clouds of my mind! I'm so sorry, milady!" she apologized as she helped the young girl gather her bread and other belongs up.

"It's not a problem, ma 'me. Even I get caught up in a fantasy or two. Especially when it comes to boys," she chuckled good-naturedly. Laughing as if it wasn't a big deal, "It's a nice day and we all get lost in our heads sometimes. So no harm done anyway! Have a nice day, ma 'me. I've got to finish delivering this week bread and then go get my new dagger from Gobber. He promised to make one from my dragon's tooth he pulled two weeks ago. Well, have a nice day!" the girl said as she hurried along as if nothing had happened.

Valka stood still as if in shock as she watched the young girl disappear around the corner. She glanced down and notice they'd missed a small loaf of bread, but it was so dirty it wasn't even edible anymore. Still she bent down and picked it up and walked to a side path, with Cloudjumper still following her. She came to rest at a spot nearby. There was a large tree nearby and near that was an old tree stump. Smiling she gazed about this place and then sat down on the stump and turned the bread over in her hands.

Cloudjumper laid down next to her and she stroked his head gently and closed her eyes as another long forgotten memory began to play again in her mind's eye. And like with all these other memories it was so real it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't.

" _It was early spring as the heavens were painted a beautiful shade of periwinkle with snow white clouds drifting lazily through the sky. Bird songs were heard throughout the village. And since it was spring there was something else going around the village, and that was young love. Love was definitely in season as well as old and new couples were being made each day. Not that Valka felt she was ready or sure she even wanted to be in a relationship._

 _She already knew she was different from the rest of Berk. As she'd been already trying for a long time now to stop the senseless killing and knew there had to be more to life then kill or be killed. She wasn't a proper Viking that much was for sure. Even her own body wasn't right seeing how she was much slimmer than the rest of the girls her age. Every other 15 year old girl was already warriors born and showing off their fighting skills and the muscle headed boys were taking notice. Not her. She didn't really care for all the fighting and dreamed a very different dream._

 _At the moment she was busy distributing the weekly bread throughout the village. She was just thinking of her own private things when she realized she was being watched. Glancing around she tried to find who was watching her. She twisted her head in every direction till she spied who was spying on her and actually blushed a moment. And hid a secret smile. For whom she'd spied watching her from behind the nearby trees was the young teenage son of their Chief, Stoick the Vast. Glancing up at the trees again she saw him and he was different then how he looked when he'd become Chief and father to Hiccup._

 _He was still very big and muscular of course always had been. But at this point he didn't have his beard yet and looked very cute clean-shaven. He was blushing redder then his hair and when he realized she had seen him, he panicked and tried to run and hide but only managed to smack his head into the tree next to the one he was hiding behind._

 _Valka smiled secretly again and thought about the last few weeks. She had pretended not to notice before but it had become clear to her that it seemed that their Chief's son had developed quite a crush on her. Though he'd never spoken to her and he always seemed so clumsy and a bit awkward whenever she passed him by. He was the perfect example of a Viking and all. Though she did think he was very adorable and loved how protective he was of the people of Berk, she didn't' really know too much else about him. Seeing how he always seemed to make a fool out of himself anytime she got near him. As a result she wasn't sure what he was really like though she was curious to know. Although she was too shy herself to go talk to him too!_

 _She was so busy thinking about this that she didn't see what was in front of her till she smacked into someone and the both fell down to the ground hard and fast. "I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention to the ground and not to clouds of my mind! I'm so sorry…" she gasped as she looked at who she'd run into and it was Stoick!_

" _Um…I'm so….sorry! Here…let me get that!" he replied hastily whilst blushing as he hurriedly picked up the bread and put it back into the basket and handed it to her. She took it and blushed herself._

" _Uh…thank you. I must be going now."_

" _Let me walk you home! It be very disrespectful if the Chief's son didn't show his apologizes to a lady he ran over. Let me please walk you home!" he stammered as she nodded and they slowly walked together._

" _Um…beautiful weather we're having, isn't it? So much nicer then all that hail we got for the past three months don't you think?" she stumbled to make conversation to fill the silence._

" _Um... yeah…weather is nice. Spring is so beautiful with the flowers and all that… don't you think?"_

" _It's nice. I like spring the best since everything born anew. And it reminds me of how my parents met on a nice spring day when my father was carrying wood to his house to whittle. He's very good at it and loves to make anything he can out of it. He can be a bit of a slob though. My mom is a clean freak and she helped clean up after him the first time they met and well they've been doing it for years now. So it's a bit amusing to watch them nag each other each night. He being always a bit messy and she always cleans it up but they still love each other."_

" _That sounds really nice. So your name's Valka right? I mean you're named after the eternally beautiful Valkyries of the Asgard and so on right?"_

" _Yes, that's where my name comes from. Though are you really stoic, or you just get tongue-tied easy, Stoick?" she joked playfully._

" _I'm not usually that stoic I can talk just fine."_

" _Well, if it escaped your noticed, Stoick, this is the first time either of us have actually spoken to each other. I was wondering if you were even able to talk."_

" _Umm. I really only have a hard time talking when I'm nervous."_

" _What are you so nervous about? You're the biggest and bravest warrior on the whole island! Everyone loves your and thinks so highly of you. Hell many of the other girls throw themselves at you! I'd thought you'd love the attention! And all the glory that comes with being the future Chief."_

" _It isn't as easy as others think it is, Val. It's a lot more pressure than most realize," as they finally reached her house._

" _Well, thank you for walking me home, Stoick. Have a nice evening," she turned to go inside and he blurted out._

" _Would you like to go on a picnic with me sometime soon? I mean can we do something together? I mean it just an idea is all. If someone as beautiful as you don't want too I understand…"_

" _You asking me out on a date?"_

" _Umm…yes. Yes, I'd like to go out on a date with you, Val," he said while still blushing like crazy._

 _She studied him for a moment and blushing herself she nodded. "I'd like that actually. So how about this weekend? We can meet by the edge of the woods and go find a spot to have a picnic. But I'll tell you right now you better pack the food. I can't cook to save my life. Even my parents agree with that. That I cannot cook at all."_

" _That's alright. I'll pack the food. See you about a quarter to noon on Saturday? If you want I'll pick you up."_

" _That would be very nice. Well, goodnight, Stoick. Sleep well and see you in a few days."_

 _With the biggest grin ever he turned to go home and he tripped over a tree stump and fell into the mud. Looking absolutely ridicules she laughed playfully and said, "You can be quite funny when you want to be can't you?"_

" _Not on purpose but I'm happy to know I made you laugh all the same. See you, Val!" And with that he managed to hurry home without embarrassing himself more."_

She found herself giggling like mad at the recollection. She doubted anyone in the village ever thought her late husband as being shy, awkward or clumsy like their son was at 15. But he was or at least when he tried to talk to her. It was flattering to know he thought she was the most beautiful girl on the island and he did try and make her laugh when he could. Hiccup may be like her in a lot of ways, still there was a bit of his father in him as well. Even if he didn't know it.

She remembered how her son had described his first 'date' with Astrid, which basically involved having kidnapped her with Toothless, and scaring the daylights out of her at first before Toothless felt she'd apologized enough. Well Stoick hadn't kidnapped her or scared her on their first date. Though he'd been downright clumsy to the point most of the food had she couldn't quite remember it all but somehow their dessert wound up on his head and she'd laughed herself silly from it. It had been an amusing courtship to say the least, though at first her dad hadn't exactly approved. Not sure of the reason though, she felt maybe he was just like any other father with a daughter and had letting go issues. Still by the time she'd agreed to marry Stoick her parents had approved of the match. And at least they approved of Stoick as a person and not just seeing him as Chief or status honor or nonsense like that.

By this time it was lunchtime. So she and Cloudjumper made their way to the Great Hall to eat. Everyone else was there having lively conversations and just in a jovial mood and she smiled as she watched the children play nearby and saw a new couple's first born child. Again more memories tugged at her heartstrings so she quickly got some food and went to find another place to be alone at. She simply felt today she needed to be by herself. So she climbed on Cloudjumper and he flew her to a nearby glen and they sat down to enjoy their lunch together. Again she could feel her memories of her past come jolting back and closed her eyes as the next set of memories came flooding back.

They went back to her dream from the previous night. For there was one bit she hadn't gotten to remember and she would've never told Hiccup and certainly not Una. For different reasons. Though one was because it was private, but she didn't think Hiccup was ready to hear where he was conceived, and she knew though Una was very mature, she was still too young to hear this bit of the story.

For it was on that magical night when they'd first discovered Lover's Cove and Stoick had outdid himself romantic wise they'd given into passion and desire and that was where Hiccup had been conceived was at Lover's Cove. One reason she wanted to make sure he at least knew one thing about his heritage. She didn't know if she'd be able to tell him everything about himself, though she felt he at least deserve to know about Lover's Cove. And she knew he and Una would keep it a secret.

It hadn't taken long after that night for her to realize she was pregnant. It only took about a fortnight after their night of passion for them to realize that they're with child. While Stoick was over the moon when they'd figured it out Valka had been secretly scared and worried. Not that she didn't want to be a mother. It was just so soon and she was scared if she'd be able to handle it. Also she'd never told Stoick but she just had a very bad feeling that something was going to go wrong with the pregnancy. Just mother's intuition she guessed. But from the moment she realized she was to have Hiccup, while she was on one hand overjoyed, she on the other hand couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong. Closing her eyes she relived once again her past.

" _She'd been sleeping late that morning. It hadn't been an easy night before with terrible nausea she felt. She hadn't been able to hold any food down for three days now because she was so nauseous. And that was only one thing upsetting her that wasn't related to the hormonal changes. As she slept she couldn't help but wish her parents were still alive since every girl wants to share the miracle of life with their own mothers. So that their mothers can be there to help and guide them. Sadly her parents had been dead for two and half years now. So it made her very sad that they'd never even know their own grandchild. As she tried to sleep her sadness consumed her and then she woke up with a start and started retching. Wiping her mouth she looked down at her growing belly._

 _It was so strange and yet still the most natural part of life. Nevertheless it was still amazing to think another living being was literally inside her body right now. The miracle of life and yet in many ways it was still a mystery and magical at the same time. She just wished she could hold down some food and hoped Stoick be back from Gothi with something to help soon._

 _As if on cue Stoick came into the bedroom. He had some flowers in one hand and something in a bottle in the other. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently and then placed the flowers in a vase next to their bed. "How are you holding up, Val? Is everything alright? Can I get you some water or something?"_

" _I do need water, Stoick, but if I don't eat and keep it down our child won't fair well. I don't understand why this has become so difficult lately. The first three months went well enough. No problems there or in the fourth month either. I expected it would get harder after the fifth month. But right now I'm seven months and lately it just seems like I feel sicker than even a woman with child should feel. Did Gothi give you anything that will help?"_

" _Gobber and I went to see her together since he's better at translating her words then I. I still should've learned that myself by now, but I've been super busy with other things that I've not had the time too. You'd think the village could give its Chief a break when he's expecting his own child in a few months. And with his wife having such a hard time."_

" _You once said it ain't easy being the Chief's son. I expect it ain't even easy being Chief in any circumstances, though whatever your father felt when you're born we shall soon feel with our child. I know the village wants a son since only a son can become Chief, still…"_

" _Val, I told you before I don't care either way as long as he or she is healthy I'm okay. I've got a feeling it's a boy though. But it turns out to be a girl that's fine too. What matters is a healthy baby. This is our child. A part of you and a part of me. And either way we'll be there to love them, protect them and just do the best job we can do."_

 _Smiling at that as he rubbed her swollen belly she felt stronger and sighed and replied, "If it is a boy and I'm suspecting it is, because my mom said boys are harder to carry then girls, I'm wondering if he'll be like you. Though I think we both know what any parent knows from the start, Stoick. That our child will love and hate us at times, that you're gonna get into fights and lose your temper at times. And we'll both lose some sleep. So we'll both get our payback, though if it is a son you'll get it more than me. Still a healthy baby will be what we both want. And I can't wait to see this child grow up. To hold them for the first time and let us be the first image that fills their mind. That I cannot wait to happen. So what did Gothi give you that gonna help me out?"_

" _Just don't ask what's in it. Gobber said it probably taste even worse then it smells, but he said Gothi said it will help you out. So let's pray to Odin it does. So try it," as he poured an odd colored liquid into a bowl for her._

 _And it made your nose hairs curl it smelled that badly. Though she was willing at that point to do anything to try and eat. Besides she felt so sick she doubted she could really taste anything worse than constant nausea she'd been dealing with. So she managed to swallow it but still made a face and shivered._

" _Did that help any?"_

" _Too soon to tell… but let's see if I'll be able to at least eat something bland like a slice of bread. This baby needs food too and I'm the one to provide it with it. So let's try giving me some food."_

 _She was thankfully able to eat something that night and she was starting to feel hopeful that things would get better. Though deep in her heart she still felt that secret bad feeling that had plagued her the whole pregnancy. She felt now it had been something of a forewarning. It was definitely mother's intuition that much was for sure for what happened less than a week after she took Gothi's medicine._

 _It had been a bad day from the start. A dragon raid had taken place that morning and the village was still recovering and though Valka had made it clear she didn't believe in the killing being bedridden she couldn't stop it. Stoick was very tired from other problems too. They'd managed to save most of the livestock and get rid of the dragons quickly. Still they'd managed to cause some damage to the barn and the Great Hall so he'd been dealing with trying to get the repairs done as quickly as possible. The weather had become worse as the day progressed and now it looked like both Thor and Odin were about to unleash their fury on their small island for some unknown reason. Night had fallen only an hour before when it happened. Valka and Stoick were sleeping trying to put the worries of the day behind them. And then she felt it. Something worse than just a baby kicking, that she could've dealt with. This was the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life. And she woke with a start when she realized that the bed was soaked._

 _Clutching her stomach she screamed louder than any dragon roar. This woke Stoick up from a dead sleep. He looked very scared and worried when he saw how much pain she was in. She was screaming even worse than Una would scream one day._

" _Valka?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" he asked in a very loud voice as his face was already whiter than a sheet. He knew what was happening they both knew but they didn't want to say it out loud. As if not saying it would make it stop. Though there was no denying what was happening and it was happening two and half months too soon!_

" _I can't stop it! This baby coming! We need Gothi! And we need a miracle too! Get some help! I can't… AHH!" she screamed as the contractions hit harder. Scared out of his mind he just scooped her up and soon her screaming woke up the whole village. Everyone knew from the way she was screaming what was happening and all they could do was pray to Odin!_

 _The best midwives and anyone who knew anything about babies and birthing was at the Elder's home. And they tried everything to stop the labor, though she knew it was too late since her water broke. She screamed for about three more hours till her son was finally born. She blacked out for a short bit after he finally came out. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was his first cry._

 _When she finally woke up again she was back in her house in her bed. She felt still very horrible and very panicky. Trying to focus and regain her wits she heard her son crying in the cradle nearby. Stoick was standing over the cradle rocking it slowly. Valka was too scared to look. She wanted too but felt if she did she would only see her son's face only watch him die in a few days. It was too soon and she was just too scared. Though Stoick didn't' give her a chance to not look. He picked up their son who was wrapped up in a warm fur blanket and placed him in her arms._

 _She was forced to look at her son's face and saw he looked just like her with his father's darker green eyes. She'd never seen a child so frail and fragile. Still she cradle him close and kissed him. She already loved him more than the air she breathed and knew she couldn't take it if he died which is what she was fearing at that very moment._

" _He's gonna die isn't he? He was born too soon, he'll never make it," she cried. Stoick looked at her and at him and took her in his arms and hugged her. She looked up at him and he had such a strong and confident look on his face she couldn't' see how he felt that strong._

" _No, Valka. He won't die. He'll live and he'll live to be the strongest of us all. Never doubt that. He'll live. I promise you he'll live. And one day he'll become the strongest of any of us. Better than any Viking before. I know it. Don't worry. He'll live."_

" _I wish I could feel that sure about our son's fate. Our little Hiccup," she whispered as he opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into her eyes."_

That night was 20 years ago and somehow while she'd been scared when she found she was to have Hiccup, she still remember as she told her son at her husband's funeral of that moment. She guessed Stoick had never told Hiccup about his birth or why he got his name. But knowing that Stoick had been so sure and was happy that his prediction had come true made her feel so much better. Knowing that Hiccup had lived and had thrived was her greatest wish from the moment he'd been born and now he was a man she could be proud of.

"Cloudjumper? I know you'd never hurt my son and you didn't intend to hurt my husband. And I know you're only thinking of me when you took me to the Bewilderbeast's den. Still I have been wondering what life would've been like if I'd never left. Still if I hadn't been taken Hiccup never would've been able to do what he was meant to do with bring Dragons and Humans together. Fate works in funny ways doesn't it? Everything in life happens for a reason and sometimes that reason cannot be fathomed. Just like Stoick had to die to make Hiccup stronger I guess I had to be taken to lead him to the path of peace and uniting our two people. And at least I've got the chance to be with him now. You remember the first few nights after you took me?" she asked her dragon who now was having his own flashback.

" _Dragons had attacked Berk without any malicious intent. They're just doing it because they're scared for their kind. Not all dragons came from the Red Death's nest. Still it took a lot of nerve for the Dragons to go to Berk or any Viking land. They didn't want to hurt anyone. But just like the humans they too need to do things to help themselves survive. He'd come all the way from the Bewilderbeast's den on his orders to see if there was something that could be done to stop the senselessness._

 _While so many were going crazy trying to get food so they didn't end up as food themselves he was more curious as to what else was going on. He went to the house and saw something he never seen before. A human child. Never before had he seen a babe. And yet this babe wasn't scared at all but laughing and playing with him as they're both curious of each other. It was so strange to see something so little and yet so happy. Cloudjumper did feel bad for giving Hiccup that scar but he'd been startled and didn't mean to do it._

 _He never expected when he came to Berk to see what he could do to stop the killing of his brethren he meet Valka. And like she said their souls reflected each other. And he'd only taken her because he thought Stoick was trying to kill her and he could see even for their brief meeting that she wasn't safe on this island. He had flown with such great care making sure she wasn't injured or hurt._

 _When they'd gotten back to the Den she had passed out. When she came too she was greeted by the gentle giant. King of all dragons. The old Alpha had only shown Valka kindness and love and she found where she belonged. He'd been honored when she'd given him his name which happened shortly after Valka had been adopted into the Dragon's world. He'd helped her out anyway he could even keeping her warm for the first few nights as they set up her home. And made it their mission to rescue every dragon they could._

 _Still even if he couldn't say it he did always feel slightly guilty for taking her from her child. And he would've taken her back if she'd asked to return. Yet she hadn't and he seem to understand she didn't want to endanger her loved ones because she had a compassionate heart and didn't' view dragons as evil therefore would never be accepted by her own people._

By now it was getting late and reliving so many memories of the past had taken its toll on both Valka and Cloudjumper. Who knew a journey to the past would hurt so much? And you need both heart and a whole lot of courage to face it? Valka looked like she'd been crying both on the outside and within her heart and soul. This day of remembrance had had to happen. For the only way Valka could truly live amongst the people of Berk and forgive herself for things she regretted was to deal with her past and not try to ignore or forgot it anymore. Her son and husband hadn't been angry with her but she still wasn't able to fully forgive herself and accept her own past till this day when she had a chance to relive it and accept it was always a part of her. She was always a human first and an almost dragon second.

Now she had time to deal with her past and feeling like she'd finally sorted out her feelings and accepted the fact, that while she couldn't change the past she still could make the present better and make a better future for herself and her children. And now that the Dragons and Viking were at peace she at least could be herself. Wiping the last of her tears away Valka stood up and smiled.

"Well, Cloudjumper. It's been a long hard day and it's been a lot of years since I thought about any of these memories. But now we can both make new ones and right now the memories I want to make most is of my children. So let's get home! Hiccup gonna need us both after whatever he's done today and Una's gonna need a mother too. So let's head home, shall we? And for the first time in a long time Berk _truly is home once more."_

So they took to the air went as high as her son had taken his father when he was teaching him how to fly and she looked at Berk in her own new light as Stoick had done. She was finally truly home again herself. So flying back to her house she knew her children would be awaiting her and she knew while she still couldn't answer all of Hiccup's questions about his heritage she do her best and she would also do her best to give Una the best life she could have and she share that with her son and they make very beautiful memories together. So with her heart now full of hope and love they went home to their loved ones ready to make a whole lot of new memoires together!


	11. Brother Dragons

"Brother Dragons"

The beautiful dawn was on the distant horizon basking its magical glow of hope all over the Isle of Berk. And sitting on top their house with their dragons enjoying it were the Haddock siblings. It had been awhile since they'd been up early enough to catch the dazzling sky fire ascend into the endless blue skies, yet both had awakened early enough to enjoy it. As Una always said seeing the sun rise or set was truly the most magical and beautiful times of the day.

Both breathed in the invigorating sweet sunrays as they welcomed the magic of a new day. Closing their eyes they sighed contently as the life-giving rays of the orb of hope filled their hearts and souls. Like this was sign that only good things were to come or at least come for the near future. Even Toothless and Nightrainbow seemed to being filled up with the life and soul of the magical sunrise.

Nightrainbow closed his gorgeous light purple eyes and began to dreamily hum. If one had to describe the way he sounded when he sung it would've to be cross between whale songs and mermaids' vocalizing and singing. Either way it was full of life plus soul, and it was above all beautiful, one of the most beautiful sounds ever heard! He seemed to be showing-off that morning as he was singing in a way that beyond doubt felt like showing off.

Toothless who knew a thing or two about showing-off himself for a moment did nothing. He was just as entranced by his little brother's special talent, and anyway music is good for heart and soul of all living things on Earth. But after a few minutes he felt he need to step in and help his brother learn some humility. Therefore he gently whacked his brother's rump and gave a grunt. It was clear from his big expressive eyes he was telling him good job, but don't overdo it.

Nightrainbow looked annoyed with his older brother but nodded all the same and laid his head in his Rider's lap. Giggling she hugged him close and stroked his head gently. She also kissed his forehead and he purred happily.

"Nightrainbow, you're such a gifted young dragon and great friend! I don't know why Toothless is annoyed with your beautiful singing. What's wrong with him singing, Toothless? It wasn't getting on your nerves was it?" Una inquired in her own slightly annoyed tone.

Toothless looked like he was offended himself by the question. As if his character was being attacked. Hiccup, who'd know his dragon long enough and well enough, thought he could figure out Toothless's thoughts, feelings and behaviors better than anyone else. So he tried to translate for his dragon the answer to his sister's question, and do so in a manner that wasn't consider rude.

"I don't think Toothless is annoyed or angry with his little brother at all, sis. He's clearly taking great pleasure in the music like you and I. It's just well…Toothless knows what it means to show off. Seeing how he's done it for many years himself, and now that he's the Alpha, I think he understands the word 'humility' a whole lot better. As a result, Una, while we're all delighted by your dragon's unique talent, he just wants to make sure his brother doesn't get a swelled head is all. That's all it is," Hiccup explained for his dragon.

Toothless rubbed his head affectionately at these words and licked his best friend happily. He then turned to gaze his big expressive eyes at Una as if to show her what Hiccup had said was what he'd said without being able to say it in English. He also looked a bit apologetic too both of their younger siblings.

Una looked like she was considering the explanation very carefully for a few moments. She looked both at her brother and his dragon then back at her own. Nightrainbow was doing the same. For a moment the two singers sang a wordless melody to each other as if to talk in code. Then Nightrainbow nodded and smiled and Una nodded too.

"Alright, I guess that does makes sense. He's just being both a brother and a leader. Seeing how he's got a great responsibility for all dragon kind, like you have to Berk, nevertheless both of you know you've got a much more important and bigger responsibility to the two of us. So as long as he's not picking on him and just trying to help, I'm okay with it. Though I don't want Toothless to be mean to his little brother just because he's the older sibling."

"Una, Toothless and I are still learning _how_ to be _both leaders and more importantly big brothers._ So cut us some slack, please. Not to mention you two are also still learning yourselves, on how to make this relationship work between all four of us, and the rest of Berk, for that matter. You've got a slight advantage here as you already had Boden. So you've already dealt with some of this sibling thing. Everyone else is still learning."

"I guess that's partly true, brother. Yes, I've a biological older brother. Still the disadvantage in that is as I've already told you we've got no memories of our first life! We don't _remember anything_ about what our lives were like before those last few days in the Cavern. Neither of us remember what our relationship or first family was like at all. The only thing we know about each other before you reunited us and helped me get to Valhalla is simply he was a good protective brother and cared for me and I for him. That we were having fun those last few days before we died. So yes, I do have a blood older brother, but neither of us can recall our living memories. We only have the memoires we forged in Valhalla together, and of course the ones we made with Stoick-daddy as well. So I don't really have that big of advantage as you think. I'm just about clueless and unsure about this as you are. So, like you said, Hiccup, all four of us are learning what it means to be brothers and sister to each other." Una replied honestly and looked a bit glum for a second. She turned to first look at the horizon. Then she glanced at the Great Hall.

Hiccup followed her gaze and was looking at his father's statute as well. He looked a bit glum himself for a moment. For a moment he'd a flashback to two different events. One was his father's last moment alive saving his life. The other was the last time he'd seen his father even if it was after his death. When he'd with Una's help saved the whole universe and finally was able to truly say goodbye to his father. It had made him feel better to be there in Valhalla to truly say goodbye to his father. It'd brought some closure to his death, even if he knew he'd be grieving for the rest of his life, never truly being at complete peace.

Though he supposed that was how grief worked. He knew that there're five parts to grieving and they each had to be dealt with at their own pace. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Though from his own personal experience it must be hardest to get from stage two of anger to eventually get to stage five of acceptance. Since it was the anger is the hardest part to let go of. Anger wasn't something that was so easy to deal with no-matter-what anyone else said. Anger was beyond doubt the hardest part next to acceptance!

Still at least he wasn't alone with his heartbreak and grief. Just looking at Una she was probably going through her own type of grief. Not just from her own original death either, but rather the unique position she was in by being reborn. He could only guess how that felt, for even if he asked to talk about it, he already knew he never truly understand it. There's some things in life no-one would understand unless they lived through it themselves. Otherwise you could never truly understand it all no-matter how hard you tried to understand it. Which anyone had to admit was pretty deep thinking for first thing in the morning.

"You want go for a spin around the island, Una? We could get some more practice in for you on how to fly in the open skies. It be nice to get a flight in before the rest of the village demands my attention. So like to go for a spin?" he asked her casually to which she grinned elated in yes.

So they both quickly mounted their dragons and took off in the early morning light. Racing the sun and just enjoying the pure joy of flying. Zooming quickly around the island the siblings almost immediately became involved in a race. The younger ones may not have much experience yet as flying as a team, but anyone knows how to race! So laughing gleefully the siblings took it up a notch and began to see who'd get around the island first!

"C'mon, Toothless! Show off some of your speed! You've beaten Stormfly all these years! How hard can it be for you to beat Nightrainbow?" Hiccup asked as he laid lower to become more streamline.

"Don't think you're gonna win this one, brother! You've never seen Nightrainbow at his fullest potential yet, remember? C'mon, Nightrainbow! Let's show them what we can do! Go!" Una urged as her dragon got a strange gleam to his eyes. Then all of a sudden Nightrainbow put on a burst of speed and got way in front of his brother with Una laughing gleefully as they left them in the dust!

Both their brothers gawked at their younger siblings retreating backs for a moment in wonder, then they got back their wits and took off themselves, determined to win this thing. They weren't the best flyers on the whole island of Berk for nothing! Still they're amazed by how fast Nightrainbow could be when he wanted to be!

Una turned her head to see her brother catching up fast. She got her own determined look on her face. For once just once she wanted to outdo _him._ And to show she _was_ capable of handling flying on her own. Closing her eyes she began to sing and her singing only encouraged her dragon to speed up even faster. The singing dragon looked at both his Rider and the back at their older brothers and got a determined gleam in his eyes. He too wanted to just win for once and show even the younger sibling had something to teach the older one! So he angled his wings and let out a long exciting note and they went even faster. So giving it all they got they flew faster than the wind and soon became a blazing comet of rainbow colors. And by sheer determination, will power and bit of luck, they managed to get back home _way_ before their brothers!

"YES! WE DID, NIGHTRAINBOW! WE DID! YES!" she squealed so loud it would've shattered glass! Hugging her dragon tightly and just feeling so full pride not to mention adrenaline, they're on such a natural high they almost forgot to touch down. Till their brothers came blazing around the corner and looked stunned, but at the same time very happy and full of pride of their own.

"Wow, Una! I wouldn't have believed it unless I didn't see it with my own eyes! I never knew Nightrainbow could go so fast! Now that will be something for the Book of Dragons! We've never figured out Toothless top speed yet! And I highly doubt that Nightrainbow can go that fast, I bet he can go even faster! Though I think you two might have overdid it some," he added with his praise giving Nightrainbow was breathing a bit hard from working so hard to win.

"Oh, right. Well, it sure feels great to win! That was so much fun! I don't think I've ever won anything before. I mean I know I've never won a dragon race before! Even if it's not exactly the sport itself, we still did _have_ a dragon race. It feels good to win. It really does."

"Don't just go getting a swellhead from it, okay, sis? I made that mistake when I finally started beating the pants off Snotlout during the Thawfest games. Astrid wasn't happy with that type of behavior. She was rather disgusted by it to be honest. Let's get these guys some water."

"Alright, though I don't understand something, Hiccup. I understand _why_ you got a swellhead. I mean who wouldn't? Given the years of putting up with that dolt years of nonstop bragging and rubbing it in? Who wouldn't want to throw it back at him if they started to finally manage to shut him up? Was it nice of you to act like him? No, it wasn't. I still don't understand _why_ you had to throw the race though. I mean would've been really that terrible for him to lose? Even if you're being a good friend you still had a right to win. Everyone got to lose sometimes! And like Toothless was trying show Nightrainbow a little humility never hurts. So, I just don't understand _why_ you threw the race, even in the name of friendship. You still had the right to win and should've," Una stated in slight bewilderment and assertive manner as they went to a water station so their dragons could drink.

"It would've been nice to win that day, yes, Una, and I did have a right to win. Still sometimes they're more important things then winning and I was really the victor. Snotlout may've gotten the medal that day, again, but I was the better person and that makes me the real winner at days end."

"Well, maybe I'll understand it better when I'm a little older, for now that is totally going over my head. Hey look up there!" she said pointing at the sky. Looking up they saw a pair of beautiful Nadders flying overhead. It looked almost like they're dancing.

"Wow! Beautiful! Valkyries do lovely air ballet too you know, but dragon air ballet? Very wickedly cool too!" Una said in awe as they watched the Nadders continue to dance on the wind, then they landed and it shocked Una a bit who was riding them.

"Hey, Chief! Enjoying the wonderful flying weather, too? Before everyone wants you to solve all their problems for them?" Skullette asked playfully as she got off her beautiful green and turquoise Nadder. Firefang was on the other one which was a lot of different shades of blue and purple.

"Hey, Una! How are you doing today?" called Firefang with a friendly wave as she dismounted too and the cousins led their dragons to the water and feeding station too. Soon the beautiful dragons began to gobble up the fresh fish and the icy cold water too.

"Yes, enjoying myself somewhat before I got to be at the mercy of the village. I still wish occasionally to go back to the day when my biggest worry was if the dragons were gonna pay more attention in class then the other riders. It ain't always fun being the Chief, and I wish more people understood that," Hiccup confessed to the young ladies who nodded in understanding.

"I don't think anyone really gets how much you've got to do nowadays. And they do seem to take you for granted, I'll say that much!" Skullette remarked as she stroked her Nadder's head.

"Yeah, too much in life is taken for granted! And people tend to forget everyone is human and they need to have some fun. And sometimes cast away the overload of responsibility from their weary shoulders. It's pretty obvious to us at least you're overworked most days and need to have more time for yourself and some fun. Though you ain't gonna get it that easy, I'm afraid. Wish we could help you with, Hiccup, sadly we cannot! Wish we could, though," Firefang sighed sadly as she patted Una on her head.

Giggling Una dashed over to the Nadders and began to play with them. "They're so beautiful! What are their names? And how did you teach them to dance so beautifully?"

"Mine's named Airclaw and my cousin's one is named Wind Dancer," answered Firefang kindly.

"And the best part of these two? Not only did we learn to fly them together our dragons like us our related too. Only unlike us who are cousins these two are sisters." Skullette informed the young girl who looked shocked.

" _Sisters?!"_

"Yes, sisters, Una. They're close but I do think they need to bond a bit better. It be nice to see more dragons bond. From what we've seen Toothless seems to have bonded well with Nightrainbow. Still even dragons should have some alone bonding time. At least that what helped our dragons out a few weeks ago," Firefang said as she tossed her sandy blond hair over her shoulder.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you both. But we've got work to do today. And it's not working in the Nursery either. I've got to go train some young ladies in how to become midwives and learn how to properly deliver baby animals."

"And I've got to help babysit the younger folks while my cousin teaches the others. We just thought we make sure you knew about it ahead of time, Hiccup."

"I already knew, but thanks for reminding me. I know you've got other responsibilities then to just the Nursery. But thanks all the same for reminding me. I hope you've got someone else covering the Nursery though."

"Don't worry about it, Hiccup. We've got other people who work there too. I may be in charge of it and Firefang keeps the books. Doesn't mean we don't have backup when our other responsibilities take over. So, have a nice day you two. Wind Dancer?"

"Airclaw?"

The Nadder sisters came over obediently and lowered themselves so their riders could get on. "Have a nice day both of you!" the cousins called out at the same time as they took to the open air.

The Haddock siblings and their dragons just watched in amazement as the cousins and sister dragon danced a bit more in the wind as the early morning light glisten so beautiful off their dragons wings. It was a beautiful sight to watch a very stunningly beautiful sight indeed.

"Pretty amazing, huh, bud?" Hiccup called over his shoulder as Toothless gurgled in agreement. While the older siblings watched the midair ballet a bit longer Una seemed to be reflecting and thinking something over pretty hard.

"Well, sis, you better go on a get home. Mom sure to have something waiting for your breakfast. I've got to get going. Nice race though. I'm sure Mom will be very happy to hear you beat the pants off me and Toothless. Una? What's wrong? You okay?" he asked in a confused voice when he finally turned around to really look at her.

For a moment she still seemed to have her own head in the clouds. Then she came back to the ground and said, "They're right. I never thought about it before, but they're right!"

"What are you talking about, sis? Who's right? And right about what? Please don't talk in riddles either, it's too early for that. So please speak plainly on what you're talking about," he requested to which she looked up as if she finally saw him.

"I'm saying Skullette and Firefang are right about bonding, Hiccup. We've done plenty of bonding of our own, but I don't think ever since we found Nightrainbow that he and Toothless ever had _some alone bonding time of their own_! And they totally should! I mean it helped us bond our alone time in the Cavern. I'm sure it improve our dragons' relationship too, if they did some of their own bonding alone, without us or the rest of the village," she explained plainly.

"I never thought about that myself, but I do think you have a point, Una. Dragons shouldn't just bonded with their Riders. They need to have strong bonds with each other. You are also right that our time alone greatly helped _us bond._ It would most certainty help Toothless and Nightrainbow out if they did have some alone time. They could get to know each other more personally and maybe learn a thing or two from each other," Hiccup replied and nodded in agreement.

Una smiled in agreement and flicked her lilac tips out of her face and went on. "Yeah, whether you're the older or younger sibling, we both have something to teach the other. We did show _you two_ that we've got some mad skills of our own!" laughing, "I really think it be very beneficially, Hiccup, if Toothless and Nightrainbow started having some alone time as soon as possible. Want to run it by, Valka-mommy first? I think we need her opinion first. Seeing how she lived with dragons for 20 years. So, I think she'd most likely know if it's a good idea for some brotherly bonding time for our dragons. Want to go ask her now? Before you've got to be at the mercy of the village as you phrased it?"

"I would honestly like Mom's feelings on the subject before we do it too. C'mon if we hurry we can get home and ask her before someone demands my upmost attention. I still don't see why I have to solve _everything_ even if I am the Chief now. Every now and then it'd be nice if the rest of the village could solve some of their problems on their own. C'mon, let's see if there any fuel left in the fire?" as he hopped back on Toothless and she scrambled to get back on Nightrainbow.

Though both dragons were still a little tired from burning so much energy on that race they still managed to get back home in a few minutes. Take a moment to catch their breath everyone scrambled through door where Valka was busy tending to Cloudjumper. Though with two Vikings and two large dragons trying to get through the same door all at the same time they did get stuck.

She gasped in surprise when they all got unstuck from the doorway and rolled over the hard living room floor. "What in the name of Odin? Hiccup? Una? You shouldn't be in such a hurry you can't come through the front door normally. You don't need to try and get through at the same time. It ain't that big nor is nothing is nothing that important you can't come in one after the other. Or at least I think there would be nothing of the sort. So what's with the big rush that you couldn't get in the house normally?"

All of them shook their heads momentarily to get things sorted out. Once they all got their wits back they helped each other off the floor and looked at the beautiful and wise Viking woman before them.

"Mom, we kinda have to ask something of you. And it kinda got to be a little hurried. Seeing how it's my job today to help with building a few new pens for some of the sheep. Seeing how by day's end we'll have a lot of baby lambs born. So we'll need more space for them. Therefore we'd like your opinion on something before I'm called away for the day. Una, you explain this one since it was more your idea then mine, even if I do agree with you on it."

Una stepped forward and ran her left hand through her blond and lilac hair nervously and let it out in a rush. "We would like to know if you think it's a good idea that Toothless and Nightrainbow spend some time alone and do their own brotherly bonding. And we like to know if you think it's a good idea when they should do it?"

She looked at them with some bewilderment for a moment and said at last. "A little slower and clearer please. That was a bit of a mouthful and I didn't catch it all, other than you want my opinion on something or more like my permission. So a little slower please?"

Taking a deep breath she repeated what she just said a bit slower and clearer. When she had finished both of them looked at their mother as she pondered this over herself. After a moment of her own deep thinking she answered back, "I do think it's a good idea. Everyone in this family been bonding and a little alone time wouldn't hurt things. It would definitely help out in fact. I mean I can see for myself that, Hiccup, you and Toothless are almost literally joined at the hip since you seem to spend every waking moment together. Like I do with Cloudjumper agreeably. Still I do think it would help things out for Toothless and Nightrainbow's relationship, if they did do some of their own bonding away from the rest of us. Like you said, daughter, how else will they really get to know each other if they spend all their time in human company?"

"Well at least we all agree on that then. So now the only questions remaining are these? Where, when and how?" Hiccup inquired.

"Well, I'll say the sooner the better, son. I'd strongly suggest that they spend at least today and possibly early evening together. So you can do your jobs today and Una do you have anything you're planning to do today, yourself?"

"Well, I was planning on working out in the sunshine with writing some music. I'm really getting good at writing song lyrics, thanks in part to Firefang teaching me some basic poetry, and also of course Skullette really helping improve my reading skills. So, I was just going to spend the day working on that. I can do that alone. I don't always need Nightrainbow next to me. And if it means he and his brother can have a stronger bond, I really don't mind it at all. I can work by myself just fine."

"The only thing that concerns me about Toothless being on his own is what if he needs to fly? He can't fly without me. So that's really my only concern."

"I think he'll be fine, son. We don't exactly have any impending doom or anyone crazy right now trying to kill us all. And it you want I can have Cloudjumper watch from a safe distance. Though I'm pretty sure there isn't any danger at the moment coming are way. So Toothless should be fine."

"Well…it is only for a day or at least for today. They'll probably need to do this a few more days in the future. Well let's at least see how they feel about the plan. Toothless? Come on over here, bud. I've got a question for you."

Toothless who'd been sitting nearby patiently seemed to have been listening. Though it was a bit unclear if he understood they're talking about him. Even though he was an extremely smart dragon and all he might not understand that the family was talking about him.

"Nightrainbow? Come over too. Since this concerns the both of you," Una called over her dragon. So both dragons walked over till they're next to their best friend's left side. Each rider scratched them under the sweet spot on their chins and fed them some dragon nip. Which both purred happily. Then the siblings dropped the bomb on their dragons.

"Okay, buddy, it's like this. As you know Una is my sister and we've spend a lot of time bonding. And seeing how it's very important that family spends time with other family members, we think it be a very good idea for you and your little brother to spend some time by yourselves."

"Yeah, Nightrainbow. If you two are truly gonna _become real brothers_ then you've got to spend some time on your own. Together. Alone. Away from us. And it would be better if you did it away from the rest of the village and the other dragons as well. So what do you say about that? Think you two can go find an adventure of your own today? Without us?" Una inquired gently to her dragon.

For a moment both dragons looked unsure, confused and to be honest a bit scared at the idea. Toothless was sure he could handle any kind of threat. He'd done it for five years with Hiccup. So he wasn't worried about that part. Though he was still a bit nervous. It looked like Nightrainbow was feeling nervous too. Though they didn't know much about his own past given while he could sing, he couldn't talk. So they didn't know how alone he was before other then what Una got from her feelings when they sang together. Still in the end both dragons nodded and both grinned.

"I guess that's a yes! So where is a good place that you two can bond and be safe at the same time?" asked Hiccup aloud to the whole room. For a moment the family was quiet then Valka looked up with a joyful grin and special twinkle in her light green eyes.

"I think I know a safe place. It's not Lover's Cove, which they couldn't get to without us, and it's only about two miles away from here, and it should be just fine for them to spend the day together. We can fly them there and we can pick them both up before dinner. We'll ride Cloudjumper back to the village. C'mon. We need to hurry so no-one nitpicks or notices us leaving. It will take maybe half an hour to get there. So if we hurry we should be able to get there and back before anyone wants to know why the Chief hasn't shown up to build Mulch, Bucket and others' new sheep pens yet. Let's go!" Valka said enthusiastically.

So the family swiftly left their home and hurried to a secluded spot that should be safe enough and nice enough for some brotherly bonding. The spot turned out to be a hidden glen. It was a very peaceful and tranquil spot hidden behind a grove of tall mighty trees and bushes. It was certainly large enough that both Toothless and Nightrainbow would've plenty of room to frolic about. A small shallow pond was nearby if they needed something to drink or eat. A few birds and butterflies flew above them as everyone soaked it in for a moment.

Letting out a whistle Hiccup turned to his mom and said, "Nice place. This should be perfect for them to have some alone time to bond like real brothers. How come you keep knowing about all these hidden places on Berk, Mom?"

"It's not exactly a total secret if you knew what to look for and liked to explore as a child, son. Sometimes I'd spend hours just wandering around the forest just enjoying the serenity of nature and just seeing what Berk had to really offer. This is also where your father and I had our first date, in fact. We had a picnic by that dew pond. And though I can't remember it perfectly he was so nervous and so klutzy that day somehow our dessert wound up on his head and I laughed myself silly."

"Really? Dad? Clumsy?"

"Stoick-daddy? You're kidding, Valka-mommy! How could he possibly be a clumsy fool? He never seemed to even shown even slightest indication in Valhalla that he was anything but a perfect Viking leader! And he never once tripped and fell over in all the time he was with me or Boden!" Una stated in her own disbelief.

"Anyone can get nervous, my children. And it not exactly easy for anyone on their first date to be without some nerves. And yes whether you or the rest of Berk want to believe it or not, Stoick the Vast could be downright clumsy and very nervous at times. I wouldn't lie about that!" she said it with such convection both her children knew she was telling the truth. It was a bit shocking but they knew she wasn't lying either.

"Okay, well I'm happy to know that I'm not the only clumsy member of this family. However, we've got to hightail it back to the village pronto or I'm gonna get hell for not helping build the sheep pens. So let's say goodbye for now and promise to be back here by at least dusk! Toothless? Buddy? You sure you're gonna be alright here by yourself for the day?" to which the Night Fury nodded surely.

"You'll be okay too, Nightrainbow? You're not scared are you? We won't be too far away. If you get into trouble you both should be able to at least run back to the village. So you'll be alright on your own today, right?" he sang his reply which assured her he'd be fine.

"Okay, we'll be back by at least dusk to pick you two up. So have a good day and don't get into too much trouble okay? And just fire a plasma blast if you get into trouble, okay?" Toothless licked Hiccup assuring so the dragons watched as the family left on Cloudjumper and left the two of them alone.

For a few moments after their riders left neither dragon was sure what to do. They just stared awkwardly at the ground and around the glen for a while. Then Nightrainbow got a playful look to his violet eyes and tried to start a game of tag. It took Toothless only a moment after his little brother pounced on him to get the idea he wanted to play. So they began to run around like mad and rolling around together in the vibrant soft green grass. After a few moments they found themselves splashing about in the shallow pond and before long started throwing both mud and water at one another.

Nightrainbow was giggling like a small child when he threw a big mud ball in Toothless's face. Valka was at least right when she said he was only about ten years old so he was very much a child compared to Toothless. Still even though Toothless could be quite serious at times he just grinned his gummy smile and just pounced on his brother and licked him to death. They played like this for a couple of hours then took a time-out.

By this time it was getting close to noon and they could hear their tummies rumbling. Being the older sibling it was Toothless's job to get the food for them. Therefore he went over to the pond and at least managed to catch a few small fishes out of it for them to share. He seemed to know which ones tasted the best and which ones should be avoided. This was proven when he stopped Nightrainbow from eating a small fish which was an odd grayish green color and grunted a warning. It took a few moments for Nightrainbow to understand that this wasn't a fish a dragon wanted to eat. From his tone it seemed Toothless was saying this particular fish gave dragons stomachaches. It was also obvious that he was speaking from his own experience eating this fish before and how it had made him sick.

Singing a musical thank you for the warning Nightrainbow tried show he knew some things that Toothless didn't know. He did this by imitating a few different bird songs and made a few birds appear as well. Then he tried to teach his brother how to sing or at least make a somewhat musical sound. The Night Fury tried to make the musical sound but couldn't quite get it right. Though by the time two hours had passed since midday he was able to at least to at least be able to make a passable humming tune to which Nightrainbow looked pleased with.

He was in fact so pleased he got a bit too excited showing it and accidently stepped his left front foot on a small thorny bush. He let out a cry of anguish and pain and started to whimper. Toothless calmly walked over and managed to pull the long sharp thorn out. Then he drooled a little bit so his saliva could help it heal a bit better. He also got a large leaf and dabbed the blood away. Then licked it again to make it feel better.

The singing dragon was very happy and wrapped his wings around the ebony dragon who did the same. Then both yawned a bit and went to take a nap together in the shade of some of the beautiful tall trees. They're curled up as close as their Riders had been when Una was still sharing a bed with Hiccup. And it looked like for Nightrainbow he too was very happy and content with the sound of Toothless's heartbeat next to him. They slept for several hours together all that time amazingly they're actually able to hum the same tune as they slept!

Toothless was the first to awaken when it was nearing the end of the day. Feeling a slightly chilly breeze blowing right at them, he quickly warmed the ground beneath both of them. Then wrapped himself closer around his little brother so he stay warmer. Nightrainbow felt the extra body warmth and slowly woke up. Toothless was looking very protective and kindhearted as he rubbed his head against his and made a noise to which Nightrainbow held up his sore foot. It looked like it was almost healed in fact. He then licked his older brother happily and they rolled around one more time and then looked up at the painted heavens above them. It was nearing sunset so everything was majestic colors of rich purple, vivid magenta and golden orange and it looked like just watching it together made them closer. It was almost a shame that their bonding time was nearing an end when they heard a cry signaling that their Riders were on their way to pick them. But both looked very happy and pleased that they're truly becoming real brothers just as Hiccup and Una were becoming even more real brother and sister themselves.

So when the Haddock clan landed they all of course rushed over to each other and seemed overjoyed to see each other. There was a lot of hugging, giggling and licking all around as all four siblings reunited after a day apart.

"Good to see you too, buddy. So how was your day today? Did you and Nightrainbow become any closer?" inquired Hiccup curiously as he feed him a large fish and a small chicken leg. Toothless merely smiled his toothless smile and looked with big elated eyes and seemed to be jovial enough to show the answer was yes.

"So, you two did bond correct, Nightrainbow?" Una asked hesitantly while clutching her notebook close to her. Nightrainbow began to sing an aria and from his tone and the way it was sung it was obvious that this idea had been a good one indeed.

Satisfied that their goal for their dragons had been met and knowing it was alright if they did this another day the whole family went home knowing that their bonds of family had just gotten a lot stronger!


	12. Una's first camping trip

Una's first camping trip

(I'd like to thank all my friends for all the ideas that they came up with that to help me with this chapter and any future chapter. So thank you Sam, Phil, Amy, Jamie and Lauren for all your guys help and just listening when I needed you! So thanks for all the help!)

It was a pleasant evening on Berk as twilight was just casting its magical glow across the island. Everyone was in fairly good mood at the moment and for the moment too at least Berk didn't appear to have any problems. Or at least for the moment, tomorrow was sure to have its own problems. As for this early evening everything was alright.

Right now the Haddock family seemed to be enjoying each other company. Valka came from being upstairs collecting some of the clothes that needed to be washed in the morning. As she reached the living room she smiled happily at the sweet sight before her.

Right now curled up next to the fire were both her children and their dragons. Since their day of bonding Toothless and Nightrainbow certainly seemed to be a lot closer and have a stronger bond then before. So right now they're curled up together just dreaming away in the warm amber glow. A little ways away Hiccup and Una were lying side-by-side on worn-out hearth rug near the fire also bathed in its soothing warm amber glow. Hiccup was helping correct Una's writing and showing her how to catch the mistakes herself. He ruffled her hair fondly as he showed her the proper spelling for her newest song lyrics.

She smiled elatedly and whispered something in his ear and he nodded, then she feverishly wrote something down and he nodded once more. Hugging him tightly in happiness he returned it with the same amount if not more of loving and affection.

The sight of her family full of love and happiness just warmed cockles of Valka's heart and made her heart have a reason to beat once more. Still she looked at her daughter with some concern and trouble in her light green eyes. Flicking her long auburn hair out of her face she sighed for a second. In that second she had a flashback to that morning of the Dragon Race. The memory of the cruelty she'd witnessed stabbed her heart again and clutching her fist for a moment she composed herself before speaking.

"Hiccup? Una?"

Looking up they smiled at her and her son spoke first "Hey, Mom! Everything alright? Dinner was just fine if you're worried about that. Is something the matter? You look like something troubling you, you okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine, Hiccup. I just thought I go for a little moonlight stroll, is all. I'll be back in a little while. If you two could finish collecting the things for me to do for the laundry in the morning, I'd appreciate that. Think you can do that?"

"Of course we can, Valka-mommy! Once Hiccup finishes correcting my lyrics we'll get everything ready for the laundry tomorrow. And I'll even help you do the laundry tomorrow! I can help!" Una piped up.

"That I would like too. You do your other chores nicely and on time. I could use some help with the wash. Since Hiccup's got that meeting in the morning to go too, so any help would be welcomed, sweetheart. So, I'll be back in a little while. I'm just going for a little stroll. See you two in a little bit."

"Okay, Mom. We'll do as you asked as soon as we're finished here. Which shouldn't take much longer. So everything will be done by the time you get home, I promise."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Valka replied as she closed the door behind her. Twilight was still casting its mystical enchantment all around Berk. She took a moment to breathe in the magic and admire its beauty. Then with one fleeting look behind her she set off in a faster pace the one might take for a stroll. It was obvious this wasn't much of a stroll as it was an excuse to get out of the house for a mission.

Valka quickly hurried through the village, not even taken a moment to stop and smell the roses as they say. She just quickly hurried till she reached her first stop. Which was surprisingly Astrid's house. She first looked at the sleeping place of Stormfly for Astrid, and found that the fair-haired warrior girl was busy stroking her Nadder spines, whilst she had her barrel of chicken. She seemed to be humming a tune that Valka suspected was the song Una had written for Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hello, Astrid, might I trouble you for a few moments?"

"Ah!" Astrid jumped and clutched her heart and Valka ducked as the Nadder's spines shot over her head. The spines luckily missed her and hit an old lean-to behind her. Taking a moment to catch her own breath she looked up at her son's girlfriend apologetically. "Sorry for scaring you, Astrid, it wasn't my intent at all."

Astrid took a deep breath and smiled. "Valka! You did surprise me! Which is an incredible feat really. I'm the best warrior my age on the whole island. Not much scares me or Stormfly. You did catch us by the surprise though. So, um…why are you here? Is Hiccup in trouble or something?"

"I need to speak with you in private. You and Ruffnut. So if you could come with me and we could go collect her, I'll speak to you both the private matter I wish to talk to you two about. I'm sure Stormfly will be fine for a little while. So, will you come with me?"

"Sure, Valka, if you need me I'm here. Don't worry, girl. Just finish your chicken and get a goodnight's sleep. I'll be back later. Don't fret about me, girl, we're both warriors and we can handle anything. Love you, girl!" she whispered lovingly as she kissed her dragon's forehead and then followed Valka.

"You've got a good relationship with your dragon. I never even guessed chicken could make them faster. Not that I had any chicken with me in the home of the Bewilderbeast. Though when he had feeding time…well… my son can tell you it was amazing enough to leave him speechless." Valka commented as the women hurried to the twins' home.

"It was just an idea I tried out to beat Hiccup and Toothless at speed. It worked quite well. And Stormfly simply loves chicken now. Consequently she at least gets a barrel of it at least once a week. I wish I could've seen the good Bewilderbeast feed all those dragons like you showed Hiccup. It does sound amazing!" Astrid answered back with open envy in her voice.

"It was an amazing thing to behold. I miss it. Still I'm at least happy to be back among people, mostly now that I see that people are capable of change. Not everyone but it makes me happier than anyone will ever know to see my dream become a reality. And even happier to know it was my own son who made it possible. It's still hard for me at times to be around other humans, after twenty years of being amongst only dragons. Nevertheless I'm still happy to be home with my family and see what I only dreamed of a reality." Valka replied with some sadness and longing in her voice. Yet while her tone was a bit melancholy her eyes sparked with a little bit of happiness as well.

Astrid laid a reassuring arm over Valka's own arm and the women shared a special smile. By this time they'd reached the twins' home. "Should we knock?" Astrid asked as they heard the loud sounds of crashing and smashing inside.

"It is polite and respectful to knock. I may have been in my son's own words "crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady" but I was still raised by my own parents to be polite and respectful. So we shall knock," she answered back as they both knocked hoping that two knockers would be heard over whatever the twins were doing.

It appeared for a moment that nothing could be heard over whatever commotion that Ruff and Tuff were doing. Though a split second later the door was flung open and Ruffnut stood looking at them in some bewilderment.

"Excuse me a minute, will you?" she said before turning to shout back at her brother. "Tuff! You can love your stupid mace all night long for all I care! But it still won't love you back! And not to mention because of you building that stupid shrine for it even bigger you've destroyed half the living room! So while you go have a make-out session with a stupid iron rod, I'll be gone!" and with that she slammed the door behind her. "He won't even noticed I'm gone, trust me. It's 'Macey" birthday. And he's more interested in making that stupid thing happy that nothing else will catch his attention. He didn't even notice that Barf and Belch left after his terrible singing of Happy Birthday! So what can I do you ladies for?"

"I'm not gonna pretend I understand how a mace has a birthday or why someone would kiss it or sing to it, but if you girls would follow me, I've a something both private and urgent I need to speak with you about. So follow me, please!" Valka urged the two ladies who followed her obediently as they headed for the forest edge.

By the time they made it to the edge of the woods it was truly nightfall now. Seeing how the large silvery moon was ascending little by little into the midnight blue heavens, with laughing and dancing diamond stars above them came out to play.

"So we are here now. In the creepy dark woods. And shivering our boots off, I might add," Ruffnut said with chattering teeth. She leaned against a tree and tried to warm herself up.

"I wish we had brought one dragon so they can light a fire. It's too early in the year to be this chilly. But then again a small cold snap is to be expect once in a while, I guess." Astrid admitted.

Valka quickly gathered some wood and used some flint rocks to start a fire. "I lived for 20 years in a land of freezing cold. I'm used to far worse than just a slightly chilly breeze. Still I do know how to keep warm. So warm yourself for a moment, then we can talk."

So for a short while the three Viking women gathered around the small campfire, and when they'd been warmed enough, Valka finally got to the point of why she'd singled the two of them out, and brought them here under the cover of night.

"Alright the reason I brought you two here is because I've got a huge favor to ask of you. Since I guessed you both know or have guessed a problem Una is having. Something she _doesn't_ want Hiccup to know about."

"If you mean the reason she won't play with the other children? Or to be more precise they won't play with her? Is that what you're talking about, Valka?" Astrid inquired.

She nodded, "I don't know how you two know, but I did witness on the day of the race the bullying firsthand. I'd hidden nearby and while I couldn't hear what was said, I did see it."

"Well, we kinda guessed that what had happened," Ruffnut admitted as she stopped shivering for few seconds. Flicking her lengthy greasy braids over her shoulder she looked sad for a moment. Then snuggling closer to the fire so she wouldn't get cold again she continued on explaining on how the two of them figured it out.

"When we took care of Una during the day when you and the boys built her bedroom, we stopped to have a snack. And well I may not be the brightest candle on this island. Nevertheless I _do know_ the look of someone whose been bullied. I did some of it myself with Hiccup. And I do feel bad about it now, Valka, I really do. Still it doesn't take a lot of brain power just by looking at her eyes to know _something_ happened."

"Besides it may've escaped Hiccup's watchful and observant eyes, but if you took the time to noticed small things, you'd pick it up quickly. Like the fact Una never plays with children or talks to them. Kinda of a big hint that something is going on. More to the point it's also obvious Una only either spends time with her family or other grownups. Or is alone with Nightrainbow. She doesn't do anything with people her own age. Hiccup's just been too busy to notice it, hasn't he?"

"Yes, I think he has had so much to do for both his family and Berk that he's sadly overlooked this. And I was gonna tell him, then I kinda realized why Una hasn't spoken about it herself."

"Why?" both girls asked clearly confused as to why Una wouldn't confide with her brother on the subject.

Sighing Valka tried to explain her daughter's reasoning for her. "Normally I would've told him in a heartbeat. And so would've Una. But the other children won't see it as Una is just talking to her older brother. Or a brother acting on behalf of his sister. They'll just see it as her tattling on them to the Chief. They've got it figured that if they so much as give her a tiny scratch she's got the power to get them kicked off the island. That's how they see it. As a result Una hasn't said anything about that day to her brother 'cause she doesn't want to make the problem worse."

"I think I see your point, Valka. Therefore it begs the question, what do you want us to do about it? We can't tell Hiccup for her or the problem could get worse. So, what do you want us to do?"

"Well, Astrid, I've got an idea if you and Ruffnut are up to it."

"What's the idea, Valka?" asked Ruffnut curiously.

"I'd think it do Una some good to get away for a while and off Berk. To get away from her troubles and have a small adventure and just be in a new place. So perhaps you two could take her on a long weekend camping trip or something of the sort? Just get her off Berk for a few days? Maybe a change in scenery will do her good in many ways. And possibly get her to open up some more so she'll talk about her problems."

The two young blond Viking girls looked at each other and pondered the idea for a few moments. And surprisingly the first to answer was Ruffnut. "That is doable. We promised Hiccup already we do something to help him with Una. Plus maybe some girl time will help."

"Yeah, we could do our part and help train her in basic fighting while on a camping trip. But where do we go for a long weekend alone and not to be disturbed for one?" Astrid asked in stumped voice.

"I know the perfect place. I've been camping there before. It's Markku's Cove. Named for the legend of Markku the Rebellious. We can tell Una the legend when we get there. It's a great place trust me on that. It's nice, quiet, and also extremely beautiful. Also it's highly secluded so we'd have it all to ourselves for a long weekend. Furthermore, my friends, it' an excellent location to get away for a few days. It's perfect. Though I'll have to ride with you, Astrid, since I can't ride Barf and Belch by myself."

"I've heard of that place. That little isle lives up to its name. I'd say it's perfect. So how about this weekend? You think you can leave early Friday morning and be back by late Monday evening?"

"It's a done deal! We'll get things ready for the trip. You can count on us, Valka!" the girls said in unison.

"Thank you for doing this for my family. I really do appreciate it. Come we should get back to our homes. I don't want to be gone too long or Hiccup might figure out my 'stroll' was just an excuse to do something else. So, let's put of the fire properly and I'll walk you both home, kay?"

"Alright! I just hope this cold weather vanishes by the weekend. We don't want Una getting sick on her first camping trip, or Hiccup will do something crazy to us!" Ruffnut pointed out smartly as Astrid extinguished the fire properly. With that taken care of the three women left hoping this idea would work.

The next morning Una and Valka were outside with their dragons doing all the laundry. Valka was showing her how to best get bloodstains out of clothes which Una was paying close attention to what her mommy was trying to teach her. Nearby Nightrainbow was singing an aria to make it a more enjoyable experience, and Cloudjumper was just keeping him company in addition to watching his rider carefully. Like a true friend.

It looked also like there was some bonding going on between Nightrainbow and his 'uncle' as what the Haddocks guessed was what Nightrainbow viewed the older and bigger dragon as. It seemed Cloudjumper was alright with this role and took it as seriously as Toothless to the role of being a big brother to Nightrainbow. So even the dragons were becoming a closer family and this could only make the whole family closer and happier.

Una looked up from her scrubbing a particular hard stain in the warm soapy water to look closer at something. It had caught the corner of her eye and her mom followed her gaze. They saw in the distant the unmistakable figure of Snotlout. He seemed to be from what they could tell from where they're standing trying to charm a girl. Though Valka couldn't tell who because the sun was blinding her vision with a glare. Una on the other hand could tell in an instant who it was. Turning to face her mommy she remarked, "It looks like Snotlout trying to talk with Firefang. I'm confused though, doesn't he realize she's scared to death of Monstrous Nightmares and scared of him riding Hookfang?" she said clearly confused by the whole exchange.

"Don't think much gets through that thickhead of Snotlout, honey. From what I've heard he thinks he's the gods' gift to all the ladies on the island. Still not our problem. I've got something I wish to tell you though. Though give me a second. Cloudjumper?"

The four winged dragon looked up from his talking with his nephew and eyed his rider. "Could you be a dear and reheat the tub? The waters getting colder and it needs to be a tad warmer? If you could do that while I fetch more soap from the house that would be greatly appreciated." Valka requested to which Cloudjumper eagerly compiled. While he reheated the tub Valka did dash into the house to get some more soap.

"I love the bubbles it makes when you put the soap in! They tickle my nose some when the float up! It nice!" Una giggled as that happened. And it was a cute sight to behold.

"So, Una, I've got a surprise for you. Would you like to hear what it is?"

"I don't know, Valka-mommy. Will I like it more than the surprise I got when my bedroom was built? It's not scary anymore thanks to Hiccup's nightlights. And I've finally gotten used to it too. So what's this surprise?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I've arranged for you to go on let's call it a mini vacation."

"Mini vacation? Well I've never had that before. With who? And where?"

"I've asked Astrid and Ruffnut to take you on camping trip for this coming weekend. It's gonna be a bit longer than just three days. You'll leave early Friday morning and be back by late Monday evening. Sound like fun?"

Una looked like she was thinking it over in her mind for a few moments before she replied. "It sounds like it will be fun. And it will be a great adventure! So where are we going to have this adventure and can Nightrainbow come along?"

Laughing happily she nodded, "You're three are going to an island that is a bit far from here and a little out-of-the-way. It's called Markku's Cove. The girls have promised to tell you the legend that goes with it when you arrive. But of course you'll need dragons to get their quickly. Since a boat would take you over a week to get there and longer to get back. So how does that sound, daughter?"

"It sounds like it will be a total blast! Can I go start packing for it once we're done with the laundry? And is Hiccup okay with it? I don't want him to worry about me being so far from Berk."

"I'll talked to him when he gets home from his meeting with the neighboring chiefs. Don't worry too much, Una. Astrid and Ruffnut can do just as good a job watching over you as your brother. It will be fine. Trust me!"

"Alright! This should be very fun! It will be also super cool to get see more of this world of the living then just Berk. So now do we hang these to dry? And then can you show me how to properly fold them too?"

"Yes, we shall do that. First we'll set up the clothesline and then after they dry I shall teach you how to fold correctly. For now please help me get the clothesline set up," which they set up quickly and soon the laundry was blowing in the gentle breeze which was warmer than last night's one.

By the time they're finishing folding the clothes correctly, which had taken a bit longer for Una kept messing up her first few times. But her mom was patient and understanding. As the last of it was fold Hiccup and Toothless came in the door and looked very tired.

Una folded her last tunic and rushed to get her brother something to eat and drink. "Here you go, Hiccup. A nice apple and some cool mountain spring water. This should perk you right up."

"Thank you, Una. Got anything for Toothless?"

"Here you go, Toothless have some lamb chops. I'm afraid it's a little burnt. Between learning how to do the laundry and short cooking lesson me didn't exactly cook the lamb chop properly," she admitted embarrassingly.

"It is okay, Una, we all fail the first time we try something new. It's natural to fall down a few times but we must always pick ourselves up and try again," Hiccup assured her as he took a big bite of apple.

"Okay, brother, thanks for those words of wisdom and comfort. It's nice to hear them. Valka-mommy? Can I go pack now? We've gotten everything else done so I can go pack now?"

"Yes, sweetheart, go get all you need. I wrote a list for you just to make sure you've got everything. Here it is. Now go pack!" she said as she handed her the list and Una took up the stairs two at a time.

"Pack? Pack for what? What's going on, Mom?"

"You're sister is going on a camping trip with Astrid and Ruffnut for a long weekend. They're leaving early Friday morning and be back late Monday evening. I wouldn't worry, the girls can do a fair job of looking after her and protecting her. She'll be fine. So don't even worry about it."

He still looked a bit uneasy about the idea but nodded all the same. He wanted Una to be happy and if a good idea was for their dragons to bond, then this was probably a good idea too. Astrid he knew would do a good job with Una, and though he had some reservations with Ruffnut, she'd promised in Riker's Valley to help and he'd to trust she would do a good job at it.

The night before the big trip Una was just a ball of energy. She couldn't even sit still for a second, in fact she almost was literally bouncing off the walls with great enthusiasm. Her family was having a hard time getting her to calm down enough to just eat dinner which was one of her favorites.

"Una, calm down, sis! I know you're excited about this camping trip, but please try and relax! Mom didn't make yak steaks glazed in honey with applesauce and berry juice for no reason! Plus that pie we all baked together this afternoon, will be far more enjoyable for all of us, if you don't chock on it by eating too much, 'cause your that excited you ain't paying attention to how big your piece is! So, please, Una, just take a deep breath and relax! Inhale and exhale! C'mon!" Hiccup commanded her in the nicest tone he could manage.

Una complied and after a few moments of deep breathing finally calm down enough to relax. "Alright, I think I've managed to burn off most of the energy. So let's eat!"

"Good, the steaks are getting cold, anyway. Though before you go to bed I'll go through the list with you, so we can double check that you've got everything you'll need for the trip. Then you really need to rest since you're leaving shortly after dawn. So get a goodnight's sleep, Una."

"Okay, Valka-mommy!"

Una was up the next day about half an hour before daybreak gathering all her things and hurrying to get down the stairs. She was going faster than a whirlwind with how she was blazing around the house. Luckily Hiccup had woken up early too. Wanting see her off.

"Now, Una, Astrid will be here soon to pick you up. I want to go over the rules with you one final time before she gets here. So do you remember them?"

"I'm not do any dangerous air tricks while we fly to the Cove, I'm to stay within earshot and not stray off on my own. That Astrid and Ruffnut know where I am at all times. I'm to listen to what they say and most importantly I'm to have a good time!" she recited what they'd gone over the night before when he'd tucked in for the night.

"Alright, that sounds good. Sounds like you know everything," there was a knocking at the door. Thinking it was Astrid Una threw open the door and was shocked to see it wasn't Astrid, but Skullette.

"Skullette? What are you doing here this early?" Una asked confused. Even Hiccup looked confused as he came around to see what was going on.

"Skullette? You look pretty mad about something. Is there a problem?"

"I've got a problem yes, one that needs your immediate attention and intervention," she began to say while flick one of her long pigtails over her shoulder.

Before Hiccup could ask what the problem was Astrid appeared behind Skullette to fetch Una. "Oh, pardon me, Skullette. I just came to get Una. If you have something to talk about Hiccup with I can wait."

"Well, I do have a problem but I'll wait till Una out of the house to talk about it with Hiccup."

"Okay, Una you got everything?"

"Yep!" and hurried outside and made it fifteen feet before slapping her hand to her forehead. She was frantically digging through her back and looking more panicked each moment.

"What's wrong, Una? Did you forget something?"

"My dragon doll! I can't sleep without him! Can I run back and get him? Ruffnut won't be mad will she if we're a few minutes late right?"

"It won't take you more than ten minutes to run back up to your room and back. So hurry and go get him. I'll be waiting right here."

So Una dashed back to the house and went to her room and found the doll sitting on her bed. Smiling and hugging it tightly she hurried back downstairs. On her way out she saw out of the corner of her eye that Skullette appeared to be having a heated discussion with her brother. She only manage to catch a few words. "Firefang, Snotlout, birthday, and harassment. And something about a corpse if it wasn't fix" She quickly slipped outside without being noticed but when they reached where Ruffnut was waiting by the docks Una asked a question.

"Um, Astrid? I've got a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as she and Ruff worked together to get everything loaded up. While Ruff was tying up the food basket Astrid looked directly at Una and the little girl asked her question.

"What does the word "harassment" mean? I overheard Skullette use that word on my way out the door. But I've never heard of it before. So what does it mean? And what does it have to do with Firefang and Snotlout? Their names were mention too. So what's going on?" she inquired curiously.

Both Vikings looked a bit uncomfortable with that question and seemed to say something with their eyes to each other. "We'll tell you the answer to that once we're in the air and bit away from Berk, Una. Now let's get going. We're burning daylight! So Nightrainbow up for a long journey? 'Cause we've got a ways to go!" Ruffnut informed the five year old.

"He's up for anything! Let's ride!" and so the three girls with two dragons left and soon Nightrainbow was singing a traveling tune and Una was singing along. After they're out of sight of Berk and gone about half a mile they felt it was now safe to answer Una's questions.

"Okay, Una, we'll answer your questions, but only if you swear never to reveal this conversation with either your mother or brother. Promise that?" Astrid called out to her.

"I swear on Stoick-daddy's soul I won't tell anyone what we talk about this whole weekend. So, what does the word harassment mean?"

"It basically means bugging someone with unwanted attention and not leaving them alone when they've asked you to stop. From what I've heard since Firefang finally turned 19 last week Snotlout been hitting on her. And she's not liking it at all. So that's harassment, Una. Bugging someone so much that they wanted they wanted to physically harm you just to get you to stop. I think Skullette's complaining about it to your brother so while we're gone all weekend he's got to deal with that. So he ain't gonna have as much fun as we're going to have this weekend. Understand now?" Ruffnut explained as clearly as she could.

She was not used to riding on another dragon. Still like she pointed out without Tuffnut she couldn't fly Barf and Belch. Devoid of a second rider it's impossible to control a Zippleback. Since most of the time those two heads were busy battling each other and unable to make up their minds without a third party to help with that. So she just clutched on tightly to Stormfly and tried to enjoy the salty ocean breeze. At least it had warmed up enough for the weekend.

"So, basically you're saying Snotlout being so annoying Firefang wants to beheaded him and let his headless body drift out to sea without a proper sendoff? He's that freakin' annoying and thickhead?" Una surmised what she had figured.

"Trust me, Una. Snotlout is a great athlete, but a huge bragger and has no idea when to stop annoying womankind. Trust me I had to mess _with his head_ when we saved Scauldy just to get him to leave me the hell alone. Some people change and others don't change certain aspects about themselves," Astrid relayed to the young child.

"Wow, not exactly working in his favor is it, to change my opinion on him. And I've never even spent any time alone with him. So not exactly doing a great job on changing my mind about him," Una muttered as she stroked Nightrainbow's horns to make him smile.

"Let's forget about the boys and everyone on Berk for this weekend, okay, kid? Where we're going is really only for girls anyway. Seeing how legend has it a girl was the one who lived there for many years without anyone else," Ruffnut spoke up and got Una's interest.

"Legend? Tell me more! I love stories and I'd love to hear this one!"

"Okay, here it goes. Many generations ago there was this kick ass beautiful young Viking girl named Markku the Rebellious. Her name wasn't just a title based on her behavior either, it's literally what her name meant. So she really lived up to it. As you can guess from her name she wasn't one to conform to others ideas or expectations. She did whatever she wanted and spoke her mind without a bit of tact. Audacious as well as bold plus being a smart-mouth. Well, as you can imagine, Una, the others of the village nagged to their Chief at the time about it. Therefore rather than deal with an angry man, given Markku had no respect for them. Being in her words "Men are idiots" so she packed up and left in the middle of the night at age 14 and disappeared for 18 years presumed to have died at sea. It wasn't till a lost fishing boat stumbled upon an uncharted island and found her alive and well. They then brought her back against her will, and she was forced to stay for the rest of her days on Berk. She died shortly after being brought back from the loss of her freedom and a broken heart. Still her island was named "Markku's Cove" and its location is only really known to the female population of Berk. Since it's said she asked the Valkyries and Freya to curse the island so if a male set foot on it, they'd suffer some horrible fate. Seems its lived up to the hype!" Ruffnut said with a grin on her face as she finished telling the tale.

"Does that just able to human males? Since Nightrainbow is male and I don't want him to suffer some horrible curse because of it."

"Yeah, Una, the curse is only for men, humans. So dragons both male and female are fine on it. Ah its coming in view now. Take a look at a girl's only paradise Una and watch out for the strong winds," Astrid instructed her as they saw a greenish brown smudge on the distant horizon.

It didn't look like much from two miles out from the air to Una. Though that opinion changed very quickly as they got a lot closer. And she saw at once it was one of the most beautiful places in the whole Archipelago. The waters around the island were clear as crystal and the landscape was amazing as well. White unblemished sand, lush vibrate emerald forests, amazing cliffs, and she could just make out a huge cascading waterfall of the prettiest mix of blue and green thundering in the heart of the island.

"Wow! It's beautiful! I don't recall seeing anything this beautiful before. So where do we make camp?" Una asked with delight as she took in it all.

"First we have to go greet an old friend before we make camp. I know for a fact that someone very special to me lives in the waters around this island and protects it from male intruders," Ruffnut said in a sly voice. Neither Astrid nor Una knew whom she was talking about. Still they quickly landed on the beach and took off their boots to wiggling their toes in moist sand as the water gently splashed the beach.

"So, who lives all out here that you know of, Ruff?" Una asked curiously as she saw Ruffnut just gazing longingly at the sea. She then started to do a dragon call, but it wasn't a dragon species call Una recognized. Still everyone watched for a moment as the sea was calm and still. Then the other girls and their dragons backed quickly away as it became wild and untamed.

Then everyone relaxed, well except Una that is. Nightrainbow was more curious then frighten. For what had popped out the water to greet them was a very large Scauldron! He seemed to really love Ruffnut and was smelling her hair. Then licked her as if to greet her further. "Nice to see you too, Scauldy! Missed you a lot! We really didn't get much of chance to visit when you and your pod fought off those crazy invaders to save Berk! Nice to know we've got some nice quality time for this long weekend. Love you too," she cooed sweetly as she hugged him tightly.

"Scauldy?! He lives around here?!" Astrid said in disbelief.

"Wait a moment! My brother told me in the Cavern about how you guys once saved a Scauldron from Changewings on Changewings Island! This is him?! How did you know he lived around here? Or that this is even him?" Una echoed with her own disbelief.

"How did you know things about Nightrainbow when you just met him? Hmm? When you bonded with a dragon doesn't matter the distance, time or as from what we heard life or death. You remain bonded for the rest of time. You just know them. Even if they're like a thousand other Scauldrons in the world, I'd know Scauldy out of all of them, even if they all looked exactly alike. It's just a feeling a bond you've got for the rest of your life. Plus legend says this island is protected by certain dragon guardians to make sure Markku's home is never defiled by unwanted people.

"Um other dragons? What kind should we expect?"

"Well most likely Terrible Terrors live here since they live on just about every island in the Archipelago. So if Scauldy here I guess Scauldrons protect the waters around this island. As for what else might be on this island? Not sure at the moment. Still we should be okay. So let's have lunch with Scauldy and then go do some exploring and make camp. Shall we?" Astrid suggested as she began to unload their supplies.

Una helped with that for a few moments then went to meet Scauldy personally. Ruffnut picked her up and held her close so Scauldy good get a good whiff of her and then Nightrainbow and her started to sing which he apparently enjoyed. He disappeared for few moments then using his powerful wings forced a large school of fish onto the sand so they had plenty of extra food to enjoy. So they spent the afternoon on the beach visiting with Scauldy. Ruff promised to visit him in the morning after explaining they had to go inland some. He seem to understand and it seemed like he was saying he'd be waiting for them to return tomorrow. And so he swam off to get his own meal.

"That was fun and unexpected. I've never seen or met a Scauldron before. The only Tidal Class dragon I've met was Thornado who somehow got to Valhalla with his family to aid us and Stoick-daddy against Hel and Dagur. Though that my first time meeting that particular dragon."

"I'm sure you'll encounter plenty of dragons you've never seen before during this weekend. So let's go for a hike and find a place for the night. We've got a few hours before evening sets in. So let's go exploring. We promised Valka you'd have a great time this weekend, and we intend to keep that promise. Stormfly? Come on! Let's go see what we can see!"

The next few hours went by rather quickly nevertheless it was still a lot of fun. Just taking great pleasure in the unspoiled nature and beauty all over the place was fun enough. They did see a lot of Terrible Terror running amok all over the island. But they also encountered some unexpected dragons.

It happened after they found the perfect spot to camp. It was right by the giant cascading turquoise waterfall which fell into a pool of glittering teal water which led to the rest of the water around the island. As Una was gathering water she thought for a moment she saw something shimmering a little ways away. Forgetting her promise for a moment she wandered away from where the others were setting up camp. Neither the girls nor dragons noticed as Una slipped away from sight.

She quickly was at the edge of a beautiful meadow with countless gorgeous, sweet-scented and different blossoms. The scents alone were like out of a dream as was the beauty. She was so busy enjoying the lovely smells and flowers she almost didn't notice what shimmered again. Looking up from gazing at the unusual colored blossoms she saw a pair of young red dragons. Again a species she'd never seen before and it looked to her like they're dancing or something. It was odd to her at least as they danced in the flowers they seem to change to match the unusual colors.

Entranced by this dancing she tried to get closer and started to sing to enhance the dancing. It was only when she got a little too close she felt someone grab her and drag her back towards a safer distant. Looking up it was Astrid who looked slightly mad and slightly scared.

"Una! You're not supposed to stray from camp! And those are Changewings! They spit acid and they can hide anywhere! You shouldn't get near them!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, then looked at the dragons who weren't hiding themselves. They looked rather curious at the girls instead and didn't seem to be like the others from their island. Astrid clutched her battle ax tightly but Una shook her head. She wrestled out of her grip and before Astrid could stop her Una began to sing a lullaby tune.

The Changewings slowly approached them and yet again didn't show any of the typical traits of their species were known for. They did make some of their own sounds and Una continued to sing and change her notes to match. Then the Changewings did something unexpected. They rolled a large rock at them. Una bent down to pick it up and quick as a flash one Changewing smacked it with its tail and the rock split open. Revealing that the inside was full of beautiful colored stones. It was then Una realized what the hell was going on.

"These two are teenagers, Astrid, and they're on a date. Practicing for their upcoming mating season. And apparently Changewings dance to mate and also give each other colored rocks that must make them think of both their color changing abilities and their rainbow eggs! I don't think these two are going to hurt us at all!"

"Maybe they enjoy your singing. Music does soothe the most savage of creatures they say," she suggested as she slowly lowered her battle ax to be less threatening. Holding out her hand both the Changewings allowed her to touch them and cooed happily.

Una then gently pet both of them and they seemed happy enough from that. "It was nice meeting you both. Thank you for the gift. Hope you dance as beautiful as you did now when it comes time to commit to each other. Have a nice and safe flight home," she sang to them. Smiling once the pair bowed their heads and took off together to go their home island.

"Well, you can't say this trip so far been boring, can you, Una? Still don't wander off again, please? We're lucky that your singing made them less irritable and they didn't mind their date getting interrupted. Nice rock though. We'll have to add this to the Book of Dragons when we get home. Now let's head back to camp for dinner and before something like a Typhoonrang comes flying over us too. That would really make this the perfect trip!" she said sarcastically as she grabbed Una's hand and marched her back to the campsite.

"Where you two been?" asked Ruffnut as she looked up from cooking their dinner. Turning the picket one final time she sighed at the tasty smoking flavor scent of the boar and salmon meat she'd been cooking.

"Una here stumbled upon a pair of Changewings when she was supposed to be staying at camp." Astrid answered back in a stern tone. Both girls crossed their arms and looked at the little girl who hung her head in shame.

"Sorry, I wandered off. I won't do it again, I promise. Though seeing a Changewing mating dance was very cool, right?"

"Yes, it was cool, still you shouldn't wander off in a place you have no idea about or how to find your way back. We promised we watch you and if we fail at that responsibility? Your brother gonna skin us alive. So, don't do it again, okay? And if you don't we won't mention this one time to Hiccup either. Now let's eat and I've got a lot of stories to pass the time before we star gaze for a while. So let's eat! It's done cooking." Ruffnut said still looking at Una who understood the disappoint look.

"I'm really sorry for wandering off, I mean it. Please don't tell my brother. I want to be allowed to eventually go off on my own, and he never let me do anything on my own if he found out I disobeyed him once even! So please don't tell!" she begged as they all sat down to eat.

"We won't tell him if you don't do it again, okay, Una? We'll just say we all spotted the Changewings dancing. Just don't wander off again and we'll forget this one time. Now its story time. Ruff? You said you can spin a tale better than your brother, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Tuffnut is so lousy at storytelling, remember how it was so bad the dragons left the cave when we went to Dragon Island on your suggestion? And that was what lead Dagur to start attacking Berk? Ugh! Tuffnut is so lousy with stories. We'll I at least make them interesting. So shall I spin a few yarns?"

"Please do! I love stories! The more the better!"

So that was how the first night went. They told stories till the campfire went down and once it was out they gazed at the millions of stars for a long time too. Then after making sure everything was okay and knowing the dragons would protect them they went to sleep.

The next morning they joined Scauldy on the beach for some breakfast and then went hiking and rock climbing. After they got done with rock climbing they headed back to camp for some lunch. Then it came time for the training to begin. Going to a nearby clearing with more space the girls began to instruct her in basic fighting styles and skills.

At first Una just watched while sitting on a large moss covered rock. Then was told she actually had to participate. Looking a bit nervous she got off the rock and tried to copy what they'd done. This went well into the early evening. They repeated some of it the next day. Spending the morning having fun exploring and then lunch and practicing for the rest of the day. Since they had to leave by five clock Monday to make it home in time, this seemed like the last chance to get Una to open up.

"You've done a great job just by two days of training, Una! You are definitely scrappy in a fight. You'll soon be able to hold your own in a real fight. You've got a good right hook that I'll say!" Ruffnut said she sank down on a tree stump.

"You've definitely improved in such a short time. You're a very fast learner." 

"Thank you for the compliments, Astrid, you too, Ruffnut. It makes me feel really good. To know that you think so highly of me. And I'll say this to you, Ruffnut, I may not know what to think of Tuffnut, and I surely don't know if Snotlout ever gonna change my opinion of him, but you definitely are pretty nice, fun and not as silly as I originally thought. I guess Skullette was right, I just needed to get to know you better. Maybe spending time with the other boys will change my mind about them too. Hopefully," Una said as she took a seat on the rock again.

"Thanks for the compliment too, Una. Neither me nor Tuff get one very often. We may not be very smart, but we aren't completely stupid or helpless either. So thank you. Now we'd like to get to know you a bit better. So, tell us, what's going on in your life when you're not with your family or at the Nursery?" she asked causally.

"Yeah, you must tell us more about what you do when you're alone. We've done so much bonding this weekend. So tell us more about what going on with you," Astrid chimed in. It was obvious both girls had discussed how to best approach this matter to get Una to talk.

Una sighed and played with her hands for a moment, "I take it you guys want me to talk about something? Something in particular?"

"Well, maybe, talk about anything! Like how is the singing and music writing going. Or what Hiccup does when he's alone, or why you don't play with the other children," Ruffnut tried to mention it all nonchalantly. Una looked up at the girls and seemed to be figuring out their game.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I…play… um…I'm just…" she stumbled to answer it. But sighed in defeat and started to cry. Astrid walked slowly over and hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Una, it won't help to keep bad feelings inside you. If something is bothering you that you _can't tell Hiccup_ then tell us. We won't betray you. We promise. It will just be between us girls. Just tell us, please."

"Yeah, we promise we won't tell him anything you tell us. It will be our secret. We swear. So come on, out with it before you burst into flames."

She was crying harder now but managed to start chock out the words. "The other….children….they…they… they bully me! It's been so horrible! They won't let me play with them or even talk to me! It started on the morning of the dragon race. I left the Nursery and tried to join some kids playing a ball game. Then this boy I think his name was Brimstone. He called me all kinds of bad names and then hurt this little girl named Bloodfire who tried to come to my aid. And they left me alone. But it's still going on. It didn't just end with that one day. I'm still being picked on and bullied by that kid and a few others too. Though I think it's more him bossing the others around and threatening them. But I've been tormented more than just that one day," she confessed through the tears.

This was news to Astrid and Ruffnut. For as far as they knew and Valka knew this was a one-time thing. Apparently it wasn't.

"When I'm out of sight of you guys, or my family, or out of the Nursery. I've been teased, mocked, and sometimes shoved and tripped and even had one time some rotten fish heads thrown at me when I was going to the Great Hall for lunch. I've kept quiet about it. I don't want Hiccup to know. Because if he knew it would only make things worse! So I've just been enduring silently."

"Wow, that's pretty horrible. And no-one notices this? I mean we all knew we're not being nice to Hiccup. But that was the whole island and everyone knew! You're saying no-one seen these children do this stuff to you?" Ruffnut asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'd I've thought someone would notice this much torment."

"They've done it out of sight and when I'm even alone for split second. They've even called Nightrainbow names. It's been pretty awful. It really does hurt. I've felt like crying this much for a while, I've just done my best not too," she finished as she sobbed even harder.

"Una that does sound terrible. Very terrible. I'm sorry to hear you're suffering so much. Wish we could help you out some," Astrid said apologetically as she tried to comfort the small child.

Ruffnut sat quietly for a few moments on the stump seemed to be thinking. Then she spoke up. "You said this kid whose been bullying you the most is called Brimstone, right? Ten years old, greasy unruly blond hair and stormy gray eyes? And he attacked you and hurt a little girl your age named Bloodfire, right? Dark blond hair in two braided pigtails? That's who doing this?"

Una hiccupped once and nodded. "Yeah that's about right. That's him. I thought he was nine, but I guess he could be ten."

"I know him and his little sister. It's really low of him to torment you, but to also torment his own little sister Bloodfire for trying to stand up for you? I'd give him more the spanking for that."

"How in the world do you know a ten year old kid, Ruff?" Astrid asked clearly confused.

"Brimstone and Bloodfire's mother is the best bread maker on the island. She and her children deliver my house's bread every Monday and Friday morning. I've seen how that kid acts up every time I get it. Since Tuffnut too lazy to get the bread, I always get it and I've noticed how wicked that little boy is."

"So, Bloodfire is Brimstone's _sister?!_ And he attacked his _own sister_ because she tried to stand up for me?" Una said in astonishment.

"Yep. There are other siblings on Berk beside you and Hiccup and me and Tuffnut. Others just don't get that much attention is all. I do have one piece of advice that might help you out and the rest of the children from being bullied themselves and made to serve Brimstone."

"What's your advice, Ruffnut, and it better not involve asking Una asking Nightrainbow to blow them up. Fire won't fix this."

"Chill, Astrid. It's rather simple really. The only way to shut up a bully is to one stand up to him. And two knock him on his ass. One punch at the biggest, meanest and toughest bully, and his power over others is broken. If others see you're willing to fight him and you punch him out once. Then they won't be scared. It's rather simple. One punch and the others will accept you. Just think about it."

"Well, it does kinda make sense. You take out someone bigger or tougher then you others won't be afraid to stand up either. And I'm guessing maybe some of the children wouldn't mind playing with you. They just don't want to torment themselves is all."

"Well, to be honest, when I did ask that one time to join the game others did look like they wanted to give me a chance, but it was that stupid Brimstone who started bullying me. The other children did seem terrified of him. Even if his own sister was willing to stand up to him," sighing she wiped her tears away with her tunic dress sleeve.

"We've taught you a lot of fighting skills this weekend. If you wish to continue back on Berk we can still carry on with it. But I'm pretty sure if you just punch him once in the nose and knock him on his butt, his power will be gone. Bullies only have power as long as no-one stands up to them. And sometimes words work and other times you need to use a fist. Or a little of both. Still if you can give Snotlout a black eye when he insulted you and Hiccup, I'm pretty positive you can get one punch in and well I think you'll find the other kids will let you join in."

"And if they talk to Hiccup and say she started it what then?"

"Not sure on that one. But that's about the only advice I can give on the subject."

"Well, if it does come to this I'm sure I'll handle it best I can. Even if they say I started it."

"Well, to be honest, you'll a witness or two to back you up saying Brimstone started it. She's obviously not afraid to stand up to him, just too afraid to hit him. Still we'll back you up and I'm sure your mother would too."

"Valka-mommy? How would she be able to back me up? No-one else knows about this problem."

"Actually, Una, part of the reason your mom requested us to take you here was to help you admit to this. Because while you didn't know but she saw the whole thing. And just figured out why you've not told Hiccup. But she's furious too. So if they try to place the blame on you, she'll tell the truth." Ruffnut admitted to a stunned Una.

"You mean…Valka-mommy does care about this, just didn't know how to help?"

"Yeah. Still we've got to leave soon to get home in time. So I've to say I agree with Ruffnut's advice for once. We can still help you learn to fight better. Still if push comes to shove you might just have to give Brimstone that punch in the nose. Still only do it as a last resort. So did you have a good camping trip weekend?"

"It was great! And I'll really try hard to learn to fight even better. So thank you, both of you. Now let's get home and find out if my brother dealt well with Skullette's harassment complaint!" she said with a laugh.

All of them laughed at that as they quickly gathered up their supplies and disassembled camp. After making sure everything was alright and that the island wasn't in any danger they start to fly. They flew to the beach and told Scauldy goodbye and Ruffnut remind him to come visit them on Berk sometime which he nodded too. Then just as they took off they saw a shower of sparks. At first they thought it was shooting stars, but it turned out to be a flock of Typhoonrangs heading off to their home on Eel Island.

"Wow! So that's what kinda dragon Troch is! Wow! Three new dragons for me to see in one weekend. Cool!"

"Yeah, cool. Let's head home, Una! Why don't you give us some traveling music? It's gonna be a long boring flight home otherwise," Ruffnut suggested and Una nodded and she and Nightrainbow began to sing and soon everyone else joined in as they headed home to Berk. Happy that the camping trip turned out just great and hopefully the bullying when they got back home would end soon too!

So they just sang happily as they flew off into the blazing and colorful sunset!


	13. Let's fight for what's right!

Let's fight for what's right!

When the girls returned from their camping trip most of the village was already well fed and watered. They could hear some stragglers in the Great Hall laughing and singing drinking songs, led by Gobber by the sound of it. Also by the sound of it it'd appeared he'd overdone it some on the wine. Praying that he wouldn't try to do any work while drunk as a skunk the girls landed by the empty docks.

Astrid jumped off Stormfly and was petting her when she felt Ruffnut flick her right ear. Looking up in a slight irritation she looked where Ruffnut was pointing and Astrid immediately hurried over to Nightrainbow. Una was so exhausted from the fun-filled weekend, and not to mention spending at least an hour of crying her soul out, she'd fallen asleep the moment they'd touched down. So Astrid scooped up the little girl in her arms and held her close.

Ruffnut jumped off now and patted Una on the head fondly and then did the same with Nightrainbow. "You know for a kid who was once dead, she sure is cute and a lot of fun to be with. Maybe that's why Hiccup loves her so much. I wish Tuffnut could be at times as loving and caring as Hiccup is with his sister," Ruffnut confessed in a melancholy tone. Astrid looked up at her in surprise.

"I never thought you and your brother ever enjoyed anything other than pain, destruction and mayhem. Never thought you actually cared about having some loving moments. I still remember the time Dagur first visit Berk as Chief of the Berserkers and we had to save Barf and Belch from him. So you really want to have a bit more TLC in your relationship with your brother?" Astrid inquired as the group headed up to the Haddock's household to drop the slumbering child off.

"Don't ever assume you know everything about everyone, Astrid. Even if you've known them your whole life, doesn't mean you know _everything about everyone._ I do love all those things and yeah, Tuff and I do enjoy it all. That doesn't mean I've never wanted a bit more to our relationship and have what you called TLC. Whatever that means!"

"It means, Ruffnut, "Tender Loving Care." I guess if I'd a sibling of my own I want to have a well-rounded relationship, too. I strongly believe one of the major reasons that Hiccup and Una love each other so much is because they both rescued each other in a manner of speaking. Hiccup rescued and liberated her from being imprisoned eternally in that strange Cavern. And Una gave Hiccup someone who cared about him without expecting anything from him other than to be true to himself and love him for him."

"I don't think till recently any of us, Astrid, even you, have stop think about how bad he must've felt for so many years. I mean _everyone_ on this island is guilty of mistreating him. And it wasn't till recently it hit any of us, even you, how awful he must've felt on the inside. I guess that why when his soul was stripped from his body and met this little girl for the first time everyone _really_ felt the guilt and finally woke up to how bad we all use to be. Kinda of good kick in the ass to wake up all our, what's the word? It starts wit think…"

"Conscience, Ruffnut. That's what the word is. And it means the little voice in your head that suppose too tell you what is right from wrong. And all of Berk ignored it for so many generations. Talk about not listening to it when you needed too."

"A little person in your head telling you right from wrong? I wonder if I could feel them."

"Not a real person, Ruff. It's more of a feeling in your heart and soul. Not an actually person," Astrid explained to Ruffnut who seemed to be understanding better than normal.

"I guess this little girl done a lot more then we've given her credit for. I guess Hiccup did need someone to love him and look up to him. I'm sure it does make him feel a little more worth wild and makes him feel like he's got a real purpose."

"Other than his first one that was bring Dragons and Vikings together, you mean? Yeah, Toothless gave him his purpose, but Una gave him something else he desperately needed. Someone to care about in a way he never knew he needed but desperately needed all the same."

"I'm really starting to understand why now he wants so much help with her. To love someone that much that they're the most precious thing to them? He must love Una more than any other human. As much as he loves Toothless. If Toothless is the most important thing to him that isn't human, then Una's got to be the most important thing to him that _is human."_

"Hello, girls. How the camping trip go?" Valka called out to them. They hadn't realized it as they'd been having such a deep discussion that they'd made it back to the house. Valka took her sleeping daughter from Astrid's arms and hugged and kissed her gently.

"Thank you for taking her on the camping trip. You two looked like you're talking very deeply from a distance. If you'd like come in the house. I'll put her to bed and we can talk. I want to talk about the trip anyway. So come on in. Make yourself at home." Valka told them as they all hurried into the house.

Stormfly waited outside though, but Nightrainbow hurried up the stairs to his bed to sleep. Valka quickly put Una to bed and hurried back down to the living room to talk.

"She's sleeping peacefully? Like she's having a nice dream, I hope," Astrid said as she brought some drinks she'd made while Valka been upstairs. Everyone took a seat at the old wooden table. It was slightly crooked and looked like it needed to be repaired, but for now it was okay.

"I'm sure she's having a very beautiful dream, judging from her smile. So, tell me how the trip go?" her mother asked as they paused a moment to drink some juice.

So both girls launched immediately into full details of the excursion. Though they kept their promises to Una. So they didn't mention their talk about the word "harassment" or that Una had wandered off once. For while she'd wandered off once she'd been perfectly well-behaved the rest of the time and things seemed to be working out okay otherwise.

"She's a fast learner, I'll give her that much. She picked up some basic fighting skills quickly enough. She should be at least able to defend herself enough now that if she's in danger, she'll at least be able to assault the assailant enough that she'll be able to escape." Ruffnut informed Valka proudly.

"Yeah, that much we both agree on. And we promise to continue to teach her what we can when we can. So the self-defense and fighting lessons don't stop just because the camping trip is over. She learned a lot over the long weekend. And we learned more than we bargained for I'm afraid." Astrid said with a bit of uneasiness.

"You got her to talk about the time she was bullied right? She at least finally spoke about that, didn't she?"

"She spoke of it yes, and a hell of a lot more than any of us thought possible, I'm afraid," Astrid started to say when Ruffnut cut in and said the rest.

"She told us, Valka, that it wasn't a one-time thing. What you saw the day of the Dragon Race? That was just the beginning. It's been going on a _lot more than just one day._ She told us in tears how it's continued on whenever she's been alone even for a second, its' gone on!"

Valka looked shaken and angry and clearly wanted more details. So without even having to ask for more the girls filled her in on all that Una had confessed to them. By the time they'd finished all three of them glanced up at the ceiling looking both tremendously enraged as well as incredibly sad for the sweet child they'd all come to care about.

"I never wanted what happened to Hiccup to happen to Una. It was bad enough to know my own son was an outcast simply for the reason that he was different. Now it looks as if history is to repeat itself for my daughter. How are we gonna stop this? Without making it worse or Hiccup finding out?"

"Well, I gave her some practical advice on the subject. Whether or not she takes it is completely up to her. Still the best way to deal with a bully is to stand up to them. Unfortunately she's got to do that on her own. Even if we all were there, she needs to learn to fight her own battles. That's the sad truth in this matter, I'm afraid." Ruffnut said with a sigh as she looked a bit miserable with how it had to be. It looked like she'd taken a real shine to that little girl. And felt bad that she couldn't help her more.

"What was your advice?"

"I told her to do two things. One stand up to the bully and two punch him out once. The way I've got it figured you only have to punch out a bully once, and then their power over others is broken. It's the same in any fight whether it's on the battlefield or again with just a bunch of little kids. Take out the toughest and the rest will accept you. That's the honest truth."

"Strangely enough, Valka, I've to agree with Ruffnut. Una whether we like it or not _has to_ learn to stand up for herself and fight her own battles. Even if you're her mom and Hiccup is her brother, she still needs to do this on her own. She can depend on everyone else to fight for her. Even Hiccup had to learn to stand up for himself. True, it didn't go perfectly and without the loss of his left foot, but he still at least finally stood up to both his father and the tribe. That does take a lot of guts and inner strength. Standing up to both your enemies and your loved ones."

Valka who'd been quiet and listening silently seemed to be thinking it all over and let out a depressed sigh but nodded. "You've got a point. Both of you. And if this does get out of hand I'll finally tell Hiccup about it. Yet, you're right. Everyone has got to learn to stand up for themselves and find out how strong they're on the inside. Doesn't mean we can't at least watch from a safe distance. I won't let either of my children ever be hurt again if I can do something about it."

"We promise to help if we can. Still we've got to get home ourselves now. Before we go though, where is Hiccup?" Astrid asked hesitantly.

Valka gave them a strange look and replied, "He's had his hands full the whole time you've been gone with dealing with both Skullette and Firefang complaining how Snotlout's been pestering Firefang. He's been kept extremely busy trying to sort it out without any bloodshed. So far I'm not sure how the peacemaking and negotiating is going. Though I'm hopeful when he finally gets home tonight that the problem will be resolved without a decapitation. Now you best hurry home. Thank you both again."

"It was our pleasure. Let us know if you need anything else! I hope Barf and Belch didn't miss me too much, and I hope Tuffnut didn't bore them too much!" Ruffnut chuckled as she and Astrid left.

After they left Valka quietly snuck back to Una's room and found her daughter was still sound asleep as was her dragon. Both bathed in the magical shinning rainbow light given off by those wonderful rocks. She strolled slowly over to the bedside dropped to her knees. Stroking her daughter's precious face she kissed her forehead and looked up at the moon out the window.

Putting her hands together she bowed her head at the moon and whispered, "Dear, Stoick, I don't know if you can see or hear me from where you are now. I only ask of this of you and all on the other side. Please give me and the children your strength and please I beg you to beg to the Gods this. Ask them to give Una the strength to end her torment and finally make some friends her own age. Please, my beloved. Please help us in the dire hour of need," she said and heard the door slam downstairs and knew her son was back. As silently as a ghost she slipped out of the small bedroom to go greet him and ask how this harassment complaint had ended.

By the time the dawn graced the skies the next day Una awoke refreshed and very happy. She seemed eager to tell Hiccup about her trip. So she threw off the covers and hurried downstairs only to look depressed when she reached the bottom.

Hiccup was nowhere in sight and she'd a feeling he wasn't even in the house at the moment. Sulking a bit she got on her chair and waited for her mom to come into the room. At least Valka was home as she came through the front door with a basket of eggs and fresh bread. Smiling cheerfully at her daughter, "Hello, Una! Nice to see you awake! Sorry, Hiccup isn't home. He and Toothless left before dawn to deal with some rouge dragons and I don't know when they'll be back. But if you wish to tell me for now how the camping trip went I'd love to hear about it," she said as she kissed her forehead as she put the food down.

Feeling a bit better and eager to tell someone in her family about her adventures she told everything she could as they enjoyed scrambled eggs and toast. Feeling good with a good breakfast in her Una got off her chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you off too, honey?"

"Just thought I go for a walk through the village. And maybe do a dragon thing or two. Not with Nightrainbow exactly but still a dragoness thing to do," she said in a timid voice as she looked at her feet.

Valka looked at her understandingly and knelt down to her face and looked at her with courage and love. "I won't tell Hiccup about it. I promise. Though I wish you had at least told me yourself about this bullying."

"It was horrible, Valka-mommy. Is it really that much of a crime to be different?"

"Too many I guess of this mortal realm consider being different is as much as sin as is any of the other seven. Though I'd say greed and gluttony are worse than just being different. No two people are exactly the same and we should embrace our differences and not be outcasted because of them. But do know I understand what you're going through, so does your brother. So don't think you're alone with that, okay, sweetheart?"

Looking into her mommy's beautiful light green eyes she cried and they shared a tender moment of hugging. "You're the best mommy in the whole world! And Hiccup's the best brother in the whole world. But I'll never forget how much Boden loves me too or how kind Stoick-daddy was to me and is to him. I love you!"

"Love you too, Una. Love you now and forever."

After a few more moments they got out of the embrace and Una started towards the door again. She looked at her mommy one final time and Valka nodded. "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. And if worse does come to worse we'll tell Hiccup."

"Okay, but let's not tell him unless we absolutely have no other choice, okay, Valka-mommy? I want to try and do this. Even if it's scary."

"Well, the girls and I agree everyone got to fight their own battles and learn to stand up for themselves. Took Hiccup 15 years to really say something to Stoick to get him to listen. Don't worry. If you need us we're here."

"Okay. See you when I get home. Whatever comes to pass today it will end one way or another today! At least I'm not gonna be stupid like Stoick-daddy was and release a dragon the size of a mountain in Asgard!" she chuckled nervously. Taking a deep breath she tried to gather some courage and then went out the door by herself.

Nightrainbow tried to follow her but she shook her head and sang to him he needed to let her handle this one on her own. So he was to stay and take care of her mom for now. He looked very worried and concerned as he knew from first-hand experience what had been going on. He seemed to plead with her but she stood firm.

"Nightrainbow, you're the best friend I could ask for. You're good, kindhearted, loyal and very good friend. But Astrid, Ruffnut and Valka-mommy are right. I can't always have others to fight my battles for me. I need to do some things for myself. No-matter-what the outcome is gonna to be. As much as I hate to say this I can't count on even Hiccup to always be there to fight for me. I need to once and awhile fight for myself. And hopefully some of that training from our camping trip will help. And also maybe Boden and Stoick-daddy will be listening and help someway too, at least I hope," she said with a sigh. Kissing his head he looked like he was crying.

"No tears yet, Nightrainbow. We both need to be strong for things yet to come. Just let me try and do this one on my own, okay? I'll be fine, at least I hope I will. So just promise me you won't try and intervene unless there is no other choice, okay?"

Nodding he licked her and nuzzled her and then sang a very courageous tune as if to fill her up with his strength. "Thanks, Nightrainbow. I'll see you later. Love you! Now go stay with Uncle Cloudjumper and Valka-mommy. I'll be back. Okay?"

So with a heavy heart the singing dragon nodded and flew back to the house. Taking another deep breath Una set out to seek out her tormentor. And hope that she had the strength inside her to do what she planned to do.

The village was bustling and very active as she walked through. Everyone was busy doing something and again no-one seem to notice her too much. It was like so many others were caught up in their own lives it wasn't too much of surprise now that she thought about it that no-one had noticed what those children had done to her for weeks now. Too caught up in their own lives to notice the small things. Or even think about how ignorance and not taking the time to notice the small things really affect others.

She wondered if this is how Hiccup felt for most of his life. That he would just walk through the village and no-one even noticed him. Like he was more than an embarrassment but just insignificant and invisible. Was this how he felt when he was tormented? And no-one even realized how cruel they were to him? At least she knew he'd small comfort when everyone conscience did catch up to them when his soul had returned to his body after setting her free.

She kept walking till she eventually found who she was seeking out. It was the same place this had all started at. The small grassy hill and up on it was a lot of children playing and having a good time.

She paused for a moment and prayed silently for all those who'd ever loved her both living and dead to give her the strength and courage she needed right now to do what she came to do. "Okay, Una, you can do this. You can," she said quietly and feeling only scared for a single moment she then felt what she'd prayed for fill her up.

She started to climb the hill and eventually came within a few feet from the rest of the children. As expected some were looking at her oddly. Though a few like Bloodfire was looking at her as if they did want to get her to know her better. Still others looked scared and worried.

"Hello, mind if I join you?"

As expected before anyone else could say anything Brimstone pushed his way forward and glared at her. "I told you, freak! You ain't allowed to play with us! Go back to your grave! Now beat it!" he said threateningly. He seemed to think Una was going to run away crying again. He was surprised when she didn't.

"I can play with anyone I want too, you aren't the boss of me or any of these kids. If I want to play, I will!" she said defiantly refusing to back down. Everyone seemed shocked by her daring audacity.

"You don't get it do you stupid? You're a freak of nature and we don't want you! Now beat it before I beat you!"

"The only stupid one I see is you, Brimstone! Others can think for themselves and if the others want to play with me you've no right to tell them not too! So why don't you clear off and stop acting like a jerk?"

"You're saying I'm stupid or something?"

"Well, it looks like you do have a brain then. Because yeah the only stupid one I see here is you!"

Before anyone could stop him Brimstone lunged at her and looked like since he was bigger and a little more experience he could've beaten her to a pulp. Still the prayer Una and her loved ones had besieged to the Gods and her loved ones in both mortal and afterlife seemed to be fulfilled at that moment.

Without even thinking about it or remembering anything she had learned over the long weekend she just swung her fist as fast and hard as she could and punched her tormentor squarely in the nose. He was knocked right off his feet and onto his ass. Even his helmet had been knocked off his head from the force of her punch. Everyone else just stood stunned at what just happened.

Una was breathing hard and looked ready to fight again even if she did ended up badly beaten or whatever. She'd done it. One punch was at least satisfying to her for all the time this bastard had torn her apart. And if that's all she managed to get out of this it be enough for now.

Brimstone didn't get up for a few moments. He had the wind knocked out of him and when he did start to sit up he touched his nose which was bleeding profusely and maybe even broken. He looked undoubtedly shocked by Una's audacity and he looked even madder.

"What are you doing you idiots?! Get her!" he screamed at everyone else but no-one did as he said. No-one even bothered to help him up. They're all looking at Una with a look of astonishment and admiration.

"Are you guys gonna leave me here in the dirt? Help me up so I can beat up this stupid freak!"

"No! We won't, brother! It's about time someone knock you down for all times you've done it to everyone else!" Bloodfire replied with a triumphed grin on her pretty features as she walked over to Una and held out her hand.

Una wasn't sure but Bloodfire seemed to be happy. So Una shook her hand. "Thank you for finally having the courage to do that! I've wanted to do it myself but I never had enough nerve to actually do it. So thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Bloodfire! Get back over here and help me or so help me…" he started to say when the other kids walked slowly over to Una and stood in front of her.

"Or what, Brimstone? You've terrorized, threaten and pushed us around for a very long time now and she was the only with enough nerve to give you the beating you so deserved from all the times you've given us one!" said another kid.

The others all started talking at once and it was hard to understand it all but it was easy to figure out that they all agreed and appreciated what Una had just done. It looked like Ruffnut had been right. You knock out a bully once his power is broken and the others will accept you.

"And if you try and do anything to us or Una ever again, we'll tell Hiccup what you did from the start! It's what we should've done from the start!" Bloodfire vowed.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, brother! At least her brother cares about her unlike you who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone other than trying to rule over them!"

"So you're gonna tattle to the Chief on me? Like how fair is that?"

"I won't tattle to the Chief, Brimstone. I'm gonna tell _my brother_ the truth! And you can bet on Thor's hammer that all those who _you've_ tormented will back me up!" Una stated strongly. She was still shaking a bit and her fists were still clenched as if ready to throw another punch if needed.

It took till that moment for Brimstone to realize he didn't have his 'power' anymore over the other kids. No-one will stay loyal to someone who use force, threats and intimation to control others. True friends are made from love, kindness and respect. And at least Una had done what others had feared to do. Even though she knew she could've been badly beaten or worse she still done it.

Growling angrily Brimstone picked up his helmet jammed it on his head and took off. Trying to look unfazed and strong with some pride and dignity left. However all he did really look like was a small dog with its tail between its legs. And there is no pride or dignity for one who is as cruel and heartless as a bully!

"Good riddance! Finally! Now maybe we'll actually get to have some fun!" said one of the other kids.

"Yep, we sure can now! And if he tries to tell Mom that he's the victim, well, I'm not gonna let it slide by this time. I hope Mom grounds him and makes him do all the chores for a week or more for all this!" Bloodfire expressed in a gleeful manner. She then turned to look at Una who was still unsure what to do.

"Hello, Una. I'm Bloodfire. Nice to finally get to meet you!" she spoke pleasantly again holding out her hand. Una shook it and ran her left hand nervously through her hair tugging at the lilac tips.

"Uh, nice to meet you too, Bloodfire," she replied timidly. She was still scared but that soon left her when she saw everyone was smiling at her nicely. If fact they all looked at her with a curious and eagerness to their eyes.

"So, um, Una? Would you like me to introduce you to everyone? Then would you like to join us in a game?" Bloodfire asked with some eagerness.

"You sure you want to play with me? I know I'm different from everyone else given my um…history… and please understand this. Hiccup is my older brother! You won't get in trouble if you give me a scratch or something. But he's my brother. And he's always been my brother. But just because he's the Chief too doesn't mean if you do something wrong I'll get you banished or something. If that's why you didn't want to play with me earlier. I know that am a bit of a freak and just different…"

This time the kid who spoke was a boy he looked about eight. And he was the one who spoken first after Bloodfire. He had a smile full of laughter and wild unruly dirty blond hair.

"Hello, Una. My name is Birger and if you must know my name means "One who helps" and I'd like to help you. And let me help you by telling you this. Most of us yes are a little weirded out by the whole rebirth thing. Though who wouldn't be? But it doesn't mean we _didn't want to play with you or get to know you."_

"Yeah," spoke up a girl with a long fiery red ponytail. "We're all willing to give you a chance. Sure again this whole being dead and reborn thing is strange, but at the same time it's kinda cool! And we all wanted to give you a chance, but unfortunately…"

"You mean… _you wanted to know me?!_ Even if I am different like my brother was different? You don't care?"

"Well, given we ride dragons and so many other unbelievable things in this world what's happened on this island, it not to that out there. Besides you must be someone special if Hiccup calls you his sister." Bloodfire pointed out. And the others nodded.

"So would you like to learn to play? And maybe you could show us how your dragon knows how to really sing? I mean if people call what Terrible Terror do as 'singing' they're more tone-deaf then Gobber on drinking night!" Birger remarked sarcastically.

Looking overjoyed that she'd finally been accepted she nodded. "I'd love to learn as much as can from you all! And Nightrainbow singing is one of my wonderful things I've ever heard. In my first life or my second! So let's play and get to know each other! So how do you play?"

"Well, we're playing game called "Dodge the Fireball" so come on, Una! Let's go have some fun!" cried Bloodfire as Una followed the children to play and have fun.

By the time nightfall had come Valka was waiting anxiously for Una to return. She wanted to know how today went before Hiccup got back. He was still trying to deal with some of the wilder dragons and it seemed to have kept him busy. Or maybe he was just having too much fun with the whole thing to come home right away. She couldn't figure out if it was one or the other!

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore Una came running up the hill laughing and giggling gleefully! She looked very happy about something and jumped into her mother's waiting arms.

"You seem much happier right now then you're this morning. So what happened?" she asked as they went inside.

"I did the dragoness thing and well Brimstone ain't gonna be a problem for me anymore or any of the other children! And I had a fun day playing with people my own age for once! I've never played with other children before. Or at least have no memory of it from my first life and though Valhalla has many souls in it and even if Kara is the Valkyrie of Children doesn't mean there're a lot of people who were dead near my age. So yeah, I've never had much practice with other kids, but now it looks like I may have made some friends! And this is the first time they ain't in their teens or older! I've been accepted, Valka-mommy!" Una reported gleefully as to which her mom squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"Well, at least that's one more crises dealt with. I'm proud and happy for you, my daughter. Really I am. Now how about we go celebrate? Some mother and daughter quality time? You and me with our dragons? I don't know what's taking Hiccup so long to get home, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we went flying together. Since the rule is you need _someone_ with you when you're not flying through the village. So what do you say, Una?"

"YES! That'd be the perfect way to end this day! C'mon, Nightrainbow! You and your uncle and I are gonna go flying with Valka-mommy!"

With happiness and lightness in both mother and daughter's heart they took off to enjoy a flight by twilight!


	14. Souls of Valhalla

Souls of Valhalla

The heavens above were a dancing and glittering living rainbow of laughter and joy. Singing, laughing and joyfulness was ringing all around the lively little village below the dancing awake skies. It looked like any quaint little Viking village and it looked like there was a huge celebration going on. Yet there was something different about this village and its inhabitants.

While the buildings looked like any wooden Viking home found on Berk or any of the other Tribes of the Archipelago things were slightly different. These houses looked more magnificent in addition to being way more decorative then any seen on Berk or anywhere else for that matter. Likewise the colors and even the wood themselves from first glance, seemed way more vibrant and somehow different from what was found on Berk. Also on Berk they had just a couple of stone paths and a lot of grass. Here in this village the steppingstones were solid gold! Plus when you gazed at the plant life around you, it was way different than anything seen ever before on Berk, or any of the islands of the Archipelago!

Even the individuals bustling along seemed different. As if they came from many different places or times even. Not to mention they're many different ages and walks of life and so on and so forth. It was just as the same of the Archipelago's islands nevertheless yet just as different.

However the biggest most obvious difference was right above your own head. When you looked up on Berk you'd see dragons flying about. You didn't however see gorgeous young warrior maidens with large golden wings soaring about in the heavens above your head! Or hear such beautiful singing voices which could only possibly be matched in loveliness if Nightrainbow was singing in this sky as well. Nor on any of the islands was there a gigantic extravagant looking gateway made of solid gold with a stunning but strange gemstone affixed to the top.

This wasn't anywhere on Earth at all. This was the realm of the dead. Valhalla! The ever-growing backyard to the Gods of Asgard. Where the souls of the honorable dead resided in this utopia! It was magnificent, beautiful and wonderful all at once!

Nevertheless as grand as Valhalla was at any given time it did still show some damage yet to be repaired or restored to its full glory. There were still signs of the crisis that had happened not so long ago to this wonderful paradise.

Despite the fact most of the damage had been cleared away and restored, so the land didn't look nearly as bad as Berk did after Drago's attack on it with his evil Bewilderbeast, it was nonetheless apparent that something virtually as horrific and unforgettable had taken place. That event was now known to all in the Nine Realms as "The Siege of Valhalla"

It was what the souls of both the living and dead, in addition to all other of the Nine Realms, had christened the crisis that had occurred such a short time ago. When the insane mortal known as Dagur the Deranged sold his immortal soul to Loki's ugly daughter Hel, ruler of Helheim, in a twisted bargain to have their vengeance and destroy everything, and also to leave everything forever out of balance.

They'd very nearly succeeded in their mad plans with help of Hel's brothers. And even more twisted then their insane scheme? Was the fact they'd fallen for each other! It still made everyone want to gag and vomit from the sickness of those two insane lovers romance!

Still at least thanks to many different people and events Valhalla and the rest of the Nine Realms had been saved. So for now things had gotten back to almost normal as normal can be in Valhalla. Even if there was still some damage to be repaired. All the same it seemed a vast majority of the souls had become quite lax now that the danger and wickedness had passed. So much in fact that they hadn't really done much to band together to assist in restoring their forever home to its full glory.

It would've been wonderful if the souls _had helped_ rebuild. After all they'd done it in their living lives, also people were supposed to help others and their homes out on every occasion they could. That didn't change simply because you perished. It was important no matter if your heart was beating or your soul flying to still show you cared and help out. It looked as if numerous departed souls had been unable to remember that part of themselves. In place of helping others or their home out, they just drank goblet after goblet of Odin's fine wine and painted the town red!

Right now it seemed that what almost every soul was doing. There was a huge celebration going on around this great golden fountain with beautifully sparkling obsidian water shouting up into the air. It looked like at the moment every single one of the souls hadn't returned to their 'homes' due to them overindulging on the carousing.

For the 'village' of Valhalla was in a sense unique. Seeing how families still lived in those houses like they'd done in their living lives. Consequently many souls had 'family' homes. And the design of the house seemed to reflect who'd they'd been in life and what kinda of family they were. If one was to look carefully at the village they'd see that all the houses but one had no lights on. This seem to really back up the fact that all the souls were relishing the silly party.

There was a fairly new house sitting alone on top a tall grassy green hill apart from the others, and given its grandness, pristine and location, it'd seemed this house was different and special even among the rest of the village. For this house was obviously the home of the soul of a departed Viking Chief!

This again was from just judging from the layout of the spirit village and the departed themselves. Not to mention how the living lived in their villages so it was kinda easy somewhat to guess how Valhalla's endless village worked and was built.

Right now in the newly built house of the most recent deceased Viking Chief was a young teenage boy pacing somewhat nervously around. If the house looked grand from the outside it was even grander inside. It may've been better then Hiccup's home on Berk. Or at least equally as beautiful. The layout and décor was almost exact of the Haddock home on Berk. With some minor difference here and there, though for the most part it was pretty much identical.

The teenage boy seemed to be both extremely anxious as well as equally impatient waiting for something or more likely someone. He kept tugging at his short auburn-haired ponytail, and seemed to be getting more and more anxious and concerned with each passing second. He was so worked up that he banged his left foot into a table set for two. As a result he swore loudly as the pain throbbed through him.

Most might wonder how this teenage boy who was obviously dead could still feel pain. Souls in Valhalla had a strange way of existing and experiencing things that occurred in _their_ world. For it was almost like living, but at the same time like everything else different. It wasn't easy to explain to anyone or even the departed themselves. You'd have to wait till you died and got there to figure it out for yourself was the best that could be said.

"Oh, man, that smarts! OW!" the boy moaned loudly as he sat down and rubbed his left foot that was still tenderly sour. Cursing one final time he muttered once more. "Oh, what's taking him so long? I'm gonna go crazier than Hiccup would if he never got to fly on Toothless again! Which does sound cool to fly. Wish I could've had some more fun and practice at it. Though that trio juvenile Thunderdrums weren't exactly what I was looking for when I did get my short dragon ride. Oh, Odin! I do seriously wish I could've had some more fun and practice at it like my older brother does! Wonder if Una has learned how to do it?" the boy questioned aloud to himself.

He gazed his dark green eyes at a nearby shield with a painting on it. Also nearby on the same wall was a large mirror. Groaning once the boy got up and walked over to the wall and looked at both the painting and his own reflection. Anyone who didn't know the story or who this boy was would've been shocked at what that mirror reflected back. For the boy's face was nearly identical to Hiccup himself!

Of course the boy himself wasn't Hiccup because Hiccup was alive and well on Berk. This boy of course was Boden. Una's blood brother who for some odd reason was almost Hiccup's twin, with a few minor differences. Boden was still a 15 year old boy. Or at least he'd died when he was 15 after being buried alive by a mudslide. Still he did look _a lot like_ Hiccup did at that age again with a few difference which looking in that mirror became clearly apparent.

For one thing his auburn hair was long enough to keep in a short ponytail, and he didn't have a scar on his chin either. He was also more toned then Hiccup had been at that age, more of an average build then really scrawny. Though he still was the same height and weight as Hiccup had been at that age. He also of course had both his feet. So yes they're physically similar when it came to physical appearance other than just slightly more toned.

As for his clothes? He also wore a similar outfit as what Hiccup did when he was 15, yet there again were a few differences. He wore the same type of shirt tunic, however it was more of an aqua green then a grass green, without a vest of any type. Plus his pants were odd mix of green and beige with slightly taller boots. Otherwise they could've been twins and even their voices were the same! If you heard Boden speak you'd think you're speaking to Hiccup.

When Boden had been allowed to go back to Earth to fetch Una to bring her finally to Valhalla he'd called out to her. Hiccup had thought he'd heard his own voice. It was that much alike and given their striking resemblance when they'd finally met had shocked both boys. Still he called Hiccup his brother since Una saw him as a brother. And well if he did that miracle which he hadn't been able to do himself why not call him a brother? Also he did give his remains a proper long overdue funeral! So yeah he saw Hiccup as a brother too even if they hadn't spent much time together. Though they felt they knew each other quite well from hearing about the other from their little sister Una. As a result they did practically know everything about each other!

Running his left hand through his auburn hair and toying with his ponytail once more Boden then grinned at the painting that had been a recent addition to the household. It was a painting of the whole family. And when he meant whole family he meant it. Standing in the background were the only parents either Boden or Una could remember so Stoick and Valka standing next to each other affectionately. Between them was Hiccup and on Hiccup's left was Boden and on his right was Una.

This painting was just as good as the one that still hung in the Great Hall back on Berk. Well the second one that is. Stoick had told him and Una all about the time Hiccup had gone on a treasure hunt to prove himself because of the false painting. Boden loved hearing the stories Stoick had to share as much as Una loved hearing them.

Boden was still admiring the painting fondly when he heard the front door slam shut. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts and the silence he jumped high in the air with a scream. Turning around he saw Stoick had returned to the house that they shared.

Given the fact that Boden couldn't even remember his own parents, and didn't know anything about his biological family at all, he'd been somewhat homeless for quite some time. Since he didn't know which house his blood family called home it left him without a home in the spirit village to live in. He kept hoping when he first got here that either his full memories would return with time, or that when his parents died they'd be reunited with him. Sadly neither had happened. He waited an extremely long time for his parents and even longer for Una to reach this place and be with him again. But no-one who ever died and was escorted inside by the eternally beautiful Valkyries ever looked at him and claimed him as their son.

As a result he'd been rendered homeless for a very long time and so had Una when she finally got here. Therefore he'd been allowed to take up residence and be with the one who was the closest person he'd to a parent. In any case Stoick had adopted him and Una as his own children, and like how Una was now an official member of the living Haddock family, Boden was an official member too!

The old chief smiled happily at the young boy who seemed thrilled to have him home with his own cheerful grin. He then glanced at the table where he'd prepared their dinner. He paused his gaze for a moment to look at the painting that he'd requested done a short while ago. It hadn't been easy but they'd tracked down a soul who'd been an artist in his living life. So at Stoick and Boden's eager request he'd done the portrait.

"So, son, how are you doing today? I'm so sorry I'm so late getting home. If only some more folks here were willing to help out with the rebuilding of our home! Never had this much trouble getting help when I was in charge of Berk! Some setbacks with the building of things of course, mostly because of the Twins. Yet on Berk most people were willing to help their fellow Vikings out. Don't understand why no-one here is willing to help out the few of us still struggling to rebuild!" Stoick confessed with a long sigh as he sat down in a large chair.

He looked very fatigued and drained from his hard day of working. Therefore Boden picked up the serving dish of spirit food he'd prepared and offered it to him. He gladly took it and looked a bit impressed with how Boden made the food, since apparently Boden wasn't much better at cooking in the spirit world anymore then Valka was in the living world!

"You've been slaving away at a hot fire all day with these burnt cutlets?" he chuckled good-naturedly as he took a bite out of a burned piece of meat. He didn't even cringe or make a face as he ate it. Though this was likely 'cause he was use to his wife's bad cooking.

Boden frowned in the same manner of Hiccup and crossed his arms and said in a slightly hurt tone. "Well, yeah, Dad, I've been slaving away at the fire all day! It's about all I've been able today, because there isn't much else I can do or am allowed to do. Since you're saying I cannot lend a hand with this particular part of the rebuilding. Needed something to do with my endless free time, in view of the fact, pardon the pun, I'm growing sick to death of hearing the around-the-clock partying. We may live in a so-called "paradise", on the other hand you're right when you say we still should help make it better, and not just think the sweet hereafter is one never-ending party. I'm party pooped from all this overkill! I'd gladly lend a helping hand with the rebuilding if you'd let me!" he grumbled in an annoyance.

After he finished voicing his displeasure to Stoick a look of both uncomfortableness and awkwardness passed on his cute features. It lasted a moment or two then vanished. It was still very new for Boden to call Stoick "Dad" even if Stoick saw him as a second son. Una had had no problem from almost the start calling Stoick "Stoick-daddy" which he seemed to find cute and adorable. Boden on the other hand hadn't felt that comfortable. Even if for himself and Una having no other family other than Hiccup and his parents, and the whole Haddock family had adopted them into their clan, it still wasn't easy for him to say things like "Dad" or "Mom" unlike Una who didn't show any uncomfortableness with the subject.

Though for him it was a bit more confusing and a little harder for a few reasons. It was a bit awkward to say the least to call someone you're not even related too "Dad" or "Mom" even if was easy to call Hiccup "Brother" It didn't help him feel any more comfortable to call them those names since he unintentionally looked like their real son. And he didn't want them to be confused. Not to mention he felt scared and also that he'd be betraying his real parents even if he'd no memory of them.

Yet after all that come to pass with the whole Haddock clan and being officially adopted into both the living and departed halves of it. And how much closer they'd become during their shared imprisonment and torture at the hands of the ugly Hel, Boden had done a lot of thinking and now he realized his reasons didn't matter anymore. Stoick and his family saw him and Una as their own flesh and blood and loved them no-matter-what. And if true family is about those whose love gave your heart a reason to beat then that was his family. So now he called Stoick not by his name but "Dad" and he seemed fine with it. Glad even. For Stoick was Boden's family and Boden was Stoick's family.

Stoick looked very apologetic to his second son and only paused a moment to quench is parched throat. "I'm sorry, Boden. I know you'd love to help and I wish you would. Again it's only a handful of us doing anything to help with what's left after what Hel and Dagur the Deranged did to this world. I just don't think you'd be able to do the labor required of helping rebuild some of the more important building is all."

"Ugh, I'm not as scrawny as my brother was at 15, yet I do agree with your judgment. I'm perhaps only a little stronger then he was when he was 15. So yeah I undoubtedly couldn't cope or do much to help in that department. However, Dad, there're other ways I could help even if I'm too weak to do the actual heavy physically labor. I can do my best to persuade others and convince them to do their duty to their fellow man, as they once did in their living lives. Don't you agree, that I could at least do that, Dad?" Boden asked in a tired but hopeful voice.

Stoick looked at his second son again with fatherly affection and thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Yes, that is something you could do. Someone should do it and they might listen to you more than me. We need _a lot more help_ with all that is left to do. _Someone_ needs to remind _everyone_ in life or death it can't be all play and no work or all work and no play. We do need a happy medium even if we're just souls now."

"Besides, if we all came together and worked together we'd all become a stronger community and also we realize just how lucky we're to still have this place to call home or for others yet to come to have it too. Dagur and Hel nearly ruined everything! So at least the one thing we can take comfort in is the fact that they got what they deserved in the end! An eternity together to wallow in their own misery in a frozen wasteland!" Boden remarked with a playful laugh and elated grin on his adorably cute face.

Joining his son in the laughter and thought of sweet justice Stoick laughed till he cried. Then whipping the tears away he proclaimed euphorically with a satisfied grin of his own.

"Yep! I don't doubt that their romance by now has fizzled out since all they've got is infinite free time to dwell on their failed plans and most likely spend their days quarreling over whose fault it is. And since Dagur is not only evil he also foolishly sold his soul to Hel. So he was never getting into Valhalla in the first place, but now there is no chance of escaping Helheim either! Not when the sovereign literally has possession of you as property for the rest of time."

"Yes, fate has mysterious ways, but everyone gets what they deserve in the end. Each decision and choice we make we must live with the consequences of those decisions. But in the end it's a combination of fate, destiny and choices and free will the ends our stories. Some is already written and others we must write ourselves. But one thing for sure the ending is never completely certain other then we end one life to begin another. So is the way of the universe and is true for all the Nine Realms!" spoke a very musical beautiful voice above the small family. Father and son looked up and saw a young eye-catching golden winged woman hovering over their open skylight. She looked even more stunningly beautiful due to dancing rainbow skies.

This woman was obviously a Valkyrie and like her and all her sisters she was eternally young and extremely beautiful. She was tall with a fit and curvy body. Her alabaster skin was as soft and smooth as a newborns. Her hair was like a glittering cascading waterfall of gold which only enhanced her beautiful almond shaped teal eyes with their long lovely lashes. Her smile was warm and full of love.

As for her outfit? It was same as any of her sisters. Some gold jewelry here and there with a short white tunic dress with leather strapped sandals. Still even if all the Valkyries dressed the same and most of them looked a lot alike each was still an individual and had a name and their own unique personality. Even if they all had almost the same duties and all the same powers.

"Kara!" both exclaimed happily for this particular Valkyrie was very important to them and a personal friend. Most Valkyries wouldn't bother making personal relationships with the deceased even if part of their duty was to bring them here.

Kara was different in the sense she felt she needed to be more personally involved with the souls. Furthermore see them more than just nameless souls. That they're still people who meant something to others and had more to them than just being dead. Also she wasn't known as the Valkyrie of Children for nothing. For she was the only one dealt with children at all. All her sisters cared about was bringing the fallen _adult_ warriors here. Kara made sure even young ones who hadn't fallen in battle still got to their sweet hereafter just fine.

Both Boden and Una knew her very well given she was the one who brought them here. She helped Boden escort Una here when she was finally able to move on. She had dealt with many children and showed them all love and affection, yet she'd come to care more about Boden and Una then any of the other children she'd ever helped out. Something about them was more personal to her and she loved them _very, very, ver_ y much! As a result she made it her mission to watch over them both and be there for them in the fashion of a loving older sister. And she also had a soft spot for Stoick of course.

"Sorry for eavesdropping a bit on your private conversation. Still from what I able to overhear I've to agree with many of it. I wish others would get off their lazy bums and do their part to Valhalla and just stop this stupid partying. Even Odin and rest of Asgardian Gods known when too much is too much! Plus if more people helped out we wouldn't have some of the small crisis we have. These souls are just as talented as they're when they'd pulses! We need craftsmen, blacksmiths, and actually anyone will do to help out. No-matter-how small of a contribution is greatly need and can make a big difference! You two and a few others realize that," she said as she shook her head for a moment. Glancing she saw a pitcher of juice on the table.

Boden quickly got a large mug and poured her some which she gratefully took and drank quickly. Smiling appreciatively she spoke again. "Thank you, Boden. Even us Valkyries can strain our voices and need something to drink on occasion. You've a very kind heart, like your older brother."

Blushing he smiled and said, "I'm glad to know that I've got a kind heart. Since I know that is very important. Since having a heart is what makes you human. Even if you're not technically a _human being_ having one still gives you humanity which is why even dragons deserve to come here!"

"I'd have to agree with my son on that one. I wish for all the dragons we'd foolishly slayed and all those we've befriended that they too could come here for their eternal resting."

"Truthfully, Stoick? I've felt the same way. And I and few of my sisters have been busy for a very long time to persuade the rest of the Gods and our leader Freya to make at least one small section for dragons to come. Hopefully at the next Council Meeting it will finally be decided. At least everyone does agree that we're more than happy that Dagur and Hel are forever together in Helheim! We've laughed about it for a while now. Still the damage they caused would greatly be speed up in restoring it all to it true glory, if all pitched in to help like you two."

"We've been doing what we can, Kara. Dad's been busy with as many as he's been able to gather to help. And I was gonna start tomorrow after the new arrivals come to try and persuade them and others we need their help! I've got to try something!"

"It would be helping not just Valhalla, Boden but all of the Nine Realms. Those of Asgard can't afford to send all the help needed here without losing some of they need there. Even I've not been able to convince my sisters we need to help out too."

"We'll continue to do our best, Kara, that's a promise and hopefully more we'll see it sooner rather than later. Unless we get another attack, maybe that would wake them up from their insatiable thirst for all this needless partying!" Stoick assured the beautiful warrior who looked like she was getting a migraine from the noise outside.

"I'll tell you one think you should be grateful for one small thing when it came to that attack. When Dagur and Hel attacked they threw off the flow of time here. All the Nine Realms have a different flow of time. None match up perfectly. For what may be one hour on Earth, could be like two years here! So when you died, Stoick, even if was only like half an hour afterwards on Earth you'd already been here from our sense of time for a couple of weeks! So the only good thing that can be said from that attack is by disrupting the flow of time at least Hiccup and the rest of them return to their home without years gone by! So, at least be grateful for that small comfort."

"Never even occurred to me that time passes differently here then on Earth. Maybe that why it seemed even longer for Una to come here. If it was long to her it was probably in a sense as long for me. Maybe even longer. Still wish I understood _why_ neither Una nor I have any memories of our lives before our deaths. Other than the last few days of our lives, I mean," Boden admitted dishearteningly.

It looked like this bothered him as much as it bothered Una. He tried to hide his tears from them both. Nevertheless he still ended up crying and Stoick hugged him as Hiccup had done for Una. "Thanks, Dad. I feel a bit better. Still sucks though. I can't remember anything!"

"That I too don't understand, son, either. It doesn't make sense at all. In view of the fact memories are supposed to remain with the soul. I've got all my memories from birth to death. I've under no circumstances ever understood _why_ you or Una don't. Can you explain it, Kara?" Stoick questioned her.

"I'll admit it's incredibly bizarre and I don't think it's ever happened in the past. Since you're right, Stoick. Memories and the soul are one, and neither can be separated from the other. I've only got one theory which I've thought about for some time. Especially since Una's rebirth. This is all I can think of, Boden, and it's only a guess, it might not even be right, but its' better than nothing. But I believe two factors deprived you two of your memories. One is the place you both died in. and two was suddenness of it. I believe since you both had prolonged exposure to all that spiritual energy, plus the fact that you're unknowingly sitting on top of an Archway of the Realms, it might've affected your own spiritual energy in some way. Then because you both died suddenly that might have played a part too. That's about all I can think of, I'm afraid. Sorry, that's the best I can do to answer that question," she answered in an apologetic and sorrowful tone.

Boden still looked depressed and sadden, but took some comfort with finally having a plausible explanation as to why he and his sister couldn't recall their lives before their deaths. He hiccupped once and wiped the rest of his tears away and gave a small smile.

"Well, if that _is_ what happened, then I guess it's better to have some reason then never even having a possible reason. It been hard afterlife for me. Lonely and homeless because of no memories. At least I do have memories now of what happened here and have a family. So at least I've gotten something after having nothing for years."

"Way to look at the silver lining and see the brighter side of things, son. So, Kara is there a reason you dropped in on us?"

"Well, yes, and perhaps my reason is what you two need to help persuade others to do their part to help. Since this effects all of them too. And maybe if they realized they all have the same thing at stake that might just wake up their sense of duty and unity."

"Well, what's the reason, Kara? Don't leave us hanging! I don't ever want to be stuck hanging on anything again. Whether it be words or in a floating cage for a second time. That was the worst! I almost developed claustrophobia from it. So what's reason?"

She smiled and flipped her thick wavy golden locks over her shoulder and replied. "You two get your turn with the Viewing Wells tomorrow. I know you've been wanting to do _that_ for a very long time."

"Have we ever! The Viewing Wells are the only means we've got here to see what's happening back on Earth with our loved ones! Those magical wells are _extremely important to us!_ Why haven't we had our turn in so long? Everyone supposed to have a turn and there supposed to be enough abundant for at least a thousand people to share at once!" Boden exclaimed in surprise, happiness and confusion.

"Yes, why haven't we had our turn in ages? We haven't had our turn since before Una was brought back to life. And since that time we've both been _extremely_ eager to see how she's doing with the living and how the rest of the family is doing as well. So, why haven't we had our turn in so long, Kara?" Stoick asked in his own confusion.

She sighed sadly and gestured to the living room indicating maybe they should sit since they'd been standing so long. So taking the hint everyone moved to cozy and warm living room and sat down in the really comfy chairs. Boden refilled everyone goblet with the icy cold juice since he didn't care for wine, even if had been old enough to drink it, he wouldn't have. And there was enough hangovers anyway all over Valhalla to last past a 100 lifetimes.

So all of them took a moment to quench their parched throats and relax. Then Kara explained the problem and how this problem may hold the solution to getting others to help with things.

"Well, yes, it's been awhile for you, as well as countless other souls. And that's for a very good reason, I'm afraid!" she started to say as she adjusted her sitting position. It's not easy to sit every now and then when you've got a pair of giant wings of gold. It took a couple of minutes but she eventually got comfy enough and continued on.

"As you know the Viewing Wells have to be constructed very specifically and what they're made from has to be very specific too. You know it's more than just gold and normal stone with a few jewels here and there. We need to collect the magical water from Odin's Falls. The universe's largest and prettiest waterfall which is behind Odin's palace in Asgard. Which as you know its precise geography must remain a secret. Although I'm not being really specific so it's okay. Point is many of these magical Viewing Wells were destroyed when Dagur, Hel and her two brothers attacked. And without sufficient help we've not been able to rebuild them as quickly as any of the souls here would like. The builders and blacksmiths, along with the other workers in Asgard again can't leave to do it all themselves, without abandoning their duties to the rest of Asgard themselves."

"So let me guess, Kara. You want us to use the significant of the Viewing Wells as well as the rest of the burdens that have befallen the rest of the Nine Realms, because of the attack, to persuade others to do their part and help? Am I correct?" Boden accurately guessed what Kara was thinking. She smiled cleverly.

"Well, yes, that was the idea. And I'm sure if you do the persuading, Boden and you, Stoick lead the efforts of the others, we'd all have everything back to normal and possibly even better than before. You've great leadership skills, Stoick, and you are very charming and friendly young boy, Boden. Together with some help from myself, I think we can finally stop the stupid parties and really remember what truly matters in eternity!"

"Well, even if it's partly manipulation I don't see how else we're going to get people to realize what they've lost until they're made to see it one way or another. And I used manipulation myself when I was Chief, so it won't be hard. But don't all the materials for the Viewing Wells have to come from Asgard itself?"

"We can bring you the materials with a few people showing your people who are already skilled in those areas how to build. It's a partnership and compromise. I think that's the only solution we've got if we're to do this. So tomorrow after Spirit Sunrise since _I've_ got to help with bringing souls into Valhalla and do the air ballet to welcome them with, then we'll sneak off to have a private Viewing Day. You'll have all day from shortly after Spirit Sunrise to at least midnight our time to View all you desire. And I'll be there too. Since _I_ want to see how everyone doing on Earth too!"

"Can't wait! Well everyone needs the right type of motivation to get start on something. So after we get our day to see how everyone doing on Berk. Then we just say how it's so bad that no-one been able to have a Viewing Day because of the Wells being destroyed. Well at least I know what I'll be doing day after tomorrow!"

"And I'll be there to lead and guide the others. So this plan should work, Kara. You're very clever young Valkyrie! So see you tomorrow!" Stoick said as everyone hugged and then the Valkyrie flew out the window in the rainbow skies.

It took a lot of patience and a lot of inner strength to not let others know that they'd be getting a private Viewing Day. Still both father and son managed to play their part well enough after the Spirit Sun's sunlight hit the Gem of Souls allowing the Gates to be open and many new souls came tumbling in. After spending some time watching the Valkyries do their air ballet routine and seeing how another party was about to start, the pair quietly slipped away unnoticed by anyone old or new souls. They hurried swiftly to a concealed staircase where Kara was waiting. "Let's hurry. No-one can know about this. Or at least for the moment. We won't be disturbed I promise. So let's hurry to the Courtyard of Viewing Wells!"

The trio hurried as fast as the winds permitted for them to reach the sacred Courtyard and when they got there all three of them looked very depressed indeed by the sight.

The Courtyard was usually quite beautiful and welcoming. With thousands of Viewing Wells made from seemingly golden brinks and jewels, though as Kara had pointed out there was more too them then just that. And even the décor and flowers meant to make it even more beautiful and special? It was all utterly gone now. This was even worse than any deserted forgotten boneyard. This place had been utterly devastated and looked lifeless, decaying and just forsaken. It was a shock to them all given last time it was the complete opposite of now.

"It's not pretty, is it?" Kara finally spoke as she opened the gateway to the Courtyard to lead them in. Not being pretty was an understatement to what father and son thought of this place and wished they had a better word to use.

"Is there even a working Viewing Well with all this devastation? If it's this bad no wonder no-one had a Viewing Day in months! Are you sure we'll even be able to have one?" Boden inquired as they walked through it. "I've never seen anything this horrible before."

"Even after all the battles I've fought and all that ever hammered Berk, I've never seen something this ugly and wrong! So is there a working Well?" Stoick echoed the question his son had asked.

"Took a lot of looking but there is at least five Wells that remain undamaged. We'll use the best one for us today. And again with a bit of luck this will put an end to the ceaseless revelry that starting to drive many of us insane. If we can do that miracle and then get people to help rebuild, then perhaps this place will be beautiful and special once more sooner rather than later." Kara replied in a hopeful tone.

It took a lot of walking nevertheless they finally unearthed the few remaining intact Viewing Wells. They went over to the largest which was obviously the first ever built. Even though it was intact it was still clear this Viewing Well was old as time itself. Still that just made it more special.

The water was still and calm, not even the slightest ripple at all. It was a very strange and deep shade of green and it strangely didn't reflect them or any sort of light. Rather it seemed to hold that light and again they couldn't even see their own faces in the water.

"I thought you said this water came from Odin's Falls? You said it was the largest and prettiest ever. Why is it such a strange color now?" Boden asked confused as they all took a spot around the Well.

"Partly because of how this sacred spot been so defiled, and partly because the enchantment hasn't been awakened in so long. Otherwise the color is beyond words to describe, Boden. Let's hope we can see that amazing color one day once more. For now let's just accept what is as is."

"Alright, we shall do that. So, huh, Kara? Dad? It's been so long I've forgotten how this works. So do either of you recall how this works?"

"No, I don't, Son. I've only had a few Viewing Days. Kara, you must know since you brought us here."

"Yes, I know how to do it. Give me a moment," she replied as she braced her dainty hands on the rim of the Well. Taking a deep breath she began to sing an incantation, in a language that wasn't known to any mortal. Though it was evidently old as time and just as powerful.

As the song grew in strength and unearthly light surround them and the worn words etched into the Well came alive with an ancient power. The water started to shimmer and glow till it glowed bright then either the sun or moon. It bubbled and swirled like a small whirlpool sucking all of their thoughts in and then it all stopped. The water became still and calm again and then became crystal clear and what was sorta a reflection became visible on its flawless glasslike surface. Yet it wasn't one of their faces.

Instead they saw a reflection as clear as their own in a new mirror of Hiccup and Una sleeping side-by-side in Hiccup's bed. It brought tears to everyone eyes. Then Kara reminded them both how the Viewing Wells worked.

You see you could view events of the recent past up to the present and then you could see shadows of what possible future events were most likely to happen. So the reflection they're seeing at the moment was the day of the Dragon Race! Even if that was months ago!

As the hours slowly ticked past them they're memorized by the events that had come to pass since Una's rebirth and how things had been going on Berk. Boden loved watching the Dragon Race as much as Una had. Stoick was as angry as Valka was during that first bullying.

They watched as many more events of the past passed by. Each event affect all of them differently for different reasons. Seeing Lover's Cove again brought back long buried memories in Stoick's heart and mind. Watching Una find and train Nightrainbow with Hiccup's help. Seeing Hiccup find his own secret hideaway and how embarrassing it was when he asked his friends for help with Una. That showed him a lot of his son's strength and depth of love for his sister and loved ones, and some of his leadership skills. He also saw few glimpse of his Chiefing and was proud by what he saw.

What made Boden happiest and enjoy the Viewing the most was seeing how Skullette and Firefang were helping out Una with so many different skills, and how she enjoyed her first camping trip. He was very impressed to learn Una had a talent when it came to music and how she and Nightrainbow made such beautiful music together! It was very special to see Una learn something about herself that she'd never known! Nor did him!

Kara was over the moon herself when she saw how Hiccup helped Una overcome her fears with her new room and was very proud of her when they saw her stand up to those bullies.

It also pleased them all to watch how Valka had her day with her journey to the past, as well as how Toothless and Nightrainbow had had a day of brotherly bonding.

It looked like the whole family was doing quite well and their bonds of love were only getting stronger with each moment. As for the rest of Berk and its inhabitants? From what they saw it looked like Berk was faring well too. So that was also a comforting thought. By now all the most significant events of the most recent past had played before them. Now they could view a few moments of the present, then the mysterious part. The shadows of the future!

Right now they saw that Hiccup was with Una. They're outside in the sunshine with the vibrant flowers all around them. It looked to Stoick that they're at the glen where he and Valka had their first date.

They're looking at a group of unusual colored blossoms. Flowers no-one recognized. Still they seemed to be enjoying their sweet scent. Even Toothless and Nightrainbow seemed to be loving it all. The dragon brothers seemed to be frolicking around and enjoying each other's company very much. It was obvious that the bonds these two sets of siblings were making were indeed only gonna get stronger.

Then Valka showed up with Cloudjumper with a picnic basket and both children hugged their loving mother tightly as she did with them. She seemed to be saying that someone else had made their lunch for the picnic. So they set up the picnic near that little pond which had pink and white lilies floating carelessly around it.

Una began to sing playfully a song she was obviously making up on the spot. Though almost immediately everyone was adding in their own lyrics and Nightrainbow was singing an intoxicating melody of his own design. It looked like they're very happy. Una then stopped singing and pounced on Hiccup and they rolled around like their dragons had done a moment ago. All of sudden Una let out a yelp.

Una held her left hand in pain. Hiccup rushed over and saw like her dragon before her she'd a small thorn in her palm. So he gingerly pulled it out and dabbed some of Toothless's saliva on it and bandaged it up. Then he kissed it to make it better. Valka smiled admiringly at the sight as Una and Hiccup embraced lovingly in each other arms. And all the dragons had a group hug too.

"Well, that brings up to speed on what's happened in the recent past and what's currently going on. You two now ready for the scary part? The shadows of what's to come or at least what is most likely to come? Be warned we don't the future for certain anymore then the living. We just have stronger inkling as to what is most likely to happen. So if you're ready. The final part of the Viewing Day is coming. So you two ready?" Kara asked the Viking chief and the middle child in the family.

Taking a deep breath each they nodded and even Kara looked terrified but all eyes became glued on the water once more as the most significant events of the future where playing out. Again they realized these reflections weren't guaranteed to happen but it was strongly to happen. So safe bet about 8 out of 10 to happen!

The first possible reflection they saw scared all of them. It looked like at first as if Hiccup was doing a midair rescue with his flight suit and it looked like he was saving Una! And they could hear lot of screaming and anger in the background of this reflection.

Then the Well rippled as another reflection took place of that one. It looked like it was sunset at Lover's Cove and the family was whole and alright and Una appeared to be trying to learn to play some type of instrument. Where she got it they didn't know or could the see clearly what type of musical instrument it was. But it looked like the family was happy and Valka seemed to be the happiest Stoick ever remember seeing her.

"Is that snow?" asked Boden at the next reflection as they saw laughter and a lot of decorations. It looked like a huge snowball fight was going on and apparently Una was really doing well at it with Hiccup backing her up.

"It's Snoggletog and it looks like since we built the Nursery at least no-one gonna miss their dragons at this one. And it be special for Una's first holiday." Stoick explained to his second son.

"Looks like a party for Berk is the future but at least this one for Berk isn't going to a nonstop headache inducing overkill. Look! Looks like Berk getting a special guest for this party and looks like Una and Hiccup have special surprises for this party!" Kara pointed out delightfully.

The Well's water showed that there was indeed a very loud and happy party going on. And it did show a familiar raven haired beauty talking and giggling with Una and then Astrid and Hiccup having a sole dance with Una apparently doing something that they couldn't tell what.

The second to last reflection showed the exact opposite of the first. Now it looked like Una _was trying to save_ _Hiccup!_ Yet from what was endangering his life and theirs at the moment they couldn't tell.

The last image bubbled to the surface but something strange happened. The water turned gold and all three of them had a golden aura around them. They didn't know what to make of it but saw a mixed up reflection with so many pieces it wasn't clear. Other then they could see a small but delicious looking cake with six candles on it.

After that reflection passed the golden light vanished as Viewing Well returned to how it looked before they activated its powers. Their Viewing Day was drawing to a close. It was sad but at least they'd been comforted and happy to see many of things but still concerned and worried about what was to come. And what did gold light around them mean?

"I've never in my immortal life have witnessed a Viewing Well behave like that. Even for an image of the future. It's never happened before!" Kara said before either Stoick or Boden could ask about it.

"Wonder what it means? Do you think it has something to do with Una?" Boden suggested in a confused tone as the writing's light died away.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with Una, yes, Boden. But I've got a stronger feeling that it actually concerns the _whole family. Living and Dead!_ All three of us with all six of them! That what my instincts are telling me. They may not have been right about everything, though one still should trust their instincts, especially when they feel them this strongly." Stoick said with such command and conviction he hadn't sounded like that since the day Hiccup had been born!

It was like when he told Valka not worry about Hiccup dying for he'd be the strongest of them all. That what he sounded like now. It was the same tone and same feeling behind the words. Even the same body language! It was a bit scary but also highly comforting at the same time.

"I've got a strong feeling you're right about that one, Stoick. And it definitely has something to do with Una, you're right about that, Boden. What it all means, I don't know. But we shall see. For now we must leave. But with a bit of luck what we experienced today, will help us influence and persuade others tomorrow. So they'll _want_ to help with finishing restoring this land to its full splendor and then _we can all_ have Viewing Days once more. Think you two can help accomplish that goal?" Kara asked as they left the Courtyard.

"We're all gonna play our part in doing that, Kara. That much can be assured. It's gonna take more than my charming personality and Dad's leadership skills to accomplish that goal. On the other hand, I strongly believe by the three of us working together, and reminding people why this place is important, plus what really matters in life and death, we'll all have what we desire most. Don't you agree, Dad?"

"Yep, Boden, my boy, I do. I've got another good instincts that tomorrow everything will change for the better."

So the three of them left together and Stoick and Boden headed back to their home. And the three of them did get their wish the next day. Each of them played their part in helping everyone realize what was really important and what needed to be done. So by Spirit Sunrise two days after their Viewing Day both old and new souls helped pitch in to really restore their forever home to what it truly meant to be. Beyond a paradise or utopia. It finally felt like it was real home again as that day started.

What was to come for both Valhalla and what was to come for Berk and the Living? They couldn't be sure but they knew they'd be keeping a close eye on their loved ones again!


	15. What Una learned from the gang

What Una learned from the gang

Dewdrops glistened like diamonds on the vibrant emerald grass, as a soft but gentle light wind wafted throughout the village, and it looked it would be an unusually warm spring like day. Not the kinda weather the people of Berk were anticipating at this particular time of year. That and Berk was usually always a bit on the nippy side. Then again to have one of those infrequent days of just springtime like weather where beauty beyond measure was all around you was just worth going out on a family outing.

Which was exactly what looked like Hiccup and his family were going to do. And for once the entire village agreed to take time off from being stubborn and thickheaded Vikings and all just go for a family picnics. For the very first time in living memory of Berk one and all stopped acting like idiotic mindless warriors and take advantage of a nice day.

"So, brother? Since the whole village finally woke up and realizes not every day has to be a traditional Viking day and everyone going out with their families, where is our family going to go for our lucky and lazy afternoon enjoying the nice weather? This perfect picnic weather? I've actually heard something rather shocking. Believe this one or not but I've heard that's that even Snotlout and his insolent foulmouthed dad are going out for the day! Did you order that? Or what?" Una inquired curiously from by the fire pit. She was at the moment trying to weave a small picnic basket of her own. It was harder than it looked however and she was getting easily frustrated with it.

Valka looked up from making sandwiches and sighed a second, "Here, Una, let me show you again how to do it. It takes a few tries to get it right," she said kindly as she showed once more slowly and clearly how to weave properly.

It was obvious Una was getting frustrated by her inability to do it right the first time. Still she tried to take it in stride as her mommy helped her do a bit more on her own. But after a few more moments of making no progress on her own she just threw a small tantrum like any frustrated child would.

"Oh! Why can't I do anything right?! I can't even make a basket! What use am I?!" she screamed furiously as she flung it on floor hard and threw her hands up in disgust.

She was most definitely pouting and for the first time ever throwing a tantrum! She even proved it more by stomping and kicking the fire pit in anger. This was a bit of a surprise to the rest of the family seeing how usually Una acted much older than her age. On the other hand it looked like she was still really a five year old child in many ways even if she was more mature most of the time. It was actually somewhat of a relief seeing Una act more of her age then trying to be grown up all the time. It's not right to throw a tantrum but at the same time it just meant that Una was really still a child and it was nice to see her act like one for once.

Very slowly Hiccup picked up the half-finished basket off the ground. He dusted it off and held it out to her. She looked still mad and was still in a bit of a tantrum mood though his reassuring smile and warm dark green eyes were slowly ebbing it away. Crouching down he took her hands and spoke softly and kindly.

"Una, do you remember how many times it took me to get Toothless's tail right? And how to keep myself seated on him? Took many tries and many failures, till we got it right. I mean my first tailfin I had to open on my own so we didn't crash into a stone wall! I was hanging on to Toothless's tail for dear life! Then of course he threw me off and we crashed into a small lake," he chuckled at bit at that recollection as did Toothless from the corner where he and the other dragons were sitting.

Smiling soothingly he continued on. "Still it took us numerous times of failing and improving before we got what we got now. Therefore, sis, don't give up and get so mad if you can't do something right the first time, okay? Nothing in life that's worth anything ever comes easy. And it's better to fall many times trying to do something then it's to do right once but never learn anything in process. You learn from mistakes and failure. Not instant success, understand?" he finished the lesson soothingly as he stroked her hair.

Sighing she finally calm down and ceased her tantrum then she nodded and took the basket back and attempted to finish weaving it at least halfway decently.

Hiccup smiled to himself and so did Valka. They'd get to a small reprimanding later. Still it was just made them feel happy to know Una was still really a little girl and not an adult trapped in a child's body.

Getting back up he headed to the door with Toothless close behind. He was almost at the door when he heard someone speak up behind him.

"Hiccup? Where you going, son? We're supposed to be taking the day off, remember? It's an informal holiday for the whole island. So where are you off too? We need to finish getting our picnic ready!" his mom asked as she stopped making sandwiches for a second time.

"It's just a quick errand, Mom. I've just got to go have a quick heart-to-heart with my friends really quick about one or two things. Afterwards I'll be right back for our quality family time, I promise! Oh and, Una?" he called over to her as she looked up from her weaving. "To answer your question from earlier? I did more or less ordered everyone to take the day off and enjoy the nice weather. So the answer to that rumor you heard? Yes! There was a little bit of forcing to get Snotlout and his dad to do something other the bludgeon themselves to near death like they do every other Saturday!" he replied with a laugh.

Everyone chuckled at that and Valka spoke as she went back to making sandwiches. "Well, I strongly think it's a good idea for this village to remember the importance of their families. And for on one occasion to do something that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with being Vikings and _everything_ to do with just being human. As well as remembering the importance of family and just taking a day off for the heart and soul is a good idea! Wish your father thought of it more often or if ever!"

"Well, he may not have realized that in life, Valka-mommy, but he did realize how a day off does wonders in Valhalla. Not that I think it should be a nonstop party like it was every so often. Where everyone souls would party for spirit days on end. It drove the three of us insane as it did with Kara when she stopped by for a visit as a matter of fact. That could really give you a headache after a while. Still he knew when to unwind and have some fun with me and Boden." Una mentioned fondly as she thought back to what a short time ago was her 'home'

"Well, we're not going to have a nonstop party, Una. I just figure like Mom said we all need to unwind, blow off some steam and enjoy our own families. So whether everyone likes it or not. It's a Family Appreciation Picnic Day on Berk! So that means no normal Viking activities and all you're supposed to do on Chief's orders today is to have fun and bond with your loved ones! Sometimes being the Chief is fun when you can boss others around sometimes! Now I'll be back in about half an hour. I just got to talk to my friends really quick before they spend time with their families and then we'll be out of here!" Hiccup assured her as he dashed to the door out of it.

"I guess being in charge is something to take advantage of sometimes isn't, Valka-mommy?" Una said with a slightly wicked gleam to her blue eyes. For a second all in the Haddock house had that same slightly wicked gleam to their eyes. Then they went back to getting ready for their mandatory day off of fun!

As the Haddocks got ready for their day off Hiccup and Toothless met up with the gang and their dragons in the village square. While Hiccup and Toothless looked happy the gang's facial expressions were a bit mixed. Though Snotlout looked clearly aggravated and ticked off.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for meeting me before we all go spend time with our families for some quality bonding time. So, there are a few things I wanted to talk about before we all go our separate ways for the rest of the day! So, shall we get started? Or at least let our dragons get a quick drink and treat while we talk?" he asked brightly only to be met with a few frowns. "Uh what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Hiccup! We're _Vikings, warriors!_ We should be striving to be better at that each and every day we breathe! Not taking 'days off' for silly reasons such as family bonding time! Spending the afternoon with my dad to 'bond?" not exactly my cup of yak milk, if you get me." Snotlout grumbled angrily. Hookfang tried to be nice to his rider and offered him a fish which he begrudgingly accepted.

"I'll have to agree with Snotlout on the part where this is weird having a 'day off' by Chief's orders. Though I think it's partly a good idea to spend time with our families. Even if this mutton head doesn't get that," Fishlegs concurred as he threw Meatlug some black pebbles.

"It's really not that bad an idea you know, Snotlout. It's nice to have a day off once and awhile to let everything go. Wish my uncle was still here so he and I could enjoy this day together," Astrid pointed out with a slight sadness remembering her fallen beloved uncle.

"Well, we spend so much time together it not much of a change for us!" Tuffnut pointed out and Ruffnut added, "Still, we don't think it's a bad idea either. Weird yes, but it ain't all bad either!"

"Oh, come on, you guys! We're not some nampy pampy common peasant or something! We're Viking warriors! This is gonna be a nightmare for me!" Snotlout moaned bitterly. He was really making a mountain out of a mole hill and not really understanding the importance of why Hiccup declared what he did at predawn.

"You're just angry that I declared that the island is doing this Family Appreciation Day whether they like or not. I've come to appreciate and love what family I've got left and if family quality times helped my family out so much, it will help all of Berk. Besides, Snotlout it's just one day! I'm not asking you to hand in your bludgeon forever. Just for one lousy day. Maybe you and your dad will actually become closer or understand each other better if you're not trying to crack each other skull for a change. So whether you like it or not, no weapons, no fighting, no bloodshed or carnage or any type of Viking like things today. Today is about having fun and being with those who love you. So just get that fact in your brain and accepted it already!" Hiccup shot back with some exasperation and passion at the same time.

He just knew the minute he and Una had awakened just before sunrise that given the subtle signs they'd felt and witness. Not to mention a sorta of dream message they'd somehow shared, they just knew today was the day to take off. So about half hour after the sun came up he sent the message through the village faster than even Toothless had ever gone. So now everyone had to take the day off and have some bonding time of their own!

"Well, I've got no choice but to obey my Chief, do I? Alright! I guess we can go fishing like we did when I was like eight. Or something."

"As long as its bonding that isn't associated with normal Viking pastimes its' fine. Now before we all go and do some bonding I just wanted to talk quickly about your guys promise to help me out with my little sister."

"Okay, so what about it, Hiccup? What do you want us to do? And do we have to do it at this moment? 'Cause that would kinda go against this forced bonding day you've insisted on," Tuffnut started to say before Ruffnut smacked him on the head hard. "Ow! Do it again! That made my eyes water!"

"Ugh, Tuff, not today. So, what's the plan, Hiccup?" Ruff asked tiredly.

"Well, I was figuring maybe starting Monday we can work out some type of a schedule. You know arranging specific times and days you'll all be teaching your lessons to her. She's going to be your guys' full responsibility when she's alone with you. I hope you all get that. I'm trusting you with one of the most important people ever to be in my life! So I do hope you take good care of her and treat her with respect and kindness when it your guys quality time. Can I count on that from you all?" he asked with some concern and anxiety in his voice.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll do what we promised to do. We'll teach her and care for her. She won't be harmed at all. It's not like we're going to put her in any danger. I mean how is when I'm helping her write Nightrainbow's chapter for the Book of Dragons or anything educational wise is gonna put her in mortal peril?" Fishlegs asked amusingly.

"Yeah, she was perfectly safe when Astrid and I took her camping. We won't let anything happen to her. We promise!" Ruff said and Astrid nodded.

"I won't get her blown up or anything, Hiccup! Can't say that for myself, but I won't get your kid sister in any bodily harm even if it's so enjoyable." Tuff assured him.

"What about you, Snotlout?"

"Look, I can do this, okay, Hiccup? I helped save your scrawny sorry butt when we're trapped on Outcast Island, didn't I? I'm not that much of a thickhead idiot that I can't watch over and help out a little girl. I'm not that much of an idiot or that reckless!"

Sighing once he looked at them all once more. "Alright then. As long as I've got your word that no harm shall befall my sister when she's alone with your all, I'll be okay. We'll work out times and lesson plans tomorrow. For now, it's time for me to go bond with my family. So I suggested you do the same!"

So with that everyone got on their dragons and headed off for some family bonding time. Hiccup didn't know what his friends and their families planned to do with their day off for bonding, but he knew exactly where he was going. The family was heading to the forest glen where Toothless and Nightrainbow had bonded and spending the beautiful day there.

It seemed to go well from the start. Taking pleasure in the unusual beauty and serenity of nature was easy and having a good time was easy too. They had a lot of fun and at first the only thing that seem to go wrong was when he'd to pull that thorn out of Una's left hand. She cried a bit like any child would but her tears vanished after her kissed it. He may not have been born with a blood sibling but he guessed there are some things in life you just know what do instinctively and his dad always told him to trust those instincts.

After he finished with that the family decided to take a short break for a moment as Valka brushed Una's hair and the dragons were all snoozing in the afternoon sun. It was peaceful and perfect a happy family moment. Hiccup decided it was now or never to talk to Una about what was in store for her for the coming weeks. Therefore he took a long deep breath and turned to face her.

Una's eyes were closed and she was smiling happily and purring like a kitten. It was almost too sweet of a sight to interrupt but he'd to talk to her about this. And he'd rather do it when she was in a good mood and in a nicer location then the house. "Um, Una?"

"Hmm? Yes, Hiccup?"

"I've got to talk to you about something. Something concerning your um…future activities for the next few weeks or so."

"Um… can you tell me while Valka-mommy finishing brushing my hair?"

"I can tell you yeah. It's like this, Una…um you remember about two and half months ago when I told you I'd be going to Riker's Valley to spend time with my friends?"

"Yep, while you're gone, Valka-mommy told me more about it. Good thing to have dragons to get you out of the biggest hole in the ground on the island. Bigger than even a normal Whispering Death's tunnel. That hole would make the Screaming Death open with envy!"

Mother and brother giggled at that. "You're developing quite a sense of humor, aren't you?"

"Learned it from you, Hiccup. Boden isn't very gifted when it comes to humor. He's as lousy at it as Gobber says Valka-mommy is at cooking. And also you have that in common with Boden, Valka-mommy. Boden never cooked Spirit Food very well either."

"You eat in Valhalla? Why would the dead need to eat or anything? We didn't get to experience Valhalla the way it's meant to be when we're fighting to save the whole universe. So can you explain a bit what you mean, honey?"

"It's not easy to put into words and even to us who've passed on and through the Golden Gates by Valkyrie Escorts, don't fully understand how the afterlife is sometimes like living and at the same time it's not. You'll just have to wait till your time comes and when you join Stoick-daddy and Boden in Valhalla. Some things in life or death can't be explain or put into words. You just need to experience them yourself. I'm sorry that makes no sense but that's all I can say. I'm sorry." Una apologized as she hung her head with slight shame.

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. I'm sure what you say is true. And you know it better than anyone. So we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves when we pass through the Golden Gates. So, Hiccup? Continue on with what you're saying to your sister."

"Okay, look I asked the gang a big, big, _**BIG**_ favor concerning you."

"Me? What did you ask your friends to do with me?" she asked him confused.

"Well, we haven't worked it out completely to be honest. Nevertheless in a little while you'll be spending certain days over the next few weeks alone with them as they each teach you things."

"Teach me? You're trusting your friends to be alone with me teaching me things?" she asked in shock with a clear look of doubt on her pretty features as well. It looked like she wasn't exactly very confident in this idea at all.

"Yeah, I do. I had to do something that kinda proved they do it and do it right that day. Can't tell you what it was. But I trust them to do it well."

"Okay, I'll trust your judgment. So, like what am I supposed to be learning from them? _Plus do I really have to spend entire days alone with them? Like from morning to night?"_

"You'll get to have breakfast with me and of course dinner. Otherwise, yes, that is the idea. But for the most part I want you to learn and bond with them. You seemed to get along fine with Astrid and Ruffnut on your camping trip."

"Well, good point. At least Ruffnut was able to change my mind and opinion of her. I guess Skullette was right when she said you've to take the time to get to know someone in order to make a real judgment of them. But so far I can be honest saying the idea of spending time alone with the other boys, particular Snotlout. Well, frankly doesn't sound so appealing."

"Perhaps not, Una. On the other hand, your brother and I need all the help we can get. It's not wrong to ask for help. Besides the more people that get to know _you_ the more _you_ get to know of them, and soon things will be better all around. Besides whilst you're learning from them they may perhaps learning from you at the same time." Valka said wisely as she finished brushing Una's hair.

Even after hearing what her mommy had said and thinking it over, she still wasn't that keen with the idea at all. Then again she trusted her brother's judgment completely. As well as knowing he'd done _something_ to get this type of reassurance, well maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, I'll do it. I trust you, Hiccup. With my life and soul. So if you think this is a good idea and you really want help with me. I'll do whatever you ask. I just hope I don't regret this or you. And I just want to still be treated with respect at least."

"Well, Una, I can't guarantee that it will be all fun and laughs. Or that you'll enjoy every minute of it. Still I'm sure by the time all is said and done things will have worked out for the better. I also think Mom's right. In learning you'll teach and in teaching you'll learn. So keep that in mind."

Sighing once she nodded and looked at Nightrainbow for a second and asked a question that popped in her head. "Does this mean that Toothless wants his little brother to learn things from the rest of the Riders' dragons as well? Or will he'll be learning with me?"

Hiccup snorted a laugh and glanced at Toothless. "I never thought of that, though I guess it will sorta being going on. What do you think, buddy? You think the rest of the dragons can teach something to your little brother, like my friends are gonna be teaching my little sister?"

Toothless looked like he was mulling that over quickly and bellowed once to his younger brother. Nightrainbow looked up in surprise chirped a few times and from that brief exchange between the dragon brothers and Toothless nodding it seemed the answer was "yes".

Well after that conversation had been played out they went back to enjoying their holiday. Which only conclude while watching the breathtaking sunset and Hiccup tucking Una to bed. He sang her a story along with a lullaby and then went to sleep himself.

Well a few days later Hiccup and his friends had worked out almost all the details of who, what, where and when. Toothless had also done the same with the other dragons as well. It looked like both brothers had yet again emphasis the point that their younger siblings were to be respected and cared for during this time alone and that must be upheld at all cost. They didn't exactly say _what they do_ if that failed to happen. Every now and then an ambiguous threat was enough to keep people in line. So yeah they trusted them, but still needed a little extra insurance just in case.

They'd done their best to work out the schedule and lessons that best favored Una's ability to cope and also what she'd most likely be comfortable with. So for the first two weeks she continued with her already promised lessons with Astrid and Ruffnut.

While this was done mainly first to get her comfortable and happy, they felt it was also important to continue as soon as possible. And still continue even after their 'schedule time' was done. They'd also asked Hiccup if it was at least okay to teach Una how to defend herself with something small like a knife or at least a dagger. Seeing how she could at least lift that and it would be good enough to protect her till she was older.

After a long hour of deliberation he'd given them permission. He didn't want her to get serious weapons training till she was older and stronger of course. But at least with a dagger it seemed alright. For a girl her age and she did need to learn how to use some type of weapon. And since it wasn't like an ax or mace it should be alright. Therefore he got the same Gronckle Iron dagger he'd given her to fight with when they'd gone to save the universe. He'd just been keeping it hidden and safe till he'd felt the day had come to return it to her.

So on the first morning of her time with the girls he gave it back to her and of course gave her a small lecture which she clearly didn't like but accepted. With a hug and kiss she left with the girls to further her skills as a warrior. Or at least know how defend herself. She did as they walked off to go train privately tell them how what they'd taught her on the camping trip did help her end her torment from Brimstone and how Ruff had been right for once. Now she at least had a few friends her own age to play with and that did make her happy.

So yes lessons with the girls went very well and no problems at all. It was fun and exciting and they all enjoyed each other. It seemed that at least Nightrainbow also was learning a thing or two from Stormfly and Barf and Belch. Which of course he'd have double lessons with being a Zippleback with two heads.

By the end of their scheduled training time Una had become quite a proficient fighter. Not super or a great Viking warrior like Stoick-daddy. But at least she was much more skilled she'd be able to handle most threats pretty darn well. And they'd of course said in any spare time in the future they had training would continue.

Her next scheduled alone time was with Fishlegs which she at least felt would be alright. Might be slightly annoying given Fishlegs sometimes obsessive-compulsive need to spew as many facts out as he could. Which was really only annoying and he was at least respectful and smart.

There was really only one other thing that made these lessons slightly disheartening other than possibly being annoyed. For these lessons they're to take place unlike her previous lessons, which had taken place outdoors in the sunshine and beauty of nature, these ones would be conducted indoors in the confinement of stone and wood.

For the first day they'd be taking place at Fishlegs's house, which Una hadn't been inside before. Truthfully Una hadn't been inside anyone's home other than her own. Not knowing what to expect at the Ingerman's house she and Nightrainbow arrived promptly at eight A.M. Una believed in being on time or it was better to be way early then way late.

"You know, Nightrainbow? I'm not scared or nervous about this. Maybe I'll be bored or at least unhappy being stuck inside on such nice flying weather. Yet, Hiccup wants me to learn from his friends. And if I can teach Ruffnut to be a better sister wonder what I can teach Fishlegs. Not sure if I taught Astrid anything, however I know I've at least made a lasting impression with her. So let's hope this goes well and maybe we can convince Fishlegs to move the next lesson outside. C'mon, let's get this over with. And please be kind with Meatlug, okay, Nightrainbow? You're supposed to be learning something here too. I mean you seem to learn what I learned during my last lessons. You know how to defend yourself now. So let's see if you learn anything like that again. You know mimic my lessons?"

So with that she walked up the few steps and knocked on the door. After waiting about two minutes the door opened and Fishlegs and Meatlug were looking at her. But their expression were weird or at least Fishlegs's were. Meatlug looked normal. It was hard to tell if she could mimic Fishlegs strange features. But Meatlug's tongue was hanging out and she was grinning happily and bouncing about like a happy puppy. She then flew out the door and knocked Nightrainbow over as she gave him a big bear hug and licked him happily.

"Meatlug! Cut it out! That's not how a proper teacher should act with their student!" Fishlegs scolded to which Meatlug looked hurt. "Sorry, girl. First day jitters. Let's just try and act like professionals, okay, girl?"

Meatlug got up off Nightrainbow and licked him once more as an apology and he just whistled a songbird tune as to say he didn't mind. So the dragons seemed okay so now the heavyset blond turned to look at Una who wasn't sure what to think.

"So, my dear student, you've come to embrace the wonders of knowledge and learning. So much better and far more lastingly important then knowing how to cut someone's heart out. Come in my humble domicile and we shall embrace the wonders of true treasure of life! Knowledge!"

"Um…Fishlegs?"

"Yes, my pupil?"

"Uh…could you caught out the being a professor or something? I'm not some stupid student in school! I'm just a five-year-old girl who happens to be Hiccup's sister. You don't have to act like this is some important teaching academy or something. Just be yourself and not some weird speaking professor or whatever! I want to know the real you. Not some snooty phony uptight professor or something. So just stop this weird act already?"

Looking as though she'd just slapped him in face and back to reality he seem to deflate and that weird look disappeared. "Sorry, Una. I'm just trying to do what I promised I do for your brother. I don't want to disappoint my Chief."

"Hiccup is your friend and my brother first, Fishlegs. He's the Chief second. Just because he's in charge now doesn't mean you've to think he's a totally different person. He's just got a few more responsibilities now is all. He's still the same guy. So don't treat him differently because he doesn't treat you or any of the other differently. Just be you. Now shall we start?"

"Okay, let's get started with you finally adding your knowledge on your unique dragon to the Book of Dragons. And while we're at it I'll help you learn a bit more of dragons and other cool and interesting facts of Berk and the rest of the world. C'mon in!"

Once she got Fishlegs to act normal the lessons went quite well. Now that she could read and write well, thanks to both Skullette and Firefang's teaching of their own when she'd been working in the Nursery. it was very easy to finally add information on Nightrainbow to the book. Also thanks to her brother she'd gotten to the point she was a decent artist as well. As a result she did a pretty damn good job when it came to illustrating her dragon in the Book, as well as making her handwriting looking very beautiful, as she put pen to paper as she added Nightrainbow's information down.

While she was doing all this Nightrainbow was learning about having some fun and showing a bit more affection from Meatlug. Soon after they finished with the Book the lessons continued with other books and doing a bit of outdoor learning thank the Gods for that.

By the time their lessons had finished Una's opinion on Fishlegs was he could be a bit odd at times, nevertheless was a decent guy all around. All the same he needed to work on not spewing facts out like he was some kind of walking complicated fact filled book.

She was looking forward to more lessons and getting to know her brother's friends more. And at least she wouldn't have to deal with the worst till last. Though the second to last she wasn't sure what to think of at all since it was Tuffnut. She'd already kinda guessed what everyone else would be teaching her based on their personal areas of expertise. Though she couldn't figure out what the hell Tuffnut was good at that he could teach her anything. Even Ruffnut when she'd asked hadn't got a clue what the hell her brother be teaching her.

Consequently when it came time for his week to begin she wasn't sure why he asked her to meet him on the outskirts of the village near an old yak farm. Yet she showed up when she was supposed to and looked a bit unsure. He too was wearing an odd expression on his face and it wasn't easy to think of what it meant.

"So, I'm here, Tuffnut. Just a reminder my brother want me to give you? He's wants you to remember no bodily harm is to come to me when I'm alone with you. That you're completely responsible for me when I'm with you. So try and keep that in mind if it's possible?"

"Your brother needs to have a bit more faith in people!" he scoffed as he threw his dreadlocks over his shoulders. "I'm more then capable of taking care of a kid for a few hours a day. Sheesh it can't be much harder the dealing with my own sister for a day."

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean you and Ruffnut are very similar being twins and all. And you're the same age at least. I'm just five remember? I'm still getting use to the fact I've got a pulse again! So yeah um this is weird for me too if it's weird to you. So…I've been wondering….what the heck are you gonna being teaching me?"

"You, my little oddball, which I mean in a nice way, are gonna to learn something I know all about. Even if _your_ brother doesn't always think it's what me and Ruff think it is," he answered cryptically as he motioned for her to follow him which she did rather reluctantly.

'If you're just here to teach me how to destroy stuff and cause chaos, I don't think that's what my brother had in mind when he asked you to teach me anything. You all promised no harm would come to me. So please tell me we aren't about to get blown up or something."

Tuff gave a bit of laugh and looked at her with an amusing grin which Una didn't understand why. "Kid, you need to loosen up and learn to have a little fun. _That's what_ I'm teaching you. How to have little fun. And believe me a little mayhem is just what the world needs when things get too dull and boring. You don't need to be so serious all the time. Just have a little fun."

"Fun? _You're_ gonna teach _me_ to have _fun_? How? I'm afraid to ask what you've in mind for this odd lesson."

"Well, our time together will including learning to do a practical joke or two and maybe break a small rule or two. Look, Una? Sometimes having fun is about doing things you're _not_ supposed to do. And a little mayhem again is what makes life interesting. So sometimes a little destruction or breaking a rule or two is fun. And I thought as a kid that's kinda what you're supposed to be doing at your age. So don't always be such a goody-goody two boots. You know just have some fun! That's what we're learning."

"I respect my brother, Tuffnut. I don't know if this is something he'd approve of. I think I know what fun is already."

"Let me show you what you're missing then. And maybe you'll learn different kinds of fun. And maybe you'd learn how to be a real kid again. So pay attention please!" as he approached a large yak. He then proceed to tip it over to which Una found was silly and kinda stupid.

"Now, you go tip one over yourself and see if you feel a small tingle of fun from it?"

"Okay…I still fail to see how this is fun. It looks dumb and stupid to be honest. Okay. I apologize in advance Ms. Yak," she said as she went to a small one and gently tipped it over. Tuffnut waited a few minutes as Una looked it over and at last let out a giggle.

"Well, not super fun… but it kinda felt you know a little amusing seeing such a big bizarre animal fall down. It be funnier and more fun if maybe it was Gobber when he starts his singing."

"Well, my young apprentice, let us go see what other amusing things we can do for a little fun. And it won't be too much that Hiccup can't clean up. So let's go."

For something so strange to teach it was surprisingly a good time and perhaps this was Tuffnut's area of expertise. Showing her to have some fun and that being a kid was partly breaking a few small rules and doing silly things for no other reason but to try and have fun. She'd forgotten a lot about what being a kid was about during the long period of her original death, entrapment in the Spirit Cave and Valhalla. So maybe it was refreshing to relearn something as simple as fun.

She still wasn't completely sure this is what her brother had in mind when came to teaching her something. But she had to admit Tuff may still be a bit of an idiot and simpleminded. Still at least he made you laugh and knew how to turn something boring into something worth turning a frown upside-down. So he was alright. Ruffnut maybe be a bit smarter and slightly more mature still at least the Twins had changed her initial opinion of them.

Sadly with Tuffnut's lessons ending meant the moment she'd dreaded the most was coming up. Meaning her 'quality time' alone with Snotlout. After everything she'd heard and seen for herself since coming to Berk she wasn't looking forward to this at all. And she guessed he wasn't either. Even Nightrainbow didn't look particular keen or excited at the idea of having to spend several days alone with the dolt and his dragon. Nevertheless this is what their brothers wanted them to do and they must do it. Whether they wanted to or not.

On the morning of her first day with Snotlout she followed the directions on the note he'd given Hiccup the day before. Apparently their training ground was a secret like how Lover's Cover was a secret for Valka and the same with Lover's Bloom for Hiccup and Astrid.

There was a misty fog that morning as Una and her dragon flew together to the spot which was apparently Snotlout's private training ground. Both had frowns already on their faces and neither was singing at all as they approached a large rocky outcrop near the southern tip of the island.

"Let's just get this over with, Nightrainbow. Just let's suck it up for the next two and half weeks and then we'll never have to deal with this jerk again. Or at least alone again. Boden, Stoick-daddy, Kara? Give me the strength to endure this," she mumbled as she landed on top of a tall rock.

Overlooking this private training arena she thought over her thoughts on it. It looked like a worn-out dirt path served as a track with some things to use for weightlifting in the center of the yellowish grass that the track surrounded. A rock climbing wall was nearby and few other things that make any jock happy. Though none of it made Una's mood any lighter.

"Well, you gonna get your little butt down here so we can start? No pain no gain as they say! And you, girl, really need to get into some better shape if you ever want to have a chance at winning any type of competition in the future. So chop chop! Get down here now!" Snotlout ordered as he and Hookfang appeared out of the mist.

Scowling at his already rudeness to her she and her dragon glided down. Getting off her dragon Una took a closer look around and spoke. "Is this some secret family training ground for you Jorgensons? Like won't your bully of a dad Spitelout be mad for letting me come here if that is the case?"

"Well, trainee, _it is_ a family secret. You better keep your lips sealed so my Dad doesn't find out, or I'm gonna be looking at having a concussion by nightfall. Why do you think that note said you're only to read it? Luckily you can read and follow directions. So you better keep quiet about this so my Dad _doesn't find out_. Got it?"

"Relax! I can keep a secret, Snotlout. I ain't a tattletale, trust me on that one! I swear on Stoick-daddy's soul, I won't tell anyone where this place is. If I could even find it for a second time. It was hard enough with fog that I highly doubt I could find it on my own!" she snapped at him angrily.

"A little respect will go a long way with these training sessions you know. I'm doing your brother a huge favor. Isn't' that good enough? And why do you even see him as a brother? Or he see you as a sister. Explain that for me please."

"You might not understand anything about true family or have learned what he wanted you to learn on Family Appreciation Day. But true family is those who give your heart a reason to beat. And he's loved and cared about me since we met. He rescued me and I rescued him. So that's all you need to know. If you're smart you can figure out this on your own. Now let's get this over with? You don't obviously want to do this anymore then I want to be here. So let's make nice for my brother's sake and get this over with, shall we? So what exactly are you going to be putting me through?" she asked with a bit of a nasty tone to her normal kind voice.

"Look, kid…"

"My name's Una! So call me by my name!"

"Okay, Una. I promised I'd help Hiccup out with you and I shall do that. But you're gonna have to cut me some slack here. You're already thinking this gonna be horrible before we've even started. So with that mindset it is. So ditch the attitude and just try and give me a chance! I mean you gave the Twins a chance and you're not willing to give me one?"

"Fair enough point. Fine. I'll give you one chance to change my mind on you. Though honestly it's gonna be very hard from everything I've heard about you. So I'll try and cut you some slack and give you a fair chance. But you better remember to treat me with respect and kindness like my brother asked you too."

While the two of them argued heatedly neither noticed at all that Nightrainbow and Hookfang seem to have enough already of this behavior. Hookfang seem to be asking Nightrainbow something and the singing rainbow dragon nodded. So while their Riders argument continued they flew off into the mist to leave them too it.

They flew for a short time before getting lost in the thick fog. They didn't hear or see each other until the unintentionally crashed into someone else who was flying for some reason. Down they went and by then the fog was clearing enough that both dragons when they regained concession saw who they'd flown into.

Nightrainbow tried to shout out a warning as Hookfang walked over to help out the Viking girl and her Deadly Nadder they'd knocked out the sky. Though Nightrainbow tried to stop him. Given it was Firefang and Airclaw. And he remembered that Firefang was scared to death of Monstrous Nightmares! Still Hookfang was a bit more of gentlemen and nicer than others gave him credit too. He gently got Firefang out of the tree she was stuck in placed her on the ground. Then he helped Airclaw regain her wits for she was only just trying to arouse.

Nightrainbow then started to sing and look over Firefang who was slowly waking up. Rubbing her forehead her scar was showing for a few minutes. "Oh! What hit us, Airclaw? We're just told to get some firewood and what hit us? Ah!" she exclaimed when she saw Hookfang.

Airclaw got in front of her Rider to defend her but then stood down. She screeched at both Nightrainbow and Hookfang but though whatever was said in dragon language they seem to sort out the misunderstanding. Hookfang tried to show Firefang he was nice and not to be scared of him.

After a few minutes Firefang's heart stop pounding and she recognized which Monstrous Nightmare this was. "Hookfang? Out of all the Nightmares on the island I've to run into you? Where's the ass that is your rider? He's not trying to get close to me again is he?"

Hookfang bellowed once but nicely and Firefang started to finally feel calmer. Like maybe finally her fear was leaving her. So they spent a few minutes all three dragons and Viking just talking and she gave them all some fish to each. Actually petting Hookfang Firefang seemed to finally be getting over her fear.

"Well, I guess I better at least help you get back to Snotlout so he doesn't have to trek back to the village in this fog. Even if it's clearing for now given the weather coming? It's gonna be back soon and thick by the time he's most likely going to go home. So, Hookfang? Can you lead me back to your Rider so I can drop you off? Then Airclaw and I can go collect some firewood. And you better come too, Nightrainbow. If you're here that means Una's nearby. And if both she and Snotlout are together she'll need you to stop her from going crazy with him. C'mon!"

By this time Snotlout and Una had come to an agreement of not fighting anymore and get started with the physical training. He'd explained to her that she was going to be getting into better physical shape and make her a fierce competitor. Though it still looked like they'd gotten off on the wrong foot from the start. Or at least Una had already made up her mind about this one.

"Now let us begin with seeing how fast on foot you are. Ten laps around the track. As fast you can go. I'll be timing you with the sundial. If Hookfang give us a little light to break up this fog. Hookfang? HOOKFANG?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he asked in a panic and even Una looked panicked when she couldn't see her dragon either.

"Where's Nightrainbow? We've got to find them! But how? It's too thick of a fog to look anywhere without getting lost! Why didn't you pay attention to where your dragon goes? Five years a Rider and you and he still can't work in sync?" she shouted angrily as she looked around for her singing dragon. She even tried to sing to find him but no-one sang back.

"You're blaming me? You're the sister of the best Rider on the island! Shouldn't Hiccup have taught you to keep track of your dragon?" he shot back angrily.

Another argument seemed ready to ensue when a Nadder's spine got between them. Looking up the saw Firefang perched on the big rock concealing the training arena and she looked crossed and disappoint.

"I see now why your dragons wandered off in the fog. Who wants to be around two people arguing worse the Twins? I don't know fully what's going on here. I've a pretty good guess though. Still you're dragons are fine and I'm returning them. My advice though if you don't want them wandering off again. Quit the arguing and do what I think Hiccup asked you to do? Hmm? Hookfang? Nightrainbow? You might want to stay put this time. Maybe if you two get along they'll get along. Not high hopes but maybe." Firefang remarked as she and the dragons descended into the arena.

"Hookfang! You don't wander off again!"

"Nightrainbow! You're alright! Thanks for bringing them back, Firefang. That was mighty kind of you. Thank you."

"Not a problem, Una. Hookfang a nice enough fellow when he's not being ridden. I think I'm finally getting over being scared by Nightmares."

"Well, thanks for being such a wonderful young lady for returning my lost dragon. Maybe if you still need some help getting over Nightmares some one-on-one time with us could help?" Snotlout said as he tried to flirt and even leaned in to give her a kiss when she punched him the gut.

"Don't think so, Snotlout. Especially given the restraining order my cousin and I made and Hiccup approved of. You and I are not to be within a 100 feet of each other unless it's impossible to avoid each other. And don't go make it look 'accident' either. Remember Hiccup told us if you violate the order I've got the right to at least break your wrist then you've to deal with him. I'm only making this exception because I don't want to see anyone get lost in this fog. Now if you excuse me Airclaw and I have to go get some firewood. Nice seeing you, Una. See you later! You, Hookfang? You're not so bad after all. Well ciao! C'mon girl let's get moving!" as she took off quickly as she came.

Una was still giggling till she heard Snotlout moaning still. Trying to be a better person she hurried over and helped him up. He was so heavy and way too much muscles. Still she with Nightrainbow's help got him on a rock to sit up on.

Panting she sat down herself and breathed hard wishing for some water. "Wow that was a workout in itself!"

"Thanks, Una," he mumbled as he rubbed the bruise slowly appearing on his abdomen.

"So, that's what happened while I was gone on my camping trip. That's how my brother settle the harassment matter? A restraining order? Tsk Tsk. You really don't know much do you, Snotlout? At least when it comes to treating girls with some real respect and not harassing them to this point?"

"How did you even know about that bogus harassment compliant that ain't even true? Did Hiccup tell you?"

"No, he didn't and it doesn't matter how I know. But it wasn't bogus or untrue either. I saw you when Valka-mommy and I were doing the laundry that day you're clearly harassing Firefang."

"I was only trying to flirt. I don't get why women don't want some piece of a real Viking man like me! Why Astrid chose Hiccup over me I still don't get! I'm a real Viking and much better looking and…"

"And that's your problem. You really do think you're the Gods gift to womankind? But don't bother to even realize that you're being annoying and highly disrespectful and that you're not the greatest thing on this island since Thor's hammer came into exist?"

"What do you even know about it? You're a kid who was once dead! You don't have a clue about anything!"

"I may've been dead and I may only be five years old, Snotlout. I'm still a girl though. And I can tell you this. I've met some other jerks and dolts in Valhalla. And there is a lot of things about being respectful and not trying to force yourself on woman. And knowing a lot more humility. You just brag and talk down to everyone. And you didn't even realize five years ago during the Thawfest games my brother threw the race so you wouldn't get killed by your dad for 'dishonoring' the family name. Even if losing would help put you Jorgensons in your place. Are all of you rude, thickhead jock dolts with no manners or concepts of respect or humility? Hmm?" she pointed out to a shocked Snotlout. It's like her words where both like a slap in the face and being doused in cold water.

"What are you talking about now? I've never lost the Thawfest games ever! Even if Hiccup got a little lucky that year. I still won! And what else are you trying to say? Spit it out!"

"You didn't win. He _let_ you win. Astrid wasn't happy with him becoming like you. An egotistical lousy arrogant winner. So to be a good friend and better person he threw the race which he was gonna win. So you wouldn't disappoint your father. You never realized that? Shocking. I've never understood it myself completely. But I realize now being a better person is far more important than being an egotistical bragging winner."

"He let me win? So my dad didn't kill me and for our friendship? Wow."

"Yeah, Snotlout, really! My brother is a _very_ good person and he at least knows some sense of humility and he defiantly knows a lot about respect. More importantly he's extremely affectionate, thoughtful and _very_ good role model! I love him more than anyone else! So yeah he's very good brother to me. Plus I don't expect him to be anyone but himself. Furthermore he's loved and cared for me to the point it doesn't matter if I was once dead or we're not blood related. Family is about love. And we've got plenty for each other. So in all the ways that matter we're true brother and sister. Do you get it now, you pig head?"

"Wow you really do have a sharp tongue for someone so small and you seem a lot smarter than a normal child."

"Age doesn't always mean you're stupid or something. I'm a lot smarter than most people give me credit for. Now how about a deal here?"

"A deal? With a five year old?"

"Look since we're supposed to be learning from each other I think we can work together with a bit of a compromise. You do what you had in mind getting me into better physical shape. As long as you don't try run me ragged or do something to punish my brother. In return I'll show you how to be a slightly better you. You know some basic manners, learning to be respectful and humble? And I'll be sure to teach you the right way to treat a lady so possibly one day you'll actually get a date. That way you don't offend so many other ladies we've got no choice to but kick you off Berk. If everyone filed a restraining orders against you, you wouldn't be able to walk through the village without violating all of them. So I teach you to be a better person and you get me into better physical shape? Deal?" she said as she held out her left hand.

After a few moments of thinking Snotlout shook the little girl's hand. "Now let's get to training you. Then we'll do these…"

"Self-improvement lessons? Okay. Nightrainbow? We'll need so music to work out too! So sing it baby!"

By the time the scheduled lessons with all his friends were over after about two months and two and half weeks Una was now in her bedroom with one of her notebooks propped open and working on her own project.

Hiccup who'd just gotten back from a meeting with several other Chiefs came to the room to check on her. He wanted to know how it all turned out. After not really knowing these past two months and half months gone by. He knew Una had said she was reserving her final judgments and opinions for when they're all over and any thoughts on the whole experience at all.

Hoping she like the gift he was bringing back for her he knocked on her door. "Hello, Una? It's me Hiccup! Can I come in?"

"Sure, big brother! It's nice to know you're back from that boring meeting!" she called out as he came into the room. He glanced around at the slight mess and said, "You need to clean this room soon. Mom already told you to pick up after yourself. You may be five but you still have to do your chores like every other kid on this island."

"I know! I'm not trying to procrastinate! I really was going to clean up before you got home. Really I was! You just got home quicker than I thought and I wasn't finished with what I was trying to do."

"Which was what?"

"I've got a secret project I'm working on in my spare time. Something I plan to unveil at the right time. And once I've fine-tuned it and worked on it a bit longer. That's all I'm saying on that subject. So don't' try and get out of me. Even Gobber's best tools won't get it out of me!"

"Well, if you're not gonna talk about the secret project subject. At least answer the one I came to hear about. But first I picked this up for you from the meeting. It was the host Chief's daughter's gift to all of us. I thought you'd like it better," he said as he showed her a pendent made from a teal and turquoise shell.

"Wow! Cool! Very pretty! Thanks!"

"Welcome, Una. Now tell me how did all those lessons go with the gang? And if you wish to continue any of them in the future?"

"You're friends are nice enough and full of surprises I'll say that. The girls already promised to keep training me anyway. As for the boys? I guess spending some time with each of them once in a while would be alright. They're part of the family. Since friends are family too. I've got a better opinion on everyone. Not the greatest improvement on my opinion on Snotlout to be honest. But it's slightly more favorable. So yeah every once and awhile I guess we could continue on. Just not as much as these last few months. Still yeah it's okay with me if they want to do it too. Or we could all hang out at once and do it that way sometimes too. But it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Some points yeah were pretty awful still it all worked out in the end. And you're right. They taught me things and I taught them some things. And Toothless will be happy to know even the other dragons taught his brother something!"

"Well, that brings a lightness to my heart. To hear it went better than I thought it would. I knew there would be some rough patches but at least my friends now know why you're so special to me."

"That they do. So now that I've done so much quality time with them. Time for us to have some long overdue time to ourselves. Race you around the island and go to the beach to watch the sunset and do some star gazing? It's a full moon tonight and you know that when Nightrainbow sings his best songs!"

"Deal! Let's get going. Do you want Mom to join us?"

She stopped and thought about it a moment and nodded. "Time for another Family Appreciation Day or at least Evening for us all!" she clapped happily. So he threw her over his shoulders and soon the family was racing happily and things looked like they get better all-around for sure!


	16. Never had a single fightuntil now

"Never had a single fight…until now"

(This story in now in full dedication to my _**real family!**_ As the Haddocks have emphasis throughout the story is that true family isn't about blood. Because I can tell you right now half of my blood family doesn't really seem to care or respect me at all. So yeah just because I'm related to someone doesn't make them true family. _**REAL FAMILY IS ABOUT THOSE YOU LOVE AND YOU LOVE YOU AND ACCEPT YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE AND ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! IT'S ALSO ABOUT CARING, LISTENING AND RESPECTING! SO YEAH THEY'RE A FEW PEOPLE I WON'T NAME WHO I REALLY DON'T CONSIDER TRUE FAMILY! BUT ALL MY FRIENDS AND THOSE WHO DO CARE ABOUT ME? YEAH THAT 'S MY REAL FAMILY!**_ So just know that my REAL family isn't half the people whose blood I share! It's those who give my heart a reason to beat and filled it with real love! So thank you to those who are my real family! Now on with the rest of this story!)

Una was slumbering peacefully then felt something tickle her face and opening her pretty periwinkle eyes she looked around and gasped in surprise. Rubbing her eyes to try and tell if this was a dream or not. Didn't seem like a dream though. All the same she still felt strange for she was now in what gave the impression to be a never-ending meadow carpeted for miles by the most miraculous, extraordinary and fragrant aromatic flowers she'd ever seen.

Looking little by little from one place to another she was captivated by what she saw beyond the miles of flowers. Above her the heavens were the prettiest shade of blue she'd ever seen. It seemed even magnificent as well as more gorgeous then ever! No clouds at all just the burning orb of coppery and gold sky fire. The gentlest of breezes danced around her. This place stole her breath away and she felt like she never wanted to leave.

Looking closer at the flowers around her she saw she was standing in a small circle of the most vibrant and prettiest shade of green grass ever! Around her were rings of flowers. The outer circle was flowers from Dragon's Glen, then flowers from Markku's Cove, then like a beautiful braid was Valka's Lilies. And finally the last ring was her favorite's thing in the world. The most beautiful lilacs ever!

"What is this place? How did I come to be here? I've never seen anything like it! This is so beautiful! Even the unseen gardens of Asgard couldn't compare to this meadow. Even with what Kara slipped about the fact the Goddesses and Valkyries' have their own secret garden somewhere in Asgard, I highly doubt this is the place for no place could be as beautiful as this even in any of the other Nine Realms! I could stay here forever!" Una murmured quietly to herself as she soaked it in and fell back on the grass and just breathed in the scents.

Closing her eyes to daydream she suddenly saw a shadow fall over her and she sprang up startled and then felt some touch her right shoulder. "Tag you're it!" said a voice behind her.

"Hiccup? What is this place and why are we suddenly playing tag…BODEN?!" Una exclaimed in shock as she turned to see the source of the voice and looked very startled indeed. For standing behind her with a grin his cute features was her blood brother Boden!

He didn't seem to find this place weird or find the fact he was standing in a meadow at all weird. It's like he felt this was normal and this was just a normal day out somewhere.

"Hi, Una. Where have you been sleepyhead? Our older brother and I have been looking for you for hours now! We ain't playing hide seek! We're playing Dragon Tag! Hiccup tagged me and I've tagged you! So if you don't want to be it, you better try and tag someone else! Though I don't think you'll be able to tag Mom or Dad. Still let's see if you can play Dragon Tag!" he said with a chuckle as he flipped his short ponytail.

"Boden? What's going on? What is this place? Why are you here? And you mean Stoick-daddy's here too? What's going on? You're supposed to be in Valhalla! What's going on?" Una asked confused as to why her other older brother be here and acting again like this was normal.

"Valhalla? Why would we go to the land of the dead to spend this perfect day? We're having a family outing today remember? It was your idea! You told us about this amazing meadow! So what's with the weird questions, sis? C'mon! Hop on Nightrainbow and let's play Dragon Tag! You wanted to play that! Since our brother invent last time we're out. So you better hurry! I'm not giving you a head start! And let's have some fun before we have lunch! Mom and I can't cook remember? So I hope our brother at least packed some decent food!" he said in his cheerful voice and a twinkle to his dark green eyes.

"Dragon Tag? What's that and I don't see Nightrainbow anywhere and how do you play Dragon Tag without a dragon? You don't even know how to ride one, Boden! You don't even have one!"

"You know how to play tag! Only we're doing it in the air on dragons. Pretty self-explanatory! And I don't have _one dragon I've got three remember?_ " he said with a whistle and called out, "Hey! Bing, Bam, Boom! Get over here so we can vroom vroom!" and to Una's shock the teenage trio of Thunderdrums landed in front of Boden who hopped right on as if he'd done it a zillion times.

"Better hurry, sis, if you don't want to be it all day! Now fellas let's shut up and fly!" he said as he took the air as if he was surfing instead of riding a dragon.

"What's going on here?" she asked as he flew away. Then she felt a nudge and saw it was Nightrainbow. "I don't understand what's going on, but might as well go with the flow right, Nightrainbow?"

"That's the spirit, Una! Now c'mon! You won't catch me or Boden by staying on the ground! Hurry, Toothless! Let's take off! We've got to stay out of reach! You'll be lucky if you can tag Dad or Mom, but you ain't tagging me, sis!" Hiccup called out playfully as both he and Boden hovered above her. Each wore the biggest friendliest grins on their adorable faces. They gave each other a high five and looked at her all over again as if to get her to hurry up and join the game.

Laughing gleefully she climbed onto her dragon and almost immediately the three siblings were laughing and giggling and just having a good time. Like this was what it was like every day and just meant to be. And then both her parents were there too!

It was strange to see Stoick-daddy riding Thornado and not Skullcrusher. But Hiccup had given Skullcrusher to Eret, and as far as she'd known left Berk shortly afterwards to hopefully stop what remained of Dragon Trappers with Skullcrusher's help.

Still she just took great pleasure being with her whole family and knowing that they loved, cared and accepted her. Crying tears of joy as the dreamlike day continued till it was almost sunset and just spending time with her whole family seemed so perfect.

Then just as the sun was setting on the beautiful horizon an awful noise that didn't belong in this magical location broke through. And all of sudden Una really woke up. She looked up annoyingly at the window above her bed where a pair of yellowish green Terrible Terrors were singing. If you called their tone-deaf ill-sounding chattering singing. Nightrainbow was the only TRUE singing dragon! Plus even he looked seriously aggravated at the ruckus the Terrors were making.

"Oh, shut up, you tone-deaf numbskulls! Why did you have to take me away from that perfect day?" she moaned sadly as she realized her special wonderful day with her family was just a dream. A vivid realistic perfect day of her heart's desire.

"It's so not fair! It was just too perfect!" she cried as she wiped a single silver teardrop from her left eye. Sighing sadly she reached over to her nightstand and picked up one of her two notebooks and one of the new pencils Hiccup had given her about two weeks ago.

"Well, this beautiful perfect dream needs to be remembered forever, Nightrainbow. I don't ever want to forget this one. Though I doubt I would, still better safe than sorry. So I'll write about my once upon a dream tale in my diary. I've got more than just song lyrics and few poems in here you know! This diary is full of more secrets and thoughts then just what I was willing to share. So I'm going to go into full details of this dream. I know what others say is true. That visions like these are seldom all they seem. So let's see how should I word this? I know! Once upon a time I dreamed we're all together…" she began to write feverishly.

She soon finished writing about once upon a night of love and never-ending wishes and that it was so perfect once upon a dream. Smiling she hugged the diary close to her heart and sighed a loving smile. Then she put it back on her nightstand and threw off the covers and ran to the door. She stopped just short of opening it and then after a moment ran back to her bed and made it. Smiling happily she and her dragon hurried swiftly downstairs to tell their big brothers about this wonderful dream.

"Hiccup! Big brother! I've got something I want to share with you! You'll never believe what I dreamed last night…" she began enthusiastically only to look tremendously let down when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Hiccup wasn't anywhere in sight and she got the feeling he wasn't even home. Again.

Looking around miserably she slipped on the last step and hit her tailbone and yowled in pain. Valka who was just coming in with the clean laundry saw her and dropped the laundry basket and helped her off the ground.

"You okay, Una?" she asked kindly because Una looked like she was ready to cry.

Una seemed to be ignoring her and just walked over to her seat at the table and just sat down and looked even more ready to cry. Like her heart was breaking and it was clear something other than slight discomfort was hurting her at the moment. Valka sensed this pain was of the heart and not the body. She sorta of recognized that particular face Una was making. Still she felt she should ask what was bothering her all the same.

"Una?"

She still seemed to be ignoring her. Though her mommy felt this was more her daughter was lost in her own feelings and thoughts and just didn't realize she was speaking. So she then got behind her and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. This finally made Una realize that her mommy was there.

"Oh! Valka-mommy! Sorry didn't realize you're there. I guess I thought I was alone. Again," she replied depressingly as she hung her head. She only glanced at her mommy for a moment then went back to being lost in her own world.

"I'm home. I was just finishing the laundry. You can help me fold it and I'll show you how to do a bit of sewing too. Some of the clothes like my spare skirt need a bit of mending. You could use a sewing lessons or two. Like to do that?"

Sighing deeply she flicked her lilac bangs out of her pretty face and grumbled at last, "Guess I might as well. Seeing how Hiccup isn't here _again_ so I can't tell him what I wanted to tell him. So might as well know what women are supposed to do more," as she jumped down off her seat pausing only to grab an apple and went to the living room.

So picking up the laundry basket the folded what needed to be folded and then Valka picked up her extra skirt and started to show Una how to sew. Though after a few minutes it was obvious something was still clearly bothering Una. Sighing in defeat Valka knew she just have to ask it straight out.

"Una?"

"Hmm?"

"What's weighing so heavily on your mind, sweetheart? Something is clearly making you unhappy. Care to share?"

"It doesn't matter… it's not that important. I'm not important."

"Una..."

Looking like once more she was about to cry at any moment she spoke up. "It's just haven't seen in Hiccup for a while now. I swear the last time I actually saw or spoke to him was when he gave me my new pencils two weeks ago. I've just not seen hide or hair of him in long time," she confessed sadly as she made the final stitch in the tunic she was mending.

"I know he's _been incredibly busy_ the last two weeks. Like it just seems like so many problems are going on lately. As a result he's been very preoccupied. I mean he had to deal last week with a pair of feuding neighbors, help find someone's lucky mace that they thought someone stole, when it just buried at the bottom of a overflowing closet, help repair the barn, and to top that week off he had to make sure the land on the eastern side of the village was good enough to put a new yak farm up."

"Yeah, I know that. And this week alone he's also had to deal with helping get the woodshed stocked with firewood, make sure all the weapons in the armory are cleaned properly and still sharp enough, and also on top of all that he's been also stuck helping get some of that fallen debris from that bad thunderstorm three days ago cleaned up. Although I'm pretty sure he's also snuck off in-between to go where on earth his and Astrid's private hideaway is so they can have smooching time!" she added bitterly.

"Una! That's not nice to say! What makes you think that even?"

"Well, I'm sure after you showed us yours and Stoick-daddy's hideaway he wanted one for him and Astrid. I'm assuming he found one since he's too embarrassed to practice his song _I_ wrote for them or their dancing skills in public eye," she replied heatedly.

"While I'm sure he did find his own private hideaway, Una, I highly doubt he shirk from his duties right now to have some alone time with Astrid. Though I've been wondering myself lately, if he _is_ practicing that. And if they're practicing secretly at wherever their hideaway is there is only one real question that needs to be answered. And that is when will they be ready for their first dance in public? Can't be easy for Hiccup to dance with that metal leg, I'm sure. Not sure if even Astrid knows how to dance so it be amusing to say the least to see them dance together. With everyone watching."

"I'm sure he'll be ready to dance to _my song_ as soon as I'm done on my secret project. Which I'm still working on each and every time I've had enough free time. Not that he seems to care!"

"He does care, Una. You know he does. But as you said this project is a secret. Therefore how do expect him to know what it is if you're keeping your lips sealed on this project?" she pointed out sensibly to which her daughter still glared with uncharacteristically fury to her sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered in reply to which her mommy looked concerned. Valka was not use to seeing Una look like this at all. Though she felt she could somewhat understand what Una was most likely feeling at the moment. So she still tried to cheer her up.

"Well, I know Hiccup's busy again today. Doing what exactly I'm not sure since he was already gone by the time I sat down for a morning cup of yak milk. So why don't you go tell Skullette and Firefang about this exciting news you wanted to share?"

Sighing, "I've already spent half the week with them. Sunday through Tuesday working in the Nursery, and partly of Wednesday morning before them and the rest of their clan took off for their own mini vacation."

"Why did they need a mini vacation? And why Wednesday?"

"It was Skullette's 28th birthday on Wednesday and the family thought they go do a bit of exploring to celebrate. I did give her a nice picture for her birthday though. I carved a picture of Skullette and Firefang with their dragons Airclaw and Wind Dancer on a piece of driftwood I found. I tried to show it to Hiccup, but he was _busy._ Which is sadly a shame because Skullette said it was really impressive for my first attempt at carving."

"Wish you'd shown me it. I'd have love to see your first attempt at that type of art. So um why don't you go play with your new friends instead? I'm sure Bloodfire would love to play hide and seek on such a nice day."

"I've played every game under the sun with all the children of the village ever since they accepted me. So I've played with them all since Wednesday afternoon. Today is Saturday morning. They've got chores to do of their own and we're out of games anyway."

"There must be something you can do. Is there something you want to do with me?"

"No, Valka-mommy. Not today. I'll just go be alone. Like I use to be!" and with that before Valka could stop her Una dashed out the door and she without doubt heard her sobbing as she ran so fast she was a blur.

She got up as fast as she could to try and catch her. On the other hand by the time she'd reached the door Una had vanished. Looking awfully depressed herself she closed her eyes for a moment and another memory she hadn't thought about till just now resurfaced.

Looking sadly over at the old wooden table she saw herself 20 years younger sitting at the table set for two with candles and everything. It was twilight in her mind's eye and the ocher flames were dying but she didn't do anything to reignite it. She just had the same look etched upon her attractive features and emotions to her eyes as Una was feeling right now. It wasn't a good feeling to remember at all.

Awaking from her memory she knew this could be serious and she needed to talk to Hiccup as soon as possible. But she too had no idea where her son was or what he was doing right now. Again it was like everything in the village had become unglued and everyone was demanding his attention and time. This was something she felt she should've warned him about sooner but now she hoped that it wasn't too late.

Feeling her motherly instincts kicking into overdrive as well as her own past memoires of a similar problem she knew she had to find Una and also find Hiccup _**fast!**_ Praying to the gods and Stoick she could only hope that the bad feeling that was consuming her wasn't gonna come true! Therefore she and Cloudjumper immediately took to the skies and tried to find her children and hope that her instincts were wrong about this one. Even though she felt if she'd known something was going to go wrong when she was having Hiccup, then she knew her motherly instincts were probably right about this one too and she needed to act fast!

Right now Una was sitting on a secluded seashore, the same one in fact that Outcasts had used five years ago to plant the Whispering Deaths eggs. Right now she was just skipping a bunch of ebony pebbles at the dark navy blue waves. Although with each stone she tried to skip she just got madder and madder till she didn't care or not if the stones skipped at all. As she ran out of the black stones she then just started to kick at the wet sand and waves crying the entire time.

She kept crying and screaming till she drained herself of energy. Breathing hard she collapsed onto a washed up log and just looked at ocean depressingly. Picking up a stick she started to draw in the sand. Her dragon who'd not been sure what was going on or what she was so distraught about little by little looked at what she was drawing.

Gazing over her shoulder Nightrainbow saw that Una was drawing a picture of her and Hiccup as well as another boy. He figured the other one must be Boden. Even if he'd never met Una's blood brother he knew everything about him. He knew his rider better than anyone but perhaps her brother. Like his own older brother knew his rider better than anyone even any other human had ever known him.

Also being a family you should know something about your family members. It be very depressing and wrong not to even know what your sister's favorite color was or her favorite food. Family he reckoned since joining the Haddock family after meeting his destined rider Una should know little things or at least something. And family should care about their family members. Love and true family was taken for granted too many times. Like too much in life was taken for granted.

Even he knew that seeing like Una he never knew his own blood family. Being hatched all alone and having to make it on his own from the start. He wasn't even lucky enough to have a sibling beforehand or a parent of any type to care or look after him. Not till that magical night he finally had someone to sing a duet with. It was nice to have a best friend in Una and it was wonderful to have a big brother in Toothless and an uncle in Cloudjumper. You're very lucky to have so much in life at the same time so much in life is taken for granted that much he knew and he realized Una knew that too.

Fresh tears were staining Una's already dirty and smudged up face. Though now it looked like she was forcing the tears. Like she'd already cried her soul out. Nevertheless it looked like her little heart was still breaking.

He tried to cheer her up by singing the most magical melody he could think of. However even his best singing didn't seem to cheer up Una. She was just too upset and distraught by whatever was bothering her so badly. And honestly he wasn't completely understanding it still. She was looking at the picture she had drawn in the sand and it looked like her heart was breaking more looking at it. She then stomped it out and looked directly into his violet eyes.

"Does anyone care about me anymore, Nightrainbow? Am I doomed to be alone all over again? Is another brother gonna break a promise they made to me? Am I not important? After all I've been through and all that I've earned…" she spoke in a broken voice as Nightrainbow just sat there quietly and listen best he could. Trying to be supportive yet even he knew just listening to this would be one problem even talking about or listening to wouldn't really fix.

"I was given a second chance to live again, though right now? I honestly feel like I'm lifeless once more. Like I'm not even important anymore to the person who's supposed to love me the most. Who was willing to give so much for me the one he called sister. Hiccup and Boden are both my big brothers. And I love them just the same. Because they're more than just my big brothers, Nightrainbow…they're my best friends! And now I feel like I don't even have a big brother or a best friend any longer! Am I really not that important? Am I condemned to yet again be alone in the dark forgotten for all time? Is that my fate for all time? In my first life and my second one? Is it?!" she demanded in a sobbing angry voice.

At long last Nightrainbow understood what was bothering Una so much. He too missed Toothless. Their day of bonding had brought them closer and he knew his big brother was too his best friend as well. All the same he understood Toothless was busy with Hiccup. On the other hand he did miss the special time he had with his brother too. Though maybe he could tolerate and be more patient and understanding then Una.

Nevertheless at that moment Una looked like her heart was just shattered in a million pieces. He tried to nuzzle her and show her she still had people who cared about her. Yet Una was ignoring him too like she'd ignored her mommy. All of a sudden some seagulls flew overhead and were making a big racket. He tried to chase them off and Una looked up from her crying and saw something in the distance.

She could see some vague tall shadowy shapes far from the shore where the waves were pounding hard and it looked like the gulls were flying there to feed. They were the same sea stakes that their brothers had flown through on their first successful flight together. Una then got a strange look in her eyes and picked herself up and dusted off her dress.

"C'mon, Nightrainbow! We're going to finally prove to our brothers we're capable of so much more! We've done plenty of flying and we should be able to do a few tricks! I mean Hiccup was only ten years older than I am right now and he was pulling off all those stunts without any supervision! And maybe _if I_ can do some amazing aerial tricks he'd finally pay attention to me again! Let's go! We're going to try some stunts!" she said strangely as she mounted him.

Nightrainbow sensing this was a bad idea tried to stay grounded but Una wouldn't have it. She got extremely aggressive and actually hit him on the head. "C'mon! We're doing this! Let's go already!" she demanded in a wild tone of voice. He didn't recognize her at all. She didn't look or sound like herself at all. And he glanced around and saw the weather didn't look very favorable. He started to fly back towards the village but she forced him to head to sea stakes.

"We're _not_ going home, Nightrainbow! Not till we prove to our brothers we're capable of so much more! Now come on!" she hissed as she did all she could to force him in the direction she wanted to go. In the end he was force to obey her commands and they headed off into the ominous weather to the sea stakes.

By this time Hiccup was actually back at their house with Toothless. They'd finally finished doing whatever they'd been doing and he was running up the stairs to Una's room.

"Wow, bud! Been a busy two weeks! I've never been so exhausted in my life! Who knew being Chief could be so draining? I feel like I'm dead! I hope Una's okay. I get the feeling we're in for a bad wind storm with maybe a little hail. That's why we and the others had to get all the ships docked and into the harbor before it hit. I hope Una's okay. I know she still doesn't really like storms. Una? You there, sis?" he asked as he knocked at her door. No answer. Maybe she was taking a nap?

Opening the door he called out, "Una? You asleep in here? Una? Una?" he asked as he saw the room was empty though it was clean and the bed was made. Looking around for some clue as to where she was he saw that while the bed was made and the doll was resting on the pillow one of her notebooks had fallen onto the bed open. She must have not noticed he thought. He picked up the notebook and saw there was fresh entry. Must have been that morning given the smudges on his fingers.

Looking at it he read all about Una's fantastic dream and thought Dragon Air Tag did sound like a fun game that they should play too. It was wonderful to read about such an amazing dream. He then saw something at the bottom of the page. In the bottom corner of the page was a heart and in it was the letters "U" "B" and "H" and underneath that was the initials "BBBFF"

"Wonder what BBBFF stands for?" he mused as he put the diary back on the nightstand. All of sudden he heard someone throw open the door. Thinking it was Una he was about to apologize if he wasn't supposed to read that. But instead of his little sister in doorway it was his mom. And she looked scared to death.

"Mom? Where's Una? What's wrong? Something got you spooked?"

"You haven't seen your sister today have you?" she asked nervously.

"No, my friends and I have spent since before dawn getting all the ships into the harbor because there's a bad storm coming. It's about oh an hour and 45 minutes out last I saw. Why? Where's Una?" he asked with fear growing in his voice.

"She was _very_ upset this morning and took off and I've not been able to find her all day! No-one in the village seen her either! And I asked everyone! I've got no clue where she is! And if a storm's approaching we need to find her _**now!"**_

"Una is MISSING?! Oh! That's not good! We saw how bad this storm that's coming is looking and she can't be out in this! Get my friends and Gobber! We've got to find her and now!" as both mother and son bolted out the door and out of the house faster than lightning.

Una was totally ignoring that dark black clouds approaching fast. She was too angry that her normal common sense wasn't working at all. And try as he might Nightrainbow couldn't fly back to safety. Not with how she was acting. She had been for the past half hour doing all she could to copy her brother's stunts. Not too much success mainly because Nightrainbow was still struggling to get back in control. She kept trying to push him and make him do what she wanted and was resorting to any methods she could think of to get him to do what she wanted.

"COME ON, NIGHTRAINBOW! YOU CAN DO IT! WE'RE GOING TO DO THAT SAME STUNT HICUCP DID IF THE LAST THING WE DO! NOW COME ON WE'LL NEED A BIT MORE ALTITUDE AND THEN WE CAN GO AT IT! NOW COME ON YOU STUPID DRAGON! LET'S DO THIS!" she screamed angrily finally forcing him to do it or he feared for his life.

By now all the riders, Valka, Gobber and Hiccup were looking as fast as they could all around the island. The Twins took the north, Astrid and Fishlegs took east, Snotlout and Gobber took west and Valka and Hiccup were looking south. They had to hurry they could see the storm was approaching faster than expected. And it was already starting to hail a little.

"Oh! We've got to find her! Where in name of Asgard is she?! Why would she run off and not tell anyone where she was going?! She's never failed to check in before! Oh! She better not be hurt! If she's hurt or lost I'll never forgive myself!" Hiccup was saying in a panicked and scared voice as they approached the secluded beach.

Valka was about to say something when Toothless' echolocation which he'd been using as much as possible seemed to finally locate something out on the horizon. They only glanced down at the beach for a second and could tell someone had been there from the footprints in the sand that hadn't been washed away yet. And then Toothless let out a shriek!

"What is it, buddy? Did you find something?" Hiccup asked in a desperate voice and then all of them followed Toothless's gaze and where he'd sent his last echolocation burst and saw the sea stakes and could barely make out a shape that was most definitely a dragon flying near them.

"Oh my gods! That's got to be Una! C'mon, buddy! We've got to hurry! The storm is heading right in their direction! C'mon, buddy! Go faster then you've ever gone before! Now!" which Toothless complied with since it was his little brother in danger too!

By now Una was dive-bombing the sea stakes and trying to maneuver through them. And she wasn't doing too well at all. She made around maybe the first three okay. Then she hit the fourth one and yelled at Nightrainbow who tried to pull up but by then the winds really picked up and started to toss them around like a ragdoll.

"Come on, Nightrainbow! We can do this!" she pleaded and then she screamed as the hail started to fall. Now she was petrified and now Nightrainbow was trying to get them out. However it was almost impossible to now with strong winds plus hail. Then all of sudden the wind hurled them into a huge sea stake and the hail came pouring down faster. But hitting that stake also caused both rocks and hail mixed together to started falling down on them. They tried to weave in and out of it and almost made it out when one huge rock knocked her off Nightrainbow sending her plummeting to the sharp pointy rocks of the raging sea and she was falling from a great height too!

"AHH!" she screamed and Nightrainbow wasn't gonna be able to save her because he was now trapped on the side of a small cliff because of all the falling debris. He screamed helplessly as he saw his best friend surely going to die a second untimely death!

"UNA!" screamed a voice and the next thing anyone heard over the raging winds was something dropping out of the sky like a missile and it was Hiccup who hadn't even bothered to lock Toothless's tail up. He was barely managing to glide on his own as Hiccup fell faster and faster as Una kept screaming and then stopped as a rock hit her head and she now fell silently and then all of sudden he managed to grab the back of her tunic and opened his flight suit and got some altitude.

However, as the suit was only made for gliding and needed him to have his arms fully open to work it he was only able to get a small updraft and then he too felt he was gonna die! Then Toothless came hurling down towards them and managed to catch them both and curled up around them tightly and they managed to reach the edge of the tree line before crashing.

Valka had watched everything and thought her heart was going to stop. She quickly helped get Nightrainbow and they flew faster than the wind to get to where everyone else was.

"HICCUP! UNA! ARE YOU OKAY?! TALK TO ME!" she cried out in a panic as she finally found them. Her skin was whiter than snow and her heart was pounding like crazy. She'd never felt this terrified in her whole life! This was any mother's worst nightmare and she didn't want that nightmare to come true. It was hard enough losing her husband after they'd rekindle their love. She couldn't lose her children right now! Therefore she kept praying that everyone was alright!

Toothless was a bit dazed and looked like how he did after they'd killed the Red Death. Valka dashed over rapidly fearing the worst and Toothless slowly repeated what he'd done for Stoick. Revealing Hiccup was wrapped up safely and wrapped up safely in Hiccup's arms was Una. She was totally unconscious and there was a bruise on her left temple but she looked otherwise unharmed. Hiccup was crying harder than his father had when Toothless revealed he was alive to him. Now he at last knew and understood what his father had felt at that moment. "Oh, Una," he cried as he clutched her so tightly to his chest it hurt him to breath. Tears pouring out him it was hard to tell what the storm was and what his tears were.

"We've got to get home now! The others should be back at the village too. Let's go home, son." Valka said in a teary voice as she wrapped a blanket around Una and Hiccup got back on Toothless with Una in his arms and they all flew back home.

Everyone else was already back at the village and glad at first to see Una was seemingly okay. But all of them had to quickly bolt back to their own homes to batten down the hatches and get inside to wait out this tempest. The Haddocks ran even faster than before and it was only thanks to Cloudjumper having four wings that he was able to shield them as the storm picked up. But at last everyone was in the safety of their homes and that all people and their dragons were safe and sound.

Taking a moment to breathe and let their bodies deflate of all these intense emotions of the recent events they all sank to floor. Even the dragons had identical looks and feelings just given how they seem to match their riders perfectly. Once Hiccup had had a few moments he silently made the way upstairs and put the unconscious Una in her bed and then pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. He was obviously gonna wait there for eternity till his sister woke up. Valka could only hope she at least be able to get him to eat while they waited for Una to regain consciousness.

Toothless in the meantime was downstairs having a very serious and stern discussion with his little brother. And his little brother was trying to explain to his furious older brother what was going on and that he'd tried to prevent this near tragedy. Though it looked like they'd be at it for a while.

Hiccup remain silent upstairs. He didn't seem to even be aware of the rest of the world. He just sat there still as a statue, barely breathing it seemed, vigilantly standing guard over his sister, and was gonna stay there even if he died from starvation or dehydration before she woke up. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

Right now in Una's mind she was still lost and in the dark once more. She was in a maze right now. In a stranger and even worse cave then the one she died in. Scared out of her mind she tried to find her way out but it was like every way she went she hit a block or some type of danger.

"Someone help me! Boden?! Hiccup?! Big Brothers! Where are you?! Help me!" she cried out in fright as she ran down another path in this underground labyrinth as something big was following her. And it didn't sound friendly. Heart pounding she ran so fast she failed to see the bottomless pit in front of her and screamed as she fell into it. Barely managing to catch the ledge. But she was too weak to hold on for long.

"So this is how it ends. I'll die again and neither of my big brothers my best friends are here to save me. Ahh!" she cried as her gripped slipped and she fell then only felt her left wrist grabbed tightly. Looking up it was Boden and holding him from the top of the pit was Hiccup who seemed to be straining to hold both their weight.

"You'll be alright, little sister! You're not alone! Brothers are always there for their sister. Hiccup can you manage to pull us up? I can't hold on for long myself!" Boden yelled.

"I'm trying here! Oh, please Odin give me strength! Dad, lend me your strength right now!" and with that he was able to lift them both out of the pit.

Una took a few moments to catch her breath and then stared at her brothers with overwhelming gratitude. "You saved me…together… my big brothers best friends forever! You're both here! What's going on? I thought neither of you cared."

Both exchanged a confused look and nodded. Then both embraced her at the same time and spoke softly.

"Big brothers have many responsibilities, Una. But one of the most important one requires them to be most courageous. The responsibility to the ones they loved most. To guide and shape their younger siblings into the best person they can possibly be. To live up to their fullest potential. That is one big responsibility that mustn't be taken lightly." Boden informed her seriously.

"We've taught you so much such as the important lessons. Like seek justice, love mercy and walk humbly through life. Though there are many lessons left to teach you and many more for all of us to learn ourselves. Though don't doubt this. We love our family, Mom, Dad and _especially_ you Una. And together as a family we won't let you or any one we call family fall. We'll love and protect you and everyone we cherish with all our hearts. That is the true meaning of courage in the end. And it's such an important responsibility _the_ most important one ever given to anyone. And it again must be treated lightly. So remember we'll always be here for you," Hiccup informed her too.

"So you two _are my big brothers best friends forever?"_

"Forever and always. Never doubt that, Una. Never doubt it. Now let's get you out of this maze," they said as took one of their hands. Boden on her left and Hiccup on the right and hand-in-hand they walked out of the labyrinth and into a golden light.

Una slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Turning she saw Hiccup and he seemed like a miracle had happened. He was looking at her like he never wanted to stop.

"UNA! YOU'RE AWAKE! AND YOU'RE OKAY!" he cried out passionately as he embraced her tightly and she returned it too. But after a moment of tender love and care the mood shifted.

Coming out of the embrace Hiccup suddenly looked very angry and stern. Something Una hadn't really seen other than that one time when Dagur had almost killed her. That was the last time she remembered him wearing this expression of being beyond furious.

She couldn't bare too look into those glare anger eyes so she hung her head refusing to look at him. Hiccup then spoke and it wasn't in a voice or tone he'd ever used before. Especially when it came to Una.

"What were you thinking if anything, Una?! You deliberately broke a promise and major rule and nearly died _**again**_! And it's only been six months since your rebirth! You _know_ when you die again you'll never be reborn again! You're were given such a rare gift and such a blessing and you almost threw it away?! I don't understand this behavior at all or why you made such an idiotic foolish decision like this! I've never seen or expect you to ever disobey a promise to me! What you did wasn't just reckless and dangerous, it was probably the most stupidest thing you've ever done! Not only did you almost get killed you nearly got Nightrainbow killed too! Well, what do you have to say for yourself, young lady? Answer me now! What in the name of all the Nine Realms made you almost commit suicide?!" he demanded angrily looking even more anger or rage full then any dragon in the whole world.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled still refusing to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! Now say it loud and clear!" he shouted wrathfully at her and forcing her to look up at him. Right now Hiccup was as unrecognizable as Una had been some hours ago.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _**SORRY?! YOU ALMOST DIED AGAIN AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!**_ "

Una was cowering in fear but then her own anger returned feeling she had to defend and justify what she'd done. Completely ignoring her second dream and missing the meaning of the message of it completely.

"You know this wouldn't have happened at all if YOU HADN'T BROKEN YOUR PROMISE FIRST!' she yelled at him in the same fury.

"What are you talking about? I didn't break any promises! You did!"

"No, you did! And you didn't even realize it or even care at all! Like you haven't even cared about me in weeks! When was the last time we actually spoke to each other or seen each other?! Over a fortnight ago! You haven't even noticed me at all! You've _not_ paid _any attention to me so long!_ Like I don't even exist anymore!

You've not asked me how things are going, you haven't even met the children I finally befriended. You haven't told me a story in weeks! You've not done anything with me in weeks!

I'm starting to think your true loving sacrifice that helped get me my chance at rebirth wasn't' true at all! I'd probably be better off dead still then be alive with someone who doesn't even care about me at all! You promised when we met that you'd never abandoned me or leave me alone in the dark again! That I would always be able to count on you and that I'd be loved and cared for! Well you broke it! I've never been so neglected or ignored as far as I can remember and that is so little! I thought you loved me! But apparently that was a lie! I guess you aren't my big brother best friend like I thought!" she finished roaring furiously at him with hot tears of rage in her eyes as she glared at him.

Hiccup looked taken aback by Una's hurtful words. And not even pausing for a second to let any of it sink in he just screamed back at her. "I don't care about these stupid excuses, young lady! Nothing you've said which isn't true at all justifies what you did today! You're reckless, stupid and irresponsible and I never expect you do any of that! You're grounded for the rest of the month. And I mean it in every form of the word. That means you can't even fly on Nightrainbow either! So for now you better sit in this room and really think of what you did. And really stop lying and making up stupid excuses! And you can forget about having any sorta freedom for a while, you hear me? We'll talk more about this in morning. For now you're stuck in this room so I hope you're happy!" he yelled one last time as he headed to the door.

"FINE! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME THEN I DON'T GIVE DAMN ABOUT YOU! SOME BIG BROTHER YOU TURNED OUT TO BE! I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN! THAT'S A PROMISE!" she yelled with him and pushed him out the door and slammed the door behind him. Not even caring she'd shoved him down the steps.

"Ow! That really hurts!" he moaned as he rubbed his sore tailbone. He got up and took two steps then stopped. As the reality of what just _happened really, really, really hit him._ For the first time _ever he'd yelled at Una! For the first time ever he'd been angry with her and this wasn't supposed to happen ever!_

"What have I done?" he questioned aloud as he looked at his hands then glanced at the stairs and also caught his reflection in one of his father's old shields. He walked over to his reflection and looked at someone he didn't even know looking back at him.

"What have I done?" he asked again in shock. He was shaking and whiter then snow and then he yelled furiously and threw the reflecting shield off the wall and destroyed it so he wouldn't have to look at that evil person ever again. He then sank to the ground and started to cry.

All of sudden he felt someone touch him and he looked up and saw it was his mom. "Mom?"

"Hiccup…"

"I'm the worst brother in the world! I…I…did the unthinkable… I yelled at…Una! I screamed and yelled and now I'm so ashamed of myself! I don't even know who I am anymore! I promised this would never happen. I'm the worst person in all the Nine Realms! I deserve to go to Helheim for this unforgiveable act! That's how bad it is!" he cried in a broken voice as he looked even more distraught and ashamed of himself.

Taking a deep breath Valka looked slightly guilty. This was partly her fault too. And she knew she'd to explain and hopefully help mend very special important bond before it was broken forever.

"Hiccup, please listen. And listen with all your heart and soul right now," she said as she lifted his face and he looked at her.

She sighed and began to say in the most soothing voice she could manage. "I was worried this would happen. And I knew it would happen and I should've done my part to prepare you both for this day. Though if you recall I did warn you that your relationship with your sister won't always be perfect. Hiccup? Something you need to understand and realize is no-matter-how good or happy your relationship is there will _always_ be times like this. When you two will fight and argue. That's normal. It's part of being siblings. And it's unavoidable. You two will have other arguments and fights. And hurtful things will be said and you wish you could take them back or undo it. But you can't, you both need to accept the fact that this is just part of being a family. Do you understand, son?"

Calming down some he nodded. But he still looked ashamed and remorseful and not sure what do next or even understood how this happened.

"I honestly didn't think this day would ever come. And I've never thought for moment I'd ever be angry with Una. I feel so awful like I should be dead. That's how bad I feel. And I don't even understand still what did I do to trigger this? I know this my fault. But I don't understand what I did."

"Sadly this brings me to the second problem that triggered this one inevitable. Because I've felt the same way Una's been feeling. I've felt ignored, neglected and unimportant by the person who was supposed to love me more than anything else in this world or any other. I'm speaking of course of your father, Stoick."

"Dad? What's he got to do with Una doing that stupid stunt?"

"A Chief's first responsibility is yes to his people. That's is true. On the other hand he also needs to remember that he doesn't just serve his people. He also has a much more important job and that is take care of his own loved ones. Every now and then it feels like the Chief forgets that just because he must take care of the others of the island he still can't fail to recall who really matters at the end of the day.

And I know you didn't mean too and I understand you've been busy. Doesn't change the fact you still unintentionally ignored and neglected Una. It's not easy for a child to take not getting attention _especially_ from the person they love the most. And her stunt truthfully was an act to get attention. Yes, stupid, but most people when they feel ignored once too often throw common sense out the window and do something incredibly stupid. Because at least if they're in danger you can't ignore them."

"I didn't mean for her to feel left out. I can't stop the problems and I'm supposed to help others out. That's my job! That what I was born to do."

"I think others doesn't realize this until something like this happens. You see again, the Chief may lead the tribe. But they also can't be entirely depended on one person. You're still only a human and you still have to take care of your family too. Only handful of people ever realizes that sometimes they can't ask someone else to solve all their problems. Sometimes the other villagers need to realize even you can't do it all and they need to learn to help themselves. Not expect you to do every little thing so you do end up neglecting your loved ones. I've felt neglected like Una. And I did something stupid when it became too much too."

"Did Dad neglect you?"

"I'll tell the whole story one day. But partly it is connected to Lover's Cove. You see it was our first anniversary and I had done everything to make it perfect. Even tried to cook a wonderful meal for the two of us to share by candle light. I slaved all day to make everything perfect. But I seemed to be waiting in vain. I waited a long time and I was already getting impression for over a week that your father didn't even realize his first anniversary was coming up.

Finally after waiting for over two hours for him to get home. I had had enough. So I blew out the candles and in one moment of anger and frustration I decided to do something drastic to get Stoick to pay attention to me. I snuck out of the house and disappeared into the woods. Hoping he come looking for me. But unfortunately in my anger and the dying light I ended up getting lost.

Well your father realized I was missing and started trying to find me and eventually we did find each other but spent a good time arguing to the point we got even more lost and then we accidently stumbled upon Lover's Cove and felt this was a bit of fate at work. So that's how we found our private hideaway," she explained to her stun son.

"So, Dad also let his duties to the people overshadow his true duties to his family? And I accidently did it too?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that's what happened. You also have to understand even more how Una sees you. In your sister's eyes you're are her hero, strong, wise, and practically fearless. She's a miracle to you that you truly need to appreciate every moment your alive."

"She rescued me and I rescued her and when I do look at her I see who I wanted to be too. Who I truly am reflecting in my sister's eyes. She gave me the strength to be willing to do the ultimate sacrifice which is partly why she was reborn."

"And when I look at both of you happy and healthy? You two put a smile on my heart and it gives it a reason to beat. Family is what truly life is about and it how we get the strength to go on a never give up even when we've had enough. You two make me happier then you'll ever know."

"So I understand now. I really do. But how do I fix this? Will she forgive me? Will she accepted my apology? How do I fix this before the bond we share its gone forever?"

"Well, you should go try and make it right. Actions speak louder than words, Hiccup. Don't just say "I'm sorry" that heard once too often. You have to show her you're sorry as she has to do with you. And together you can figure out this. So go do it."

"How do you know so much about this stuff? Even with you gone 20 years? How can you still be so wise?"

"When a woman realizes she's to become a mother there're some things she knows already and some things are just already part of a woman even if she's never a mother. It's a learning experience as you go, yet again there is just some things all mothers know when they realize they're going to be having the gift of life and knowing that life is forever theirs to take care of. So now go and mend the bond."

Sighing he slowly went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Una?"

No answer. Gulping loudly he then slowly turned the handle and entered the room. Una was turned away refusing to look at him and he couldn't blame her at all. "Una?"

She still refused to acknowledge he was even in her room. "I know you said you'd never talk to me again. So you don't have to talk if you don't want too. You don't even have to look at me if you don't want to. Just please listen? That's all I'm asking."

Giving no indication she'd even heard him he still continued. "First off I'd like to truly apologize for what I said. Yes, I was angry. Very angry. I cannot deny I was very angry with you. Something I never thought I feel towards you. But I was also angry at myself. I could never forgive myself if I let you die another untimely death. I cannot lose you, Una, you mean too much to me! You're my responsibility and its one I feel most honored and privilege to have. Being your big brother is the most important and my most cherished responsibility. And I love you so much I can't even put into words how much I love and cherish you. I love and care about you more than the air I breath or even my own life. I'm truly sorry for not showing that to you like you need to know. I know from first hand experience what it is to be alone and neglected and I should've recognized the signs that that's how you're feeling. I've never been this sorry in my life for anything. So from the bottom of my soul I'm really sorry and I don't know how to make it up to you. But I do anything and everything I could to prove to you that I love you more than anyone ever!" he apologized sincerely with tears streaming down his face.

Very slowly Una turned around and looked at her brother and looked at him with a matching apologetic look. "I'm sorry too. Even if my words are hollow I am sorry. I was just so angry and felt like I didn't matter to you anymore than I did something stupid and I knew deep down under my rage that I was putting myself and Nightrainbow at risk. I just wanted so badly for you to pay attention to me again. I shouldn't have done it and I deserve whatever punishment I get even if I'm grounded for the rest of my life I'll take it. I just wish my dreams didn't seem to contradict what my real life is. I wanted to know that those visions were more than just thoughts dancing across my mind as I slept. I wanted to know no-matter-what that I had something most people aren't lucky to have. Two big brothers who are both my best friends. And I felt I'd lost you and that you didn't even care about me anymore. That how awful I'm feeling," she confessed.

"Well, I guess we can both see this as a test and we both past."

"Test?"

"Mom's right. We should've known we'd eventually have an argument or hurt the others feelings. That's reality and that's how life works. Nothing in this world or any other is perfect and I guess even the most loving siblings have times when they're angry with each other. The point is we still do love each other at the end of the day and it's important we make up. So what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, I want to share with you what my dreams have been telling me since both you and Boden are in them. Together. And I think it's important that we realizes together what these dreams are trying to tell me about our relationship and all of the family too."

"Okay, well that's something important and I know I need to know that. Still just so you know I can't show you favoritism just because you're my sister. So you're still grounded for the remainder of this month. And that does mean you can't go flying on Nightrainbow. We'll go over everything later. Right now I want to spend time with the person I love more than anyone else."

"Even more then Toothless?"

"Toothless is the most important person to me that isn't human. But I love you as much as I love him, though you are the most important human to me. I want you to know that every day. So tell me all about once upon a dream," he said as he took a seat on the bed and hugged and kissed her.

Smiling and knowing both had forgiven the other they started making up for lost time. With their mother watching from the crack in the door and happy her family was alive, well, safe and most importantly happy.


	17. Trade Ya!

Trade Ya!

Seventeen days later after the events that changed things between Hiccup and Una forever, Hiccup was sleeping peacefully only to find himself suddenly awakened for no particular reason.

He had been sleeping just fine and everything was alright then just woke up and was not sure why. He did feel like he was up earlier then he should've been or at least wanted to be. Seeing how he'd expected to sleep late that morning being up so late last night from doing a lot exhausting Chiefing duties.

Yawning he glanced over to Toothless who was still slumbering himself. Then glancing upwards he saw that from his estimation that dawn was still an hour and half away. Therefore why was he up so early when he'd only gotten to sleep just a half hour before midnight?

"I guess it's no use to try and go back to sleep. You just know even if you want to sleep the feeling when your body won't let you, even when you really want too. So what's the point in fighting it?" he asked himself rhetorically.

Yawning once more he slipped out of bed and headed over to his writing desk and happened to glance down at the calendar on his desk. He'd been trying for a while now to really keep better track of the days and months. With all the crazy and insane stuff he'd been dealing with since becoming chief it just helped him to have some sense of organization. At least it made it easier on his brain for sure. And then he noticed out of the corner of his eye something that might have been the reason for him waking up so early.

His quill which had dried ink on the tip was laying right next to the date. And the last seventeen days had been slowly ticked off. And now the quill's tip rested next to today's date and his adorable features lit up with a smile. Una's grounding ended today. She'd served her time for nearly getting killed again. He went to dap the quill in the ink jar to mark off the last day with excitement and the realized he was finally out of squid ink.

"Great! I've done my best to make this last as long as possible. For what I'd to do to get that much ink I've done everything I could to make it last so long. Well, with a bit of luck Trader Johann will be here before long. Been a long time since his last visit. Hope he's okay. Well, I need some fresh air so I don't dwell on this too much. And I don't want to be in any sour type of mood when I tell Una her grounding over. Hey, bud?" Hiccup called softly over to his best friend.

Toothless slowly opened his eyes and yawned once himself, then scratched himself behind the left ear. Gazing sleepily at his best friend he seemed to be asking what with the early wake up call.

"Sorry to wake you, bud, but how about a quick flight in the early morning? I know I won't fall back to sleep. Plus I just need to clear my head some before another stressful week begins. Plus I want to be in the best mood possible when we tell Una her grounding is finally over. I know you'll want to tell your little brother he can finally fly once more. Since he's been literally grounded himself. So he's moody too. So how about a quick flight and then we tell Una and Nightrainbow they've got their freedom back?"

Toothless nodded enthusiastically and the pair took to the air and flew through the crisp early morning dark sky. Since the sun had yet to even smudge up the horizon. It was pleasantly cool and everything looked calm and serene as they flew once over the village and then out to sea a bit.

"Well, it looks like today the perfect day for a bit of liberation, don't you think, buddy? And for being a five-year-old child and what caused this whole grounding in the first place, she's done pretty well taking her lack of freedom, hasn't she? Both she and Nightrainbow have done better then I guess either of us we're expecting to handle this."

Toothless smiled his toothless smile and seemed to be giggling in agreement. He too been impressed how well his little brother had tolerated his first punishment. It was never easy to endure being force to stay on the ground for a dragon. When you can fly all you want is the sky. Therefore knowing he had done well about not being able to fly for a little over two weeks he was impressed and glad he didn't have to suffer any longer.

He'd never want any dragon to never be able to fly again. Not just because he was the Alpha or that he required Hiccup's help to fly. It would just be a death sentence to any dragon to be told they can never fly again. It be like telling someone they cannot breathe to tell a dragon he'd never fly again. As a result it was good to know his little brother could fly once more when they got home. All the same he still give him a lecture to hopefully remind him how not to get into this situation ever again.

It looked like both brothers were thinking and feeling the same thing. For a moment they're too caught up in thinking how happy and proud that this time was over, that they almost missed what was approaching them on the distant horizon. The sun was just starting to ease its way up into the sky and they saw a familiar ship heading their way.

"Wow! Talk about a lucky coincidence! I need ink and was wondering if Trader Johann was alright and he's on his way to Berk! Wow! One thank Odin, and two it's very weird coincidence, don't you think, bud? Well, let's at least greet him and make sure he gets to port, alright. C'mon, bud!" as they swooped down closer to the trader's ship.

"Hey, Johann! Good morning!" he called out as they flew alongside the boat. The trader let out a startled screech and broke his bottle of whatever he'd been drinking to go with his breakfast. Breathing hard and clutching his chest he looked up and then smiled elated and called out.

"Wow! Master Hiccup! Didn't expect to see you till I actually reached Berk! You almost gave me a heart attack! What brings you out this early? You couldn't have known I was coming. I do apologize for not coming sooner. But I've been to places far and wide to really expand my cargo and get more to trade with my favorite island of folks!" he replied once he gotten over the shock.

"Sorry about scaring the daylights out of you, Johann. We didn't know you're coming, but I was thinking about you this morning to be honest. Toothless and I needed to clear our heads some. Been an extremely busy in addition to stressful time for us."

"I'd imagine for the new Chief of Berk it'd be incredibly demanding. Sorry to hear about your father's passing, Master Hiccup, but congratulations on being made Chief. You wouldn't believe half the stories that been going around the Archipelago and all of the others places I've been to of late. Not to mention what crazy rumors and tales I've heard that's been going on Berk. I wish to regale you with my tales, if you'd do the same," he proposed as he let out some sail. But the wind wasn't strong enough to really speed up the boat.

"You know we can get you to port quicker if you give Toothless some rope. With a Night Fury's speed we'd be there sooner, and you can actually have a proper meal for breakfast. I'm just guessing you've not had much to eat if you've been gone this long," he suggested kindly while also thinking of hoping that he wouldn't be stuck for hours listening to Johann long but boring tales all over again. Johann was a nice enough guy but boy his stories were as boring as they're long!

"Grand idea, Master Hiccup! You're right, I'm afraid, I think I've lost a couple of pounds since I've not had much to eat for a few weeks now. All I've had to eat is some very dry and old and strange food I picked up a month ago. So it'd be nice to trade and get some supplies for myself at the same time. Just make sure your dragon doesn't go so fast that my boat is torn apart," he answered back as he threw him some rope which Toothless bit down hard on.

"Don't worry, Johann, we'll be back to Berk in about twenty minutes with Toothless's speed. But he won't tear your boat apart. Just don't expect anyone else to be ready to trade the moment you set foot on the island as it's just barely dawn. Now, Toothless, let's fly!" and though Johann was knocked off his feet as they pulled the boat into port fast they didn't break the boat and he didn't at least vomit from the sudden acceleration.

True to his word they made it too Berk in twenty minutes flat. Though when they finally pulled into port that's when Johann lost his lunch or breakfast to be more accurate.

"Still not that use to dragon's speed, I'll admit. If you don't mind I'll stay here for a while till I feel better," he said as he looked very green around the gills.

"That's okay. You rest, I'll make sure to get you some food. I need to take care of a few things but I'm sure in an hour you'll be doing business as usual. So just rest for now. See you in a little bit, Johann." Hiccup assured him with a pat on the shoulder. With that Hiccup and Toothless headed back home.

When they got home they found Valka was already trying to make breakfast and seemed to be making some hot chocolate as well. Giving what he was smelling coming from pot over the fire. She looked up as if surprised to see him. Which she was as she obviously assumed he was still asleep upstairs.

"Hiccup? What are you doing up? I'd thought you'd be sleeping like till ten this morning given how late you got to bed last night. So why you up this early?" she asked confused.

"Well, just woke up early and knew it was no use trying to go back to bed. So, Toothless and I went for a quick flight in the cool morning air and happened to run into Trader Johann who we just got into port. I promised him I get him some decent food since he's not eaten well for a few weeks. Traveling far and wide, or at least farther and wider than normal, given how long it's been since he's been here."

"Been years since I've seen him. He'll be shocked for sure when we go down to see him. I don't doubt he's a bit undernourished if he's been gone so long he's never had a chance to get some fresh and more nurturing food then just cod and salmon. You do need to eat something other than fish, you know. A good balanced diet is important. Even I got sick of eating so much fish even if the Bewilderbeast feeding time was one of the most amazing things ever. One does need to spice things up once in a while. We'll make sure he's well stocked up before he sets sail again, honey, don't worry," she assured him sweetly as she placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Thanks, Mom. Though I hope this doesn't offend you, but we'll ask someone else to help stock him up, okay?" he said as he took a large sip of the hot chocolate. Which was like Skullette said even if Valka's cooking wasn't the greatest she at least made great hot chocolate.

"No offense taken, son. I'll never be a great cook, Gobber right on that account. All the same, Hiccup, I'll make sure the other womenfolk do put together a good variety of food as well as other things in his care package, okay?"

"That's fine. So, Una up? I want to let her know she's finally free. She's served her time and she's finally free again," he asked as he smacked his lips once and wiped the chocolate mustache off his face.

"She's still sleeping. I'd wait a bit longer before waking her up. Even if its good news you should wait a bit longer. So you enjoy some breakfast and I'll make a list of things to put into Trader Johann's care package. I hope scrambled eggs and some burnt bacon is alright with you. I've not cooked bacon in a long time, however thanks to the dragons we did round up enough wild boars to give us some new meat for a while. We should save some of it for the colder months. That way we don't get sick of just eating the same fish day in and day out."

"Well, the bacon isn't that bad, Mom. And I'm sure Una will be delighted to try something new for breakfast when she wakes up. And make sure that Johann get some of the boar meat in his care package," he said as he bit into a slightly burnt strip of his own.

"Gotcha. Okay let's see, three bottles of yak milk, 2 dozen eggs, a few loafs of bread…" she started to say as she sat down and wrote out a checklist of things needed for a care package.

Half an hour later they'd written everything down they could think of for food, drinks, and other supplies that Johann would need once he was ready to set sail again. If he'd gone this long without going to a port he'd need more than originally thought.

"Well, I'll go deliver this list to the appropriate people who'd best fulfill the job of getting these things. You can go wake your sister now and tell her the good news. Then when I get back we can all go down to the docks to see if we can find anything we need from him and we can tell him we'll have what he needs in a few days. Sound like a plan, son?"

"Sounds good, Mom. I trust you know who'd best fit the bill for these jobs. I'll go get Una up and we'll have breakfast and by the time you get back it will be time for Una's first taste at freedom in over a fortnight. And I think it's a good reward that she can see what she can find among Johann's wears for the first time to see if she can find treasure. I'd like to introduce them too. I've just got to warn her beforehand he's got tendency to talk too much about his long and boring journeys. If you had to put up with what Toothless and I did during that bad freeze some years ago? You'd not want to be stuck listening to those tales again. Trust me, Mom."

She let a fit of giggles and smiled at her son. "I understand, I do. I'll be back soon. Hope Una likes the bacon. Make sure she at least tries it. Cloudjumper? Time for some fresh air," she called over to her dragon as they left to walk.

Taking the last gulp of his hot chocolate Hiccup hurried up the stairs and slowly opened his sister's door. She was still sleeping peacefully but almost hanging out of the bed at this time. And most likely gonna hit the floor at any moment if he did get her. So he quickly scooped her up which woke her up.

Yawning loudly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked up and smiled. Throwing her arms around his neck something very normal now he'd come to expect by now and didn't mind she was almost chocking him. She then snuggled closer and murmured happily as the morning light shined brightly through her window. "Hello, Hiccup! It's good to see you again and know we at least aren't likely to fight again over the same problem. Just you being here when I wake up it may be plain and simple and totally ordinary to others…"

"But all these emotions we feel that are so familiar without anything truly peculiar about them? It like you said a typical ordinary day like any other of our lives. But even I've to admit nothing more special or important then this…"

"Every day love we feel for each other!" they both said at the same time hugging each other even tighter till neither could almost breathe in fact.

Ever since their first fight and realizing the truth they'd have another hopefully not of the same thing. But just simple everyday gestures showed the other that they're loved and cared for. For even if the fight had been awful and with Una nearly dying a second untimely death the end result had brought them closer together.

"So, what brings you to my room this early? And what smells good downstairs? I don't think I've smelled Valka-mommy cook something that smelled like this before."

"We've got scramble eggs and some bacon for breakfast. Which we don't get to eat a lot of bacon since it's not always easy to catch a wild boar. Making sure they don't ruin our cabbages is hard enough. Still at least with help of Snotlout and Hookfang leading some other Monstrous Nightmares we scared quite a lot into a special pen. So we'll have a good supply of boar meat for a few months. That should help add some spice to the normal fish diet."

"Yuck! I've had enough fish! Blah!" she said in disgust as she made a face while they and their dragons went down to get the younger siblings some breakfast. He put her into her chair and pushed the plate in front of her and pour her a tall glass of ice-cold yak milk.

"Eat up, we're gonna celebrate today with a very special activity. Something I know will make you very happy."

"I'm still grounded. I've not been allowed to basically leave the house other then maybe to help with a few outdoor chores with Valka-mommy. Otherwise I've either been in my room or doing as many chores as you can think off during this time of imprisonment," she replied with slight confusion. She ate one strip of bacon and threw the other to Nightrainbow who gobbled it up like the pig it had come from.

"Una, your grounding is over. It's been seventeen very long days and you've bore it all well. I'm proud of you and as you can see Toothless is also proud of how his little brother bore all this. So you're free to fly again, sis."

"You mean it?! I've served my time in the stockade and I can finally leave the house again?!" she asked excitedly and he nodded and then covered his ears as she let out a squeal that would've broken the sound barrier.

"YES! I'm free! I'M FREE! WE'RE FREE, NIGHTRAINBOW! WE'RE FREE AGAIN! YES!" and started jumping up and down and dancing around the floor. Even Nightrainbow was singing happily a new song to celebrate his freedom.

"Alright! Calm down, calm down! Una! Calm down before you hurt yourself!" he shouted as he attempted to catch her and get her to calm down. It actually took Toothless pinning her down on the floor to get her to stop running amok.

"Sorry! Got a bit carried away. You can get off me, Toothless. I'll be good," she apologized as she tried to catch her breath. The Night Fury slowly got off her and helped get her off the ground. Then he nuzzled her affectionately and gave her a lick. Then he did the same for his brother.

Taking a few deep breaths and with each one her face became less red till it finally got back to normal. "Alight, I'm okay now. So what is my surprise to celebrate me and Nightrainbow seeing the light of day again? Is it gonna be fun and cool?"

"Very fun and cool and special. You're gonna meet Trader Johann for the first time. I woke up early and Toothless and I got him here quicker than he was expecting. He'll be here at least three days. Mom and I are getting the villagers to put together a care package for him. Since he's been gone far too long and needs a few days to recuperate and replenish his supplies. So he'll be doing his normal business of trading and most people go nuts when he's here. And hopefully while he's in town you'll find something you'll like from his ship. He's got a lot and usually has what you need."

She gave him a peculiar look as if she was racking her brain for a moment and then she spoke. "You mean the guy who brought the Blue Oleanders for Mildew is here? And didn't you also say he's the one who told you how to find Valka-mommy's gift to you? And wasn't his visit where he brought a Smothering Smokebreaths dragon nest to Berk the last thing that happened to you before we met? Is that the guy you're talking about?"

"Wow! Good memory, Una. I actually forgot I told you most of that. But yeah that's the guy. I'll just warn you right now. Don't get him talking about his many voyages. He's a good friend and a nice guy. Perhaps every now and then too much of a businessman, but he's never done anything really that bad. Nevertheless, Una, heed my warning. Don't let him get started spinning a yarn unless you want that to go on till you've got twenty winter blankets! His stories are so mind-numbing! Trust me!"

She and Nightrainbow blinked a few times in surprise but nodded. "Alright, I won't engage in story time. Still you think he might have something that could help me with my secret project?"

"Well, you still haven't told me or Mom what you're working on in secret. But I do know you've been at it since about the time we found Nightrainbow and started helping Skullette and Firefang out in the Nursery. But how can I know if he's got something for a project you've not even let slip one little thing about. Which I do admire you being able to keep a secret so well."

"Is that because you can't lie to save your life? Stoick-daddy told me and Boden it practically effortless to guilt trip you in to telling the truth. That you cannot tell a lie very well without two seconds later spilling your guts of the truth!"

"Dad told you two that? Is there anything he didn't mention?"

"We talked about a great deal, yes. I cannot remember it all at this moment. Yet he did tell us quite a bit. Not everything obviously but quite a bit," she confessed in a giggling tone. Laughing herself silly for a few minutes she pulled herself together and flicked her lilac tips over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm so glad Dad is so eager to embarrass me in Valhalla. Nice to know he talks about me like that must make everyone so happy to laugh about me," he replied sarcastically to which Una couldn't help but giggle like mad which he did join in too.

Then after a moment or two of snickering they stopped and he glanced at Una and out the window with his own peculiar look and said, "Well if made you and my younger brother happy then I guess it is okay. It'd be nice to get know my brother a bit better than just you know what we've heard about each other through you and Dad though," he admitted quietly.

"I've wished that too, Hiccup. Wish it was somehow possible for us to all be together and have fun. Though if this cheers you up some I can let slip a little of what I'm working on. I won't ruin the surprise, but it has to do with me and Nightrainbow and a few others improving our musical talents. That's about all I can say."

"Well, I did kinda figure you're most likely doing something to do with music. Given all the help you've wanted from me, Mom, Skullette and Firefang with improving your song writing abilities and I know you've been working hard to do all you can to improve your singing talents. So I did kinda guess it had to do something with that."

"Well, you do know me well. And Boden knows me well too. Still I think what I want to find on Trader Johann ship is at least some type of musical instrument. It would greatly enhance what I'm working on. I'd like something preferable either a string instrument or a woodwind. Think he'd have something of that nature amongst his wears?" she asked gently as the door flew open and someone answered from it.

"Una, sweetheart, he's got just about everything under the sun you could dream up possibly. I'm sure he's got a few musical instruments. So let's go see him before the mob shows up and scoops up all the goodies, shall we?" Valka suggested kindly from the doorway.

"Valka-mommy!" Una cried out happily as she ran into her mommy's arms and they hugged too. Showing the simple ways of everyday love. She was hugged and kissed and Cloudjumper showed his own version of affection to his nephew to celebrate their liberation.

"C'mon, Una, let's get to the docks quickly. Or we won't find what you're looking for. Mom? Did you get things started on Johann's care package?" he asked as he closed the door behind them as the family walked down to the docks.

"Yes, Hiccup," she answer wearily and gave him a look and he understood. Sighing he ran his right hand through his auburn hair and then took Una's hand in his left in case there was a mob and she didn't get trampled by it.

The Haddocks fortunately got to the docks first and had a few minutes to themselves to chat with Johann. On the other hand they could perceive quite clearly in the distanced the sound of stampeding boots of the eager villagers coming in fast.

At the moment he was unloading a few apparently heavy boxes onto the docks and it was obviously hard work on someone who hadn't eaten properly in weeks. In addition he did look a little like he'd lost some weight given his clothes were a bit loose. He collapsed exhaustedly onto one of his many heavy boxes and just looked extremely drained.

"Hello again, Johann. Feeling a bit better? We brought some food. The rest will be ready for you when you set forth again. Still at least it's a proper and more nourishing breakfast then what you had when Toothless and I picked you up." Hiccup informed him kindly as he handed him a cloth bundle chock-full of food, and his mom came up from behind him with a large flagon of hot chocolate.

"Here something to give you a tasty treat and not get you drunk so you run aground, like you did the last time I saw you, Johann. I told you before don't drink wine all night and attempt to sail when the tide goes out." Valka reminded him as he took the flask graciously and was about to open it and then did a double take.

"Well, do my eyes truly decisive me? Or is it really you, Valka?! After twenty years you're really back?! I thought that was just a tall tale the fishmongers were spreading for the purpose of just having something to gossip about! I never even in the wildest dreams of Valhalla or Asgard dreamed the rumors of your return from the dead were true. No offense intended to you, Valka or you Master Hiccup. Nevertheless I did mention I'd heard numerous bizarre things buzzing about the gossip and rumor mills of the Archipelago. Besides truthfully it's hard every now and then to know what fact is and what fiction is. If you get what I mean," he answered in a stunned voice as he glanced at Valka in still disbelief.

"You know it's rude to stare, Johann. Though, I will agree it's hard to tell fact from fiction once a rumor starts and the story spins more out of control then a Typhoonrang. But I am alive and well and I'm not a ghost. So you can stop staring."

"Sorry, love. Really just super surprised to see you is all. If I recall correctly last time I saw you, you're six months along and I gave you a blanket of rare animal furs free of charge."

"That is true, you're memory still good after twenty years. And you gave me the blanket free of charged for two reasons. One reason was my husband saved you from being shark bait after you accidently ran aground from being drunk, and disturbed a sea dragon's nest. The other reason is I'm the one even though I was pregnant at the time who took care of you and helped you get sobered up which took a few days. You had one very bad hangover. You must have drunk like a whole case of wine before you came that time. So you did kinda owe me that blanket for a good reason. Seeing how I was already having problems of my own preparing for a baby, yet needed to play mother to a drunk sea merchant," she recalled in a slightly annoyed but sarcastic tone which both her children snickered at.

Johann blushed deeply red from embarrassment. "Well, yeah, sorry again, love, about that little mishap. You'll be pleased to know I've never been drunk and sailed for a second time. I at least learned my lesson from that time. And wait at least a day and half before I sail after I party."

"Then I guess we won't give you a note again for doing a SUI, will we?" joked Una who was now looking at him for the first time. And if Johann looked shocked to see Valka he looked equally curious and bewildered looking at Una.

"What, little lady, is a SUI?"

"Sailing under the influence. Surely someone as worldly as you who's seen and heard it all could figure that one out," she answered back with a laugh that she couldn't contain till she was crying tears of laughter from her really good joke.

Which made the whole family laugh at it. It not easy to actually to make a good joke when you're not gifted in humor. Una may've been developing a sense of humor similar to her older brother, however it didn't mean she could always crack a good joke.

"That's actually a pretty good joke, little lady. And may I ask who are you? Never seen you before in all the times I've been to Berk."

"My name is Una and I'm Hiccup's little sister."

"SISTER?!" he looked very pale and confused and his eyes seemed to be screaming for explanation. "I heard rumors that something rather odder then usual occurred, Master Hiccup. About you saving the whole Nine Realms and something about a child who came back from the dead? I may be able to accept your mother still being alive, but this surely can't be the child that that rumor was about!"

"Well that rumor is true. Most rumors don't have seed of truth too them. But yeah I did with Una's help save the whole Nine Realms. And Una's been my little sister since our souls met in a Spirit Cavern and I helped her cross over to Valhalla."

"And then five years later when Valhalla was under Siege I came back to get my big brother's help and long story short? Because of our bond we saved everyone in the whole Nine Realms and I was reborn. Now I'm officially part of my big brother's family and he's been doing a great job of giving me the best second life I can have. So yeah I was once dead now I'm alive again. But I'll tell you this. It's an extremely rare gift and most likely won't be given out to anyone else for a long time if ever again. So now that's been cleared up whatcha got?"

"Got?"

"You're a trader you come to trade. So I'm asking whatcha got?"

"Well…" and all of sudden BOOM! The whole island was pouring onto the docks to battle to get onto that ship of goods. Hiccup instinctively pulled his sister closer to him because he was damn sure with all this chaos she would've been trampled. People always went nuts when Johann showed up. They may be an island in the middle of nowhere and new stuff was great have and all. Nevertheless that didn't mean you had to lose all common sense and become dogs fighting over scrap of bone!

The chaos was so swift and fast Una hadn't seen anything like it. Even in Valhalla when new souls came in it wasn't this much of a madhouse. Everyone was acting like if they didn't get something they'd be dead the next day or something.

"Is it always this overwhelming, big brother?" she whispered as they tried to find a place to stand without getting their feet or in Hiccup's case foot stomped on.

"Yeah, we tend to go a little nutsy on these visits. Still let's try and find something for you. And I'll see if I can find more ink for me. Just stick close and don't let go of my hand."

For a few minutes they couldn't even get to the goods to look through them. But they eventually got to looking at a few things. Hiccup quickly found what he was looking for. A very large bottle of squid ink and he was clutching it tightly as tightly as he held Una's hand. They looked at a few more things than were more or less forced off the boat before they could look for what Una wanted because Snotlout and the Twins had boarded and were acting even crazier than most of this mob.

So Hiccup helped Una off and back onto the docks. "Don't worry, sis," he started to say when he saw she looked like she was gonna cry. "Once it calms down some we'll go back and look for a musical instrument for you. Or we can just ask about one while I go pay for this ink. Don't cry, Una. You'll find what you're seeking in the end, okay? I promise," he assured her as they hurried over to where Johann was trying to do business on the docks itself because his boat was overrun. He seemed to be doing good business at the same time he was eating a large meaty sandwich which had been one of many in the bundle Hiccup had just given him.

"Johann! What do you want for this ink and my sister would like to ask you about something."

"Well, Master Hiccup," he said with his mouthful of food so it was very hard to understand him. Una looked up at him and chastised him and said. 

"It's not good manners to talk with your mouth full. Both Valka-mommy and Stoick-daddy told me that on different occasions. So swallow first and don't take such a big bit next time!"

He did swallow and shivered a bit. "Sorry, Mistress Una. Didn't mean to be rude to such a nice young lady as yourself. Just starving, honestly I'm just starving. So, Master Hiccup, you don't need to give me anything for the ink. With what you're already doing feeding me and getting me some supplies before I sail again, that's payment enough. So you can take the ink free of charge."

"Thanks! This is even a bigger bottle then the last one. I bet I can make this last for even longer if I'm careful. Now my sister would like to inquire about something she's seeking. Go on, Una," he pulled her in front of him. He first glanced around for his mom. But he didn't see her.

"Uh, Johann have you seen my mom?" he asked quickly.

"She was here a moment ago. She told me she didn't care to get trampled herself since she didn't remember everyone acting like in her words rabid dragons. So she said she'd look when she came back later with my care package supplies. Now what would you like to inquire about, Mistress Una? Pretty name by the way. Never heard it before so it must be special and unique if you're the only one to have it."

"Thank you for the compliment. I was wondering if you if happened to have a musical instrument? Something of either the string or woodwind family? I've kinda got a secret project I'm working on. So I cannot give the full details without spoiling it. I'll just say it would really help with it if I'd either something of strings or woodwind. So do you happen to have something of that nature?" she inquired shyly.

"Well, as a matter of fact…" he started to say when another BOOM went off. And everyone was screaming and when three of them turned to look Johann was screaming louder than thought humanly possible. His boat was not only sinking but also slightly on fire and all his precious cargo was either floundering or being burnt.

"NO!"

Quick as lightning Toothless and Nightrainbow who were almost immediately joined by two familiar looking Deadly Nadders quickly put out the fire and got most of the cargo off the boat. But sadly the boat still sunk and much of the cargo was still floating in the water underneath the dock.

"What in Hel's name happened?!" demanded Hiccup angrily as he snapped around to look. Una quickly got the bottle of ink out of his hands before he accidently smashed it from gripping it too hard. He didn't notice but she knew he'd be thankful later.

"I'd say it was not just Dumb and Dumber this time. Though I do think they didn't mean to do it this time, Hiccup. I'm pretty sure this one was an actually accident," Skullette said as she and Wind Dancer got what they could onto the docks as did Firefang and Airclaw.

"Yeah, pretty sure, for once the Twins are not completely at fault, Hiccup. But still played a part as did the jock. Though I think it was more that strange glittering black powder then them intentionally doing it." Firefang concurred from on top of her Deadly Nadder.

"Okay! Just tell me what happened? And you guys! You're staying here!" he snapped as the Twins and Snotlout tried retreating.

"Busted! Okay! We give up!" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut actually held their hands up.

"You're not being arrested, guys. Just….just….just freaking tell me what happened that boat is now nearing bottom of the harbor? And quickly!"

"Well," Ruffnut began "We're just looking at stuff on Trader Johann ship and I accidently got shoved into Tuffnut by Snotlout when he was trying to get at something in the back. So we shoved him back and in the process knocked over this strange barrel and this weird black powder spilled everywhere. Then the next thing we knew everything went kablooey!"

"Yeah, totally kablooey!"

"I didn't do it. Those knuckleheads must have had their dumb dragon blow up the ship. Isn't that what they do all the time anyway! This ain't my fault!" Snotlout replied defensively in a very testy tone.

"It wasn't their dragon, Snotlout. Or any dragon! It's that weird black powder!" Skullette explained to clueless idiots.

"Skullette, what's going on and thank you for being nearby to put out a fire. How did that happen? That you and your cousin and dragons happened to be fire brigade ready?"

"Don't you remember, Hiccup?" Firefang said as Airclaw fluttered closer so he could hear them better. "You said at last night's meeting even with all those wonderful fire prevention apparatus we still need to run weekly fire drills and incase those apparatuses are empty when we've got a fire we still need a dragon fire brigade. You put me and my cousin in charge of this month drill practices. Don't you recall?"

"Let me guess since that meeting ran way too late last night you didn't remember or get enough sleep to recall half of what happened at Council meeting last night did you?" Skullette accurately guessed.

"Truthfully yes."

"While this is all very fascinating to hear there is still the problem of MY BOAT BEING AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HABOR AND HALF MY GOODS DAMANGED! WHAT IN HELHEIM AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?!" yelled Johann furiously.

"Don't worry, Johann we'll fix it. Snotlout? You and the Twins are gonna stay here and salvage what is salvageable from the cargo and retrieve the boat. Then you're gonna fix it on your own!"

"But we didn't do anything! It's not like we sunk it or blew it up on purpose! We swear we didn't want it to go kablooey this time! We even told Barf and Belch to stay at home till we're done shopping! This ain't fair, Hiccup!" Ruffnut complained as she and her brother moaned.

"I'd have to agree with them on this one, Hiccup. While they did play a part it was this that got the ship blown up! Johann what is this weird black powder you're carrying? Because that's what blew and sunk your ship. They just caused enough friction to make this stuff go kablooey. It's the powder that they accidently knocked over. So what's this stuff and where did you get it?" Firefang inquired as she opened one of the remaining barrows and everyone saw a strange glittering black powder. It held a strange scent like that of like acrid, sour and much burnt toast.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly. Some people I encounter a few months ago when I went farther than normal had been mixing strange things as they said to 'experiment' But they seemed to be mixing a lot of things that do admit after I left though went up in smoke. I just assumed they had dragons too and that what was causing all the explosions. I just got it a great price and thought I try and trade it later."

"You know something, Johann? I get it that this is your livelihood and all. But just because something is a bargain doesn't mean you should ship it or trade it without even having a clue what you're selling or transporting. This Dragon Powder seems if you make enough friction it goes up in smoke! So it's partly your own fault that your wooden ship is now sitting on the bottom of our harbor. Just saying!" Skullette point out hastily as he glared at her angrily.

"Yeah, Dragon Powder does seem like an appropriate name, cuz, for an explosive powder that like dragon fire in a black powder. We'll get rid of the rest of these explosive barrels for you, Hiccup. So the rest of the island doesn't go kablooey. C'mon, Airclaw! We've got a lot of work to do!"

"You too, Wind Dancer. And let's be careful we don't go up in smoke! You can count on us, Hiccup!" Skullette promised as the cousins and sister dragons began to get rid of the dangerous substance.

"Does this mean we're off the hook, Hiccup? Because I've got other things to do then diving into filthy garbage filled water." Snotlout asked even though Hiccup still looked angry.

"Look whether you and the Twins meant to set off this Dragon Powder or not isn't the point. You three are gonna get your dragons down here right now and still get what you can out of the water and then retrieve the boat and at least help fix it. You three still played a part so you three still have to play a part of getting it fixed! I'll at least send Gobber and few others to help you all out repairing the boat. But you're still gonna have to help get it off the seabed floor and get it fixed. Got it?"

"Got it," they all moaned and started to make dragon calls to summon their dragons to aid them.

All this time Una had been standing quietly off to the side still holding Hiccup's ink safely for him. She watched this all with a curious expression and looked sadly at the floating damage goods.

"I guess I won't be getting a treasure this visit. And I really do need an instrument to help with my project," she whispered quietly too herself. She gazed her pretty blue eyes into Nightrainbow's violet ones and he looked a bit glum too. It would've been nice if this visit had gone a bit better. Still he nuzzled her fondly and started to sing the most enchanting melody he could. One could call it the song of the sea lullaby.

"What's in Gods names is that sound? What's making that enchanting music? You don't happen to have mermaids nearby along with dragons do you, Master Hiccup?" inquired Johann curiously as his back was still turned.

"No, that's Nightrainbow. He's trying to cheer Una up."

"Who's Nightrainbow?"

"If you look behind you, you'd see we're singing the song of the sea. Which is sung between the waves of beyond measure and under moon that is made of gold. Hmm. That would work well for a future song lyric I think. Don't you agree, Nightrainbow?" Una sang in reply.

Again Nightrainbow's unique talent of singing and Una's great voice which was even more beautiful than even the prettiest mermaid of legends could sing would leave anyone speechless. But put the two of them together you be render dumb for the rest of time because you're voice be stolen from you just from listening to their beautiful voices.

"Wow! In all my days on briny deep never heard anyone sing so sweet or ever thought I hear dragon that could sing like a Valkyrie! Very impressive, Mistress Una!" he said with an applauded.

Both smiled and bowed. "Thank you again for your words of kindness and praises. And you're welcome for the song. We'd like to cheer you up since it's likely gonna be a few days or more before you can sail away again from our shores. So any songs you like to request? If you hum a tune Nightrainbow can pick it up like that," she said as she snapped her fingers.

"Well I'll be."

"Una, why don't you and Johann go for a walk and go have some lunch in the Great Hall? You can keep him company and entertained while I oversee the salvage and repairs of his ship. Then we can figure out where he can stay while he's stuck here till it's repaired. So think you can do me that favor, little sister?" he requested kindly.

"We can do that and more, big brother. Meet you back at home later. Don't be too hard on your friends though. You know this one wasn't their fault completely. But first I'll drop of your ink in your room so it doesn't get smashed accidently. Like what happened before?"

"Oh! My ink! Where is it?"

"I've got it, don't fret, I've got it!" she said holding up the jar.

Sighing in relief he bent down and hugged her tightly and she kissed his forehead. "You be good okay? Just run it home and make sure it's safe. Then just do what you can for Johann? I'll be home later tonight, I promise I won't do anything to be late."

"Okay, if you're a little late I understand. I need to learn more patience. Though you'd think I've learned that before my rebirth. Still if you must relearn some things like how I had to relearn how to have some fun, then I guess I need to relearn patience."

"I don't think you learned patience before your first death, Una. I highly doubt and this isn't anything against you or anyone else, but I've rarely seen if ever a child with any patience. And patience may be a virtue, sis, but it's the hardest to master. So don't think too badly if you get a little impatient. It's normal. See you for dinner. Love you, Una," he said with one last hug and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Hiccup! Nightrainbow, I know you've never had two riders on you but can you handle it? We can't make Trader Johann walk while we fly." He just nodded with big expressive eyes and sang a lovely melody and lowered himself to the ground.

"He's very gentle and he won't go too fast. We're still learning much, but he'll fly at a pace you're comfortable with. C'mon, Trader Johann. It's fun!" she said as she took his hand and got him on her dragon.

"I've only been on a dragon a few times and I'll admit it still very nerve-wracking," he admitted in a fearful voice. She turned kindly to him and just smiled angelically at him.

"It's alright to be scared. Even Nightrainbow's been scared of new things. I've been scared. Let me sing you a story or two and maybe you can tell me some of yours as well. But first let's get my brother's ink home safe and sound. Let's go, Nightrainbow!" she sang the commanded in her beautiful voice.

It didn't take them long to drop off the ink and then head to the Great Hall. So even though she bore in mind her brother's warning about how dull as well as extremely lengthy Trader Johann's stories were, she still felt it was still the polite thing to do was if she got to tell some of her own tales he should too.

Also she kinda realized the reasons as to why when he started talking about them he didn't shut up. He just never had a lot of people to talk too and tell these stories too, especially if he was alone most of the time when sailing around the Archipelago to do his business. And when he did have an audience people just didn't care for the stories. Because they probably did find them boring or at least he didn't know when to shut up. Still every person in the whole world deserves a chance to talk about whatever they want, and others should be courteous enough to just listen.

Therefore whilst they ate their lunch and as the day wore on she told him a bit about herself. Then respectfully let him have his turn and let him ramble on for a while. It was interesting at first, though she soon found her brother's words rang truth. Still she listened patiently and then as it neared nightfall she politely as she could to him told him she needed to get home.

"It's been really nice to hear your tales, I've always loved a good story. Stoick-daddy told many stories to me and my other older brother Boden in Valhalla. And my big brother Hiccup and Valka-mommy have told me many enchanting tales too. So do you have a place to stay for your short stay here till they get your ship repaired? Looks like it needs more repairs then when my brother went to Breakneck Bog to get Valka-mommy's gift back. I love hear that story again and again. Never get bored with that one!"

"Well, unless Berk has suddenly built a guest house to accommodate visitors then no. I don't usually stay long. Just long enough to trade, get some supplies and then off again for another rousing adventure. That's my life never-ending adventure around the world."

"Well, I've only been off Berk once and that's when Valka-mommy asked Astrid and Ruffnut to take me on a long weekend camping trip. It was fun and I had a very good time, and I had my own splendid adventures while I was gone. I'll suggest to my brother about building a guest house since I'm sure we'll have more guests in the future that do need a place of their own to stay till they're ready to go on their way too. Would you walk me home, please? I'm not really that fond of the dark. And the suns already setting. And though I love to watch sunset and sunrise, I still do not care to be in a total moonless skies. And its new moon tonight meaning there's no moon out to light my way home. So could you walk us home, please?" she asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Of course, Mistress Una, I'll make sure you get home to your brother safely. From what you've told me about how you two met and well just seeing you two together you obviously have a very strong and loving bond. I've known Master Hiccup his whole life and I'd can honestly say I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. Not even Toothless gets that look from him. You must be very special indeed," he commented as he held her hand as he walked her home in the chilly night.

Well they made it back to her home safely and soundly and Valka invited Johann in for a drink. And it wasn't alcoholic she just served more of her hot chocolate. Again she couldn't cook at all but apparently she was very good at making perfect hot chocolate.

"Thank you again, Johann for walking her home. We promise to get your ship repaired as swiftly as possible. And just so you know the other women in the village are still busy putting together your care package and it will be done by the time you finally can leave. Bed, Una." Valka said turning to Una who was yawning.

"Is Hiccup still busy at the docks?" she asked sleepily as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, he's still there but I'll make sure he stops in to check on you when he gets home, but its way past your bedtime young lady. And you need your beauty sleep. C'mon, Nightrainbow, it's past your bedtime too," Valka said as she picked her daughter up and carried her up the stairs humming "Dancing and Dreaming" as she tucked her into bed.

It took eight days total to get everything repaired and restoring as much of the cargo as they could. And it also took a lot of time and careful effort to properly dispose of safely that Dragon Powder. But by then the Haddock family was seeing off Trader Johann at dawn so they could enjoy the sunrise and so there wasn't a mob too.

"Thank you for your kindness, all of you. And thank you very much for this very large and quite full assortment of a care package. I might just gain that ten pounds I lost back. So thank you, Master Hiccup, Valka and it was very nice to meet you, Mistress Una. It's been a great pleasure in getting to know you for you're an extraordinary young girl, Mistress Una."

"Thank you, Trader Johann. Been a pleasure to meet you too."

"We hope you have safe travels and again word of advice, Johann. Make sure you know what you're buying and trading before you put it on your ship and before you try and sell it. We wish you safe travels and may the winds favor your ship. And thanks again for the ink."

"And please again, don't drink a whole box of wine and try to sail the deep blue sea? Or you're gonna run aground and we might not be around to help you this time. So fair warning, Johann."

"Will do, Valka. Don't want to get another SUI. Oh, and Mistress Una?"

"Yes?"

"Got something for you. Something I think will help with this mysterious project of yours. Went to lands far beyond your imagination and mine to get this. But I think this is exactly what you're looking for. And luckily I brought it ashore before the boat burned and sunk. So is this what you had in mind?" he said as he opened a mahogany chest and took out a gold lyre.

She let out a gleefully squeals which made everyone's eardrums hurt. But understood why she was happy. You want something so bad and don't even know if it exist or is possible to get and then you get it? How could you not be happy?"

"Thank you! This perfect! This is exactly what I needed. This will help greatly with my project! Thank you!" she squealed euphorically again as she hugged him tightly and he was surprised by the hug.

"You're welcome, Mistress Una. Just think of it as a token of my appreciation. Nothing needed in exchange. From one friend to another. And you teaching me some of your songs and your beautiful smile is all the payment I need for that. So until I sail back here again, see you all later. Thanks again for your kindness and hospitality. And Master Hiccup? I'd listen to your sister suggestion about building at least one guest house so if something like this happens again or someone else is visiting they don't end up having to sleep in less than perfect accommodations?"

"It's already been taken into account and we'll be doing something about it soon, I promise, Johann. Safe travels!"

"Bye!"

They watched quietly as he sailed away and Una hugged the lyre tightly to her chest. Looking up at her mommy and brother she smiled as they walked home. "You're right about him, Hiccup. He's a nice enough guy, maybe too many time business sense overtakes common sense, and yes his stories can be nothing more than him droning on an on. Still I guess when you do someone an act of kindness like listening for six hours on end to their never-ending stories, you can get something pretty awesome in return! Like this!" she said as she held up the gold lyre for all to admire.

"That's true, Una, honey. A lesson to learn in all of us is to be kind to those around us. Because kindness has a way of paying you back better then what you gave. Now let's go home and enjoy a nice breakfast and we'll see if someone can help you learn to play that, sweetheart."

"Okay, Valka-mommy!"

Laughing and smiling a mile wide Hiccup just bent down and threw Una onto his shoulders and they just continued to walk home happily and with knowing that this was the meaning of showing simple every day gestures of love.


	18. Anniversary Cove

Anniversary Cove

The weather outside was pleasurable and nice as the dawn little by little graced the skies about the Isle of Berk. As the dawn's warm and golden sweet sunrays gleamed through the window above Una's bed her dreams had reached their sundown as the sunrise awoke both the dreams and the beautiful little dreamer.

Yawning once she stretched and wiped the sleep from her attractive azure eyes and hugged herself for a moment and then looked around her. Usually when she woke up the bed was of course in need of being made. For normally when one sleeps no-matter-how peaceful or not usually by morning the bed's a mess. Today on this particular morning it was as if she hadn't slept in it at all. Her bed didn't need to be made at all.

Una ponder this for a moment then finally decided she took this a sign that her loved ones in Valhalla had been with her throughout the night. Making sure she didn't suffer bad dreams and that nothing happened to her or the rest of the family. This was also what her heart was telling as she looked up at beautiful sky the dawn was bringing.

"I know you're watching over me still, big brother, Boden, as well as I know you're watching over both me and Hiccup too, Stoick-daddy. Furthermore I know in my heart for sure without a doubt when I was given my second life that you, Kara, have more or less made it your duty in addition to responsibility to watch over this family. Both halves, the living side and the dead side.

For its strange that these two worlds have now made one very extraordinary family. And this strange nevertheless magnificent family wouldn't be if not for me. Boden would still be alone and homeless in Valhalla for all time, if our brother Hiccup hadn't come and freed me, thus reuniting us. Also if Stoick-daddy hadn't died and then adopted us both, we'd still be on our own devoid of anyone or any place to call home within the Village of Valhalla. And being without a home or a family of any type in the life after death? That in a sense is worse then what most imagine death is itself.

It'd be even harder to exist within the sweet hereafter if we _never had anyone_ to love and take care of us. For me and Boden? Having no-one else there to be with and without anyone or a place to call home was bad enough! But to be condemned to that fate in the afterlife for all time _and_ deprived of our memories of our lives before our deaths? Now that's truly a fate worse than any type of death imaginable!

Therefore clearly fate and the universe itself _wanted_ Hiccup and I to meet and something more is at work here. What? I cannot fathom. On the other hand, one thing is clear as that crystal necklace Hiccup wore to honor my memory! For now I know this family is meant to be.

My only wish now is if there was some way we could spend some time together without breaking the rules of the universe. I wish Boden and Hiccup could spend time together with each other and me. I wish all five of us along with Kara watching over all of us, could be together, even if it's only for a day. Still I guess that will only ever be a dream.

Still I wish from the bottom of my heart that my heart's desire could be at least met one way or another halfway. Still how'd that be possible? Well, that's too many deep thoughts and feelings for the crack of dawn.

I guess I surprise myself every so often by how deep my thoughts and feelings go. I doubt other five-year-olds think or feel these things. Then again not every other five-year-olds are reborn either. Well, might as well see what this day fate made way for wants from me. Just I know you're here with me, Boden, Stoick-daddy and Kara. So know I know you're here even if I can only feel you in my heart and my eyes cannot see you. Love you all so much!" Una said to herself quietly still surprise at all these thoughts going through her mind.

Not sure what else to think or do she reached over to her nightstand and picked up both notebooks. She wrote all those profound feelings and thoughts into her diary. Then she quickly sketched an image of her heart's desire. A picture of the whole family. The five of them with all their dragons and Kara too. Smiling she hugged both books to her heart, put them back on the nightstand, and then finally got out of her bed.

"Nightrainbow? Wake up, sleepyhead! Time to get up. We've got a lot of work to do today. You know what you've got to do for your part of the project, right?" she asked gently as the singing rainbow dragon slowly opened his violet eyes.

"That's my best friend! Now, I know we're up pretty late last night trying to get the music and lyrics to work with my new lyre. Still if we're really gonna get this secret project done right and ready for the right moment, you're gonna have to do some of it on your own. You know that, right, Nightrainbow? We've done a lot by ourselves and when we had time with others. But I think today and maybe for the next few days you should do your part with the others on your own. They need your expertise and guidance if we're gonna pull off this miracle we hope to achieve. Am I right?"

Nightrainbow nodded his head zealously and exploded into a lively ballad and seemed happier too. He then nuzzled her and licked her happily. Giggling she hugged him tightly and replied, "I love you too, Nightrainbow! So I trust you'll be okay to do your part on your own for a few days right?"

He nodded once more and their eyes exchanged an unsaid message and hugging one more time he then quickly took to the sky and shot out the window to do whatever his mysterious part of this project was on his own. Una trusted him enough to know he'd be safe on his own and he knew how to call for help if he needed it.

Her tummy then started to grumble and she knew it was time for breakfast. So she quickly hurried down the stairs to get some breakfast. But when she got down the living room she found it empty as her tummy.

"Valka-mommy? Hiccup? Toothless? Cloudjumper? Anyone home? Where is everyone? I mean it's only a little after dawn so where is everyone?" she wondered out loud.

Her tummy just got louder and she didn't know what to do. Even if her mommy's cooking wasn't the best she always had something made for meals. Una knew how to make a few things or get something like an apple to eat. Sadly however they didn't have any fruit to eat and she wasn't sure how to make anything for herself. She wasn't allowed use the fire anyway so she couldn't have made even eggs for herself!

Groaning with hunger pains she started to look around for something to eat and just slowly started to look around every nook and cranny to try and find something to eat. Her search didn't yield any food but she started to get into things she hadn't gotten into before.

It was amazing how in the past eight months since her rebirth that she really hadn't done what most children her age did and just really get into things that she wasn't supposed to get into. She was pretty well-behaved however at the moment it was like her mature side was gone as her real kid self slowly emerged.

Rummaging and exploring and seeing parts of her home she'd never even taken the time to notice. So while no-one was watching she was being a typical child as she explored and sought out food at the same time. After going through about every trunk and box she could find and still not finding food, but a lot of interesting stuff she decided to try one more place to find something to eat.

As she ran quickly across the living room to try and get something to reach a high cabinet she couldn't possible hope to reach without a lot of help, she tripped over something hidden under a dirty old rug.

Groaning once and looking at her skinned up knee and wishing her mommy was there to make it better she looked back. The rug she had tripped over was now moved enough to show there was something hidden under it.

Catlike curiosity took over Una. She picked herself up and ignoring the pain of her empty tummy she pulled the rest of the rug off what it had hidden. To her surprise she found what looked like a trapdoor which was odd. Why was there a trapdoor right in the middle of her living room?

It took a few minutes for her to find the latch that would open it. Yet she managed to open the trapdoor and her curiosity grew more intense as she found what was under the trapdoor. Coughing a few seconds from the dust bunnies floating upward she found it was a small space. Not very big and not very deep either. There was a great deal of dust bunnies, cobwebs, and she thought she might've seen something that could've been a rat. It was empty other then something large in the center.

It was impossible to tell what exactly it was cause of how extremely filthy it was, though she figured it was at least rectangular. Groping around she finally managed to find what felt like a handle. Tugging with all her might her face beet red she finally mange to heave it out of the space something big and awfully heavy.

Panting hard she wiped the sweat from her brow and then dusted the thing off getting herself even more filthy in the process. Coughing one more time she finally saw what she'd unearthed was a large locked chest. Despite the fact it had a big heavy lock it was very old as well as rusty. Her Gronckle Iron dagger be able to slice through that as a hot knife through butter.

Eagerness, curiosity and the temptation to see what was inside this hidden treasure chest filled her up. Taking her dagger out she sliced off the lock and was slowly easing up the lid to see what was inside it was suddenly slammed shut and she looked up in surprise. And then grew extremely petrified plus freaked out.

Valka looked livid and she normally never looked this angry about anything other than two things. Either someone was mistreating her loved ones or someone was hurting dragons. Otherwise she under no circumstances ever looked this angry. But right now she looked as mad as Hel and angrier than even a mother dragon whose eggs been stolen.

Falling backwards she slowly tried to back up but almost immediately became paralyzed with fear and her heart was threating to come out of her chest. She was even paler then she'd been as a ghost as her mommy just looked at her as if she committed a sin as bad as murder.

"What do you think you're doing, Una?! The house is a total mess and you really shouldn't go through other people belongings! It's highly disrespectful and wrong to go through someone else personal possessions! Especially without their permission! Never expected you of all people to do something like this," she said in voice so unlike herself and Una remained terrified.

"Uhh…sorry…sorry…" she stammered as she tried to run however though her brain was screaming to run her legs wouldn't respond. She was literally frozen with fear and was actually fearing for her life at that moment. Valka-mommy _never_ had had this look before. It was even angrier then Hiccup had been after he'd saved her life. At least she'd know what she'd done wrong that time, but she hadn't any idea as to what the hell she'd done wrong this time.

Breathing hard Valka continued to look enraged and finally Una's legs got the message her brain was screaming to them and she managed to bolt. She managed to get out the door and just kept running not looking back just kept going. Though she didn't have a clue as to where she was running.

Valka after a moment calm down and looked as shaken and distraught with herself as her son had been when he'd yelled at Una for the first time. And now Valka felt ashamed. Running quickly to the door she called out for her daughter but she didn't see her.

"Oh, what did I do? Oh! I know they're be times for me too, when I'm angry with Una. But I'm not angry at her even. I'm angry at myself! Oh! What did I just do?" she wept sadly as her tears stained the truck she had so furiously shut. Looking from one place to another at the messy house and back at the trunk she looked more ashamed and angry with herself. Knowing Una hadn't done anything to deserve to be yelled at. All her daughter was guilty of was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. As well as unfortunately also finding something at the wrong time.

Slowly opening the chest Valka was still crying. Neither Una nor Hiccup knew what was plaguing her mind and heart at the moment. And unfortunately Una had just the bad timing of finding the chest of memoires of a very important date coming up, and it was this particular date that was consuming her with an intense battle of conflicting emotions. She had countless different emotions battling it out in her heart and soul right now. Mainly anger and regret and a lot of other emotions, though those two were the primary ones leading the charge.

Pulling something out of that sooty dank chest it was bit by bit becoming apparent what might possibly be making Valka so upset that she took out those feelings on the nearest person. For what she was holding was a yellowed tunic dress with just a dash of color here and there. It must've been snowy white at one time but now it was yellowed with age. There was a dead wreath of flowers too.

Underneath that was something she knew Hiccup had never seen. Since he didn't even know what she'd looked like he'd obviously never been shown this before. It was a painted shield with a portrait of her and Stoick. In the midst of all the other wears and belongings concealed within this chest this was the most stunning thing of them all. On the shield they looked happier than anyone could possibly be. So in love and full of ecstasy, euphoria and just looking like she was the luckiest girl on Berk in that painting.

Whilst Valka was going through this chest, Una had finally stopped running. Her legs had carried her to Astrid's house. She was about to faint from both exhaustion and terror and didn't even notice that that she'd stumbled upon her brother and Astrid having a make-out session in the shadows of Astrid's home.

Hiccup and Astrid were really going at it when they heard someone who sounded frighten and quickly got out of lip locking and then went to see who it was. Both were startled to see Una look the way she did.

"UNA!" they cried and Astrid actually caught her before Hiccup could. Una was now completely passed out. Though she was now passed out her pretty features were still chiseled out with an expression of someone whose has just been scared to death.

"What do you think scared your sister so badly she's fainted, Hiccup?" Astrid inquired inquisitively as they went into Astrid's home.

"Don't know what would do that, Astrid. I think the last time she's looked this frighten was when I yelled at her for putting herself in danger just to get my attention. Though who'd be that angry with her this early I don't know. She was fine when I snuck out earlier. She and Nightrainbow were still asleep when I snuck out. Wonder where he is?"

"Well, Hiccup, we'll worry about Nightrainbow a little later. I'm gonna go give her a quick bath seeing how she's so filthy and needs one. And when she wakes up we'll talk to her about what's got her so scared, okay?"

It didn't take too long to get her cleaned up and so they just put her to rest in Astrid's bed and about half an hour later she finally woke up.

"Una! You gave us such a fright! And obviously someone gave you one too! So what got you so scared, sis? And where is Nightrainbow?" Hiccup asked calmly as he sat on the bed next to her and tried his best to sooth her.

"Oh! Please tell me you're not gonna yell at me too, Hiccup! Or murder me either!" she cried out in fright still shaking badly.

"You're perfectly safe, Una. No-one's gonna hurt you. If someone was you're brother kill them first and if he didn't I would. So you're not in any danger. So just tell us what's got you so scared?" Astrid asked in her most soothing tone.

"Valka-mommy! She looked like she was gonna murder me! I've never seen Valka-mommy look like she was gonna hurt me or yell at me! I don't know what I did wrong other then maybe I wasn't supposed to discover that strange chest hidden underneath the living room floor! I didn't mean to make her so mad! All I wanted really was something to eat and I found something hidden instead," she explained and when they'd confused looks she quickly recounted what had happened.

Both of them looked stunned at Valka's behavior and her overreacting to something like this. Though even Hiccup hadn't know about that trunk and never even known about that trapdoor. Still it was time to find out what this was about and at least have his mom make an apology for scaring her own daughter so badly she fainted.

Una was at first too frighten to return home, and had to tell Hiccup she'd sent Nightrainbow out for the day to work on his half the project in secret, and he wouldn't be back till at least lunch time. Toothless looked a bit worried about his little brother being all alone, however also felt he knew how to get ahold of him if needed. He tried to comfort Una in his brother's place and did his best to make her less scared.

It wasn't till Astrid promised she'd go with them back to the house that Una finally agreed to return home and find out what she'd done wrong. As a result Hiccup held her in his arms, since if she'd tried to walk she wouldn't be able to without becoming paralyzed with overwhelming terror all over again.

Taking a deep breath they knocked on the door to the house and getting no answer, they slowly and quietly opened the door, and saw a peculiar sight. The house was still in much disarray, but they saw their mother was seemingly lost in her own world. She was still going over the contents of that mysterious trunk much which now laid spiraled out on the floor. She was also seemingly muttering something over and over again as she looked at both the portrait shield and a piece of aged paper too.

She must've been reading that paper over and over again to the point she'd it memorized. It was obvious she didn't realize her family was here in the room and Cloudjumper wasn't gonna tell her either for he too was caught off guard by this peculiar behavior or didn't want to end up on the receiving end of her wrath like Una had.

Valka began to speak a little louder as if in a trance and strangely too it was like they could hear also their father's voice saying some of the words she was saying with her. What no-one realized on Berk that Stoick _was also_ at the moment talking to Boden about what had Valka so riled up and him somewhat too.

So at that moment though neither realized it both Valka and her husband Stoick began to recited their wedding vows together again for all their children to hear, though Boden knew it, and Hiccup and Una didn't realize it till after a few lines.

" _I Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk make you, Valka my one and only love, this promise. That starting from this night froth and till the end of time even beyond my own death, come what may that I won't ever hold another or look into another woman's eyes to the point of tears for as long as I live._

 _I'm never gonna do anything without you as I solemnly swear before you, the Gods and all these witnesses. That for as long as I live I won't do anything without you, I'm only gonna love you and there is so much I want to do with you, Val, but I swear I won't do anything without you, my one and only love."_

" _I Valka swear before the Gods and all these witness and to you, Stoick the Vast, that I won't give up no matter how hard things get and I'll make every sacrifice necessary to protect you and the family we're to have one day. And that my love for you is as eternally as the sun raises in the east. I'll do whatever needs to be done for you and whatever children that may come along._

 _For I too will never hold or look at another man's arms or eyes and only belong to your arms and eyes till the point I'm crying with tears of joy when I look up on the face of my one and only love. There is so much for us to do as we start this journey of our lives together and I won't do any of it without you too. Come what may I'll stay true to the vows I make today."_

 _Then together they said "The dream we're about to commit too will be one we'll live and breathe forever like a dragon's fire that will never burn out. For all our thoughts will be forever of each other and our love for one another will last beyond time and when time ends it will not die either."_

 _Then to seal the bond and their vows the exchanged rings of gold and then kissed most passionately as all of Berk exploded in both tears of joy and lots of congratulations."_

Both husband and wife finished at the same time and all three children were stunned and taken aback by the intensity of those vows as well as their beauty. Really made you think of what you're committing too when you make a promise like that. Especially when you're not only marrying the love of your life, but swearing it before the whole village and the Gods themselves.

In particular the Goddess of Love, Marriage and Destiny Frigga who also happened to be wife of the greatest God of their people Odin himself! So yeah when you made those vows you better mean them forever or you might raise the wrath of the most powerful female Goddess known.

"Mom?" Hiccup called out timidly and she suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Hiccup! Oh! You gave me such a fright! I was almost scared to death by you walking in like that," she replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, Mom, but I think you're the one who nearly succeeded in scaring someone to death," he informed her as Una was still too terrified to look at her mommy. She was burying her face into her brother's chest and even though Astrid was right next to him and trying make her feel better she was still too scared.

Valka didn't even need to be told what was wrong and slowly walked over to her only daughter and very hesitantly laid her hand on her head and then stroked her golden blond hair and vibrant lilac tips.

Una slowly got brave enough look at her mommy and saw she was once more the loving mommy she knew. That beastly rage full mask was gone and her true face shown once more.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you like that, Una. I'd never would yell at you like that when you didn't do anything wrong to begin with. I may one day lose my temper with you as did your brother and you know that just part of being a family, right?" she nodded and Valka smiled affectionately and continued on.

"Please let me assure you, my beloved precious daughter, you didn't do anything wrong at all. I'm _not_ angry with you or anyone in fact. The person I am angry at is myself and I took it out on you, when you didn't even do anything. The only thing that you did was unfortunately find the very thing that is the source of my inner conflict at the moment, a very unfortunate coincidence, I'm afraid. But I terribly sorry for scaring you so badly. I'd never do that intentionally and I'm only hoping for your forgiveness for my admission of guilt and regret. So very sorry, Una. I love you very much, don't be scared that that isn't true anymore. I'm truly sorry."

Una looked at her mommy very quietly and her expression wasn't readable. Then she broke into tears and smiled and Valka picked her up and they hugged tenderly knowing that the apology had been accepted.

"Well, it looks like things are gonna be okay for now, Hiccup, though I think this is a family matter you three need to talk about amongst yourselves. I'll be back later but for now I don't belong here. See you later, love you!" Astrid whispered as she kissed him on his left cheek and left the house quickly.

Hiccup smiled once and then took a good look around the house. "Um, how about we clean up the house some, and then talk about this over lunch? I skipped breakfast to do some um…important chiefly duties… and well I feel we'd all feel better if we worked together to set this house right and then enjoy lunch. And hopefully Nightrainbow will be back by then. And we can all talk about this as a family. I'll go get the broom to sweep up all this dust. Una, you can start by putting some of things back in their proper boxes, okay?"

So the family worked quietly for the next two and half hours and then when they thought they go crazy for needing some music, Nightrainbow came home early and started to sing a lively new tune that helped make the remainder of the work a much easier task to accomplished, since music is so much better to work with then silence.

Then when it was noon and since no-one had eaten at all that morning not even the dragons, Valka worked overtime to at least make lunch. So at least everyone had a large meaty sandwich and some ice cold berry juice to drink and the dragons had a large catch of fresh fish to eat.

After a few moments of eating Valka put down her sandwich and sighed. "Well, I guess there's no putting off the subject any longer. I need to explain what's coming up within a fortnight and why it's bugging me. And what it has to do with that chest hidden under the floor in the crawlspace. Which use to be used to store a few emergency bludgeons and a dagger or two. Though after what happened connected to that chest we put it down there for safekeeping, and we had planned one day to share it with you, Hiccup. Though I'm guessing after my supposed death, Stoick couldn't bring himself to look at that chest of treasured memoires and it just sat there for over twenty years," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What's in the chest that you wanted to share with me, Mom? I never knew about it, and I didn't even know about that crawlspace. And I've lived in this house my whole life and never found it!"

"It's all our wedding mementos and all the treasured memories of our first year together to our first anniversary. Which is sadly coming up in a fortnight. And that's what's upsetting me. As I only got to celebrate one as did Stoick and now it's too late to even celebrate a second one."

"What goes into a Viking wedding, Valka-mommy?"

"What goes into a Viking wedding, Dad?"

What no-one again realized right now both Stoick and Valka were talking about the very same thing and thinking of the same thing as well. So Una and Boden we're asking their parents for information on a very special event that meant a lot to the only parents they'd known and meant a lot to them.

At first both Stoick and Valka seemed too reluctant to talk about it with their children, nevertheless it little by little came out. For talking about it was the only way to deal with the feelings as well as find peace and acceptance.

So right now in their house in Valhalla Boden was looking even more eager than Una to get the story and hear a tale of love. He too was entranced by the idea of falling in love and sadly knew he'd never get the chance to fall in love. Consequently he was just as mesmerized as Una had been when they went to Lover's Cove.

Which again Boden only seen through the Viewing Well. Though his dad had explained in further details about the special place, although Stoick hadn't really revealed much more to his second son other then what Valka had relayed to their first son and daughter. All the same Stoick was now getting ready to tell his second son how they'd found Lover's Cove and all that went into a Viking wedding.

Throwing some large mahogany logs onto the crackling amber flames, and relishing in some of the extraordinary new and mouthwatering food and drinks, that Kara had snuck from the Asgard table itself, father and son began to talk about the tale of love that is older than time itself.

"Okay, I'm ready, Dad. I've been dying to know how you and Mom met and fell in love. It must be quite a tale! I know a little about what my brother's done with his girlfriend. I mean it was super funny to know his first date consisted of basically kidnapping Astrid and scaring the daylights out of her! So tell me was your first date with Mom like that?" Boden inquired excitedly as he smacked his lips nosily on his own spirit food lunch.

"Boden, mind your manners, please?"

"Sorry, Dad. So tell me what was your first date like? And how did you and Mom even meet?"

"I've know your mom my whole life and I always thought she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk on Berk. No-one was ever more beautiful before her or after her. Though, I think it's a safe bet that Una will be one fine and attractive young lady one day."

"Then our brother will get even more protective of her. Though I'd admittedly do the same thing. So did Mom's dad get overprotective of her or again how did you two even get to your first date so Mom's dad could get to his 'letting go' issues?"

"Well, Valka was 15 years old and more beautiful than any other girl on Berk. Many girls as she'd remarked threw themselves at me. I wasn't interested in girls who wanted me for stats purposes I wanted true love which sadly isn't always the case."

"How so?"

"Many times marriage for us is more about like a business deal? Like it's a contract and not really about true love. I didn't want that. And the day I first saw your mom just simply walking through a meadow by herself when I had gotten to get some firewood, she stole my breath away. It was love at first sight for me. I watched her for weeks. I'd never seen a kinder and more caring young woman. Her beauty transcended from her golden heart and beautiful soul to truly make her beautiful on the outside."

"Wow! I mean if I'd lived past 15 I'd rather fall in love with someone who was truly beautiful on the inside and not just some random fake girl who'd rather love something else other than me. So how did you manage to get Mom to agree to go on a date with you in the first place?"

"Well, I was actually too nervous to do that for a long time. I always made a fool out of myself and just kept embarrassing myself. It wasn't till we finally literally ran into each other and just talked that I finally got enough nerve to ask her out. And she agreed."

"What did you do for your first date, Dad? Since I do know it wasn't like my older brother's was! With him flying on the back of a Night Fury and taking a detour to Dragon Island and nearly getting eaten by the Red Death!"

"We went to that glen we saw during the present moments of our Viewing Day and had a picnic and somehow our dessert landed on my head which made her laugh herself silly. But Val was already falling in love with me and I was only falling deeper in love with her. A love I felt would last far longer than even forever."

Boden's dark green eyes were as big as saucers from hearing all this and he could only imagine what his mom was telling his brother and sister at the moment. One way or another Boden seemed to be the only one in the whole Haddock family feeling that both parents were talking about the same thing at the same time. So he knew while their Dad was telling him about these recollections he knew his Mom was busy telling some of it too his older brother and their younger sister. Either way for a moment the whole Haddock family was learning about a day that meant so much to their parents.

And so began a weird conversation that only the middle child in the family seemed to perceive somehow. He seemed to be hearing the echoes of what his mom was doing at the moment answering Una's questions. While him and their Dad took a few moments to eat before continuing on with their side of things.

"What exactly goes into a Viking wedding you ask, sweetheart? A great deal goes into getting a wedding ceremony set up. But most isn't appropriate for children's ears, I'm afraid, honey. It'd give you extremely bad dreams that would highly gross you out if I tried to explain which I wouldn't even if it wasn't gross or highly inappropriate."

"Okay, Valka-mommy. What can you tell me then? I've never been to a wedding so I don't know what goes into one. What is safe to tell me?"

"Well, almost all weddings must take place on a Friday. For that is the day devoted to Frigga the Goddess of Love, Marriage and Destiny. So it's best done on the day that most appease to her and hopefully get her blessing on your marriage. I don't know if she wedded her own husband Odin on that day, but most likely since we're supposed to wed on Friday she must've done it for her own wedding."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. Anything else?"

"Well, you can't have a wedding during winter I can tell you that much, too, sweetie."

"Why?"

"I'll answer that one, I actually know that one's answer, sis. You see a wedding for us last at least a week. And there has to be certain food available not just for the guests, but the bride and groom have to drink a special drink. Since you need honey to make your wedding date as to be at a time when all the stuff for the drink and food for you and your guests, and to somewhat appease the Gods and of course Frigga. So weddings tend to be set in summer though they can go into early winter if need be."

Una looked at both her mommy and brother in confusion and then asked, "How do the heck did you know that one, Hiccup?"

Blushing deep carmine he nervously tugged at the braids in his auburn hair and said in an equally nervous voice, "Well, I am the Chief which means I've got no choice but to get married one day and have an heir of my own. So even if Astrid and I weren't a couple, I still either be forced to pick a women or one picked for me for the sake of an heir. So staying single was never an option for me! Though I can admit to you when that day does comes, it will be joyful, but like Mom's hinting, it can be highly disturbing and likewise disgustingly gross, what we've got to do. We'll explain when you're older and able to handle it better. But for now you really don't want to know!"

Unknown to Una she and Boden both agreed if their parents or brother didn't want to go into full details, then they must be right it wasn't something they wanted to hear. Since even Stoick in Valhalla refused to go into full details even if Boden was 15 he didn't want him to be having his own bad dreams. Again souls in Valhalla existed in a way no-one not even them themselves understood!

Back in Valhalla Boden was squirming in his chair as his dad finished eating his own sandwich which Boden had made for him. And waited to hear what was safe to hear about the actual ceremony.

His father for a few moments seemed still uncomfortable talking about it all but if this was just because he was a young boy or it was painful to remember he didn't know, though it was probably a combination of the two and a few other unknown factors.

Stoick began to describe while most women didn't have anything traditional to wear for an outfit Valka's mom felt her daughter needed something special and unique for her wedding ceremony. Therefore her mother worked for over two months making the most beautiful dress she could make.

When Valka had been escorted to the wedding location which was outdoors as customs demanded to appease the Gods she was more beautiful than any goddess or Valkyrie ever looked in that exquisite unique dress.

It had been whiter than the whitest snow with just dash of soft colors like pale pink, lavender, and light blue. It also had had dragon embroider into with them dancing in the flames. So it had been no surprise when she walked into the ceremony everyone was stunned to the point of being speechless.

She was also as a substitute of the only thing that is custom for a woman to wear a special headdress, she'd worn a wreath of the most beautiful flowers they'd been able to find on Berk. So Valka had made one truly lucky, stunningly beautiful and truly unique bride!

Neither Valka nor Stoick went into the full details of everything of the actual ceremony itself, though they did say they'd written their vows themselves. When many others just use vows already written by many others from long ago. So when they put on their wedding rings they'd know at least their vows were theirs and theirs alone and that made them even more special. Even more special then the rings which had to be crafted a certain way for both reasons of the gods and to prove to the others of their home things were legit.

So if the ceremony wasn't complete disclosed for the reason of some of it not meant to be heard by young children, or that they'd felt they didn't think it be right discuss, things for the whole wedding feast, and what you'd do once the party was over wasn't disclosed either.

Besides truthfully even Hiccup was glad he didn't have to hear about it, in view of the fact he'd live it one day, and he already felt a little grossed out what was expected of him when that day came. Therefore he was grateful his mom didn't go into full details for his sister' sake, and didn't know it, but should be thankful for his dad's judgment in this too, for his younger brother's sake as well!

Now Stoick was telling Boden about how he and Valka had discovered Lover's Cove.

"It's embarrassing to say for a Chief to forget his own wedding anniversary, especially his first one. Though that's what happened for me and your mom," he admitted sadly with a forlorn look on his face.

"How could you possibly fail to recall your own wedding anniversary, Dad? After all that stuff you could disclosed about this whole wedding thing, which I do sense my brother Hiccup is either a little grossed out by and maybe a little intimated too, but still after what you could describe, how could you be unable to remember about Mom on such an important day?"

Sighing heavily the former chief of Berk looked sad and guilty and confessed the truth to his second son, "Well, its' not easy being Chief, Boden, as your brother is still learning. And every so often you get so super busy and everyone's demanding your attention, to the point you've got no time to breathe even! Well, the weeks leading up to our anniversary were so jam-packed of problems, as well as so much other nonsense and it was just so much, my brain just couldn't remember that my own anniversary was coming up!"

Boden let out a whistle and gave his father a funny look of both amusement and pity. Shaking his head and flipping his ponytail he said, "Mom must've been more ticked off then even those Changewings mothers were when Snotlout stole their eggs, to try and make a buck! So what happened? She obviously didn't kill you as you didn't come here till twenty years later and of course, Hiccup had to be born first! So what Mom do to you?"

"She made a special dinner which got cold and she disappeared into the woods and got lost. And when I realized why the table was set that way and figured out where she most likely gone I went to find her. Well we found each other and just started to quarrel and fight worse than any dragon I've ever seen. The angrier we got with each other the more lost we became and that's how we stumbled upon Lover's Cove." Stoick was explaining closing his eyes as the memories connected that place now took him on a journey the past.

Little did he realize at the moment both and Val were remembering the same events and both could remember them in perfect detail as if they're back there that night 20 years ago.

" _Twilight time as the air was becoming chillier by the moment and though the air was getting colder the mood between the two was hotter than even a Fireworm. So deeply lost in the woods and not even paying attention as the argument was growing louder and more heated by the second._

 _Valka Haddock the most beautiful woman to ever walk Berk's fair shores was beyond pissed off and was making it known. Glaring furiously at her husband of exactly one year she let out with much venom as a serpent what she was feeling._

" _How could you possible forget, Stoick?! You failed to recall the most important day of the year for us! I wouldn't even be this mad if you'd forgotten my birthday, but this is our DAY! OUR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY! After all we went through planning our wedding and all the things we had to do before, during and after it, you FORGOT?!"_

" _I didn't mean to forget, Val, it's just things got a little too hectic on Berk and it just sorta slipped my mind is all! I'm here aren't I?! I came and found you, didn't I?! It's not like I forgot everything!"_

" _Forgetting our anniversary is bad enough, Stoick, but you've completely ignored and neglected me for a long time too! And I'm your wife! That's even worse! I thought I was the most important person on this island to you! Isn't that what you said in your half of our wedding vows?!"_

" _Don't you dare play that card! I've been a good husband! I'm the Chief and a Chief first duty is too his…"_

" _Maybe he's got a duty to his people, Stoick! But you've got a far more important duty to your family! Family comes first! Me and if we ever have a child shouldn't be thought of as unimportant! The island needs to learn to solve some of its own problems and not expect you even you are the Chief to do every little thing for them! You've got more important responsibilities and that is to make sure the people who really matter at the end of the day are taken care of and known they are loved!_

 _What are you going to do when we finally have a child of our own? Ignore them? Treat them with indifference and neglect?! Like they don't even matter because you think the rest of Berk is more important?!" she demanded angrily as she threw his hand off her shoulder._

" _You mean the world to me, Val! I've never loved another but you! And I certainly would never let any child we have one day feel like they're nothing and not important!"_

" _Ha! Like you're even telling the truth! I guess it's true you don't know someone even your own spouse till after the fantasy of the wedding over! If this is what every anniversary gonna be like, maybe I'll just run away forever and then you'll never find me! I bet I could be gone for like twenty years or something and you still wouldn't remember your own anniversary! Like those beautiful vows or that ring of gold on your finger mean anything to you! If you think being the Chief is more important than your own family!" she spat back at him as she stormed even further away and started running with hot tears of anger in her light green eyes._

" _Val! Val! Wait up! Look out!" he cried out in a panic as she didn't look where she was going and slipped into the fissure of that ugly rock wall. Running as fast as he could he just managed to grab her arm as she kept slipping down further the fissure._

" _Don't let me go, Stoick! Whatever you do don't let me go!" she cried out as she struggled to get up but kept losing her footing and then both husband and wife screamed as the tumbled down through the fissure._

 _Stoick grabbed his wife tightly around the waist and managed to dig his knife into the rock wall managing to slow their descent enough that when they hit the ground they're only knocked out for a moment or two._

 _Stoick came too first and helped his wife off the ground. "Thank you."_

" _For you my dear, anything," as her pulled her up and they gazed lovingly into the other's eyes. And then both let out a gasp of surprise. This was their first time in Lover's Cove as they would come to name it by the time this night was over._

" _I've never seen a more beautifully enchanting place then this! Even the sacred gardens of Asgard tended by the Goddess and Valkyries could not be as lovely and enchantingly magical as this place!" Valka spoke in awestruck voice._

" _By the Beard of Thor, I'd have to agree! I've never seen a place like this before nor did I know this place existed even!"_

 _Holding hands their argument forgotten by the beauty of this land they walked over to the stunning turquoise waterfall and Valka nearly fell in and then they found of course the flower that Stoick named after his wife. Valka's Lily._

 _As they shared one of their most passionate kisses ever they rolled down the grassy part of the cove onto the beach and hit the tree. Not caring at all they came out of their lip locking and then Stoick took out his knife again and carved for the whole world to know his declaration of love for his wife._

 _They then danced and sang their song under the light of the full silver moon. Still playing in the water before at last giving into desire and passion. As Stoick built a fire to warm up the two of them after hours of magical romance and wonder they knew this would be the anniversary they'd always remember forever. No future anniversary could match the magical and enchanting that this one had done."_

Again as if almost in sync both Boden and Una said the exact same thing to their parents as their memories drew to a close. And both understood now why this coming anniversary would really make anyone upset. Even Hiccup now understood better but it was his brother and sister who beat him to saying the next thing.

While Boden may've said it in Valhalla and Una on Berk nevertheless they both said it at the same time the same thing.

"So that's why you're so upset? Since you both only got to celebrate one anniversary and now you can't even celebrate a second one together? Because now one of you is alive and the other is dead? And it's too painful to think you only got one together when you could've had so many more?"

Both Valka and Stoick nodded sadly with tears overflowing their eyes, and though they'd both left out the part of the memory of them giving into passion, they'd finally told their children what had happened on their first and pretty much only anniversary.

"Wow, Dad! That's really got too suck! Spending twenty years thinking Mom was dead and only getting to have one anniversary at that special place that seemed only to exist for you two! I feel your pain I do. I feel like my hearts breaking at this too."

"Wow, Valka-mommy! Pardon what I'm about to say, but that's got to suck only getting to celebrate one time with Stoick-daddy in that magical location that seemed to have been made just for you two! No wonder you're in such pain and heartache!"

It was very odd to say the least that both halves of the Haddock family were surprisingly talking and thinking about the same thing at the same time. Even with the difference of time between Earth and Valhalla. Still fate works funny ways and the secrets of the universe and the unwritten destines of all will never be fully known. No-matter-what what side of the spectrum you're on. Whether you're on the living side as Valka, Hiccup and Una were or the dead side with Stoick and Boden.

Still really the answer to all of it was very simple. There was really only one thing that would bring both peace and healing, and make this first anniversary as a true widow bearable for Valka and only one thing for Stoick to make the first anniversary as a departed soul bearable too. And the answer was the same place it started in.

Again it seemed like the children all were thinking like one and being real siblings in the fact this time all three of them said the exact same thing to both parents at once.

Hiccup and Una said, "We need to go to Lover's Cove again. On your anniversary Mom/Valka-mommy! We need to be there as a family and if you must have to endure your first anniversary without Dad/Stoick-daddy then you need to do it at the place you two shared one of your happiest moments together. That's the only solution. And we'd both like to go there too. It's important to us since its part of us too. We should all go!"

In Valhalla Boden was quite for a few moments but still spoke roughly the same thing to their dad. "We may not be able to go to Lover's Cove for your anniversary as a departed soul, Dad. But we can come awfully close. I'm sure Kara knows a way for you at least to be able to look down at it. That must be what that one shadow of the future we saw means. That they'll be there celebrating. They're must be some way we can somehow at least in a way be there too. So you and Mom even if you're on separate planes of existence can at least in a way be together one more time for at least a second anniversary! Let's go ask Kara right now! She'll help us out! I know she will, Dad! Let's go!"

In the end two weeks later things did work out for both Stoick and Valka in a way neither had foreseen. Valka had accepted and also desired to return to Lover's Cove again. If she had to spend her first anniversary as a widow she needed it to be the place where she at least got to spend her first and only one truly with her husband.

She couldn't change the past and had to accept the fact that while she'd done what she did staying a way out of her desire to protect her loved ones, it may not have been the best choice for everything or everyone. But she'd promised to make any sacrifice needed to protect her family and if they're willing not to hate her for choosing to stay away out of love, then she needed to stop hating herself and living with regret.

Stoick wouldn't want her to hate herself for one decision whether it had been the right one or the wrong one. Again everything happens for a reason. And if her being taken helped her son become who he was meant to be, and if neither Stoick or Hiccup had been angry with her she need to let it go too. And forgive herself and know she had time to make up and be glad she had the chance to do something for her family.

Stoick also in the afterlife had to come to terms with some of the choices he'd made in his life when he'd thought his wife died. And while he was still with some of his own regrets for how he'd treated Hiccup, he still accepted the fact he'd done what he'd done to protect him, even if it hadn't been the right way all the time either. And he had gotten to at least see his wife one finally time before he'd died, died doing the most selfless and truest act of love there is.

Also at least all three of them had been together even if it only last a moment they at least had one moment as a family and that was what matter. Better to have one moment then never a moment at all. And now both Stoick and Valka had to still care, protect and watch over their children. Even if neither had given life to either Boden or Una they're still as much a part of the family as if they'd. And if Stoick could help take care of Boden and Boden him well maybe it would help him deal with some of his own regret and give Boden someone to help him out as he rediscovered who he was too.

And Valka knew she at least had to help her son but also help take care of her daughter and both Stoick and Valka knew they couldn't live in the past, regardless if Valka was alive and Stoick was dead. They needed to accept what choices and events had taken place from their one and only anniversary and just hope that Valka could do what she could for the living half of the family, and Stoick could do what he could for the deceased half.

And at least they both knew that their vows hadn't been in vain and they still meant them no-matter-what else had happened.

So while the living side spent the whole day of Valka's anniversary at the Cove as she revealed more of its memories to her children, even the fact she had brought Hiccup here a few times when he was a baby for a few small family outings, things would work out for the future.

Una to make her mommy happy practiced and by day's end played perfectly "Dancing and Dreaming" on her new golden lyre which made her mommy cry tears of joy.

Stoick and Boden did find a way to somewhat spend the day celebrating too and being part of the cherished day. Kara had figure out a way to make sure Stoick could in a sense be at Lover's Cove. Even if he couldn't be there physically at least he and Boden could be there watching and make their presence known.

They'd gone to the Viewing Wells, but didn't have a real "Viewing Day" as before. Still even if the Wells usually were meant to view the recent past, a few moments of the present and the shadows of what's to come, there is a certain song one can use to just View what's going on for one day.

Also Kara revealed many souls if they at least asked about it the Valkyries would sing the magical melody to help deceased spouses on days like this. So married couples who still had a living spouse if they did wish to see how their spouse was doing on a day like this one they could have a unique Viewing Day.

So in the end the living side of the family was celebrating at Lover's Cove, but the deceased half was also with them the whole day just celebrating in their own way.

So in a sense finally Valka and Stoick had that second anniversary together just not in the way either had expected or even knew they're celebrating together. But nevertheless the whole family all five of them still ended up making the day special enough for all and it would be one to remember for all time too!


	19. Dreamtime Bonding

Dreamtime Bonding

The soft flickering light of the evening fire that Toothless had just lit cast a warm glow and soothing blanket of loving light on the Haddock siblings. Their dragons were snoozing quietly in the corner and their mom was at the moment out getting some more sewing supplies. For now brother and sister were just sitting on the floor next to each other. Una was practicing her lyre and since she needed something to practice Hiccup was also practicing his parts for the love song she had written for him and Astrid.

Closing her eyes with a dreamy smile etched on her pretty features, she played the instrument pretty well. She was far from being perfect on it yet, but she'd always made time to practice at least an hour and half each day on it. Since only by practicing would she get any better.

Plus since Hiccup needed a bit of extra practice if he ever hoped to one day have enough courage for him and Astrid to dance and sing in public he needed to practice too. So they worked together each helping the other.

So right now she slowly was playing the melody to go with his song and he was singing his parts.

" _Two young hearts of love and beauty come together as one._ _I can see the day when you first saw me reflected in your eyes"_ he sang beautifully and Una smiled even brighter and since it was a duet she sang what was supposed to be Astrid's part.

" _When I saw you my soul threw away the mask to reveal the beauty that hides deep in me"_

Waiting a moment for the dramatic effect they both sang the part where he and Astrid were supposed to sing, " _All of our love has yet to wake I know your strength is what I lack please don't ever leave me"_

Singing a bit louder but even more charmingly Una sang the next verse as it was Astrid's part, " _I'll fly the endless skies forever with you know you've got my back and know I've got yours"_

Hiccup now singing even better than before sang his last verse " _I only needed a miracle I wonder if you could hear me call at all? Until that day I kept screaming your name"_

Then both singing beautifully as they finished the song, " _All of our love has yet to wake I know your strength is what I lack please don't ever leave me!"_

Both looked at each other happily and Una put down her lyre and clapped happily and exclaimed elatedly, "Very good, Hiccup! You've gotten so much better than the last time we practiced! I wish Astrid could come over and we'd all practice together. I mean has she been practicing her part at all?"

"We've been practicing together in secret, Una. Don't worry, she knows her parts well enough. However, Una, the singing is only one half of this. We've not really made as much progress as we'd like on the dancing part. Mom and Dad did it so flawlessly and well…we're not doing as well as we'd like, even after months of practicing. But hopefully it will come together soon enough. At least I hope it will."

She looked at him for a moment as if wondering what she should say and then said gently, "I'm sure even if you're to fall flat on your face the first time you did do this in public, Astrid still be smiling and it still be perfect."

"How can a moment be perfect, Una, if you're humiliated in front of everyone?"

Sighing softly she toyed with her vivid lilac tips and spoke gently and carefully for a second time, "I don't believe anything in this world or any of the Nine Realms is 'perfect', Hiccup. Perfect is impossible to achieve! Not even Odin or Thor are perfect and they're Gods! The sad fact is _nothing_ in this world or any other is perfect for it's an illusion. It cannot be achieve ever! It will for all the time under no circumstances be attainable! Therefore accept that fact already, brother!" she proclaimed a bit louder than intended.

Hiccup was taken aback and surprised yet again at how wise his sister was and she was only five years old! So while he thought about those thoughts he only had enough time to give her a glance before she carried on with letting her opinions known.

"It just like 'normal' is illusion as well. Since every person definition of 'normal' is as different as they are themselves! I mean look at us! And the whole family for that matter! Is it normal how we met or that I'm reborn even? Or that we both have a brother still in Valhalla whom we both long some way to spend time with? I know Boden doesn't begrudge me at all for being reborn as he said it was unanimous. Still I know he misses me as much as I miss him. And I know both you and he wanted to get to know each other more and become true brothers. But I don't know if that's impossible too."

"I won't lie and say I don't want to know my own brother better. We know a lot about each other from you, Una. Still not quite the same as us getting to know each other more personally," he replied with a heavy sigh and some silver tears glistening in his dark green eyes. Pulling himself together for a moment with a sniffle he carried on with own personal feelings on the subject.

"To become the true brothers we wish to be we'd need some way and time to bond. Like how Toothless and Nightrainbow bonded at Dragon's Glen. Still how can we? It's a nice dream and I truthfully desire it more than ever as we've become even closer. It's only fair if we both get to know each other better than mere hearsay of another. Only one thing is really clear at the moment. That the love we share for you and our parents is one thing that bonds us. But we need more than that, so much more then that! But how I don't know or if like you if there even a way to make it happen. Still it would be nice if the three of us could spend time together like normal siblings"

"Like my dream that day before I nearly died again. That once upon a dream I had was perfect. It would be like a dream come true if we somehow could sail together under a canopy of stars, just the three of us together. Where we all could be together. It's a only a dream, I know that, but I know both he and I wished it from the day you set me free, and even more after Stoick-daddy adopted us, and we started to take care of each other."

"Just to be with you two? Both of my sibling at once? It would feel so right and it be right forever. If all three of us were together I know we'd make memories that wouldn't ever become distant, but remain fresh forever. If only there was a place where time stood still, and the living and the dead could be together, without violating the rules of life and death. If all the stupid stuff keeping us apart didn't matter it make both our worries disappear forever."

"I'd like nothing more than to dance with both you under the light of the full moon lighting up an endless midnight blue sky. It be perfect! That would truly be the only perfect moment ever. A wondrous moment that would never pass any of us by or ever truly end!" she exclaimed happily and yet both brother and sister looked only happy for a moment. The next moment it was gone and both looked sad and regrettable.

They both wanted more than anything else to somehow spend time with Boden and if they knew him he'd probably wanted it too. Still how do you really do the impossible? Bring a family of two world together even if it's only for a short time without breaking the rules of the universe? Sadly they didn't have the answer and neither did Boden as he was thinking about the same thing right now.

Boden was doing his best in Valhalla to rediscover himself. Having accepted the hard fact that both he and Una would be forever victims of a strange spiritual amnesia. They also probably be the only souls ever fated to never have their full memoires and have this spiritual amnesia. It had been _very_ hard to accept at first but he'd finally come to terms with it. With a lot of help from his father and of course Kara.

On the other hand as Kara had pointed out whilst his mind may've been forever deprived of his life other than the last four days of his life, his soul still was at the core the essences of everything in life he'd been. Furthermore if all the other souls, once they'd been properly kicked in the ass, and helped with the rebuilding could do whatever they'd been able to do in life, then he should be able to do a few things in death that he'd been able to do in life.

Again existing in Valhalla was almost like life amongst the living. At the same time it wasn't which still wasn't fully understood by anyone. Not the dead or even the Valkyries could properly explain it. Still he wanted to know more about who he used to be before his untimely death. As a result he'd been trying for quite some time now to figure out what little he did know about himself and how he could learn more.

Right now he was just sitting quietly on the steps his home with a depressing and forlorn look upon his cute features. Taking a fleeting look at his home that he'd waited so long to have even, he was yet again reminded it was almost a perfect replica of the living half of his family's home on Berk. With really only a few minor differences. In fact his bedroom in this house in the Village of Valhalla was exactly the same room as his brother slept in on Earth. Though he didn't of course have a bed for a dragon in his room. But the bed itself was the same as was the furniture.

Sighing heavily with a deep sorrow to his dark green eyes he gazed up at the heavens above. They're were the most vivid colors of the rainbow dancing so happily with the Valkyries singing beautiful. Though he knew just from the Viewing Day that the Valkyries songs didn't hold a candle to his sister's dragon Nightrainbow.

"God, I really wish I had a dragon of my own. It be nice since I'm the only one in this family never to have a dragon. Mom's got Cloudjumper, Hiccup's got Toothless, Una's got Nightrainbow and Dad's had two dragons!" sighing even more dejectedly he sobbed a moment then looked out at the Village.

Now that things had been reconstructed and were still looking grander and more beautiful every day as new souls came in, it was breathtaking. Again though even with the vibrant emerald grass as well as attractive nonetheless unusual flora all around him, he'd agreed with Una's opinion. That despite the fact that the beauty of Valhalla was astonishing in its own right, Earth itself would forever be the true jewel of beauty and wonder in all the Nine Realms.

Taking once last look around him he began to talk softly to himself once more about the thoughts plaguing his mind. He'd a lot of lonesome conversations with himself prior to Una and Stoick having come to Valhalla. He'd mainly talked with himself because he didn't have anyone else to talk to before. More to the point even souls needed to hear a voice or risk going insane in their afterlife! So he was used to talking to himself.

"I know Kara still busy fighting for the right for Dragon Souls to come here for their eternal resting. I've always felt that every single living individual with a heart has a soul and therefore should be allowed to be at rest here. I may not remember everything about living, but I know in my heart that I've always at least believed that. And I know since I'm a Haddock I'd be good with dragons. I just know it!"

"Well, as I recall son, you did say before your death that it was a family of Night Furies that led you and your sister to safety before that awful storm hit?" spoke a gentle voice behind him.

Boden looked quickly over his shoulder and saw his father at the door. Smiling a bit happier, he turned to face him and nodded. "Yeah, I do remember that as does Una. We may forever be the only victims of this cursed form of amnesia. Though I still remember the last four days alive before I was buried alive by that mudslide!"

"Well, come in the house and help me set up dinner. Kara is visiting for dinner tonight, remember? It is time for her weekly visit and we need to do our best to be good host, don't we?" Stoick replied with a laugh as he also ruffled his second son's hair fondly.

"Yes, we do, Dad. Especially after what hoops she had to jump through to make sure we could be with Mom on your twos' wedding anniversary. Even with a lot of Viewing Wells restored there still a limited number of them. Thus we're damn lucky we got one to watch Mom, Hiccup and Una at Lover's Cove!" he remarked gleefully as he and his dad hugged once. Then they walked into their home to get things ready for Kara.

As soon as they're inside both got swiftly to work and Boden hurried to do his half of the work. As he was doing it he continue to keep the conversation going. Once you _can actually have_ a conversation with someone every now and then you'd do anything to keep it going.

"Still I know at least Mom and me have one thing in common. And that's I'm no better a cook then her! Though like Una's said. We both do what we can and it's made out of love, so even if it does suck, we're still putting forth the effort!" he said as he started to set up the oak rounded square table. Going over to a cabinet he got out three golden goblets and a few fancy serving dishes.

"You know being the soul of Chief in Valhalla does come with a few perks when they build you your spirit home to dwell in. Seeing how we get all this cool stuff! I mean golden goblets? Nice!" he commented as he struggled to carry the heavy load over to the wooden table.

"Perhaps you ought to make two trips and not try to carry everything in one? And don't brag like that, it's unbecoming."

Boden scoffed a moment as he put things down on the table and cocked an eyebrow at his father and said, "No offense intended, Dad, but I know you and the rest of Berk wasn't exactly without a lot of bragging egotistical dolts. Vikings don't have the greatest sense of humility. At least Hiccup only seemed to fall prey to bragging once, when he was finally shutting up that dolt Snotlout! Ugh!"

"You're right that your older brother knew a lot more humility then most of the other Vikings, myself included at times. He got that from his mom. So much like his mom," Stoick commented in a melancholy tone as he brought over the small feast he'd been preparing.

"Well, I guess, it's a good thing we do have our own way of getting Spirit Food. That's there more here than just endless supply of the poison of wine! Even if I wasn't still a kid I'd never drink it! Ugh! Nasty stuff!" he shuddered.

Stoick chuckled amusingly at that as he put the meal of a boar with some small veggies around the plate.

"It's nice to know again while existing here is somewhat like living and other ways not, you're right that we still have our own kinda food. I doubt we'll ever fully understand it or anyone either living or dead could fully explain. If Odin himself can't explain the strange rules or ways of this realm I doubt anyone could."

"Well, as they say, Dad, go with the flow and don't questions things that don't really matter! This our world and we just live in it and nothing has to make sense. It is what it is and that's all we need to know and just accepted it. So we've got boar for the main course because obviously someone slayed and butchered one on Earth somewhere and from what I can gather on the food subject the spiritual essence of all living things on Earth someway gets up to us here. So again don't understand it but I ain't gonna question it either. Been here too long and just accepted that things won't ever be explain to total satisfaction, but just go with it!"

"You may not have the gift of humor like Hiccup, Boden, but you can crack a good joke every now and then, and have a bit of sarcasm at times. So you do have that in common with your brother."

"Nice to know I've got some things in common with the rest of the family. But what makes me different at the same time? That's what I've been wanting to know! I want to know what makes me me. At the same time I've kinda wanted to learn more about my brother by spending time with him. I miss Una terribly, still I'd rather spend time with both of them. I want to know more about my brother then just hearing about him. And I get the feeling he wants the same thing. But how is that gonna happen?" he muttered depressingly as the rest of the feast was put together.

Before his father could answer that question there was the rustling of wings. Kara was as gorgeously attractive as ever as she glided into the house through the open skylight. Everyone liked to showoff being a bragger or not. When you can show-off you do it no-matter-how humble you are normally. Everyone flaunts it at times, and Valkyries are no exception.

Kara was always one for a dramatic entrance for her weekly dinner visits. So tonight she arrived in a dazzling display of glittering gold shimmers. She of course was also one of the most graceful Valkyries too. There was no doubt about that one either!

"Hello, my friends. How have you been this week? Been super busy with my sisters preparing for the next Asgard Council Meeting. I've got a strong feeling this time the issue on if Dragon Souls may finally come here to rest as well will finally be decided. About time too, given I've only been fighting for this for about a millennium!"

"If you could tell us how that turns out I'd greatly appreciated it, Kara! Ever since I first arrived which again is so long I cannot remember even, but I've always wanted every living thing with a heart and soul to come here! Dragons especially given I've never known a more deserving creature which has just as much humanity as any human, and maybe more at times!" Boden proclaimed passionately as he poured her from a silver pitcher some ice cold berry juice. The same kind he used to make for Una when she'd a bad dream.

Again neither he nor she'd ever have their full memories returned, but there're a few things neither had forgotten either. Una remembered he'd always make berry juice for a bad dream. So while he couldn't cook like his mom who made good hot chocolate he made great juice.

"Thank you so much, Boden. And I'll be sure to keep you updated on the turn out on this decision. You and your father should know given your family personal relationship with dragons, you both at least deserve that much."

"We appreciate it, Kara. I'd like to know when both of my dragons times have come that I'll be reunited with them forever in this paradise."

"Well, real paradise, Stoick isn't how beautiful or seemingly perfect a world is. An imperfect world is what reality is. What true paradise is can be found here or anywhere there is love, family and friends. That's what makes something a home and a paradise. People not gold or silver or unnatural beauty. Paradise is found in the heart. Now what's for dinner? I'm famished from doing practice for the last three hours for the next aerial ballet show!"

"We've got roasted boar, some cabbage, and also we both worked together today to make pie. So let's eat!" Boden urged eagerly as he eyed the huge boar in the center of the table. He was licking his lips and drooling some too as he looked at that mouthwatering feast in front of him.

Dinner went well enough and the conversation was lively enough. They talked about a few recent events, like how the rebuilding of the Viewing Wells was going, some of the new souls, and what else might be brought up at the upcoming Council Meeting in Asgard in such a short time.

Still through all this chatter it was impossible not to notice that Boden was still heartbroken about something. So being the kind half motherly and half sisterly person she was Kara asked what was bugging him.

"Boden, if you've got something on your mind tell us, please. You've had something eating you up for the past month every time I come here for dinner. So speak your mind and you'll be free."

He toyed with his ponytail for a moment and cried some silver tears of his own. Then spoke in the same tone of his brother, "I just wanted to know more of who I am. That one of the two things eating me alive in a sense."

"What's the other thing eating you up?"

"I want more than anything else to somehow spend time with my siblings. That I want more than anything else! I want to spend time with my sister, though more importantly I want to get to know my own brother better, and spend real quality time with him! But alas that is only a dream here as it's a dream for them too. Since I do know them both well enough to feel we all wanted it but know it's impossible. Though even my own desire for a dragon of my own isn't as bad as the desire to spend time with them!" he confessed in breaking voice full of anguish.

Both Kara and Stoick exchange the exact same look that Valka and Hiccup had exchanged when Una told them of her dreams of Nightrainbow. And by the way Boden spoke of his desires made it clear he wanted them in the same way Una refused to have any dragon other than the one from her dreams. At the same time it looked like neither Kara nor Stoick knew how to help with that or if it could be done. Just as Hiccup and Valka weren't sure if Nightrainbow truly existed or not.

Stoick tried to bring comfort to his second son best he could. Though he fumbled a bit like he'd done with his first son. "I know what's like to miss someone terribly, Boden, but we can't let it consume us. We celebrate them and try and be happy as they wanted us to be happy."

"But it's not just missing someone, Dad, I want to know things! I want to know who I am! And I want to know my own brother! That isn't the same as missing someone! How will I ever know who I am if I can't even answer that question myself? What do I know for sure about myself?" he questioned with tears in his eyes to them. His eyes begging and dying for an answer to this rather simple yet unusual question.

"Well, we can answer a little of that, Boden. Based on what little happened in the last four days of your life and some things you've done here. We know for sure you're a good sailor, as you sailed the boat that brought you and Una to Berk all on your own without any help, plus you're good with your hands. Seeing how you would've to repair it after the storm damaged it. Also you did help with what you could with the rebuilding. So those are two things we know for sure." Kara pointed out sensibly.

Not looking very reassured Stoick pointed out a few more things they could be sure of his second son. "You've very clever, smart, and you did a good job of taking care of you and Una for those three days trapped in that Spirit Cavern. So you at least know some survival skills. In addition like anyone else in this family you do have a special connection to dragons. As it takes a lot to get a Night Fury's attention and loyalty."

"How can you be sure of that one, Dad?"

"Well, if both you and Una clearly remember that you're going down in the rough seas and that family of Night Furies helped you get to safe waters, they obviously trusted you. Furthermore, son, dragons are most loyal to those with kind hearts, compassion, and know respect. It took us Vikings 300 years to learn that one.

Again when it comes to Night Furies based on everything we ever saw with Hiccup and Toothless's bond, well it's not easy to earn a dragon's loyalty, that much is clear. Nevertheless it took a lot for Hiccup and Toothless just to get to bond. Thus you must have enough of a connection with dragons if one was willing to help save you two from dying in the endless big blue sea.

Likewise you've stated quite undoubtedly how much you've faith in in them and that they've got hearts and souls equally or sometimes greater than any human. Therefore I've no doubt if you did somehow get a dragon of your own you'd be able to train it no problem."

"Well, that's nice to know and think, Dad. Nevertheless I still need a few pointers from my brother nonetheless with that. If by some unknown miracle that happened. Though I confess if I ever got a dragon, I'd like a female. I just know I bond better with a female then a male is all."

"Well, when we feel something in our hearts we know it's the truth, even if we're dead and gone, Boden, the heart never dies as it lives on in the soul. For that reason if you feel that strongly a female is a better suit to you, you'd know that for sure that is the truth.

On the other hand, what your father also said is true. We also know you've got a lot of great charisma plus you're willing to do all you can to help anyone out. What's more you are a _very_ good listener. Consequently you can give good advice simply because you really listen not to just the words one speaks, but what they're truly saying with their hearts, and not their tongues. So you can be sure about those things about yourself." Kara said in an encouraging and soothing tone.

He still looked awfully depressed even with this bit of reassurance and it showed. For he'd been eager to eat and now it looked like he never wanted to eat again, even if souls need their own type of food apparently. Never had sadder eyes been seen.

"I know what you both say is true and it's nice to know a couple of things about myself. Still what is my special gift and talent? That I don't know. At least Una discovered she's got the gift of music and song. Though what am I good at I don't know. I've wondered for a long time since I died what makes me special and who I am. And I'll never really know nor will I ever get to be with my own brother and sister! I know life and the afterlife aren't fair but this is beyond an injustice!" he spoke in a breaking voice and he just shook angrily and then screamed once and took off to his bedroom sobbing even worse the Una had before Hiccup had come to help her.

Stoick and Kara looked at each other with the same painful heart wrenching look on their faces. It breaks a parent's heart like nothing else when their child is unhappy. And for Kara who was the Valkyrie of Children and how she'd been pretty much Boden's only friend before Una and Stoick had come looked just as awful. Children always mattered to her but again there was something special and meant more to her when it came to the Haddocks. She'd made it her duty a solemn vow to watch over and protect them and ensure their happiness above all else! She wasn't about to fail in that self-appointed duty no-matter-what!

"I don't know what to do about this one, Kara. I'm a father and a chief. I've done many things in my life and some things in my afterlife so far, yet I don't know how to make this one better. And I wish I did. I'd like it if they all could be together some way. That's the only thing that really would make this better. For all three of them. Though I don't know how to do that. I don't." Stoick confessed dishearten as they heard Boden still sobbing up in his room.

"I've got only a little advice that might help. It's not much but I'll give it my best shot. It's my duty to help children out and it's also my responsibility to watch over this unique and special family. So give me a few minutes, okay, Stoick?" Kara replied.

Taking a deep breath she fluttered up the stairs and slowly entered the bedroom that Boden had wanted for so long. To have a bed and room of his own in a house to call home was one of his wishes that had been fulfilled She only wished she could help grant the others.

"Boden? May I speak?"

"Go ahead, though I don't think anything you've got to say will fix this. Nothing gonna fix this one ever!" he said without looking up. He kept his face buried in the pillow and just kept crying.

She sat on the bedside and began to stroke him soothingly and humming a lullaby. Then she at last said what she could. Though even as she spoke to him she had no idea where the words were coming from. It was like they were speaking themselves and she didn't choose or think of these words. They just came out of nowhere.

"I cannot heal a broken heart, no this is true, though I know no dream or wish is truly impossible. If you wish on the right star it's sure to come true. Till then just wish tonight as the stars come out to play and as your dream the Spirit Night away who knows what might happen? Though one way or another I'm sure you'll have a wish come true tonight for sure. I must go now. Sleep on it and I swear by Spirit Sunrise all will be well. Love you, Boden. Sleep well and dream happily tonight," she spoke as she kissed his forehead and fluttered downstairs leaving him to think about her words.

Boden looked up as she left and pondered for a few moments what she'd said. Not sure what she'd been talking about he still thought maybe just sleeping would help. So he started to fluff up the pillow and make himself comfortable enough to sleep when he heard something zinging above him. Looking out of the huge window he say something that didn't happen often. There in the paint heavens above was some shooting stars. Strange thing was one was uncommon enough however now it was three of them. All of them falling as they became intertwined as they danced and streaked across the rainbow skies.

"I've got nothing to lose, but I wish oh stars of this magical and mighty realm. I wish more than anything that I could somehow spend time with my siblings. Even if I never really figure out who I am or who I used to be, I'd be happy enough just to be with my brother and sister. And really get to know my own big brother!" Boden wished with all his heart. Then having cried himself exhausted he hit the pillow and was fast asleep.

Unknowingly on Berk Hiccup was putting Una to bed at that exact same moment. Both looked as distraught as well as inconsolable as Boden was in Valhalla. Plus they too been crying a lot that night. Luckily for them Valka was still out for she wouldn't have been able to help anymore then Stoick was able to in this situation.

Hiccup pulled up the blanket to Una's chin and fondly stroked her hair. She sniffled once. "I wish we could do something, Hiccup! It's really unfair to all of us! I know I rightfully earned my second life, yet I still wish there was a way for a family of two worlds to become one. That's all I really want right now."

"Life and afterlife will never fair, Una, and I know I feel this is beyond an injustice too. Though I can't figure this one out and it's killing me too. I just want to know my own little brother some!" he replied sadly then they heard something zinging above them.

Both looked out the large window in Una's room and though the night was clear and bright they too saw those three strange intertwined shooting stars. Both of them closed their eyes and made the same wish as Boden just had. Wishing somehow they could be together.

"Well, goodnight, Una. Sleep well and dream sweet things. See you in the morning," he said as he kissed her forehead and went to his own room and both fell asleep at the same time.

Those stars that had been seen in both Valhalla and on Earth looked even more unusual. As they fell faster to the Earth they then glowed brightly with an unnatural glow and crackled with mysterious energy. They then all finished falling but as they did they illuminated the skies even brighter with colors that never been seen or could be described ever again. When the sky alit with that energy it was like a lot of sparkles seemed to just fall onto somehow the Haddock Siblings both in Valhalla and on Berk.

All three had been sleeping peacefully as could be. Then one by one all three awoke as if some supernatural force had commanded it. And all were shocked where they were.

Una felt for sure she was just dreaming the same dream again. For she was once again in that magical meadow. But even if she was sure she was just dreaming again one way or another she could feel this wasn't a simple dream.

Then someone tapped her shoulder and she spun around and saw it was Hiccup. This seemed to confirm for her this was just her dreaming again. But he gave her a look she didn't think she'd be able to dream.

"Una? What's this place? What's going on? I feel like I don't know how to put it into words. But there something about this place I can't describe. It's like a dream and yet not a dream at the same time. I know that doesn't make any sense, however that's how it feels!"

"You've never spoken quite like that when I've been dreaming."

"I don't think, Una, that this is just you dreaming of this place, nor do I think it just my dream either. I believe by some means we're in the same dream. Like we're both sharing a dream."

"Hello! Where am I? What is this place? Why am I standing in a meadow when I've never seen it before! Is this a dream or what? What's going on?!" called out a confused voice on the horizon. A voice that sounded exactly like Hiccup's own, but he wasn't speaking.

"Could it be?" both siblings said at the same time as they saw a figure at the other end of the meadow. Hiccup quickly swung Una on his shoulders and they took off running. The person on the other side was running too towards them. Everyone was running so fast that they couldn't stop in time and all collided like the dragons had in the race so long ago. The force of the impact knocked everyone out for a few minutes. They really had felt the intense pain as if this wasn't a dream. For it was impossible in dreams to be hurt, you certainly wouldn't be getting bruises forming from hitting someone. Or at least not in a normal dream you wouldn't!

Then they all came too at the same time and blinked in disbelief. "UNA! HICCUP!"

"BODEN!"

"IS THIS A DREAM OR NOT? BECAUSE THIS SURE DOESN'T FEEL LIKE A DREAM SINCE IT HURT WHEN WE HIT! WHY ARE WE YELLING AND SAYING THE SAME THING?" they all cried at the same time. Then they all hugged tightly and they felt like they could feel.

They'd had dreams before of course. On the other hand none had felt this realistic and certainly never felt true pain or warmth in a dream. This was extremely strange without a doubt. This was even odder then how souls existed in Valhalla! What was going on? Was this a dream or not?

"I must be dreaming to see you two! All my thoughts lately have been just wanting to spend time with you. So it makes sense I'd dream about you. But still, this doesn't feel like a dream." Boden said slowly as he and Hiccup just looked at each other with most interest.

"I don't know either, Boden, to be honest. But Una and I've wanted nothing more than to be with you for a while now. It make sense we dream of you. But how is it possible for all of us to have the same dream at the same time?"

"That's the thing, bro! Kara explained it to me and Dad that all the Nine Realms have a different flow of time! It's next to impossible to have things happen all at the same time! Our flow of time is not the same as Earth. Which admittedly Kara said is lucky when Dagur and Hel attacked Valhalla they threw off the flow of time, so you, Una and Mom could return to Earth without decades gone by!"

"Kara told you that, Boden? What else has our special friend told you lately, big brother?"

"Well, Una, she's done her duties and more than that. She was just at our house tonight for her weekly visit…"

"Home? Visit? Dinner? What? Explain, little brother? This is utter gobbledygook and confusion for me! I don't understand what the hell you're talking about and I've had to listen to the Twins for years! They make almost no sense and that's a fact! In addition you're finally calling Dad your dad too? When did that happen?"

"Yeah, as I recall you said you'd never called Stoick-daddy, anything but "Stoick"! So when did you start calling him Dad and Valka-mommy Mom?" Una inquired in her own confusion.

"Well, I'd like to explain everything. But if this is just my dream, what's the point? You'll never really know and when I wake up I'll probably won't remember this meeting anyway. Not a lot of people recall their dreams, same goes for souls. Still why explain if it's in vain?"

"Well, before you can explain, my brother, we need one question answered. And that is, is this a dream or not? What's really going on? That we need answered before we can do anything else, or it will be all for naught."

"Well, my two big brothers who you're both my best friends and I mean that, who's gonna answer that question?"

"I will," spoke a musical angelic voice full of love and warmth. Before they could find the source an explosion of indescribable colors and shimmering sparkles went off like a supernova above them.

The siblings had to shield their eyes or risk going blind by this intense illumination. When all was settled down they looked up and there hovering above them more beautiful if even possible was Kara. She seemed to be crying tears of happiness and had the biggest smile of happiness on her face.

"KARA!" everyone cried at the same time as the angelic woman slowly and silently descend from the skies above and landed in the middle of them. Una who hadn't seen her special friend since being reborn, though she thought of her often immediately raced into her wide open arms and they hugged tightly both shedding tears of elation.

"Oh, Kara! I've missed you so! Have you missed me at all?" Una asked hopefully and the Valkyrie simply smiled and kissed her forehead and that answered Una's question.

Hiccup bowed respectfully to the Valkyrie and spoke as respectfully as he could to her. "Kara, it is an honor and a privilege to be in your amazing presences once more. I hope you know I've done what you and all of others from Odin to my father asked of me. I've kept my promise and will continue to keep my promise of taking care of Una and giving her the best life she can have. I've never broken that solemn vow. So I've not failed in the duty that was bestowed up on me. I hope you know that and it brings you comfort to know that."

Still holding Una Kara strolled over to the young Chief. She laid her right hand on his face and stroked him fondly. Then she kissed his forehead and smiled warmly once more.

Hiccup was blushing from that, since he knew that probably no-one else had ever had a Valkyrie kiss them before. Still now all three of the siblings were still looking at this special woman for an explanation as to what the hell was going on.

"Kara, you said you had answers for my big brother, Una and I, and I told you before I wish never to be left hanging again on anything. So before infinity ends, can you explain what the hell is going on?!" Boden demanded in a slightly uncouth tone, though he'd a right to use it.

"I'll explain best I can, my cherished friends. But know this, all of you, it is not really me doing the talking. The words that come from my mouth are from the universe itself speaking through me. The universe has plans of its own and they remain a mystery to even us, the Valkyries and Gods. We no more understand what the universe itself has in mind within its mysterious web of the grand design of its own creation. Though one thing is clear for sure. You're all fated to meet and it's all part of all of yours ultimate destinies that will show you all how to play your parts with whatever comes in the future. That's about all I can say for myself."

"Wow! And I thought Una could think and say profound things, and she's only five!" Hiccup remarked in a stunned voice.

His brother had the same stunned expression and added, "I'd have to agree, Hiccup. Una's always been much more mature for her age than most. It actually worries me some."

"Why would the way I think and talk worry anyone?" Una asked confused as she snuggled closer to Kara's breast and the beautiful winged woman just smiled more brightly.

"I'll answer the best way I can for all three of you. After all you're all my responsibility. It's more than my job of being the Valkyrie of Children. I'm the one whose duty it is too watch over this unique but nevertheless extraordinary family. And before you ask, Hiccup, 'cause I can tell what you're thinking and about to say. No, the Gods didn't bestow that duty on me. It's a duty of my own choosing but I feel nonetheless, Hiccup, it is part of my destiny and is my duty regardless what anyone else says or tells me. I know that this is part of who I am and I will do it till infinity ends watch over the Haddock family. Whether it be Stoick and Boden in Valhalla or you, Una and your mother on Berk. That's is my duty and no-one gonna tell me otherwise!"

"Wow," he said again and then blushed a bit more. "I guess I should feel honored that my family has its own guardian Valkyrie watching over it. Nice. Now please explain what this place is and if this is a dream or not? Please?"

"Very well, but let's get a bit more comfortable, so I can explain. Or to be more accurate, the universe is speaking through me to all three of you. Boden I'm sure you can make us more comfortable. So please do that."

"How? How do I do anything to make us comfortable? I'm sure it be nicer if we had some shade and perhaps a picnic of some sort. But it's not like I can just wish us up…oh my gods!" he exclaimed in surprise for as he'd been speaking his words became reality and a very beautiful but unusual tree sprang up and a magnificent picnic lay underneath it.

"Okay, um what did I just do? And how?" he asked confused but as everyone stomachs started rumbling they quickly went over to the picnic and started to enjoy what had somehow been conjured up by Boden's words.

"For someone who can't cook to save his afterlife, little brother, you sure can dream up a lot of tasty treats!" Hiccup complimented kindly which made Boden blush even redder then his brother had before.

"Thanks, bro. Now, let's finally hear what the universe is dying to say to us! I may have all eternity but you guys don't. So let's hear what's going on, and why?"

"Very well, please remember this isn't really me talking or at least I'll let you know when it is me talking. For now let the words flow!" Kara spoke softly.

For a moment she seem to be perfectly still and then when she spoke it was still her same honey toned voice of love and warmth, yet all three of them knew it wasn't her at the same time.

"You've all been brought here to this special place by your strong and unselfish desire to be together. For as Kara has said no-one but the universe itself really knows the answers to the mysteries of the grand design of things in it. In any of the Nine Realms we all play our part and yet sometimes we need some help to play it. Also even if life and the afterlife can be unfair it would be wrong if the three of you never got to spend some time together. For all three of you have a strong bond that will only get stronger as these visit continue. And one day you'll understand that all of you play a part for all the Nine Realms. So welcome to the Realm between the Realms. A place that is neither of life or death or here or there. But a world all its own which none of the other Realms have claims too. As neither does life or death or the rules that govern them."

"Realm between the Realms? Okay, I'm officially lost, do either of you my brothers get what's going on?"

"Well, all I know for sure, Una is that they're Nine Realms. I've never heard of a tenth. So even if I'm smart and clever I don't get it either, sorry, sis," Hiccup admitted in his own confusion.

Boden looked clueless too for a few moments and then spoke, "Well, I don't fully understand it myself, though I think I've got sorta of idea of what going on. If we're in the Realm between the Realms it's kinda like the Archways in the way. But it's like we're in the space the Archways occupied in the middle. Like the entrance and exit are different locations, but we're in the middle so we're between the Realms in a kinda of anti-realm. So in the space between the barriers. That's what I'm getting."

"Wow, Boden! You could be even smarter than me! That I like to know more of!"

"Not really, smarter, bro, though I think because I've been in Valhalla longer, I just understand the Realms a bit better is all. So is that what this is? The in-between? Like limbo but a much pleasanter and better version of it?" Boden asked cautiously.

"You're very wise, Boden. You speak the truth. This is an in-between space between all the Realms. And it's the one place you three can meet anytime you like to do whatever you wish. And anything and everything is possible in this realm. Of course there're a few rules."

"Regrettably, Kara or Mr. or Miss or however you address the universe speaking, we understand they're rules. I'm a living exception to the number one rule of death. That what is dead and gone cannot be restored. But I guess to every rule in the universe there is an exception or a way to bend it without breaking it!" Una spoke up with a giggle. She was smiling so widely and brightly it was almost more blinding then when Kara appeared.

Kara once more nodded and spoke and the universe spoke once more through her. "The main rule of this place is you can only come here when you're souls take flight, in other words only whilst you dream can this world be accessed. For when one dreams their soul enters this Realm, even depart souls come here.

For you could have eight dreams in one night and all you sleep is eight hours. However here like the other Realms time passes differently. So you'll have ample time to bond and play or do whatever you like here.

Still when dawn comes in either Valhalla or Earth whichever comes first you'll return to where you belong. Sadly that is fact. But another fact is as long as you're here in this Realm you can do whatever you want whilst you're here. You're only limited by your imaginations."

"So let me see if I got this straight. As long as we're all asleep and desire each other's company enough we can come here anytime we slumber and do whatever we want? And does that mean we can bring others here eventually?" Hiccup asked for clarification.

"I assume you mean would it be possible for you to bring your dragons and parents here as well? Eventually yes. But for now this place is you're three's sanctuary so you may do whatever you like and I'll be watching over you from a distance. I'm speaking now again. So I'll protect and watch over you three while you're here, but I won't interfere with your bonding time." Kara finished speaking as she clarified it all.

"Well, this is all very cool and fascinating and this is sure to be super fun! So as we're burning the moonlight so to speak, I've waited a long time to hang out with both my big brothers who are my best friends forever!" 

"And I've looked forward to getting to know my brother personally for a long time too!" both Hiccup and Boden said at the same time. They looked at each other in a bit of shock that they could think and talk as if they're twins or something.

"Understood. For now, Una's right. You've only a limited amount of time and since this is your first dreamtime bonding night I suggest you make it the most memorable. I'll be out of sight but not far away either. Have fun!" Kara told them as she kissed and hugged each other them. Then with a gleam to her teal eyes and a smile she shoot into the air like a blazing comet.

"Well, you heard the lady! We've got only whilst we dream to hang out! And since this is something we've all wanted a long time, I'd say let's make the most of it!" Boden exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, it seems only fair, Boden, that we get to do what you want first. Since Una and I've spend the last eight and half months together. So we want to catch up with you. So tonight it's all you! So tell us what's going on and when did you finally decided it was okay to call Dad, dad?" Hiccup asked curiously as he sliced up a big delicious looking cake that he'd conjured up at that moment. In a dream you might as well dream big right?

"Thanks! We don't have something this tasty in Valhalla, I can tell you that! Hmm. Strawberries? Nice touch to dream of! This is great! We don't get a lot of fruit in our Spirit Food. Since in a sense the food of the souls is like the souls of the food of Earth. Or at least some type of essences of things found on Earth. But something as good as these strawberries? Not very often if at all!"

"Didn't know you liked strawberries, Boden. I only had them once years ago during one of Trader Johann's visits. He had gone a long way to get them and well since there was a limited supply, Dad had to actually trade one of his special wines to get them! Nevertheless I may've only got to eat them once but never forgot their amazing taste!"

"Wish I had gotten some when Trader Johann was here for my first visit with him. Though I did get a lovely golden lyre free of charge for putting up to six endless hours of boring stories!" Una replied with a giggle as she bit into one huge really red strawberry.

"So, that's what that instrument Dad and I saw you trying to play during that part of the Viewing Day. We're wondering what you'd gotten and how."

"Viewing Day? Can you start the story at the beginning, Boden? Not the middle?"

"Well, I'm the middle child in this family, but yeah I can start the story at the beginning," he said with some laughter. Taking only a moment to savor his own giant strawberry he began to sing a tale he'd wanted too for a long time.

"It was shortly after your rebirth, Una that I came to realization. Even if we're forever the victims of what Kara deems "Spiritual Amnesia", which she thinks is a result of the prolonged exposure of the spiritual energy of that Cavern, as well as the suddenness of our deaths, that deprived of us of our memories, I understood something important at last."

"Which is what, big brother?"

"That for all the things I thought mattered didn't really mattered. Not after what Stoick had done for both of us. Giving us a home, family and just being the loving parent we needed so long. Something I hadn't had in long time. Just as long as you of course, Una, but longer in the sense of how lonely I was in Valhalla before our brother set you free and reunited us."

"You're still very welcome for that, Boden. Now tell us more about you and Dad?"

"Well, after all that happened during the Siege and how Stoick didn't treat me like anything less than a true son and never got us confused, I realized that all my worries didn't mean anything at all. And I'm not betraying whoever gave me life as Mom and Dad pointed out family true family is about love and not blood. So even if I can't remember my own birth parents, I still have a parent who cares about me. And that what truly matters. So I started calling Stoick "Dad" and well it feels good and well our bonds only gotten stronger. So I'm sure once we've had more time here to ourselves, when the time comes to bring dragons and Mom and Dad here our family will really have wonderful memories to make!"

"I'm glad you're finally calling Stoick-daddy, 'dad' Boden. That brings a lightness to my heart. It will make Valka-mommy very happy. She was very sadden at first about spending her anniversary as a widow."

"Yeah, Mom wasn't happy at all about that."

"Neither was Dad to be honest. But we're watching from the Viewing Wells while you spent it at Lover's Cove. So you can tell Mom she wasn't alone and she got her second anniversary even if it's not in the manner she really wanted. We're far."

"What is a Viewing Well and a Viewing Day? You didn't explain that."

"Well, it's a long story and I'm afraid I can't tell you it all. Though the short version is we've got a special location in Valhalla called The Courtyard of Viewing Wells. Basically enchanted wells that allow the souls of the departed to check in on their loved ones. A Viewing Day is what it called when you get to do just that.

Dad and I got a special one with just Kara after all but five were destroyed because of Dagur and Hel. We also wanted to get away from the headache from the never-ending partying and Kara felt if we had a Viewing Day then I'd be able to use that to help persuade the souls to help rebuild with Dad leading the efforts."

"A Viewing Day is very special, Hiccup. It's always magical and you never know what you'll see or what's going to happen!" Una chimed in.

"What do you see on this Viewing Day?"

"The Wells have the power to show significant events of the recent past, a few moments of the present and shadows of the future. Which again isn't always guaranteed to happen, but it almost nine out of ten likely to happen. So I can't tell you what future events we witnessed. Though I did see you win that Dragon Race and a few other things during the past. And you're having a picnic in a glen during the present."

"Wow, at least can I tell Mom that Dad was with her at Lover's Cove again? Even if you can't tell us what the future is gonna happen for us, can I at least tell her that?"

"That I think is alright. So this might perk your interest. Kara is going to a Council Meeting in Asgard soon. She's gonna continue her campaign to fight for the right that dragon souls to come to Valhalla."

"You mean to say dragons don't come to Valhalla when they die? You mean I could die and never even see Toothless again?" he asked in shock.

"Not yet they don't, bro. Though I've wanted them to come for as long as I can remember in my afterlife. I've always believe that every living thing that has heart has humanity therefore has a soul too. And I do believe dragons have as much right to be in Valhalla as human souls do! I've wanted a dragon of my own for some time too."

"I got a dragon, Boden. I dreamed about him! His name is Nightrainbow and he can sing! So can I! I've got the gift of music in me! Can you believe it?!"

"That was part of the significant events of the past we Viewed. Still if I had a dragon I want female simply cause I know a girl dragon would be a better suited to me. And no offense to you brother, but doesn't just about everyone else have male dragons?"

"Other than Fishlegs' dragon Meatlug and Astrid's dragon Stormfly? Yeah. I don't have much experience I admit training females. Love to see what you could do though. I've got a feeling since you're my brother and a Haddock you could train a dragon no problem."

"With a few pointers from you, big brother. I didn't learn without your help and neither would Boden if he did acquire a female dragon of his desire. Though I've got no doubt, Boden, if I was destined to meet Nightrainbow, if you feel that strongly about a female dragon being your own? Chances are you've got a destined dragon too. What kind or when you'll meet her I don't know. But all of us can tell you there is a dragon for everyone. So I've got a good feeling you'll find your own dragon come hell or high water. Then we can all really play Dragon Air Tag!"

All of them laughed and just kept talking. As they talked they planned what they do on future visits and truly the possibilities were endless! But one thing was absolutely clear. Not even death could keep them apart and little by little the siblings would have their hearts desire of being together! Even if it only could come about whilst they slumbered just having the chance to hang out and bond was better than never having this chance at all!

So no matter how hard the days to come whether they be on Berk or in Valhalla they at least knew they'd have something to look forward too as they slept. And they knew one day all of the family be here in the Realm between the Realms. And hopefully one day Boden would somehow get a dragon of his own and Hiccup could teach him too.

So as the rest of the magical night played out they knew even when the waked they wouldn't be sad that their first visit was over. They'd be happily looking forward to the next night and what else they could possibly bring to this amazing world of their own! And knowing Kara was nearby to bond with them too was nice bonus!

So yeah dreamtime would be the best time in the days to come! That was for sure!


	20. A destiny in the afterlife ain't easy!

A destiny in the afterlife ain't easy!

Giggling and laughter filled the air of the enchanting land of the Realm between Realms. Since the locations itself was only limited by ones imagination the Haddock siblings had all agree to make the skies above appear to like the colors of sunset for their visit tonight. So the coppery ball of sky fire was just sitting perfectly on the last spot of the horizon with the richest of golden orange, vibrant magenta in addition to the most amazing purple filling the heavens above.

As for the land? It seemed to be a set part of this extraordinary realm for them to have that an amazing tree nearby from their first visit. Everything else seemed to change based on their changing whims every night they came here. On the other hand they kept that tree standing tall. It just got more and more beautiful and incredible with each visit. It was meant to symbols their family tree and how amazing their family was and how it kept changing and growing.

Right now watching from under the shade of the trees beautiful green leaves that had Valka's Lilies decorating the tree leaves as well was Kara. She was being very quiet and smiling happily as she watched over her precious friends and charges as they engaged in their chosen activity for this visit. They'd been doing these visits for about the equivalent of two and half Earth weeks of time. She enjoyed the bonding time herself since she could also bond with them while doing her duty of protecting them. Though she felt at the moment it best to let the big brothers teach what their little sister what this activity was on their own.

For right now Boden and Hiccup were attempting to teach Una how to swim. Boden had created the most beautiful lake to teach her in. It was as clear as crystal and looked like obsidian in color. And he'd made the water temperature perfect as well. He was already in the water and waiting patiently as Hiccup was trying to ease a clearly scared Una to get in the water.

"Don't be scared, Una! The water's fine! You're not gonna drown! We're both here to help you learn, so come on in, it's okay!" Boden tried coaxing her gently but she was still standing stubbornly at the edge.

"Umm…you sure… I'm not gonna drown? Are you sure you can teach this, Boden? I mean maybe it be better to learn on Berk then here…" she stuttered as she tugged her lilac tips nervously.

"Una, I wouldn't let you drown whether we're on Berk or here in this Realm. And yeah, I'm lousy when it came to teaching you how to read and write. That yes I'm bad at. But if I've rediscovered anything about myself lately, I know I'm a damn good swimmer."

"Besides, Una, we can't learn on Berk right now. It's too cold, with Snoggletog only four weeks away. I told you when our holiday gets here it gives you frostbite on your spleen from how cold it gets. We wouldn't be able to get to your swimming lessons till next spring! You did say this was something you did want to learn, didn't you?" inquired Hiccup kindly as he tried to also coax her to the water.

"Yes….I want to learn. I'm still scared though. What if I drown?"

"You really think me or Hiccup would let you drown, Una? We'll always be here for you. Regardless if it's here in this Realm or on Berk. We both promise to always be there for you. No-matter-what!"

"Besides, you'd only drown if you imaged you would. We'll take it nice and easy and learn little by little. So when spring does get here you'll be swimming better than a Scauldron! First thing you've got to do though? Is get your feet wet! So come on. We'll both hold onto you if it makes you feel better." Hiccup assured her as he got into the water himself and both he and Boden held out their arms.

Taking a deep breath Una finally but slowly got into the water and she was panicking at first but after a few moments she finally relaxed. Her brothers were there and Kara was still watching nearby. So she was as safe as she could be.

"There nothing to worry about, sis. We've got you. We start with the basics and over the next few weeks here will slowly build up your confidence and soon you'll be swimming like a pro. I promise!" Boden vowed as he made sure the water level wasn't too deep.

"Okay, I believe you, Boden. You promise to help too, right, Hiccup?"

"I'll do whatever I can to help my little sister out. That's my promise too. So let's start with the basics of just getting use to the water."

So they covered steps one and two for most of their visit. Which was just getting used to the water and then getting comfortable enough to blow some bubbles underwater. So being friendly and easing the fear slowly. And Boden was right he was a very good swimmer.

After about an hour and half of this they felt Una had had enough for the night. As a result they got out perfect lake, and although they could've just whim themselves dry, they conjured up a nice little fire with big glasses of icy cold berry juice plus some mouthwatering strawberry cake to delight in.

Turned out all the Haddock siblings absolutely _loved_ strawberries. Even if Hiccup only gotten to eat them once many years ago, but sharing them that first visit his brother and sister loved them so much! As a result every single visit they always conjured up the biggest reddest and ripest most delicious tasting strawberries they could imagine. Even Kara had enjoyed this exotic treat when they had given her some to try.

So while they enjoyed the cake they talked about what else was going on in both Valhalla and on Berk. Hiccup was telling his brother and sister all about the upcoming winter holiday Snoggletog. He also delighted them in telling them what happened the first Snoggletog after they made peace with the dragons.

Both Boden and Una were laughing gleefully as he told them about how Astrid's new ideas didn't exactly go over well. Particular her yaknog which wasn't fit for human consumption. And how it was Meatlug kidnapping him which Astrid had told Fishlegs he'd done first, that finding out one Meatlug was a girl and two that the dragons went to a special island to lay their eggs, which unfortunately they learned the hard way exploded!

"So, how did you build the Nursery then safely so the dragons didn't have to leave every year? Since it was hard enough bringing over 300 hatchlings back to Berk once, wasn't it, big brother?" Una asked with a giggle. She was giggling so much some of the juice came out of her nose. Both her brothers laughed at that and Boden cleaned her up.

"Yeah, tell us more about that. How did this Dragon Nursery come to be? And what lead you to making Skullette and her cousins Firefang be in charge of it? I did see some of it during the past events of the Viewing Day. So explain, please."

"Well, since it caused everyone a lot of heartache, myself included after that first Snoggletog, which again is a mystery why we chose such a stupid name!"

"Yeah, we've noticed that no offence, big bro, but Vikings have bad taste in names. No offence!"

"None taken, little bro! It's a fact we've got bad taste in names! Though at least now I know why I was named Hiccup. Given I was born early, still thanks to the Treasure of Hamish II it wasn't such a bad thing, to be a runt."

"Nope, it wasn't. That's one of our favorite tales Stoick-daddy would tell us!"

"Well, anyway, I worked extremely hard for an incredibly long time, with countless sleepless nights till I finally finished designing the Nursery. Which mind you was in-between battling, Alvin, Dagur, the Screaming Death and any other little thing that was keeping us busy at the time! So quite the headache mind you! I needed to dip into the ice blocks more than once!"

Giggling again Boden repeated what his brother and sister had said months ago. "They totally need to invent something else to take away a headache other than freezing your brain off to do it!"

"You're right about that one too, little bro. We really do need a better way to cure a headache! But back to the story. Well once I got the plans done we started to build it. We found the perfect location and it took a full three and half months to build it to my precise specifications, plus getting some of that hot spring water from the island, as well as a few other things. Nevertheless in the long run we got it done by some miracle. So now the dragons don't have to go away and we can have the eggs hatch safely without destroying the village!"

"Congratulations on that one, bro. Wish I could've helped. I may still not know too much about myself, but as Kara's pointed out I am good with my hands."

"We could've used a lot more help that much is for sure! Though it wasn't long after we got it done that I decided on Skullette to be in charge. I never interacted with her a lot beforehand to be honest. Though she was always nice to me before I trained Toothless. I've only really realized that lately to be honest."

"Well, as far as I've been able to tell when I've been helping out in the Nursery Skullette and Firefang seemed to care a lot about you, big brother. They obviously respect you greatly. Not to mention they're one of the few people on the island, who do remember you're just a 20 year old kid who can't solve all the problems of the island! Though in Skullette's own words she's the best midwife on Berk. She's told me many tales of how many people and animals she's helped bring into the world. And Firefang told me a lot about the children she's babysat for while working on her poetry skills."

"It makes me and Dad happy in Valhalla to know those two are almost like big sisters for you, Una. Let them know it's appreciated."

"Well, wish I could, Boden. But we agreed to keep this place a secret to everyone but Valka-mommy and Stoick-daddy. And our dragons of course. But they can keep a secret since they can't speak English. Still we've only told Valka-mommy and she only hopes one day she and Stoick-daddy will eventually be allowed to join us here. With our dragons too."

"Well, just say you think then we'd appreciate it. That won't be a lie. Dad did tell me I shouldn't lie."

"Yeah, Dad had his flaws but yeah hard to lie to him! Speaking of Dad, how is he doing in Valhalla?"

"We've had our own problems. Both in our own relationship which to be honest is normal for any kid with a parent. Though we still have our own problems with the other souls of the Village of Valhalla. I can honestly say this, Hiccup. If Dad wasn't around things would be even more chaotic and there'd be even more problems in the hereafter then there're before. I've lived in Valhalla long enough to know we've had a lot of the time a lack of much needed leadership and need some extra guidance. It takes a special kinda person to make sure things run smoothly, and that the sweet hereafter is not made to seem like we're stuck with Hel in her frozen wasteland, like Dagur is for rest of time!"

"So, you're saying because Dad was a Chief in life its helping those in death?"

"Pretty much. Life in Valhalla isn't always perfectly perfect. Especially when Odin not been there for some time. He visits every so often but that's gotten fewer and in between lately. From what Kara's said at her weekly dinner visits, Odin's been swamped with a lot of crap for a while now, so it's been a lot of extra burdens on him. So he's not been able to do all his normal duties."

"Wow! And I thought I was busy being the new Chief! What I've got to deal with must seem like a piece of cake compared to whatever the highest ranking God of Asgard got to deal with if he's that swamped!"

"Yeah, sounds like he'd be neglecting his wife a few times too, if he's that busy. Like how Stoick-daddy did once to Valka-mommy. Or you to me," Una piped up as she finished her cake.

"Point taken, sis. Still no need to taking a parting shot like that. Neither Dad or Mom would like to hear you speak like that."

"Sorry."

"Well, I hate to cut your visit short. I know it still many hours from Spirit Sunrise or Earth's Sunrise. Admittedly you should've at least three more hours together. On the other hand I need to get back to Valhalla and to Asgard myself. So I'm very sorry, but I've to cut this bonding time short tonight. And to warn you all it might be a bit longer then you like before you can come back for your next visit." Kara apologized as she fluttered over to the siblings.

They looked stunned and surprised. Una who was rushing to hug Kara like she always did when it was time to leave asked the question all them were thinking. "Why? Why does our visit have to be cut short? And why is it gonna be some time before we see each other again, Kara?" she inquired sadly with tears in her big sapphire eyes.

Kara smiled motherly at her favorite little girl, hugging her close and kissed her forehead. "I know this seems terribly unfair and very bad timing indeed. Since you've all been bonding and enjoying these past two and half weeks. And I really hate this had to come up just when you're beginning your swimming lessons. Though it can't be helped, Una, sweetie. The time of the next Asgardian High Council Meeting is coming up. And since I'm a member and attending it, I cannot be here to watch over you three while the meeting is going on. These meetings take a long time by both Earth time and Valhalla time. So sadly it's gonna be awhile till we can all get together again. When I cannot say myself as again these meetings take a lot of time and it's never certain when they start to when they finish. All that can be said is the take a _very_ long time."

"Well, it sucks, but we all understand that we cannot be here without you watching and protecting us. So, Una and I will try our best to bear it till we can come back. Though how do we know when we can come back?" Hiccup asked in his own depressing voice.

He and Boden glanced at each other with identical looks of being glum and depressed by this news. They'd just really been getting to know each other and both also wanted to continue the swimming lessons as well. So this sucked for them big time. Though also sucked that Una be separated again from Boden for a long time, which was bad enough too.

"Don't worry. I'll give you both a sign when it will be time to come back. I'll be able to tell Boden myself. Though I'll make sure to give you two a special sign so you'll know when you can come back. Though, we must leave now. So say your goodbyes and just think of the stories you'll have to tell next visit. Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say," she tried to joke lightheartedly as she hugged Una one final time and watched the siblings all cry and hug.

"See you both later, love you!" Boden said sadly to which they replied in equal sadness, "We love you both too!"

Then everyone was forced to return their proper places. Though all of them woke up even though it was still far from dawn on either side. Still they all cried a few moments and then tried to go back to sleep even though they knew their dreams wouldn't be happy for the rest of that evening.

Spirit Sunrise was the first sunrise between the two locations, so Boden woke up first. He was clearly not happy about this news about not getting another visit for unknown amount of time. He just got over being depressed and now he felt like that storm cloud was coming back in full force.

"Well, you can't control anything in life, and I guess you can't control things in the afterlife anymore either. It's just really bad timing! Well might as well see what this new day here in Valhalla brings. But first might as well get cleaned up!" he muttered gloomy to himself. Throwing off the blanket he headed over to where an old chipped washbasin sat.

His reflection showed he'd been crying in his sleep again and sighing he got a washcloth plus some soap. Then he began to scrub his face harder than even his mom did when she was trying to give Una a bath. After about ten minutes of this and running a quick comb through his auburn hair he felt as presentable as he ever was gonna be. Only stopping to make his bed he then headed downstairs to see what his father was up too.

Stoick at the moment was doing exactly what he'd done when he was alive and in need of relaxing. Meaning he was whittling ducks and he was humming his song as he did it. It didn't look at first as if he had any inkling that his second son was up as he didn't look up.

Though before Boden came into view he did speak, "Good morning, son. You must've had some visit in that strange Realm last night, seeing how you slept in so late. You missed the new arrivals. I didn't go myself but I could hear them come nonetheless. I made you some breakfast, it's on the table. It's not much, I'll admit. The cupboards are almost bare."

Picking up a plate of toast, eggs, some boar sausage, with some apple juice he smiled and walked over to his chair. "Thanks, Dad. I think I've figured out mostly how we, the souls of the departed, get our own unique spirit food. If every living thing has a life, spirit and a name on Earth, then it's logical that their essences is what comes to us for our own food. Though yeah livestock is one thing, all the same dragons still have a right for their souls to end up here to rest in peace, not for us to make a bowl of mutton out of!" he stated strongly as he took a big bite out of his sausage.

Chuckling good-naturedly Stoick stopped whittling for a moment and took a drink from his own mug. Then he saw that Boden's manners still weren't the best. "Boden, you need to eat slower and take smaller bites. Una never had this much of a problem. And she was the one constantly reminding _me of my manners!_ "

Gulping the remains of his breakfast down incredibly noisily as well as extremely boorishly he then blushed some. Looking guilty as he put the plate down, "I know, Dad, I know. Una was always one for good manners. She even expects her dragon Nightrainbow to have them! I've never been the best when it came to table manners, I can admit to that, but otherwise I'm a pretty respectful young man. Or at least I think I am. She still calls me and Hiccup out on it though when we've had our small treats in the Realm between the Realms."

"I guess it's a girl thing. Your mom didn't like my bad manners anymore then her cooking was the best. Still I knew to at least eat what she served even if it wasn't the best. In marriage there're things you say and do and other things you don't say or do. You know when and where to pick your battles. And remember it's still about compromise at times too."

"Glad to know that! Still," he began as he glanced around their home and seeing things were about as bare and scarce as it was the day Una found that wedding chest, he continued on, "Seeing how the Spirit Food Market will be appearing in a little under two hours, I can go get us some spirit food. I'm sure since you've already whittle five ducks means you're gonna be busy helping solving a problem or two today."

"Well, yeah, I'm gonna do what I can to help. Someone's got to do something or everything gonna go to the dogs all over again! Things just seem to keep coming unglued and I seem to be the best person to help sort it out. I never imaged when I died I still be playing Chief. But it seems that's my purpose in life and death. That's my part of the grand plan as far as I can see. So yeah, I'm gonna go help settle a small feud that started a few days ago between two new souls who aren't really agreeing where their Soul Homes are to be built in the Village," he spoke in a bit of a tired voice.

"Didn't sleep well, Dad? Or is this more exhausting then you expect the afterlife to be? Just because we're supposed to be at 'rest' doesn't necessarily mean we get to rest as others think we do."

"A bit restless, but you still must've had a good time last night with your brother and sister right?"

Crying a bit he confessed, "It was alright at first. Hiccup and I are starting to give Una some long overdue swimming lessons. But we didn't get as much time as normal. And it was neither sunrise here on Earth that stopped it. Kara had to be the bearer of bad news. Saying for the reason that of the meeting in Asgard is all but up on us she can't watch over us. Consequently our visits in that Realm are 'till further notice canceled. Sucks."

"That does suck. It means it delays your mother and me getting to eventually come join you three. As Kara explained to us as we must keep that Realm a secret, it's gonna take some time before we, and the dragons are allowed to come as well. We need the right invitation before we can all enter. That's how I understand it."

"We all realize that too, Dad. I'm sure Hiccup and Una have already had to sadly inform Mom it's gonna take even longer then she like before her invitation to that secret Realm comes. But can't be helped! Still without those visit I'm stuck reliving my troubled thoughts once more."

"You've discovered a lot about yourself between the visits and just what we do here in Valhalla on a daily bases. We learn about ourselves each day. And at least you and Hiccup are getting your wishes to get to know each other more personally. So, don't let that thought sadden you anymore."

"It's not so much that thought that troubles me now, Dad. I realize what you said just now is the truth. Even if I must rediscover myself here in Valhalla and while in the secret Realm, it will come in its own time and place. And I do learn more about myself each day. That's doesn't bother me all that much anymore."

"Then what does?"

Sighing and toying with his short ponytail, "I want to know what _my purpose is, what exactly is my part to play in the grand design of the universe? My destiny? What part do I play and how do I do all I can and make a contribution if I don't know the answers to that?"_

"Son, you should know at least part of the answer to that already. As everyone in all the Nine Realms should know this. We never know what our ultimate fate and destiny is. It's always uncertain from the start. It's a hard fact to take and accept, though it is true nonetheless. But we discover part of it on our own just from each choice we make and learning that we must be patient about it.

Like Kara said. Part of our fate and destiny is our own. The other part is written already. But its combining the two the makes the ultimate story of our lives and destines be written.

Hiccup never would've guessed and I surely didn't when I held him for the first time what his destiny was to be. You think when I held him the first time I think it be my own son who put an end to a senseless war? Or anything that he ended up doing and has yet to do? You think he could foresee all that he's done and still has to do?"

"Well, when you put it that way, no. I guess I didn't think about that any. Still does a departed soul even have a destiny to claim? I still want a purpose and I want to do something even if I must do it on this side of things. Fate wanted Una and I to be part of this family and I've got to believe there is something more for me and I just can't stand waiting much longer for it!"

"Well, patience is never easy for anyone, son. It may be a virtue but it's the hardest to master. I'm sure your mother and brother have both told Una that one. Why don't you make a list before the Market appears? You know it only appears every other week and only for three days of that week. Also for only about three hours! And it's never certain for sure which three days of that week it will appear. But all we know for sure it comes when the Valkyries sing a particular song. And trust me they sang it beautiful and Spirit Sunrise. So you best hurry to get there before it's even more overrun then Trader Johann's ship!"

"Sure thing, Dad! You do your part helping ending that feud. The last thing Valhalla needs its feuding families in a place that's supposed to be everlasting paradise for the departed! I'll do my best to make a good dinner for you when you get home by Spirit Moonrise! Love you, Dad!"

"Love you too, Boden! See you in a few hours. Don't worry too much if I'm late. It could be a long time to work out finding the middle ground for this brood!" he said with a laugh as he picked up his helmet and hugged him once and left.

"Well, at least I still got Dad to keep me company till those visits can continue again. And at least my older brother and younger sister got our wonderful mother to keep them happy till we can all visit again. So let's see now. Where is a piece of paper and a pencil?"

Boden quickly found a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly wrote a list fast in slightly messy handwriting, going even father then his mom did when she made list for items for Johann's care package. Valka at least wrote neat when she wasn't in a hurry, but as Boden was in a hurry he wrote it down so quick he could only hope he'd be able to read his own handwriting later!

Afterwards he got the biggest basket he was able to carry and hurried outside. The Valkyries sang many kinds of songs each with its own meaning and unique melody. He wondered if Una could teach them to Nightrainbow somehow. But at the moment they're vocalizing a lovely and lively ballad, meaning the Market was to appear very soon!

So while Boden did his part of shopping and promising to do favors for the others souls to get the food. They didn't use money of course in the afterlife. You had to do favors and other acts of kindness to get food or other items, in Valhalla. This was meant to keep the souls humble and make sure they remembered what having a real human heart was about. So whilst he was busy doing that and Stoick was busy trying to settle the small feud dispute things in Asgard were taking their own unique twist and turns.

Asgard again was beyond words to describe. Also in view of the fact it was also basically forbidden to go into great details of the place for security reasons, it was best said it was like a dream and a paradise rolled into one. It was safe to say it had a number of astonishing architectures better than anything on Earth. It also had its own extraordinary flora and fauna as well.

So the landscape and the environment of itself was breath-stealing and amazing for lack of a better word. Maybe magnificent but still not much better word then that. It was very much at the moment a lot of hustling and bustling, going on with a thousand and one things and people running around, and while it was beautiful and amazing at the moment, it was also chaotic and slight pandemonium.

Whether it was like this normally or not wasn't to be determined by an outsider. On the other hand this most likely like any place in the Nine Realms, including the Earth Realm, things got extremely busy and chaotic when any extremely significant event was approaching, things could and would get out of hand. Thus as it was a safe bet that with the next Asgardian High Council Meeting was rapidly to take place that this extra chaos was because of that!

And so it was no surprise to be held in readiness things were being cleaned, organized, and everything else to make this look good and be the best it could be. Consequently right now countless servants of the Gods and Goddess were working overtime to get the last minute preparations done on time for the Meeting. Everything had to be impeccable and it wasn't just the cleaning that had to be picture-perfect. But also the food plus entertainment _everything_ had to be done just right and even better!

"Hurry up girls! We've only three more days of our time before this meeting is to take place! Those thrones need to shine an even brighter gold then all the suns of the Nine Realms put together! So make sure they shine like a golden rainbow! And make sure the Golden Council Table is just as immaculate in addition to glistening!" ordered a gorgeous young mahogany haired woman.

She was wearing a flowing emerald green dress and bore a golden circlet with a strange colored gemstone in the center. She wasn't a goddess or a Valkyrie, but merely one of the many heads of some type of servants. What wasn't known by the people of Earth or the souls of Valhalla was how Asgard citizens showed their own social structures. So to kinda to show positions and leaders of all lived and worked in the home of the Gods, each group and their leaders wore different colors. And everyone had some type of jewelry to show their ranking and the leaders wore different circlets with a different colored gemstone to show which group they're in charge of.

So this lady in green seemed to be head of the cleaning task force since all her fellow workers sported the same emerald green just all wore slightly different outfits. And their leaders' gemstone was an amazing shade of green itself. So obviously green team meant cleaning team.

One of the servant girls in a short light green tunic dress came over to the mahogany long hair lady and bowed once. Then spoke in a musical birdlike voice, "Mistress Runa, we've worked our pretty little hands to the bone to get this cleaning finished. I assure you things will be perfect and done on time, no need to worry at all, Mistress Runa. Just have faith in us. Have we ever failed to get this Great Hall of the Gods done to perfection since time began? We've not failed since the beginning of time, we won't fail this time either. You can take a breath and relax," the young strawberry blond lass assured the lady in green.

Mistress Runa took a deep breath and calm down some then smiled at the young girl before her. "Thank you for calming me down yet again, Sassa. It's like every single time these meetings happen I go into a panic, and yet you're always here to calm me down. You're a good second in command, especially to put up with me going crazy like this over a zillion times. You're right of course, Sassa. We've on no occasion ever failed in our cleaning duties. Any more than any of the other teams have failed with theirs. It's like all of us in charge need to be reminded by our staff to calm down and relax. So thank you for doing it yet again as well as in the future too!"

"It's nothing, Mistress Runa, just part of the job. Now it's gonna take a bit of extra elbow grease I'll admit to make sure Odin's throne is shining brighter than a newborn star, so I'll go attend to the task myself. Just remember to breath. You go check in with the other Heads of Staff and we'll finish getting the Great Hall done, okay? Just take a moment to relax." Sassa replied gently with a caring smile. Nodding Mistress Runa left and Sassa went to personally finish polishing Odin's throne.

The Heads meet in a side hall to calm down. It was the same story every time a meeting was held. Everyone went into a full-blown panic and worked their asses off. Then one of the staff had to tell the Heads to go take a moment to breath. It was all just part of the routine and would continue to be like this for all time.

Right now all the different Heads all in different colors and it was both women and men all sat at a table drinking a calming drink made just for these moments. Taking a moment to calm down and breathe everyone was relaxing and chatting a bit when someone unexpected hit the door after slipping in a puddle of water outside the hall.

Crashing inside was Kara who looked rather embarrassed to slip in some water and landed in front of all the heads. Though it looked more like Mistress Runa was embarrassed that someone had failed to mop it up in time.

"You alright, Kara? Your wings aren't damaged are they?" she asked kindly as she helped get the Valkyrie up.

"Nothing wounded other than my pride, Runa. Don't worry about it. We Valkyries may be beautiful but we're not as vain as some people think we are. Or at least I'm not. I was just in such a hurry and the corridor is so overcrowded for the duration of these preparations I'd to walk and not fly. So I see everyone got their calming draft drink. Sooner than expected but still expected all the same."

"Yes, just part of it all I guess. Why are you here already? I didn't think the Valkyries were coming for another two days. I know you like to be punctual and all, but this is a little too early."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to show up till at least the morning after tomorrow, though I was specifically summoned by Odin himself! And when that man calls for you, you don't waste time and make him wait! Not after everything else the man has to deal with! So I was hurrying as fast as I could and didn't see the stray bucket of mop water and clumsily tripped."

"Well, I'll make sure another accident like that doesn't occur! Imagine if it was someone like Freya or Frigga! We've our neck worse than wrung if one of them had tripped by that bucket!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine, but you better get it cleaned up all the same. I must hurry now. I cannot delay a personal summoning for anything. See you all later. You're all doing a good job!" and with that Kara hurried out of the hall, almost immediately a person in green cleaned up the mess and things continued to run smoothly.

Kara's heart was beating fast as she made her way to Odin's personal chambers. She'd of course been in this palace many times before and had been in the personal chambers before, just never summoned for it and never alone. It was odd that the head God wanted to speak with her specifically alone. So she was very nervous and if you think that only humans can be nervous you're sadly mistaken!

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out her snow white tunic dress she knocked on the great golden doors. The Eye of Odin insignia was engraved into the handsomely crafted doors. For a moment that single knock seemed to echo for infinity and then the silence was broken as the doors slowly creaked open and a deep soothing fatherly voice spoke two words. "Come in."

Trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach Kara slowly walked into the immense and grandly decorated room and the doors shut by themselves behind her. Looking around she saw glowing rainbow crystal chandelier and the Eye of Odin was all over the place as was the rich and handsome trimmings of everything else. And in the center of the room on a huge pedestal of gold and stone was the High God himself Odin.

Odin was an extremely old man indeed of course with long starlight silver hair and starry blue eyes. He was dressed in sparkling dark amethyst robes today with a jeweled eye-like amulet around his neck.

She respectfully bowed before him and spoke, "I'm humbly honored to be in your presence, my Lord. I understand very well how busy you've been, you along with everyone else in Asgard of late. So I'm deeply honored as well as humbled that you request my presence alone. I came swiftly as I was able, so I hope I didn't make you wait too long. So how are you doing today, my Lord?"

"I'm just fine, Kara, thank you for asking. You're not late and even if you'd come late, I would've understood. I'm a father to many sons and husband to a very beautiful yet patient wife. I know how to wait and greater knowledge is obtained from those who wait and watch to learn then those who hurry and rush. So I'm a very patient and empathetic man," he replied in that warm soothing fatherly voice.

"Alright, my Lord. Why did you summon me specifically? I've many sisters and there are many other people attending the upcoming meeting. Which I've the feeling is part of the reason I was summoned. So why did you call me here for a private audience?"

"You're a very special woman and I've a few reasons for summoning you and wanting what we're to discuss to be kept private. What I'm about to say must be kept between us and those who the subject concern of. For now at least."

"I understand and I know what it means to keep a secret, sir. Since I was one of the few you trusted with the secret of the Resurrection Amulet. I kept that secret well enough and I can keep as many as I need too. I assure you I'm perfectly capable of keeping things secret."

"I know you can keep a secret, Kara. You did prove worthy enough with the secret of the Resurrection Amulet. So I don't doubt you'll be able to keep this matter a secret. As it partly deals with your own self-appointed duty which I wouldn't dream of banning you to do."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a Valkyries we've set duties and the only duty I take upon myself is to make sure children make it to Valhalla if they die. I don't have another duty I bestowed upon myself."

"You don't need to lie to me, Kara. Remember the Eye of Odin sees all and knows all. So you cannot lie to me. Though I understand why you don't want to admit you've made it your duty to watch over the Haddock clan. Given your unique relationship with them and your personal feelings for all of them. Again I don't wish to ban you from this duty you've bestowed upon yourself. It makes me very elated actually to know you love them that much you do anything in your power to protect and watch over them. Beyond your duties as the Valkyrie of Children. So don't feel you need to hide the fact you do care about them more than a duty but actually having real strong loving feelings for the whole family and their dragons."

Blushing some she smiled. "Thank you for saying that, my Lord. Also thank you for not berating or forbidding me from continuing in that self-appointed duty of mine."

"You're welcome, my child. Now let's us get to the point of this meeting and how it personally affects those you've given yourself the responsibility to care for."

"Alright. What exactly do you wish to discuss?"

"I know you've been fighting for a millennium by our flow of time for the right for dragon souls to come to Valhalla to rest. I've never known another who's fought so long and hard on an issue whether or not beings who aren't human have souls. Or that dragons do have souls and deserve the right to come to Valhalla to rest and enjoy all its splendors.

But you've have fought tooth and nail about this for so long no-matter-how many times we've shelved the issue or discounted it as inconsequential. You're persistent to the end and your devotion to the cause is only equal to your devotion to the children you bring to Valhalla as well as the family you've come to love and protect. I'm actually very impressed by it all and of you in general. And I can tell you honestly that doesn't happen often. It takes a lot to impress me but you've done more than impress me!"

"Thank you again, my Lord Odin for the kind words of flattery and all. I'm pleased to know I've done the near impossible with you. So what do you wish now of me? And you said this concerns my personal duties to the Haddocks? What do they have to do with this?"

"Well, your persistent has finally paid off. But not to spoil the complete surprise of my news and decisions, I require a favor from you that you must do swiftly and silently."

"What is it?"

"I want you to bring Stoick and Boden here to my chambers ASAP."

She let out a gasp of shock and became very pale and dumbstruck. _You see no soul had ever been permitted to leave Valhalla and travel to Asgard itself!_ They're solely to remain within the ever expanding backyard of the Gods. _But under no circumstances had any souls actually ever been allowed to come to Asgard itself or to be personally summoned by Odin himself either!_ This was big and serious and she didn't fully fathom what was going to happen or why. But she had an instinct this would be good but still very scary.

"I'll go fetch them right away. But how do we get them here without alerting anyone else? Either the people of Asgard or Valhalla? And you have such strict rules about security of Asgard. So how do I bring them without anyone knowing?"

"I've got a secret passageway hidden in this very room. It will get you in and out without being seen. Just blindfold them and you undo the blindfold once they're back here in my personal chambers. I do allow you to give them half an hour to get cleaned up. So I shall see you back here within an hour, okay?"

"Yes, my Lord! It shall be done! Where is this passageway and how do I get in and out of it without being seen?"

Smiling his eye amulet glowed brightly with a supernatural power and the rainbow crystals above became alive with power. They shot out many colors as if through a prism till they all concentrated on a spot in the center of the room. It was another giant Eye of Odin and the beam of light magically opened the hidden passageway hidden beneath the throne room. Then all of sudden the light became a concentrated sphere of rainbow light.

"Follow the Light of the Enlightenment. It will lead you safely through the secret passageways and help you get Stoick and Boden here without being seen. Just remember to blindfold them before they enter the passageway themselves, okay?"

"Yes, sir! I'll be back in an hour I promise!" she assured him as she flexed her golden wings and took of quickly after that ball of light. That ball was just as fast as Toothless and it was hard for her to keep up. Still she managed to find her way through the many twist and turns of this secret underground labyrinth, which was exactly the same as the one Una had dreamed about after she nearly died again!

Kara wondered as she followed the light if someway since given Una's unique situation she'd been unknowingly blessed. If somehow her dreams had become touched with some of the special energy from both Spirit Cavern and from being both in Valhalla and reborn.

For it did now seem she possessed some type of second sight. Judging from the fact she seem to have had some future insight from her dreams of many things. Nightrainbow, the Realm between Realms, and this secret labyrinth for example.

Kara just thought originally the most that had remained forever affect for Una was her hair. Her hair would forever be with vibrant lilac tips given that those flowers used to dye it had been expose too to the strange supernatural energy of the other Realms. And given they hadn't faded in the eight and half months she'd been alive again and how many plants in Asgard too had special properties, it was just be safe bet to say her hair was forever gonna have lilac tips. Even if it got longer of cut again the tips would be forever lilac.

But now it appeared she had her dreams affected too. Meaning most likely Boden had been blessed in some way too. Even if they both had been cursed at the same time with their spiritual amnesia, there was no doubt that each had also been blessed as well. She just hoped she could help Boden find out what his blessing was.

By now she'd reached the end of the passageway and slowly lifted up the trapdoor. She found she was actually just behind Stoick's house. She lifted up the trapdoor which had come out of the green grass. Climbing out she laid the door down and it magical disappeared. She got the impression that those passageway had many mystical properties meaning most likely that door was only there since she had need of it. Seeing that it was almost dusk in Valhalla she quickly took to the air to the skylight to get into the house.

In the house right now both Stoick and Boden seemed dead tired pun intended. Boden had done a lot of shopping and after he'd stocked up the house and been busy doing half the favors he'd offered to do for that food and few other things. Boden had helped repair a few pieces of broken furniture, he'd listen to an old woman tell stories for an hour, and lastly what he'd just got done doing an hour ago was he'd helped two old friend reunite in death. So he'd been busy.

His father had just been as busy. Not only did he spent all of the morning settling that dispute, he'd also had to break up at least three other fights from a few new souls who'd overindulged on the new vat of Odin's wine. Then to complete his day he'd helped many souls set up their new homes and get them certain things to make their house a home.

So no wonder both father and son were tired. They're so tired they hadn't even bother to try and cook their spirit food. They just were going to eat some cabbage stew and then go to sleep before the Spirit Moon rose into the skies.

They didn't expect to hear the rustle of wings and let out a startle scream when Kara flew in unannounced.

"KARA! YOU GAVE US SUCH A FRIGHT! WE'D HAVE DIED OF FRIGHT IF WE'RE AIN'T DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" they both yelled at her as they calm down.

"My humblest apologies. I would've given you warning if I'd known I'd be here tonight. But as I didn't know I'd be here I had to come without warning. Now you must hurry and get cleaned up best you can as fast as you can. You've been summoned by Odin himself to come to his personal chambers in Asgard! He wants to talk to both of you privately about something. What he didn't say but he said to be back in an hour. So you've half an hour to get cleaned up! Because you don't keep him waiting ever!" she said in a rush.

For a moment they looked as pale and dumbstruck as she had when she'd been told the news. Then they pulled themselves together and though still speechless they nodded and hurried to get cleaned up and presentable.

In half an hour exactly they'd washed, combed their hair and Stoick had polished his precious helmet till it gleamed as if new. Seeing that they looked as good as they could get she then blindfolded them both. They didn't ask the reason why they already knew way. The just held hands as she escorted them behind their home hidden from the view of everyone else. The Light of Enlightenment appeared again and the trapdoor magically appeared again. They descended into the secret labyrinth. Once inside she magically bind them to her with a golden energy rope and they hurried down the tunnels to get to Odin's chambers. It may've felt like forever to reach the end of the maze but it actually didn't take as long to get back as it had taken Kara to get to them.

Taking their hands she led them up the winding staircase and into Odin's chambers. Letting the catch their 'breath' for a moment or two she then undid the blindfolds and turned to face Odin who was waiting calmly and patiently for them.

"My Lord, I present Stoick the Vast and Boden Haddock to you as you requested. We're on time as I promised we be."

Both Stoick and Boden only had a moment to take in their surroundings and then bowed respectfully to the highest ranking god ever to be. "We're honored and humbled to be in your presence, Odin. There is no great honor in all the Nine Realms." Stoick replied respectfully.

"Yes, it's a rare honor and privilege and we are deeply honored and grateful to be here. So we thank you for your invitation and we swear we'll never utter a word of this to anyone else in Valhalla." Boden said in his own respectful voice.

"Thank you for showing such good manners. And if you're wondering Boden when you do go the Realm between Realms next time to visit your siblings you may tell them. This can be kept within the Haddock family. So your beautiful wife may be told too, Stoick. You've all proven your worth and trustworthiness many times. So if you wanted to know it's alright you've my permission to at least tell the rest of your family. That's okay."

"Thank you, Lord Odin. We appreciate knowing we've your permission on that." Boden thanked him and Stoick looked overjoyed that his wife would know he'd this honor!

"Thank you again for all your kindness, my Lord. But I think the three of us all wanted to know what the reason is behind this secret meeting. So please enlighten us with your wisdom and why you brought all three of us here tonight?" Kara inquired inquisitively and courteously.

Odin smiled warmly and once more spoke in a fatherly voice. That really helped calm them all down and make them realize that just because this was Odin he wasn't someone to be really intimidated by or at least not at the moment. He was just being a very benevolent and friendly affectionate old man. He got up off his thrown and you could hear his back crack a bit as he straighten up. Shaking it off he slowly descended the stairs and then was standing at their foot. He gazed fondly at all of them and began to speak of what he wanted.

"I'm also honored to be with all three of you. Each of you is a remarkable individual and all do play a part in the grand design of the universe. Everyone in the Nine Realms has a destiny and a part to play in the ever-changing but wonderful unspoken plans of which even I don't fully know or understand. Though I do know part of the plan for you three. And what I'm about to ask of you to do."

Everyone remained quiet though at least their nerves were calming down and everyone was looking less pale. Odin fingered his eye amulet in his left hand for a moment and then at last got to the point of this meeting.

"The reason I've called you here is I wanted to get this particular matter resolved without involving everyone else at the meeting in two days. It's been stressful enough and I would prefer this matter settle with the people who it affects most."

"What are you speaking of, My Lord? What issue?" Kara asked confused.

"I told you that you're persistent and determination with such awesome tenacity has finally paid off. Your long-awaited victory is now at hand. You get your wish at last. Dragon souls may finally come to Valhalla as well. They do have hearts and souls and has such have as much right to come to Valhalla as any human soul. So you finally have your heart's desire. For after the meeting is over and things settle down some we'll start gathering all the dragon souls there are and they shall have a special place in Valhalla made just for them, so they may enjoy this paradise and truly be at rest as well."

All of them gasped in shock and then started to all cry tears of joy and elation! "Oh thank you, Odin! Thank you for at last granting this request! It has been a dream and wish for a very long time! So thank you for at last granting it!" Kara gushed with gratitude and thankfulness.

"You're most welcome, my child. I've honestly wanted to do this sooner, but everyone else was mixed on the subject and keep pressing other matters before it. But I feel it's been long enough and I feel that this should've been resolved a long time ago, so better late than never."

"Yes, better late than never indeed."

"That's great news, Lord Odin, but if that's all you wanted to tell Kara she could've told us. Why did you want me and my second son here as well if that's all you wanted to say?" inquired Stoick confused.

"Stoick the Vast, it's but one part of this equation. The rest is still all connected. And both you and your second son have a part to play too. I was just getting to it. You see I've noticed that things in Valhalla have really lack of a better word become unglued. It was madness when that Dagur the Deranged and Hel nearly destroyed us all with their madness. But you'd think after nearly losing it all we'd all come closer together? Well as you all know that wasn't the case at all.

I was not happy at all that most of the souls didn't understand at all how close they came to being forever not at rest or how Valhalla was nearly destroyed. All they cared about was partying and yes it's nice to party once and awhile but it was seriously overkill. I wish to intervene but was too busy with other things. Kara told me how you got your private Viewing Day and that's how you ultimately helped persuade the souls to unite and remember what truly matters in eternity and that one never stops having a responsibility to their loved ones. Even in death."

"Well, yes, that was a big problem. I tried my best for a long time to be the leader needed and step up. But it wasn't easy with so few actually willing to listen, though once they realized what they'd nearly lost we came together and now Valhalla better than ever."

"You've done more than that, Stoick the Vast. You've been a much needed leader and you've helped out so much in Valhalla. Without you things would be even more chaos and pandemonium. Since I've been too busy to make my regular visit and we've had no true leader needed to keep things running smoothly. Therefore I'm about to give you a great responsibility which I know you'll do well."

"A responsibility? From you Odin himself? Wants me, a mere human to do something for him important?"

"Yes, I've watched you for a long time both here in Valhalla and your time on Earth. I'm sure of my choice and decision which I've wanted to also make for a long time but couldn't find the right soul to do it before now. Now I've finally found the right person for the job. I'm appointing you as Chief of the Valhalla Village and you'll do what you did in life, but also have a few other responsibilities and powers that I'll explain later. But from now on the souls in the Village of Valhalla are yours to help guide, protect and keep things from descending into chaos. I know you're up for the challenge and you'll rise above and beyond it magnificently I've no doubt about it."

Everyone looked at Odin in wonder and then at Stoick in shock. He looked shocked too. This wasn't something he was expecting at all. But he only bowed and said, "I accept your request. I'll do my best at this awesome responsibility you've just bestowed upon me. I know how to be a Chief to an island. It might be harder to be a Chief to all the souls of Valhalla. But I shall do better than my best to do what you're asking of me. I humbly accept this great honor."

"Thank you, Stoick. I'll make it official after the Council Meeting is over and again once things calm down some. Now to you young Boden. I've a great responsibility for you as well."

Boden right now looked like he was about ready to faint. His legs were like Jell-O and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand or not pass out. So his dad was keeping him steady and Kara was doing her best to make sure he didn't pass out.

"Um... what….do…you…you…want… of meee…me?" he stammered as he shook with fear.

"I know you're special in your own way, Boden. And like the rest of your family you've a natural gift with dragons. Not on par with your older brother. But still a natural gift nonetheless. You're a very patient, charismatic, compassionate young man who knows how to listen and truly hear what is being really said. I know you believe strongly in hearts and souls that grant humanity regardless if it's human or dragons. So I'm also confident in this decision as well. For I think I've finally found the right soul for this awesome job as well."

"A job? For me? What are you talking about?"

"Boden Haddock, I'm appointing you as Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls. One of the few reasons this issue of the dragon souls has been put on hold for so long is because we had no-one who could truly take care of them and make sure things ran smoothly between the human souls and dragon ones. So once it's all finalize you'll be in charge of all the dragon souls."

Boden finally did faint when he got that moment. Odin only chuckled as both Kara and Stoick helped get him back on his feet and he woke up. He was slightly embarrassed but pushed it aside quickly.

"You want _me_ to take care of all the dragon souls to come? But that's got to be over a thousand! I mean no offense to you, Lord Odin or you Dad, but dragons were killed for no real reason for 300 years! That's a lot of souls for one 15 year old kid to take care of by himself! I don't even have a dragon of my own which would help greatly with this responsibility. I mean yes I want this job. I've wanted a purpose for so long and if it's my destiny to at least ensure the souls of the departed dragons are loved and cared for I'm up for it. But I highly doubt I could do it all on my own. Even if I am a Haddock and I know I too have a gift with dragons as does my whole family. Still even you must understand Lord Odin, that I cannot do this by myself. I am still just 15 years old! Even my brother had help and he's got Toothless to help him!"

Chuckling merrily the old man smiled and answered back. "You're quite right and I don't expect you to do it all on your own. And of course you'll have a dragon to help you. Your dream dragon. She's waited a long time for you. Like how your sister dreamed of Nightrainbow, this dragon's dreamed of you as you've dreamed of her. Come, time for you and your destined dragon to meet."

Boden was speechless. He may not have had the clear vision like Una had had about Nightrainbow. But he'd known for a long time again he was destined for a female and he'd seen a vague vision of her in his heart and mind for a long time.

He saw her silhouette of a long serpent body with large beautiful wings almost like Toothless and Nightrainbow's but slight more like a butterfly. He had not seen her coloring in his mind but his dream of her eyes also seemed angelic.

They reached another chamber and the crystal doors slide apart on their own and Boden let out a gasp as did Kara and his father. Like out of a dream as if it was a dream that slowly appeared before them in reality was one of the most beautiful dragons anyone had ever seen.

She was indeed of the body and wings of his vague dream of her. Her scales were slivery white with silvery blue eyes, eyes that seemed forever angelic and full of more love then thought possible. He'd never seen such a beautiful creature in his life or death. Slowly he approached her and did what his brother had explained slightly over their visit so far.

Reaching out his hand he waited and very slowly the beautiful female bowed her head and touched his hand. He felt the same exhilarating his siblings had felt when they'd touched their destined dragons for the first time. Everyone was crying tears of joy as Boden hugged her and stroked her gently. He finally had a friend and was now a real Haddock since he finally had a dragon of his own! Looking into her tender eyes he cried and spoke one word "Stardust. Your name shall be Stardust."

" _Lovely name, I've waited so long to have a name and I love that name. Thank you for bestowing it upon me, Boden. I've waited a long time for you as well. Being alone for so long is good for neither human nor dragon,"_ spoke a musical motherly voice. But no one had actually spoken. He'd heard the words in his heart and head. He was bewildered and looked around for who had spoken. Then he realized he had just heard Stardust herself speak.

He gazed at his family and Odin for an explanation. "What just happened? I….heard…I heard her talk! How is that possible?! Dragons don't possess the power of speech even if they do have souls!"

"I think we just found out what your blessing from all that spiritual energy that robbed you of your memories is!" Kara exclaimed in surprise.

"Blessing? What are you even talking about, Kara?"

"Well, as I went to collect you and your father I've realized something very important. That while that exposure to the supernatural energy cursed you and Una to have no memories of your lives other than the last four days alive. I realized each of you got a gift from it as well. Una possess whether she's realized this or not the gift of second sight. Meaning she'll have dreams with some indication in them of things significant to her future. You apparently can now hear the voices of dragons. Which will come in handy in your future duties. That's something your brother will be envies of. Since I'm betting he's wanted a long time to actually hear Toothless speak but will not know ever what Toothless is truly saying. So a curse for your memories but a blessing for your heart."

"Wow. I've got something Hiccup be jealous of?" he looked happy for a second but also knew it wasn't something to gloat about when he did get around to telling him about it.

"You should feel more then honored to have that gift, Boden. You and Stardust will do a lot of wonderful things together. You should also feel honored that you get to ride a Silver Phantom or as its better know the Ghost Dragon. You're siblings all ride one-of-kind dragons, so will you." Odin enlighten him.

"Silver Phantom? Ghost Dragon? Care to explain?"

" _We Sliver Phantoms are known as the Ghost Dragons or Dragons of Valhalla because almost no human as seen us or believe we exist. We fly so high and fast we're nearly invisible and only a whisper on the wind. So most people of the Earth Realm don't even think we live at all. It is true that we're born and have lived within Asgard or Valhalla but for the most part been kept a secret. I hatched many years ago and though Odin's cared for me kindly waiting for my destined Rider and best friend wasn't easy at all, Boden. I knew I wanted a special boy too as you knew a female is better suited to you. I cannot wait till we become one as your brother has become with Toothless and your sister with Nightrainbow. Or when we all do get together in that Realm between the Realms. Still just flying together for the first time will be great fun too!"_ Stardust's musical angelic voice resonated in his head.

"Well, I know I've got a lot of training to do myself with you, Stardust. Hiccup will help as will Una. I know I can do a lot of it, but as Una herself pointed out without our older brother's help neither of us will managed solely by ourselves!"

"I know you two will bond well. You should have as strong a bond as your siblings have with their dragons as well. This is an important day for all of you. I hope you all realize this is one duty that concerns you and all the souls in Valhalla and yet to come." Odin stated strongly.

"We all understand, Odin. And we all shall do our part to help this new era of Valhalla. Once you've made the announcement Stoick in his first official act of being Chief of the Valhalla Village can help lead the others in making the special section for dragons. And Boden and Stardust will do well with getting things started as well. I shall do my part as well with both Stoick and Boden help seeking out souls best suited to help the dragons out. Dragon Soul Riders! This is going to be super fun!" Kara exclaimed excitedly.

"No doubt about that, Kara! I can't wait till Stardust and I finally fly for the first time! And she can sleep in my room right, Dad? You let Hiccup keep Toothless in his room!"

"I'm sure once everything is settle and things are made known she can come back to our home and sleep with you. That's not a problem, son. Still you know very well that cannot happen till after the Council Meeting is over and Odin's made this official with everyone else, right, son?"

"Understood, Dad. So thank you, Lord Odin. I'm glad to finally have a purpose and seeing how I've been a spirit for a long time I understand souls very well. That part of me I've always know. And this makes me finally really feel truly belonging in this family. And it gives me and my siblings a lot to bond over and have fun with. I don't even care if I doing mostly what my older brother does. I'm happy just the same and again at least I can hear the dragon's voices and he cannot. So that's one thing that makes us different even if we're a lot alike. So I cannot wait to get started! Oh, Stardust I've got so much to share with you! I love you so much already!"

" _It's love at first sight for me as well, Boden. Friendship and love all in one moment. For the rest of time neither of us shall ever be alone again. I too can't wait to meet my own older brother and younger brother too. I know I'm a middle one too. Seeing again how the time difference between the Realms affects the age between us too. So I'm the middle child of this family as well."_

"Well, I know I've given you all good news as well as much responsibility. But I hate to say this, but for now you two must return to your home in Valhalla and Kara must return to attended the meeting where I'll make this all official. But please remember not a word of this to anyone other than the rest of the family. Understood?" Odin asked.

"We all understand, Lord Odin," they all said at the same time. Very reluctantly Boden cried and hugged Stardust who kissed him in her own way. Knowing they wouldn't be apart long they said goodbye and then Boden and Stoick were blindfolded once more and Kara took them home.

But at least part of the plan in the grand design of things of the universe was becoming clear and at least Boden finally one had a best friend, two a dragon of his own, three a purpose and four finally he truly was a member of the family! So no longer did he feel depressed and he doubted he'd ever feel depressed again no matter what else happened till the end of time!

Stoick felt happy for many reasons too and also felt a little nervous about being the Chief of Valhalla but he welcomed it all the same.

Kara was happy about all this and one thing for sure again nothing would ever be the same but it was a dream come true for all three of them! And she just knew Hiccup, Una and Valka would all be thrilled and that visit for the whole family in the Realm between the Realms would definitely happen sooner rather than later!

So all in all it was an Asgardian High Council Meeting that was unlike any other and never would happen again! So this was history making! Things just got a lot brighter and happier for all of the Haddocks!


	21. Happy Snoggletog

Happy Snoggletog

(All of Firefang's poems are created by her creator Amy or Inuyasharocks01862. Amy is one of my very best LSBFF! So I'm giving her, her credit where it's due! I'm writing the song Una comes up with and the final song is made by my friend on DA. Her name is Iglybo she does a lot of mythology things for her art. She even did a picture of Kara for me once. So the song Loki's Misdeeds of Snoggletog is from her. Just the lyrics are tweaked a bit for the story by me. It was Loki's Christmas but I've got to use what in the HTTYD universe. So thank you one and all who helped with this chapter!)

Whilst things in the connecting realms of Asgard and Valhalla were going through major changes, and their loved ones were about to get the shocks of their afterlife, both Hiccup and Una were trying to deal with their own sorrow and disappointment of not having visits with Boden till further notice.

When they'd woken up on Earth time both were _extremely_ reluctant to inform their mother that it'd be even longer till she was granted her invitation to join them in the Realm between the Realms. Since as far as they'd been able to deduce to truly enter it and be able to interact within it required an invitation. And sadly neither their parents nor their dragons had received their invitations yet.

It also really sucked one for Una because she wouldn't be able to continue her swimming lessons for a while, and not being able to be with Boden was extra sucky. Finally having her wish halfway met to at least be with both her older brothers at once even if it must be done there was better than never having it at all. Still she tried to be brave for her family's sake.

Hiccup was sadden too. He was finally getting to know his own little brother and it just sucked to have nothing to look forward too when he slept. Knowing he'd be able to unwind and have fun with his siblings after all the exhausting and stressfulness that came with being Chief had been one of the few pleasures in his life. So this sucked big time for him too.

He also knew with all the stress and strife ahead of him not being able to be with his siblings alone was really going to drive him crazy. As he'd mention Snoggletog was all but upon them. And since this was his first one as Chief it came with some extra responsibilities and lot of headaches which meant double ice blocks.

For he was in charge of everything! And that literally meant _everything!_ He had to oversee the party plans, the decorations, the food, and also meant getting the Nursery ready for the massive amount of dragon eggs gonna be laid and hatched! It was a nightmare to think about! And to top it all off he still had to make sure he spent the time with his own family and made sure Una had a good first holiday! So yeah without the visits to unwind with he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it.

While he was stewing this all over in his mind he heard someone quietly shuffle into his room. Looking up he saw Una looking still very sleepy and clutching her dragon doll. Making a motion she dashed over to join him in his bed.

"Burr! It's already getting cold! How do you sleep with such a worn and thin blanket, Hiccup?" she asked as she shivered.

"Well, you've got to remember I've lived on Berk my whole life, so I'm a little more use to the cold. Still yeah, I could use a new blanket and a new pillow come to think about it. This one so flat and old too."

"It'd be nice to have some new blankets and pillows for me too. Still, how are we going to break the news to Valka-mommy that her coming with us to visit Boden will take even longer? It's hard enough to know we won't get to see each other for who knows how long! But since it's the holiday I'm sure it will be even more heartbreaking for her to hear!"

"Well, we still have to tell her, Una. I'm sure Boden not happy to tell Dad the news either. Still we can't let her not know. It wouldn't be right. So let's go and get it over with. And try and focus on upcoming holiday. That will keep our minds busy till we can visit again. So let's not dwell on the bad news and just look forward to our first holiday together, kay?"

Sighing dejectedly she nodded. "Yes, you're right of course, big brother. Do you think this year Valhalla will get to celebrate too? We didn't get to celebrate anything with any real meaning in Valhalla. Too many pointless parties. It'd be nice to know for a change that the souls could celebrate something with meaning and not just party endlessly which just gets annoying."

He looked at her with a curious expression. "You've never had a celebration in all the time you're in Valhalla other than those stupid meaningless parties? Where everyone just dances till they drop dead and drink themselves to oblivion?"

"Yes, in all the time I was in Valhalla we never just had a holiday. Even if all those souls most likely did celebrate Snoggletog when they lived. Too bad that Boden and Stoick-daddy got to miss the holiday and most likely won't have anything special going on for them on their side of things," she replied back regrettably.

"Well, let's just pray that things are different this year for them. I don't wish Dad's first holiday in Valhalla to be without the fun, warmth and family love that comes with Snoggletog. Again stupid name, no doubt about that one, but all in all just being with your loved ones and being thankful for another year of good fortune and still being alive? That's one of the things I like the most. C'mon, we can't delay giving Mom the news any longer. She's bound to be up by now," he said as he threw her on his shoulders and they made their way down the stairs.

Sure enough Valka was up and seemed to be very busy with something. She looked to be in a fairly good mood and had obviously slept better than her children. For a moment she too made no indication that she knew her children had enter the room, like Stoick hadn't made any indication at first that Boden was in the room.

She was racing franticly back and forth like a chicken with its head cut off and for a few minutes Hiccup and Una weren't sure if they should say anything at all. Then she looked up and smiled as she finished throwing some fresh logs on the fire.

"Hiccup! Una! Good morning! How did you sleep? How did the visit go last night? Must've been a lot of fun if you slept in so late and only coming downstairs now. So what did you three end up doing last night?"

Both Hiccup and Una looked at her with very sad eyes and depressed smiles making her realize quite quickly something wasn't quite right. "Is there something wrong, sweethearts? Didn't you have a good visit? Why are you so blue?"

"The visit started out great, Mom. We just started giving Una her first swim lesson."

"Well, you do need those, Una, and we won't be able to get to them in this world till after the next two or three months with wintertime coming fast."

"Part of the reason Boden and Hiccup were starting them last night, Valka-mommy. But sadly it was cut short."

"Cut short? How so?"

Sighing heavily Hiccup chocked out the words he didn't wish to say. "Because right now they're about to have an Asgardian High Council Meeting. And Kara sadly informed us because she must attend, and there is tons that go into just preparing for it, as well as it's never certain how long these meetings last. Plus that the flow of time in that Realm is different from our Realm we've no idea at what time our next visit is."

"They've been postponed till further notice, Valka-mommy. Because Kara has to be there to protect and watch over us. And she can't do that if she's at the Meeting. So we don't know when we're going back and that sadly means a delay from you and Stoick-daddy getting to come. Or the dragons. We're sorry, Valka-mommy."

For a moment Valka did look very heartbroken and even cried a tear, but composed herself quickly. "Very well, if that is what's going on and we cannot change it, then it's best to accept what is and just be as patient as possible. You two waited this long to just be with your brother, I'm sure you can wait for the next time. I won't lie and say it doesn't break my heart to know I won't get to spend time with my second son or your father anytime soon. Still we've waited this long we can wait a bit longer."

"Glad you're taking this so well, Mom. On the other hand, at least we'll be busy enough to keep our minds occupied on other things, so we won't have to think about it much."

"If you mean because of the holiday then yes. Still it be a nice thing if the whole family was present for this holiday. Since that's the underlying meaning of any holiday. Just to celebrate with loved ones and make treasured memories."

"True enough, Mom. Still I've got more than my fair share of work to do for Snoggletog! Speaking of which I better get to the Great Hall. We're having the annual meeting to discuss the preparations and assign duties and all that. Just wish I had some help with that."

"What do you need help with, big brother? Anything I can do to help? I don't want you to be so worn-out and drop dead from overtiredness! So can I do anything?"

"No offense, Una, but I rather you just play and enjoy yourself and not work. Have some fun. Think of the snow that due here in a little while. You did say you've not seen snow as far as you can remember. Plus as a hatchling you should be enjoying that and playing with your friends. Not busy doing the work of an alpha," he replied back as he set her down.

Una looked a bit disappointed for a moment and looked over at her mom. Valka looked at her daughter and kindly replied, "Your brother's right on this one, honey. I know you want to help and you can help a bit later with the decorations or helping me around the house. But really as child you should be having fun, not trying to work. A child's job is to have fun and frolic about in the snow. I'm sure you and Bloodfire could find tons of things to do. Make snow Valkyries, build a snow dragon, snowball fights. Things of that nature. You, Bloodfire and all the children should've some fun. Or at the very least talking eagerly about the gifts you're to receive. You know normal child things?"

Well after hearing that and thinking about it for a moment Una did look happy about that. "Well, it will be fun to play with Bloodfire and the other children in the snow. So I've been looking forward to that for the past nine months since my rebirth to finally play in the snow! We don't get snow in Valhalla, Odin's always made it summer there. So should be fun!" she squealed delightfully at the idea.

"Well, my guess is we'll have our first snowfall by the end of the weekend. So just make sure to bundle up some when we do get it, okay, sweetie? I don't want you to get sick. I'll make you some winter gloves and a scarf in my spare time, okay?"

"Alright, Valka-mommy! Mind if I go over to Bloodfire's now? So we can start making a few plans of our own?"

"Sure thing, honey. Take Nightrainbow with you. Perhaps the three of you can write some new holiday songs? That be nice and fun to do."

"Great idea, Valka-mommy! Let me go grab my lyre and then me and Nightrainbow will go do that!" she replied excitedly as she quickly dashed up to her room, grabbed her lyre. Pausing only to hug her family lovingly she flew out the door to have some fun.

"Great idea to keep her busy while I'm at the meeting, Mom. I do want her to just have some fun. Boden and I both agree that occasionally Una forgets the fact that's she just five years old and doesn't have to act like she's much older," sighing tiredly he ran his left hand through his auburn hair and tugged on a braid for a second before carrying on.

"It's one of the few things we've talked about by ourselves. Mostly we've talked about it when Una was catching up with Kara for a little bit. It's kinda something we both agree needs to be remedied, so I really just like it if she'd just enjoy herself during the holiday. Still wish I had some help with some of the things I've got to do for preparing for the holiday."

"Well, what is most concerning you? I don't think it is building the Snoggletog Tree or planning the feast. So, son, what's actually got you most concerned? And perhaps I can help with that."

"Well, maybe you could help with hardest part of this. You and I both know well enough that most of the dragons will be laying eggs and we'll have a lot of babies by the time the holiday's over. Think you could lend a hand to Skullette, Firefang and rest of the Nursery staff getting the Nursery ready for the Hatching Days? I can't deal with that myself this year and I really need some help with that."

"Don't worry, son," she answered with a small laugh. Looking at him affectionately and seeing his frown turn upside-down she smiled too and with another playful laugh she continued with her loving assurances.

"That I'm more than happy and able to help with. I helped many dragon babies into this world whilst I was away. Helping getting the Nursery ready won't be a problem. So you just hurry to the Great Hall for the meeting. I've got a few things I need to get done then I'll go to the Nursery, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom! You know this holiday gonna be extra special since it's our first one together just as its Una's first one too! So I cannot wait to see how all this plays out. See you later, Mom! Love you! C'mon, Toothless let's fly!" he called over Toothless who bounded over quickly licked him once and threw him on his back. And out the door they went.

Valka stood alone in the living room for a moment and sighed happily as she placed her hands over her heart and smiled. Though she was sad by the delay of getting to go to the Realm between the Realms and was sadden that her children couldn't all be together, she was still happy to finally be home to celebrate with them. Though she did hope for Stoick's sake that he and Boden were having some fun themselves.

"I beg thy gods and you my beloved Bewilderbeast, hopefully your soul too is resting in peace as well, make this the best and happiest holiday for all of us. Both here on Berk and also for those on the other side. So let this holiday be full of joy and good cheer for all our sakes. And one more thing, oh mighty Odin? If you're listening to this, please I don't know what's going on in your Realm, but at least make sure my true love and our second son, whom I've yet to really know are at least well cared for and happy," she prayed quietly.

At this moment Cloudjumper who'd been asleep outside heard Valka's whispered prayers. Slowly opening his eyes he looked inside as Valka seemed to be glancing around to be sure she was alone. He watched from the open door as Valka went the chest that had held her family's mementos from the day she took her journey to the past.

He watched as she carefully unlocked it and looked inside. Smiling she took out a huge cloth bundle and slowly untied it. Holding something up he made a gurgling noise and she gasped. Then turned and grinned, "Oh, Cloudjumper! You gave me such a fright! I guess it is okay to show you what I've been working on in secret for many nights now. I'm making a special gift for both my children. I hope to have them done when Snoggletog gets here. But at least part of them is done. This is what I've got done so far for Hiccup. What do you think?" she asked as she held out something.

Cloudjumper looked at it curiously. Valka was holding a large thick warm looking blanket. But unlike the blanket on her son's bed right now this was very colorful and had a design on it. The blanket was the same green as his old tunic with a jet black and bright red zigzag pattern making kinda of a box and in the center was Hiccup himself riding Toothless although it wasn't completely done. It also appeared a matching pillow was being made.

He smiled and nodded approvingly and then she put it down and picked up what she'd been working on for her daughter. It was also a blanket and matching pillow. Hers was lilac in color with its own gold and light green zigzag pattern box with her riding Nightrainbow in the center again neither was completely done, but he understood what she was aiming to do.

"So do you think they'll like them?" she asked enthusiastically as he seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded jubilantly. Smiling euphorically she raced over and hugged him affectionately which he returned with as much love.

"Thanks, but better put them back inside. Don't want to ruin the surprise. A gift is so much better when it's a surprise, then when you know what you're getting ahead of time," she replied as she carefully but quickly put the unfinished bed sets back in their cloth bundle and hid them back in her trunk and locked it up tightly.

Grinning with a secretive and exultant expression as she pushed the trunk back into its proper place. At least Hiccup and Una had never gotten into this trunk nor had Una tried to pry it open. Though she felt that was her fault, since she'd scared Una pretty badly when she found the wedding trunk. Una hadn't gotten into much since then, all the same she was still gradually remembering how to be a kid, and had done a little more exploring around the house. She just hadn't tried to open anymore trunks. Being too terrified of her going berserk on her again. Even though she'd already promised to herself she'd never do anything to frighten Una like that for a second time. There'd come the day she'd actually be angry and need to discipline her for truly misbehaving like any mother would've to do. Though she'd promised she never scare her so bad again that she ran away and fainted from fright.

"Okay, at least the gifts should be safe for now. Now c'mon, Cloudjumper! Let's go see how things are going in the Nursery, shall we? It's been awhile since I got to have some alone time with Skullette or Firefang. They're more than nice enough to the whole family. Hmm, perhaps I should at least bring something for them? Well, I was already planning on making a lot of hot chocolate which apparently is the only thing I can make that isn't bad. So, since we can already see our breath in the air let's bring them a large bottle of it shall we?" as she went to the cabinet and got the biggest bottle she could find and filled it up to the brim with steaming sweet hot chocolate. Putting on her own warm clothes, she locked the house up and the pair flew as fast as they could to the Nursery.

As they flew in the chilly air it was clearly obvious winter was coming fast. Though they'd spent 20 years in their own winter wonderland still didn't change the fact that winter was cold and not always fun wherever you went. Though the air was cold enough you saw your breath when you breathed and the ground was covered in hoarfrost and the wind was a lot nipper.

As much as Valka knew Una was looking forward to playing in the snow as any young child would, she still was worried _. For a very good reason._ Despite the fact that Una couldn't remember how she'd died, Valka figured the most likely cause was that after Boden had left to see if it was safe to sail home and got buried alive, that Una devoid of anyone to help her keep warm had succumb to hypothermia.

After all by Hiccup's own words Berk was 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death, and that it snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three.

In other words given that Una and Boden had been alive during the last few days of summer and it got really cold at night and their supplies depleted? Without Boden around to make another fire after he was buried alive by that mudslide? It wasn't exactly hard to figure out what most likely caused Una's original death. It would've been quick and sudden and most likely she and Boden died on the same day. Unlike him who went straight to Valhalla she spent gods knows how many years stuck in that Spirit Cave nearly going insane and almost doomed to remain alone and forgotten till Ragnarok!

Still she kept these thoughts to herself. Not wanting to ruin the holiday by bringing up the past. Though she was gonna make sure that Una wouldn't get that cold again. Not after everything she'd been through and earned. Like she'd said. Waiting nine months to finally see snow wasn't meant to be ruined by the fact it was mostly likely the cold that killed her in the first place. And in any case the holiday was meant to be about being happy and making good memories. Still she did plan when she wasn't busy finishing the bed sets to make some _very_ warm clothes for both Hiccup and Una.

She was so lost in her own head with these thoughts that she didn't realize till Cloudjumper landed and for the first time in a long time she fell off him! He helped her up and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, Cloudjumper. I was just thinking about many things. I am a mother and I just want to make sure one this holiday goes well, but two I just want to make sure my family is safe and warm. I don't want to take a chance that Una gonna get caught in the freezing cold for a second time. You understand, right? After all I doubt you want your nephew to get sick or something from the freezing cold too, right?"

He looked at her with those big golden eyes and she could see he understood what she was saying. He also seemed to be agreeing with her that he didn't want anything bad to befall his own nephew or even Toothless either. Not because Toothless was the Alpha either but because he was family.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go see how the cousins are doing right now. A lot of new births to come soon!" she whispered thoughtfully as she opened the door and they made their way down the spiraling stone steps.

You didn't even need to make it down three steps before you heard the hustling and bustling going on in the Nursery. If it was busy in Asgard getting ready for the meeting the Nursery was just as chaotic and busy. _Very_ noisy in addition to overcrowded.

It looked like Skullette had her hands full as she was trying her best to direct everyone in how to set up for the incoming mothers. She was spinning around like crazy trying to make herself understood as everyone was doing or trying to do things correctly. And like most things in life? It wasn't going exactly according to plan and there're more than a few things going wrong.

With the Vikings and few dragon babies already hatched and a few young moms all muddle together was it any surprise this was a total mess? The minute Valka reached the bottom step she saw that two people who were supposed to be making beds got so messed up they ripped the blankets by accident! Then the pillow to go with that bed was ripped apart by a teething Gronckle!

"No! What the?! Ugh!" Skullette let out a scream of frustration and she wasn't the only one. Firefang was as equally frustrated as she was trying to get help organizing and properly getting all this year records filed and things ready for the new births. So both let out a scream of frustration which for Skullette became also a painful yelp as that teething Gronckle she'd tried to stop ripping apart the pillow now yanked on one of her pigtails.

Skullette couldn't braid her hair at all so the baby took a chuck out when she got him pried loose. At this time Valka intervened and calm the baby down and she helped get the babies rounded up and to go to a place to nap.

"Ow! That _really_ hurt! Thanks, Valka. I don't know if you've ever dealt with this much chaos. You think after a few years it wouldn't be like this! I know it's the end of the year and we're all trying to get ready for the incoming babies and all that. I was just hoping this be the one year I didn't have to deal with this much chaos! It's supposed to get easier with time and it's like this is even worse than last year!" Skullette moaned as she held her right pigtail in some pain.

"You think you've got problems, cuz? Some imbecile mixed up the journals from February through April, _and_ they got them not only out of chronological order _but_ alphabetical too! I've spent the last two freaking hours sorting it out!" Firefang moaned herself as she and her cousin collapsed into some nearby chairs.

Unable to not laugh a little Valka took pity on the cousins and let out a whistle. Everyone Viking and Dragon looked up at that staring at the attractive auburn haired woman. "How about all the Vikings for now go and get something to eat? You know de-stress some? Just get some air and cool off for about an hour or so? So the hatchlings can get a nap as can their parents? Then we can regroup and with a bit of luck make this run smoothly. Kay? Sound good?" she suggested to which everyone agreed.

So the Vikings left and Valka with Cloudjumper's help rounded up all the babies and helped them all get settle down for a nap which she sang a lullaby that the dragons had taught her. Before long all the dragon babies were happily dreaming away with big content smiles. Blowing them all kisses she then got up and dusted off her skirt and walked slowly over to the cousins.

"Thank you, Valka, you're a lifesaver! Where did you learn that lullaby? I've never had the babies go to sleep that fast no-matter-what I tried to sing to them! Though, I'll admit I cannot really sing all that well myself," Skullette chuckled with some embarrassment.

"It sounded so pretty, I feel very inspired! I think I'll be writing at least four poems alone from that lovely little melody! So who did teach you that?" Firefang inquired inquisitively.

"That was taught to me by the mothers who nested in the home of the great Bewilderbeast during my first time there during their own Hatching Days. Never heard anything so beautiful. Though I do admit first time I heard it all I could think about was my own baby. How he must not be sleeping well without me to sing him a lullaby to sleep," she explained with some sorrow in her voice.

The cousins exchanged understanding looks of sympathy and then hugged her tightly. Firefang looked at Valka with a look as if she wish to say something but wasn't sure she should share. Though she noticed the large bottle and thought what she had to say might be best brought up causally.

"Um what's in the bottle, Valka?"

"Oh! I brought some hot chocolate I made. I can't cook to save my life, but I do make excellent hot chocolate. Which is about the only thing I ever learned to do right when it came to anything to do with food and drinks from my mom," she told them as she opened up the bottle and started to fill their goblets up to the brim.

"This is sure delicious and better then what either of us or our own moms could make for themselves. I told you before, Valka. I cannot cook myself. On the other hand you do make _the best_ hot chocolate ever! I hope you make a lot of it for the Snoggletog feast! Aww…perfection!" Skullette sighed contently as she sipped the great tasting beverage.

"Yeah, we do seriously need something to drink that isn't gonna cause a hangover! Wine's fine and dandy, but it's not the only thing in all the Nine Realms to drink you know! Not everyone wants to drink it to begin with! I personally don't care for it at all and never will! So I do hope you can make a lot of this for the feast!" Firefang sighed in ecstasy.

"Thank you. Glad to know that. So what does your family do for the holiday? Anything particular special you do with your families?"

"Well, the holiday is all about family. Even if it's really just my cousin and aunt and uncle now." Firefang started shyly.

"What about your parents? Why is it just you and your cousin's family?"

Sighing for a moment Firefang bent down and picked up a notebook. Handing it over to Valka who gingerly took it. Little by little she opened and saw this must be the book that Firefang kept her poem collection. And she saw right away this had been kept for many years. Though not only was it true she'd never seen finer handwriting, but it was clear that Firefang was very gifted in poetry from what she was reading.

Though she then notice a few seem to deal with the theme of memories, grief, and the holiday. She noticed two in particular that seem to stand out to her in particular. They're so well written and beautiful she was compelled to say the aloud. There is some things that too beautiful to just keep in your head when you're reading them. They HAVE TO BE SAID ALOUD! This two poems were one of those things!

The first one was a little crinkled from tearstains which meant this was written shortly after a very tragic event and as she said it out loud she was slowly figuring it out what event it was.

" _As the rain falls_ _I watch from my seat_ _  
_ _and I think of them._ _  
_

_How they're gone_ _and I'm still here._ _  
_

_When they left_ _I cried_ _  
_ _I cried so hard it hurt_ _  
_ _and I didn't think I'd stop._ _  
_

_I was depressed_ _and didn't think I'd go on._ _  
_

_But somewhere deep down_ _I heard their voices._ _  
_

_They told me to stop mourning because they were no longer in pain._ _  
_

_So now I watch the rain and smile."_

Flipping to the next one she just had to say aloud this was the most recent poem on this particular subject. It look like she'd just written in fact. Smiling she began to recite aloud this second amazing poem and again it was slowly dawning on her what these poems were truly about.

" _There are moments when_ _I don't know if it's_ _real or if anybody feels_ _  
_ _the way I feel._ _  
_

_For far longer than forever_ _I'll hold them in my heart._ _It's almost like they're_ _  
_ _here with me._ _  
_

_Although we're far apart_ _far longer than forever_ _as constant as a star._ _  
_

_So I'll take my broken glass_ _and make a window_ _so I can see their faces again._ _  
_ _When I close my eyes_ _I'm there with them_."

Closing the book she handed it back and asked, "Are you folks gone, Firefang?"

A single tear fell from her earthy brown eye and then she actually pulled her hair out of her face showing her scar. Smiling some she explained. "Yes, my folks have been gone since I was five years old. I've few memories of them, however what I can recollect I hold dearly in my heart."

"Our mothers my mom Dotta the Sheeptipper and her mom Firestorm the Beautiful were as close as we are. My mom and her younger sister used to work together. Aunt Firestorm was _extremely_ good with baby animals. It was almost as if she spoke their language. My mom is the best seamstress on Berk and still is. She makes the best clothes ever! So she and my late aunt worked very well together to supply the village since their childhood with great clothes," Skullette began as the cousins told their story.

"My father Dragonfang the Woodmaster and my Uncle Braggret the Rocksmasher both worked together in both carpentry and construction in general. Our moms tended to the sheep together and worked together with my mom Firestorm keeping the sheep and lambs happy, and my aunt using their wool and other fabrics to supply the village with clothes. They all meet and fell in love when they're in their mid-teens when they worked together to build a better sheep pen and place to sew." Firefang recalled happily.

"We know this from our grandfather Olaf the Fasttalker. He got that name because he was a good storyteller, however also didn't know always when to shut it. Still not as bad as Trader Johann can be when he gets talking!" Skullette said which caused all three women to laugh.

"Well, anyway our moms were only about three years apart in age same as our fathers. My cousin and I are about nine years apart though. We've been extremely close since I was five because that's when I moved in with Aunt Dotta and Uncle Braggret. Though you might not like this part but it was because of the dragons I lost my parents and moved in with my only other family."

"The dragons?" she asked shakily to which the cousins nodded. Valka looked a bit upset by this, though she saw with her light green eyes that neither of the other young ladies gave an inkling that they had any animosity towards the dragons. Still she wanted the whole story.

"How did the dragons cause you to be an orphan? I'm afraid to ask but I'd still like to know. You two to be honest never seemed to me at least ever hated the dragons like most folks. I'd think if they did do something you'd at least hold a grudge for a while."

"You should know us well enough by now, Valka, to know we don't hold too much hate or anger in us. And again as we told Una we would've never hurt a dragon unless it was self-defense. No other reason than that would we've ever harmed a dragon.

We like yourself and your son were a little bit more enlightened and saw things slightly different before he changed things for the better. Killing dragons may've been what Berk was about in the past, but neither of us have ever believed in pointless killing.

Besides, Valka, we both knew the dragons were only raiding us for two reasons. One we're a close food source and two they needed to survive just as we did. Everything in nature has to do something to make sure it can survive as is part of the grand design of life itself, and we all must do what is necessary for our part in that grand design. We do what we must to survive and continue our bloodlines for the next generation. Even if it means putting our lives on the line, you do what you've got to do for your family and loved ones. Dragons are no different they did what they had to do to stay alive.

Hiccup was right it's our own stubbornness and being muscle head idiots that caused 300 years of senseless killing and grief. Take step back and really see things beyond a narrow-minded and eyes clouded by hate and see the open-minded and unclouded eyes and you see what you and your son saw faster than anyone else.

You're not alone in your opinions and beliefs, Valka. It was just impossible to voice them when Stoick was in charge and before Hiccup realized the truth. No offence to your husband intended." Skullette said in a way that made it obvious she had wanted to say this stuff for years.

"More of the reason we felt sorry for Hiccup and wish to help him, sadly our fears of Stoick and worrying about banishment impeded that. Still we're doing all we can to make up for that and hopefully soon we'll be able to truly apologize to Hiccup and let him know he wasn't alone or thought of by everyone as the village disappointment.

We again, Valka, are truly sorry for not acting sooner, but at least we're making amends now and we plan come hell or high water one of these days to truly ask for forgiveness and earn his forgiveness." Firefang also spoke in a way that indicated she too had wanted to say all this for years.

Smiling happily Valka sipped her hot chocolate and spoke gently. "I'm very happy to know even though my son's life wasn't easy during my absence that at least not the whole island was against him. And I do greatly appreciate what you've both done for both my children and I know one day you'll be able to have the courage needed to actually say all this to Hiccup himself. I've no doubt on that.

And again thank you for all you've done for my family and the dragons. Especially how you've made Una so happy and also for never once mentioning her past to her. I thank you deeply for that as well. It's hard enough for her as it is. She doesn't need to be ridiculed more or hurt in anyway just because she's the only known soul to be brought back to life."

"Why mention something that ain't important? We don't care about where or how someone is born. We care about how they live and who they're on the inside. Why mention the fact that Una was once dead when it's really not that important?

She's alive and is a very joyful, spirited and affectionate young child and more importantly Hiccup really needs Una as much as she needs him! We don't care if they aren't 'true' siblings. We're only cousins but we see each other more as sisters. We don't care one way or the other for as far as we're concerned Una is always going to be Hiccup's little sister regardless of anything else!

We're open-minded, compassionate and loving people. What matters is who someone is on the inside and how they choose to live their lives. Not anything else. That's how our moms raised us and that's the lessons they learned from our grandfather. Seeing what is really important and know what really matters in life that's how we're raised." Skullette proclaimed passionately and Firefang nodded in happy agreement.

"So back to what they dragons did? I was five years old and spending the night at my cousin's. She was 14 and just been assigned to protect the newborn lambs and baby yaks. So she was busy doing that during the dragon raid that night.

I was slumbering peacefully even during the raid. I was sleeping at my cousin's house because my parents were both ill with a seriously bad cold and didn't want me to catch it. Consequently I was staying with my aunt and uncle till they got over it. I got sick very easy as a young child so they're looking out for my best interest." Firefang started to explain only pausing a moment to refill her goblet and sip it once. Then carried on with the story.

"Well, they'd taken some medicine made by Gothi and unfortunately it really knocked them for a loop and so they slept very deeply So when a stray shot from a Deadly Nadder lit up the house and well they didn't wake up and by the time the fire was put out they'd passed." Firefang recalled in a melancholy tone.

"I'm sorry. You must've been very angry and upset. Given that first poem I read which I'm guessing was written shortly after their demise?"

"Well, yes, I was as anyone would expect, which is why I did write that first poem. I'd just started to write poetry as a hobby, but after my parents' death it just became the way I could truly express my heart and soul and feel true freedom.

Though I was grieving deeply for my loss I wasn't playing the "blame game" as most folks do when a tragic event happens.

I didn't blame anyone or anything. I didn't blame Gothi's medicine, I didn't blame the tribe for failing to put out the fire in time, and I didn't blame the dragons either.

My mom taught me it does no good to blame anyone or anything in life. Things will always happen outside our control and again I knew the dragons were just trying to keep themselves alive as were we.

I may've been Una's age at the time, but it doesn't mean I was an idiot either. You can see clarity at any age it just shocks some when you see it sooner is all."

"So I did my best to help my cousin out. We got what little was salvageable from the fire and at least a painting of the family had survived. Then she came to live with us and even though we're nine years apart we slowly bonded to the point we didn't see ourselves as cousins but sisters. And ever since then we've been best friends and done all we can for each other and others.

I guess you could say our whole family saw things with a bit more clarity and we also see things without our hearts and eyes clouded by the poison that is hatred. They're many poisons to the body in this world. But the only true poison to the heart and soul is allowing hate to consume it. Our parents and grandfather taught us both never to let hate consume you no-matter-what else happened in life. So we've not.

So actually your family and ours aren't that different. It might have taken Stoick a lot longer to come around as with most of the island.

Nevertheless right from the start Hiccup saw the world with his heart and other then hating how he was treated? He's never really had that much hatred in him. A quality we do admire and think is a valuable trait in a leader." Skullette finished with some pride and respect in her voice.

Valka was stunned but overjoyed at the same time and hugged both young women tightly and cried happily. "I'm so glad I've gotten to know you and I hope I can give you both some gift to show you how happy you two have made me."

"You're thanks and happiness is a great enough gift. True gifts come from the heart. Besides knowing we've made someone happy? What better gift is there in life then love, family and friendship and the happiness all three bring? What more could you ask for in life? For those three things matter in life and that's what matters when you die. The legacy of love is what you leave behind and as long as you leave the world a better place than you entered it you've done your part. And it's only through love and life things get better. So we can all go to Valhalla happily knowing we've left a legacy of love beyond.

Stoick left this world doing the biggest most selfless act of love there is. And while we cannot know what things are like on his side of things now, we can all assume he's happy and his memories on Earth will be thought of with love and happiness. That's how I think about it when I get glum about my parents' deaths or feel bad at this time of year. But love lives on forever, for its love that makes us human and gives us our humanity and that will help us live on forever after we die." Firefang spoke wisely.

"That is what truly this time of year is about that is the real meaning of our holiday. More importantly it's nice to know others realize what really matters in life and death, and you two are so insightful you've left me speechless. So how about we try and get this place to some extent prepared before we have more pandemonium? The babies and their parents will be sleeping for about another hour and half. Therefore let's get this place shipshape and when the others return it won't be so chaotic?"

"Agreed! With Cloudjumper, Airclaw and Wind Dancer's help we'll be done in no time!" the cousins exclaimed in unison as they gave each other a high five. Then the called over their dragons and all of them got to work to finish what they could before more chaos ensued.

Whilst this was going on in the Nursery things with Valka's children had had their own troubles and some small delights as well. Still at least what was going on with them had at least succeeded in keeping their minds off that their visits for now had been postponed.

Hiccup at the moment was in the Great Hall with all of his friends, their dragons and the rest of the Berk Council. Despite not sleeping the best he was still awake enough to listen and help get things ready for their holiday.

He was listening patiently and carefully to everyone and did ask if anyone had any new ideas for making this the best Snoggletog ever. Astrid of course had a few more ideas that she hadn't gotten too five years ago, and wanted to make yaknog again and serve it at the feast.

He loved Astrid with all his heart and soul, but he'd to protect the people and dragons and that yaknog wasn't fit for consumption at all! Therefore to avoid a whole island with food poisoning he said as gently as he could.

"Astrid? I'm very happy and delighted you want to help make a contribution or two for some new traditions. Though I think this might not be the best job you're suited for."

"Yeah and if you did serve that disgusting yaknog again we all be puking our guts out for over a week!" Snotlout said in a loud whisper to which the Twins giggled madly at.

"SNOTLOUT!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth! Sheesh! You sometimes have to say things that will hurt others feelings, they don't say the truth hurts for nothing you know, Hiccup!"

Hiccup was about to argue more but Astrid stopped him and said, "It's alright, Hiccup. I appreciate it greatly you're not trying to hurt my feelings, but I guess Snotlout's a little right. Okay, so I don't have the best ideas for making this holiday better. Do any of you guys do then?" she challenged them making everyone else looking stumped for a few moments.

It did seem for a few moments no-one could think of any ideas then Ruffnut's face lit up with excitement. "I've got some great ideas for a bit of jolliness! How about some games or contests?"

"Games? Contests? Sounds good, but what exactly do you have in mind, Ruffnut?"

"Don't worry, Hiccup, I don't plan to paint the beautiful white snow red with blood! I mean like for the children, like your sister? We could have a snow building contest. Like see who can make the best creature or whatever out of snow? Or an all-out snowball fight war? Things like that, Una should really enjoy those. You did mention you want her to have fun! What better way to have fun than that?

As for the older kids you know dragon boarding? Like what you and Astrid did that time we'd to deal with the farm animals and dragons? We could even have some things like a treasure hunt or capture the flag? You know just some fun games to play and enjoy?"

"Oh! I know something that is utterly fantastic! How about we magically walk on ice and do some kind of tricks or even try to dance so much we break the ice?" Tuffnut exclaimed happily as if the thought of freezing to death was good one.

"Well, actually those are pretty good ideas. Though we won't break the ice and fall into freezing cold water. No-one is gonna die of hypothermia on my watch! However, I think I could or at least have Gobber making us some ice boots.

Something we could glide on the ice and if it's possible to do tricks in the air on a dragon? It should be possible to do some on the ice. Like dancing even or just seeing living poetry. You've never seen living poetry unless you've seen how a Valkyrie files in the air! Though doing it here on Berk would be awesome! I think those are actually great ideas and activities! Thanks, guys!"

"Welcome, Hiccup. We've grown pretty fond of your sister and I'd like to see her too have a great holiday."

"And if it was my job to teach her to have fun let's all have fun then!"

"Thanks, um Fishlegs? You got any ideas of your own? I'd like to know what all my friends have to say! Just as long as you don't plan to kidnap Meatlug again!" he added sarcastically which made everyone laugh at that.

"We should have something for the dragons to do too. It's only fair. I mean we're about to get a lot of babies. Maybe we could at least make some gifts for the dragons and their babies too? You know dragon toys? So they don't feel left out either?"

"That too is a very good idea! So that's everyone…"

"Hey! What about me, Hiccup? I might have an actual idea for once!" Snotlout spat angrily

"Okay, Snotlout. What do you have in mind then?"

"Umm…let's see…an idea…"

Everyone want to get up and leave thinking no way Snotlout could come up with an idea when he shouted out an idea. "Well, if we're going to be playing on the ice anyway how about some type of sporting event we could play in these new ice boots? Not just this fancy twirls and spins and dancing? Like a real game of some kind?"

Everyone was shocked for a moment and Hiccup nodded once more. "Well, Snotlout, that does actually sound like a good idea, imagine that," he added quietly under his breath. He finished writing all these ideas down and then looked up.

"Okay, gang, with all these fresh ideas for activities and fun we're gonna be extra busy to get them all set up and organized. Plus we still have a lot of the more normal things to do as well. So let's get underway!

Astrid? Could you please help with setting up decorations, building the tree and overseeing how the feast is coming along? Just don't try and add anything to the feast? Just make sure the food and drinks are being made ready, okay? Think you can handle those responsibilities?"

"No problem, Hiccup! I can do that! Stormfly can help some too. You know before she goes into nesting mode? She should be able to help some. C'mon, girl! Let's get started! I already reserved you one of the finer beds in the Nursery so you can have your babies in style! Let's hurry!" she kissed Hiccup's cheek and took off on Stormfly.

Blushing a fierce shade of red he heard giggling and pulled it together quickly. "Alright, nothing to see! Though, I do hope you all did your own pre-booking for your dragons in the Nursery. It does get quite busy so I hope you did book a bed ahead of time. Like two months ago?"

"We did!" said everyone but Snotlout who looked like he'd been unable to remember to do that. Hiccup noticed this and decided to wait a few minutes before telling him something.

"Okay, let's see then," turning back to his paper. "Fishlegs? You and Meatlug can gather up some little helpers to start making presents for the dragons. She should be okay herself for a little bit too before she's got to go lay her own eggs. So get too it."

"Will do, Hiccup! C'mon, girl, let's go make your babies something extra special! Oh I bet the children will love this!" he took off fast as well with a big goofy but happy grin on his face.

"Now, Ruff? Tuff?"

"Yeah!"

"You two and Barf and Belch can start getting this organized and made ready. My mom's right we should have our first snowfall by the weekend which is only three days away. So start getting things ready and figured out okay? Just don't try and bury us in an avalanche, alright?"

"Don't worry, Hiccup! Our promise for the holiday and to the beginning of the New Year to come after it is not to make any mischief this holiday. Call it our present to you and your sister. Both Tuff and I agree we want Una to have the best holiday possible! Plus we do feel as your first holiday as Chief you do deserve some slack and a break. Therefore we won't be causing any mischief from now till come the New Year." Ruff promised him.

"But as soon as the New Year begins, Hiccup? We're going to go back to causing some mischief. Okay? Just a heads up!" Tuff informed him as the twins spit into their hands shook them and banged their heads together. Then they too took off to start doing their duties.

Leaving Hiccup alone with Snotlout. There was a few moments of awkward silence as still things weren't perfect between them. Mainly because of their polar opposite personalities, as well as the other stuff that had happened since Hiccup was made Chief.

"So what do you want me and Hookfang to do? I'll do it without making a fuss and then I'll see what third-class beds are left. Hookfang has more luck with the ladies then I do. So I don't doubt he's gonna be a proud father soon enough of many fine warriors. Just too bad he doesn't get the first-class treatment. I can't believe I forgot to book in advance! I can be such an idiot!" he admitted sadly slapping his forehead as Hookfang rubbed his head sympathetically.

"Snotlout, don't worry about the Nursery, its' been taken care of. Hookfang will get a first-class bed and so will the children he help bring into this world. Don't worry about it. This was taken care of two months ago."

"How? Who do that for me and Hookfang?" he asked in confusion. He clearly didn't think anyone would think of him enough to do such a kind thing for him. Especially as Una had pointed out when she'd the time to help him with his 'self-improvement' lessons that he still was far from being completely respectful. Though she had admit he'd made some slight improvement.

"You can thank both my sister and Firefang for getting Hookfang a good bed. Una knew you'd forget to pre-book a spot and she persuaded Firefang to give you one of the few good beds left at the time. It is the season of giving and letting go of the past year's troubles. So we start anew next year. So think of that as your Snoggletog gift from both of them."

"Wow! You mean Una and Firefang both gave me a gift? Even after everything that's happened between all three of us this year? Wow!" he replied stunned.

"Well, it's this time of year we let grudges die and let a thankful heart come out. Though I'd like to take this moment to remind you of something. I'm only gonna say this once so listen closely here?

Firefang still got her restraining order against you. However, she understands both at the Nursery and at the party in the Great Hall seeing you will be unavoidable.

Nevertheless, Snotlout, she's letting bygones be bygones for the season. Still don't try anything stupid, alright? You can express your thanks to her in person, but don't try and flirt or something."

"Okay, got it, Hiccup. I'll let them both know I'm grateful, we both are. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go first conceive your game for the ice. Once you've come up with the game and all its rules and things needed write it all down clearly. Then take these diagrams and your list to Gobber so he can start making the ice boots and other stuff needed for the game of your own design. Think you can do that?"

"Yep! I'm good at that! See you later, Hiccup. Hookfang! Let's get going!" as the last of his friends and their dragons left the Great Hall. Hiccup collapsed into a chair and Toothless who'd been quiet this whole time began to nuzzle him and try and cheer him up.

"Thanks, bud. That actually went better than I thought it would. I just hope the rest of this goes smoothly. I hope Mom at least help to help Skullette and Firefang get the Nursery ready, and my friends can implement their new ideas swiftly. Plus let's hope Astrid can at least do what I asked her to do. I've got faith in all of them and yes, I know Astrid can most likely be my second-in-command. Let's just pray to Odin she doesn't try to slip in a few ideas of her own," he spoke groggily as he yawned some.

Toothless licked him happily and seemed to be saying it was going to be just fine and not to worry. Hiccup looked at his best friend fondly and hugged him tightly. Even after five years he still secretly wish to know what Toothless was really saying. But he may've been the greatest dragon master ever, though he'd never be a dragon whisperer. Still it be nice to know what Toothless was really saying just once.

"I wonder how Una and Nightrainbow are doing right now?" he wonder aloud as both brothers stop to think what their younger siblings may've been up too.

At the moment both their younger siblings were sitting on the floor of Bloodfire's bedroom. Una was trying to come up with some song ideas and Nightrainbow was doing his best to come up with the right tune for them.

Bloodfire was listening with great interest and giving her input and any ideas she could come up. She was also trying to do a small braid in Una's short hair. Una's hair hadn't grown out much since her rebirth but it was gradually growing out and the tips were as vibrant lilac as ever.

"Your hair is so amazing, Una! I can't believe that your tips are still as bright as ever! No way would my mom let me do anything to my hair! Do you want me to teach you how to braid hair when it gets a bit longer? My mom taught me how to it?"

"That would be nice. I don't really remember much, though I do recall vaguely my hair use to reach my waist. But Boden had to cut it and not very well. But I was so tangled up in that bramble bush and with the storm coming so fast he didn't have time to make it look good."

"You're lucky to have two wonderful older brothers. I was cursed to have Brimstone as my older brother. And you saw how much a curse that was too me and everyone else!"

"What happened to him? Brimstone, I mean? After I punched him? Don't see him too much anymore."

"Well, I did tell Mom what he'd been up too for so long and needless to say she wasn't pleased. She was very unhappy when I told her what he'd done to you especially.

When she found out that he'd gone out of his way to torment the sister of the Chief? Well, I'm sure with what happened in Valhalla by that sicko Dagur and that crazy Hel? Must seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what happen between Mom and Brimstone. It wasn't pretty that's about all I can say."

"So did she murder him? Is that why I've not seen him? Did she tell my brother? Because he's never told me and I never told him what your brother had done to me."

"I'm pretty sure she talked to your brother about it privately and he just didn't want to bring it up with you to spare you some. But as to what happened to my brother? He's been severing time and doing a lot to learn that all actions have consequences and being a bully isn't something one should strive to be."

"So he was grounded?"

"Well, he was grounded for like a solid three months and he's been worked to the bone doing various things around the island since then. In addition Mom's doing all she can to get him to understand the errors of his ways. Tough love and as she says you do the crime you do the time!" she said with an amused chuckle which gotten Una looking worried. Seeing that Bloodfire stopped giggling and said quickly.

"Don't worry, Una, she's never smacked or spanked him if you're worried about that. Though right now he's being made to muck out the barn stalls. I don't know how long this is going to go on to be honest. But hopefully when he finally realizes what he's done is wrong and truly apologizes to _everyone_ he's ever hurt then he'll earn his freedom. The minute he's finds enlightenment and redemption. That's what I got figured anyway! Till he truly learns his lessons I don't think he'll ever be off the hook."

Una looked a bit conflicted with that however she kept the uneasy feelings to herself. Instead she picked up her lyre and tried to make a new tune up. "How does this one sound?

" _Though the cold winds of winter blows through you till you're chilled to the bone, you're only alone and with a frozen heart, if you don't let the warm light of love fill you up?_

 _Let us sing! Let us sing! Let us sing till the sun goes down and the moon is in the sky and never stop from morning to night! Let's us sing!_

 _Let's sing of hope, let's sing of love, let's sing and praise and fill our days with a thankful heart filled with truest gifts of life?_

 _May all gifts come from the heart and be for the soul? Forevermore? May we all have the gift of true love for our hearts and souls so we may not be alone and with a frozen heart? May true love thaw all the frozen hearts and mend the souls that are broken?_

 _Let's start anew and show with our thankful hearts the gifts of love, friendship and family? Taken for granted no more! For the truest gifts of life are those made from the heart for the heart!_

 _So let us sing for joy and glory and remember forevermore what really matter! From the start of our journey to the end may our legacy be love and happiness from birth to death may our pure loving hearts be what we leave behind and may those who are gone still be with us as we go on._

 _So for all both living and dead may we sing the song of love so no-one may be alone with a frozen heart in the cold winter snow? For let love bloom like a flower which is so strong not even the cold can kill it?_

 _Let us sing of love!"_

She finished as did Nightrainbow who'd been making up the melody as she had sung. Putting down her lyre she looked into Bloodfire's shocked hazel eyes and waited.

"Wow! How…how… how do you come up with this stuff? That's freaking amazing! And we're only five! I mean… I can't even make up a silly little poem or make anything rhyme! How are you so wordy? How do you come up with all this stuff?"

Shrugging she stroked Nightrainbow's horns, "It's a gift I didn't know I had in me. That Nightrainbow brought out in me. We've all got a knack for something. We just have to find out what it is. So you do like it? I could sing that at the feast. If you think it's good enough."

Bloodfire was quite for a second as she finish making one small braid in Una's hair and then grinned happily. "It's more the good enough, Una! You're very special! I'd say that's the perfect new song to sing! Just as long as Gobber doesn't join in!" which made all of the giggle.

Then Bloodfire pushed her helmet back up and toyed with one of her own braids. "So, what do you think my mom's gonna get me? Or any of the gifts we're to get? I can't wait for Odin to fill my helmet up with goodies! Oh! How I love getting gifts! I want to get my mom something special since she works so hard to supply the village with bread. I'm hoping Gobber can at least make some new baking pans. I asked him about it a little while ago, but he's not gotten back to me. Still, I hope Mom loves them and I can't wait to see all the gifts and goodies on the Day of Snoggletog!" she squealed happily as she clapped loudly too.

Now it was Una who looked taken aback. She hadn't thought about _giving a gift of her own._ It was nice to think about _getting one but what could she possible give her brother and mommy?_

"Umm…yeah…getting presents is so fun and wonderful! Can't wait to see what I get! I've got to get home now. Looking out your window it's getting close to dark. That's really one major bummer of winter."

"Yeah, too short a day and sometimes too long a night! Though we'll have a lot of fun with everyone when the first snow gets here! All the same you should probably get home before it is dark. I don't think your mom would like you to be out after dark."

"No, Valka-mommy wouldn't. Truthfully? I don't care for the dark. Love the sunrise and sunset but don't like the dark at all! C'mon, Nightrainbow let's get home! Thanks for showing me a good time, Bloodfire! See you later!" as they reached the front door. Waving and hugging goodbye the pair took to the air and hurried home.

They just managed to make it home before the sun fully set. Shivering a bit in the cold with her breath hanging in front of her she went inside and almost immediately started to warm herself by the fire.

At that moment everyone else returned. Valka looked a bit concerned and hurried to get a spare blanket and wrapped it tightly around her. Hiccup looked just still very tired and beat as did Toothless. So he just collapsed into the chair his father had once sat in.

"Long day, sweetheart?" asked their mom as she got out a spare bottle of her hot chocolate and served it too them both.

"Very long indeed, but you'll be pleased to know we're going to have a lot of fun and great new activities once things get organized some. So hopefully everyone will enjoy what I and my friends came up with. Though for now I think I'll just go to bed early. Too much to do and I need more sleep. See you both in the morning. I'm gonna skip dinner and hit the sack right now! I'm practically dead on my feet from how exhausted I am!" he replied as he hugged and kissed them both and he and Toothless went to their room to sleep.

This left mother and daughter alone and Una looked still concerned as she played with the small braid in her hair. Valka who noticed the braid and thought it was cute asked what was on her daughter's mind.

"Everything okay, honey? Did Bloodfire do that braid? Since I don't recall teaching you to braid. Not that you're hair really long enough to do much more than a tiny one. You warm enough?"

Pulling the blanket around her tighter she sighed and nodded. "I'm fine and I'm still looking forward to seeing snow for first time. Bloodfire mentioned a few things that still are my mind is all."

"Such as?"

"Umm…that Brimstone is still being punished for what he did to me and everyone else. I'm glad he's been punished on the other hand, Valka-mommy, I don't know if I feel it's good that it's been several months and he's still paying for it. I'd have thought he'd learned his lesson by now. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"Well, if you behave badly or hurt someone, yes you ought to be punished accordingly. Although making it last several months is a bit extreme. Though if his mom's waiting for him to make a sincere apology that's her business, Una. Though, he's probably now about ready to apologize. And truly mean it, for unless you really understand and know on your own what you've done wrong and really understand what you're apologizing for, and unless it really comes from your heart it doesn't mean anything. So I guess she's wanting to make sure he realizes what he's done wrong and make a real apology. Is there something else on your mind?"

"Umm…I've got something else on my mind yes. Though, I don't know if I can discuss it with you or Hiccup is all."

"Well, okay. If you want to talk about it later I'll be waiting. Though for now you should get some sleep yourself. I'll tuck you into bed."

"Can you tell us a story? It's been awhile since I've had a bedtime story," she asked as her mom picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'll tell you a story, yes. I'm gonna tell you the story of what my first Snoggletog with your father was like. Hiccup wasn't born yet but it's got a few amusing parts too it. Come, Nightrainbow, you need some shuteye too."

As soon as Una fell asleep after hearing a highly amusing story and she made sure that she was wrapped up tightly Valka tiptoed back down to the living room and began to work more on her children's bed sets with Cloudjumper keeping her company. She worked for three long hours before turning in for the night herself.

Hiccup was still sleeping deeply when he felt someone jump on him. Quite literally jumping up and down on him. He'd been sleeping so deeply he didn't even seem to be dreaming he was just as dead to the world as one can be without actually being six feet under! But whoever was jumping on him just landed on his stomach and he woke with a start and worse moan then when Toothless had accidently done it when he'd finally woke up after killing the Red Death.

"OWW!" and then he added a word he probably shouldn't have used when he realized who was jumping on him. Una was looking super excited and happy and just full of energy. Though she also looked slightly confused by the choice of word he'd used.

"What does that strange word mean, Hiccup? Never heard that one before."

"Um…never mind. It's not important and you do well to forget it and never say it yourself."

"Okay. But come on! Get out of bed! Hurry! Get up! Get up! GET UP COME ON!" she screamed even louder as she was still jumping up and down he was afraid she fall off and hit her head.

He quickly got up and grabbed her so she wouldn't hit her head by falling off the bed. "Okay, calm down, Una. Just breathe. So what's got you so happy that you need to pummel me awake?"

"Come! You've got to see it! C'mon!" and with that she started to drag him as fast as she could down the stairs to the front door. He was barely able to keep up and almost tripped with his metal leg. But the commotion they made as Una was dragging him so fast woke their mom and she followed them and Una threw open the door and let out one of her loudest squeals ever!

And what was making her so happy was very obvious. It seemed their guess for snow was a few days off. For last night when they'd gone to bed they could still see the yellowing grass and no ice. Now everything was covered in about six feet of beautiful white snow. With pretty icicles already forming on the edge of rooftops and it was just beautiful. And most likely ice was already forming at the lake in the cove. Hopefully it be thick enough for the new games to come.

But before they could stop them both Una and Nightrainbow just jumped right into the nearest pile of snow and really it was a sight to see, to simply see Una be a hatchling. In the metaphorical sense.

What Hiccup and Valka had meant about hatchlings and alphas simply meant hatchlings were children and should be playing and having fun in the snow, while the alphas or adults needed to work and deal with the slightly bad stuff that came with the cold and snow.

Right now Una was seemingly having the time of her second life as she played happily in the snow with her dragon. Though after about fifteen minutes her mom called for her. "Una! Please come indoors now. We need to eat some breakfast and I need to take some measurements."

Una looked up from making her first snow Valkyrie very unhappy. Shaking the snow out of her hair she got up. She had a bit of a pouting face and obviously wanted to play more, though she knew her mommy still knew best.

"Come on, Nightrainbow! Let's eat and then we can go play with Bloodfire and the others!" so she dashed back inside and Valka made her sit next to the fire at once. After making sure she was getting warm Valka went over to her chair and pulled out a small woven basket full of her sewing supplies. Digging a bit she found something she'd been working on and took it out to finish.

Hiccup took a look at what his mom was making and figured it was a lilac scarf soon to be followed by some matching gloves. "Well, Mom, I get you'll be busy with finishing up Una's winter accessories and all. So I've got to go see how things are coming along with the new ideas for Snoggletog. Una?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"I know you really been looking forward to snow and glad you're getting your wish to see it and our wish for you to play in it. Though for Mom's sake please wait till she's done with making you a few extra winter clothing before going back to play, kay?"

"Okay, big brother. Mommies know best and I know she's just looking out for me. So I'll wait to go play. Gives me some time to think of a few other things. Love you!"

"Love you too, sis! I'll be back in a couple of hours. Behave yourself and please don't disturb Mom while she's working? If you want to help some do the basic chores and by the time you're done with those she should be done making you your winter gear."

"Will do!"

With one more hug he hurried out the door to see what was going on in the rest of the village. Wondering if this how his dad had felt during his first time in charge during the winter holiday. So as he was running around as fast as he could without falling and slipping in the fresh snow he had no idea what his father and brother were up too.

Again no two Realms flowed at the same way in time. But while things were still going on like crazy in Asgard for the Meeting which still hadn't happened by the Earth Realm sense of time, Odin had made one extra degree before the meeting which he'd sent Kara to deliver to Valhalla. To which delighted both Stoick and Boden.

While the Asgardian were having their super long not sure when it ends meeting, Odin had felt that the souls should've some fun and have a party for a real reason. He knew how the flow of time passed in each of the Nine Realms, so he knew very well on Earth the Vikings were getting ready for their holiday. So he sent the degree that those in Valhalla could also celebrate. He'd even make it snow and be a winter wonderland just for the occasion.

So even if Stoick still wasn't the official Chief of the Valhalla Village yet he was still at least in charge of helping everyone get their own Snoggletog set up. So he was pretty must busy doing what his first son Hiccup was doing at the moment. And Boden surprisingly was doing and feeling the same things and had the same dilemma she had.

Mainly he was attempting to write a song for the Village of Valhalla to sing at the big party and he was wondering what kinda gift to get his father. Like how Una was still working on her song for the party and wondering what to get her mommy and brother.

Stoick and Hiccup themselves while busy with overseeing everything also wondering what to get their loved ones as gifts. They both kinda realized it at the same time.

They're both overseeing how the decorations in the village square were coming along and if the tree was being built right that they saw someone who reminded them they really need a special gift.

For Hiccup as he watched Astrid and Stormfly gather some extra Nadders to put up the special shields reserved just for the tree up, he caught sight of the bracelet he'd made her when they'd found Lover's Bloom. And then he realized he hadn't thought about what to get the three most important ladies in his life as gifts. He needed something for his true love, Astrid, something for his mom, Valka, and he really needed something special for his sister Una!

Stoick realized he needed something special for Boden when the boy had walked by with his head lost in the clouds as he was trying to work out the lyrics to his song. He nearly got his head smashed when some idiot dropped a shield and Stoick had to yank him away in the nick of time.

"Wow! Close call! Thanks, Dad! I'm going to go to hills with the lake. Maybe that will be more inspiring. Don't have the knack completely for this like Una, but don't worry! I'll have something done in time for our party! See you later, Dad!" as he took off running. As he ran he knew he needed something special for his father too. What he had no clue any more than Una did!

At the moment Hiccup was at Gobber's smith seeing how those ice boots were coming along. The blacksmith seemed to want to crack from all the pressure he was under from just the normal gift orders to all the extra stuff he was expected to make. Making Hiccup feel guilty he wasn't around to help him like in the past.

Still at least Gobber seemed to be in an okay mood as he was singing when Hiccup got there. "Oh I got my ax and I got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!" he was singing when Hiccup finally approached him.

"Hey, Gobber! How are things going? Everything alright?" he asked worriedly as he started to do what he could to help for the time being. Being Gobber's apprentice since from about the time he could walk had given him many handy skills.

"Oh, Hiccup! Thank Thor! A little help is more than welcome! Grump here still doesn't do nearly half his share of work! Grump! Get that forge lit up now or you'll be going up for adoption for sure this time!" he grumbled to his super lazy dragon.

"Well, you've got me for about an hour. So, I'll do what I can to help. Though I could also use your advice too," he said as he was busy at the forge. With Toothless doing what he could to help too.

"You need my advice? Well, that's nice to know. Well, I'll at least tell you this is one thing you don't have to worry about. I got all those ice boots done already. Grump was at least somewhat useful with that. So those are done. I can work fast at times."

"That's nice to know! One less thing to stress my brain about. So how is everything else coming along?"

Don't worry, Hiccup, it will all be done in plenty of time for when the games to go with this year's Snoggletog come along. Although if you can spare a few moments every now and then to help me out some it'd be appreciated."

"I'll see what I can manage, Gobber, that's about all I can promise. So I'm in desperate need of some advice."

"Like what for example? What do you need advice in? Chiefing? New blacksmith skills? What?"

"I just need some gift ideas for Astrid, Mom and Una. That's all. I'm drawing a blank on what I should make for them. I want it to be special and unique and I'm trying blanks here!" he admitted as he played nervously with his hands.

Seeing him fidget with his hands, Gobber thought about it a moment and then said, "Why don't you make them each a unique ring? You can even engrave some kind of message on it. That's be special? And you'd be able to make it yourself."

"Now that's a brilliant idea! Well, let's get to work on what we can get done and then I've got other duties to do. I'll need a holiday after this holiday done and over with everything I'm under pressure from!" he said with a laugh as they began working.

But as he'd predicted he couldn't stay for more than an hour. So he said his goodbyes after getting quickly cleaning up and left to do what else he'd to get done. Gobber had no more turned around for a second when he heard the sound of wings and a dragon landing. He was turning around expecting to see Hiccup coming back for something he may have forgotten but jumped when he saw it was Una and Nightrainbow.

"Ahh! Oh in the name of Thor almighty, Una! You gave me such a fright my heart almost stopped!"

"Sorry, Gobber, me and Nightrainbow didn't mean to scare you so badly. Do you like them? Valka-mommy made them for me!" she asked as she showed him her new thick knitted lilac scarf and matching gloves. She was also wearing a like a headband that went around her head and covered her ears.

"I think your mommy did a fine job with the knitting. She can't cook but she seems to be a good enough at sewing."

Una got mad at that and snapped, "Will you please stop insulting Valka-mommy's cooking skills?! We've heard enough of your sour opinion on that! Okay, so cooking isn't her forte, but she still at least tries her best and that should be damn good enough for everyone! So stop bringing it up already!"

Gobber didn't want make the little girl any madder and he didn't want to see what her dragon might do if he did get mad too, so he changed the subject quickly. "Alright, so um did your mommy send you to me? Does she need anything?"

Shaking her head no Una spoke her reason. "I'm here on my own accordance. I took a break from playing in the snow with Bloodfire and the other children, to see you. I need your help."

"My help? That's a first. Seeing how in all the time you've been here we've almost never interacted. Not a whole lot that much is for sure. So what can I help you with that your brother cannot?'

"I need help making him and Valka-mommy gifts. I've got an idea in mind and I need your help to make it. Seeing how Hiccup wouldn't dare let me use a forge by myself. He gets a bit concern if I even try to help with the cooking.

So I'm too young to be near fire by myself, and I can understand that. Stoick-daddy didn't let me anywhere near the fire in our home in the Village of Valhalla either nor did Boden to be honest.

So um you think you can help make my gifts?"

"Depends on what you've got in mind?"

She tiptoed over to him and whispered the idea into his left ear and he thought about that one too for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, it's doable. Though got to ask, is Nightrainbow gonna be needing a gift for his big brother? I don't know if Toothless got a gift idea in mind for his brother, though is Nightrainbow got one in mind for him?"

"Nightrainbow got his own gift in mind and he can make it on his own. Now will you help me out or not? And we've got to do it without my brother or Valka-mommy finding out! A true gift is from the heart yes, but it's still better when it's a surprise!"

"I'll help you out. Don't worry. But can it wait till tomorrow? I've got to finish like eight other orders first and it will just be better to have the day free. So see you bright and early tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, Gobber! Come on, Nightrainbow! Let's hurry up! I get the feeling a snowball fight coming and I want to be on the winning side!" she said with a laugh as they took off.

Well they did make it to the village square in time for the huge snowball fight, and like the reflection of the future on Stoick and Boden's Viewing Day, Hiccup happened to be nearby and helped his sister and her friends win the battle. Also when they got home Valka had finished making HIS winter gear which was black and red of course.

Time went by quickly as the holiday got closer. Things both on Berk and in Valhalla weren't again perfectly timed but there was the rare occasion when all time nearly flowed the same. Like anything life if the planets rarely but still aligned every one-in-a-million times so did the flow of time for all the Nine Realms too.

Things were getting stressful and serious in both locations and the only thing to break the tension was some much needed humor. Which for Gobber was him trying to keep Hiccup and Una from being at the smithy at the same time working on their gifts. Which happened once or twice and he had to do a lot of humorous antics to keep them from seeing each other and giving away their gift ideas.

The humor needed in Valhalla was just about the same thing. With all the souls busy trying to make sure that their gifts were kept secret and then came the wrapping which was just a big mess.

Though Boden had done his best to help get the gifts all organized and help with the wrapping he only had two hands and it was a mess! He'd even fallen on some ice and was sorry that Stardust wasn't there to catch him like Toothless had been for Hiccup.

He was still longing to bring Stardust home, though again it had to wait till that meeting was officially over and everyone was updated on all the changes and other stuff. Still he at least manage to keep in contact with her by testing the limit of how far he could be to hear a dragon's voice or how near. So that was fun at the same time he was trying to find his dad a gift as was Stoick for him.

Finally the actually day came for both locations. Most of the dragons had already been shepherded to the Nursery and the eggs were laid ready to hatch safely. And despite the fact Skullette and Firefang, were busy making sure they're all comfortable and the babies were born healthy, they did feel that all the dragons also deserved a little privacy at the same time. So after the last of the eggs were laid and helped put into the hot springs they told the dragons they'd be left alone for a few days but they'd at least check on them once most of the Hatching had been done.

Then the cousins joined everyone else and took part in the new games and contests that had been thought up. Hiccup had asked both of them along with Ruffnut to help him with the judging when it came to the snow building contest.

Though in the end everyone won because all of the ideas that the children came up with from building dragons, snow castles, and a few of the gods and goddesses, even Odin's horse were just all done so magnificently and wonderful, they couldn't pick a winner. So everyone got a prize of some sort which made all the children happy.

Una had built a small replica of some of the Valhalla village with a lot of attention to detail to her home with Stoick-daddy and Boden. Even made three miniature figures of Stoick-daddy, Boden and Kara.

Hiccup was very impressed and her prize for it was a new notebook with the best pencils he could make. She thanked him and whisper it was good thing he didn't play favorites and had judged everyone fairly.

While the children had been doing the snow building contest the older children had been having their own boarding contest that Valka, Gobber and Astrid oversaw and again everyone was doing a fair job for something new and did a few impressive tricks. So everyone got a prize of some sort as well.

Then after a quick lunch it was time for the treasure hunt which also had a bit of capture the flag too mixed in. Meaning you had to find the flag to find where the treasure was buried and bring both back to win. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut oversaw this one. This also somehow ended in a tie when the older kids and younger kids got back at the same time. So it least looked like at the end of the day everyone would at least have some type of prize.

Then everyone went to the lake in the cove to try out their ice boots out. It seemed most of the women had a natural talent when it came to do the dancing and doing tricks, though a few boys did too.

Though mainly the guys liked playing this game Snotlout had devised which involved using what looked like bludgeons on a stick and had to hit some large bottle stopper into a guarded net. This went over quite well and everyone was laughing and having the time of their lives.

Una seemed to be pretty graceful and looked like she was truly doing living poetry as she glided and danced on the ice. She couldn't help as she danced think Boden might like to try this after they got to go back to the Realm for their next visit. They'd to continue the swimming lessons yes, but this could be something else they could do as well.

Then it came time for the feast which had a lot of food and most of it was over-the-top and extra goodies and food not normally prepared. So that was going over well and by this time most of the babies had hatched and the dragons had come to join the party.

It was at this time they started to sing and everyone listened with great interest when Una sang a solo for her new song. Little did her and her family know Boden had the moment in Valhalla was leading everyone in a song of his own design.

Boden didn't have his sister gift for music that was for sure, but he'd been skilled enough to write at least one good song which the souls were all singing loudly and happily at their holiday party. He'd named the song "Loki's 12 Misdeeds of Snoggletog

" _On the first day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn,_

 _The missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the second day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the third day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Three Vanir hostages, two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the fourth day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the fifth day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, His own five sons, four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the sixth day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Six objects the dwarfs made, His own five sons, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the seventh day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Seven colors of Bifrost, Six objects the dwarfs made, His own five sons, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the eighth day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Eight Legs of Sleipnir, Seven colors of Bifrost, Six objects the dwarfs made, His own five sons, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the ninth day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Nine worlds to see, Eight Legs of Sleipnir, Seven colors of Bifrost, Six objects the dwarfs made, His own five sons, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the tenth day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Ten parents of Heimdall, Nine worlds to see, Eight Legs of Sleipnir, Seven colors of Bifrost, Six objects the dwarfs made, His own five sons, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the eleventh day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Eleven Rivers from Hvergelmir, Ten parents of Heimdall, Nine worlds to see, Eight Legs of Sleipnir, Seven colors of Bifrost, Six objects the dwarfs made, His own five sons, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

 _On the twelfth day of Snoggletog Loki tried to steal for Sigyn, Twelve Lords of Asgard, Eleven Rivers from Hvergelmir, Ten parents of Heimdall, Nine worlds to see, Eight Legs of Sleipnir, Seven colors of Bifrost, Six objects the dwarfs made, His own five sons, Four stags from Yggdrasil, Three Vanir hostages, Two ravens black, And the missing eye of Odin the king._

Both on the Earth Realm and Valhalla's Realm as the singing stopped at the same time both the younger Haddock children got a standing ovation for the beauty and fun of their songs. Which made both of them cry tears of happiness and their parents and brother cry tears of liquid pride.

Then came the part all the younger people wanted most which was the gift-giving exchange. Almost immediately everyone both Viking and Dragons, Living and Dead were all exchanging gifts. The Dragons took delight in the little things their humans had made them. And Toothless had his own gift for his little brother. He'd done a lot of searching but had found an unusually shaped crystal that when light passed through it created a sparking rainbow.

Nightrainbow thanked him very much and gave him his gift by singing a song he'd composed just for him. Then both gave their shared gift to Cloudjumper which was a special stone they'd found where they'd put their claw marks in as to show they're family. So he added his and thanked them for the gift.

Both Hiccup and Una loved their new bed sets from their mom. And thanked her profoundly for them. Then Hiccup gave all three of the women in his life each a uniquely made ring with a special message engraved within it. For Astrid's hers said " _Forever soul mates on winds of true love"_ For his mom hers said " _A mother's love is the greatest love ever!"_ And Una's said, " _My most precious and greatest treasure forever"_

All of them cried and showered him with love and kisses. Then Una gave her mommy and brother her gifts. She had made them each half a heart on a necklace. When they put them together they said " _My heart's greatest treasure"_ This made them all cry and hug happily.

In Valhalla Boden and Stoick had exchanged gifts themselves. Stoick had made a pair of pan flutes for Boden and Boden had found a really old medallion. So both we're happy and overjoyed as well.

Though the greatest gift of them all was unknown to everyone. As all of the Haddocks and their dragons slumbered after all the joyous and fun filled festivities and activities they didn't think anything better could happen.

So while all of Berk and Valhalla slept after having a grand and great holiday no-one noticed a shower of strangely colored falling stars zinging through that painted heavens of both Valhalla and on Berk as well. Dancing and laughing as they zinged in a magical dance in both skies till crashing with an explosion of color and sparkles of colors that had no name and never been seen before or ever again.

But it was like the stardust from these stars drifted on the cold breeze turning it warm and the glittering rainbow dust hovered before settling on all the living Haddocks and their dragons and then doing the same to Stoick, Boden and Stardust as well.

Laughter and a warm tickling breeze awake them all from their slumbers and the dragons, Valka and Stoick rubbed their eyes in disbelief to be in that enchanted meadow.

The children on the other hand were rejoicing! They knew what this place was and knew what this meant.

Boden looked delighted and climbed on Stardust's back for their first ride and helped his father onto her too. They took off like a shot towards the middle where the family tree stood.

Hiccup and Una mounted their dragons and helped them and had their mom follow them to the tree and everyone was shouting with delight when they all met in the middle where Kara was already waiting.

Everyone was stunned to see each other and the Living Haddocks were most stunned to see the beautiful Stardust. Boden was eager to introduce them and have fun with his mom. And Valka was eager to know her second son and be with Stoick but everyone just couldn't speak at the moment.

So Kara got up and flutter a few above them and said simply "Happy Snoggletog everyone! Let's finish our holiday cheer here and have a happy New Year! So let the gift of love and family begin!"

And with that the spell was broken and the long overdue visit began and this truly was going to be the best Snoggletog ever and with the promise of more visits and a lot of love and family time what more could you ask for in a gift?


	22. Dragon Flu

Dragon Flu

Well if there anything more crazy and grueling the getting ready for a huge holiday and the party that goes with it, it's the day afterwards cleaning it up which can occasionally last longer than just a few days.

It had been two weeks exactly since Snoggletog had come and passed and the people of Berk were still finishing their holiday cheer and cleaning it up. This had made more difficult by the bizarre and baffling weather conditions that had been sweeping the island.

They'd had their normal snowfall and bitterness during the holiday all that had been normal, like every other year. On the other hand it was like the day after Snoggletog was over the weather just went crazy. Like it got warmer super-fast and there was great thaw that last the first three days. Then some sleet came back for about two and half days with a short amount of sun afterwards, although it was almost immediately followed by a huge downpour. So that was week one. Week two it was sometimes very cold during one part of the day other parts it was way too warm. As a result these past two weeks just had had a lot of weird weather.

So doing things around the village been harder because no-one was sure what the weather would be like or what they had to wear or not. And though some had asked Bucket if his bucket had any indication of the weather the simpleminded Viking said his bucket wasn't working with this odd weather and none of Gothi's goose feet or chicken bones which Gobber had gone to ask about said anything either. So they just had to deal with it as it came.

Hiccup felt he would've lost his sanity from dealing with all the complaints and things beyond his control with how the weather was affecting village life and some of the other Vikings. But to everyone including his friends he seemed in a fairly good mood and Astrid had told the others secretly she felt that Hiccup was hiding something from her, the reason for his good mood that seemed to keep him happy even with all shitty crap they'd been dealing with.

Though he wouldn't confide in her what was making him so happy and what this super sunny thought that made sure he didn't have clouds of dread and gloom hanging over his head but he wouldn't say.

Though while Hiccup wouldn't tell his girlfriend or his friends what was making him so happy and helping him keep his sanity he could talk about it with his mom as he was doing right now. Mainly because what they're talking about was what was keeping them both happy as well as the dragons.

For the past two weeks they'd been visiting Stoick, Boden and Stardust in the Realm between the Realms and it had been good for everyone. For many reasons as mother and son were talking about as Hiccup helped his mom make breakfast.

"I know Astrid been trying everything short of decapitating me with her battle ax to get what my sunny thoughts are that are keeping me so happy, but we've sworn never to reveal the existence of the Realm between the Realms to anyone else! I don't want anyone to be angry with us or call the universe playing favorites with our family. Which is why this secret hard to keep, but I wouldn't even let this one slip!" Hiccup said in a whisper as he started to make scrambled eggs.

"I know, honey, I know. It's hard enough with Una being the only known soul to be reborn and all. Others wish they didn't have to worry about death or things of that nature, but as Kara and the Gods made clear in Valhalla this gift is extremely rare and even when it's presented you've got to pass the test to fully earn it. All the same everyone from Kara to Odin himself have made it clear that all things live and die and we must accept that death is inevitable and comes to us all. Even Una will die again she's not immortal. So yeah we must accept death and all the things go with it.

I mean I'm thrilled I'm getting to spend some time with your father even if it must be done whilst we sleep. As I am thrilled to know my second son and see all my children having a great time together. You all looked so happy and adorable on that first night. You know with the ice dancing we watched as your father and I got caught up some under the family tree? Magnificent and majestic tree, I see why it's the only permanent feature of that ever changing Realm. It stands as living representation of our unique but still loving family."

"Yeah, it was nice and it's great that Boden can do it very well. He gets so happy when he rediscovers something new about himself. So seeing him happy like that lights up my day too.

I think Toothless and Nightrainbow are also over the moon about having a sister of their own now too. Nice to see that our dragons have a special family of their own too. Since while my siblings and I were having some winter fun for the first part of our first visit as a whole family the dragons were having fun together."

"Yes, it was truly nice for all the dragons to get to know each other. I never dreamed I'd ever see a Sliver Phantom again since most people consider them to be a myth. And to know your brother has the extraordinary gift to hear dragon thoughts? That's certainly something for him to feel happy about. Knowing how upset he's been about his lack of memories."

"Well, I do admit I was a bit jealous for about a moment or two. But I'm over it. I think it's just great to know that Dad's gonna be the Chief of the Village of Valhalla and my brother gonna be taking care of all the dragon souls. Gives us all something in common and helping him prepare for this duty will be fun and great experience. Scary like it's been scary helping Una train Nightrainbow, but I'm more the up for it. I helped my little sister train her dragon, I can also help my younger brother too. That's my job as the eldest sibling in the family anyway to do. Help my family out and make sure I help, protect and guide my brother and sister!"

"Yes, their good news at least gives us all of the living some reassure that they'll be okay and be happy. Still even with these visits you've accepted the fact that your father is gone right? You've accepted his death and made peace with it? Since Kara confided in me that one thing she was worried about these visits is that you'd not be able to accept things as they are even with these minor dream visits. You do accept your father's gone and not coming back in the physical sense and that he belongs with dead, right?" Valka asked him in a stern but worried tone.

Sighing for a moment he took the frying pan off the fire and put the finished scramble eggs on a plate. Throwing the pan into the washbasin he sighed once more before nodding. "Yes, Mom. I know Dad is dead and never coming back. I've grieved and I went through all five parts too it. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Wasn't easy as grief is never easy and you never do fully heal.

I was once told grief and healing after losing a loved one is like living with an amputation as I do know that too," he said glancing at his metal leg. Sighing once more, "In that sense of that metaphor you do lose something forever, you will heal eventually, but it's never the same again. And you'll still have pain, like I still after five years have phantom pains. So yeah death is hard to deal with but it's inevitable and I do accept what has happened and what truly cannot be changed," he was speaking in a shaky voice as tears were pouring out of his dark green eyes and she hugged him tightly and stroked his auburn hair.

Even between their shared sobs Hiccup finished with what he had to say even if it sounded like he was choking on each word that came out of his mouth. "I understand he's gone and never coming back and I've got to move on with my life and just remember the time we had together. Even if we've got these visits now, I do understand and accept that he's never truly coming back and I must accept it and I have. He's gone and I accept that I will never actually truly be with my father again even if all our souls may interact for a few hours some nights of the week. It's not truly the same and I've accept it."

"Don't feel so bad, son. It's been hard for me too. Still at least we know they're not suffering and are doing well. And at least getting to make up a little lost time even if we must keep it secret is still important.

I'm happy you finally have siblings which you so desperately needed. You need both Boden and Una and they need you more than all three of you ever will know. You all need each other for more reasons than all three of you think. So please don't take each other for granted and always remember to cherish their bonds and love okay? Don't take it ever for granted, okay, Hiccup?" she told him as she lifted his chin and noticed that scar on his chin. A lasting reminder what took her from him but he cried once more and nodded promising wordlessly he'd understood what she was saying and no he'd never take his brother or sister for granted or forget what their love really meant to him.

Wiping her own tears away she spoke in a teary but happy voice her thoughts "And I'm happy to have Una as a daughter and I do love Boden as a son too. I may not have given them life, like I did with you Hiccup, nevertheless they're still my children all the same. And I plan to be the best mother I can be to Boden as I am to you and Una. So even if we're an odd family we're still a family nonetheless bonded by the bonds of love."

"At least the dragons have that too, Mom. I'm sure Toothless is beyond happy to have a sister of his own and I could tell Nightrainbow thrilled to have a bigger family too. All of them as far we known the only one of their kind left. Therefore that make their family more special too."

"Well, we've got plenty to do and have fun to doing in that Realm. Like you know you and your brother have to keep up with Una's swimming lessons for one thing. Though all of us with our dragons will benefit us all. Seeing you help Boden get ready for his job will be a wonderful sight to see. Though like your sister and I included he's at least got that natural knack with dragons. Still we'll do it all as a family."

"I'm sure everyone in this family will love that! I also hope we can help Boden with his gift and help Una understand her gift too. Why we didn't realize it on our own I don't know. I didn't think Kara would've to tell us while Boden and Una suffer a curse they've got a blessing too."

"Well, at least it explains a few things if she can truly see some things in her dreams. So um what did Toothless have to say to you? I mean I saw Boden try and do something last night with you and Toothless and Stardust. So what was it?"

"Um, he tried to see if he could act as a bridge to help me hear Toothless speak. He wants to do it with Una and you too. But all we got is he can hear all dragons thoughts in his heart and head. But when we attempted to see if he could do a bit more it didn't work out quite perfect yet. Though basically he put on hand on Toothless and another on me and then asked Toothless to talk."

"And?"

"Well," he began as he tugged at his braids nervously. "It didn't work perfectly in the sense I finally heard Toothless speak actual words. But I finally at least felt truly his emotions flow through me. So no words but just feelings, and even feelings can tell you words. Not everything needs words on the other hand the feelings I've felt since waking up make me feel very good."

"Well, let's see how his gift works out and we'll still bond over many things. So now that we've talked a lot about this anything else you'd like to mention as we finish making breakfast? I know it's not great but we're having toast, eggs and some boar meat."

"Well, I just been thinking this. That Una's been here for nine months and two weeks. Time sure has flown by quickly and so much as happened since her rebirth! It's quite a lot to think about! And I'm sure you, buddy, been thinking about all the stuff that's been going on since your little brother came here, am I right, buddy?" Hiccup called over his shoulder to where the dragons were.

All this time that mother and son had been talking the dragons had been having their own similar conversation. Though without Boden to fully translate they didn't know exactly word for word what was being said. Though they still got the feelings. Not that they'd could be sure but Toothless had been saying the same things to his brother and Cloudjumper that Hiccup and his mom had been sharing. Though both of them had had a few very exciting minutes talking about their new sister Stardust!

"Hmm… that's strange, I wonder why Una's not downstairs for breakfast yet? We left the Realm a few hours ago. Besides as far as Kara explained it even if our souls are up all night our bodies are still getting a full night's rest. Though I do think she's got a point we shouldn't overdo it and space the visits out some so we don't burn ourselves out," Valka remarked quietly as they finished setting up breakfast.

"Maybe she's just burned out from something other than the visits, Mom. Tell you what why don't you wait here for her to come down to breakfast? I just remembered Toothless and I need to go check in with Skullette and Firefang at the Nursery and get caught up with all the new births and stuff. We'll be back in half an hour. I'm sure Una will be up by then and we can all eat together."

"Well, at least eat your toast, then, Hiccup. No sense on working on a completely empty stomach. Breakfast after all is the most important meal of the day, you can't just skip it! I'll be waiting. Though it does look very mucky as well as miserable outside. Just don't slip in all that mud, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom. Toothless? C'mon, buddy! We've got to go the Nursery and as the Alpha you need to introduce yourself to the babies, even if they don't listen to you!" he added with a chuckle.

To which all present started laughing at even Toothless was laughing but stop immediately when after only a few seconds of laughing Nightrainbow made a sound they'd never heard him make before. It was a pitiful and agonizing moan, worse than the sound a cat makes before they cough up a hairball.

Both Hiccup and Valka looked concerned and Valka rushed over to Nightrainbow and looked him over quickly. But after a few moments she couldn't see why he'd be moaning like that.

"Perhaps he's just got a sore throat or a small cold. Even dragons can get sick from time to time. It doesn't have to be from the Blue Oleander. Dragons can catch colds too. Maybe he's just got a frog in his throat. He doesn't appear to be seriously ill. I'm sure he'll be fine, Toothless. You go do your duties as Alpha. I'll take care of Nightrainbow, okay? I promise your little brother is in good hands." Valka promised the Night Fury who seemed still worried but nodded and licked his brother assuring and then the Alpha and Chief left the house.

It was both extremely mucky as well as incredibly unpleasant outside with this crazy weather. It was halfway cold but still warm enough that all the snow was gone already. The skies above were a dingy gray and very gloomy. So the mood was very depressing outside and it seemed most of the people and dragons felt gloomy and depressed.

"I've heard of people burning out after the holidays, but still this just seems weird, don't you think, Toothless?" Hiccup inquired to which the Night Fury nodded in total agreement.

Ever since becoming the Alpha Toothless who had always be extraordinary seemed to go even beyond that. For he and Hiccup had both been learning these past nine months on how to lead, care, protect and provide for both their people and still care for their siblings during all this as well.

So right at the moment it was almost like Toothless had some kind of sixth sense that something unusual and bad was about to transpire. As he was looking intensely at every single dragon they passed as if he felt something wasn't quite right. It was weird for as they passed them all seemed fine, but even Hiccup was suddenly as they landed by the Nursery's entrance was all of a sudden full of foreboding as well as uneasiness.

All of a sudden all those sunny joyful thoughts that had been keeping both of them so happy and upbeat with all this other dreary and unhappiness swiftly left them as quick as a candle had been snuffed out. There one second and gone the next. It was not a good feeling.

Reaching for the door handle Hiccup slowly opened the door and the minute that thing was open even half an itch Toothless was already knocking him to the ground to throw it all the way open. He blazed past Hiccup down into the Nursery so fast he was just a blur!

"Toothless! Hey, buddy, wait up!" Hiccup called after his best friend as he picked himself up and wiped the mud off his clothes. He then took off as fast as he could down the winding stone steps.

"Wow there! Where's the fire? Everything alright, Hiccup? Toothless, you okay there?" asked a bewildered Skullette whom Toothless had already knocked over too.

Which was unusual since while Toothless had his own moments of dry humor or a bit of being slightly disrespectful, he never really ran anyone over like this. And certainly never done it to Skullette or Firefang who also was apparently knocked over as she was busy picking up the new record books in the corner and her helmet was lying about two feet away.

"Wow! What's gotten into him?" she asked in a baffled tone as she got her helmet back from Hiccup who first helped her up and then did the same for Skullette. They both dusted themselves off and looked at their chief in confusion.

"Sorry, don't know what's gotten into him myself. He knocked me over before I even had the door really open! It's just bizarre like this insane weather or something. I don't get it. Something's weird or amiss."

"Well, whatever it is, Hiccup, two things are plainly obvious. One something strange is going on. And two whatever it is will most likely affect yours and Toothless's near future and your duties to both the Vikings and dragons. I'm already feeling that one for sure in my bones. And not because I landed on a sharp rock either when Toothless knocked me over. Something bad is coming." Skullette prophesied as she gazed her two colored eyes at both her Chief and the Alpha with some obvious concerns of her own.

"Yeah, that's much is very clear, Hiccup. Besides you don't need to be Gothi or I don't know somehow see the future to know something up. Especially when Toothless acts like this. I've got a gut feeling even though we don't know if there are any other Night Furies left, I get the feeling this species has more hidden talents then just retractable teeth or echolocation. I get the feeling they kinda know when something bad gonna happen. Just based on the past five years watching you two. That's all I'm saying." Firefang concluded with her observation.

Sighing heavily she laid the heavy record books on a nearby desk and sat down for a moment to catch her breath. After a moment she seemed to feel inspired and picked up her poetry diary and scribbled something down fast. Closing it little by little everyone then gazed at Toothless who was right at the moment scrutinizing every single one of the babies running amok in the Nursery and then was looking over the mothers in the Nursery as well.

"You two by no means cease to amaze me, as Toothless never cease to amaze me either. I was sure the only human that would never stop amazing me was gonna be my sister. Though you two done a pretty good job at it too."

"Thank you, if that was meant as a compliment, is it? Not sure on that one," Skullette confessed as she glanced quickly at her cousin with some nervousness in her eyes.

Hiccup was very confused as to why they be nervous, but brushed it off and continued on. "Well, I do mean it as a compliment. I mean it wasn't till after Una came down here for the first time I really got to know either of you very well. I kinda of only lately realized even though I did know of your reputation, Skullette and didn't really know much about you, Firefang, well I've honestly just really realized you two have been always really nice to me, even before I was made Chief or I started to spend more time here. So thanks a lot for being so nice to me and my family."

Now they both really looked nervous about something but both nodded happily all the same. Still both grinned extremely cheerfully at him and he got the feeling they wanted to tell him something, though it looked also like they weren't quite ready to say it yet.

"We thank you for the compliments, Hiccup, it means a great deal to us. All the same we wish we could at least reignite your happy thoughts which clearly are gone from whatever bad thing is coming. Even if we don't know when or what it will be. _So since we can't do that is there anything we can do for you in the meantime?"_ inquired Firefang hopefully as she actually allowed her scar to show for a second before covering it again.

"Well, I did come here to get all caught up on all the new births since Snoggletog and to find out how everyone doing down here. So, please be so kind as to tell me how all that is going?" he asked curiously as he poured them each a drink to which they graciously accepted.

The three Vikings talked about more than just the births for about another half hour. Then it was time to get home because Una had to be up by now and Hiccup wasn't about to miss breakfast with his family. Toothless seemed to have gotten done inspecting the babies, though he seemed a bit worried about the mothers.

"C'mon, buddy! We need to get home. I'm sure Nightrainbow wants to spend time with his big brother. We'll be back in a couple of hours to bring you some fresh supplies. See you later. And again, thanks for being so nice and friendly. Kindness can be so rare at times and like much in life it's easily taken for granted. So thanks for not taking small things like that for granted. C'mon, Toothless!" Hiccup urged to which the ebony dragon seemed very reluctant to leave but followed, more because he was concerned about his brother at the moment above anything else.

The minute the door up the winding stairwell shut the cousins let out a breath as if they'd been holding it forever, which in a sense they had. Turning to each other the spoke quietly.

"Well, it seems the day of asking for his forgiveness is coming closer, Skullette. He seemed to finally realize we've always treated him better than most folks on this island ever did. So I take that as a sign from the gods themselves that the day we've been working so long and hard towards is soon going to be upon us. I'm still nervous about it though." Firefang admitted as she opened her poetry book up again and quickly wrote another fast poem. Even when she was in a panic or hurry her handwriting was still stunning.

"Yes, I'm scared and nervous too, Firefang. It's one thing for us to confide in his mom Valka. Still it will even harder to finally get to the point we can truly apologize and really earn the final part of forgiveness we so long have sought out for. Though mostly we've worked even harder these past nine months, almost ten! Still the day we've hoped and dreaded will be here soon. We've just got be ready for it. Pray to Odin we can do it when that day actually comes." Skullette whispered back as she glanced again at the babies and some of the moms.

"Something wrong, cuz?" Firefang asked in a concerned voice as Skullette hurried over to where the first-time mothers were resting. Their babies were hopping around like normal rambunctious babies being perfectly normal hatchlings. On the other hand it was like the mothers had no energy at all which made no sense since everyone been resting for days.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that these mother dragons are beyond exhausted? More than even mothers with new babies should be? We've had this Nursery for a few years now, and I've delivered many babies into the world. Human, livestock and I've been watching baby dragons hatch for long time now. I've never known mothers, _especially_ first-time mothers to be this exhausted. I mean yes it's never easy for a first time mom, but usually the dragon mothers are much livelier than this. In particular after resting for almost two weeks without any major activity. Something not right here."

"Is it just me or do you see it too, cuz? It's like all the babies are still vibrant colors, but it looks like all the adults, their coloring is dulling, plus the no energy thing which the babies still clearly have a lot of. Also I didn't say anything at the time because Hiccup was distracting us some, but you've also noticed that dragon don't usually shiver like they've got the chills?"

"All of the adults are acting like they've got chills. At the same time they also feel like they've got a burning fever! Ouch! This mother Zippleback both her heads are hotter than even the fire they breathe! This isn't looking good."

Then as to confirm this wasn't good all the adult dragons both the mothers and the few males who were also down here tending to their mates let out that same pitiful moan that Nightrainbow had given and it was followed by a extremely bad hacking coughing.

"This isn't good! We've got to go get Hiccup like now! More like yesterday! C'mon, Wind Dancer!"

"Airclaw, come here, girl! I know we shouldn't leave the Nursery unattended, on the other hand, cuz, this is an emergency! So let's go! We need your girls speed and fast!" as the cousins though in a panic and slightly reluctant at the same time, knew that they had to report this and fast.

Consequently they flew as rapidly as they could towards Hiccup's home. But they're almost immediately joined by another Nadder heading the same way. It was Astrid and she looked as white as a sheet too!

"I'm guessing you've noticed it too? Something wrong with the dragons! Stormfly been acting all achy, her throat's bright red and she's acting like she's…"

"Got the chills? And her coloring dulling with a really bad cough?" Firefang asked in a fast panicking voice to which the blond nodded with terror in her sky blue eyes.

"Snotlout and the Twins said this morning that both their dragons also seemed to have a lot of gunk coming out of their noses, and it was like they'd major headaches too! We all know that the Twins are experts on headaches! They'd know for sure if both Barf and Belch are having a double whammy headache!"

As the girls were swapping stories about these strange symptoms they saw a very odd sight. It was Fishlegs trying to flag them down. So they landed and saw him looking very worried about Meatlug.

"Something very wrong with her. She just woke up like this!" he listed all the same symptoms that the other dragons were having with a few more. Meatlug's eyes were very red and watery, she looked like she was gasping for breath too and clearly was in a lot of pain. More than when she overdid it eating rocks.

Then just as sudden both Wind Dancer and Airclaw starting acting very confused and seemed dizzy too. The cousins jumped off and backed away from their sister dragons while watching them in horror as frankly all the other riders who were gathering around them were. What was going on?!

"What's going on, Fishlegs?! They didn't even act this ill when Mildew deliberately poisoned them with the Blue Oleander! This is like suddenly out of the blue! It's happening all at once! What's going on?!" demanded Astrid as she tried to calm Stormfly who was looking sicker and acting feverish but still shivering and shaking too.

"I don't know, Astrid! I've never quite seen an illness like this sweep through the village. It's even worse than the time everyone came down with eel pox. But I don't think this is a pox!" Fishlegs yelled at her in a slightly hysterical voice and he began to hyperventilate and acting nutsy.

He was so hysterical and going to pieces that both Twins head-butted him to get him to calm down. Then they had to do it to Snotlout also who was beginning to panic hysterically too.

"Okay, um…I know we've never interacted much with all of you at once. But let's take a collective deep breath right now! In and out in and out. Inhale and exhale and inhale and exhale," Skullette instructed everyone who did as she said even the Twins. After a few moments everyone finally calm down enough.

"Okay, now that everyone has calm down as much as they can we better walk the rest of the way to the Hiccup's house. I don' think any of these dragons should be flying or overexerting themselves. So let's proceed calmly. We don't want to start a total panic. Even if we're all panicked. We need to at least go to Hiccup as calmly as we can. Okay?"

"Yes, Skullette! Lead the way!" Ruffnut replied first which surprised most but Ruffnut glared at Tuffnut who seemed to get the message to for once do exactly as they're told to do.

So all the Riders, the cousins and their dragons made their way as swiftly as they could to the Haddock house. Little did they know that their nightmare had only just begun.

For the minute Hiccup and Toothless came home things had gone downhill faster in their home then even in the Nursery. Toothless the second he got home went immediately over to his brother and found that Nightrainbow had all those symptoms and seemed to be even sicker than the others. He was also vomiting and had a very bad bellyache too.

While Toothless was dealing with this and the family started to realize this might not be the run-of-the-mill simple two day cold, was when Una finally came downstairs.

Hiccup and Valka looked right at her in shock. For she looked even worse than even all the dragons and sounded even worse than Nightrainbow! She clutching her little body and was displaying all the symptoms that the dragons were displaying. No-one said or did anything for a moment.

She just stood there at the foot of the stairs for a moment then looked up at her family and just said in a shaky voice. "Hiccup, Valka-mommy? I don't feel so good," and she then threw up more than anyone had ever thought possible. She then passed out after vomiting she just fell to the floor completely unconscious.

Hiccup got to her first and even though he'd seen colds and eel pox before this seemed like a totally new illness to him. Much stronger and with a lot worse symptoms that came on a lot faster and seemed much worse than anything he'd dealt with in all his 20 years alive on Berk.

It undoubtedly terrified him more that it was his five-year-old sister sick with something he didn't know or understand. Not to mention seeing her look like this? Looking almost exactly like she did when she was still a spirit? This was freaking him out big time and also freaking out Valka who like any mother cannot stand seeing her child sick or hurt, and right now both of them were freaking out.

"Una! Una! Wake up! Oh, she's burning with fever yet she's shaking as if she spent the day on an iceberg. What are we going to do, Mom?! I don't know how to handle this!" he exclaimed in a panic as he held his sister tighter.

"I've seen a lot of sickness pass through Berk for many years. I've seen a few dragon illnesses too while I was gone for twenty years. But I've never seen an illness like this one or seen it present in both humans and dragons. Though I think for now we best get Una upstairs. I'm gonna get some cold compresses and some ice cold water too. She looks very dehydrated. We'll figure out the rest in a little bit. But for now get her back to her room, okay, son?"

"Will do, Mom," and he ran up those stairs so fast he nearly tripped on his leg but just got her back to her room and under her new blanket as swiftly as he could. He was taking notes in his head all this time about all the symptoms she and Nightrainbow were displaying.

Valka came in shortly afterwards and they placed two towels soaked in ice water on Una's forehead and then poured fresh ice water in her mouth. He was honestly surprised with how high her fever seem to be that steam didn't come off the towels as they placed them on her forehead.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of the village right now, but I'm not leaving Una alone till we get her better. I'm not leaving my five-year-old sister this sick alone. So whatever the rest of the village is dealing with they can deal with it on their own." Hiccup was starting to say when there was a huge bang on the front door. It sounded like a pair of sledgehammers hitting the door at the same time.

"Looks like you'll have to leave her for at least ten minutes. She seems okay for the moment, but we've got to see why someone is banging louder than Thor's hammer. They wouldn't bang that loudly unless it was an emergency. C'mon, Son."

He was even more reluctant to leave then Toothless been. But he just touched her face assuring and whispered. "I'll be back in a few minutes, sis, I promise. For now just sleep. I won't be gone long," and mother and son left to hurry back downstairs to see what the problem was.

They noticed that Toothless was pretty much trying to do what they'd been doing upstairs. He had taken a few ice blocks out and arranged them around Nightrainbow's head which he'd laid on a pillow. He then pushed a bowl of ice water in front of him and tried to help him drink it. And was also trying to get a blanket over him too. So yeah this wasn't about being the Alpha at the moment for him. For him it was taking care of his little brother like Hiccup was taking care of his sister.

Valka got to the door first and like an avalanche of people tumbled inside. With so many people hitting the floor at once the house actually shook once and the breakfast dishes fell off the table smashing one plate and chipping a goblet too.

Cloudjumper was the one who used his tail to clean up the broken pieces and dump the safely in the garbage pail so no-one had to waste time cleaning it up. Valka gave him an appreciative look so he know he did a good job.

Then she turned back to the dog pile of people in her house and she and Hiccup started to get everyone detangled from this huge knot and a few words that they hoped Una didn't overhear were said as everyone finally got sorted out and everyone got the correct helmet back on their heads.

"Okay, um, I'm kinda of dealing with a bit of crises here. So please don't tell me you've got bad news. I'm already stressed out enough. So please don't tell me you've got bad news," he pleaded with everyone desperately though it was obvious they did have bad news.

"Well, it ain't bad news, Hiccup," Ruffnut started and Tuffnut finished, "It's more like oh-my-gods-the-world-is-gonna-perish-in-fireballs type of news. You know a lot worse than bad. So it's not bad news!"

Everyone groaned. "Was that meant to be a joke you two?" Astrid hissed irritably at them.

"Uh, no, Astrid. He didn't want bad news. So we're just being honest this not bad news it's a lot worse is all. Just being honest." Ruffnut replied honestly.

"You'd know if we meant it or anything as a joke. You've known us for how long? You should be able by now to know when we're serious or trying to be honest or whatever!" Tuffnut asserted.

"Forget it right now! I don't care if it was a joke or an honest answer! Someone please, preferable, someone who can be calm and speak clearly, tell me what in the name of Odin is going on?"

"Well, the easy answer to that question, Hiccup, is the dragons are apparently sick." Astrid answered back to which he looked like he was beyond devastated to hear. Like it was the last thing he wanted to hear which it was apparently.

"But we've got no clue what making them sick or what the hell this illness is, though, Hiccup." Fishlegs added trying to be helpful though Hiccup didn't take it as being helpful.

"I'll tell you something right now, Hiccup. Hookfang is sicker than he was when he was poisoned by that stupid flower or when admittingly it was my fault he got sick and we had to fight the Fireworm Queen to save him. This is seriously the worse I've seen him ever!"

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself and then seemed to be praying wordlessly to the Gods and perhaps his father's soul for some extra strength needed at the moment.

"Okay. Before we talk any further I need to know from both you Skullette and your cousin how is the Nursery right now?"

"We left it against medical advice and good judgment but this is an emergency. Once we've a plan of attack we'll figure out what to do back there. Firefang's been busy taking notes about everything we've observed and been reported so far from our own observation in the Nursery and what everyone else here's said."

"You can do that even under this pressure?" Hiccup asked in some astonishment.

"We've had a ton of nerve-wracking situations and predicaments for many years, Hiccup. But yeah even in a jam like this one I still can write quickly but still very beautifully. I call it shorthand writing when I've to write quickly without going into the big fancy details or words. Here's the list of everything we've got so for as confirmed," Firefang said tearing the page out of her notebook and handing him her list.

Again even in a hurry or panic her handwriting was indeed the best on the island and even this shorthand was great-looking and he could understand it no problem.

"Okay lets' see. According to you guys so far the symptoms of this strange illness which we can all at least agree on isn't a cold or a pox. This is something newer, trickier, and comes on a lot faster and stronger than anything we've dealt with.

So anyway symptoms reported are the following.

Symptom one and two. High fevers and extreme coldness with you shaking worse than if you're scared to death while odd to have a high fever and be cold as if you'd spent the day on an ice block that's one.

Symptom three, four, five. Nasal congestion, runny nose, sneezing. Which we all can see and hear quite easily.

Symptoms six, seven, eight are the following body aching all over the place, being beyond normally tired and topping that off with a pounding Thor's hammer like headache.

Symptoms nine, ten, and all consist of irritated and watering eyes that can also be red in color as is the skin and other parts of the face. Also a very bad dry hacking cough most likely also causing a very bad and sore throat with that much coughing.

It would also appear based on how Nightrainbow and Una are feeling and behaving this also true. It seems for younger folks suffer severe vomiting and intense bellyaches.

It'd appear also all this causes other noticeable signs of sickness such as a great lack of color on the dragons also Una's lacking color too. Also appearing to be very confused and easily dizzy. So I'm guessing between vomiting, moaning, and all these other symptoms getting dehydrated would be easy and it be very hard to consume any food to keep it down for nourishment if they feel this bad," he finished read and rereading the list. He sat down and looked very sick with worry and this would be a very big test for him both as Chief and just taking care of his family.

It also looked like Toothless was thinking along those same lines as he'd been paying close attention to what Hiccup had been reading and he looked just as worried and upset about this as his rider. And he too as the new Alpha had never dealt with this kind of thing when both were supposed to be in charge of things. But caring, protecting and providing for an unknown illness that seemed to be quickly becoming an epidemic? That was enough to make you sick with nerves. Though Hiccup was the Chief and Toothless was the Alpha. It was their job to help take care of this problem. Whether they could deal with it and get everyone both human and dragon through it was the only question needing to be answered.

For a few minutes everyone was just quiet and really only talking in their heads or with their eyes. Not really sure what to say or do. Or how to figure out this new illness out. After a few more moments of awkward silences and uncomfortable Skullette broke the tension and silence.

"So what do you want us to do for now? We've got to contain this and treat it somehow before more get sick and treat those who are sick. I've been a midwife since I was 14 and I know a lot about treating wounds and some other healing remedies. I've some suggestions that might help. Though to be honest, I think you're more than intelligent enough on your own, Hiccup, to figure out some course of action. Though again any suggestion anyone in this room can give I'd take as well."

"Yeah, you've got to be the smartest person to ever live on Berk, Hiccup! You think me doing shorthand writing is astonishing? Think of all things you've done! You built Toothless's tail, that flaming sword of yours, that ingenious flying suit, and all the other stuff you invented in the past five years. Not to mention you figured out on your own with just observation and some logic that Thor wasn't angry at us that one time, it's just for some unknown reason still lightning is attracted to metal! You're more than smart enough to figure out the best course of action!" Firefang pointed in her own praising of him.

Both she and her cousin had to secretly admit they admired that Hiccup used his brain to solve things instead of just trying to throwing his weight around like Stoick did. Too many muscle headed idiots on Berk nice and refreshing to see someone actually use their brain for once.

"Well, thanks for both the vote of confidence and the compliments as well you two. It is appreciated. And you've both got a point. Okay, so at least, Skullette what do you at least recommend?"

"Well, I personally would recommend and will do immediately if you give the word is we need to do some quarantine. I strongly suggest we get all the adults out of the Nursery immediately. Then we keep the babies under strict isolation and who and how we handle them. As for the adults? Since this seems to be spreading so far to the all the adult dragons and we've got well over 200 dragons on this island? I strongly suggest we find a place to isolate the adults. Keep them away from the village and but still in safe enough conditions so we can try and treat them."

"Yeah, I think it's obvious that babies and young children are much more susceptible to getting sick then older people. Babies and young children simply haven't been around long enough or exposed enough to build up enough of a resistance to illness. I mean the night my parents died I was sleeping at Skullette's because I got sick as easy as a child. So we need to get all the adults out of the Nursery and the village to a safer location where they won't get sicker but won't pass it on to anyone else. And we better do that fairly quickly, to be honest. Cause this thing whatever it is spreading fast!" Firefang added quickly to which everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"I'd have to agree with both of them, son. It'd probably explain also why so far Una's the only human victim of this unknown illness. As she's a child and never wanted to bring this up again, though I must. But the sad fact and truth is she has only been here for nine months and two weeks. She's not had had the lifetime to build up any kind of resistance to illnesses that are around Berk. Nor does she have the normal mother protection to give her some resistance from the start, given she was reborn. I mean we as mothers when we know we're going to have a child, we do all we can to protect them before their born to ensure they're healthy and thriving. Though sadly since she was reborn she doesn't have that."

"Don't feel bad for mention the fact, Mom. No matter how painful some of them are you speak truth as do the cousins. I agree. We've got to get all the adults out of the Nursery immediately and we've got to figure out a place to put the adults that they won't pass this on to anymore. And we've got to do something to make sure we don't pass whatever this is to other humans or dragons. Though I'd think if already half the island's dragons have fallen victim to this strange illness we must at as well better be safe than sorry and get all the adults out of the village. And we need to do our best to make sure we don't contaminated others."

"So what do you want to about that, Hiccup? I mean if you wanted to use the arena for the adults that's not gonna work. Its' too small. And we need some place like Skullette and Firefang pointed out that we can keep the adults isolated but not make them worse or have they inadvertently make us sick." Astrid stated in a sensible tone.

"Well, this may come as a shock to you all, but Tuffnut and I think we might know a location where we can fit the adults and keep them from getting sicker." Ruffnut spoke up bravely.

"You're kidding, right? You've come up with a plan to fight a mysterious illness? I think you two are getting sick again because you're talking crazy like you did when we all had eel pox!" Snotlout jeered at them.

"Say what you will while we're feverish, but those ideas weren't stupid, Snotlout. That Ruff-Cream would've been delightful! It was nice being smart for a few hours. Unlike you who was babbling like a real idiot to the dragons and livestock for an uprising!" Ruffnut shot back angrily.

"Guys! Let's not fight right now. We've got an epidemic taking place so let's try and not kill ourselves while we do our best to combat it?" Hiccup suggested.

"Okay!" the three of them shouted at once.

"So where do you want to suggest we put the adults?"

"Our dark, soggy alone place. It's a lot bigger then you imagine. And it protects the dragons from the elements so they shouldn't get sicker if this crazy weather continues. We of course gonna have to add and do a few extra things, but there should be more than enough room." Tuffnut answered and everyone was speechless for seeing the Twins use their heads when they weren't with fever induced in intelligence was amazing.

"Okay. Good plan! Still we need to make sure we don't pass this to anyone else. So just from a lifetime of seeing how other illnesses seem to work and using some brain power here, this is what I want done and fast as possible.

Astrid? You, Ruffnut, Skullette and Firefang get the adults out of the Nursery and round up as many other adults as you can. Then take them to the Lost Cavern. Snotlout? You and Tuffnut gather as many dragons as you can as quickly as possible to there too. Fishlegs you go to Gobber and tell him to get ready to build whatever we need to contain this and then go to Gothi and see if she's got any ideas as to medicine for this.

Then after you've got all the adults settle into the Lost Cavern, leave your own dragons there and then come back and take a through bath. I mean it if it takes two whole hours to clean yourselves do it."

"I get everything else, Hiccup, but why are you forcing us to take a bath too? It's not even close to my bath night," Snotlout questioned.

"Look, again if you can, Snotlout, try and use your brain. We've seen other illnesses and it seems to me that it's either breathing the air after someone has coughed or sneezed or touching the same thing seems to make you catch it too. It just seems be smart right now if we get as clean as possible so whatever the hell this thing is we don't spread it around more. So just make sure to bathe thoroughly, okay, and unless you want to get sick from whatever this is our dragons got, I suggest you take as long as possible to get as clean as possible. Got it?"

"Understood. Let's get going guys! And hurry! We'll all check back in after we've all bathed and Snotlout you could use it badly. Not as bad as Gobber but still you've stunk for three days now! So you need a bath anyway!" Astrid added as she and everyone else quickly left to do what they'd been assigned to do.

"I guess that means Toothless, Nightrainbow and Cloudjumper should go to the Cavern too, huh, son? I know neither Cloudjumper nor Toothless show signs yet of being sick, but this thing seems to be very easily caught. So I'll go help where I can in the village but I think its best that we get them out of the house ASAP."

"I don't know would Toothless like that, but you do have a point, Mom. I also guess as a mom you do know a bit more of how to take care of a sick child then I do," he admitted with some sorrow in his voice.

"I guess you did want me to be a bit of mother hen and fuss over you when were sick as child? Something everyone had was a mother taking care of them when they're sick which you did not. I'm guessing your father wasn't the best when you had something wrong as a child?"

"Moms are what children want when they don't feel good. Dads are nice but its moms who know how to really make the kids feel better. Though at least both of us are here to take care of Una. Who must feel at least lucky she has both a mommy and a big brother to take care of her when she's not feeling well."

"Well, I'll take whatever dragons I can to the Cavern to help set up the isolation. Then I'm going to help get everyone on this island cleaned up. So that means getting a LOT of hot water and a LOT of soap. That I'll do for now. You go take care of Una, okay? And make sure you do bath thoroughly as well. No need for the Chief to get sick too. I'll wash the bed sheets too hopefully once she's over this. For now let's pray, okay?"

"Sure, Mom. Do what you can and I think maybe Toothless will understand. But he's gonna have to at least somehow taken by air to the Cavern and I can't fly him while taking care of Una."

"We'll figure out something okay, sweetheart? Cloudjumper? You need to help me get you as many dragons as possible and quick as possible to the Lost Cavern so let's hurry. You too, Toothless. We need the Alpha to help get the dragons to understand what's going on quickly okay?"

Toothless had been paying attention and still tending to his little brother at the same time so he did understand that he and his brother as well as Cloudjumper had to leave the house. So he gave Hiccup a toothless smile and with some help from Cloudjumper at least started to get Nightrainbow ready to be transferred.

They didn't act a moment too soon. It indeed seemed like every single adult dragon was falling fast to whatever this illness was. So it fast it seemed within just an hour over a third of them were showing symptoms. It was only a small comfort that no other Viking seemed to be getting sick yet. But all of Hiccup's orders were followed quickly and swiftly.

By the time twilight was setting in pretty much every dragon was now in holding pens that Gobber had built in the Lost Cavern. He had worked quickly as he could with as many as could help. Then everyone even Gobber who normally wouldn't take a bath for any reason all spent a total of three long hours meticulously bathing in addition to cleaning anything that might still have the germs of this strange illness on it.

While all this was going on Toothless had been overseeing everything on the Dragon End of things though he was putting up a good fight he too was slowly showing the symptoms of this illness. Though it would be appear he'd be the last one to fall if he had anything to say about it.

Plus at least the Nursery had been sealed off too and so far none of the babies showed any signs of sickness. It'd seem the only kid dragon in Valka's eyes getting sick was Nightrainbow. While it was clear the fact that dragon mature at a different rate than humans, everyone had to at least agree that a ten year old dragon like how old Nightrainbow was, was still more a child, especially when you compare his age to someone like Cloudjumper who was at least 40 years old like Valka was or 20 year old Toothless. So for now it seemed the only really young kid dragon getting this was Nightrainbow.

Also thanks the Gods that apparently the only human sick with this weird thing was Una. Whom Hiccup had spent the entire day doing nothing but everything he could to take care of her. Even if it was driving him a bit nuts from the outside stress right now Una was what matter to him. He did his best to keep her cool, made sure she drank as much water as she could and was resting best she could.

He had to have one bucket ready for when she did vomit and he also had clean up something he didn't feel like mentioning to his friends. Since Una did have diarrhea for about two and half hours before that stopped. Still he did all he could to help her and make her comfortable. Keeping her hydrated and try and get something down was the best he could do.

By nightfall she seemed to be sleeping as peacefully as she would. Still looked like hell and still felt like it too. He felt more drained of energy then she did. But feeling it was safe to leave her for a short time he went and starting cleaning himself up. He was just getting out of the tub and drying his hair when his mom came home. He was startled but at least he had a towel on.

"Um I'll turn around till you're dressed again." Valka told him quickly when she saw he was blushing. So she quickly turned to face the other way and covered her eyes he wouldn't be embarrassed. It took ten minutes to get his leather armor back on and then tell him mom she could look.

"Sorry about that, son. Um…"

"It's okay. Um… tell me what the report?"

"Well, every dragon is in an isolated cell in that cavern and we're taking all the measures we can to make sure they are safe and taken care of. Skullette said it might be best for us that we wear at least some gloves and a mask based on what you said and what we know general how illnesses is most likely spread. So she's having her mother work overtime with a few other women to make some special gloves and masks to wear when we go back tomorrow to care for the dragons. And I've already overseen that everyone and I do mean _everyone_ has bathed thoroughly. So at least we're doing our best not to spread this strange thing around further."

"Alright. That's good. I hope someone other than Firefang was taking notes on this whole strange epidemic. I've had my hands full all day caring for Una. She's been sicker than even you can imagine. With a few things happening today that I didn't foresee. Let's just say you're gonna have to wash the sheets at least three times more then you originally thought before this is over."

"Understood, son."

"So, does Gothi at least have some type of medicine in mind? We've taken all the proper steps and precautions we can with this unknown illness. Though we still need something to treat it with. We can try and treat the symptoms, but in the long run we still need some type of medicine. So what does she say?" he asked desperately.

"She's got no answer at the moment nor time to even spend a second on it. She had like twenty Terrible Terrors to take to the Cave and then she had to get cleaned up herself. So it won't be till about midmorning we get any answers to that question.

Well day two of this strange epidemic was still as stressful or a little more than the day before. Still as Hiccup refuse to leave Una, Valka went with the girls to the elder home to ask her what they needed to cure this illness and if they could do it without using the dragons. Now that all dragons were confined to a medical isolation.

Plus it looked like Toothless had fought tooth and claw but by end of 48 hours he too was now coming down with this strange illness. So yeah even the Alpha was sick which panicked the dragons some though they did calm down some when their caretakers wearing gloves and masks came to try at least treat the symptoms.

Valka who'd been busy brushing up on how to read what Gothi was 'saying' was busy at the moment reading the list of ingredients that old mute 'said' they needed. It wasn't as long as it was for the eel pox and lucky most of it seemed to be found on Berk since they couldn't make the trip to Healer's Island with all the dragons sick. Still they'd knew that finding a few things might be tricky and there was one thing Valka wasn't sure they'd be able to find.

"Well, what does she say we need, Valka? We can all do our best to find it as quick as possible. So what do we need to get?" Astrid inquired in a very edgy voice. Everyone right now was on edge and not even knowing if they get the medicine was making them even more edgy.

"Well, I'll say this. We're lucky for now, thank the goddess Eir that she seems to be looking down upon us at the moment. We cannot get to Healer's Island without the dragons. So thank Odin for small favors and that the Goddess of Healing is on our side."

"Okay, we do. So what do we need?" echoed Ruffnut as she backed away from something even too gross for her in a jar near her left side.

"Well, we need honey which we've got plenty of already. So we don't have to worry about that one."

"Well, okay checking off honey from the list. So what do you want me to write down for each of us to get, Valka?" asked Firefang with a pencil ready to take notes.

"Well let's see. Honey, a handful of bilberries, about eight daisies, another handful of berries this time elderberries, one bulb of garlic, a powder root of rowan all which we can find if we look hard enough around Berk."

"Okay, I've got that all down. Is there anything else before we go and try to get all this stuff?"

"I'm guessing there is given how you're looking, Valka. What is gonna be the hardest to find? There is obviously one item you've not mentioned that gonna be super hard to find. So what is it?" Skullette asked in a sorta of demanding voice. "Sorry I shouldn't have been rude about it," she apologized quickly.

"We need something I've never seen or heard of before. Something called the Dragon's Firethorn. It looks like from what Gothi saying it very rare so rare in fact that we may not find it here. She does say it's not on Healer's Island either even if we could go there. But I've never seen something that looks like that," pointing at the strange looking flower Gothi had drawn. It had about seven and half lopsided petals and a bunch of jagged leaves. Sighing she got up and looked at the girls.

"Well, I'll deal with finding the Dragon's Firethorn. You all get the rest of the medical ingredients and bring them back here so Gothi can make the medicine as fast as possible. Just hurry!"

Everyone nodded and took off trying to find what they'd been assigned to find. Astrid and Ruffnut went to find the two different berries and get some powder root of rowan. Skullette and Firefang went to get the honey, daisies and garlic.

Valka as she left the mute's domicile tried to think where was she suppose find a flower that even Gothi didn't know where it could be found? She knew two possible locations she thought her gut was telling her to look. Either at Dragon's Glen because of the strange flowers there or at Lover's Cove again because of the strange flowers there. Like hers. She had no time to waste she had to check both locations and quickly. Thank the gods she had really explored Berk when she was a kid and knew few shortcuts to get to both locations without a dragon.

Well she didn't have any luck finding what she was looking for at Dragon's Glen. And she searched for over an hour at all the flowers. Her last hope was her small sanctuary. Praying to the gods and Stoick that there be some luck finding this rare flower at Lover's Cove she hurried to the location with the quickest route on foot she could manage.

Arriving at Lover's Cove she still couldn't help but pause for a moment and take in the beauty of her secret hideaway. For a moment she felt as if Stoick was with her and following her heart where she felt he was telling her to look she looked around the waterfall and of course she saw her flower Valka's Lily but she looked around and just when she was about to give up she notice a small blossom hidden on the far side of the fall. Heart pounding she hurried over not even caring she got a little wet from the falls.

Holding her breath and heart pounding like crazy she bent down and started to cry tears of joy. It was one flower but it was exactly like the sketch of Gothi's.

"Oh, Stoick, I love you so much! Thank you and the Gods! You must really care about our daughter to make sure that this flower was here! Thank you all in the Nine Realms and every god, goddess, Valkyrie and all the souls in Valhalla! You to my second son, Boden. I know you helped with this too. Now I've got to hurry if we wish to get everyone better!" she was very careful as she hurried back home.

Everyone got their share of the ingredients and Gothi was busy mixing it together and when Valka showed up with the last one there was a collected sigh of relief and everyone was so relieved that no-one even bother to ask where she found it. They all just thanked the Gods and just accepted things as they were.

Gothi did say not administer the medicine all at once. But in little doses over the course of two weeks. So about a small spoonful for everyone that was sick every morning and another small one at night. So that's what they did and two week later everyone from all the dragons to Una finally got better.

Hiccup didn't think he had cried this hard of tears of joy since he was crying on the inside to get his wish to see his parents together. So it was the same joy and happiness he had when he saw them dance to see everyone better and just seeing Una get back to being her normal energetic very cheerful self and that she had survived her first illness since being reborn? It was enough to make you want to dance and cry from dawn to dusk!

But everyone was just happy to be reunited with their dragons and having things back to normal was great. But they did write down all that happened and what to do and look for if this strange illness ever came back!

But for now everyone was just happy that everyone was alive, happy and well! And Una couldn't have been happier if she tried! Unless you've never been sick before and you get over it for the first time? You wouldn't realize how happy she was! But all things were now great again on the Isle of Berk!


	23. Dragon Rave

Dragon Rave

The sweet invigorating sunrays were gleaming beautifully through the windows of the Haddock house. There were feelings of relaxed peace and just feeling happier and lighter. Now that everyone both dragon and human was over this strange illness. Springtime was coming early this year and thing were already starting to look up. So as that coppery orb of sky fire ascended further up into the periwinkle heavens above Berk everyone was feeling just in a jovial frame of mind.

It was of course breakfast time again and once again Valka and her son Hiccup were talking about a storm. Una wasn't up yet which surprised them some since they hadn't had a visit last night to the Realm between Realms. So they just hoped maybe she was just enjoying whatever she was dreaming of in the meantime and just wasn't to get up yet.

Though if Una was up yet Nightrainbow was and he and his big brother were making up for lost time when they'd both been ill. So they're acting like hatchlings as they frolicked and played which made both mother and son giggle and smile. Cloudjumper tried to act mature and solemn but again children have just this magical effect on adults or just anyone older than them.

So Nightrainbow was singing a silly little song and hopping around his uncle like mad and teasing him in a friendly way. Finally in a last ditch effort to get him to play he nibbled playfully on one his wings, and finally his uncle let go being serious and joined in the fun that was turning the house upside-down, but neither Valka nor Hiccup cared. Just seeing everyone elated as well as hale and hearty plus having fun was what they needed right now.

So as they knocked over a few pots and pans as well as a food basket with their antics they just laughed.

"Oh, it feels so good to laugh again! After all we've gone through it's so nice to laugh again! It's like being able to breath after nearly drowning, that's how it feels. Like real freedom and just being able to breath for the first time." Hiccup commented with a contented sigh as he set the breakfast table up. He paused a moment to fluff up Una's chair's pillow and then finished setting the table.

"I'm understanding exactly how you're feeling, son. It does feel as if life begun anew once more, for everyone on this island. So now's been officially ten months since Una's rebirth. And you do realize with that other things are coming closer to being a full year, right?"

He stopped pouring the juice into the cups for a moment and seemed to really hit him what she meant by that. "Yeah, I get it…" he said for a moment. He paused as he put the pitcher back on the table and seemed to really absorb what his mom was saying for a second.

"Hiccup? You okay, son?"

"It's just time really does fly by," he said slowly as if in a daze as he was talking. It was an odd look on his face as he continued to talk slowly and as if in a trance "It's only supposed to fly by when you're having fun they say, but I guess it feels more like once you become a teenager life just goes by faster than even I think Toothless can go. If it's been ten months since Una's rebirth that means a lot of other things like you said are coming up to their first year anniversaries."

"Yes," Valka replied softly and slowly herself as they both absorbed what having ten months go by meant. "Yes, it means you'll have been Chief a full year in two months. Also like I'll have been home for a year, your father's passing. Una's sixth birthday. So, yeah, truly amazing it is when you think about how fast time's flown by. Even I'm shocked and every now and then during my twenty years away it felt like time stood still. But now it's going by really quickly. Really for both of us."

"Okay then, well I guess we'll just have to be ready for those days when they actually happen. Three anniversaries in one day and then now that I think about it we should start seriously thinking about what to do for Una's sixth birthday in two months. Didn't even occur to me at all! Does being Chief make your brain go numb and forgetful?"

Giggling she shook her head and said with an amusing grin. "No, I think it just makes it harder with all the stress and demands to remember everything. But don't worry, son. You've done a fairly good job remembering a lot. Other than that time four months ago when you accidently ignored Una and you know what happened."

"Please don't remind me about that, Mom. I _never_ want to make that mistake for a second time! I _under no circumstances_ want to let my duties as Chief overshadow my duties to my family _ever again_! It was too horrible I let it even happen on one occasion! I don't need to be reminded of making such a mistake like that again!"

"It's important to remember good and bad things in life, Hiccup. As we wouldn't be human if we didn't feel both pain and pleasure. To hurt is to breathe as to breathe is to live. Furthermore, son, it's impossible to live without being hurt in some way. Pain is a part of life and it's only through being subjected to the bad times of life do we appreciated as well as truly understand the good parts of life as well. Therefore feeling painful emotions such as sadness, hate, and anger, but also feeling positive emotions such as joy, happiness and love, it makes us truly human and comprehend how precious life truly is. What's more important from understanding all that, my son, it teaches you that you should _never take anything in life for granted and to again you must appreciate and truly live life to the fullest._

Nothing in life is guaranteed and I do mean _nothing_ in life is guaranteed. Not having a family or friends or even being notice and loved is guaranteed. Even tomorrow isn't a guaranteed. So don't take anything in life for granted for its not. Not everyone is lucky enough to even have the simple things we all need in life. Someone to love us and make sure we're not alone. Even that isn't a guarantee which is why I told you cherish the visits you have with your brother and truly appreciate your sister with all your heart and soul because it could vanish the next day and not guaranteed for anything.

Life is a wonderful journey but still a hard one nonetheless. As my mother once said to me sometimes in life we've happy moments of love and joy and other times we have moments of pain and sadness for with love also comes pain.

For to life and love which is what gives us all humanity to love and feel anything at all we must always remember it's a double edge sword. It can bring great joy but it also can cut your heart out and causes a deep wound.

But that's how we learn to accept that bad and the good for without both we'd not know what it means to be human or how to truly live.

Life is very precious, Hiccup and we should cherish every moment we're alive no matter if it's a moment of great happiness and joy with the good side of love or if it's the other edge of the sword where love comes with pain, heartbreak and sadness. But such is life and how we all live and die" Valka finished with her words of profound wisdom which left her son speechless.

"Wow, Valka-mommy! That's pretty deep and profound!" exclaimed a stunned voice from the foot of the stairs which made everyone look up and saw Una was up.

She was smiling delightfully and just raced over and tackled her brother to the ground and started to bear hug him so tightly he was turning blue and Valka had to pry her loose so he could breath.

He was massaging his throat and gasping for breath as Una looked guilty from her mommy's arms. "Um, sorry for nearly chocking you to death, Hiccup. I was just super excited is all," she apologized.

"Its fine, Una. Dad gave me more than his fair share of bone crushing hugs where I couldn't breathe," he said gasping for a moment before saying "One time he was throwing axes in the arena and I thought he kill me with one and then hugged me till he cracked at least three ribs from that hug! Still feel the soreness from that hug even now!"

Valka couldn't help but laugh herself silly from that. "One reason no-one should've ever interrupted or sneaked up on your father. He was always one to attack first before thinking. He almost honestly took my head off once when I accidently woke him up from his nap but didn't. And I think the only reason he didn't decapitated me not just because I was his wife but I was also at the time four months along with you, Hiccup. I had had a small fainting spelling and fell on top of him and well… if he nearly killed you with an ax, but gave you a bone crushing hug instead? Try to image what it was like for me. Not nearly as bad as I was 'delicate' at the time still, most learned the hard way not to surprise your father."

"Yeah, Stoick-daddy didn't like it either after me and Boden first moved into his Spirit House after he came and Boden tripped over a throw rug and well yeah…" Una recalled with her own nervous smile.

"Good old Dad. Well at least he can't kill our brother Boden since they're already dead, so if Boden does surprise him at least he can't die again." Hiccup joked in a sarcastic manner which was funny and not funny at the same time. After a moment of nervous laughter he ran his left hand nervously through his hair and tugged at one of his two small braids.

"So, um…Una? What's got you so excited?"

"Well, I think I'd another special dream! You know one of the kinda dreams Kara said I'm now blessed to have every now and then?"

"What makes you think it's a special dream, sweetheart?" inquired Valka kindly as she put her into her chair and they started to have breakfast. Then seeing Una was having a hard time cutting some of her food up she leaned over and helped finish cutting some of boar meat up.

"Thank you, Valka-mommy!"

"Welcome, honey, now again, why do you think this was a special dream?"

"It's just the same feeling I got when I had my other special dreams. You know very special, more detailed, it can't really be put into words exactly."

"Its fine, sis, you'd know if it was a special dream or not. Just tell us what you dreamed and we'll see if it does come true."

"Well," pausing for a moment to eat some of her meat and wipe her face off. "The most important thing that happened in it was a huge party was going on."

"A party?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Yeah! It was more of a blast and cooler and just better then all those nonsense parties in Valhalla that got so annoying! This seemed to be a party of fun and enjoyment without going overboard. Also in my dream we didn't have a bunch of drunken fools passed out unless I'm mistaken it might have been one and that be Gobber. We all know he loves to party when he can," she said as everyone rolled their eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so party, anything else to this dream?" Hiccup pressed as he took a big bite out of his boar sausage wishing they had invented something to put on it.

"Well, I also felt things and saw someone I didn't recognize. I felt a tidal wave of emotions. Like fun, enjoyment, pleasure, and also some confusion, sorrow, loneliness and strangely I felt something that I can only describe in one word and that be forgiveness. Strange but that's the emotions that came with the dream."

"So who was this person you didn't recognize in your dream, Una?" asked Valka as she refilled Una's cup.

"I couldn't say because before I could really see them the stupid tone-deaf Terrible Terrors woke me up! I just know it was a young girl who even if I don't recall perfectly. I just know before I woke up I had the sense she was a looker and that boys would go a little crazy over her. But no I didn't see her face or any real details because those stupid Terrors woke me up!"

"Okay, well, can't do anything about the Terrors being tone-deaf, I'm afraid, daughter. But if you dreamed about a party I'd say that a good enough indication it's about time we threw one! Sometimes you just need to have a party for sake of having one. Doesn't have to be for any other reason than you need one!" Valka spoke delightfully.

"Really?!" Una exclaimed as she jumped up in her seat and looked extremely euphoric at that idea. "We can have a party?! That be so much fun! And it wouldn't be like the stupid endless parties of Valhalla! It be really fun and enjoyable one if my dreams are any indication!"

"A party? Really, Mom? You really think that's a good idea?"

"Son, we use to have random parties all the time when I was a kid and we had more than a few when your father was courting me and one or two shortly after we got married. Trust me, a party is just what Berk needs right now."

"Please, Hiccup?! Pretty, pretty, pretty, PLEASE?!" Una was begging with big puppy dog eyes and even the dragons from Toothless to Cloudjumper were begging him for permission for a party and now Una had jumped out of her seat was tugging at his armor best she could still pleading with those big eyes.

"Ugh! Enough with the begging and pleading. I'm already melting faster than the snow! You all know how to get me to do what you want. Uh. Yeah, we'll have a party then."

"YES!" Una squealed loudly then she squealed even louder with giddy as she started to do a happy dance and soon was over the moon with elation and giddiness.

"Alright, calm down, Una! Calm down, sweetheart. Or you're gonna drop dead from the excitement! No need to burn yourself out before we even have the party planned!" laughed her mommy.

She did stop abruptly and took a deep breath and just fell over. Then a moment later she picked herself off the floor and smiled sheepishly as her cheeks still flushed with excitement.

"Okay, I'm okay."

"Okay, sis. Just don't get too excited or at least not to the point you keel over for a second time."

"Alright, big brother."

"Alright, I'll go hold a Village Meeting and tell them we'll be planning a party and we'll figure out all the stuff to go with it."

"Well, there is one thing you've got to do at a party like this, Hiccup. It's traditional."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Well, when we've had parties like the one we're about to throw in the past like this, it's traditional for the Chief to open the party by dancing with his wife or in your case girlfriend."

"WHAT?! You're kidding right? Astrid and I have to open the party?!"

"Yes, and I'm sure by now you two have practice enough of your dancing and singing the song your sister wrote that you should be as ready as ever to open it. You need to do this in public sooner or later, Hiccup and well now you've got a reason to dance.

Don't worry about being embarrassed or nervous. That's normal, even I was a little uneasy when your father and I opened a party like this. But when I looked into his eyes I forgot the rest of the world existed and all that mattered was just the two of us singing and dancing. So don't worry about that."

"And since you'll be opening the dance part of the party, Hiccup, this is the perfect time for me to unveil what _I've_ been working on in secret for months now! My secret project is ready and perfect for a party! I won't spoil it but what I've got in mind and what I've been working on for months now will be perfectly perfect for a party and even more so when you and Astrid open the dance part!" Una declared excitingly as she glanced a Nightrainbow who glanced at Toothless and Cloudjumper and all nodded in agreement.

Looking a bit defeated he sighed and said, "Okay, well we've been practicing for months now might as well have a reason for it. So we'll have a party. C'mon, Una. You can come with me to the Great Hall. We're having a meeting anyway, we'll tell them we're having a party and we'll get to planning it out and everything. So why don't you come see how your big brother does these tedious meetings? You can at least liven it up some. Also you can throw out some ideas for the party. What do you say?"

"YES!" she screamed delightfully and knocked him to the ground again as she smothered him with hugs and kisses to which this time Toothless gently pried her off and licked her for a few moments.

"Thanks, bud. Though how about today we walk to this meeting instead? It's so pleasant outside and just so springy, let's just take a pleasurable stroll and not fly, is that okay, buddy?"

Toothless seem to ponder this a moment and then turned to his little brother and gurgled once. Nightrainbow seemed to ponder a second too then nodded and sang one or two happy clear notes. Smiling his toothless smile the Night Fury then nodded in agreement.

"Okay we're walking. C'mon, Una."

"I want to ride on your shoulders if it's alright."

"Okay, you may ride on my shoulders to the meeting, but you're walking back on your own when we leave, sound fair?"

"Yes!" as he picked her up and threw her on his shoulders and both hugged and kissed their mother goodbye as they headed outside into the warm bright sunlight.

It in truth was a very beautiful day you could see that by just taking one good look around. The golden orb of sky fire was glistening blazingly through the soft cotton white clouds slightly dotting the gorgeous cobalt heavens above them. Far and wide the grass was as green as a polished emerald and the flowers were gradually budding and the trees leaves were returning. Birds singing so all things pointed that the long waiting for winter to be over was coming to an end as a new season was beginning.

As the pleasant heat from the sun warmed both their bodies and the land around them brother and sister felt no moment together could come too soon as the first signs of spring were everywhere around them. The air was getting warmer by the day as the thaw continued slowly and it was like marking a page in a book. Finishing one chapter to start a new one as they knew they still be together as the new season begun for both a brother and sister as well as two brother dragons.

Nightrainbow was singing happily as they all walked and what they felt he was singing was this and they felt so surely he was singing these lyrics that filled their hearts and souls they felt they didn't need Boden to translate as this is what they heard.

" _Everything grows a little faster and every moment stretches longer and all of our bonds and memories together will only get much stronger. We're all together now and forever as surely as the first sign of spring. So let's leave our cares behind forever as we listen to the simple clues of life and just rejoice together as family forever! As spring begins let's make it a brand new year and a new day forever and always to treasure!"_

As Nightrainbow kept singing his song about spring surprisingly Toothless was trying to join in and for a few moments to Hiccup's surprise it almost seemed like Toothless was able to carry the tune and sing along with it. He turned to look at his dragon who seemed happy for a second but glanced up at Una on Hiccup's shoulders.

She was grinning happily and gave him a strange look with her eyes and seemed to be trying to speak about something without having to say it aloud. Toothless seemed understand what was not being said judging by his big expressive eyes. He smiled and nodded at her and then she nodded back at him with her secret grin still etched on her face.

To which Hiccup looked up at her oddly, "Are you and Toothless keeping something from me, sis? Like what could you and my dragon have between you that he wouldn't tell me about?" he asked suspiciously but Una only grinned and replied

"Don't try and fish this one out of the sea, Hiccup. What's going on between me and Toothless is a secret and I'm not gonna spoil the surprise and neither is he. So you're just gonna have to wait till we've this party to find out! That's all we're going to say on the subject, isn't that right, Toothless?"

The Night Fury nodded and made the happiest toothless smile ever and though Hiccup looked slightly annoyed and hurt that his dragon and sister were keeping something from him he accepted it after a moment.

Well, they got to the Great Hall no problem and there was everyone there of importance for a Village Meeting. As were all his friends of course and their dragons. Nightrainbow whispered something in his brother's ear and he nodded and the two of them scampered off and soon the dragons were all in a corner talking excitedly about something. Hiccup suspecting Toothless and Nightrainbow were telling the dragons about the upcoming party, though he also had a shrewd suspicion again that the dragons and Una knew something that he and the rest of the island didn't know as they all glanced at his sister Una who smiled and nodded slightly.

Giggling like she definitely had something secret he took her hand and took his seat at the council table and she bounced a bit in his lap. She was bursting to say something but it wasn't her secret though when Snotlout looked ready to scream and burn a hole in the wall without being lit up by Hookfang Hiccup let Una scream out that they're having a party!

"A party?!" everyone looked shocked for a moment or two then everyone looked thrilled and happy and a lot of talking was going on and everything was just a lot of confusion and chatter.

After about two and half hours most of the plans had been made with the promise to follow up more on the party idea tomorrow once everyone had a chance to think it over and come up with ideas.

While Hiccup was busy finishing up with Gobber and few scary looking men from the meeting Una got a mischievous grin on her face and like a ghost slipped out of the Great Hall. Giggling like mad she dashed away knowing her brother would noticed she was gone in about five to ten minutes.

It was actually Astrid who had to point it out to Hiccup. He just got done with Gobber and the men and was telling Astrid they'd have to open the party by dancing in public together for the first time and sing the song Una had wrote for them.

"Well, speaking of Una, Hiccup, where did she go?" Astrid asked confused and Hiccup began to panic.

"What do you mean she's right behind me…" gasping, "Una?! Oh where did she go now?! See you, Astrid, love you very much, but I've got to find my sister! Oh where is she?" he asked as he ran out the door with Astrid calling after him "I love you too, Hiccup and I'm sure Una's only playing hide-an-seek!"

Una was playing hide-an-seek. She was watching from a safe distant as Hiccup was running around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for her. Giggling she stayed playfully out of reach till she went to the edge of the docks. At the moment the docks were deserted and the way the sun was reflecting on the water of the sea was truly enchanting. Hiding behind some putrid fish barrels she waited till Hiccup was near enough but his back was turned. Then she pounced on him from behind and knocked him to the ground for the third time today.

As act of revenge for all this he started to tickle her to death as they rolled over the docks while their dragons chuckled amusingly this time around at their antics. The dragon brothers talked playfully between themselves as they saw their riders who were their best friends just have the strong sibling bond.

All four of them realized being a true sibling again wasn't about being blood related to someone. No being a real brother or sister went beyond that. It was on a deeper emotional level and the feelings, memories and moments you shared together. It was just something deeper and more mysterious then just being a normal brother and sister by having the same parents, but again you could not choose who you're related too. That was true. On the other hand that still didn't make whose ever blood you shared family. _Real family_ is those who give your life meaning and give your heart a reason to beat, as well as give you an emotional feeling that just can't be put into words.

So the four of them were true siblings and still discovering what it really meant to be brothers and sisters. Toothless and Nightrainbow during those visits in the secret Realm had been eager and doing all they could to get to know and bond with their own sister Stardust. She was still a bit shy around both of them as one would expect for her years of being alone. However they're little by little bonding and learning about her like how Hiccup and Boden were finally learning about each other and themselves during those precious visits. So yes three human siblings with three dragon siblings and it would only get stronger as time went by.

It was in this moment of being alone and in their own blissful joy that something unforeseen occurred. Una was still giggling to the point she couldn't breathe but then a large shadow swooped overhead and the five year old girl let out of cry of fright as did her dragon and both the younger siblings were cowering behind their older brothers in fright.

Both Hiccup and Toothless quickly did their best to quell their siblings' fears but were slightly scared themselves. After all being alone at the moment with something very large flying overhead made them a bit nervous too. The shadow then circled three times before landing a short distant away and it surprised both Hiccup and Toothless who it was, though their siblings were still frighten for they'd never seen either this particular dragon or her rider before.

This dragon was incredibly large and seemed to be made out of living metal given how that's how her scales looked. Her eyes were emerald green and almost catlike and she looked a bit unnerved. She was eyeing the child and the colorful dragon with a very scary look and Una only chanced one glance before burying her face in fright again. As a result Hiccup scooped his sister up and hugged her assuringly whispering it was alright.

"Shush, Una, it's alright. This dragon a friend. She's not gonna hurt you. Shush, it's alright."

Una was not convinced however and even Nightrainbow wasn't by his older brother who was doing his best to calm him down. Therefore Toothless called out to his old friend and seemed to be quickly explain that she was scaring the young ones a bit.

Though it looked like this dragon's rider also had already gathered that. It was a beautiful young raven haired woman on top of the dragon and she was whispering quietly to her dragon.

"Okay, Windshear, I know you don't like new people that much. I get it's your nature, but please be nice and at least introduce yourself before scaring others to death, okay girl?" the raven haired beauty cooed gently as she got off her dragon.

The dragon whose name appeared to be Windshear nodded and slowly went over to where the Haddocks and their dragons were and bowed her head once, and though she gave both Nightrainbow and Una a strange look, Nightrainbow managed to give a short but scared sounding musical reply. Una managed to whisper "Hello" before cowering in fear again as now the unfamiliar dragon was looking at her as if into her heart and soul. Then after a moment or two the dragon eyes seem to smile and she got close enough that Hiccup placed Una's left hand on the dragon's snout and it purred. Then Toothless did relatively the same thing and Nightrainbow and Una finally calm down and stopped being scared.

"See, Una. Nothing to worry about. Windshear here is an old friend as is her rider," he explained as that beautiful young woman came closer and Una started to get the vague feeling this was the woman she was dreaming about the night before.

"Hello, Hiccup. Long time no see. Very long time I'll admit. Been doing quite a bit of soul searching since we last crossed paths. Still have some more to do. But at the moment I felt I was being called here for some reason. So me and Windshear traveled far and fast to answer that call. I hope you don't mind if we stay for a while. Still got no real place to call home, but you did say I was always welcome on Berk as was Windshear. So if you don't mind us crashing here for an unknown amount of time we'd be grateful," the sexy and beautiful young woman said in a voice that was both sweet but tempered also with someone who'd gone through a lot of hardships of pain and suffering. So it was like a very melancholy tone which made sense to Hiccup but certainly not Una or Nightrainbow who still didn't have a clue who this girl was or her dragon.

"It's very nice to see you alive and well, Heather. Given all the things that happened last time we saw each other knowing you're still alive and doing alright, that's just great too know. And yeah you can come to Berk any time you and Windshear like. Remember we're your friends no matter what else you're going through."

"Thanks, Hiccup. It's not been easy for the past couple of years and I've heard a lot of things been going on since we last crossed path. And I'm truly sorry for the loss of your father. That was one thing I did hear and I'm truly sorry as you and I both know I do know what it's like to lose your family. It's not a pleasant feeling and it sticks with you for the rest of time. Like a deep wound that never fully heals over." Heather replied in a sympathetic voice.

"Thank you for your sympathies. They're greatly appreciated. So thank you."

"No problem, Hiccup."

"Um…Hiccup? Who the heck is this girl? How do you know her and what kinda of dragon is that?" Una sorta whimpered in his arms. She was slowly getting her courage back and gave the girl a look of great curiosity.

Heather really got a good look at Una now that she was looking at her. For a moment they just stared at each other not knowing what to say or do and mainly just waiting for Hiccup to introduce them. It looked like Toothless was bit ahead in the introductions as he was already doing it with Windshear and Nightrainbow.

"Oh, forgive my lack of manners. Una, this Heather an old friend. Heather, I'd like you to meet Una," he introduce them as they both shook hands.

But the minute the handshake was over Una seemed to racking her brain for some reason. Giving Heather a look of puzzlement who looked equally puzzled and then Una's eyes light up like she had a thunderclap of realization.

"Heather? You mean this is the girl who made you think with your hormones and not your head that one time? And also managed to steal the Book of Dragons no problem? Plus caused Astrid to be wild with jealousy and she had to pretend to be her to get the book back from Alvin and the Outcast? That's Heather?!" she spoke in shock which caused Hiccup to blush intensely and Heather to laugh fondly at the memory.

Una looked at her brother and back at Heather and seemed to think about something else for only a second before she spoke again. It was in a bluntly honest and not the least bit childlike the way she speaking. It was obvious she speaking exactly what she was thinking and she had a lot to say.

"Well, Heather, I can say this from just looking at you. You must not have to act too hard with the boys given you're so beautiful it's no wonder all logic and reason is thrown out the window! But yeah I can also see undoubtedly why Astrid be jealous of someone with your natural beauty! Like hair as black as raven's feathers and eyes as green as a cat's? What's more attractive than that and with your figure? Acting can't be too hard to do! So wow!"

Hiccup was blushing even redder then Toothless's tailfin and Heather was just laughing so hard she was crying. She was truly flattered by the young child's compliments and honesty and it always nice when someone basically says you're sexy.

"I like this girl, Hiccup! She's quite the charmer and never knew a child could talk like this! She's definitely one of a kind!" Heather admitted as she batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair in a teasing manner to which Una giggled.

"Thank you, Heather. But just because I'm five doesn't mean I've to talk like a stupid dumb baby. Just because I'm child doesn't mean I'm stupid you know."

"I'm not saying you are, Una. You definitely stand out and are without a doubt extraordinary. Una, huh? Very pretty name. Never heard of it before but it's very pretty."

"Yes, thank you, it is pretty."

"And I'm positive when you grow up you'll be even more pretty then your name. I don't doubt that one. So tell me, Una, how do you know Hiccup?"

"Hiccup's my big brother."

"BROTHER?! Hiccup you didn't tell me you had a sister in all the time we ever encountered each other!"

He stopped blushing somewhat now and explained some. "Well, it's kinda of a long and complicated story which would take a few days to properly tell. So the short of it is this. Una's not my blood sister, however she's still my sister in all the ways that matter."

"Well, I'm sure your tale of finding your sibling is better than mine. Not to mention you seem like you make a great big brother, Hiccup. Not like mine if you could call that lunatic murderer a brother. Ugh!"

"Lunatic? Brother? Hiccup's never told me in any of the bedtime stories he's told me about his past adventures about a lunatic brother. He did mention once shortly after we met that there was this pretty girl who brainwashed him on one occasion. On the other hand he didn't really elaborate too much else on it." Una confessed.

"Brainwashed? Well, I guess that's one way to put it. But if you must know, Una. My story is a sad one, very sad indeed, however it is way too long for one sitting so I'll give you the short version. I was separated from my birth family at a young age and raised by another couple and then a few years ago a guy known as Dagur the Deranged slaughtered everyone and destroyed all I held dear. So I went to assassinate him only to find out that lunatic is my older brother."

"WHAT?! WAIT A MINUTE! YOU MEAN DAUGR THE DERANGED IS YOUR BROTHER?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"You know him?" Heather asked surprised.

"Hell yeah! He's partly the reason I was reborn! You see me and my brother met when he heard my ghostly cries for help, and his soul was ripped from his body and we spent time in a forgotten Spirit Cavern, till he helped me cross over to Valhalla, and be reunited with my blood brother Boden.

I was in Valhalla for five years Earth time and shortly after Stoick-daddy came to Valhalla and adopted me and Boden someone attacked Valhalla and threaten to leave everything in the Nine Realms forever out of balance.

My special friend Kara the Valkyrie of Children gave me a magical amulet called the Resurrection Amulet and told me once I was back on Earth to get my big brother Hiccup's help.

So I came back to Earth and was saved and taken in by Valka-mommy and reunited with Hiccup. We then to make the rest of this long story short found a way back to Valhalla and then a great battle took place and we found out this lunatic called Dagur had started all this trouble!

He'd sold his immortal soul to Loki's daughter Hel ruler of Helheim and they planned a deadly bargain of trying to conquer all the Nine Realms and get revenge on all who had wronged both of them. And worse of it? Hel and Dagur had fallen in 'love' with each other! Blah! It was beyond the grossest thing ever! But anyway they almost won and Hiccup and Dagur dueled each other in a great duel and just when it looked like Dagur would win and leave me forever in limbo again by taking the Amulet from me my brother did the truest act of love and sacrifice there is.

 _He was willing to let Hel take both his life and soul to save me and everyone else!_ Well it was obvious that Hel and Dagur planned to go back on the deal but because it was an act of true love and sacrifice everything was restored to normal. Then we're both express gratitude _to personally_ by Odin, Thor and Freya! And then I was tested to see if I was worthy of the greatest and rarest gift there is. The gift of being reborn! I passed the test and now I'm officially Hiccup's little sister!

Oh and that beautiful singing rainbow dragon over there? He's mine and his name's Nightrainbow and he's the only singing dragon in the world! He's my best friend who isn't human and he's Toothless's little brother too.

But as for Dagur? You'll be happy to know he's forever imprisoned in Helheim with Hel! So they've got forever and a day to dwell, sulk and quarrel about how they're defeated and never understand the simple answer to it. Since Dagur and Hel know and understand nothing about love!

So you'll be happy to know Dagur can no longer harm anyone ever again!" Una finished her tale as fast but as clearly as she could. She was breathing very hard from saying all that so quickly.

"Wow! That's some story! But wow! Well justice at last! Thank the Gods for that! At least my heart's desire has been fulfilled at last! So thanks Hiccup to both you and Una for finally putting Dagur in a prison he can never escape from! Now no-one else has to suffer because of him!"

"Well to be honest when he threaten my sister I went crazier than even he is. It's bad enough all the pain, misery and killing he's done to others. But threatening a child? That's so low. I'm not about to _let anyone_ hurt my little sister!" Hiccup assured Heather as he adjusted Una in his arms.

"Hiccup's the best big brother there is! Well both and my blood brother Boden if he was reborn too would be the middle child in the family. As when you're reborn you're reborn at the age you died at. So he'd be 15 still. Still I'm lucky to have two big brothers who are also my best friends forever!" Una declared joyfully as she hugged Hiccup who hugged her back with a huge smile on each face.

Heather sensed there was more than these two were willing to let on with what was going on between them and the rest of their family. On the other hand she knew better then to pry. So she just smiled and looked upon them fondly as they hugged each other with a little bit of envy. She still could sense there was lot more going on than anyone else knew. Maybe even more then Astrid knew. Yet she was happy for Hiccup and Una all the same.

"Well, you definitely have all the right qualities to be both a great chief Hiccup, but also a great big brother. That I've no doubt you can do even better then training dragons."

"Thanks. Well, speaking of being chief I've got a few things to do. So, Una? Would you be so kind as to take Heather and Windshear to the new guesthouse we built? If they're staying for a while they should have a cozy and happy place to stay in comfort, right?" he said as he put her down on the docks.

"Yes, I guess that be an appropriate idea. Especially since I was the one who really helped you design the guesthouse! It was even more fun when I got to help with building it some! Sure I can take Heather and Windshear there."

"Good girl. Why don't you also keep Heather company for the rest of the day as well? I'm sure she's got a lot of stories to tell. You do love hearing stories."

"Yeah, I do love stories. I love your stories the best though!"

Laughing he kissed her forehead and hugged her once. "I'm glad you love the tales I've got to tell. I'll pick you up later tonight, okay? I'll let Mom know where you are so she doesn't worry. But for now I've got a lot to do for my normal chiefly duties as well as get things started for this party. Maybe Mom can at least help with party plans. But I'll let her know where you are so she doesn't worry, okay?"

"Okay, big brother! Love you!"

"Love you too, sis. Toothless? C'mon buddy. Say goodbye to your little brother and let's get going. We've both got duties as Chief and Alpha and we need to get them done before we've fun. So let's get going."

Toothless looked slightly annoyed but nodded and showed his own brotherly affection to Nightrainbow and made him promise to behave till they came to pick them up, and that Windshear was naturally nervous around new people and dragons so don't freak out if she acted a bit jumpy.

Nightrainbow sang back that he understood and loved his big brother too, and would behave just fine. So the younger siblings got one more hug from their big brothers before they took to the air and left to do what they needed to do.

Heather slowly walked over to Una and very slowly laid her hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit but calm down quickly. "You're very lucky to have Hiccup for a brother, Una. Very lucky indeed."

"Thanks, Heather. As Valka-mommy says we cannot chose who we're related too. That is fact. But we _CAN_ ultimately choose who we _CONSIDER_ family. Dagur may've been your blood, Heather, but that doesn't make him real family. Valka-mommy and Stoick-daddy both have said while I was in Valhalla and here on Berk that real family is about love not blood. So Boden and I are still members of the Haddock family even if we're not blood. And again Hiccup and I are brother and sister in all the ways that truly matter and I don't care if no-one else ever understands that or accepts that! I love him and he loves me! That's all that matters at the end of the day!"

"You're very wise for a five year old. Very wise indeed."

"Thanks. So take my hand and I'll show you and Windshear to the newly built guesthouse. We decided to build it shortly after Trader Johann was here last. He had this weird black powder that when enough friction was added it blew everything up. So his boat sank and he was stuck here till we could fix it. And he said we needed guest accommodations. So after he left I helped my brother design the guesthouse and in the spare time we've had with all of our friends and the village got it built. But you'll have the honor of being the first to use it. C'mon!" she said as she held out her left hand and Heather took it and they started to walk with their dragons following them.

"I know Trader Johann too. He was a bit of help to me in the past. Long story there too."

"You want long stories? I willingly listen to six hours of pure blathering and luckily I was rewarded for it. For willingly putting up with Johann's stupid mind-numbing stories he gave me a gold lyre for nothing! I learned from my dragon Nightrainbow that I've got the gift of music in me. I'm very good at anything with music. Writing, playing, singing. I'm very naturally talented at it."

"That's a nice talent to have. I guess I'm a naturally gifted actress. If you'd like I can give you a few lessons and also how to use your own feminine charm so when you get older the boys will be putty in your hands too."

"You really think I'll be beautiful enough to do that?"

"I've got no doubt by the time you're the age your brother and I met at you'll be one of the most beautiful girls ever to live in this archipelago. You're so adorably cute right now, so there's no doubt in my mind you'll be a looker yourself when you get older. Especially with this cool lilac tipped hair you got. If you keep it like that and it gets longer boys will definitely pay attention to you. For you'll stand out in the crowd and not blend in!"

Una blushed at the thought of being that beautiful when she got older really made her excited as did the thought of her hair getting longer again. "Okay! I'd to learn things from all my brother's friends, I'd love to learn something from you too!"

"Excellent! Can't wait to get started, so first tell me a little more about yourself then, Una." Heather asked as she and the little girl chatted up a storm till the finally made it to the guesthouse. Which Heather took a few moments to look at while Una waited for her thoughts on it as again she helped design it.

The guesthouse was sitting in the middle of a grove of tall oak trees. They'd planted some flowers from both Dragon's Glen and Lover's Cove around the guesthouse. It was about the size of a small cottage with pretty designs both painted and carved into it. There was of course dragons carved all over the place on the other hand they'd also painted happy things like flowers, butterflies, rainbows and other happy things.

If the outside looked sweet and cozy the inside matched that. Even if the furniture and everything in it was secondhand stuff others had donated from their houses it was arranged nicely. And few things were new like the curtains were new as was a few of the pillows.

It had a large living room, a bathroom, a small kitchen, an activity room and two bedroom upstairs. All in all it was a cute, cozy and nice little guesthouse. Still Una was waiting for approval.

"It's delightfully charming. I think I can tell what parts came from who. So what parts are your ideas?"

So that's how it started. Una told her all the parts she'd personally thought of and told her how her own friends helped paint the outside and what everyone did and who donated what. Once they got Heather and her dragon settled in some Una wanted to hear more about this young woman as Heather wanted to know more about her and it was obvious Nightrainbow wanted more from Windshear who was finally settling down herself.

So they just talked and didn't realize hours were flying by as they just talked about so much. They talked so much Una eventually fell sound asleep from all the talking. As she slept Heather covered her with a purple blanket and just waited till Hiccup came to fetch his sister like he said he would.

He didn't come till at least an hour and half after nightfall. He was clearly exhausted himself and when he came in she shushed him quickly. Then she offered him some of the juice she and Una had made together. They moved out of the living room to the small activity room so they could talk without waking Una up.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble and behaved herself. Sorry for being so late. There were few things I didn't anticipate and I had to break up Mulch and Bucket fighting too. So sorry for being later than expected," he whispered apologetically as they sipped their cold drinks.

"It's not a problem, Hiccup. Una and I just spent the whole day talking. Surprisingly I felt I could open up to her about things I've never shared with anyone else before. I told her many secret things that I've only really told Windshear knowing she couldn't repeat them, yet I know I can trust Una not to tell anyone what we discussed tonight. It's strange."

"Children have that effect, I guess. I've also confided in many things with Una during the times we've been alone. Particularly when we met in that Spirit Cave. I told her things I've never told anyone. Not even my mom now that she back here knows all the things I told Una about. I know Una will listen to whatever you've to say, but I also know she won't betray anyone either. She may be small and young but she's loyal to no end and will keep her promises no-matter-what."

"She did tell me a bit more details as we went into a bit of each other past. She told me how you two met and a bit more of what happened in Valhalla when you dueled my brother. I got the feeling neither of you really told anyone what those experiences were like or at least not in the way she was speaking about them. She didn't betray your secrets. But she did go into more details then I think either of you've mentioned to anyone else was my impression."

"Well, you'd be right about that. We've never really told anyone in great detail what's gone on in some things in our lives. So you opened up to her and she opened up to you. That's good, very good. Again I'm not lying when I say Una has a way of getting people to be true to themselves as well as really talk about what matters to them."

"She told me she's got many special friends. She told me fondly of her memories of her Valkyrie friend Kara. She talked about all the happy times she's had working the Dragon Nursery with Skullette and Firefang. She told me about her friends among the village children, particularly a little girl named Bloodfire. But she clearly loves to talk about you most of all."

Smiling he gazed fondly at where she slept in the living room. He again had so many feelings and thoughts connected to Una he couldn't put them into words and properly never put them into words.

"I did wonder about one thing as we're talking something she couldn't answer."

"What was that?"

"She doesn't know why you're the only to hear her cries for help when she was still a spirit. She feels strongly you were destined to be her brother, though she admits she does wonder sometimes how come you could hear her and no-one else could?"

He looked shocked and it was clear he'd been wondering for a long time the same thing. For he didn't understand it either. He felt he was destined to meet Una and become her and Boden's big brother. That he felt was fate, though he still didn't understand himself how come they met in the first place.

"I don't have the answer to that question as I've wondered it myself for five years now. It might be the one question never to have an answer. Still I'd better be getting her home. Oh, just so you know, I let the gang know you're here, however I also told them not to bother you for at least another day. So you've a day to yourself to rest up and get sorted out before everyone gets caught up."

"Thanks, that's really kind of you. I hope Snotlout keeps his distance and word. Una also mentioned she's been trying to give him self-improvement lessons. Especially after he made that one girl Firefang file a restraining order against him. Still even in Una's own opinion he's not made much progress with the lessons."

Hiccup chuckled amusingly at that and shook his head. "I don't know if Snotlout capable of change or not. My mom's right that some people aren't capable of change while others are. Still it's nice to see Una want to try and help. She's always one to try and help anyone she can. She's got a very loving heart."

"She does and it's just like your loving heart. She did try and give me some advice too. She was singing it though as she was falling asleep with Nightrainbow humming it. He actually put Windshear to sleep and she doesn't always sleep so peacefully. But she's sleeping like a baby at the moment."

"Oh, speaking of Windshear I left a bucket of her favorite sea slugs by the door. So she'll have some to snack on when she wakes up in the morning."

"You're so thoughtful, Hiccup. Thanks."

"Welcome, so what was this advice she gave you, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked as they walked quietly back into the living room.

"She was saying or should I say singing that one's past does not define them. For while no-one knows what the future holds, one past may shape part of who we are but it doesn't define us, for she saying my past isn't today. That we must treated each day as if we're reborn from the ashes and taking flight for the first time. I think in other words she means no-matter-what has happened to me in the past it isn't who I am but who I chose to be and that my past is truly not today. She's really smart for being a child." Heather admitted with a chuckle as she picked up Una slowly and carefully from the place on the floor where she was sleeping. She placed her in her brother's arms, affectionately ruffled her hair kissed her cheek then kissed Hiccup's cheek too.

"See you in the morning, Hiccup. I can't wait for this party that I get to go to. It will be nice to have fun after all that I've been through."

Still blushing some he nodded, "I'm glad you came in time for this party which we only decided to have today because Una was dreaming about one last night. So we thought it be a great idea to have one. So sleep well, I'll check on you in the morning. And again, Heather? It's great to see you again."

During all this time Toothless had been very carefully and slowly waking up Nightrainbow who had also fallen asleep, which again wasn't an easy task as when Nightrainbow was happy he slept through a war. Still he managed to wake up enough and get him to understand it was time to go home.

With a final goodbye the Haddocks left leaving Heather alone with her thoughts of the day as she blew out a candle and went to sleep in a very comfortable bed.

Everyone on Berk slept well that night. The next morning it was very hard to want to wake up even though another beautiful day was awaiting them. Still Hiccup woke up just as the sun was coming up. He hurried to see if Una was up and wanted to watch it, but she was still fast asleep, and she looked so peaceful and happy with whatever she was dreaming, he didn't have the heart to wake her even if she did enjoy the sunrise.

So he just picked up the dragon doll that had fallen from her grasp as she'd slept and put it back in her left hand. Then he tipped-toed out of the room quietly and just as quietly made his way downstairs. He was surprised to see his mom was awake and busy. As it looked like she'd been up for a long time given what he saw.

"Morning, Hiccup. How did you dream last night? Any beautiful dreams of yours? My dreams were quietly lovely and beautiful and it was hard to be forced out of them, but I still awoke two hours ago."

"What exactly did you dream of, Mom? I dreamed of happy memories of my life. Different happy but very important memories were dancing around my head last night. They're so clear and real it was actually like with each memory I was back there living it and not remembering it."

"Strangely enough, that too, is what I was dreaming about. I dreamed of many happy memories. I dreamed of some happy memoires of my parents, your father asking me out and our first date. Our wedding and first anniversary. Your birth which was scary but happy too. Some of my first memories of my time among the dragons. Us meeting and having that one moment as a family. I presumed many more dream memories were coming but sadly I awoke before more could come. The last one was your coronation. Then I woke up."

"I had dreams like that too. Meeting Toothless for the first time, flying for the first time. Hearing Dad say he was proud of me for the first time. The first Snoggletog with the dragons, some of my more favorite adventures with my friends. Us meeting too and having our moment of being a family. But I did of course have some memories of when I met Una for the first time and other special moments with her. Then I woke up just as I was dreaming of the part where we had to say goodbye for the first time."

"Strange, maybe it has something to do with us going to the Realm between Realms, and also having to do with Oswald the Agreeable's daughter coming back to visit. If she really felt she was called her for a reason it will reveal itself in time. Oswald was such a caring and tender man. Very nice to me."

"You knew him? Before Dagur murdered him I mean?"

"Yes, of course I'd met him before. He'd come to sign the treaty yearly and he would occasionally just come by to visit your father and I for a friendly get together. So he was very sweet and nice. We did invite him and a few others chiefs to our wedding. Though he got the best seat out of all the chiefs to sit in. He gave us a nice wedding gift too."

"What was it?"

"Well, actually he was the one who had the painting done for the wedding. It wasn't Bucket or someone from Berk who did the painting of our wedding day. That was Oswald's gift to us to have the portrait done before the wedding. My wedding dress may've been a surprise to everyone on Berk, however my mom was willing to let Oswald's painter friend have a brief look so the portrait was done on time. Very thoughtful of him. One reason your father gave that gift of a horn for Heather. As a thank you for doing something nice for us he'd do something nice for him."

"Hmm, didn't know that one. Though that portrait is quite nice," he commented thoughtfully as he glanced to where they had hung it. It was also next to another portrait of him, Valka and Una. Pretty much hanging in the exact location where the family portrait is Stoick's Spirit House in Valhalla's hung.

"Yes, very pleasant memories of that man. Now I know for a fact Astrid is waiting as patiently as she can outside for you. She wants to walk with you as you go to the Great Hall to finish up yesterday's meeting and get the party plans further underway. I've got a list of ideas and suggestion here for you," she said as she hand her son a large scroll.

"Thanks, Mom. But I wanted to check on Heather to make sure she slept fine. I told her none of the gang would disturbed her today, nevertheless I still wanted to check on her to see if she's doing alright."

"Don't worry about that, son. I'll go for you and make sure she's okay. I've wanted to me her anyway. Maybe tell her a little more about her father. I won't stay more than two hours, I promise."

"Alright, but what about Una? She's still sleeping. We can't leave her here alone."

"I'll wake her gently up and then take her to the Nursery to spend the morning with Skullette and Firefang. Now go! Or Astrid will decapitate you!" she urged him. He hesitated a moment but nodded. He quickly hugged his mom and then flew out the door with Toothless not far behind.

Smiling and sighing with a sense of joy Valka slowly crept up the stairs to her daughter's room. The rainbow lights from her nightlights had already died as the sun had come up enough. She was still sleeping so peacefully and she hated to wake her up from whatever beautiful dream she was having, but had too.

"Una? Honey? Time to wake up," she cooed softly as she gently shook her and very slowly Una opened her pretty blue eyes and yawned. Then rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked confused for a second.

"How did I get home? The last thing I remember was giving Heather some advice and then next thing I do remember was remembering my own past. Very happy memories pranced and danced across my dreams. Weird."

"Everyone seemed to have dream memories last night. I did so did your brother. Now come on downstairs. We need to have a quick breakfast then you're going to the Nursery for the morning and I'm checking on Heather. I'll pick you up for lunch, okay?"

"Alright, Valka-mommy. Though, will I get to spend some more time with Heather? I get the feeling she's not staying around too long. Maybe long enough for the party and a few days afterwards, but then will go off on her own once more."

"Well, when one is used to being alone, Una, it's very hard for them to be in company of others again. It's like how the cold winds of winter chill you to the bone. That's what years of being alone feel like, Una. Like your heart been frozen over by that cold wind. You come to be indifferent, detached and distrustful which only freezes your heart more. It's very sad to be truthful."

"Well, how to you thaw a frozen heart then, Valka-mommy? What makes it open and warm again? To undo that damage that being frozen does to it? I mean I was alone for so long but I don't have a frozen heart. So why do some do and some don't?" Una asked curiously as her mom sighed from her spot on the foot of the bed.

"The only way a frozen heart can be thawed, Una, is through an act of true love. Whether it's simply being compassionate, or listening, or just some small way of showing you care. But just showing someone with a frozen heart some love and kindheartedness _is exactly_ what is needed to thaw it out. Especially when what froze it in first place was that person was alone due to a traumatic event.

When something traumatic happens the worst thing you can do, daughter, is keep those feelings and memories under lock and key. Keeping it inside only makes it worse and delays healing. We need to share our pain and only by speaking of it and remembering it will our souls and hearts heal and be free.

I know you went through your own traumatic experiences when you died the first time around and were alone and forgotten. But at least Hiccup finally heard you and you opened up to him and didn't keep it all bottled up inside. So you did the right thing when someone extended the helping hand of love and kindness.

Heather on the other hand? She's gone through a great deal of trauma drama and she has yet to fully let it out. So with any luck before she leaves again, she'll finally let herself heal surrounded by those who care about her."

Una looked at her mommy with an impressed and curious look. Valka was indeed an extremely wise and insightful woman and even if she was gone for 20 years with only dragons, it was amazing how much she still knew and understood about people.

Sighing once more Valka threw her long auburn hair over her shoulders and picked up Una hugging her tightly once before they went to have breakfast. There was a huge basket near the door with two big bottles full of hot chocolate. Even if Valka knew her cooking wasn't very good she was still gonna be a good hostess to Oswald's daughter.

So after mommy and daughter got done eating they left the house together. Valka did drop Una off at the Nursery where Skullette and Firefang were waiting happily for her. Reminding her she'd be back for her at lunchtime she kissed her once and left.

Arriving at the guesthouse she first told Cloudjumper it be best if he wait a safe distance away. As again Razorwhips like Windshear are distrustful of both humans and dragons by nature, and they didn't want to overwhelm her.

So Cloudjumper moved a good distant away and then Valka knocked on the door. It very slowly opened up and she got her first look at the beautiful Heather. She was a beautiful as her father had been kind.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked cautiously as she never seen Valka either but did get the feeling who this was.

"Hello, Heather. I'm Hiccup and Una's mom Valka. I came to check on you and Windshear. Hiccup's very preoccupied at the meeting and getting things for this party planned. Also Una's at the Nursery today so if it's alright I'm here to check on you."

"Nice to meet, Valka. Come in," Heather said nervously but still allowed the beautiful woman to cross the threshold into the guesthouse.

"Thanks, Heather, I brought some food, though to be fair I've been told many times I cannot cook very well. Though I do make excellent hot chocolate which I brought too."

"It's alright, Valka. Being on my own for years a home-cooked meal even if it's not very tasty is a very welcome thing."

"I know exactly what you mean about being on your own for years. I spent 20 years alone with only dragons as company. I still find it hard at times even though it's been almost a year since my return home to be around people sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's never easy to be with people when you feel like you're destined to be alone or have lost so much. Just so you know I've got very fond memories of your father. He was so kind and gentle and I know if he was still around he'd be very proud of you. His heart was as loving and kind as you're beautiful and fierce."

"Can you tell me more about my father? And how you know what I've been going through?"

"Gladly."

So again Heather was talking with a new Haddock and it seemed between Una and Valka she might finally letting her frozen heart thaw out. Heather at least seemed to be paying attention to what both mother and daughter were trying to tell her and it was nice to be among her friends on Berk again.

They're just talking about Una some when Valka realized it was about time to go pick her up from the Nursery. Heather seemed very sad to have to say goodbye to Valka. But understood she had to go take care of her daughter.

"Una and Hiccup are very lucky you're their mother. My foster parents were super wonderful and loving too. I miss them and I miss the life I might have had if I hadn't been separated from my birth family. Yes, I'm still overjoyed to know Dagur now in a place he'll never harm anyone else. Still I wish so badly to know sometimes what my life could've been if things happened differently," she confessed as they walked to the door.

"I've been feeling the exact same way, Heather. I stayed away out love for my family, but still there are many times when I look at Hiccup and just think of all the things that could've been and weren't.

It's the many first things I missed and won't ever get back, that I regret the most. I wasn't there when he walked the first time or said his first word or any of his firsts. That's very sad even now to think about.

There're things as a mother for a child I didn't do when I should've too that I also regret. I wasn't there to tuck him in at night and if he'd a nightmare I wasn't there to chase the monsters away. I didn't get to tell him stories or sing him lullabies to sleep and have nice dreams.

I wasn't there to hold him in my loving arms when he got hurt or was scared and was crying. I wasn't there at those times to tell him I loved him forever and I'd always watch and protect him so he wouldn't be scared.

If I'd been around like I should've been I could've made sure he wasn't lonely when he needed a friend to turn his gray skies in a rainbow. I'm not even sure I told him before I was taken away I loved him one last time," she confessed as she wiped a few tears from her light green eyes.

"Wow, and I thought only I felt that kinda of anguish and regret. I guess you do know what I'm going through and how I feel torn and confused." Heather replied in small shocked voice as they stood on the porch of the guesthouse.

Pulling herself together, Valka said what she'd been intending to say from the start. "We all have regrets and pain in our lives, Heather. And all of us in this world human and dragon alike we all wish and think of the 'what ifs'. But we can't live like that. We must accept things as they are and not what they could've been.

You're not the only one in the whole Nine Realms who wonders the "what ifs" of life, Heather. But as they also say everything happens for a reason. Whether we understand what that reason is or if we ever find out it isn't the point. The point is to just live. To cherish life and try and shape a better future according to how we live in the present by learning from the lessons of the past.

Just food for thought. Now I've got to pick up Una. I may've missed my son growing up, but I won't let Una grow up without having a loving mom in her life. So see you later. Enjoy your stay on Berk and when we've that party fully planned I hope you enjoy yourself. Good day. Cloudjumper?" she called out to her Stormcutter and he came over.

"See you later, Heather, have a good day!" Valka called out as she waved goodbye and flew off. Leaving Heather to once more think over what she had just talked about. It was amazing how two different women a child and a long-lost mother of one of her only true friends could really give her so much to think about.

Windshear nuzzled her affectionately and they went back into the guesthouse were Heather seemed to be doing a lot more reflecting and just thinking over what she'd been told. As she thought a lot about what had happened to her and what both Valka and Una had said to her.

Well at least the gang kept their promise even Snotlout and left Heather and Windshear alone for the whole day as well as most of the next. They actually didn't see her till she came to the Great Hall to dine with everyone for dinner.

It was a crystal clear evening. Just shortly after the magical sunset and the diamond stars were coming out to frolic and play. Most of the party plans had been made and things were getting organized. Everyone was in the Great Hall just talking and enjoying a lot of fresh fish that Snotlout and Hookfang had helped gather up that morning.

Una still didn't really care for so much fish but was still eating it as she listen to Gobber try and entertain her family and her brother's friends with the panpipes. Though she felt Boden would probably learn and do it better when he'd more time to practice with his.

While everyone was distracted by Gobber playing a few particular bad notes Una was covering her ears wishing she'd her lyre and turned and notice Heather just standing alone by the doors. She had come in so quietly no-one had heard her. Una got out of her seat and scurried over to her and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the table.

"Um, hey guys. Long time no see. How are all of you doing?" she asked nervously as she sat down next to Astrid who looked happy to see her.

"Heather! It's great to know you aren't dead! So we're happy to know you're at least still kicking! So nice to see you, girl." Astrid actually said in a warrior way of a greeting.

"It's nice not to be dead either, Astrid. Given all the stories around the islands. I know you've all faced a lot of danger. That Drago must have been super scary to deal with from everything I've heard about it."

"Oh, that guy was terrifying! Meatlug still has nightmares of him sometimes. I always know it's him scaring her in her dreams because she never makes a whimper like that unless you say his name aloud. Isn't that right, girl. Sorry for him still giving you nightmares." Fishlegs apologized to Meatlug who just licked him tenderly.

"Yeah, that was one insane adventure. Still gives me goosebumps when I think about all the chaos and that bad dragon of his. Though popping out of the trap blowing it up with Barf and Belch was still wicked," Tuffnut said in a fond voice.

"I still think Eret Son of Eret was a dreamboat. But yeah he's gone and well I'll find someone else," Ruffnut said with a loving sigh.

"Well, it truly was one insane and terrifying adventure for us all. Even for a warrior like me I'll admit to being terrified and still not have pleasant memories of the whole thing. So, um, Heather are you doing alright? How long are you staying on Berk? It's just be nice to get caught up with a friend. But we'll give you the space you need as well as Windshear. So hope you're doing okay and that you've fun at next Saturday's party. It should be a lot of fun." Snotlout spoke awkwardly.

It was obvious he was attempting to actually do some of what Una had been trying to teach him for months now. As he was clearly trying his hardest not to be overbearing, too flirtatious and was straining to make the effort to be polite and respectful. Una and Hiccup both noticed that he was honestly trying to be nice and not an overly flirtatious wanna-be player jerk he usually was. It was an impressive started to say the least.

So the rest of the meal went well and Heather and the gang all got caught up and no-one was uncomfortable or being rude. So that dinner went very well. Hiccup asked Heather if she wanted to go flying with him and Una once around the island to clear her head some and she agreed. Saying she was eager to see what Nightrainbow was capable of.

Well, Heather's time on Berk seem to be doing her a lot of good. Everyone else was just happy she was still around and it was nice to just have an old friend to hang out with.

Things for the party happened without too many hijinks and troubles and before long it was time for the actual party to happen. Everyone was super excited and spent the whole day doing whatever they could to look their best and get the last minute preparations done for it.

Hiccup and Astrid were still highly nervous about them opening the party with their first dance in public and Una was secretly worried that all her plans with her secret project would go up in smoke when it finally came to time to unveil. So as night began to fall almost all of them had their own worries and concerns.

Hiccup walking hand-in-hand with both Astrid and Una. Astrid on the right and Una on the left. They're just approaching the Great Hall when someone called out Hiccup's name.

"Hiccup? Mind if we've a word alone with you and Una for a moment? Before the party gets underway?" asked Skullette as she and her cousin were standing off a little bit. They both looked as if they're dying to say something and also looked like they had some strange courage to say what they wanted.

"Um...well, I don't know… the party going to start soon and I'm supposed to open it…"

"Hiccup, go with them for a moment. I think they've got something they've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I can see that clearly in their eyes. Go ahead the party can wait a few moments. I'll make sure the buffet table and the final decorations are already and okay. You and Una go see what they want. See you in about ten minutes. Love you," Astrid encouraged him sweetly as she kissed his cheek and hurried inside the great hall.

"Okay, Skullette, coming. Toothless? You stay here and keep things under wraps with the other dragons, okay, buddy? We won't be gone longer than ten minutes I promise," to which Toothless smiled and licked him once.

He then looked at Una who bent down and whispered something into his left ear. He nodded and yelped at Nightrainbow who sang a new melody and nodded and with that the dragon brothers hurried inside looking as if they had a mission to complete.

Holding tightly onto Una's hand he went over to where the cousins were standing. They still looked determined but also very nervous. Whatever was on their mind was clearly something big.

"Okay, I'm here. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Um… if it's all the same to you, Hiccup can we all go to a more private location so we won't be overheard or interrupted?" asked Firefang as she was looking all over the place.

"Everyone's in the Great Hall getting ready for the party to start. But okay, if you'd like to talk at a move secluded spot we can, but it can't be too far off or we won't make it back in time for me to open the party."

"I know a place that's perfect to talk and we won't be overheard or bothered. I've gone there many times to work on my secret project and never once been disturbed. C'mon! I'll show you!" Una piped up as she tried to dash up a nearby path but Hiccup held her hand firmly.

"Where are we going exactly, sis? And you've been going away from the village? Without anyone to check on you?"

"It's not like I've been so far away I've not stuck close enough to the village, Hiccup! Geez! I can handle being on my own for a short bit!" she grumbled.

"Una, your brother just is looking out for you. Like I've looked out for my cousin since she was a little girl. Still let's go to where you're heading." Skullette suggested.

"Okay, lead on, Una, but I'd like to know about this sooner."

"Ugh," Una grumbled again as they went up a worn path a little. When they came to where it had a gnarled tree she pointed to the left and there was a hidden pathway concealed by a strange looking bush. They went around the bush and after about thirty feet they came to a small clearing where to their surprise was a small tree house hidden in the trees.

Hiccup looked a bit surprised. "Did you built that tree house by yourself, Una? I mean I can see the village from here and I guess we're not so far you'd be out of earshot if you screamed for help."

"I found it by accident and repaired it myself. Well, the dragons helped too. Even Toothless helped sometimes. Now come on up! I don't just use a dragon to get up here," as she started to climb up a rope ladder.

They all got into the tree house and looking from the balcony of it they could see Berk just fine. The inside was very cozy and it was surely Una had spent a lot of time in her own little hideaway. Still that was neither here or there at the moment.

They all sat down on some big pillows on the floor and she pulled out a small glowing rock box to lit up the darken room.

"So, now that we're all here I hope you keep my secret hideaway well a secret! Can I trust you to do that?" Una inquired hopefully.

"What happens tonight and at this location will stay between the four of us, Una. We promise. Now how about we talk about what this is about?" Firefang asked hopefully

"Sure, we can do that. Now what is this about? You both seem to be bursting to say something. So what is it? Firefang? Skullette? What do you have to say to the two of us that you cannot say in front of anyone else?" asked Hiccup in a confused tone.

Sighing deeply the cousins looked at each other. This was the moment they'd worked their asses off for many years. And especially worked their asses off for ten months to get to this point. No turning back now. Taking a deep breath they nodded and turned to Hiccup and Una who looked a bit confused still.

"We would like to both apologizes to you both. We're truly sorry more than words can say." Skullette began and Firefang picked up. "We're a most a grieved for the wrongs we've committed to you in particular, Hiccup and all we ask is for your forgiveness. Both yours and Una's."

Now the siblings looked at the cousins very confused as they didn't have a clue as to why they wanted to apologize for no reason. Hiccup looked very dumbfounded by this and after a moment of confused silence he spoke.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why do you want my forgiveness? You've never done anything wrong to me or Una. I don't get why you're sorry about anything when you've done nothing wrong at all. I don't get it."

"I don't get it either. You've always been nice and kind to me and my brother. So what do you need his forgiveness for? Or mine?"

"The wrong we committed was NOT doing something. We've done a GREAT DEAL for you two. But we sadly DIDN"T do something we should've done years ago. That's the wrong we committed, I'm afraid." Firefang tried to explain but they're still confused. She turned to her cousin who tried to explain.

"Hiccup, me and my cousin here committed a great wrong to you. _It was not acting on your behalf before_. Before you changed things. The truth is not everyone on Berk before you trained Toothless and killed the Red Death thought you're useless, weak or an object of shame and ridicule.

Neither of us personally felt you deserved any of that deplorable treatment the rest of the village gave you. In truth? How everyone else including your father treated you for simply being you? We're enraged and appalled and well there was more than a few times we both just wanted to scream and yell at everyone else for berating you and get them to realize how wrong they were!" Skullette explained.

"Yeah, we wish we had done that or had enough nerve to really do what we should've done and told your father that he was in the wrong for both how he treated you and how he let the whole damn village treated you!

It's not a crime to be different, yet it seems to be the one unforgivable crime and sin of this world is to be different. But we've never felt anything bad towards you. We've felt you are just fine and perfect the way you are. Actually we prefer people to be true to themselves and its better not to follow the crowd.

For it is those who stand out and think for themselves like you who ultimately change this world for the better. We've liked you just the way you've always been. Even when you were still a scrawny young boy who was a bit clumsy." Firefang admitted with a chuckle.

"And really? How could we not feel for you or Una? You two are like the nicest most compassionate and loving souls ever to be on Berk, besides your mother obviously. But having to try and be someone else just to be accepted and loved? That was wrong that's a true crime. How everyone was treating you. And it still very wrong when people make fun of either of you. You two are perfect the way you are!" Skullette stated proudly.

"So we've worked for years to make up for that mistake of ours. For not standing up for you and not acting on your behalf even though we really wanted too. It's just to be honest the fear of what your father would've done to us if we actually got enough nerve to tell him to his face that he was totally wrong and being more than a jerk to his own son? Well, I think you may understand why we failed to act sooner."

"And why we've worked so hard since you changed things to make up all we could for you and helping Una too. We want your forgiveness for we've always cared about you, Hiccup. From bottom of our hearts and souls we're truly sorry for the sin we committed on not doing what was right."

"So now may we have your forgiveness? Both you and Una's? Can you forgive us for not doing what we should've done years ago?" they both said at the same time to the stunned Chief and his equally stunned sister.

For a moment neither Hiccup nor Una said anything. Then Una ran over to them both and hugged them tightly. Hiccup looked at them stunned but finally spoke.

"I'm sorry you've felt this guilty for so many years for not helping me. I'm very overjoyed to know you've cared about me and my wellbeing for longer than I thought. It also touches me to know that at least a few people didn't think I was someone of shame. So thank you for being honest about that and your feelings.

But if you really need me to say I forgive you, I do. But you didn't need me to say it. Though I thank you both for all you've done for me and my family and I'm sorry you didn't do what you wanted for me in the past. Though you've really both made up for it. So we forgive you for not helping sooner, but I understand how intimating my dad was and I can understand why it was so hard for you to stand up for me. But at least knowing neither of you took part in my past torment? I thank you."

"We both love you very much and we thank you for having the courage to tell us both finally what must have been a huge burden for so long for you to carry. So we forgive you. Both of you." Una assured them.

The cousins cried and everyone just hugged for a few minutes. There is nothing better when you finally feel what the cousins were feeling. Free of guilt, regrets and burdens of the past. And too know that they're forgiven and they could finally forgive themselves? Makes you feel like you can breathe!

"Well, we probably should get back to the party so it can finally kick off. And we cannot wait to see you and Astrid have your first dance, Hiccup. That's gonna be a great treat." Skullette giggled as he smiled.

"We best hurry then. Got to go do it."

"Well, if you think Hiccup dancing and singing my love song I wrote for him, you'll love even more what my other contribution to the party is. So let's get going! I've waited months to do this! C'mon!"

So they quickly made it back and it looked like no-one other then maybe their dragons, Valka and Astrid had noticed they hadn't shown up yet. The way their mother looked at the cousins she simply nodded and they nodded back.

Once inside Una took her lyre and quickly dashed over to the corner where Nightrainbow and Toothless were sitting. She was talking very fast to them and they nodded again.

Hiccup watched in wonder as Toothless gave some quick orders and all the dragons started arranging themselves in a very peculiar way with Nightrainbow giving extra instructions. He didn't understand why the Nadders and Gronckle were standing to the left with the Monstrous Nightmares in the center and the Zippleback to the right and other dragons his mom had brought were going to different spots. But it was like they're getting arranged like almost a group. He was surprised too when even Cloudjumper and Windshear to who Heather had been talking with in the corner got up and went to a spot where Nightrainbow was telling her to go.

After about tent minutes all the dragons were organized with Toothless and Nightrainbow standing on each side of Una who was holding her lyre. She looked very nervous but he sensed it was time for him to face the music.

Taking Astrid's hand they walked to the center of the Great Hall. The tables had all been pushed off to the side to give enough space for dancing. Everyone's eyes were locked on them so he felt he should say something.

"Um well, welcome one and all to tonight's party which was my little sister's idea and also my mom's. As they both said sometimes you just need to have a party for the sake of having one. I'm glad everyone came out tonight and that even a few unexpected people came to the party but all are welcomed tonight. So let's have some fun and make some great memories and just have a good time.

I'd like to thank my little sister Una right now. For she's the one who wrote the song for me and Astrid. So thank you, sis!" he called to her to which everyone gave a small applauds.

"Okay it's now or never. Ready, Astrid?" he asked under his breath as they got into dancing position.

"Ready, Hiccup."

The whole room fell silent as Hiccup tried to sing the first verse but couldn't and then he heard something that amazed him and he soon just started singing and dancing with Astrid following his lead. They did almost immediately forget that everyone was there at that moment all they heard was this strange music and all they saw was each other as they danced for the first time in public.

" _Two young hearts of love and_  
 _beauty come together as one_  
 _I can see the day when you first_  
 _saw me reflected in your eyes"_ _Hiccup sang first as the music and magic of the moment over took him. Astrid looked into his eyes and sang back also caught up in magic of the moment._

" **When I saw you.** **  
** **My soul threw away the mask** **  
** **To reveal the beauty** **  
** **That hides deep in me"** **  
**  
" ** _All of our love_** __ ** _has yet to wake_** _ **  
**_ ** _I know your strength is what I lack_** _ **  
**_ ** _Please don't ever leave me "_** _ **  
**_  
 **" I'll fly the endless sky** **  
** **Forever with you** **  
** **You've got my back** **  
** **And know that I've got yours"** **  
**  
" _I only needed a miracle_ _  
_ _I wondered if you could hear me_ _  
_ _Call at all?_ _  
_ _Until that day_ _  
_ _I kept screaming your name_

" ** _All of our love_** _ **  
**_ ** _has yet to wake_** _ **  
**_ ** _I know your strength is what I lack Please don't ever leave_** **_me._** "

The dance ended and there was a thunderous applause that they didn't noticed as they just kissed each other most passionately. Then everyone looked to see where the source of the music for the dance had been provided and got a shock.

Una was still playing her lyre but to everyone shock Nightrainbow wasn't the only dragon singing now! With Toothless help they'd been conducting the rest of the dragons as if they're a choir!

Hiccup realized at that moment what Una's secret project all these months was. She'd been busy with both Nightrainbow _and_ Toothless in secret training the dragons to turn themselves into their own type of singers! And all kinds of voices came with it

Nightrainbow and Toothless worked together to be the conductors. But the Nadders and Gronckles were sopranos and contralto. Monstrous Nightmares were the bass. Zipplebacks were tenors and the other dragons filled in where they could. But it was amazing to see Una had trained the dragons to sing in a way that wasn't like how Nightrainbow sang but still in a way that was undoubtedly beautiful and enchanting.

She looked rather pleased with herself and everyone gave her and the dragons another standing ovation. Which made all the dragons blushed and Una took a bow.

"Thank you all. Well, the band is hot tonight. So enjoy my dragon choir and any music you want I'll give! Nightrainbow? Toothless? Let's start some of the songs we've been practicing! Like how about song number four for now?" to which they nodded and they started to sing another enchanting melody and everyone started to pair off for dancing.

Snotlout who had been standing in the corner noticed that Firefang who was watching how Airclaw and Winder Dancer were singing so lovely. Gulping he slowly walked over to her and coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, Snotlout. Nice to see you. If you excuse me I'm going to go get some punch," she started to walk around him when he spoke.

"Um, Firefang? Could you please hold up a moment? I've got something I really need to say to you."

Surprised that even said 'please' she turned to face him and crossed her arms and said, "Alright I'm listening. What exactly do you have to say to me?"

"I'd like to the truly apologizes for my previous behavior towards you and frankly pretty much every other girl on Berk. I was being highly disrespectful and I didn't treat you or anyone for that matter with any kind of respect or like you're more than just pretty faces. I was a total jackass. I've been to pigheaded, arrogant and egoistical and way to narcissistic as well.

So I'm very sorry for my earlier harassment towards you. I realize now that one I'm not the Gods gift to woman. And two frankly I don't know how to treat a girl correctly. But thanks to Una she's been teaching me a bit more about manners and how girls would like to be treated.

So what I'm trying to say is…um….I'm truly sorry for all I did to you and very sorry for offending and harassing you to the point you filed this justifiable restraining order. So I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Firefang was taken aback and study Snotlout for a moment. She felt since she had just gotten Hiccup's forgiveness and had just made a heartfelt apology herself she could tell when someone was being sincere or not. And from what he said he was speaking from the heart and truly meant what he said.

"Apology accepted, Snotlout. Thank you for making it finally. Even if you did need a few pointers to do it. At least you did it and you've realized with a little help again what you're doing was wrong and highly offensive. So you're forgiven."

"Thank you, Firefang. If it's alright with you of course may you give me the honor of one dance?"

She eyed him again thought about it and nodded. "One dance is what you deserve for that apology. But don't think this means I'm getting rid of my restraining order. Still I'll give you one dance though I'm not very good at dancing."

"Neither am I. So let's go."

So they ended up dancing with everyone else having a good time. It looked like Heather was dancing with Fishlegs which wasn't too bad. She was a very good dancer in fact. The Twins didn't have official partners but danced a few dances with different people and Valka danced with Gobber but he was still worried if Stoick was watching so he didn't try anything funny while they danced.

The party all in all was a big success and everyone had a really good time and the party pretty much lasted way past midnight. It was probably 2 in the morning before everyone finally burned out and went to bed leaving the huge mess to be cleaned up the next afternoon.

The Riders, Valka, Gobber, Una, Skullette, Firefang, Heather and their dragons all worked together the next afternoon to clean it up and all had a very fun time bonding and just being in a good mood.

About a week after the party the Haddocks were alone just before sunrise to see Heather off. She'd had dinner with them the night before and admitted it was time for her to go her own way again.

It was sad to see her leaving again but they still understood. Una played her a special song she wrote for her and only her. To which Heather gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for having me, Hiccup. It was fun and great to have a place to rest and be welcomed for a while. It was very nice to meet you both, Una and Valka. Thanks for all your advice and just thanks for listening," she said as she mounted Windshear and Valka handed her a huge satchel.

"It's filled with some food and other things for you to manage on your own for a while. Don't be afraid to stop by again. Whatever you're looking for Heather, just remember you're not alone in life. There're people who care about you and you're always welcome here." Valka assured her to which Heather smiled appreciatively

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"I'm gonna miss you, Heather. It was great getting to know you. And thanks for all the lessons you gave me! Safe travels!" Una spoke from her brother's arms where he was holding her.

"You're a good and special kid, Una. I'm very happy I got to meet you. Hiccup? You take good care of Una. She's very lucky to have a brother like you and you're very lucky to have her for a sister. Till we meet again which might be sooner rather than later. Thanks again."

"Take care, Heather. We'll miss you but look forward to your next visit which I get the feeling will be sooner rather than later." Hiccup told her which she smiled again.

"Thanks. I hope we're both right. See yeah! C'mon, Windshear! Let's go girl!" so the Razorwhip took to the air but she paused for a moment and smiled down upon Nightrainbow and Una to which they smiled back.

With one final wave and calling out goodbye they all watched as Heather and Windshear flew off to greet the sunrise. Though all three Haddocks had not only the feeling that they would be back sooner rather than later, but mother and daughter felt they'd at least helped Heather's heart thaw out a little and hopefully she was really gonna finally start healing.

"Well, I'd say that was both a successful party and helping an old friend really heal. So how about we all think about what we're doing tonight when we visit Dad and Boden and tell them all about what's been going on? I get the feeling we're going to the Realm between the Realms tonight. For now how about we all go to your tree house for some family time, Una. Mom's still not been there and I'd like to check it out more."

"Kay! Let's go!"

And with that the Haddocks hurried off the woods and knew they too had a lot of think and healing to do but things could only get better and who knew what happen next in their lives?


	24. Mom Forevermore

Mom Forevermore

It was late afternoon with spring fully sprung. Una was right now in her tree house working on to further her desire for more dragon choir practice. The village had had loved the dragon choir's performance so much they'd wanted more of it for future occasions. In any case she'd a lot of fun doing it and wanted to carry on with it at any rate.

At that moment she was lying on the colorful throw rug she'd gotten for her private hideaway. Nightrainbow was sitting in the corner and his tail was brushed up against her old oak desk and had knocked over the chair she'd painted lilacs and her name on. She glared for a moment at him as he sang an apology. Sighing she got up and put the chair back upright.

"It's alright, Nightrainbow. I know the space isn't that big," sighing softly then smiled kindly at her dragon, "but at least it's big enough for me and you and perhaps another visitor if I chose to have anyone over. At least only four people know about this place and all of them have sworn secrecy. So at least I've my own private place.

I mean it was fine with me when Skullette, Firefang and Hiccup came here the night of the party to have Skullette and Firefang apologize. On the other hand Hiccup was right when he told me I'd to tell Valka-mommy so she'll know where to look if she gets worried. Nevertheless that's all who gets to know about this place!

I mean don't you agree, Nightrainbow, that everyone deserve a place all their own? Stoick-daddy and Valka-mommy had Lover's Cove, and I don't know where Hiccup and Astrid's hideaway is but I do know they've got one, therefore why can't I have this place to call my own?"

He seemed to be pondering what she said and just nodded in agreement and smiled happily. Hugging him tightly she walked over to small dresser in one corner. It had four drawers to it. Pulling out the top drawer she got some of Nightrainbow's favorite treats and gave them to him and he smiled more.

She sighed happily and took a good look around her private space. It hadn't been easy to fix it up by herself but luckily the dragons helped out in-between their choir practice. Even Toothless had assisted her in fixing the tree house up without Hiccup knowing, which of course hadn't been easy at all to do. As a result it was nice to have gotten this place fixed up without having to let anyone know about it.

Like the guesthouse everything inside here was secondhand or had been repaired. As they said one man's junk is another man's treasure. Therefore the writing desk, dresser, stepstool, along with a few pillows and throw rug were all secondhand stuff. Disregard timeworn unwanted items other villagers had thrown out and she'd taken from the village's junk pile. Which was apparently collected for a month before being burned in a safe location at the end of the month. Then a new pile was started and so on and so forth.

The small shelf above the dresser was new in the sense the wood was new and been some spare lumber. The big bulletin board above her desk with all kinds of things stuck on it was an extra one Hiccup hadn't been using so she'd taken it.

On the small shelf which she needed the stepstool to reach she kept some spare journals, a small flowerpot with fresh flowers and an extra glowing rock box so if it got too dark her brother's ingenious nightlights would shine their warm and wonderful rainbow glow.

There're only two small nevertheless significant items on top of the dresser and of course each of the four drawers held different things in them as well. In the bottom drawer was spare clothes, next one held her art supplies, third one held her musical supplies and the top one held things for Nightrainbow.

The two items on the top where a small chest that only she'd the key too where she kept her treasures and the other thing was a small family portrait she'd done herself.

She still was nowhere near as good as Valka-mommy and Hiccup were when it came to art and drawing yet. On the other hand she'd shown she did have the potential to become great at it if this small portrait was any indication. She'd painted the whole family exactly like the portrait in the Valhalla's house, at the same time adding their dragons and Kara to it as well. It wasn't bad and actually pretty darn good all things consider. So it was more than just a work of art it was a work of love too!

The painting hadn't ended with this small picture either, for she'd also painted things all over the walls and furniture to boot. She'd painted pretty and detailed lilacs on all the furniture and the shelf. Likewise she'd painted a shooting star with a blazing rainbow tail, a magnificent butterfly, a large bouquet of unusual flowers she'd seen all over the place she'd been. So it was all very beautiful and well done and quite detailed all things considered.

However the most important thing painted on the wall was underneath the window. Beneath the window was an extremely gorgeous as well as enormous heart with the letters "U" "B" "H" inside it. Each letter was a different color. The "U" in lilac, the "B" in teal, the "H" in green and underneath in gold were the letters "BBBFF"

This to anyone with half a brain obviously was meant to say "Una, Boden and Hiccup Big Brothers Best Friends Forever!"

She was running her tiny left hand over it and smiling happily in pure bliss. She then heard a cry outside the window. Standing on her tiptoes she looked outside and saw something she didn't recall seeing before.

Sitting on a branch of a large birch tree was a magnificent falcon preening its beautiful wings. Staring mesmerized by the beautiful bird it almost escaped her memory, but she'd seen quite a few things today alone that hadn't been around before. Like at the base of the tree when she'd come this morning had been colorful roses, all the same they hadn't been the normal colors, like red, yellow or even pink.

She glanced at the roses which she'd picked and put in her flowerpot. The peculiar thing about these heavenly scented flowers was the fact they'd been the colors of silver, white and green. It was peculiar for she'd on no occasion seen flowers or at least roses those colors in the past. On the other hand they'd been so eye-catching she just had to put them in her small vase, and the scent was so divine it really made the tree house's atmosphere even better.

She and Nightrainbow were so enchanted by the mysterious and beautiful things outside the window they didn't hear someone walk in till a cough was heard behind them. Startled they screamed loudly and Una drew her Gronckle Iron dagger ready to chuck it at the intruder and heard someone scream at her.

"Please don't throw that at me, Una! It's your big brother!" Hiccup cried out in a panic as he held up his hands in defense.

"Hiccup!" she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the dagger and ran into his arms and hugged him. It was almost exactly like when he'd almost got axed by his father for surprising him. At least Una didn't break his ribs when she was hugging him.

"Sorry for spooking you, sis. I came to get you for dinner. I guess time got away from you, since you didn't come home a half hour ago for dinner. Mom sent me to get you and I figured this was where you'd be. So sorry for scaring you," he apologized as they came out of the hug.

She smiled happily and looked at him graciously. "Sorry for being late for dinner. I got busy with a few things here. So tell me please? Do you really like how I decorated the place? This is really the first time you've gotten a good look at it as the last time you're here it was dark. So what do you think?" she asked nervously while playing with hem of her tunic.

Taking a good look around the room he then beamed at her in a delightful way and looked pretty happy. "I think you've done a pretty good job for doing this pretty much on your own. You're artistic skills have greatly improved that much is obvious. I was wondering what happened to that bulletin board, it is okay you can keep it. I think overall it's adorable, cozy and totally you. So good job. It's got the Chief's seal of approval," he said with a chuckle to which she cried happy tears and hugged him again.

"I'm glad you like my hideaway, big brother, and thank you for not telling anyone about it. I'm glad to know you can keep a promise. You're right about me telling Valka-mommy about it, though. I'd be okay if she saw it, but no-one else but family is welcome here! So let's get home for some dinner. I may've got treats for Nightrainbow here, but nothing for me, sadly."

"It's okay, sis. Mom's done her best to give us a great dinner tonight. C'mon, Toothless is waiting down below for us. I knew this place can't really fit too many people or dragons at once. So let's get down and go home, kay?"

"Sure, just let me water my flowers quickly. I found these beautiful but peculiar roses at the base of the tree this morning, and they just looked so pretty I had to put them in my small little vase," she told him as she picked up a small pitcher and got on the stepstool to water her flowers.

Though when Hiccup saw the colors of the flowers he seemed taken aback. Like he was thrilled but also stunned at the same time. Una looked at her brother in puzzlement and waited till they're on the ground below to then ask him what was so mindboggling about those flowers she'd found.

"Hiccup? Is something the matter with the flowers? Did I do the wrong thing picking them? Or is it a bad thing I got too caught up looking at a falcon that I didn't come home for dinner on time?"

"Wow! You saw a falcon too? And it's gonna be a full moon tonight as well? Well, that's almost all the signs! This is good news for us and Mom for sure!" he exclaimed in a peculiar tone of joy and wonder.

"Signs? What are you talking about? What does a falcon, roses, and the full moon have to do with us and Valka-mommy? I don't understand?"

"It's the Five Signs of Frigga and if each sign is seen it means the coming holiday will be a good and joyous one with great weather and great memories to be made," he half explained, though Una was still clearly confused.

"Um, once more with a little clarity? Please?"

Sighing he made sure no-one was around as they hid the secret path to her tree house. Then walking slowly back home he explained in greater detail what he was talking about.

"The Five Signs of Frigga, Una, are the symbols of her hand that signals that we're going to have a great Mother's Day which is coming up the weekend after next. You want to see all Five Signs of Frigga so you know it will be a good Mother's Day holiday and that it will be perfect."

"Mother's Day? You mean there's an actual day to celebrate mommies?"

"And one for dads too. But the one coming up is Mother's Day. Which admittingly was the one day out of the whole year my whole life I hated more than any other. For the reason that I never got to celebrate because as far as I knew my mom was dead. So I was jealous everyone else even Snotlout and the Twins that each year they got to have fun and do all the things that they took for granted with their moms. As a result whilst everyone else was having a fun time with their moms, I just locked myself in my room faking being sick. When truthfully all I was sick with was a broken heart."

"That does sound depressing and very sad indeed. Was Father's Day better? Or was it not so okay? And either way when is it and do you think Boden can celebrate that with Stoick-daddy in Valhalla?"

Laughing some he gave a strange smile and thought about it for a moment as they continued to walk holding hands down the path. "Father's Day was admittingly not much better than Mother's Day till after I trained Toothless. Not that Dad _didn't try_ to make it a good day, it's just you know, how hard it was for us to connect and bond prior to me defeating the Red Death? You get what I'm saying, sis?" he asked nervously.

Una appeared to be thinking it over for a few moments, looking like she was thinking very hard. After a few moments she replied back "Well, based on what you told me when we met and my own time with Stoick-daddy, I can imagine it was hard to even take pleasure in the day to celebrate your father. I do understand what you're saying, Hiccup.

I know it wasn't long according to Earth time before I came to get your help to stop Dagur and Hel, but again as Kara explained to Boden who explained to us no two Realms in all the Nine Realms have the same sense of time. Even if it was like only a half hour after Stoick-daddy gave his life for you, from our perspective and sense of time in Valhalla, it'd been many weeks. So, while others in the village might not understand my personal time with Stoick-daddy, I did have a very long time with him, even if by Earth time standards it wasn't long."

"Well, you're right, we can't pin down the same days or time between us here on Berk on Earth to what goes on in Valhalla. Plus the Realm between Realms has its own unique sense of time as well. Still it's all very confusing and I wouldn't be surprised if even everyone from Odin to Frigga and all the others of the Nine Realms couldn't pin down the same time, day and all that on a calendar. So it's too hard and maybe even impossible to try and figure out each Realms sense of time and how it correlates to ours."

"So in other words don't stress our brains over the impossible and just deal with what is?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, then tell me more about the Five Signs of Frigga and how they tell us if it will be a good Mother's Day?"

"Well, alright, I'll try. It's got to do a lot with their own stories and what they do is how we translate what the signs are. But as you do know Frigga the Goddess of Love, Marriage and Beauty. Who is the only Goddess who can truly foresee the future even if she cannot do anything to change it?"

"I know that, yes. So what are the signs we look for?"

"Well, as she's in charge of using her spinning wheel to weave both fate and how the weather is down here, one sign you want is the full moon on a crystal clear night. Which looks like we'll have tonight judging from how the skies look right now. It's her way of showing as well as singing a lullaby to us down here on Earth, it's her way of blessing the coming holiday and guaranteeing it will be perfect the weather all day and night. Therefore it's tremendously imperative to see the sign of the full moon on a crystal clear night as that's Frigga's first way of telling us we'll have a good holiday."

"Okay, well, since the sun has just about set and there wasn't a cloud all day and it is the full moon, given how Nightrainbow sings his best on the night of full moons, that's for sure, I'd say we got that sign no problem. So Sign One of Frigga is confirmed. What's next one?"

"The next sign to look out for is one of the animals that are connected to her, so seeing a falcon is also is the Second Sign. As that's one of the animals associate with her. As it's exceptionally uncommon to see a falcon on Berk. Her other animals are cats, pigs and cuckoos. Though we're generally are on the lookout for the rarest which the falcon is. So you saw one you say?"

"Yes, I was watching it preen its wings before you came up. Never seen one in the past so it was mesmerizing."

"All right, so that's two Signs down, and you unknowingly discovered the third and fourth Signs mixed together which is a very good omen, to be honest."

"What? What did I find that is a good omen?"

"The next two signs are related to the plants and colors connected to Frigga. A number of the plants that's she's connected too are alder, birch, elder, mistletoe and _roses."_

"Roses?! You serious, Hiccup?! Wow! That's freaky! Way too freaky! Are roses unusual on Berk as well?"

He nodded elated and then also was smiling even wider, "Not only are roses _incredibly_ rare here on Berk, but I'm sure you also noticed that the roses you picked weren't of the normal colors correct?"

"Well, as far as I know roses are supposed to be red, yellow or maybe a pale pink. Then again the ones growing at the base of the tree my tree house is in were…"

"Silver, white and green. All three colors are Frigga's colors. Finding those roses of those colors? Two extremely rare things and putting them together that's signs 3 and 4 no problem!"

Una was looking exceedingly enthusiastic as well as elated, more so then she'd ever looked. She was skipping and jumping about now with glee as she asked in a very excited voice "So, if we've had all those Signs what's the last one? What's the last thing we need to uncover to confirm it's gonna be a perfect Mother's Day?!"

"The last one is a bit trickier to be honest, since it's more about digging then finding just with the naked eye at first."

"I don't understand."

Sighing he explained the last sign, "It's about the gems and metals that's she's connected too. If you're fortunate enough to get the first four signs it means you'll almost certainly be more than lucky enough in finding the last one which is meant to be one of the gifts you give your mother on Mother's Day."

"Like what gems? What gems or metals do we've to find for Valka-mommy? To make it a perfect day?"

"Amber, moonstones, silver, gold, emeralds to name a few. We might be able to find those. But it is at least traditional here to find one of the gems of Frigga and give it to your mom."

"Is there anything else that's traditional part to the day?"

"The day does have a lot of traditions that are a natural part of how the holiday is spent. One traditional part is to make breakfast in bed for your mother, whether you can cook or not. When you deliver the breakfast it's also customary to give her some flowers you've picked yourself. Plus try and come up with a special gift you made all by yourself a gift from the heart. Those things are part of the day."

"Is there any other activities we get to do?"

"Well, the morning is the breakfast in bed with the flowers and gifts. Then we've a picnic lunch that the children make themselves and just spend the whole afternoon together. Just having a good quality alone time with your mom. Just relishing the good weather while laughing, singing and telling stories, that sorta thing.

However, Una, at the same time as the children are spending alone time with their moms the husbands do their part to honor their wives for the day. The husbands are tasked to prepare a huge feast to have that night with the whole family. Although to make it truly special and stand out from any other day of the year, we've it at outside under the stars and moonlight and not at the Great Hall. So it's kinda of its own party too.

I honestly don't know too much about the whole thing. Again, because I just refused to come out of my room throughout my whole life as I didn't have a mom to join in the festivities with. Besides I didn't want anyone's pity or see me cry from a broken heart. Believe me, Una, when I say this. My heart broke a little more each year that passed without having a mom to celebrate with, it was the worst pain you can imagine, if it's possible to imagine," he paused for a moment to weep a cascade of teardrops as they sat down on the grass just short of the getting back to the village.

For just a moment Una simply let her big brother expel 20 years of heartache in addition to pain. He needed to get it out and she wasn't gonna tell him it was wrong or do anything other than let him spill his guts of 20 years of anguish, agony and heartache. After all sometimes you just need to cry and just be allowed to cry as long as you want without being told to stop.

After he'd cried for about ten minutes he hiccupped once, before continuing on with sharing his pain and finish explaining Mother's Day to her.

"As a young child I did fantasize Mom wasn't dead and she was out there somewhere and would come home to me. But you know by the time I was I'd say about nine or ten I was forced to let go of my childish dream and face reality. Or at least what we assumed was reality.

But back to the traditions of Mother's Day here? Or at least the nighttime feast? Dad had to spend some of the time with the rest of the village, you know just to oversee it and just being the Chief he was more or less obligated to show up. Whether he wanted to or not. Every now and then being the Chief sucks when you've got to do things you don't really want to do.

Despite the fact he never said anything to me or made me come out of my room, I think perhaps Mother's Day was just as hard for him as it was for me. So Dad had many faults like every person on the planet and he may've had a few shortcomings sometimes as a dad, but he at least never forced me to spend the day with the rest of the village. He let me stay in my room and just spend the day with my own pain and I was at least grateful for that."

"You're grateful Stoick-daddy didn't make you go outside?"

"Well, he could've forced me to be with everyone else and let them see me cry and be green with envy, but he at least understood my pain as it was his too. So we both kinda shared the pain together, just not always together with each other."

"Well, I understand that sometimes we do need to be alone with our own personal pain and grief. I assume at least the last five years with Stoick-daddy Father's Day was better at least?"

"Well, we've that more towards midsummer, but it does come with its own signs and traditions as well. But yeah, things for our last five Father's Days together were so much better than the first 15. That much is true. I'm sure our brother and our dad will have a good one together by the time that day rolls around in Valhalla's time. From our last time in the Realm between the Realms, Kara did say Odin was allowing a few mortal holidays to be celebrate in Valhalla. So they've a real reason to party and not those stupid never-ending parties you've told me and Mom about."

"Yeah, I never liked not being able to sleep in the way a soul sleeps because of that racket made by those drunken idiotic fools who didn't know when enough is enough! Hard to rest in peace when there isn't even peace outside your own window! Or wherever we found to spend the Spirit Nights. As Boden and I didn't have a proper home in Valhalla till Stoick-daddy showed up and adopted us and we're given permission to live in his Spirit Home."

"Boden did mention a few things of that nature to me during our most recent visit to the Realm. You're busy trying to teach Stardust how sing with Nightrainbow and Toothless trying to help their new sister out. Mom and Dad on the other hand were enjoying some of the strawberry cake we'd conjured up for the visit. So Boden and I had some private words together."

"I don't mind you and Boden wanted to just talk amongst yourselves. Kara did say we've the option of having you know selective visits. Where it's only one or two of us or something."

"That's true, and I was gonna talk to you and Mom about that, as Boden's speaking to Dad about it as well. You know Boden and Stardust are gonna need a lot of mine and Toothless's help for Boden's new job soon right? They did mention the dragon sanctuary part of Valhalla is nearing completion with Dad overseeing it."

"Yes, I recall that. So does that mean you and Boden just want some one-on-one time together to help him get prepared for his job as The Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls? Because if that's the case its fine with me. Helping Boden out with his new job is very important and I ain't so selfish I say it's not fair to me. You've helped me with Nightrainbow, you have a duty to help our brother out as well. I don't mind if you want to do that for a while. It's fine."

"Okay, then. We'll talk it over with Mom over dinner which we're now both very late for and she better not kill either of us before we all get to celebrate Mother's Day for the first time. So hop on my back and we'll hurry as home as fast as we can."

So Una climbed onto her brothers back and they raced with their dragons as fast as they could down the winding steep path to their home where Valka did look a bit ticked off for them both being so late for dinner. Though she let it slide as they all sat down to eat and the dragons started to have their dinner as well.

Not sure whether or not to bring up the Signs of Frigga with their mom or even mention Mother's Day at all, they talked instead about Hiccup and Boden wanting some personal time in the Realm for the next couple of weeks which Valka was alright with and she had no doubt Stoick would be too.

Una then told her mommy more about her tree house, and said she'd permission to come over and see it for herself. Just as long as she made sure it stayed secret to which her mommy promised to do the next day and they'd make sure no-one found out about her daughter's hideaway. She was confident if the family had kept Lover's Cove a secret and Hiccup and Astrid kept Lover's Bloom a secret they'd keep the secret of Una's tree house a secret as well.

So the next day Valka and Una spent some quality alone time in her tree house which Valka agreed was very cute, charming, and pretty well decorated and was impressed she fixed this up mostly on her own.

Hiccup on the other hand had to deal with some of the things associated with the coming holiday to which his friends were helping out with. At first no-one even mentioned the fact that this would be the first time that Hiccup got to participate.

But as can be expected it was eventually brought up. They'd been talking about the Signs of Frigga and some of their past memories of the holiday and how they all had to go gem hunting to find at least one gem of Frigga. The Twins said they knew the perfect place to look as they'd made many charming pieces of jewelry for their mom for years from that place. It was then Tuffnut accidently brought up the fact in a not so nice manner not that he meant to sound cruel, but Hiccup probably need all the help he could get on the gem hunt.

"I mean it's not a problem for me and Ruffnut here to find at least some of the gems at our secret place. Which we'll be willing to share with you all. Though I bet for Hiccup it will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack to actually find a gem for his mom as this is his first time looking!" he said with a laugh to which Hiccup quickly turned away so not show his hurt feelings, and everyone else scowled at Tuffnut furiously.

"Um… what did I say or do?" he asked obliviously and then Ruffnut beat her brother up into a pulp. Followed by Astrid also kicking him literally when he was down on the ground. To which at first it seemed Tuffnut enjoyed the pain that was being inflicted upon him. However almost immediately was groaning loudly and agonizingly for the reason that both Ruffnut and Astrid hit him in his groin at the same time. Then Snotlout helped him off the ground and he still was moaning in confusion and need both Snotlout and Fishlegs to keep him standing upright.

"I think I'll go fetch some ice for you, Tuffnut. You better come with me and Meatlug to get it. Since Snotlout and Hookfang are going to go get the food storage stocked up for the Mother's Day feast. So, girl can you get this brain-dead fool on your back so we may go nurse his wounds in peace?" Fishlegs asked his dragon to which she happily licked him and got the still dazed and confused Tuffnut on her back.

Then Fishlegs and Meatlug left with Tuffnut to take him to the infirmary. Snotlout took the cue and left to go with Hookfang to see how the food storage was going and how much else they need for the men to prepare the feast for the women. Leaving the girls alone with Hiccup who was still looking away to hide his hurt.

"Sorry about my imbecilic of a brother, Hiccup. We had all talked about it beforehand not to bring up the fact this is the first time you get to celebrate Mother's Day. Apparently Tuffnut wasn't paying attention when _we all promised to not mention it!"_ Ruffnut added through gritted teeth.

Ever since spending time with Hiccup's little sister Una Ruffnut had shown a lot more emotional consideration which is something she apparently picked up from Una. Kinda like how Una had helped instill Snotlout with some minor improved manners. Though neither Ruffnut nor Astrid were sure what Hiccup's little sister had taught the other two boys, they're still sure she'd taught them something! In view of the fact she did seem to have that almost magical effect on whomever she came into contact with was to teach them something as they taught her. It seemed true that children had the amazing and profound ability to really touch and change people around them!

Astrid at this time took Hiccup's hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. "It's alright, Hiccup, we all understand that the coming holiday is very important to you. For it has been in the past a time of great sadness and now hopefully a great time of joy. We understand you want it to be perfect for your first one. Though don't get such high expectations that things come crashing down if they ain't perfectly perfect," she advised him in an affectionate whisper as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, Hiccup, even Una said herself the Gods are no more perfect than any mortal. That nothing in the Nine Realms is perfect. So don't try to make it a perfect day as if nothing going to go wrong, just try to enjoy the moment and not make it so ideally perfect that it can't be an even a tiny bit bad," Ruffnut counseled him too as she went over to her two headed dragon and gave them both some salmon to eat.

Finally he turned back and sighed. "Thanks for trying to take my feelings into account. I know Tuff didn't mean to hurt them in the way he did, but it still hurts nonetheless. Unless you lived 20 years being motherless you wouldn't truly understand how much this holiday means to me, as well as Una. My mom is the only mother she can remember or really knows. So I really do want this day to go as perfectly as it can be. Not just for Una but my sake as well, seeing how I've dreamed of this day my whole life. I'm wondering also how Mom is feeling about her first real Mother's Day as well."

"Come what may or whatever happens when the day comes, it will be special and perfect just because the three of you are together. That should make it perfect enough. Now we'll be going tomorrow a half hour before dawn with the Twins leading the way to where you and Una can go gem hunting with us."

"Yeah, the secret place we've gone to all our lives been a family secret passed down from one generation of Thorstons to the next. We don't mind sharing it with our friends. You're sure to find more than enough gems for both you and Una to make some pretty jewelry for your mother."

"As for the flowers? Well, Berk's a small island that's for sure, but we do have some pretty good places to look for unusual and beautiful flowers. Your mom did find some nice and cool looking ones to plant around the guesthouse at Una's suggestion, which was a good one by the way. As for the gifts? The gems made into jewelry is traditional as are the flowers, yes. But the unique special gift that changes each year? That will totally be up to you and Una to come up with," Astrid said as she flipped her flaxen ponytail out of her face.

"If you two need suggestions we're all open to give you some. I've got no clue what Snotlout ever makes to give to his mom, or Fishlegs for that matter. Though I imagine with the latter he usually writes her a small book or something. Given that Fishlegs is a bookworm. Again can't speak for Snotlout, though things me and Tuff have made before have been things like a knife or a new shield.

Though on one occasion if you don't tell anyone else this secret, I confess when I was about four years old I made my mom a little doll of myself. It's the only thing I've ever sewn and in all honestly it wasn't that bad of a ragdoll. It made Mom cry with tears of joy when I gave it to her, she keeps it in a safe place that even Tuffnut doesn't know about. Still never let Tuff or anyone else know I once sewed a dolly, okay? I'm a Viking warrior and I rather not have my reputation ruined by anything, okay?"

"We promise, Ruffnut. Thank you and you too, Astrid. Thanks for being so understanding and well so nice about this. Okay, we'll meet you by the edge of the forest tomorrow to go gem hunting. Though, it might not be easy to get both Una and Nightrainbow up. Una may love watching the sun rise and set, but Nightrainbow when he's really happy still sleeps through a war. Still can't wait to go looking for gems! Well, I've got to get to my other chiefly duties and you should do what you can too. But see you bright and early tomorrow, though I've got to know is this place we're going to look for gems safe?"

"It's no more dangerous than anything else we've encountered in our lives, Hiccup. Berk is very dangerous place itself and so far your sister's been alright. I mean she's been here for what now almost 11 months? If she's been able to be safe and alright for that long of a time, I don't think visiting our family's gem quarry cave is really gonna be any more dangerous than anything else she's encountered, okay?" Ruffnut pointed out sensible to which her odd logic did make sense.

"Alright, you do have a point, Ruff. I only hope Tuff will be alright by morning though."

"He'll be fine, Hiccup. Spending an hour in an ice bath and some sleep and he'll be as good as new. See you in the morning. I'll go do what I can to help get ready for the holiday. See you tomorrow. C'mon Barf, you two Belch. I can't fly you but you can at least follow me and help out with getting some of the decorations up okay?"

The Zippleback nodded both its heads happily and followed Ruffnut out of the Great Hall and to help get things set up. Leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone for a few minutes.

Hiccup fell into his chair to which Toothless who'd been very quiet all this time came over and nuzzled him and licked him once. Without him complaining it didn't wash out. Scratching Toothless behind the ear he seemed to be very happy.

"Well, you should really take a few moments to have a break before you deal with the rest of Berk, Hiccup. I'll go do my part and maybe you could ask Una if she could've her dragon choir do another special performance for the moonlight feast on Mother's Day? That'd without doubt make it unforgettable. Everyone _absolutely loved it_ at the party and did say they wanted more. So ask her about that. See you later! Just take a few minutes to rest before tackling the rest of the day, kay?" she told him as she kissed him passionately on the lips and left with Stormfly.

Sighing for a few moments he let out a breath and looked at Toothless who was smiling and being affectionate and sympathetic at the same time with him. "I really do want my first Mother's Day to be perfect, bud. I dreamed of this coming holiday with a broken heart for my whole life. I just want it to be everything I've imaged! C'mon we've got some work to do as the Chief and Alpha. Please, bud, just do me a favor and try and get your little brother to wake up tomorrow without waking up Mom or Cloudjumper? Kay?" to which the Night Fury nodded and off they went.

By the time the Haddock family all got home that night all of them were very tired. Valka seemed to be even sleepier then Una even. Though Hiccup wasn't sure why his mom be so tired. He simply took the drowsy Una from his mom's warm and comforting arms and took her to her bedroom. She aroused a little bit and yawned once as he started to tuck her in. "I just feel so sleepy tonight. We'd a great time, Valka-mommy and I playing in my tree house, though I still didn't expect to be this drowsy. Is that normal after seeing so many signs yesterday of Frigga?"

Chuckling as he slid her dragon doll into her left hand he smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "I think you, Mom and I are just burned out on excitement and anticipation for the coming holiday is all. Whether Mom's said it aloud or not I get the feeling she's bursting like we are to have a great and fantastic Mother's Day. Speaking of which I'll be waking you up earlier tomorrow morning before dawn. We're going with the gang to go gem hunting."

"Gem hunting?"

"Remember how I said that the last sign to make it a perfect Mother's Day is finding the gems and metals that are connected to Frigga?"

"Yes."

"Well, part of the traditional gifts to go with the bed in breakfast as I told you is the gems, some flowers and a gift you make yourself. Well, first things first. We've got _to find_ some of the gems that Frigga holds dear. Then once we find them we fashion them into some type of jewelry.

So first we thing we've got to do is go find the gems and make them into jewelry, which I think we can make ourselves without going to Gobber. Blacksmiths do many things and jewelry maybe something that one or two learn to do if they must. All the same don't _ever_ ask Gobber to make a necklace or bracelet. Helmets he does fine, any other accessory? Nope!"

"So how do we create some kind of jewelry if Gobber won't do it right?"

"Don't fret about the jewelry, sis, I'll be doing that. While I'm making the jewelry which we'll decided together what to make, you can pick some nice flowers. Though we do need to brainstorm some to figure out what the special gift is gonna be. The gemstones and flowers are expected. It's the gift that the children make themselves that is truly special. Never even thought what I'd ever make for Mom since I thought she'd died."

"We'll think of something very special for her together. I'll try and sleep well so you won't have too much of a problem waking me up tomorrow. As for Nightrainbow? I'm sure his brother can figure out a way to wake him up without waking up everyone else in the house."

Sighing happily he leaned in and kissed her forehead and made sure she was snug as a bug in a rug. "Love you, sis. Sleep well. Have nice dreams and I'll be sure to wake you up gently in the morning, alright?" he said as he stroked her face gently to which she smiled contently.

"Love you too, Hiccup. Love you so much," she murmured sleepily as sleep finally claimed her for the night and she was out like the candlelight he just blew out. He took a moment to delight in the shimming rainbow glow of his nightlights for her and how amazing the star stones in the celling looked. He glanced over to Toothless who'd been doing the same thing for his little brother and both of them slipped quietly out of the room and went to sleep themselves.

Well it's quite easy to wake up early when you've got so much excitement and something you don't want to miss the next morning. Therefore Hiccup had no problem whatsoever waking up in plenty of time to get ready to go gem hunting. Toothless was just as silent as the night skies are dark as the pair woke up at the same time.

Careful not to make so much as a single wooden floorboard creak Hiccup and Toothless went to the small landing that connected Una's bedroom to the upstairs. Very quietly he opened her door and she was still asleep as was Nightrainbow. But seeing as they needed to get going and quickly he gently woke her up and kept a finger pressed to his lips so she wouldn't make a sound. She was just finishing putting her boots back on when they heard a quick squeal but no sounds from downstairs.

Nightrainbow was rubbing his left ear tenderly and Toothless looked very regretful and seemed to be whispering an apology to his little brother. It didn't take a genius to get that Toothless had figured the only way to wake up Nightrainbow was to bite him on the ear. Not hard but just hard enough to wake him up effective, painful but effective. Though Nightrainbow still didn't seem to like it very much. Still he accepted his older brother's apology and the siblings quickly flew out the window and headed off to meet up with the rest of the gang.

Well everyone else was pretty wide awake with the possible exception of Snotlout who looked like he didn't get enough of his beauty sleep. So Hookfang had to warm him awake. Not enough to set him on fire but enough to wake him up.

Making sure no-one was around to shadow them the gang followed as the Twins led the way to their family's secret quarry. Astrid and Hiccup flew close to Una more to make sure she didn't fall back to sleep and fall off her dragon. Hiccup didn't think he could pull off a second midair rescue as he'd been damn lucky the first time and didn't think he'd have that much good luck a second time.

"Did anyone pack some food? Or something to drink? I'm so hungry!" Una did moan a bit after they'd been traveling for forty-five minutes.

For a moment it looked like they had all forgotten to pack provisions for they'd most likely be gone all day. Then Ruffnut came to the rescue as she had something in a bag for Una.

Flying close beside her she held out a small cloth drawstring bag. "Here, Una. It's not much, but it will tide you over till we get to the quarry. Our family keeps a special stash of food nearby, so we don't have to worry about anything when we get there. Though I did imagine your tummy wouldn't hold out till we got there. So enjoy the trail mix in the bag."

"Trail mix?" both Hiccup and Una asked confused as it was evident neither had heard of this stuff before.

"It's a bunch of nuts, berries, seeds and some bread pieces mixed together. Our mom's made it for years. Mostly when we go out at night to have some mischief and needed a snack that we be able to carry with us. It's perfectly healthy and delicious and gives you a good boost of energy." Ruffnut explained patiently as Una tried a small handful and was soon shoving a second handful in her mouth.

"See? Told you it was tasty."

"It's pretty good!"

"Well, Una, don't chock on it. Small handfuls, please? We can't stop you from chocking when we're this high up! So I get it you're hungry but don't eat so much at once that you chock, okay?" Hiccup asked her to which she nodded and started eating it slowly and properly.

They soon arrived at the hidden quarry which was pretty much hidden by both a lot of fog and the fact you had to get over a rock wall to get to the opening on the other side. At least they didn't have to _climb over the wall_ since they now had dragons. Good thing too because that wall was so perilous that Hiccup would never have allowed Una even to walk up to it.

Once on the other side they saw a small shed where the provisions were obviously kept along with the digging supplies. Still Hiccup gripped Una's hand very tightly too tightly in fact, for she had to tell him to loosen his death grip on her before she lost circulation in her hand for good!

Then they all entered the small cavern and it was extraordinarily beautiful inside. It was very shimmery with astonishing colors and the crystals in the ceiling that looked like a perfect night sky with over a billion stars. It'd have been great to just explore the gem quarry cave but they couldn't as they needed to make sure they're home by sunset at least.

So again following the Twins who lead them to a small passage way that be safe for them to dig for their gems and everyone quickly started digging. Both humans and dragons worked together and Nightrainbow kept everyone spirits up with his singing which the other dragons joined in.

"How in the name of Odin did you manage to teach them to sing like that?" Snotlout inquired with interest to Una who was looking over some of the gemstones they'd found already.

"You really want to know? Or you just plan on making my hard work into a joke?"

"No, I really want to know. I mean you taught the dragons to do something even _Hiccup_ couldn't teach them. And that's is saying a lot! So I'm being very serious, I'd really like to know how you taught them to do that."

Pausing for a moment to put down the basket where they'd been keeping what they'd unearthed alright she took a deep breath and sipped some water Ruffnut had provide for her and everyone else in fact. Once she'd quenched her thirst she began to sing the story explaining how she had trained a dragon choir to the jock dolt.

"Well, for starters, Snotlout, I guess it just helps that I'm naturally talented with music and singing. It also helps that Nightrainbow so gifted too. It just started out as an idea I toyed with when I first started to explore my talents in music.

I happened to be outside one day trying to write some music and Nightrainbow started singing so I sang too, and then we heard a wild Nadder trying to copy it. Pretty soon more wild dragons came along and it just developed from that point on.

It wasn't easy and it was a lot of hard work. The hardest part was figuring out what species were what kind of singers before we could even assemble the choir. Nevertheless it was worth it in the end. Just a lot of time, patience and just hard work and a labor of love really," she finished singing her story and then went quickly back to polishing the new handful of gems everyone was finding.

By the end of the day they'd not only found a lot of amber, moonstones and three emeralds. They'd lucky found other stones connected to Frigga as well. Which were rose quartz and pink tourmaline. They already had plenty of silver and gold back home to help make the jewelry so this was more about finding the stones to embellish them with. So by the end of hard day's work they'd a huge basket full of plenty of gems to split between all of them!

Una was carrying them and she was proud of the fact she got to carry them. Since she'd spent the day polishing them and making them gleam anew, while everyone else had dug for them.

Before they departed for home everyone was pitching into making a quick supper. Well everyone but Una of course. She had put the basket of gemstones in a safe location and gone to play with the dragons in a nearby shallow pool of water outside the cave. She was laughing gleefully as they played and liked it when Nightrainbow and Toothless with Stormfly started to do a water fight. She was directing them against the other three dragons and it was a lot of fun.

Though Hiccup kept glancing worriedly at her as he was helping cook some a rabbit and a snow goose they'd ready for the fire. After he done his sixth glance and almost burned the food the gang took a collective sigh and just said it.

"Hiccup, she's _fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen to her. So quit worrying already."_ Snotlout actually said first as he threw more kindling into the fire pit and stoked the fire some.

"Yeah, Hiccup, she was perfectly fine inside the quarry, didn't even scrap up her knees even. So you need to chill out some, dude." Tuffnut told him as he came back from putting their digging tools away in the nearby shed.

"You've become a bit overly protective of her, Hiccup. Which is understandable, still she needs to occasionally fall down, get messy and a little hurt. It's part of growing up. Let her be a kid and just don't get to the point she can't have any fun on her own. Everyone falls down, but how do you expect her to pick herself up if you're not even letting her fall down in the first place?" inquired Fishlegs as he was making a small pile of blackish blue rocks he'd found in the cave for Meatlug's supper.

"They do have a point, Hiccup. Strangely enough. You've got to let Una have some fun and do some things for herself. She's gonna get hurt from time to time and you've got to let her. You'll have to let her go one day, but that's not for a very long time. Still don't become so overprotective that she can't even have a life!" Astrid said a bit forcefully yet she also laughed a bit. Then went to a small well and make sure everyone's canteens had fresh cold water ready for the trip home.

"Yeah, just let her be a kid, Hiccup. You don't know the future will be. No-one does! But still like Astrid just pointed out, you've got to let her live some of her own life. So don't worry so much. Now you better get that rabbit off the fire and cut up while we cook the salmon and then we can have dinner." Ruffnut told him as he did as she said.

Dinner was good and everyone looked very pleased with all the gems they'd found. Seeing the sun was going to set within the hour they took off for home as fast as they could. When they'd reached the outskirts of the village they all paused to enjoy watching the enchanting and magnificent sunset which Una loved to watch so much. Once the silver moon graced the skies above they quickly divided up the gems and said their goodbyes for the day.

Hiccup and Una managed to get home and hide the gems in a safe location with the plan to work on making them into jewelry in the morning. Luckily for them their mother was already asleep when they'd gotten home.

Everything for the next week went according to plan. Hiccup and Una had decided to make an amulet for their mom out of the gems they'd found. Using both silver and gold they crafted it together. The chain was a braid style of gold with the sliver holding the gems they'd their dragons mold together into a perfectly shaped heart. So it was made up of all the gems that Frigga was connected with.

Una was also going all over the island to find the best flowers to make into the prettiest bouquet whilst Hiccup was figuring out the food for both breakfast in bed and the picnic lunch. They still hadn't really decided what their special gift would be till the very night before the holiday. In the end they decided to just have Una play her lyre and they sing to Valka.

While all this had been going on Valka had been anxious, eager and nervous about the approaching holiday herself. Seeing how she was taken away before even getting to celebrate her first one when Hiccup was born. She wanted it to too be as perfectly perfect as possible. Still she wasn't sure what to expect, but already decided come what may of how this holiday played out just getting to be with her son and daughter was what made it perfect. Regardless if everything else was 'perfect' or not.

Well to say the tension and excitement in the Haddock household was high was an understatement. It was so high and bad it was about to go off as if it been set off by the Dragon Powder Trader Johann had foolishly bought!

Still morning came and it was a perfect and one the most beautiful sunrises in the whole history of the existence. Hiccup finished making the breakfast and putting it on the tray Una was holding. Though both of them were pale and shaking like leaves with their dragons attempting to calm them both down.

"Well, ready or not our first Mother's Day is about to happen, sis. A moment I've dreamed of my whole life and I think I might die just from the anxiety inside me right now." Hiccup whispered as he placed the special treat on the tray they'd made together.

Una's hands weren't very steady either with the copper tray she was holding. Again Valka-mommy was the only mother she'd had known or remembered and she loved her so much she wanted this to be as perfect as it could be too.

"Well, let's say one last prayer to Frigga herself and let's start this holiday. And just hope no matter what happens things go as well as possible. I'm ready, Hiccup. You ready?"

Taking a deep breath he nodded and picked up the few small wrapped gifts and they went to where Valka was still sleeping. She looked like she was dreaming something very happy and was in total bliss.

What she was dreaming right now was a combination of a memory and her desire for the whole family to celebrate together. Her memories of the first few days of Hiccup's life as she and Stoick adjusted to parenthood. Then that combined with her wishes for her other children and the single wish they'd be together for this holiday.

She slowly opened her eyes as she became aware of the most beautifully enchanting melody she'd ever heard in her waking life or dreams. Little by little she opened her beautiful light green eyes and looked up at her children. The three dragons with Nightrainbow leading them were singing the background music whilst Una and Hiccup sang a short but sweet song about their love for their mom and their wishes, dreams and hopes. Also how they hoped her prayers had been answered from them as theirs for her had been answered. She cried tears of joy and gave everyone a good amount of applauds.

She asked them what they called the song and they said they'd called it "A Mother's Prayer" Una explained that most of the lyrics had come so easy to both of them as they'd worked it out in her tree house.

Basically how every mother's prayer and every child knows that their mothers just wants them to be safe and be guided through life whether it be the grace of their parents or some divine help. Either way just as Frigga was pretty much considered the mother of the Gods and Goddess of Asgard, and the mothers of Earth prayed to her to be their eyes when they couldn't watch over their children themselves, they said it was still the real mother in the end who matter most. For it was only the earthly mother who gave their hearts the light of love needed to find their place in the world and that no matter what they'd be safe. That they'd faith in themselves that she'd given them when they're born.

It was really quite touching for all the Haddocks after the meaning of the song was explained and they all just hugged each other tightly and cried. Even the dragons were crying from how moving and touching that song was.

Valka made room in her bed and they all ate the breakfast together. Una felt very happy with the flowers she'd picked from both Dragon's Glen and she'd even placed a beautiful freshly bloomed Valka's Lily in the center of the small vase to which only made Valka's heart fill up with so much love it might've burst from being unable to contain it.

Then she opened her first Mother's Day gift of jewelry. All three of their hearts were bursting with joy and love when she finished unwrapping the beautifully crafted amulet. Hiccup put it around her neck and she just hugged him and her daughter so tightly they almost stopped breathing.

After cleaning up breakfast and just enjoying a few moments of peace they took a stroll through village as Hiccup had to check how everyone else was doing and seeing that no-one had started a fire or something by accident. After they're satisfied and checking that evening's feast was well underway and be perfect for the moonlight outdoor feast it was time for the family to have the mother and children picnic anywhere they wanted. So naturally they went to Lover's Cove to have that part of the holiday there.

Valka told them both more stories of her childhood in addition to more about her and their father relationship, including some very special memoires. To which they listened completely enchanted. Then Hiccup delighted everyone with some thrilling tales of his own and Una just started making up cute and funny songs on the spot so it was very enjoyable.

They're reluctant to leave the paradise of Lover's Cove but they still had to participate in the last part of the holiday and anyway it was one thing Hiccup had been looking forward his life for. The moonlight outdoor feast and for once it was fine being the chief and it was going to be magical!

The day started off with a perfect sunrise and the sunset was just as perfect and the whole outdoor moonlight feast was perfect too. Made even more so because of Una's dragon choir's performed as all the kids got to have a dance with their moms and then the husbands with their wives too. That was really the only sad part for the three Haddocks that Stoick wasn't there to dance with Valka. But they bore it well.

By the time it was ten-o-clock everyone was pretty much burned out and was wrapping up things. Hiccup made sure all the fires had been properly put out and that everything was cleaned up properly as well. Then the three of them walked hand in hand homeward and all curled up together to sleep.

But for them the celebration had just really begun. The minute they fell asleep they awoke in the Realm between the Realms! Which they hadn't actually planned on visiting that night. But Stoick and Boden wanted to celebrate too. So Valka and Stoick did get their dance and Boden performed with the panpipes he'd gotten for Snoggletog from their dad and preformed his own short song too.

It was truly a perfect day and night and for everyone in the Haddock family even if could've been a totally disaster it would've been perfect still. As right now the children were with their mother and simply having their mother's love was what really made it perfect regardless if they day or night was perfect. Just having Valka there was what made it perfect.

So it was a perfectly perfect Mother's Day one no-one on Berk or any other of the Nine Realms would forgot that was for sure!


	25. The Dragon Soul's Keeper

The Dragon Soul's Keeper

Astrid was hurrying to Hiccup's home hoping to catch him. Though it was still like two and half hours before even nightfall something strange had been going on for nearly two weeks at the Haddock's household. And she was determined to find out what the hell was going on!

But when she got there and knocked loudly she found Una opening the door and that looking over her shoulder she saw Valka was finishing mixing some type of a brew up. She saw strange jars and some plants in a basket nearby that she didn't recognize.

"Hi, Astrid! What brings you here today?" Una asked brightly at the same time she was blocking the doorway. Astrid tried to get a better look inside but Una refused her entry till her mommy had gone upstairs with that weird concoction. Once Valka was upstairs in Hiccup's room Una finally let Astrid inside the house.

"About time you let me in! If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to keep me out. Which I don't understand why I'm being treated with such disrespect. What's going on here, Una?" she demanded in an accusing tone to which Una blinked in surprise.

"I don't know why you're being disrespectful to me at the moment. I've not done anything wrong. Would you like to play a game with me?" she asked innocently as she pointed to some little colored metal balls on the floor inside a chalk circle. "I call it marbles. Hiccup and I came up with a few days ago. It's fun!"

Astrid looked madder than her shirt was red and crossed her arms. "Please don't take me for an idiot, Una. Your brother didn't fool me like he did everyone else with his perfect ways in Dragon Training. I knew there was a certain reason he got so good. So what's going on? Where's Hiccup?"

"He's sleeping," Una replied honestly then added, "So do you want to play marbles with me? It's quiet enough we shouldn't wake him up."

"ASLEEP?! What in the name of Odin is he doing asleep before its even dark? I mean I'm not the only one in the village to notice he's been going to 'sleep' very early and 'sleeping' really late. So talk! What's really going on for nearly two weeks now?" she shrieked rudely at the little girl with her hands on her hips with an extremely irritated expression on her attractive features. It looked like Astrid was seriously infuriated by all this strangeness and didn't want to be told a bunch of 'lies' anymore.

"Astrid! Watch that tone of yours! I won't have you or anyone show such disrespect to my children or in my house. Even if you're going to be my own future daughter-in-law one day! Mind your manners please!" snapped Valka furiously as she came downstairs with a large empty golden goblet in her left hand.

Astrid hung her head shamefully and answered back softly. "Sorry for my rudeness, Valka and to you too, Una. All the same I can't help but feel you're keeping some type of secret from the village and from me. And I'm _extremely curious as to the reason why_ Hiccup's sleeping so much. The whole village has noticed and desires an answer as to why the Chief isn't around so much."

"It's _because_ Hiccup been the Chief for nearly a year, Astrid, he's so worn-out. He's really feeling it right now. You really expect a kid, even if he's practically 21 himself now, to really _not get burned out and deathly exhausted_ from the demands of a to a certain extent selfish and ungrateful village?" she began to enlighten her son's true love as she snorted with anger then clutched her fist and threw her long reddish-brown locks over her shoulder. She even slammed her first angrily into the wall and screamed a second before regaining some composure and continued on.

"Almost no-one on this whole island with a few exceptions seems to realize just how hard, stressful, demanding and exhausting being the Chief is! Or how it's not easy for someone who still a kid in many ways, like this whole damn island can be utterly clueless!

He's just _extremely_ burned out from all the crap he's dealt with for nearly a year and is just trying to get some extra rest is all. Surely you at least can understand that, Astrid?" Valka asked as she finished explaining with her fury little by little leaving her beautiful and kind voice. She took a few deep breaths and then went back to the table with all those peculiar ingredients on it.

Astrid seemed to be thinking it over for a moment and had a thoughtful look cross her beautiful features. Tossing her blond braid over her shoulder she walked over to the table and nearly slipped on Una's toy marbles, but managed to keep her balance.

Still her mommy looked up for a second from what she was doing. "Una? Honey, could you please pick up your toys? I need make dinner soon and I rather not break my neck on your marbles. So be a dear and clean them and your other toys up?"

"Yes, Valka-mommy! Excuse me, Astrid, one of my turquoise painted marbles is by your right foot. Thanks." Una quickly picked up all the marbles put them in a drawstring bag. Then she picked up her other toys which were a small doll that kinda looked like a Valkyrie, a small container filled with rusty red and greenish molding clay and a small number of painted wooden blocks which had some letters on one side and on the other side was pictures of different dragons.

She couldn't really carry it all at once so Astrid took the small metal container with the molding clay and some of the blocks. The little girl smiled appreciatively at the pretty blond girl who smiled kindheartedly back at her.

Una then walked to a small painted wooden box which was obviously a toy box as when she opened it she saw other playthings inside and they carefully organized them so the fit properly and then closes the lid which had Una's name and the word 'toys' in etched onto it. The whole thing was painted with hearts made from lilacs Una's favorite thing in the whole world. So it was very cute and charming at the same time.

"Thank you, Astrid! It was very nice of you to help me!"

"Welcome, Una."

"Is there anything else you need me to do, Valka-mommy?"

"You and Nightrainbow can go and get a few things I'll need to make us dinner. We're out of a few things and if you could go fetch them that be great. Here's the list you'll need, sweetheart," Valka requested kindly as she gave her daughter the list.

"Alright! I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail! C'mon, Nightrainbow! Let's fly!" and almost as fast as a whirlwind the child and her beautiful dragon were out the door singing beautifully as they zoomed super-fast leaving a rainbow comet behind them.

"She's a good kid. Do you need some help with all this weird stuff? Or is this part of your special dinner?" Astrid inquired in a curious and hopeful tone.

"No need to butter me up, Astrid, you've already apologized. I just figured you'd might be able to figure out on your own why Hiccup's trying to get some extra sleep is all. You're his sweetheart after all. I'm sure you'd have noticed he's all but dead on his feet after all this time." Valka remarked wearily as the women started to put the stuff on the table away.

Astrid picked up one jar and sniffed it. It was a pleasurable aroma and she looked at a dark red mix of juice and some kinda berry in it. "What is all this stuff? What were you making a few moments ago, if it's okay for me to ask, I mean?"

"It's just a natural sleeping brew my own mother came up with. My father occasionally suffered from sleeplessness and she did some experimenting on her own. She'd had a bad reaction on one occasion to Gothi's remedy for a rash for poison ivy which didn't really help her out at all. I think she was allergic to one of the ingredients in Gothi's remedy, in view of the fact her rash got worse and not better.

After that that unfortunate incident my mother didn't really trust her or her medicine ever again. As a result unless she had no other choice she tried to fix a few things on her own. Sometimes it was a success, like with this sleeping potion of hers, other times like when she tried to cure something like a wart it was an epic failure. Win some loses some I guess." Valka chuckled at the recollections dancing in her head.

"Okay, so what's in this brew and why are you using it? Can't sleep?"

"It's a mixture of some warm yak milk, some chock cherries, both as berries and juice, some bread bits, a few special flowers, and surprisingly a bit of dragon nip. It does more then make dragons calm and happy. It also calms and relaxes humans and helps them sleep as well. The wonders of nature."

"Okay, sounds somewhat logical. But are you using this stuff?"

Laughing she shook her head. "I've been mixing it for Hiccup. He may be exhausted, Astrid, nevertheless every now and then even when you're dead on your feet your brain still won't let your body sleep. Therefore I've been mixing it for him to help him sleep.

It's just I don't have the knowledge of what exactly is the correct dosage or how potent it is. Consequently it's been a bit of trial and error. On the other hand in the long run at least he's sleeping and not having bad dreams too." Valka finished enlightening as she and Astrid finished gathering all the ingredients for the sleeping potion up and then put them up in a high cupboard and locked it.

"I understand why you've put that stuff on a high cupboard and locked. No need for someone to get mixed up with something that might not be healthy or safe for them. Una might get into it and get sick or nearly poisoned. Children are naturally curious after all."

"Well, I know Una won't get into it as she knows what that stuff is, but that is the reason still its locked up and high out of reach of others who might get into it. So, if the village really needs to be told, just tell them the Chief is just trying to get some extra rest for a while. As he's more burned out then a Monstrous Nightmare whose flame's gone out, alright? If they really got to know. Just don't mention the sleeping brew, alright? Though why my family personal business is any of the village's business to begin with I don't know!"

"I get why not having any privacy or being expected to do so much can be overwhelming and just not really fair. So, sorry again for being so rude and demanding. I guess I could've figured it out if I didn't let my own anger cloud my mind."

"It's perfectly understandable, Astrid. Unless you've lived with what I've lived and have had two Chiefs in the family to love and support you'd probably not get it like I do. You're welcome to stay for dinner if you want. I've got some extra chicken somewhere that Stormfly can have."

"That would be just fine, Valka. Thanks."

By this time Una came back with a large basket of the food and supplies needed to make dinner with and the girls all worked together to make a meal to be proud of and it wasn't so bad tasting in the end either.

Before Astrid left both Valka and Una did inform her of something Hiccup had meant to tell her. He wanted her and the gang to help the children of the village have a better understanding of the dragons, and learn strong moral values and lessons of hard work and responsibility. So they'd be a stronger community.

Asking what they meant by that they said Hiccup wanted Astrid to help escort and care for the younger children in the Dragon Nursery with Skullette and Firefang to try and teach them some of those things. And if the rest of the gang could do similar things that they'd discuss later. Astrid assured them she'd help out with that and they get it started the day after tomorrow. With a loving hug Astrid left to go home and Valka and Una then played with the marbles.

They only glanced once up at the ceiling where Hiccup was sleeping with Toothless too. They hadn't been lying as to _one reason_ why Hiccup was sleeping so much. They just didn't tell Astrid there was a _second reason_ as to why Hiccup was sleeping so much.

Since he and Toothless were very busy right now spending as much time possible in the Realm between the Realms helping their younger siblings Boden and Stardust get ready for their upcoming job as Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls in Valhalla. Since given the fact you could only access the Realm whilst you slept they'd hoped the sleeping potion gave them some extra time.

Again as no two Realms had the same flow of time and that also was true for the Realm between the Realms, they're trying anything to give the boys more time together. As a result both Stoick and Valka, who had taught the recipe for the sleeping brew to her husband before her abduction, hoped by giving the boys the potion to make them both fall asleep quicker and sleep longer, they'd have more time to train and get Boden and Stardust ready for their very important and awesome responsibility.

So far the plan had seemed to be working. As both went to bed very early and it seemed that at least sunrise on both sides seemed to take longer too. Since again no-matter-what when the sun came up whether in Valhalla or Earth didn't matter which was first you'd be forced back to your body.

It's just as Valka said the effects of the potion could be quite potent and as result while you fell asleep almost the second it pass your lips, you still had a hard time coming out of it. Still a little extra sleep was what both boys needed all the same. Same seemed to be true for the dragons as both Toothless and Stardust had some too to knock them out flat in less than a second.

So while Una and Valka and their dragons played with the marbles things upstairs were going pretty smooth for the most part.

Hiccup was sound asleep under the warm and beautiful blanket his mom had made for him for Snoggletog and he was smiling very happily as he dreamed and Toothless was matching him.

But where the boys were at the moment was still quite different. Right now Hiccup was with Boden going over the basic commands and hand signals as they reviewed things they'd been working on.

Boden had no problem coming up with a few of his own hand signals for Stardust. He had signals for what he called "lullaby hum" where he hummed and made a slight wave with his left hand. Stardust couldn't sing like her younger brother Nightrainbow. Though she did make a humming sound when she was trying to calm others down.

Another thing he had taught her to do with a hand signal was what he called shimmer. When he wanted her to shimmer as Silver Phantoms scales can be quite shimmery in the light was he shivered slightly with a smile and then placed his hands over his chest for a second.

"Well, what do you think, bro? I know it's not really battle ready or things of that nature, but it is akin to her personal nature. Stardust as you may've notice is very much a sweetheart who is as kind as she is beautiful but brave as she is loyal." Boden inquired as they gazed up at the skies above.

Stardust had chosen tonight conditions of the Realm. She chosen a starry night sky with dazzling diamond stars with a blazing comet streaking across the sky every so often.

"The hand signals are yours to choose for what you need, little brother. But me teaching Toothless to smile isn't exactly a battle thing either. More of a cute thing for myself. Still we've covered quite a bit and you do seem to be a natural at this. I mean you never fell off her that's for sure!" he said with a chuckle.

"I guess that is something, bro. Given how many times you've fallen off Toothless! Though he did throw you off that first time after you tried that first tailfin. He is sorry about it now." Boden added with a quick glance to Toothless.

"Did he just say that?" Hiccup asked as they mounted their dragons and he pointed to Toothless.

Shaking his head Boden looked a bit sad and embarrassed. "I've yet to really master or completely comprehend this blessing of mine of hearing dragons thoughts. I can hear Stardust no problem. Her voice is nice and clear and quite angelic to be honest. But I've _tried_ to understand other dragons and it's just not as clear. I've worked really hard at it too."

" _We all need to fail sometimes, Boden. It's how we learn. We learn from failures and mistakes not instant success without hard work and struggling to achieve a goal. You know that right?"_ Stardust tried to reassure him kindly as the brothers and their dragons who were brother and sister started to do the next part of training.

Hiccup had been doing all he could to help by remembering each lesson he had taught to his friends over the years. Right now he was teaching them about trust. Which first meant trusting your dragon to catch you then guide you in times of no sight.

"Alright I'm gonna jump off Toothless and not active my flight suit. I'll trust him to catch me. Then you and Stardust can do it. Then we'll try flight training when you need to trust Stardust to do things you cannot. Understood?"

"Yep, we understand. Though we should make sure Kara understands. She's not gonna be too crazy about this part of the training I can tell you that, Hiccup!" Boden said softly as the golden winged woman flew up to them.

"May I ask you, Hiccup, what exactly is tonight's training exercise going to be? You've done a great deal of basic training on flying and other things that are pretty much safe as they can be. On the other hand learning dragon calls, hand signals, basic flying and how each species is personally, doesn't seem dangerous. Though I've an inkling you're about to do something that might be a bit dangerous even for this location. What exactly are your two doing tonight?" she asked sternly.

"It's gonna be a trust exercise. Though how it's dangerous here or in Valhalla I don't know. Since we can't die here and you can't die again in Valhalla. But part of bonding with a dragon is trusting them enough to know they'll be there for you in times you cannot save yourself."

"You're gonna jump off Toothless and expect him to catch you? Like you want Boden to do the same with Stardust, I take it that's the exercise?" she asked a bit fearfully.

"Yep, that's what we're doing. I did it before over the open sea and Toothless caught me and that was in the real world and without my flight suit. Don't worry, Kara. It'll be fine."

"It may seem fine, Hiccup, still I've got a responsibility here and that's to make sure you and your family doesn't get hurt. And if you may fail to recall while this Realm itself is only limited by your imagination, you still can get hurt to some degree. You did feel real pain when you two and Una all smacked into each other first time here, remember?"

"Yes, we do know it's slightly concerning, Kara. We've not forgotten, still I need to make sure I've absolutely faith and trust within Stardust. I need to have no fear and know without even slight panicking that she'll be here for me. So we've got to do this trust exercise. Please? I've got so much still to learn and a very short time to learn it. So please, Kara?" Boden pleaded with the beautiful Valkyrie.

Sighing she nodded. "I'll be standing by if this goes wrong but I do understand it's necessary nonetheless. Just please don't do anything stupid, okay?" I'll be nearby but I won't intervene unless it gets too deadly. So proceed," as she fluttered about twenty feet away and hovered.

"Okay, Toothless, ready to do this? Make sure your sister is paying close attention, okay, bud?"

Toothless nodded and just let Hiccup slowly fall off him and plummet to the ground below. Kara waited anxiously doing her best to restrain her impulse to go in and save him. Then just when she couldn't take it anymore Toothless zoomed in caught Hiccup and they flew up and smiled.

"See? Nothing too it. You've got to let go of your fear and distrust and just have faith and trust that your dragon will come through for you. Don't be scared you can do this, little brother. So just fly high as you can and just take a leap of faith here!"

"You sure you want to do this, Stardust? You feel we can do this?" Boden asked nervously as she flew higher and faster to the heavens her natural habitat.

" _You'd think I'd let my best friend get hurt or anything bad at all to happen? You really think I want to disappoint my own big brother? We can do this. Together as one. No fear but unshakeable faith and unbreakable trust! If we can do this one then we can do much more when the time comes. So let's get too it!"_

"She's ready, Hiccup. Okay let's do this! On the count of three I'm gonna free fall and let's see if this trust and faith thing works! Odin still watch over us and keep Kara's blazing speed up too!" Boden prayed. Taking a deep breath they had gone as high as possible he then let himself fall off and free fall.

It was sorta of an amazing feeling. Just being totally free and touching nothing but just touching the sky itself and it was weird and cool at the same time. He kept his dark green eyes closed for a good amount of time but couldn't take it and finally after about two minutes opened them and looked at how the Realm was acting.

As sensing his lacking trust the weather began to falter some and he was slowly panicking. As the sky became more chaotic Hiccup called out to his little brother.

"Don't panic, Boden! Just relax! Don't let your fear get the better of you! Have faith!" though he looked worried as did Kara who was almost ready to zoom down and catch him.

But then the sky became calm and tranquil again and Stardust flew like an elegant silver serpent slithers across the dewy grass. She was a shimmering streak of silver and Toothless seemed impressed by this as she finally caught him and flew back up.

Everyone let out a big sigh of relief. This was a big step in the training. More than anything else they'd done before. But it looked like things were progressing smoothly.

"Hey! We did it! Stardust and I did, Hiccup! We did it! It was scary but I guess trusting can be scary! But that was so freakin' cool and scared the crap out of me at the same time! But totally exhilarating at the same time!"

"Glad you feel that way, Boden. I feel for one if I wasn't immortal my heart would've stopped on that one. But you may finish your trust exercises but please don't scare the crap out of _me!"_ Kara begged them as the brothers nodded and the rest of the night covered more of trusting and dealing with different flying weathers. It was very productive but sooner or later you've to wake up.

Before sunrise came on Earth Hiccup gave his progress report to his younger brother and Toothless and his sister Stardust seemed to be talking about what they felt needed to be improved.

"I'll say this, Boden. You and Una are a lot better at dragon training then Dad was at first. You also learned quicker and are much better at it then all of my friends! Even my girlfriend wasn't this good when we started at this. Though she was the most competent out of everyone else when we first started. She's beautiful, tough and deadly all at once. Just like Stormfly!" he added with a chuckle.

"It's nice to know I'm really a Haddock. Even if I'm merely adopted into the family it's nice to know I'm still a natural one nonetheless. Tell Mom I hope she's sleeping alright. I know this can't be easy on her with both her sons being alone doing this. She naturally wants to be with us I can feel that one."

"I know Mom isn't always happy with this current arrangement, but she does understand that this isn't simply me helping my little brother out with dragon training. It's also about us finally getting some quality alone time. So she understands that part, but I can tell she's scared, worried and concerned like any mother would be. Even if we're here in this place."

"And with our own guardian Valkyrie watching over us. But I can sense sunrise is coming so we'll meet again as soon as possible right? We'll take the sleeping brew again two and half hours before dark? To ensure we can as much time as possible right?"

"Correct. Though I do admit while our souls are busy all night my body is at least getting the recuperation it really needs. I don't think Astrid understands but I really am almost dead on my feet from being Chief for nearly a year! It's a lot more hard work than anyone realizes! And yeah it can be so draining you're like a walking corpse at times! That's how drained and tired I feel lately. So at least that sleeping potion helps my body still! So see you again really soon, bro. Love you, Boden." Hiccup said as they hugged.

"Love you too, big brother. I'll work on what I can and we'll continue tomorrow night, okay? Oh, and Stardust says to tell you she loves you too and can't wait to see you and her big brother again!"

With a laugh both boys return to their proper places. It did take a while for Hiccup to fully come out of the grog he was in but he eventually did. His mom was at the foot of his bed awaiting news on how things were going with her other son and wanting to know what she could offer for help.

This was what it had been like for the past two weeks. Still yawning some he quickly relayed what had been going on and what was planned for the next three nights.

Una snuck in at this time and hugged him tightly asking about how Boden and Stardust were doing and if Boden had asked about her. This was the family private time and while others in the village may think it was their personal business why their Chief did some things, ultimately it was no more their business what the Haddocks were doing then it was their business what went on in someone else's household.

Astrid at least was being a bit less irritable and told Hiccup later that morning she would do what he asked and was going to take care of the rest of the gang for him.

However she also warned him to not to overdo it on the sleeping potion or he might be out cold for longer than he wanted. Too much of anything was a bad. He laughed, kissed her and assured her he knew what she meant and they try a lesser dose next time.

So while things in the waking world were doing alright for the next few days and Hiccup and Boden still trained as hard as they could at night it was becoming slightly obvious that they might want to lay off the brew for a few days and let him sleep naturally as he was becoming a bit too groggy.

So three nights later he agreed to just fall asleep naturally and let his system get back to normal and only go back to it if he really needed it. So three nights later he manage to fall into a natural sleep and not a sleep aid induced one.

Things had really were going well with the brothers and Toothless and his sister Stardust seemed to be having plenty of fun too. But after so much training and stress they all felt it was time to just kick back and relax and just have some fun.

So right now the whole family and even Kara were just relaxing under the beautiful and magnificent family tree by that perfect and gorgeous obsidian lake, all of them eating as many tasty treats they could imagine strawberries to be in. Even if they're totally made up or insane they just conjured up whatever they wanted no matter how insane or ridicules it was. But having a whole buffet of crazy but delicious strawberry treats was a treat in itself!

The dragons were even trying a dish of strawberry Ruff-cream. Hiccup had actually was gonna try do what Ruff and Tuff suggested when they became intelligent after contracting eel pox.

He thought it sounded sweet and interesting even if Gobber found it 'barbaric'. But like Skullette and Firefang pointed out. It's those who are different and think for themselves that change the world. And it did seem like a good idea to try anyway.

So he had pushed a small bowl of creamy soft and delicious looking Ruff-cream which he at least sounded a bit better than Tuff-cream in front of Toothless and slide another over to Stardust.

Toothless was a bit unsure about the new desert and was sniffing it as if it was poison. Stardust on the hand sniffed it once and licked it and soon was eagerly consuming it. She spoke in her own way to her older brother.

It sounded like to Hiccup that she was telling her big brother to stop being a hatchling and eat it as it was sweet and delicious. So he then licked himself and soon both dragons were busy stuffing their faces. Which made the brothers and Kara laugh amusing at the sight.

"I guess that's one thing we can use when we don't have enough dragon nip to calm the dragons. It doesn't appear to make them sick as some human food does to dragons. So I'll make a note that at least strawberry flavored Ruff-cream is something dragons like. And this strawberry cake with all this flavored creamy stuff you added, bro, is quite tasty as well! Hmm. I'm in Valhalla. Well, yeah I reside there but you know what I mean!" Boden added with an amusing chuckling for copying his older brother's sense of humor.

Hiccup laughed so hard he chocked for a second and Boden rushed over to try and help but Hiccup waved him off. Coughing a second he assured him he was fine. "Thanks, Boden, but I'll be fine. It just went down the wrong tube when I laughed, I'm okay now. Okay I'm okay."

"I'd hope so, Hiccup! I don't know when your last day is but I'm confident is a long ways away, still you never know for sure when we met our demise. Still do be more careful. Rules here are strange still." Kara warned him as she herself looked him over before she was satisfied he was alright.

"Thanks for the concern, both of you. It's really appreciated. So how about we just relax and try talking about something else for a while?"

At that moment Stardust was looking eagerly at Toothless and acted a bit excited, kinda like Una did when she was wanting a bedtime story. Stardust spoke in her angelic dragon voice which was as beautiful sounding as the voice Boden heard in his head.

She looked eagerly at Toothless and softly spoke in dragon language and curled up contently as Toothless seemed to laugh at what seemed to be an in-joke and grinned his toothless smile and curled up closer to his own sister and they began to talk softly to each other. As if Toothless was telling his own style of bedtime stories and Stardust just simply listened fully enchanted and with a contented smile.

"They look so happy and loving with each other. Like how we're with Una. I just wish I really knew what was really going on. But I'm not a Dragon Whisperer like you, Boden. You sure you can't attempt to translate a bit of what they're talking about? Or what this in-joke is?" Hiccup slightly begged to his little brother.

"Well, again I've yet to fully master this whole Dragon Whispering thing as you call it. Cool name for it though. Like it. What do you think, Stardust? Or you, Kara? That I'm also a Dragon Whisper and not just about to become the Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls?"

"I think it's a cool nickname, very clever on your part, Hiccup. Though I think that the dragons are bit too preoccupied eating more Ruff-cream which they just conjured up themselves. Hope they don't get a brain freeze from it the way they're going at it with that stuff," Kara added thoughtfully as she at a slice of strawberry cake and sipped something that Hiccup was conjuring up.

It was a sweet cold beverage similar to the strawberry flavored Ruff-cream. He said it was mixing the Ruff-cream with some syrupy made by some strawberries and mixing it together with a few other things and that it took some shaking to get it right. So he was calling it a strawberry flavored yak milkshake. Something he really wanted to try again to make for real when he got back to real world. He was smart enough to figure out a lot of things so maybe with a crazy suggestion or two he'd also make a lot of this crazy stuff that the family been dreaming up here in the Realm! Worth a try if it was a tasty here in this Realm as it was!

So everyone slurped nosily a few moments on their thick milkshakes and shivered once. Then got back to the subject on hand.

"Never thought of a dragon getting a brain freeze but that sounds very funny all the same. So glad you like that new nickname. So as Dragon Whisperer can you at least attempt to tell me what they're saying?"

"Again, Stardust is so far the only one whose 'voice' comes in crystal clear. The most I've got from the rest of the family dragons? I can feel their emotions and see like fading dreamlike images connected to strong emotional times. So I'm very much empathic at the moment, but can I hear Toothless or Nightrainbow clearly yet? No. Nevertheless I'm little by little improving.

I can at least tell you this much, Hiccup. I do have some sense of some of Mom's dragon Cloudjumper's feelings and emotions. His seems to be the strongest I've gotten and the clearest I've gotten."

"Like what have you've felt or understood about Mom's dragon?"

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck and tugging his short auburn ponytail a second, "I've been able to pick up clearly his own intense feelings about encountering Mom for the first time and how their bond was just instant.

A feeling he never could quite put into words, human or dragon! Though I do sense he does feel a lot of regret about leaving you motherless and Dad wifeless for two decades. I just get the feeling from his memories I'm able to pick up and his emotions connect to that moment, he thought he was doing the right thing at the time.

His mindset that night was our dad was the one endangering Mom and he was trying to rescue her and also just felt she was meant to be with him. Though I can also sense and understand he would've brought her home if she had told him too.

I also getting the feeling he might've wanted to do it without her permission but Mom was even with a broken heart doing what she felt was best for you and Dad. So he just honored her feelings. Though he did come close a few time of returning her against her will. That I'm able to pick up pretty well from some of the time I spent with him."

"Wow, that is intense and I guess nice to know that Cloudjumper loved Mom but also wanted to bring her back to me. Even if he honored her wishes, that at least is a good quality. Still at least knowing for sure he does regret taking Mom away from me before I could even remember her does bring me some closure. I've never since meeting him have ever really been truly angry with him for it or giving me my scar. Still I don't hold it against him, still I can't help but wonder what my life be like if Mom had raised me too."

"Well, as Mom said to Heather we can't dwell on the 'what ifs' of life. We've to accept what happens, happens and just deal with what is."

"Besides, Hiccup everything in all the Nine Realms happens for a reason, whether we ever understand that reason, isn't as important of just understanding things happen for a reason.

Like your mother being taken from you lead you to become who you're meant to be. The boy with the heart of a chief and soul of a dragon. The one meant to bring these two worlds together as one. And your father dying had to happen to make you stronger.

Unfair were both incidents and unpleasant? Yes. But still each happened for a reason whether we figure it out or like what we figure it is again that' s part of life and it's the same in any Realm." Kara reminded him wisely.

"I do understand. Doesn't mean I like it. But I do understand everything in life happens for a reason."

"Well, I think I can cheer you up some. I'm getting a bit stronger indication what our dragons are talking about and how they feel about being siblings themselves."

"Oh, whatcha got?"

"Toothless laughed because Stardust joked about how Nightrainbow says something similar to what Una says when she wants a bedtime story. Nightrainbow has special song he sings when he wants a bedtime story from Toothless and Stardust finds it amusing as does Toothless."

"How does this little song go?"

"Well, I'm not as musically talented as our sister is, but I'm getting better at my panpipes Dad gave me for Snoggletog. Though I'll give it my best shot. Roughly translated Nightrainbow's bedtime request song goes like this."

" _Please sing me a story or sing me a rhyme about once upon time. I love to hear all about what happened once upon a time! When you sing me a story big brother it all seems brand new as though I've heard it sung for the very first time! So please sing me a story I love to hear them from you, big brother! For when you sing me a story or rhyme it's always as if it I'm hearing it for the very first time!"_

"Quite charmingly cute. Maybe Una can pick a bit of that up since she's so musically inclined herself. Didn't think though Toothless be one to 'sing' or tell a story at all."

"He feels as strongly about his younger sister and little brother as you do for both me and Una. He knows they matter more than any of the other dragons in the world and that family comes first and isn't about blood as much as it's about love. That one thing I can pick up from the whole family's dragons. I've got no doubt on that one!"

"Good to know you feel the same way about your siblings as I do, Toothless. Again you never ceases to amaze me, buddy. Though I wonder what kinda of tales you sing to Nightrainbow or Stardust about. Is the same ones I tell to Una? About my past adventures?"

"I'm sure he tells both Nightrainbow and Stardust a lot of those kinda tales. Though I'd think he might mention a few things to them both about life before encounter you, bro."

"I've told Una a lot about my past secret feelings and moment I've never shared with another human. Mostly when we met in the Spirit Cavern. Though for bedtime stories she tends to request more of my adventures with Toothless and everyone. Though I do admit I've told a few more tales of my life before my destiny. Still she really seems to like my adventures with Toothless more than anything else."

"Well, we both found it amusing the tales Dad told us too. We liked some of the stories he told us about your adventures. I really like the one when you went on a treasure hunt over a painting to prove yourself to Dad.

One of the reasons I really like that story is for the reason that we've the family portrait in the living room in our Spirit House and Dad made sure that was painted correctly the first time when we got it and not a false image. So at least I didn't have to get buried alive twice. It's just really special to be part of a family and it's a very nice painting.

Then again Dad _has also_ told a few amusing tales of his own life before your birth and some of his early days in his and Mom's marriage. I can tell you their first week as husband and wife wasn't easy. Or at least getting out of bed wasn't easy at first because Dad once after celebrating their first week together had gone well he overindulged on his own special wine and having a 400 pound hung-over husband wasn't easy for Mom to deal with and she really had to clean the bed sheets like three times because of that hangover. Won't go further into it but you can guess what happened."

"Yeah, I did see Dad a few times in my life have too much to drink and when he did get hung-over it wasn't fun for me either to get him sober enough to do his chiefly duties. So I've got an idea of what Mom went through when Dad had too much. He stopped overdoing it about when I was ten or eleven. After that time it was just very rare to happen, though Gobber is a worse drunk. He's still happy but harder to get sober sometimes harder to get him sober then give him a bath ugh!" which caused the brothers to laugh.

"So is there something more you want to tell me about your past, brother?"

"Like what do you want to know?"

"Well, you've already told me and Una all about your life with Toothless and all the amazingly cool adventures you've gone on. I'd like to know something from your childhood that happened before Toothless."

"Well, I'll share one thing for now. It's about the first I told a lie and why it's so easy to guilt me into telling the truth."

"I was about Una's age and it was about midsummer. I was inside my house just playing with my own toys not wanting to be with the other children, again because I was already different and not really wanted. I was already even as a child considered too weak and too small, not a Viking at all, stuck in a place I obviously didn't belong in."

"Still very painful after all these years, isn't, Hiccup? All pain fades with time, but still doesn't mean the hurt it caused doesn't linger forever. Being basically outcasted and mistreated since the time you could crawl? I can imagine even now it wouldn't be easy to let it all go." Kara remarked in a motherly tone.

"Nope, it sure isn't. Still, it was twilight time and I was home alone as Dad was busy with things in the village and so I was just playing with my toys alone on the floor. Then when I was getting bored with that wishing Dad come home and play with me I threw one of my toys in frustration at the wall. Well, the toy hit the wall and caused a chain reaction of many things to fall off the wall and a nearby shelf and also smash to pieces something at the time my dad valued very much. The thing I smashed with my toy was the skull of the first dragon my dad ever slayed."

"Oh, crap! That does sound bad! Breaking anything is bad, but that sounds like you'd be in hotter water then even a Scauldron could spray! Oh my gods! So whatcha do besides panic?"

"Well, my first reaction was to panic and I did for a few minutes act like a chicken with its head cut off. Then I hastily tried to clean up everything thing, again not easy as I was five and well still weak. Did the best I could as fast as I could but there was nothing I could do about that skull. It was smash to pieces. So best I could do was literally sweep it under a rug and then I heard Dad's footsteps and I bolted. I hurried up to my room and tried to pretend I was asleep. I really didn't want to be yelled at or punished or whatever Dad had in mind for me ruining his most prized possession.

Well, I was cowering under the blanket and heard Dad downstairs calling my name, but I was too scared to go and face him. So I just stayed hidden. Finally Dad came up the stairs and was in my room and I was still cowering under the covers.

He then told me to come on out and be a real warrior. For real Viking warriors face their problems, troubles and dangers of life even when they're scared to death. So even though he sounded very angry and I was still super scared I came out from under the covers but still refused to look at him.

He first asked if I was alright and not hurt by the mess downstairs looked like a dragon had ransacked the house. I admitted I wasn't hurt, still not looking at him. He then asked me if a dragon had gotten into the house while he'd been at the Great Hall all night and that's why everything was a mess downstairs and if it was a dragon seeking revenge by breaking his prized skull to pieces and trying to hide it under the rug."

"What did you do? Lie? Or were you that easy to guilt into the truth?"

"Well, I tried to lie because like anyone else on the planet I didn't want to be in trouble or yelled at for even causing something by accident. I was trying to first say that yeah some dragon got into the house while I was upstairs napping. But I finally looked up at him when he was just staring at me with his arms crossed and I caved."

"So what did Dad do then? When you told him that you're the one who destroyed that skull even it was by accident? How mad was he?"

"Well, to my personal surprise he didn't yell at me which was a relief. He seemed happy I had told the truth explaining how things got busted up downstairs. Still he did say he was a bit upset that the skull was broken but he was happy just the same I hadn't lied.

He said Mom never liked lying herself and had said it herself that telling the truth no matter how painful it might be or the trouble it causes makes you a better person then even living with a smidgen of guilt and dishonor in your head.

So I've never been good at lying anyway but I guess the real reason it's so easy to make me tell the truth even when I've tried to lie when I needed too I really didn't want to make Mom upset with me. I guess I felt deep down if I did manage to lie completely without telling the whole truth from the start I'd be disrespecting her. And I never in my whole life wanted to disrespect Mom even when we thought she was dead. So I guess that's the real reason I don't lie or can't lie to be honest."

"Wow. Well, I guess that is a good reason. I guess Dad doesn't know that one, though, he just said it was always easy to get you to speak the truth without much effort. You should tell Mom that story though. She needs to hear that one."

"I'll sing her that story if you sing me the stories I desire most to hear tonight."

"Come again? I don't really know what stories I can tell you, bro. As you know very well both Una and I cannot recall anything from our lives before our deaths other than the last four days alive. The earliest memories I've got of my last four days alive was simply us already in the ocean sailing and then that family of Night Furies leading us to safety to wait out the coming storm. So what story do you expect me to sing?" Boden asked dumbfounded as he picked up his panpipes for a minute and played a tune on them.

"Hmm, still needs work. I'm again not naturally talented at music as Una is. Still I think I can learn to play these things pretty well if I keep at it. Music does help soothe all living things, after all."

"Well, there is two stories I've been dying to hear from you personally. Something Una cannot tell me. I've wanted to hear these two stories from your mouth in your words since we came here for the first time. So how about you sing me a story about once upon a time?"

"And what stories can I tell about once upon a time you want to hear that Una cannot tell you? That you want from me personally?" he asked nervously as he fiddles with his panpipes some more.

"Sing to me and Toothless about what your first few days in Valhalla were like and then tell me the one I want to hear most. How Dad's first few days in Valhalla were and how you and Una really became part of the family? I want your side of things told from your perspective. Una cannot tell me that and she honestly hasn't been totally in-depth with telling me in great details how things in Valhalla were. So please, little brother, sing me those stories. I need them. I really need them."

Smiling he picked up the panpipes and played an enchanting melody one that Kara vocalized some harmonies too. Stardust and Toothless looked up from their conversation as Boden and the world of the Realm changed and faded as he told his own tale.

"Well, I can still honestly remember the last moment I was alive. I remember trekking through the woods heading back to check the boat. It was still awful muggy and the ground was very unstable from three days of nonstop rain. Still I kept going and then I heard a sound I've not forgotten in all the time I've been dead.

I was near those intertwined trees when I heard a sound that sounded like the very Earth was being blown up and came unglued at once! I heard it and felt it and then I looked up frozen with fear as that wall of mud and earth just came at me faster than you can blink! I tried to run but even when I did that I didn't make it any farther than those intertwined trees which were of course much smaller at the time. I then had the earth bury me alive and then one minute saw that the world come down on me, the next? Oblivion just darkness and when I came too again Kara was escorting me through the Golden Gates into Valhalla.

At first I didn't really comprehend what was going on. I didn't want to believe I was dead, which I think Kara you'll agree most souls if not all souls don't want to believe when they first pass through the Gates do they?" he called over his shoulder to which the beautiful winged woman nodded.

"Well, it was Spirit Sunrise of course as you know. Since the only way the Gem of Souls allows the Golden Gates to open is it must be Spirit Sunrise. There was the usual welcome of an aerial ballet show by the Valkyries and Kara always does something unique and special when she escorts a child into Valhalla."

"The day Boden arrived in Valhalla my personal dance for him that day was me free falling myself with cascades of golden sparkles all around me then transforming into a swan before I hit the ground surrounded by an explosion of golden shimmers and feathers and giving him a golden rose. And me personally welcoming him to Valhalla." Kara added in looking pleased with herself for when a child did die she also did something special to welcome them to the afterlife.

"That sounds amazing to hear and must've been more amazing to behold."

"It was. Though Kara did her best the first two weeks I was in Valhalla to make me feel at home and welcome. But I still felt very sad, depressed, and mostly just lonely."

"Is it because Una wasn't there with you or how long did it take you to realize you couldn't really remember anything?"

"Well, of course all who pass on feel for at least the first 72 hours the initial sadness and depression of knowing you're no longer alive. Or at least almost everyone does. There are a few who don't really feel it and go straight to partying. Which frankly is still super annoying and you really should take a few days to absorb the fact your dead and come to terms with it. Not just think because your no longer with the living everything gonna be a never-ending party!"

"Totally true, Boden. Listen to him, Hiccup. I'm not the only one amongst my many sisters who wish more people came to terms with their deaths and not just got to partying. A party fine once in a while, though in Valhalla lately it's still serious overkill. Ugh! Hopefully your guys' dad can at least restrain it some so we all don't get headaches again! Ugh!"

"Well, I promise you this now, Kara. When it's my time to come to Valhalla I won't be nothing but a stupid partier! I'll take the time to actually do what I really should do before I start thinking anything like that. I promise!'

"I'll hold you too it. But I know you'll keep it. So continue on with your tale, Boden."

"Well, after the first three days I finally came to terms with my own death. It was on the fourth day which again by Earth Time didn't mean I had been dead that long. Time is so strange and not really able to figure it out between the different Realms. So it's' best not to strain your brain trying to do the impossible!

But it was the fourth day from my perspective is when a whole new depression and sadness and panic set in. The Valkyries and the other departed souls after a welcoming party then show you around and give you the load down on all of Valhalla and everything that goes with it.

But the thing that was bad for me was with group I came with everyone was talking about the lives and asking all kinds of questions. Like when was your birthday? What was your family like? Did you have a pet? How did you die? Things of the nature.

It was then I realized all I knew about my own life was the last four days alive. I knew my name and I remembered Una and I knew how I had died. _But how I lived? I didn't know that!_ Like how you're an outcast for most of your life? I suddenly was an outcast myself and lonely and abandoned. I was frighten and worse I was homeless and without a family.

Since traditionally they've family Spirit Homes and I had no memory of mine so I couldn't find out who my already departed relatives were or where they might reside. I'd hoped that my memories would return or at least someone would eventually claim me. But it never happened I waited years for someone to come through that Gate and say "My son! Boden! Oh how we've missed you, son! I love you!"

It never happened and being without memories, family or a home the afterlife which is supposed to be so wonderful and happy was bleak, gloomy and depressing. It was like dying each day and all I could think of was the only family I remembered was Una and I felt bad because I knew she was in that cave when I died but I still expected her to come through Gates one day and I've her and she bring our parents. But again nothing. You think people have bad attitudes and views on the living who are different? It can be worse in death.

No-one talked to me even! The only friend I had was Kara and she was the only one who paid any attention to me. I think I'd have lost my sanity if Kara hadn't at least been there to comfort me.

Then came the day you set Una free. It was weird but Kara and I were just playing a chess game and then the Gem of Souls acted crazy. It went into an explosion of color and light and Kara said she's never seen it behave that way. But it shined a spotlight on both of us and I heard you and Una and I cried. I knew after gods knows how many forsaken years I'd at least have my little sister back! So the Gate opened and a golden light enveloped both of us and well you remember what happened after that. And I was beyond elated to finally have my sister back, but I was even more elated to have you for a brother now too. It meant I finally had another family member!"

"I remember and I too was overjoyed too to have you two in my life even if it was so short between us. Is it when you three got back to Valhalla is that when you made this promise to take care of me or our parents or what? How did Dad and you both really get into the family on your end of things?"

"Well, both Una and I agreed and so did Kara when she escorted us both inside. It was the only time in all of history that a single soul came through the Gates and it wasn't even Spirit Sunrise! But the minute the three of us were back in Valhalla we all sorta swore no matter what we'd find a way to pay back your kindness and do something for the only one to ever give a damn about either of us.

Many years later by both times came the day Dad came to Valhalla. Kara could you explain that one a bit?"

"Well, I guess I better explain a little bit on what happens when someone like Stoick dies."

"How is my father's death different than any other death and soul that comes to Valhalla? Is it because he's a Chief that Chiefs get some special honor or something when they pass on? Gobber eulogy was beyond beautiful mind you. So was Dad's arrival just as beautiful?"

"Well, yes when a Viking Chief passes on it is a bit different. But also when someone does the most selfless and truest act of love there is. By sacrificing themselves for another? That's even more important and significant. So the Gem of Souls is kinda of in a way sentient to a degree and it does sorta give all of us a heads up of what kinda of souls are coming in that day. Like it glows a certain color or sings or something.

But never did it do what it did when your father died. It pulsated like crazy and it was just an explosion of blinding colors that had no names or had ever been seen before or since. And the song that went with it? Was one so beautiful you'd cry but you'd never remember it after it passed but it was still the most beautiful sound ever!

Everyone knew that day your father came that something was very special about one of the souls being escorted inside at that Spirit Sunrise and well your father was the first inside and when he came through everything in the whole Nine Realms was quite for a few seconds and he just looked and felt different than any other soul ever! Not only was he a Viking Chief which is already a great honor that deserves special recognition? But he had given his life for his only child! So wow! You don't get someone like that every day in life or death! So the party we had that night to welcome him and the other souls that we escorted in that day was one unforgettable party! And that was good reason to party and have fun! It was the one party I truly enjoyed and didn't have a problem with! You don't see many people have that much love, courage and selflessness in them! That is worth celebrating and honoring!"

"Wow! I can barely imagine that. It sounds beyond amazing! Wow! There are no real words I can give to describe how that makes me feel."

"Well, this is what you wanted most to hear, big brother. So here it is. The day our Dad came to Valhalla even before he died both me and Una who slept that night on the hill where the house we'd soon share was to be build we both had a dream. A dream that we never even told Dad or anyone about.

However, Hiccup, in this dream it was like no dream anyone living or dead has ever had before or ever will again! It was like feeling loved and wanted finally after an eternity of being unloved and like we didn't matter or even exist, you can't put into words what those feelings from this dream which I guess was now a premonition for both of us.

We'd feel strong loving arms around us holding us safe and warm. We felt joy and happiness and the kind of feelings only true family can make you feel. Safe, happy and belonging. Things both our hearts had once known among the living, but never amongst the dead.

Nevertheless, my brother, we had yearned all our deathtime to remember and feel those things once more and the glow from that dream filled us up like a small ember that slowly became a roaring inferno. It was like the Gods finally had had enough of us being outcasted, homeless, unwanted and unloved, therefore at long last they blessed the broken road that led us to you, Mom and Dad. Like after a very long journey we're finally going to be home. That's how that dream which we still couldn't put completely into words what we'd seen in it more what we felt.

We just both knew that this day in Valhalla would be different and change the course of our lives or afterlives to be more accurate forever. We knew it before the Gem of Souls went bonkers!

So we woke an hour before Spirit Sunrise and just ran faster than the wind to get to the Gates. Other souls were still sleeping and we just hurried down the Gates. We wanted to be the first ones there and we just knew something important was gonna happen.

Well, Kara may be the Valkyrie of Children but you've to admit yourself, Kara you do seem to be able to sense some things your sisters can't. Like you have a strong intuition of something special and important is to happen!"

"That is true. I was there too on the front lines even before my other sisters had come back from collecting the fallen adult souls. I knew something important and special was gonna happen and then of course we told you what happened with the Gem of Souls. Though what happened between the three of us and your father was something totally never happened before. I'd been Boden and Una's only friend and their caretaker since bringing them to Valhalla, though when your father came through the Gates? Something changed within all of us."

"It was indescribable feeling but the first three faces Dad saw when he came to Valhalla, Hiccup was ours. And when we saw him for the very first time? Yes we're all a bit intimidated and well, uncertain. On the other hand both me and Una knew without him even telling all of Valhalla who he was we knew without out doubt just by his eyes this was your dad, and we didn't even need him to tell his tale of his death to know why he was there.

Again most souls wait till the Valkyries have done their air ballet show then go to the Welcome to Valhalla party and then we tell our tales of our lives to our deaths. Yet Dad didn't even need to say one word, or at least not to the three of us. We knew all in our hearts who he was, how he died and why he died. It was more than just that dream it was like we KNEW!

We just looked at him and he looked at the three of us and there was an instant connection a bond a family bond just by looking at each other. Like he knew who we were without us telling him. I mean he did! Because after everyone else came through and was heading to the party he came right up to us and said,

" _You must be Hiccup's little brother and sister, Boden and Una. I've waited a long time to meet the two special souls who gave my son such joy and love. Come I'd like know you too, so show me the wonders of this world. Please."_

Boden had paused at the moment and everyone seemed to be holding their breath and just feeling this unsaid feeling that they all shared. The feeling that made you really feel and appreciated being loved, cared for and belonging to something that wasn't guaranteed. For their mother Valka was right beyond a shadow of a doubt with one thing she had said recently.

Nothing in life or even death is guaranteed. And everyday things that too many souls took for granted such as family, love, friendship and just belonging somewhere wasn't guaranteed either. So you should really appreciated and cherish it when you've these simple but desperately and essentially needed ordinary miracles for your heart and soul really needed them so never take them for granted _**ever!**_

As of that moment now Hiccup knew without a doubt the answer he had so long to know since the time of Una's rebirth and really wanted to know since being allowed into this special location which they sat at that moment. He finally knew what his heart had had to know for so long and it was very welcome to know the truth. A moment to truly be happy, grateful and joyful all at once!

That his father had already just by looking into his brother and sister's eyes had claimed them to be part of their family and that he _had understood_ why both of them, even if he'd spent more time with Una, he hadn't disregarded Boden either, that his father _had understood how much both meant to him_. Furthermore that it appeared even before his death and arriving in Valhalla he'd already meant to take care of them, to love them as his own children, even before he'd died! He'd already decided that even if they'd been just souls at the time they'd already apart of the family. That he always saw them as his second son and his daughter and that if they had matter to him then they're already part of the family and nothing was gonna change that!

And though it had taken Boden longer to call their father Dad he still had done it and he knew now too, that his mom just by telling her about Una and Boden she too even if she hadn't met them till about a week later had already decided whenever she did meet them they'd be her son and daughter too. For since they'd meant so much to him than they did matter to his parents and this was why they're a family.

It looked like even the dragons had realized all this and for a moment there was silence but then the brothers just fell into each other arms and hugged and cried and soon their dragons and Kara was joining in the hug too. For she was always meant to watch over and protect them it was her duty long before she gave it to herself and that was special and important as well.

Then just when it felt that the moment couldn't get any more perfect something happen that again would change the course of everyone lives and destines and really change and challenge this unique but nevertheless very loving family.

They all heard a scream echoing so loudly it was the worst sound ever! It sounded like a child being murdered! That was _exactly_ what the scream sounded like! And it was so bloodcurdling and horrific it was impossible to bear. But yet it was also so powerful it did something totally unexpected and what it did seemed impossible.

The moment after that scream penetrated the Realm between the Realms it was a like the same amount of the dragons firepower ferocity of when they defeated Drago's Bewilderbeast happened. It was that loud and powerful of an explosion and then everyone was blinded and then the next thing anyone knew everyone was yanked forcefully back to where they belonged and it happened so fast you got whiplash!

"Ahh! Oh my GODS! What was THAT?!" cried Boden as he woke with a start! Looking up out the window above Stardust's bed she glanced up and saw it was still the middle of the night here too! So it wasn't likely that it was dawn on Earth yet etiher! So what in hell just happened?!

"Boden! What in the name of Odin just happened? Who was screaming like that?! What's going on?!" demanded Stoick who was thundering up to his second son's bedroom clearly panicked himself and shaken. He too looked shocked and worried.

"I've got no idea what just happened, Dad! I was just talking with Hiccup as we took a break from training and then we heard this scream! It sounded like a…"

"Like a child being murdered? I heard it too! But I was sleeping downstairs and I wasn't in the Realm. So how did I hear what you heard? And how did that scream pierce the Realm in the first place? I thought it's impossible for outside sources to get through that Realm! So what in hell just happened?"

"I don't know, Dad! I don't have the answers! And I can't ask Hiccup if he's got them!"

"I think I have a rather jumbled answer as to of what's going on or at least something that's just happen," spoke a soft voice behind them. Turning around the saw Kara walking into the room. She looked appalling even worse than when Dagur had tortured her, but that was neither here or there at the moment.

"I didn't just drop in I found myself when I came too from whatever happened in the Realm in your living room a moment ago by the fire. I tried to reenter the Realm and found it's been sealed off. I didn't know why for a second and then I got a message from the universe going through me for a second time. I can explain what I was able to understand of that message."

" _I'd like to know what happened myself, Boden. So please tell her I wish to know too! I want to know my big brother is alright as is yours!"_ Stardust spoke quickly in Boden's head and he nodded and he opened his mouth to speak but Kara held up a hand.

"I already know she wants to know too, Boden. Okay, you're right, Stoick, normally nothing from the outside Realms can get into the Realm between the Realms. But that scream came from Una."

"UNA?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" demanded both father and son at the same time to the battered Valkyrie.

"She's not been murdered if that's what you're asking. No, she's alive and well. She's just pretty much scared to death at the moment and because her dreams have the ability to sometimes see things significant to the future she's unintentionally sealed off the Realm from all of us temporarily"

"I don't get it, Kara. How is my daughter being scared able do that? What's got her so scared she's even done such a feat? I know from Earth standers we weren't together long but here we're together for quite some time. I know she's an extraordinary child, but please explain how she able do to something like this?"

"I'm not sure truthfully, Stoick, what's got her so scared she's screamed like that and somehow did two impossible things at once. But as you know the Realm between Realms can only be gain access to when souls are slumbering and only after receiving the invitation to enter it in the first place.

We also know Una's blessing again is second sight. So her dreams have special energy so whatever got her that petrified she screamed bloody murder one way or another she's sealed the Realm off to all of us by her intense fears. But I think because again of her special gift, and that her soul has been in that Realm, she's unknowingly so scared about something she's subconsciously sealing the Realm off by her fear, and we can't get back in till she gets over whatever is causing this intense fear.

She's not doing it on purpose and she doesn't even know she's doing it at all. And we've got no way to tell the Hiccup or Valka what's going on. So till Una confronts and deals with whatever is causing her fears no-one is getting together I'm afraid. At least that was the message I got. Sorry," Kara finished explaining and apologizing with her head hung. Stardust tried to comfort her and did it well.

However father and son were very worried about the rest of the family. "This can't be happening! Not right now! I've got to start my new job the day after tomorrow! I don't know if I've learned enough to deal with how many dragons souls I've to help take care of! Even with all my brother has been teaching me! I don't know if it's enough!"

"Well, it's gonna have to be enough, Son. Hiccup didn't have a manual or someone to teach him how to train the dragons. He'd to just hope for the best and trust himself. I can help where I can and anyway I've got to be there for the ceremony when we open the Dragon Sanctuary part of Valhalla as part of my first few duties as the new Chief here. I really wish either Thornado or Skullcrusher were here to help me out with my duties like both did before and it doesn't hurt to have a friend too."

"The ceremony will be stressful enough as all of my sisters and all the Gods and Goddess of Asgard are coming for that ceremony and so Odin himself can do the official part of proclaiming your titles to both of you. So it's more nerve wracking then that."

"Great! Now I'm really nervous, thank you so much for summing it all up about how many things I need to be freaked out about, Kara! Thank you so much!" Boden replied in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not her fault or anyone's fault, Boden. Again everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is fate's way of getting you to take the big leap and try your own style of training and doing this. But we'll stick together as a family and just do the best we can."

"You're right, Dad. Time to spread my own wings and fly. Still don't tell me you don't want to know what's got Una so scared she's done this feat?"

"I'm curious and worried about Una as you are, son. She's my only daughter, and I wish I could be there with her right now. Little girls need _bot their mommies and daddies when something got them this scared._ I know I still wasn't the best father when Hiccup was scared as a child, but I still wish I could help Una out myself right now."

"We all wish that right now, Stoick. But we won't be able do that at the moment. So for now. I suggest we all just take the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow to rest and get ready for the ceremonies Love you both so much and if the universe decides to tell me anything else I'll let you know. But for now we've got at least try and sleep. See you both tomorrow." Kara said kindly as she hugged both of them and kissed each of their cheeks. And even gave Stardust a hug and kiss.

So everyone tried to rest for the rest of the night and all of the next day. But two days later when it was approaching Spirit Sunrise Boden couldn't sleep and not even that sleeping potion would've done it. He had butterflies the size of Terrible Terrors in his stomach and Stoick was just as bad, which for Boden seeing his father looking as nervous and scared as him was calming him down some too.

They're in the living room both around a large washbasin getting cleaned up to look their best for the ceremonies and even looking their best in the new mirror didn't hide the reflection of fear in both their dark green eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Boden?"

"Are you as scared as me right now? Because I feel scared to death and I'm dead. But things really nerve wracking today. Is this how Hiccup felt when he became Head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy? Or is this how both you guys felt when you became in charge of Berk?" Boden asked curiously as he tried to comb his longish auburn hair but the hair comb got tangled.

Stoick looked sympathetically at him and took the comb from his hand and quickly got the knots out of Boden's hair and then back into its short ponytail, no problem. Boden smiled gratefully at his dad who answered his question then.

"As Gobber told Hiccup when Dagur had kidnapped me, my first few days a Chief I was like a newborn yak trying to stand up. Everyone starts off rocky and everyone is scared to death when something this big is about to happen to them. It's perfectly normal to feel scared. I'd be more worried, son, if you didn't have butterflies."

"Well, that's good to know, still I wish everyone could be here for the ceremony."

"Everyone in Valhalla and Asgard going to be there. But I'm guessing you mean your mother and Hiccup and Una? You want them to see you have your moment of glory and special day, I take it that's what you mean?"

Nodding he looked sad and depressed for a second before saying "Mom was there when Hiccup was made Chief. I wish she was here to see me be officially made Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls. Like it too if my brother was here too. I'd like to see both of their proud smiles and just see Una's face light up with joy. Though we both can feel she's still so scared she's still subconsciously sealing the Realm off. So we can't even recreate it for them to see!

I know you and Hiccup lived two decades without Mom thinking she was dead. But right now I could use her too, like how Hiccup needed her most after you first passed to go defeat Drago and save everyone. I need a mother's love and comforting words of wisdom right now. And I'm not gonna get it when I needed the most."

"I could use your mom's words of loving wisdom and comfort too right now. But we'll have to just feel it in our hearts right now and just hope sooner rather than later we'll be visiting in the Realm again and then we can show them how the ceremony went. Just try and think what she say and do if she was here and maybe that will be enough for now at least."

" _Your father has a point, Boden. I don't even have a mother or father of mine own, so feel happy and lucky that your father is at least here for now. And at least I can finally be free to fly within Valhalla with you. So just try and imagine what your Mom and siblings would do and say if they're here." Stardust spoke kindly in his head as she nuzzled him comfortingly._

"Thanks, Stardust. Okay, well I'll try and think of what Mom, Hiccup and Una say if they're here and we'll just again like you said, Dad, hope that its sooner rather than later whatever is freaking Una out so badly passes. Just give me a minute alone and then we can get going to the Ceremony, okay?"

"Understood, Son. Stardust let's go wait outside for a moment. Kara said she be here soon to escort us to Ceremony. So let's give Boden a few minutes alone so he can get ready for it, alright, girl?"

Nodding Stardust and Stoick went outside to wait for Kara. Boden for a moment just tried to gather his thoughts and feelings. He really did wish Valka was here at the moment. Sometimes you just need your mom and again Valka and Stoick were the only parents he knew and they at least loved him and Una as their own flesh and blood and that was an amazing feeling. Still all he really wished like his brother was you just knew when you needed your mom. So gazing forlornly at the ocher flames in the fire pit and just tried to envision what Valka be saying if she was here.

"Mom, I know you can't really hear me right now and that you've got no idea what Una's doing as she doesn't even know what she's doing. But I could really use some comforting words right now. I trust what Hiccup's taught me and I've the faith inside me I can do this job. All the same I could really use some comfort right now to at least go to my own ceremony and not well bungle it and make a fool of myself in front of nearly all the Nine Realms. Wish you're here right now with me, 'cause I could really use you right now, Mom," he confessed to the flames as he sank to his knees and cried.

Then something very strange happened. He suddenly felt like someone was hugging him warmly and that he felt a gentle hand brush his tears away from his face. He looked up but no-one was there in the house with him but he could still feel someone hugging him tightly and then he heard the voice he longed to hear the most at the moment.

" _Whether I can be there or not for your special day, son, I'm proud of you as I'm proud of your brother. I know you won't embarrass yourself and you'll do me and the rest of the family proud. I believe you, my son and know that I'm in your heart to give you the strength of my love whenever you needed it most. For a mother whether she can be there to hold her child when they need her most physically is always there in spirit no matter if she's dead or alive a mother is always there when her children needed her for she lives forever in their hearts which were born from her love. So I'm here for you even if I'm not there physically I'm here."_

Nothing more was said nor were those words spoken aloud. They came from his heart and he cried one more tear this time of joy. Valka may've been temporary cut off from him because of Una's fears, but she obviously was still a true mother that her heart could still sense when her children needed her most.

Taking a deep breath and feeling happier and more confident Boden put out the flames and hurried outside where everyone was waiting. Smiling elatedly he climbed upon Stardust back for the first time outside the Realm. Then he let his dad get onto her back too.

"We're ready for the ceremony now, Kara. We better hurry! We don't want to be late for our own party! We're partly the guests of honor! Let's ride!"

Laughing gleefully the family took off and flew far and fast and Silver Phantoms are not known as Ghost Dragons for nothing because she was just as fast as her big brother Toothless as she was just like the wind and seemed to be just a whisper on the wind!

All the souls had been busy being escorted by a combination of the Valkyries and some of the Asgardian servants. The same ones that had been getting Asgard ready for the Council Meeting. They'd come to help set up for the ceremony and help out with all the extra souls that the Valkyries couldn't escort.

They're flying high enough no-one could see them and anyway their place of honor was still pretty far ahead. Still it looked like everyone was getting more butterflies in their stomachs as they landed finally.

They had landed on an extraordinary high summit of unusually colored grass. It wasn't just green it was mixed with other colors like different shades and hues of blue, red, brown and oranges. Also at boarder of this summit was a large barrier of bushes with amazingly different shades of green leaves with unusual, cool looking and heavenly scented flowers. In the middle of this wall of bushes was a smaller but similar gate, made of gold like the Gate the souls came through, even a tiny purplish pink gem was a fixed on top with like living glass with matching colors within the Gate. And the coolest feature on this gate was a large lock in the center with a picture of Toothless glowing as if it was alive and was a heart because it seemed to be beating like one.

"Well, no turning back. The time has finally come for such a long awaited day. It's history making in this beautiful paradise. Well, I hope you two are good, I might faint myself with how nervous I am and I'm a Valkyrie. I've seen and done a lot scary things then this! Still let's hope this goes well. How does my hair look? Do I look good?" Kara asked nervously as she tugged at her cascading thick golden locks.

"Kara, you're beautiful, as are both of you too, and of course Stardust is stunning herself. Even I didn't look that good when I had my special day and that well over four millenniums ago! Again the sense of time here is not the same as it is in the other Realms. So 4000 years could be very different in the Earth Realm but it would still be very long time ago even by Earth's sense of time. Don't worry too much how you look. You all look perfect the way you are. So don't worry about that," spoke a very motherly and sweet sounding voice. Turning around they all gasped and bowed almost immediately for before them was Odin's wife and head goddess Frigga!

She was extremely beautiful for a woman older the time itself. Her hair was a cascading curls of strawberry blond which fell to her waist with very smooth fair skin. Her almond shaped eyes were bright bluish green and with long thick eyelashes. Though she again was very old with some light wrinkles she was yet powerful, beautiful but still like with her husband when he'd called them to that private meeting, she was still just a normal motherly kindhearted woman even if she was a goddess and Odin's wife.

For the ceremony she was dressed in a beautiful flowing emerald green silk gown trimmed with silver with some of her symbols embroidered into the gown. She also sported some fascinating jewelry as well as hair accessories again with the same symbols that were part of the Signs Hiccup had taught Una meant it be a good Mother's Day.

So she was gorgeous, magnificent yet at the same time just compassionate and sweet. Seeing her warm and tender smile on her lovely features put everyone in a more calming state of mind. Also she hugged and kissed everyone's foreheads which made them all blush but Boden blushed the most.

"Well, must go take my place now in the audience. I've seen how this will play out but even if I can see the future I cannot change it, but still even the future can change with just one tiny act. So even if I've seen one future I don't know for sure if it's the true one either! Well, better go sit down pretty tired from being up all night choosing this outfit. Good luck!" she said as a servant girl with wavy brunette tresses in a silver uniform escorted her to a special seat nearby.

"She's a good wife and just a very good person all around. I'm lucky to have her as you're luck Valka was your wife and is your mother, Boden. True love and family again are so rare but true miracles nonetheless. So even I don't take my wife or many children for granted. Shall we get this ceremony underway before we all die from the butterflies threatening to erupt from our bellies?" chuckled Odin good-naturedly as he showed up in his finest robes.

He too had done his best to look his best and it showed. His starlight sliver hair was shimming like the stars themselves and his robes seemed be made of living cosmos as it looked like the universe was just wearing him. He had shined up his Eye of Odin amulet till it shown even brighter than a new star.

"Let's do this, my Lord. Before we all die from these butterflies! It looks like everyone is seated anyway. So let's get this show on the road!" Kara giggled playfully.

Nodding Odin lead the trio and Stardust till they stood in front of this special gate. Everyone fell dumb and looked at Odin and everyone in front of them in awe and wonder.

"Welcome all gather here today to this day a monumental and momentous day of history for all the Nine Realms. Today everything changes in all of the Nine Realms and here especially for Valhalla. For today we welcome very special souls into our world ones that are long overdue to be allowed to join us all in this paradise of beauty and happiness.

Today we welcome the souls of the Dragons. For if there ever was a creature with as much a human heart that equals humanity and if anything living ever had a soul as great as or even greater than humans it's these amazing and outstanding creatures of great love, loyalty and everlasting friendships.

So from this day forth a specially selected team of Valkyries that myself, my wife and the one Valkyrie who has made it a point for the dragons to come here, Kara the Valkyrie of Children. We've selected the best of the best to bring forth here along with human souls at Spirit Sunrise the souls of those noble and magnificent creatures to come dwell here," gesturing behind him at the Gate and everyone starred at it in awe.

"This valley has long been one of the many pleasurable escapes for the souls here. Now it will be known from this day forth as the Dragon Souls Sanctuary. Where all good dragons may come and find their peace and happiness in their own afterlives.

As you all may've suspect I've made some very personal choices that will affect both this new Sanctuary as well as the Village of Valhalla of where humans dwell. I know call forth the two special souls who will help both out at the same time so humans and dragons can truly live in peace like they do on the Isle of Berk back in the Earth Realm.

Let's me present Stoick the Vast and his second son Boden Haddock. For these two have shown undeniable talent and the right characteristics to have fully earned the honors I'm about to bestow upon them.

Stoick the Vast in his living life was the Chief of Berk which he did a very great job of no denying that. But what really makes this man worthy of the job I'm about to appoint to him has nothing to do with how he ran his homeland when he lived, it is because of his last act of life that I feel he's the best man for the job I'm about to give. For he did the most selfless act of true love there is by giving his life for his first son Hiccup, who you might remember played an important part with the other child of this extraordinary family in saving us all during the Siege of Valhalla.

I'm speaking of course of his second son Boden and his first son Hiccup's little sister Una. Who thus far has proven to be the only soul which all of you did unanimously agree was worthy of the rare gift of rebirth.

Boden here has done many great deeds himself in his death and I feel for what this extraordinary family has done both the living and dead halves together I'm more the confident in my choices for their new titles and honor.

Therefore from this day forth I appoint the great honor to Stoick the Vast to become the first Chief of the Village of Valhalla. He'll be taking care of all of you and keeping Valhalla from becoming unglued when I'm too busy myself to make my usual visits. Please treat him with the same respect, kindness and love I've shown you," to which there was a lot of thundering applauds and whooping and everyone seemed happy at this news.

Then Odin held up his hands for silence and everyone fell dumb again. Looking at him again he then gestured to where Boden and Stardust stood.

"Now to this extraordinary young man who truly belongs in this family. Boden you still are rediscovering yourself but you do know you've the same special gift as your older brother does possess?" Boden nodded and smiled and Odin continued on.

"I've looked for many, many, many years for the right soul to take on the job to take of the Dragon Souls. So it only seems fitting that the younger brother of the Earth Realm Dragon Master would have the right spirit himself to do what only his brother seems to have done ever in history of the Earth Realm. Therefore Boden Haddock second son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, younger brother to Hiccup Haddock and older brother to Una Haddock will know be known for the rest of time as the Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls. And helping him with this new duty will be his own destined dragon the lovely and enchanting last Silver Phantom dragon ever hatched Stardust! I trust all of you will give both of them their respect too."

There was an even bigger applauds as Boden felt just like his brother did when he'd been anointed Chief of Berk. And again while the rest of the family couldn't be there for this special day physically even with the Realm sealed off temporary he knew they could still see it in their own hearts.

"The Dragon Souls will reside in the Sanctuary when they come. But as I'm sure these two special souls will tell you if you're willing they'll help you all find the dragon that best matches you. With 300 years of Dragon Souls about to come in protected by some of the soul's light from Hiccup Haddock dragon the Night Fury Toothless.

We had a way of asking Hiccup and Toothless if part of Toothless's essences could be forged into a protective lock so that the Sanctuary would be protect from any evils that might come here once more. They agreed and now a part of Toothless will protect the dragon souls as he does as Alpha on Earth.

But I'm sure both your new Chief and Dragon Trainer will help you all find the right dragon soul for you all. Just remember the base of all things in life and death all beings must be treated with love, compassion, respect and trust. That's how you truly earn a dragon's loyalty and even more importantly anyone worth anything in any Realm.

So both Stoick and his son Boden will help you all when you're ready for that part. For now let's us welcome the Dragon Souls to their forever home here in the afterlife! Let us open the Gates to The Dragon Soul Sanctuary for the first time as the Sister Gem of Souls opens it!"

At that everyone stood up with a standing ovation that was so loud it would've made all life in the Nine Realms go deaf. Then it was so quiet as the all watched as the Spirit Sun rose and hit this second Gem of Souls and the light casted from it was more beautiful than words could say. And then if they'd thought after it was waterfall of souls coming in after Dagur and Hel were defeated that was _nothing compared to what came flooding into Valhalla!_

Thousands of dragon souls came soaring into the afterlife and there were more than enough souls of humans for this many dragons. And Boden be the one to train them first and then take what he'd learned from his brother and do it slightly in his own style of bringing the world of human souls together with dragon souls. But this he knew was what he was meant to do and he knew he could do it.

Looking at Stardust she sang her own song and he climbed on her back and flew high above all the confused but happy dragon souls. He then spoke to them mentally.

" _My name is Boden Haddock, this is my dragon Stardust. We welcome you to Valhalla and your own private Sanctuary. Let us show you around and get you settled. Then we'll have some fun and then maybe in a little while you'll have as much fun as my brother and sister have on Earth with their dragons. Do I have your trust and will you follow us? Friends? Family?"_

And you think hearing the voices of over a 1000 dragons speak at once would have knocked him off Stardust and left him comatose for a week. But all he heard was one word and it was one clear word that all they said at once. It was simply _"Yes"_

So Boden and Stardust led the dragon souls into their forever home and got them settled and happy. He practice talking with them for a few hours before he said he'd be back tomorrow to see how they're doing and give them some time before they got to training and if they wanted it bonding with the human souls and having soul riders to which all of them seemed eager to have, but all agreed they needed a few days at least to get settled and let them have some resting in peace before they had the fun like they did on Berk.

So he flew out of the Sanctuary and let Toothless's Soul Light seal it shut for now. Then Boden and Stardust told everyone what was going on and all the human souls looked impressed and eager for the day that this extraordinary boy would do what only his older brother had done before him and soon both human and dragon souls would be together forever both in life and death! For now? It was time to have real party for a real reason and Boden, Stardust, and Stoick then went to celebrate the party thrown in their honor and have the time of their afterlife for this was surely the day that would change history forever!

They still hoped though privately as they went to the Great Hall of Valhalla was that they still somehow soon get back to the Realm between Realms to share all this with the rest of the family. But they didn't know when that would happen so for now they just enjoyed the food and dance the night away and had the time of their afterlives!


	26. Little sister to the rescue

Little Sister to the Rescue

(The following nightmares in this chapter are provide by my friend who on FF is called hiccupandtoothless294 on DA she's known as Hiccupandtoothless22 and on YT she's known as Hiccup Haddock. Some of her videos were done on my request like "HTTYD You'll play your part" or more recent "HTTYD the Grand Design" She also did a 30 second clip of Una herself speaking. So that should help you find her on YouTube as she's done a few MLP songs to HTTYD so that should help you find her. As for DA? You'll have to type in her screen name into the search engine but her icon is of Hiccup and Toothless's first touch. She's written some great stories here on FF too. So please tell her what you think of her nightmares she's providing for the chapter. She also helped some with the character Moon Shadow too.

I'd like to thanks my friend Sam too for her own contributions with the idea for Moon Shadow and her own ideas for the character. So thank you both and all my friends who have helped make this story so amazing! So on with the story!)

It was that same day when Astrid came over to find out the truth about why Hiccup was sleeping so much. Things in the Haddock household were alright and very nice as Valka would point out in a few minutes it really was none of the village's business what went on inside their home even if Hiccup was the chief. He deserved some privacy and some of a life of his own outside of running the village.

But before she was even thinking that Valka was standing over the table mixing and measuring the ingredients for her mother's sleeping potion. She and Una had just gathered that morning more of the ingredients and as this wasn't an exact science or anything it was trial and error with figuring out the correct measurements and dosages for the sleeping potion.

She looked up from her work for a moment to gaze fondly at her daughter who was playing contently on the floor with her toys. It made her smile happily because it was such a challenge at times for Una to just be a child. Valka did know some children were just naturally more mature then others, still didn't mean they shouldn't be normal children and have fun and get into some mischief.

She watched with a big smile on her face as Una was playing with the hand stitch doll of Kara she'd made as she was playing a make-believe game with the doll and the blocks she had received a few days ago from Hiccup.

It sounded like what she could hear Una was pretending that she was being Kara escorting new children into Valhalla and they have plenty of baby dragons to play with. So it was just an amusing and special sight to see. So she went back to her work and heard that loud knocking at the door as she was finishing up with making the potion.

"Una, can you see who that is, dear? So I can finish this up?" she asked without really looking up as she was adding some dragon nip now to finish the potion up and this took a bit of concentration as it was the final ingredient.

Well Una got up from her game and answered the door and it was Astrid. So the whole event was the same of course. With Valka getting angry when she came back down from giving the potion to Hiccup and Toothless and seeing Astrid be rude to her daughter.

Still it was shortly after dinner and after they'd explained for Hiccup to Astrid what he wanted his friends to do for the village and the children of the village for a while. Astrid assured them she speak to the rest of the gang for Hiccup and let them know what he wanted them to do. As well as she'd be more than happy to help out with them in the Nursery the next few days so Skullette and Firefang wouldn't be overwhelmed by both children and hatchlings.

So after Astrid left Valka and Una played a quick game of marbles and as they played Valka just felt extremely blessed inside her heart and soul for all she had, and that that there was so much to be thankful for. Just the fact that their first year together as a family which was still fast approaching had be such a good and almost perfect one. It'd been almost a year since the events of her being reunited with her family, Drago's defeat, and Una's rebirth.

So there was so much to be thankful for and she took none of it for granted as she played with her daughter's hair thinking again what she was thankful for.

Two happy and healthy living children. Another child who was about to make his own mark and was still happy and healthy as he could be given his place. Her first son hadn't cracked from his first year as chief. Una was nearly six years old and so many good and wonderful things had happened. Plus the whole family was still lucky with their secret visits with Stoick and Boden who right now she was bursting with pride with him about to take care of all the dragon souls in the afterlife.

Though she was still like any real mother worried about how her sons were doing in the secret Realm between Realms. Even with Kara watching them and even with Toothless and Stardust as any mother would be she was still worried and concerned about how things were going. But she also understood this alone time between her sons wasn't just Hiccup helping getting his younger brother ready for such an important job. It was also to give the brothers a chance to bond and have some real quality alone time and she felt it was only fair that they have that. Even if she did make sure every time Hiccup woke up to get full details as to what had transpired for that nightly visit.

She was only truly depressed about the fact that the whole family couldn't be there physically when the ceremony would take place in such a short time. Though at least Boden and Stoick would be able to recreate it after it was done. Still she just wished she could be there for her second son and show him her pride and happiness knowing he needed that just like Hiccup had needed it nearly a year ago to defeat Drago and was made Chief. Still she could only try and be there in spirit.

Though she didn't know it as Boden had yet to tell Hiccup this answer to the question he'd ask himself in the near future. But just as with her late husband the minute she'd been told about Una and Boden she knew already if they're brother and sister to Hiccup then they're already her children as well. Nothing else matter if they matter to Hiccup and that they loved him and called him brother, then they're her son and daughter from that very moment that those three had declared each other brother to them.

So even before she really met either of them they'd been already her children. And she'd love and protect and care for them regardless of anything else. She may've to help Una in the physical world. On the other hand she still be there to guide, love and protect her second son even if he remained in the afterlife. She was a mom and nothing was gonna stop her from doing that job regardless of anything else in life or death. Nothing was gonna stop her from being a mom to her three children. Nothing!

So the morning following the dinner with Astrid Valka and Una were up bright and early. As expected Hiccup was still sleeping because with the sleeping potion it wasn't ever sure how powerful it be. They're still trying to figure that out and even though she tried to add less dragon nip it still seemed quite powerful. So they just let him sleep and wake up on his own.

Una was laughing and giggling happily at the table as mother and daughter shared a pleasant breakfast of toast, eggs and boar sausage. It was easy to make toast because you just sliced the bread up and asked the dragons to lightly toast it. They just wish they had something to flavor it up with. It never tasted as great as it could be because they didn't have anything to flavor it up with.

Una was munching on the toast and complaining about that at the moment as her mother gave her a look to say she agreed with her thoughts but not to be rude and eat with your mouth open.

Tossing a few slices of toasts to the dragons they heard a long and loud yawn. Looking up they saw Hiccup and Toothless descending the stairs still very groggy appearing.

"Morning, son. You feeling alright?"

Yawning once more and taking a seat at the table and stuff a whole piece of toast in his mouth he quickly chewed and swallowed before replying back. "It went very well the trust part of the training. Scary at times but it's coming along nicely. Though we did nearly gave Kara a heart attack if it's possible for a Valkyrie to have a heart attack. You two alright?"

"We're fine, Hiccup. And very pleased to know that you and your brother's training together is going so smoothly. How is Toothless doing bonding with his younger sister? He's had plenty of practice with a little brother, but dealing with a sister is an entirely different relationship all together."

"I can't really speak for Toothless and Stardust themselves as I'm not a Dragon Whisperer like Boden is. But from what I can gather from my own observation Toothless is just as good a big brother to Stardust as he is to Nightrainbow and they clearly have their own unique relationship.

Though I think because Stardust is a girl she can be a tad vain when it comes to her appearance and likes to show off her natural attractiveness as well as elegance, but she's nowhere near as vain as Stormfly is. Speaking of Stormfly did Astrid seem up to what I'd ask you to ask her and gang to do? With both the dragons and the village children?"

"She said she'd be more then honored and thrilled to help out with your idea and would spend some of this morning getting everyone else up to speed and tell them where to go and what they'll be doing. Though she'll have to be a bit more intense with the Twins who may've seemed to be getting smarter but might still not get the idea the first time around. So don't worry about it, big brother, Astrid's all onboard with the plan."

"Though she'll have to watch her manners in the future when she does get angry in the future. I understand where she's coming from and what her position in all this is, still it's not really any of her business or the village what we do in the privacy of our own home!"

"Well, Astrid always has had a temper, Mom, and likes to throw battle axes whether it's the weapon itself or her words without really thinking things through when she's mad. She's at least mellowed out some, but I guess some of temper problems remain."

"Speaking of your girlfriend, big brother, she said she be here shortly after breakfast to come fetch me and get a few other kids to help out in the Nursery with me, Nightrainbow, Skullette and Firefang. I just don't know who is gonna be the first few children who will be helping out today but I'm hopefully one of them will at least be Bloodfire!

Well, I'm going to go upstairs to my room to run a brush through my hair quickly and wash my face too. I want to look nice today. Be back down soon. Um…has my hair gotten any longer in all this time? Or is still short as ever?"

"Hair, sweetheart, doesn't grow that much or fast. But it is at least two and half inches longer since the day you're reborn, so it's growing, but slowly. But if you're hoping it's gonna get as long as mine anytime soon, not gonna happen, I'm afraid. Took _years_ for mine to get this long. So it's not gonna get super long anytime soon. But it is a little longer all the same, sweetie."

"Okay, thanks, Valka-mommy. I hope one day it's long enough that we can see how it look in your hairstyle even if it's just for a day. But at least according to Kara I'll never lose my lilac tips. My hair is forever changed by those extraordinary lilacs. Well, I'm gonna hurry and get cleaned up. Be back down in five minutes. Love you!" as she hurried up the stairs.

"It's nice to know she does have a few friends among the children. Though I'm still sorry she had to be bullied first before she made them. I was very outraged to hear about it, and I do understand yours and Una's reasons for not telling me in the first place, Mom. Still I wish she didn't have to suffer like that just to make friends her own age. Having that conversation with Bloodthorn about her son Brimstone wasn't easy to take without wanting to go kill the boy myself. I just hope he's finally learned his lesson about why one shouldn't bully anyone!"

"Well, I did speak the other day about that with his mom Bloodthorn and she says he has been punished a lot for many months now. Though even though he's got his comeuppance, she won't really give him back his freedom till he truly learned his lessons and figures out on his own what's the last thing he's got to do to make up for his misdeeds and proven he's learned and grown. So that's something the little boy will have to figure out on his own if he wishes his true freedom back, I'm afraid."

"What does his mom want him to do to really show he's learned something and has changed for the better?"

"Hiccup, you could probably figure it out for yourself when you're not still drugged up on sleeping potion the answer. But sooner or later Brimstone will realize on his own what is the very last thing he's got do to prove he's learned his lesson and make things right. But that's something he'll have to figure out on his own. I'll just say what he's got to do comes in two parts and neither are easy. Though I'm still not saying what that boy got figuring out on his to win back his freedom. You better go answer the door. I've got a feeling Astrid's gonna be knocking in a few minutes." Valka said as she started to clean up the breakfast dishes to go wash.

Yawning once more and not noticing Toothless was scarfing down a few pieces of toast and sausage that had dropped on the floor, he walked to the door and gave Astrid quite a fright as she was just about to knock!

"Ahh!" clutching her chest in fright, "Don't do that ever again, Hiccup! That scared the crap out of me! Ugh! You okay? That sleeping potion isn't messing you up is it?" she asked cautiously as he let her in.

Wiping the sleepiness from his beautiful dark green eyes he replied. "We're still trying to figure out the correct amount of everything. I think we've pretty much got everything but the dragon nip figured out to perfection. But we're still not completely sure how much dragon nip is needed. You've kept your promise about not letting on about my mom's sleeping potion right?" he yawned once more.

Getting a playful look to her sky blue eyes she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips which got him wide awake in an instant. After a few more minutes of passionate kissing she came out of it and smiled, "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone about your mom's sleeping potion. I did try on her behalf tell the village that it's not anyone else's damn business what goes on inside the Chief's own household and that maybe he is just burned out and needs a little extra rest for a while."

"Well, thanks, Astrid, for at least trying to get the point across that just because Hiccup is the Chief doesn't mean what goes on in his personal life or his own home is the whole village's business to know. We do deserve our own privacy." Valka spoke up appreciatively as she looked up from having her elbow deep in washing a lot of dishes.

"Not a problem, Valka. Where Una? I already told the others where they're working with the village children and surprisingly the Twins got it the first time around. I told Snotlout and Fishlegs they'd be working in the stables with some of the children, and that while Snotlout is to help teach them the lessons and values you wish to bestow upon them, he's not to make them his little slaves during the time he's in charge of them.

I promised him I'd find a way to remove his spleen if he started that kinda of behavior. So I told him he'd better watch it or he can say goodbye one-by-one his body parts! And I do mean it!" Which caused mother, son and their dragons to laugh up a storm.

"What's so funny?" asked Una curiously as she hurried down the stairs and leapt into Astrid's arms knocking the poor girl to the ground as she smothered her with loving hugs. Hiccup cracked a smile and pried his sister loose so Astrid could breathe.

"Wow, you really could kill someone with those hugs you give, Una. I know you love your family and friends, but you don't need chock everyone you love to death!" Astrid remarked as she massaged her throat and got off the ground.

Smiling embarrassingly and looking a bit shameful Una replied, "Sorry about that. I'm just a hugger and I'm one to act on my feelings and show them to the extreme. Stoick-daddy didn't seem to mind me knocking him over once or twice. But then again he was holding me aloft in his chair and we kinda fell over from that. I couldn't really knock him over even he was now a departed soul like I was. It's still more complex than anyone can really explain. All I can say, Astrid, you wouldn't understand how we lived in Valhalla till you get there yourself. All the same sorry for smothering you with my loving hugs." Una apologized.

"It's alright, Una. I'll take your word on the latter subject, but I guess there is nothing wrong with showing how you feel about someone. Just don't try to go overboard with it."

"Alright."

"Well, time for us to go pick up the children I was assigned to take care of. So Snotlout and Fishlegs in the stable with their batch and the Twins in the old arena with theirs. We've only two children to pick up because I asked Firefang how many kids she can handle with a whole bunch of nearly three month old hatchlings and she said for now all the Nursery can handle is you and two others even with me. So for at least this week it will just be you and two other children. But we'll rotate all the children around as time goes by. That was your plan right, Hiccup?"

He nodded and answered, "I want the children to learn the right things that they really need in life. Have good moral values and understand the value of hard work, responsibility and just good important life lessons.

But most of all after learning all that I want them to pick their dragons. Though as we all know you don't just pick the dragon that dragon also got to pick you. So for now I think two little kids with a whole Nursery of three month old hatchlings is about all anyone can take. So have a good time. You behave, Una and please don't you go acting bossy and a know-it-all with whoever ends up being with you in the Nursery.

I want you to be kind, respectful and helpful, but don't act like you know everything or anything like that. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, don't worry, big brother! I'll be super good and I know my place! C'mon Astrid let's go have some fun! Nightrainbow, come on! We can at least while we're in the Nursery see if we can do a hatchling choir!"

"Hold up a minute, sweetheart. You're not leaving without giving me my hugs and kisses," Valka reminded her as she dried her hands and held her arms out wide. Una rushed over to her mommy and hugged and kissed with a vigorous amount of love. All seemed great till Valka yelped and rubbed her left ear.

"What's the matter, Valka-mommy? Did I hurt you?" Una asked confused then a second later she yelped too and held her left ear and almost immediately everyone else dragon and human alike did. As they moaned a second no-one became aware of something blue flitting quickly out the door.

"Must have been some kinda bug that just bit us. Man that hurt! I guess now that it's getting warmer they're coming out of the woodworks and just fancy a blood meal. Ouch!" Valka proposed as she rubbed her left ear which was a bit red as if it had just been bitten.

"Whatever it was its gone now. We've got a lot to do today, Mom. Why don't you try and get the house as uncontaminated as possible so we don't get bedbugs biting us in our sleep? I'll mention that all the houses needed to be thoroughly cleaned if we do have bedbugs. No need for anyone on this island human or dragon to become a blood meal! Not after nearly a year of peace we don't need any blood staining our soil even it's by a bunch of bedbugs!" Hiccup stated as he finished rubbing his own ear.

"Good call, son. I'll pass the message along and get to cleaning. You all hurry to do your duties and Astrid? You're welcome to join us again for dinner tonight if you like."

"Thanks! I'll be there! C'mon, Una we're burning daylight! Let's go!" and with that everyone human and dragon left the house but of course Valka who simply sat down at the table wrote a quick message and got a Terrible Terror off the roof to deliver it to tell the rest of the village they had to do some seriously overdue spring cleaning and make sure it was thorough and got started on with Cloudjumper's help cleaning her own house so no more bedbugs bit them.

The village was so bustling and everyone was so caught up with their busy lives and affairs not a soul noticed that odd tiny light blue thing was following Una and Hiccup around all of Berk.

It followed Hiccup around for about twenty minutes before zooming so fast you'd blink and miss it. It seemed to stay out of sight as it watched the bubbly happy young girl who was singing with her dragon as they hurried to a nearby house that wasn't too far from the Nursery.

This thing watched as Una seemed overjoyed at first as a dark blond haired little girl came out of the house and then looked thoroughly crushed as a slightly older boy came out and gave him a look of fury and disgust. The older fair-haired girl seem to talk to the three children quickly and everyone headed off to the underground Nursery with this blue thing following them.

It barely managed to get inside the Nursery but found a small niche in the shadows of the ceiling to watch and listen to what was going on. All this time this weird little blue thingy seemed very keen on what Una was doing and didn't care for anyone else.

It didn't seem to care at all about how Skullette and Firefang were explaining some things about the Nursery and how to take care of an infant dragon or care as those two other children got down to doing their assigned chores around the Nursery.

It seemed to only care how Una was acting and feeling. It could tell Una didn't like the boy very much and only glared at him but didn't actually talk to him. Even when he attempted to speak to her she just ignored him and went to be with little girl.

At the moment the three young children were with a bunch of Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmare hatchlings. Learning how to give them a bath and make sure that their teeth were well cleaned too.

One of the Deadly Nadders who was the biggest of her clutch was dancing about as the little girl with the pigtails attempted to give her a bath. The Nadder looked a lot like Stormfly, mostly like because this was one of Stormfly's hatchlings hatched back at Snoggletog. It was in fact her eldest of that rookery which had been four eggs all together. Three daughters and one son. This was the first hatched of that rookery.

The only real difference between daughter and mother was this daughter had a large splash of yellow on her face whether her mom's face didn't have that much yellow on it.

Bloodfire was having a joyfully hard time getting her to sit still in the metal bathtub trying to wash her which the two eyed Viking woman was laughing and showing her how to properly bath a baby dragon.

The other Viking girl with the scarlet tip hair was busy helping the boy who didn't seem to be able to bond or make friends with any of the babies. That is until he defend the runt of Hookfang's rookery. His youngest son who looked again a lot like his father but was a different shade of red then his father.

The boy who got mad when some of the other bigger dragons started to pick on the poor small Monstrous Nightmare and took away his toy from him he came right over and shooed them away and seem to scold the other dragons for picking on someone who couldn't defend themselves. So he picked up the small dragon and carried him over to the other side of the Nursery and bathed him no problem and the baby was licking him happily.

Something about seeing that made Una give the boy a weird look as if stunned and in disbelief. She slowly left the girl who was obviously her friend to go over to the boy. The little blue thingy left its hiding place and zoomed closer nipping Skullette's ear and pulled her right pigtail too as it zoomed past.

It hid behind a woven basket and listened to what Una and the boy Brimstone were saying to each other.

"I'll admit I'm very surprised what you just did for Hookfang's son a moment ago."

"What do you mean? Stop licking me already! If you keep at it you make me laugh so hard my spleen will burst! Oh this little guy so covered in ash it's not even funny. Stay in the tub!" Brimstone said as he fumbled around trying to keep the hatchling in the tub. But the Monstrous Nightmare just kept licking him and was trying to crawl all over Brimstone's helmet.

Una laughed so hard she fell over when the little hatchling who was already slippery enough but covered in soapy bubbles and Brimstone trying to catch him fell into the tub with him and she just laughed.

He looked hurt till Una helped him out of the tub and got him a towel. "Thanks. I think I got more soap on me then Ash had already on him. I think I'm going to call him Ash. If he doesn't have a name already I mean."

"Most of the babies have yet to be named. And to me looks like you've found the dragon that suits you and he's chosen you in return. Part of being here and what my big brother ultimate wants is for the rest of the children to learn important things but ultimately find the dragon that is their destined one. Looks like Bloodfire and Stormfly's daughter have bonded quite well too. Take a look over there for yourself." Una gestured behind Brimstone's left shoulder.

So the bully of a boy holding Ash tightly in his arms looked over and saw his little sister giggling like mad as she played with Stormfly's daughter. They're playing tug-of-war with a small rope toy and clearly they'd bonded well.

Bloodfire was as red as her name as she tried to win the game but the pretty little dragon baby wasn't about to the up the fight that easy. Everyone watched as Bloodfire tried to win but then the hatchling let go of the rope and she fell over and knocked over a basket which spilled open and scattered all the babies' toys all over the place.

"Oh! You did that on purpose, Hellfire! But it was great fun! Now you better watch out! I'm coming to get you!" she giggled as she chased the dragon around the Nursery while Skullette and Firefang picked up the toys and smiled. Astrid was busy at this time trying to rein in the rest of the babies and it was just a chaotic mess to laugh and be happy about.

"Looks like Bloodfire has a new friend too. That's nice to see her so happy. She's been so eagerly looking forward to the day she could've a dragon of her own. She was overjoyed when Mom told us last night we'd be helping out in the Nursery for this week. She already had a name picked out if she found her destined dragon. So looks like she found her Hellfire." Brimstone remarked quietly as he hugged Ash closer to him and looked sad.

"You're actually happy she found her dragon, aren't you, Brimstone? You're happy to see your sister smile? Aren't you?" Una said softly so only he could hear her speak. She was giving him a funny look.

"I guess other people's happiness does matter and if she's found a special friend like how your brother has Toothless in his life then I guess finding that one-of-kind bond is worth for everyone to find such happiness. Don't know what that really feels like. To have a true fiend as I've got none. Not that I deserve any," he replied back depressingly as he moved into a dark corner with Ash.

Una watched as Ash seemed to pick up already that Brimstone was unhappy and tried to cheer him up. Just like Nightrainbow did when she was feeling blue. It was clear to her that Ash and Brimstone were meant to be.

"I'd say you've got one friend and you made that friend because of an act of kindness. By defending him from bullies. Which is very ironic as you're the biggest bully on the island and loved to pick on the small and weak, myself included in that. And yet just now you defended the smallest and youngest of Hookfang's children, something I know you wouldn't have done when we first met. So what's changed? What made a bully defend someone else from a bunch of them?"

"I guess I've really seen what I was doing to others and now see it through the others eyes. It's very lonely and just been through a lot these past months. I've sweated a lot of blood but now I shed my own tears. Because I see how happy you and your big brother are and how everyone stood up for you and that everyone likes you. And I'm alone and even on a whole island of humans and dragons I was alone. And I deserved these past months of never-ending torment. You get what you give. I got nothing but months of hard labor and everyone else is happier and I'm just alone."

Una was listening to all this and wondering if this was real or not. She wasn't sure at first but seeing Brimstone actually cry real tears that Ash licked away and watched them cuddle for a moment she seemed ready to believe that it might be possible for even a bully to change his ways. But there was one thing that make it certain and she was waiting for it.

It was at that moment Brimstone did the thing Valka knew he had to do to truly be free again and prove he'd learned his lessons and grown. He put Ash down at his feet and hung his head in shame and looked like he was having a very hard time speaking to Una.

"Loneness is a killer and so is being tormented for no reason other than it is someone's idea of pleasure. But that's not a pleasure someone should seek out. Getting pleasure for others pain well I guess what goes around comes around. I tormented everyone and no-one liked or cared about me. And after you punched me out? Not only did I get what was coming to me for so long but I know even after all this time no one would give me a second chance. For I don't even deserve one. Especially for what I did too you. I'm surprised your brother didn't murder me for what I put you through. If my mom didn't kill me I'd thought my chief would've done it for all those things I did too you and went out of my way too do to you.

You're lucky, Una. No-matter-what wrongs you ever committed you'll be forgiven and get a second chance to make up for them. I won't. No-one gonna give a bully any second chances. And I don't have friends when I need them and I don't have family when I need them either. And worst I did it to myself because I just wanted to control others and didn't care about anyone but myself or my sick sense of pleasure.

I don't even deserve this little dragon who seems to like me. I deserve to be alone for I made that fate for myself. So it's my fault and I've more than deserve these past months of punishment and if I must be punished for all time I will. I accept I made my own ill fate because I was bully. So I do care about this little guy but I don't deserve him. And I guess I won't ever earn anyone's forgiveness. And I know you'll never forgive me and I don't blame you after what I put you through. So I'll just go. Hope Ash finds someone more worthy of him," as he petted the hatchling once and then tried to hurry away with Ash following him.

Una caught Brimstone's wrist and made him look at her. "Apology accepted. That must have taken a lot of courage and a lot of really rethinking and realizing to actually consciously admit to your wrongs and the fact you do realize what you did wrong and who you did it too? And that it came from your heart?

That's what a _real apology is, Brimstone._ When a person who has committed a wrong and they realize on their own what they've done and who've they've done it too and they mean it from the heart not just by their words but by their actions? That's what a real apology is, Brimstone. So you do deserve a second chance and I do forgive you."

He looked stunned and didn't even yelp in pain when Ash starting biting the toes of his boots. "Why? Why would you forgive me? I did everything in my power to make you cry and make you feel like worse than dead. Why do you forgive me? Why even give me a second chance?"

Una looked at the ten year old and picked up Ash and put him into Brimstone's arms and smiled. "My parents and brothers have taught me many things and one thing I've learned in both my first life, my afterlife and what I've learned in this second life is this one important life lesson.

That is life is too short for many things, and holding onto hate and anger is one of them. It kills you both when your heart is beating to when it stops hate and anger remain poison throughout life and death.

Stoick-daddy has regrets on how he treated Hiccup but did his best when he lived to make up for them. Valka-mommy wasn't hated or yelled at by either Stoick-daddy or Hiccup when they discovered her alive and well. My other brother Boden didn't hate the Gods or anyone for the fate we'd when I was in Valhalla. With us being homeless without memories of our lives. Life in afterlife sucked big time before Stoick-daddy took us in.

But my point in all this, Brimstone is this. I've learned from my whole family it's better to have love, compassion and forgiveness in your heart and not to hold onto grudges for all time. Life too short for that and its best to make peace in life so you don't hold onto for all eternity in death.

I've hated you for what you did too me too long. But you just did the very thing to set yourself free and I can set myself free too. It's very easy to hold onto hate and anger for that is doing nothing. _On the other hand_ , Brimstone it's doing something and very hard something to do to by forgiving someone. It's one of the hardest things to do in life. It takes courage and love to do it. So it's not easy at all.

Therefore I accept your admission of guilt as well as your request for forgiveness and I forgive you. It won't be easy to get the others to forgive you as well. Then again, _if you can earn my forgiveness you can earn theirs_.

You can also turn over a new leaf by at least also apologizing to your own sister. That's the first of many steps you need to take. Well second in that you had to apologize to me first.

For if you want to slowly get rid of your guilt then start doing the things to show you've changed. Actions do speak louder than words, Brimstone. But by backing up your words with your actions well that shows you've grown up a lot and have learned a real lesson."

He blinked in surprise and slowly smiled and also cuddled Ash closer to him and felt a good warm fuzzy feeling inside him and it wasn't Ash trying to flame up. He was still a little too young to do that. But all the same it was that feeling of warmth.

"Thank you, Una. So what else do I have to do?"

"Well, again why don't you go apologize to Bloodfire? She's playing with Hellfire while Skullette and Firefang are documenting and putting Hellfire's name into the record books. Small steps. Come I'll show you a few other things," and with that Una lead her former tormentor over to where everyone else was and it looked like things be brighter for the future.

The blue thingy lingered for a moment and then flew so fast out of the door you couldn't even see anything. This thingy lingered around for the rest of the day seeming to eavesdrop on anyone who had something to say about Hiccup and Una's relationship and seemed there was a lot of talking about it that day seemingly because it had been almost a year since Una had been reborn.

So this little blue thingy seemed to pick up quite a bit of info of what had happened these past 11 months and learned a few other things. It was last seen as Una and Hiccup came home holding hands and hugging each other with much love and happiness. As the happy siblings went inside their home and seemed to be the happiest anyone could be this little blue thingy made a strange sound.

Like it was laughing gleefully but looking forward to pain as if mocking them and it was an evil laugh and even though this thing wasn't very big and hadn't been noticed all day by anyone it was clear there was something dark and not right about this blue thing. It laughed evilly one more time and then zoomed even faster till it vanished completely.

When it vanished it looked for a moment that something was ripped. Like it made a hole in world. For it made a sound like a large piece of fabric being ripped apart and though it was a small hole it was like it was ripping for a second the reality apart.

It was revealed a second later that this was exactly what was going on. For what this little blue thingy had done was one way or another torn a tiny hole in between Realms. It'd left the Earth Realm and now was in what appeared to be an ice-covered land of isolation and desolation. No footprints at all and it was just ugly, desolate, cold and pretty much the exact opposite of what things were like in both the Earth Realm or Valhalla. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this place was. It was Helheim the land of the dishonorable dead and the realm of Hel herself! She was pretty much the queen of this land and though as this thingy flit about in the high cold winds it was obvious even with the occasional wicked soul there wasn't much of a party going on. You'd probably go insane just from boredom and not just the harsh weather conditions!

So yes there was some of the malevolent deceased here and there and it was still lifeless and just far cry from anything happy. Valhalla the land of the dead was much livelier then this place. The blue thing approached on the highest point of this land a bizarre castle-like structure that looked like it been made by someone who was deranged as well as not a very good artist or architect either.

The blue thing then flitted into an open window and soon came to what was clearly the main room. It looked even more hideous and not well designed in this room. It was hard to tell if this was meant to be a throne room or a ballroom or a combination of the two. But right now under a frozen blue flame crystal chandelier was Hel herself and she was mad as well…as well hell.

As no two Realms again flowed at the since of time since her defeat had been nearly a year's time by Earth sense of time it seemed it had been twice as long by her Realm's sense of time. And this meant she'd way too much time to dwell and brood on her defeat and it was clear she wasn't the only one brooding on it.

Dagur the Deranged was in the room too and undoubtedly their 'love' had soured shortly after their defeat. They looked pretty much as they did before their defeat. Dagur still wore the same outfit he'd worn when he'd almost killed Una and Hiccup had gone crazy and had tried to kill him for it.

Hel only paused to look at herself in an ice mirror for a moment. She was still an ugly/beautiful woman at the same time. With the right side of her body being a decaying corpse with rotten gangrene green skin and her left side was a beautiful light blue skinned woman. Her long bluish white hair always seemed to be wafting in a non-existent breeze and her azure dress was torn and tattered. It looked like it _could've been_ fashionable and chic at one time, if it hadn't been looking like a mad woman had sewn it without any idea how to sew.

The little blue thing joined many others and seemed to this blue thing which now was taking on a defined shape. It looked a bit like a frozen blue flame being like somewhat impish to be honest and it was clearly female as were the others gathered around watching the daily entertainment. The never-ending duel of both words and physically fighting as Dagur and Hel without anything better to do when you've got nothing but time to do nothing but dwell had gone at each other throats.

It seemed every day when they weren't together they sulked, brooded, and dwelled on their defeat and then spent many hours blaming the other for their bargain ending in failure and that all their plans for revenge and conquest had gone up in smoke and without any hope of getting any of them back!

And they're stuck together as Dagur had sold Hel his soul he was legally speaking her property and they're also stuck to always be together as part of their defeat. The most apart they could be was one in one room and one in the other. But they never could be far apart because of Hiccup's loving sacrifice of true love had cursed them to be stuck together not just in banishment for all time in this Realm but they physically couldn't be far apart because of them wanting to double-cross Hiccup when he had done what he'd done out of love.

Hel and Dagur even after all this time still failed to understand the simple concept of what love really was and why Hiccup had been willing to give up both his life and soul to save everyone but truly wanting to save Una most of all. Since evil never understands simple, pure and good things of life and never will.

Plus also given Dagur had murdered his own father _and_ slaughtered his own sister's adopted family he'd under no circumstances had any genuine love in his body _ever_ and therefore he'd no heart at all as a result he _really didn't understand the truth and power of real love._ For if killing rips the soul apart by forsaking humanity which is love then someone whose never had any love in them would _NEVER_ understand the truth behind it or why people do the things they do for those they love.

So the other impish little creatures watched as the dance played out once more. Hel was trying to look at herself in the mirror and Dagur make a backhand comment and the bickering would start off small then quickly escalate to something worse than Hel try to impale him with her ice nails and he defend himself with his evil looking sword and they just dance this dance till they became exhausted for the day and retreat to the other room to start it over again the next day.

It was very tedious and mundane and just not worth watching anymore. So predictable and just blah! The frozen flame imps quickly talked with the arrival of the new one and smiled poisonously with glee at her news. Then they dared her to give it to Hel. Cocking an eyebrow with a demented look in her dark blue eye the impish creature flew fast got between Hel and Dagur as they both tried to impale the other for the umpteenth time and just seconds before the impalement she burst into a fire blue inferno and the flames blasted them apart and then turned into frozen deadly ice shards.

"Who in the name of Helheim just stopped me from killing this useless bag of bones?! Answer me now!" Hel demanded in a loud and dramatic voice.

"Not like you could kill me, as long as I'm here I cannot die as you've tried it countless time before and it never works," muttered Dagur bitterly under his breath as he began to pick the ice shards out of his bleeding skin. He'd been in Helheim so long and legally Hel's that his blood was no longer red but blue when it's spilled.

"Quiet, fool! Now who dares defy me now?! Whoever you are you'd better have something really well and I mean really good to do what you just did! So talk! Who is it?!"

"Thousands of pardons my beautiful mistress. For one being gone so long and two for interrupting your battle. Though I do think you've done all you can with it and with what I've got to say you'll finally have a reason to crack a smile and maybe even break into song!" spoke a devilish small voice.

"Who is speaking and what news do you bring?"

"It's me Ylva one of your many spies you sent out long ago. I seem to be the only remaining spy who can pass between the Realms undetected and wasn't cursed to remain here after your unfortunate defeat which was nearly a year in Earth's time ago.

Luckily I was in the Earth Realm already when your bargain with this guy was made. Consequently when you're defeated I wasn't banished to stay here with my sisters as well. In view of the fact I was in the one Realm where Odin's powers cannot reach, and since he helped created the Realm of Valhalla and that's where your defeat was, anything he could touch from this side of things either from Valhalla or the other Realms was banished back here. Trapped along with you and this former lover of yours."

"Ylva! I had forgotten about you to be honest. Nothing but hellish rage coursing through my body hard to remember something I did that seems like years ago."

"Who is this Ylva? And what's going on?" Dagur questioned as he pulled the last shard of icefire out of his arm.

Hel glared daggers at Dagur but still felt she might as well explain. "Many eons ago I created out of the blue frozen icefire found in the heart of my Realms these little impish creatures to be my spies and they had the power to make small holes in the fabric of the Realms that kept them apart. So they could pass between the Realms like we did with the Archways before Odin destroyed the last remaining ones and the border towers!

But anyway I sent them out to spy and hopefully collect something that would ultimately help me with my dreams of conquest and revenge. But it was so long ago and with us being stuck like this so long I'd forgotten that not all my spies were forced back here when that stupid little Hiccup ruined everything! Though what or how he did it we still don't know!"

"Well, I don't know and I've never known so don't go blaming me again for it!"

"No need to get riled up, Mistress Hel. I bring some news that will make both of you happy once more. And it comes with the best thing anyone could hope for!"

"What news do you bring me, Ylva? And it better be good!" she snapped as she went over to her frozen ice throne and laid in it in a seductive manner. Even though half her body was an ugly rotten corpse the other half was beautiful so for Dagur at least for him while he was still furious with her as she was with him it still turned him on seeing her looking like that.

People and their hormones and the instinctive desire for sex was every now and then sickening and unexplainable. But even though Dagur was…well deranged, he still was a guy and like any other guy he had his sick but still needed needs and pleasures. As did Hel for even a Goddess like any other living being had basic needs that need to be met and fulfilled.

It was at least true that they did have a natural attraction physically to each other and had adored how their minds thought so much similarly. But their mad love was more about them being caught up in the idea of romance plus just powerful infatuation in addition to being caught up in the moment of insanity then real romance or really falling in love. Which is why when the thing that had caused their mad love in the first place had been taking away it had soured really quickly. For they didn't have the strong real feelings of love to still be in love.

But at the moment that was neither here or there as the listen to the frozen flame imp tell them what she'd learned from spending a little time on Berk. Ylva told them all that she'd learned from spending the last few days on Berk. May not have been very long but it was still long enough to get the juicy news.

She explained that she had learned somehow Hiccup had done something that she herself didn't understand either, but whatever he had done had set things 'right' and then somehow that strange little girl named Una, who had been in possession of the Resurrection Amulet before their defeat had done the impossible, and been reborn! Being the _only soul_ _ever_ to somehow acquire this gift which was now confirmed to never have been given out before!

Though pausing for a second it was clear no-one could figure out why the Gods would've given her the gift of rebirth, which while was possible to give, was still a taboo. Meaning even if they had the power it defied what is part of the universe since the beginning of time. Not to mention they couldn't believe over a thousand souls had unanimously agreed that one little girl deserved to be brought back to life, or that she had passed a test that could never be passed! This was impossible, unthinkable and inconceivable!

But Ylva assured them it was a 100% percent true. She blew into her dainty but clawed hand a bunch small little glowing indigo colored embers appeared in her hand. She threw them up into the air and they burst into flames and then each flame showed a different memory she'd stolen through biting people of the past 11 months of Hiccup and Una's lives together.

Though at least she didn't get any memories of the secret Realm between Realms as it had its own safeguards and protection. So there luckily weren't any memoires of the whole family spending time together in that secret location. There were however at least some memories of them talking about their family members still in Valhalla. As well as some of Una's memories of her time with Stoick and Boden in Valhalla, nevertheless at least the secret of the Realm between Realms was still safe.

As a result at least Hel and Dagur could unmistakably see that Hiccup and Una were _extremely happy_ and that their lives were pretty damn good. This of course made them both more enraged then they'd been all this time since they're defeat and knowing it was this boy and that little girl who had done it too them. But what was so special about them? What made a one legged boy and a little girl with a bad haircut so powerful that they could do such a miracle like they'd done? And that somehow this girl had done the impossible and was reborn?

Well after Ylva finished making her report there was silence for a few moments. Then Hel gave a strange look and seemed to be thinking. She then smiled wickedly and at last spoke and her voice was almost a singing or at least mockingly doing singsong tone.

"Well, we may still be stuck here for all time we cannot change that fact, I'm afraid. Nevertheless we can still have some vengeance! And a little revenge is _always_ worth smiling about! They must feel _so_ _happy, thankful and full of joy and love!_ Makes me sick to my stomach and want to spew! Ugh! Well, they better delight in it for one last night. _Because tomorrow night it won't last!"_

"I don't understand, my lovely lady, but I do recognize your demented but oh so lovely mind is thinking what I'm thinking! It's time for some revenge! But how do we obtain it from this place? As we cannot leave? But even I desire to make them suffer as we have! Therefore what can we do to make that happen, my love?" Dagur looked once more happily deranged which he hadn't been since being banished here.

"I'll explain, my beloved. While this news should be nothing but pain it will soon be both our pleasure. We still at least can have some fun and revenge! And a little revenge is better than none! Still let's sleep on it. In my bed since yours is so cold and I could use some extra warmth tonight, as I tell you my plan. Which I'm sure you can help make a 1000 times better. So shall we retreat for the night into the bedroom, my love?" she asked in a lovesick voice as her ragged azure dress fell just enough to show a little more cleavage.

"I'd be more than happy as that one thing we don't do anymore. Since you've made me sleep in the coldest room since our banishment here. A little body warmth will be so welcomed," he replied in a husky voice.

The demented couple left hand-in-hand to Hel's bed chambers. It looked like for now their mad love had returned as what had sparked the flame in the first place was now rekindled. All the same it would most likely only last if what they desired came true. But it sounded like there be a lot more going on in that bedroom tonight then just keeping each other warm as they plotted one last chance of revenge on Hiccup and Una.

The next day though there was never even a glimmer of sunlight here. The skies were always black and stormy and so definitely not any sunshine here at any time. Made it even harder to be happy as sunlight at least induces some cheerfulness with its sweet golden sunrays of life. That might also explain partially why Hel was so moody and not very joyful if she never even had a single sunny day to take some pleasure in.

Still it must have been somewhat pleasurable for this mad couple as they still looked lovesick and gleeful about not just thought of revenge. So obviously last night had had more than one type of pleasure! Very disturbing actually and hopefully for Hiccup's sake may Una never see how sick and happy this disturbing couple looked. It wasn't something a child should be exposed too at all and love is complex enough when it's true. But love brought on by insanity and evil? It's best to keep the children far away and make sure they never see it even!

So at the moment Dagur actually swooned and did a little dance with Hel who only swooned back and caress his face and sighed happily and then they kissed most passionately. Then she got out of his arms and went to the center of her throne room where a strange design was etched into the icy floor. It was very strange looking symbol that couldn't really be describe anything short of a nightmarish looking snowflake inside burning flames.

Smilingly gleefully she went to center of the snowflake and waved her right hand as it glowed with power. A pedestal rose from the center of the snowflake that had a diamond dome over it. It magically dissolved away and floating inside the diamond dome was a large glowing black ice crystal.

Dagur wrapped his arms around Hel's waist and kissed her neck and then whispered, "And what is this delightfully evil looking crystal, beloved? I can tell already I love it and I don't even know what it is! So please enlighten me," he purred.

"Well, Dagur, every single one of the Nine Realms has a secret or two exclusive to that Realm. Like how we found out the secret of the Valhalla Realm was the Resurrection Amulet. This is my personal secret and one of my best creations that not even that fool Odin knows about. Even his stupid so-called "All seeing eye" can't see this baby! I call it the Black Ice Nightmare Crystal."

"Hmm…sounds delightfully evil. So tell me so my deranged mind can fully imagine the seemingly endless possibilities with this Crystal?"

"Well as you now know it gets very boring here and you needs something to get your kicks out of life. So it took many years more like a whole eon to be exact but I finally created this. The Black Ice Nightmare Crystal.

I can with this Crystal give anyone a nightmare but my nightmares are so much worse and more like curses. As they're of a more magical nature. My Crystal takes my own twisted imagination for a nightmare then it mixes that with the targets own deepest darkest fears and amplifies them to be a 1000 times worse! And these are the most realistic and more than beyond scary then your normal nightmare! I can make them last as long as I want and to whoever I want.

And that person is to curse to have them as long as I want or forever. The only way to really get rid of a cursed nightmare from this thing is to do the impossible and turn the ugly nightmare back into a beautiful dream. But with the kinda nightmares I created no person mortal or god would ever be able to face that type of fear and conquer it."

"So you're saying we can give Hiccup and that little brat who he called his sister nightmares so bad that it should break them apart forever and drive them insane? And maybe so insane they kill each other? Because between your twisted mind and my own I think we can whip up each of them nightmares so bad they'll have to just kill themselves to end the torture!"

"Exactly! I say we start with the child first. That little girl who somehow did something that should never have been achievable by being reborn. Let's first see how she's doing? I may not have a proper Viewing Well like they do in Valhalla so those pathetic goody-goody souls can check in on their loved ones back on Earth. But I did manage to steal some of that magical water to make my own dark and twisted version of it," she explained as she waved her left hand now and a dark twisted grotesque looking iron pot was summoned and placed beside the Crystal.

It was the same water from the Viewing Wells alright. It looked just like how it looked like when Stoick and Boden got their private viewing day and it was clearly hadn't been used so the magnificent color of one that's enchantment was used frequently wasn't there it was that unattractive strange green color.

Singing her own twisted melody and she clearly was no more a good singer then she was an artist as she couldn't carry a tune to save her immortal life. It took all the self-control Dagur had not to cover his ears and tell her to shut up.

But the water bubbled for a few moments before showing them the happy Haddock family. For spilt second they saw that Hiccup and Toothless were already asleep. Then it changed to where Valka was currently tucking Una into bed and even was making sure that rainbow colored dragon was cozy as well. They couldn't hear what was being said but their eyes showed great love and happiness.

Una smiled happily as her mother finished singing a song which they guessed must have had some significant to her the way she sang it even if they couldn't hear anything. Una yawned and smiled once as she fell into a content slumber. Her mommy kissed her forehead and they could at least read her mommy lips say the words "I love you my daughter and your big brother loves you even more. Sweet dreams, my precious daughter." The room soon took a rainbow glow from the glowing rocks in a box on the girl's nightstand.

"Ugh! I'm gonna stick my finger down my throat that is so grossly sweet and disgusting! I'd like some carnage and bloodshed! This is so sickly sweet how does one stand it! We're Vikings! Warriors! And these damn fools are acting like it is all sunshine and rainbows! Ugh! Worse than my father's lack for proper Viking warrior mindset! Ugh! He was again far too soft and kindly! We're the Berserkers we lived for carnage and all he wanted was to be peaceful and kind! Ugh!" Dagur spat at the floor in disgust as he remembered how much he hated his father.

"Well, that's about to change isn't it? So we come up with our own nightmare, it will then mix with her darkest deepest fears and then my Crystal makes it amplified to the max. So let's first imagine our own nightmare and let the Crystal's magic absorbed that. So think of the most twisted, scariest and most deranged thoughts you can, Dagur!" as they held hands and closed their eyes and let their deranged twisted minds wander a bit and then they glowed a dark purplish black and then that energy was transferred from their minds into the Crystal.

The Crystal became engulfed in a strange burning black icefire now as they gave it life. Now the magic was for a split second surrounding Una's sleeping body reflection in Hel's small Viewing Well. Then after a moment the Crystal went crazy as it burned brighter than the sun and Hel looked delighted.

"Alright the Crystal taken our nightmarish thoughts and discovered the darkest fears of this child and now its mixed together and gonna be amplified to its worst. The very worst it can be. Now we simply send it to her and enjoy the show from this point on," as they laughed insanely as the Crystal pulsated and combining it with the magical water stolen from a Viewing Well the nightmare now slowly entered Una's mind and it began to play out in her mind eye's.

" _Hiccup stood over a body that laid motionless on the ground beneath him, Inferno in his left hand._

 _Una looked on in bewilderment what was her big brother doing? When she got a closer look at the body she screamed. It was her body. Her flesh was burned and seared. Her blood was also burned black. The stench that filled the air made Una's stomach churn._

 _"Look at what you made me do, Una." Hiccup breathed, his voice sounded the same but different all at once._

 _"Big brother?" Una asked in a frighten tone. Hiccup rocked slowly back and forth on his heels and toes, giggling like a little kid. "Big brother what happened?"_

 _Hiccup stopped and slowly turned his head to face her. His face was covered in crimson blood that little by little drizzled down his face. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. His normal happy emerald green eyes were a cold heartless jade. His good nature had vanished from the warmth they once held. All she could see and feel was an unforgiving chill of ice and death._

 _"You made me do it, Una. You made me kill you," he replied and began laughing all over again._

 _Una looked on at him in fear. "W-what I do?"_

 _Hiccup continued giggling as he waved Inferno around. "What did you do? Hahaha, what did you do?" he said as he tilted his head to lay on his shoulder. His eyes slowly changed from jade to crimson red. "You know what you did you little brat! You're the one that did it...ha-ha I watched you do it!"_

 _Una whimpered as tears fell from her cheeks. "What did I do?!"_

 _Hiccup glared at her his bloodstained face scrunched up in unmistakable unbridle anger and irrepressible fury. "How about that? Hahaha you still don't remember what you did to me? To everyone? Hahaha!" His eyes turned from crimson to hollow solid black. "You killed them, you killed everyone, but you didn't kill me no...I was the only survivor and I killed you. Hahaha! But you're still here...ha-ha and you will die over and over until you never come back. I put all my love into you and now it was for naught. Now DIE!"_

At that moment Una's scream of bloody murder did the impossible as she awoke from her cursed nightmare. Her screams of terror forced her brothers apart and unknown to her and the family, even Hel and Dagur who were really enjoying the cursed nightmare they gave her didn't realize this. Because the nightmare was cursed, and Una's gift of second sight as well as her intense fears from the nightmare she had unintentionally sealed off the secret Realm between Realms. Which was extremely unlucky for the family and unknown bonus to Hel and Dagur's revenge as they didn't realize they're keeping the family apart.

Well if Boden, Stoick and Kara were frighten and worried in Valhalla _it was nothing_ compared to what happened on Hiccup's end of things went he was jolted wide-awake by Una's screams.

"UNA!" he cried his heart pounding as he bolt out of the bed so fast he was a blur and dashed into Una's bedroom. Unfortunately he was running so fast that his metal leg got caught in the rug in front of her bed and he fell down crashing into the nightstand hitting his head as he fell. He also knocked over and broke some of the rocks used as Una's nightlights.

She was breathing fast and hard and the room was all but black again with only a red glowing rock still glowing so it looked like blood and she screamed again as Hiccup got off the ground and a thin trickle of blood was coming down his from where he hit his head.

"Una! Calm down! Calm down!" he cried but it wasn't till their mother came into the room with a candle and Toothless did a harmless plasma blast out the window to really light up the room. Una looked deathly white and was just showing being scared out her mind.

"Una! Una, sweetheart, what's the matter?! Oh, Hiccup?! What did you do?! You're bleeding! What's going on?!" Valka demanded in an anxious voice as she looked from her son to her daughter and back again in a full panic and anxiety.

"I hit my head on Una's nightstand when my metal leg got caught in her rug. I just want to see what she was screaming about. Because one way or another that scream of hers forced me out of the Realm!" he explained quickly as Una was still gazing at him in total terror.

"Get away! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me, Hiccup! I don't want to die again!" she whimpered as she dove under the covers trembling with uncontainable terror. Even Nightrainbow was now trying to calm her down for she had also succeeded in waking him up. Alas though it seemed nothing was gonna calm her down from this intense fear.

For a few minutes Una didn't let anyone near her or let them touch her but slowly she emerged from under the blankets. She calm down some as she felt Hiccup's loving warm arms embrace her and her mommy also scooted onto the bed and hugged her soothingly too.

Nightrainbow was asking quickly to his brother what had happened and Toothless gave a short version of what had been going on in the Realm and that somehow Una's scream had done something unforeseen.

"Una, it's alright. No-one is going to harm you and I never do anything to hurt you. You know I'd never harm a hair on your head, you know that right?" Hiccup tried to console her, but she looked still petrified at whatever was scaring her.

"Una, tell us what made you scream? It won't go away unless you tell us what got you so scared?" Valka did her best to comfort her daughter and gave her some water to drink. Una finally seemed to be calming down and though she was still white as death she started to talk.

"I had a dream…I think it was one of my special ones… but this wasn't a good one. I saw in my dream…Hiccup….Hiccup…Hiccup had murdered me! I was looking at my own bloodstained corpse and he was laughing like some mad person and his face was covered in blood and his eyes were blacker then Toothless and I was being murdered!" she finally whimpered and she started to bawl her eyes out like she'd never stop crying.

Everyone was stunned for a few moments and then both Valka and Hiccup spoke. "You had a nightmare, Una. Just a very bad dream. Nothing more nothing less. It wasn't a special dream. You know your brother never kill you. Why would you think that he would? You know he loves you more than anyone else. Why even think for a second this was a special dream?"

"I know you said in your nightmare my face was covered in blood but it's just an unfortunate coincidence that I hit my head is all. I came rushing in because I was worried that someone was harming you. I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that, Una. I love you. I love you so much I can't put into words how much I love you."

"But I've never had a dream like that before and it was the most realistic thing I've ever dreamed! I swear I could smell my own burned flesh and heard you laugh so insanely as clear as you're speaking now," she whimpered as she buried her face in his chest and was crying harder then she had ever cried.

"Shush…it's alright, Una…it's alright. It was just a nightmare that's all. Nothing gonna hurt you now. I won't let anyone or anything ever hurt you. I promise." Hiccup vowed as he hugged her tightly.

"Everyone has nightmares and there is no logical reason for them other than every now and then we have bad dreams, Una. It wasn't a special dream. Alright, sweetheart? I'm going to go get some medicine and clean that cut on your forehead up, Hiccup. I'll be back in a moment."

Una finally calm down when Valka returned and cleaned Hiccup's cut and put a small bandage on it. But it was obvious she was still too scared to go back to bed. Even if they had convinced her for the moment it wasn't a special dream but a really bad nightmare. And it was also obvious that Hiccup needed to go get some more glowing rocks from Lover's Bloom as the ones in the nightlight were badly damaged and didn't give off that soothing rainbow glow anymore.

"C'mon, Una. Till I can make you a new nightlight you'll be sleeping with me in my bed again. C'mon, sis. Let's get some sleep," as he picked her up and carried her back to his room. They did fall asleep but it was clear even though Una was safe with her brother she wasn't really sleeping peacefully.

Back at Hel's ice palace she and Dagur were more happy they any evil person could be. They bide their time before picking the perfect moment to give Hiccup his nightmare. For now seeing how scared Una was and that even though Hiccup had comfort her for the moment they knew little by little that would stop working. So revenge was definitely going to be sweet and even sweeter when you draw it out as long as possible.

Valka was up long before her children the next day as she was just as worried as her husband was in Valhalla. Plus by some unidentified as well as unexplainable reason she was sensing the truth of some of what was going on. Not that she knew about what Hel and Dagur were attempting to do to her family. That she was clueless as her husband and second son were about.

However, she _did know_ in her heart that that Realm had been sealed off temporary, because even despite the fact she hadn't been told it by Kara, still being a mother and being rather very intuitive all on her own, she just knew it without having a logical reason for it. She just _knew_ it in her heart that her departed loved ones couldn't reach them and nor could they visit them because the Realm been sealed off.

It was also such a terrible shame to happen today of all days! For the reason that she'd also sensed Boden was calling for her to comfort him and help him at the moment. Even though she was _tremendously concerned_ about her daughter she did know her second son needed her too. Above and beyond everything else she was already feeling insider hear heart and soul that morning before it was even close to sunrise she knew something else too.

Her heart and soul told her that Stoick and Boden were also _incredibly concerned and distraught too_. Though it was much worse than that, for without being there to see it or even being told she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Boden was probably even more of a wreck at the moment.

While again it's pretty much impossible to pin down the different days and flow of time between Realms the family already had at least figured out when the ceremony of opening the Dragon Souls Sanctuary was by Earth's time stand point, and that was today!

So her second son was in desperate need of her at that moment to comfort him and ease him and that things would be fine. She walked over to the fire pit where she could see in her mind's eye that's where Boden was at this very moment in the Spirit House. So she bent down and hugged the air as if she was hugging him and whispered the words a mother needed to say to her child when they needed her most. Feeling as if he was hugging her back she knew she'd done her job for at least one of her children right for now.

Now it was about helping her other children out and that be no easy task. A parent's job was most likely one of the hardest job there would ever be in life or death. As once you're a parent that job never ends regardless if you got a pulse or not. But for Hiccup? These past 11 months learning many things of many different jobs. From his birthright job of being Chief, but still also keeping his other relationships with his friends and his true love were all vitally important.

Nevertheless the most important job he was still learning was the one that matter most to him and that was being a real brother to his sister and he'd done a great job at it so far! However above all the other things she was feeling she knew right now that their love for each was being tested but from who or what or what was to happen she didn't know. All the same _something was gonna happen_ and she just prayed they'd a strong enough bond to overcome anything that might threaten it.

"Is everything alright, Mom? You look like….well I can't actually find the words to describe how you look. I've never seen you look like this before nor have I seen anyone look like how you look at the moment." Hiccup asked quietly to her as he came downstairs with Toothless.

"Hiccup, where is Una? You didn't leave her alone did you?!"

"She's right now still in my bed, she said she needed a few moments to deal with the fear before coming down for breakfast. Nightrainbow trying to sing her favorite songs to cheer her up but it's not doing much good."

"Well, then I'll tell you what I know just don't ask me how I know. I just know this is the truth even I've no way of proving it or explaining how I know these things. But for now we won't be able to get together in the Realm for it has been sealed off. Not forever but I think till Una truly deals and overcome this paralyzing fear we won't be able to get in."

"If that's true and I feel it is in my heart, then that really bad. Una really wants Dad and Boden right now and we can't tell her she won't be able to see them or Kara for an unknown amount of time. We can't make her feel more awful and then fill her with guilt on top of her fears. That's really gonna make things worse."

"I'm sure your father and brother agree and feel it too, Hiccup. But they're more preoccupied today with the ceremony opening the Dragon Souls Sanctuary in Valhalla today. Which is by some miracle is the only day we could pin down between both locations with this impossible difference in time."

"So what's the rest of the bad news?"

"I've just got a really bad feeling that only more bad things are to come and it's gonna happen to you and Una. I've had that feeling since seeing the terror in Una's eye last night. Though I suggest for Una's sake a day alone with you and away from other people might help her settle down some. Because that nightmare was almost as traumatizing as her original death and imprisonment in the Spirit Cavern.

So you should spend the day and maybe even the night in her tree house. As only four people know about it. You and I and Skullette and Firefang and we won't let anyone discover it or bother you all day. The village can take a hike and look after itself for a while. We're dealing with a family crisis right now and that should come first."

"Well, try telling that to the village, Mom, but I do agree. Family comes first and I know Una needs me now more than ever. I'll tell her to gather a few things and we'll go spend the day in her tree house and even sleep in it if we must. But what about replacing her nightlight? I don't mind her sleeping a few nights with me but we still need to get more rocks to make a new nightlight."

"Can't you ask Astrid to go get them? As I suspected that those rocks came from wherever your twos secret hideaway is. If you explain to her we're dealing with a family crises I'm sure she could go get some."

"Well, I guess I can ask her to go to Lover's Bloom for me. Oh! No! I just let slip what we call it! She'll kill me!"

"She's not gonna get mad over you telling me what you _call_ your hideaway as long as you don't _tell me where it is_ , son. But go speak to her quickly and I'll get the food you'll need to spend the day in the tree house alone ready okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Toothless lets go buddy! Quick by silently!" as the Night Fury nodded and they took off as fast as they could be as quietly as they could. It was a good thing that it still was very early and not yet predawn so they still had enough darkness to hide them.

They landed behind Astrid's house and Toothless made sure Stormfly kept quiet. He kept her busy and quiet by asking about how she felt about her daughter Hellfire bonding with Bloodfire. While the dragons conversed quietly Hiccup slipped inside the house like a ghost and put a hand over Astrid's mouth so she wouldn't scream when he woke her. She was still pissed off being awakened at four-thirty in the morning, but he quickly explained what was going on.

Like his mom predicated, Astrid wasn't mad at all about him telling his mom the name of their hideaway. She even gave him permission that he could at least tell his family where it was, but no-one else in case some emergency popped up and they needed to be rescued.

Kissing her on the forehead he explained again that Una had had a very traumatic nightmare and really need him right now. So he was gonna find some place to spend the day with her alone.

Astrid asked what did that mean for the village as a Chief can't just abandoned his people. Hiccup replied as far as he and his mom were concerned at the moment the village could take a hike and try and help itself for once and let him help his family out.

Astrid then asked what he wanted her to really do that concerned Lover's Bloom, so he told her to find as many of the best and most colorful glowing rocks she could find and the bring them back so he could make a new nightlight for Una. Astrid kissed him to show she'd do it and the couple walked outside where Toothless and Stormfly finished their conversation.

Though it looked like Stormfly had said something to Toothless that made him a bit sad and like it was something that secretly bothered him, and he acted like it was an issue that didn't. But undoubtedly the Nadder had touched a nerve in the Night Fury. With one more passionate kiss the riders and their dragons took off in different directions. Although it almost looked like Toothless was crying when he saw Hiccup kiss Astrid, despite the fact he'd seen it a thousand times before. But this time it looked like a part of his heart was breaking.

Things went as smooth as possible. They did spent the whole day playing and enjoying each other company in the tree house and though Una was still clearly was shaken up by her nightmare she was still happy that her brother took time out just for her.

All this of course was being watched by Hel and Dagur in Hel's twisted version of a Viewing Well. Which could sometimes pick up sound of speech and other times nothing. So they didn't hear what had been said inside the house between mother and son, but could make out some of the things said in the tree house.

It was getting dark out and the moonlight was glistening outside painting the leaves a beautiful silver, and inside the tree house Hiccup was busy telling Una her favorite bedtime story. The story of Breakneck Bog which she never got tired of. They're spending the night together in the tree house and both of them snuggling close together.

He'd taken the spare nightlight box off the shelf and placed it in the center of the room so they did have some rainbow light. Then he set up their sleeping space. By some nice big fluffy pillows that Skullette and Firefang had extra from the Nursery for them to lay their sweet heads on to rest. Then to make sure they stayed nice and warm while they slept side-by-side he covered them in a large warm fur blanket that was in fact their father's spare fur cape.

Hiccup had known his father had had at least three fur capes total and tonight he was using one of them as a blanket. The other one was what their mom actually used as a blanket so her husband warmth and love was always covering her.

Holding hands and wrapped up in a warm embrace with their father's loving warmth sheltering and protecting them brother and sister were soon asleep. Well for the first few hours it was perfect and both slept contently. But of course Hel and Dagur didn't want this "perfectly perfect" happy moment to last.

So as Una snuggled closer to her brother and was smiling contently they activated the Crystal again and once more that deadly cursed nightmare began to little by little eat away Una's sanity and also making her really question if this was a special dream or not.

She did wake up screaming again but not loud enough to wake up anyone but Hiccup and their dragons who had been sleeping below together. Una looked even more traumatized and Hiccup did his best to calm her down all over again but Una was just getting more and more terrified.

This quickly took a toll on everyone. Three nights in a row Una had that nightmare and it got quickly to the point she didn't want to sleep ever again. It was good with her being sleep deprived and when Astrid asked why they didn't just give her the sleeping potion to knock her out and said it should give her good dreams Valka was firmly against it.

When Astrid asked for the reason why in the politest manner she could Valka explained that the potion wasn't designed or intended to be taken by child. It was for only people over the age of thirteen and up as her own mother told her it was too dangerous otherwise. So they couldn't even force Una to sleep and it was clearly apparent that Una really need to sleep but was way too terrified to.

So on day four of this nightmare week Una was clearly having trouble functioning. She was trembling and having a hard time concentrating and had bloodshot and dark circles under her eyes and it was making everyone very upset.

She was attempting to play with her blocks whilst her family and Astrid talked quietly about what could be done to get rid of these nightmares and get her to sleep again.

"We've got to do something. I don't think she can take another two nights without properly sleeping. But she's so scared she won't sleep and we've tried everything! I don't know where this nightmare came from or why it won't go away, but we got to do something!" Hiccup whispered with panic in his voice.

"I don't know why she dream in the first place you'd kill her, son. But I think it's not going away because she's too focused on it. We need to get her to focus on something else and if she can get it out of her conscious mind maybe it will leave her subconscious mind."

"Agreed, Mom, but how?"

"Maybe getting her off Berk again will do the trick. It worked on the camping trip we took months ago. A change of scenery and just the peace and tranquility of nature did her a world of good. If she was away from where some of the anxiety is causing part of this nightmare, maybe getting away for a few days will help her deal with it."

"That does sound like a good idea, Astrid. But where can I take her that will help her out?" Hiccup asked as he glanced at her as she was still shaking trying to stack the blocks.

"You should stay here, Hiccup. You've got a responsibility to the village. I can take her somewhere with Ruffnut again. Perhaps go back to Marrku's Cove?"

"No, Astrid, it's got to be the two of us. She's dreaming of me for a reason and I can't help but feel I've got to help her overcome whatever deeply buried fear is fueling this nightmare. Some part of this nightmare had to come from deep down inside of her and its concerning me, so I've got help her overcome it. It's something we've got to do together and alone. Mom, tell her!"

"I believe he's right, Astrid. This is something that they've got to work out together. It's something about them and they need to face it and deal with it together." Valka agreed and the way she said it with such convection there was nothing more to say on the subject of Hiccup and Una going off alone.

"Alright, you've both got the point across. I get it crystal clear. But before we figure out where you'll go as you can't go the Marrku's Cove because it's cursed to keep men off it, you need to think of somewhere else to go.

Though more importantly is whose gonna take care of the village while you're gone? It's still exceptionally difficult to get the villagers to understand that this is a personal family crisis you two are dealing with that does demand your full attention. Because I can say truthfully despite my best efforts to get the people to understand, they still haven't fully accepted the fact that their Chief has more important obligations then just running the village.

So the question remains who is gonna take care of Berk while you're gone for an unknown amount of time? Since we've yet to figure out where you're going with Una? And it's gonna be ugly you know that right, Hiccup?" Astrid spoke as she moved her right hand over his left and squeezed it tightly and they smiled.

"There is something I've wanted to do for a long time with Una. But never had the time or an opportunity simply because everyone here demands my attention and time. Again other then I'll say Skullette, Firefang, you and the rest of our friends have had enough of a realization and clarity to understand that _I do have_ a life and people that matter to me, then just my job of running the village."

"You'd really think _they've realized that_ on their own after what nearly happened five months ago when Una nearly died again! When Hiccup got so busy he unintentionally ignored and neglected Una, which lead to her trying to get his attention by putting herself in danger and he had to save her life in midair.

 _That_ _alone_ should've been enough of a wakeup call for the whole damn island! Plus remembering the fact that Hiccup is still just a kid _and_ he's got a lot more to do then take care of a village that every now and then needs to solve its own stupid damn problems _and more importantly learn to help themselves on_ _occasions_!" retorted Valka in hostile rage as they all remembered what nearly happened those five months ago.

"I totally agree with you, Valka, and if this is a foreshadowing of what's to happen to me when Hiccup and I eventually tie the knot, I'm glad I'm getting a heads up from you now, then learning it the hard way. So thank you for that at least," to which her future mother-in-law smiled lovingly and graciously to know her son had a great love and she was gonna understand what she was going to be committing to one day.

"Well, thanks for both your support and love in this matter, Astrid. For what I'm deciding to do right now I know I can trust you and Mom do to something important while Una and I are gone on our flight trip."

"Flight trip, son? What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I've desired and Una's begged before for this, but she's wanted badly to see some of the locations from her bedtime stories. The stories I've always told her are my own past adventures. The ones I've lived and the adventures we've all shared together.

Her personal favorite is Breakneck Bog. She never fails to laugh and smile when I get to the part where you had to guilt trip everyone, Astrid, into staying to help me get Mom's gift back from the Smoldering Smokebreaths. She loves that part the best besides the ending of course."

Astrid giggled at the memory of that particular adventure, "So what are you saying? You want to take her to some of the locations of those stories? Not too many of them were safe or ever safe if you think about it. We're lucky many times to escape with our lives with the dangers we faced week after week."

"I know that some places are really out of the questions. But still we can fly over some of them that might be too dangerous and go to the ones that are safer than others. We might be gone at least ten to twelve days at most. Still this is something she's really wanted and I've wanted to do. This might be the only thing to help her slowly deal with whatever is causing their horrible recurring nightmares. Unless you've got a better idea?"

"Nope, I don't and I don't think your mom's got one either. So okay, flight trip it is! We'll help you get all you need for at least two weeks off the island. But still begs the question, who will take care of your job as chief while you're gone, and whose gonna be stuck trying to explain why the Chief is in the village's mind abandoning his people and shirking from his duties to help someone who shouldn't be that important?" Astrid inquired as they jumped.

Una's block tower had fallen and she had jumped back too in fright and knocked over a lot of pots and pans in the process and was trembling. Toothless and Nightrainbow hurried over to comfort and sooth her and both were licking her and cuddling her.

"I'm leaving you and Mom in charge and the rest of the gang can help out too. So for while I'm gone you and Mom get the final word, but everyone else? Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins will do their part as the Emergency Berk Council. I think maybe Una's help out enough will all of them that the power I'm about to bestow to them won't go to their heads and abuse it. We'll talk about it quickly behind closed doors. Mom?"

"Yes, Hiccup? I already know what you want me to do. Start getting together all the things you'll need for this flight trip and make sure I pack something of each family member even your father and something that can remind her of your guys other brother Boden so she'll have at least some family items to protect her. I'll get straight on it. So you go tell your friends what they are to do and I'll get started on what I've got to do. But I'm gonna first give Una a bath and see if the hot water will calm her down some to relax a bit. So you hurry and do what you've got to do and we'll have everything ready for you to leave before fist light tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom, Thanks! C'mon, Astrid let's go get the gang and go someplace private too talk. I don't know if it should be Riker's Valley again or some place in the woods, but it's got to be somewhere far away from the village and a quiet place so no-one bothers us! Let's go! Toothless? I know you don't want to leave Una right now but Nightrainbow will handle it for now. We'll be back soon enough okay, bud? We've got to go!"

So Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons took off to get their friends and find a safe and isolate place to talk. Valka did give Una a very soothing warm bath that at least relaxed and soothed her a little. She still really won't sleep but Valka let her sit in her lap for a while and hummed "Dancing and Dreaming" to her and she did kinda nod off. Nightrainbow curled up right beside her and looked like he was determined to keep her safe.

For some mysterious reason Una was able to at least get a short nap in without having the nightmare again. The reason for this was at the moment Hel and Dagur had fallen asleep themselves from them being up too long too. They hadn't rested in four days either from enjoying their revenge too much. So they're burned out and were sound asleep on the ice cold floor of Hel's throne room.

As a result at the moment Crystal wasn't activated at the time. So for one lucky night after four days of suffering a cursed nightmare Una was able to get some sleep. Though her family knew she just got lucky and that nightmare was sure to return until she dealt with her own inner fears.

The next morning two hours before even being close to daybreak Hiccup was finishing loading the supplies with his mom's help to take with them on their trip. He had the map he'd been working on for years now safely tucked inside his armor and had shown his mom the flight path they'd be taking and that he make sure nothing bad happened to either him or Una.

She was still worried and want him to promise if he wasn't back in the promise time she could send out a search party for him. He promised and they hugged and kissed. Then she gave him a fur wrapped bundle. It was again Stoick's spare fur cape also bundled inside was small piece she'd torn from her armor to be with them. To represent Boden in the bundle was a quick doll she'd made of him. He knew this was very important and made sure that was the most secured thing tied down.

Una came outside and though was still severely sleep deprived getting a short nap in at least made her awake enough that they could at least get to their first stop without any trouble. He really want to make sure she got to spend at least two days at Dragon's Edge. But they had many other stops first to make.

Una hugged her mommy tightly and got hugs and kisses, but before they're about to take off they got a surprise. The gang quickly showed up and panted for they'd obviously ran so fast and not use to being up this early it hadn't been easy to make it. They had promised to run the village right and even Snotlout and the twins had promised not to do silly things and make demands or anything of that nature.

They really did understand what was going on and really understood more than anyone other Skullette and Firefang all the points that Valka had pointed out for her family.

"You guys here to see us off? Or try and persuade me to stay?" he asked and they all shook their heads finally having caught their breath. "We wanted to wish you good luck and safe travels on your trip." Fishlegs spoke first.

Then Tuffnut spoke. "We promise we'll do a great job of what you ask of us in your absence Hiccup. You can count on all of us. We won't do anything to hurt Berk or its people we swear on your father's soul on that one."

"Yes, in the name of Stoick the Vast we all will do what we can to help you and your family out while you're gone. We just couldn't let you leave without something to protect you and help you out while you're gone as we all know it's a dangerous world outside of Berk. Our past adventures prove that point all too well." Ruffnut said truthfully as she gazed fondly at Una who was touched that the gang had come to see them off.

"So we put together a care package of extra supplies and things you'd need for the trip. So hope it helps and we'll be waiting and praying for your safe return. Don't worry Berk is in safe hands, Hiccup. We promise!" Snotlout assured him as he handed them the care package which everyone had pitch in to get the stuff they need. Both siblings thanked their friends graciously and Una hugged everyone even Snotlout and all Astrid could offer was a quick kiss to both of them.

With that the watched as the four siblings two human and two dragons took off into the dark early morning skies and flew off as fast and silently as they could. The weather was favoring them as was the wind and knowing how much love and support they had back home things looked promising.

The first three days of the trip went alright. They visited a few locations from some of Hiccup's earliest adventures which he deemed safe. Which including the island where they had meet Gobber's Boneknapper and the island the dragons use to go too to lay their eggs and passed by Dragon Island which was a much happier place with the death of the evil Red Death.

Una was thrilled and happy and Nightrainbow was also enjoying seeing some of the places his brother told him about when he was singing to him his own bedtime stories. They did stay away from the more dangerous locations like they didn't actually land on Changewing Island, however they did fly over it from a safe distance and he pointed out where they'd saved Scauldy, and did the same thing for Eel Island having no desire to repeat the experience of Toothless getting sick from accidently eating one.

By the end of day three of the trip they'd just flown by Fireworm Island and Hiccup was hoping to save the Dragon's Edge for last and spend at least a few days there. It be a real treat for Una simply because he hadn't gotten around to telling her many of his adventures connect to that place yet. So he was hoping to surprise her with it.

However they never made it to Dragon's Edge. Una still wasn't sleeping properly and hadn't for still for several days so she was still showing signs of sleep deprivation. By being weak, shaking and sometime having hard time staying focus. At least she had still been able to tell what was real what wasn't. That was about to change. On day four of the trip after spending the night on a small uninhabited island and telling her a few exciting tales of the islands and dragons he had found beyond the Archipelago and pointing out on the map where they'd be going next something very bad happened.

After being passed out themselves for four days Hel and Dagur had finally woken up. They quickly used the magic of the dark Viewing Well to rewind and get caught up on what they'd missed when they'd been passed out. They saw to their disgust Hiccup and Una seemed to be doing alright and still happy. Though Dagur did notice that Una was still clearly shaken and not doing completely well.

Hel also noted that they were clearly not on Berk and clearly far away from home. So their revenge could be completed soon and best of all if they did succeed in not only shattering Una and Hiccup's bond, but also drove them so insane that they'd kill each other than no-one back home would ever know what happened to them. Furthermore it'd break all of Berk and Hiccup's loved ones. So that was going to _be a great deal_ of agony, anguish and suffering with broken hearts and tremendous everlasting guilt. All which is _the perfect_ recipe for ultimate revenge!

So they immediately evoked the Crystal's power and made it go to its zenith. And it was so powerful Una was immediately affected by its powers. She was one minute looking happily at the beautiful cyan painted heavens with the sparkle ocean below being a radiant shade of royal blue. It was peaceful, beautiful and it was perfect.

She turned to smile at her brother and shrieked deafeningly. Just turning her head everything became rapidly distorted and changed violently. The cyan heavens above were now an eerie black and the ocean below was now as black and thick as tar.

Hiccup was looking at Una concerningly and trying to ask what the matter was and why was she screaming. But all she saw and heard was that spine-chilling sadistic voice and his beautiful emerald eyes were black and soulless and his sexy features were stained with bright red fresh blood.

In her crazed state of mind she was so irrational and panicked she scared and inadvertently caused Nightrainbow to fly far off course with Hiccup and Toothless trying to catch up to them and get them back on course. But they're flying so erratically that they all soon became lost and wandered to where the map be useless and before long flying over an unidentified island.

Toothless was doing all he could to calm down his brother so Hiccup could get close enough to grab Una and get her on his back. But it wasn't working out too well. Toothless managed to stop Nightrainbow flying any further off course by firing a plasma blast and he stopped in midair and Toothless was trying to talk him down. But now they're by the bay of this mysterious isle which if they'd been paying attention looked exceedingly different and uninhabited from first glance. But it turned out not to be uninhabited. True the landscape as well as the flora on this island were odder in addition to unlike anything else from any other island they'd ever visited in their lives. On the other hand there was one inhabitant, _only one_ and when Toothless fired that plasma blast right above the island it woke up this inhabitant from their slumber.

The inhabitant gazed upward at the beautiful sapphire heavens above inquisitively trying to figure out what was making the racket above their lonely island. An island so isolate this creature had never really seen anyone human or dragon before in their entire life.

Quickly climbing a bit to get a better position from their rocky nest on a small outcrop of rock, this lonesome individual continued to look up with great curiosity at the airborne spectacle above their home. It was attempting to make sense of what was going on above, however the creature sadly didn't truly understand what was going on.

 _However, it did seem very interested in Toothless._ For as soon as the creature's attractive silver eyes saw him and watched him for a few moments they became almost immediately filled with a peculiar look, a rare but peculiar look. This look only happened once maybe every ten lifetimes but when one has it you know you are witnessing a rare but true miracle that doesn't happen every day! For this creature's silver eyes showed the look of someone who had fallen in love at first sight!

And when you fall in love at first sight you're going to do everything you can to protect that person you love even if you don't have a clue what the hell was going on. As a result this creature took off super-fast and then everyone stopped for a moment because they heard a sound coming towards them that only one person ever could make and that was Toothless himself. It was the sound he made when he was about to dive-bomb something and everyone would yell "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

Before anyone could make sense of anything a black streak zoomed past and got in the middle of the muddle and tried to fight off Una and Nightrainbow. However, they'd accidently in their own rash behavior had knocked Hiccup off and without him Toothless was crashing. The force of being knocked off by this fast creature had render Hiccup completely unconscious as he fell so he couldn't have used his flight suit to save himself.

Though now the creature was trying to save Toothless and in all that confusion Una had somehow thrown off the cursed nightmare vision enough to see what was really happening. She now saw her brother was falling too his doom and she had Nightrainbow rush to catch him. They all managed to crash-land on the strange island and were knocked out for a few seconds.

It was lucky that the bluish green grass and sand had cushioned them as they'd fallen from the skies. And that landed on that and missed only getting killed by mere inches. If they had fallen three feet in any other direction but in front of them they'd been killed by the dangerous rocks and twisted thorny plants. So the gods must have been watching over them at that moment to make sure they'd landed on the only safe spot on that beach.

Una and Nightrainbow came too first but both their brothers were still out cold and it looked like for the first time ever the younger siblings would've to protect and save the older ones. And when they saw what was staring at them angrily in front of them they were shocked speechless.

What was glowering at them angrily with intense rage in its eyes was a NIGHT FURY! It was clearly a Night Fury for it looked exactly like Toothless, but with only two minor differences. One its eyes were a lovely sparkling silver and the other thing about it was a weird birthmark on its forehead that looked like a perfect snow-white crescent moon.

Una fumbled for her Gronckle Iron dagger for a moment and stood her ground trying to shield her unconscious brother. She was looking at the Night Fury and at Nightrainbow who looked very angry and was growling furiously refusing to stop shielding everyone but most of all he was determined to protect his big brother.

Una was scared as what could Nightrainbow do to protect them? In all the time she'd know him he never once showed any fighting skills or even breathed fire once! So she didn't even know if he could breathe fire or if he could what was his shot limit was!

Nightrainbow got a look in his eyes that showed he was determined to protect his loved ones, his family from this threat and was ready to give all he got even if he didn't know what he got.

The Night Fury started to run towards them but Nightrainbow fired first. And for the first time ever Una saw what her dragon's fire looked like. It looked like a ball of rainbow flames and it was powerful! It had enough of a concussive force that it left a big indent in the ground between them and the wild Night Fury.

The Night Fury for a moment was surprised and unsure but approached again and soon both fired again their fire meeting in midair and both exploding. Una covered her head trying to avoid the rocky debris that was flying. It soon became apparent that both Night Furies and Nightrainbow had only a six shot limit as they both exhausted their fire very quickly. Then they both became involved in a physical fight as the two dragons started to act crazier.

Though this Night Fury didn't have quite the same style of fighting Una had seen Toothless display and she was realizing more on Nightrainbow he was taking what he'd learned from the gang's dragons during those two and half months of learning from them and mixing it up best he could. It was obvious both dragons were willing to tear the other to shreds.

But Una who was still dead tired and still trying to get rid of the cursed nightmares began to notice something about this Night Fury. It might have helped that Una was girl and was pretty observant liker her brother was and in touch with her emotions. But it looked to her when she got a good look for a few minutes at the Night Fury's that the Night Fury was trying to get to Toothless for a reason, but not to attack, it was like it was trying to protect.

Then it sorta start to click in Una's tired brain what was going on. She'd spent enough time in the Nursery and she remembered the Changewings mating dance on Marrku's Cove and she knew from how Hiccup looked at Astrid or how Stoick-daddy and Valka-mommy looked at each other. This dragon had that look when it kept trying to get to Toothless and then Una realized like a bolt from the blue this was a _female_ Night Fury!

"Nightrainbow! Stop! Stop hurting her! Please! Stop! Both of you stop!" screamed Una and both shocked at Una's screaming stopped their duel. Both were breathing hard and looked tired but looked at the child.

Una ignore the danger and her own weaken state got between her dragon and the female Night Fury and tried to speak softly and started to also sing as she spoke to her.

"It's alright, we know you're scared, we know you're lonely. We both know what that feels like. And we both know what it means to love someone so much even if you just met them! We're friends! We won't hurt you! We're not going to hurt Toothless! He's fine! He's part of our family! Please! We're friends! Please let us show and explain to you what family is and you don't have to be lonely anymore. Please!" she sang softly to the female as she closed her eyes and looked away for a second. She held out her left hand and prayed this would work. She really wished Boden was here to talk to this female and explain to her what was going on. But he wasn't so she had to trust herself to do this.

The female seemed to calm down and looked at the whole situation and saw that the rainbow dragon was looking at Toothless in a similar way she was. And then she saw this strange child also trying to protect and help. She saw that the child even had dropped and kicked her weapon away leaving herself completely at her mercy.

The female Night Fury slowly approached the child and then did something that was just as extraordinary when Toothless had done it five years ago. She gently pressed her snout against the child's hand and began to purr happily she even smiled toothlessly! She then turned to the younger dragon who looked less angry and was listening to what the child was saying.

"She's just trying to protect Toothless, Nightrainbow. She doesn't understand that Toothless is your big brother. She thought we're all attacking him. I think like you she's never been around another human or dragon. So she's scared and didn't want someone to hurt her soul mate. She loves Toothless like you do, Nightrainbow. Like how Stoick-daddy loves Valka-mommy? Like how Hiccup and Astrid love each other? You understand, Nightrainbow?" the child was explaining and the female was again amazed by everything this creature she had never seen before was doing.

The rainbow singing dragon who seemed be called Nightrainbow was singing to the child who was singing as she explained to him what was going on then turned to face her. She bowed her head and the gazed lovingly into her silver eyes.

"I know what it's like to be alone and forgotten. We all do. All of us are outcasts. All of us have been alone and unloved. But we've become a family and we'd like you to become part of that family. Would you like me to introduce you to Toothless? Do you wish to become part of our family too? My big brother Hiccup brought this family together and family isn't about blood, my friend, it's about love. And I can see you truly love Toothless, and will only love him more as you get to know him. But let me at least introduce you to the family. That is if you wish to be part of this family too?

I'm Una Haddock. This is Nightrainbow. He's my best dragon friend and he's also Toothless's little brother. Toothless is the other Night Fury and that's his best friend and my brother Hiccup laying unconscious over there.

All this has been a big misunderstanding. Nightrainbow here was trying to protect us because he thought you're going to hurt us like you thought we're hurting Toothless. Please let us show you a better life and I think no I know that you and Toothless are meant to be. Come help us find a safe place to stay on your island? And we'll figure out the rest later? Please?"

The female understood everything the child was saying. She realized that Toothless was the name of the dragon she'd fallen for at first sight and she saw that there was indeed another human a boy who was out cold. She nodded and first said and apology in dragon language to Nightrainbow who said he understood that they're both fighting to protect the same person.

Working together with the female Night Fury they manage to get both the unconscious Hiccup and Toothless to safer location and the female even went out and brought food and water to the small shelter she'd brought them too.

"You need a name. I mean when Toothless wakes up you should have a name to introduce yourself with. Let me think. Hmm…" Una was thinking and then her blue eyes gazed upon the female's crescent moon shape birthmark. Una clapped her hands and asked the female. "Would the name Moon Shadow please you? Is that a name you agree with? Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

The Night Fury smiled toothlessly and purred happily clearly showing she liked finally having a name and that she love the name. Moon Shadow began to act a lot like Toothless did after Hiccup had gained his trust and given him his name. And like with Toothless's name it wasn't an insult which most names Vikings and dragons got were insults.

Toothless came around after about forty-five minutes of being knocked out. He was angry, enraged and confused as to what had happened and like Moon Shadow at first didn't understand what the hell was going on.

But when Una explained what had happened and cleared up the whole misunderstanding he did look at Moon Shadow for the first. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in all his life and he was also just gazing into her moon sliver eyes head over heels in love at first sight. So they had a few moments of romances by playing and rubbing each other affectionately and she licked his left cheek and he licked hers.

While all this had been going on Hel and Dagur had turned their attention to Hiccup. They had lost temporary a visual after Moon Shadow had knocked everyone out of the sky. But they could tell Hiccup was out cold and felt it was the perfect time to give him _his cursed nightmare._

So they repeated trying to come up with the darkest most twisted nightmare of their deranged minds then combined it with Hiccup's own darkest fears and thoughts and then that Crystal was again powered its zenith to really hit him with this cursed nightmare.

So while Una and Nightrainbow had been dealing with Moon Shadow and then Toothless falling in love too Hiccup's mind had been under attack by his own cursed nightmare which was just as scary and twisted or even more than the one that been plaguing Una for days!

 _Hiccup was walking through what could only be described as a dark woods. However the bark of these trees was black like the wood of a Loki tree. The leaves were a dark sinister red and black in color. The skies above were as red as blood. The ground beneath his foot and metal leg was a dark revolting green, along with some patches that were a dead brown in color._

 _He continued to walk through the landscape until he found someone. It was himself and under him laid the bodies of Una, Valka, Astrid and Toothless. All of them where covered in blood and burns._

 _He stumbled backwards his body trembling with fear. Never in the Nine Realms did he ever feel so helpless, so weak...so...scared. Not even when his best friend had been forced to kill his father. He was seeing before him everything he loved dead and gone…forever!_

" _Tick tock. Time is fleeting on your clock tick tock history is ending on the clock" the other Hiccup said in a mocking singsong tone of voice. He little by little turned to face Hiccup. Hiccup's heart threaten to come out his throat if it hadn't been swelled shut with fear unable to scream._

 _"Who and what are you?!" Hiccup cried once he could speak again trying to get a hold of himself. The boy tilted his head as if confused as if he didn't understand that he was the one being talked too. "What did you do to my family… you…you …you sadist?!"_

 _The dark Hiccup laughed manically. "Who needs family or who needs love? All you need is fear, is death! Hahaha. "_

 _Hiccup worked up the courage to stare at the dark side of himself. "You think that's what it means? To take innocent people's lives for no god forsaken reason?! The only time I will ever take a life if it was meant to save anyone I love. No I would rather my own life be taken then one of my family, to protect my village! Even if it costs me my life!"_

 _The dark Hiccup laughed manically once more before taking his own Inferno out and setting it ablaze with dark blackish purple flames and yelled "Then die!"_

 _Hiccup gasped as he fumbled for his shield -his sword but there was nothing and the burning blade of Inferno pierced his gut. He gasped and coughed up blood. His eyes wavered as the dark Hiccup gently laid him on the ground. Hiccup breathed his dying breath. .._

 _'So this is where it ends, huh. I'm sad that it ends but I'm grateful for all that I've done to sacrifice and succeed in my time. I love you all…goodbye." Hiccup_ thought _as slowly his eyes closed for one last time..._

 _ **"**_ Brother! Brother please breath! Breath!" Una sobbed loudly and franticly as she tried desperately to wake her brother who had stopped breathing only moments ago.

Suddenly shocking Una Hiccup gasped in air. So much in fact it burned his lungs. Hiccup looked around and stopped slowly he moved his hand over his gut and winced.

"Big brother?! Are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay! Hiccup! Please be okay!" she was pleading with him through her sobbing.

Taking a moment to finally get fully awake and aware of what was going on he let out as gasp of air and took a breath and calm down. He then turned to look at his frighten little sister who looked even more terrified then he'd ever seen her even from her own nightmares. He just smiled and cried happily and sobbed to her

"I'm okay Una, I'm sorry for scaring you out of your mind like that. I just had a really, really, really bad nightmare of my own. One that affect my physical body it was that horrible, I'm okay now. Everything alright, sis. It's alright," he did his best to comfort her through his own tears and fears.

Una just started to sob even harder than she ever had and leapt into his arms and soon they became embraced tightly in the others arms. "Never do that again!" she sobbed as the three dragons looked over at them and breathed their own sighs of relief and then were hurrying over to hug them themselves.

With his beautiful dark green eyes close and sealed with tears of both fear and relief he just hugged the most precious thing to him ever tightly and whispered into her ear. "I promise I won't. I promise, Una."

However as the whole family two humans and three dragons embraced he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the nightmare. He didn't like it and he was determined to find an answer even if it meant staring death in the face.

It took a moment for Hiccup to realize there're now THREE dragons with them and to his shock and amazement the third one was a NIGHT FURY! He'd long given up hope of ever tracking down another. He'd begun to accept his mom had been right that Toothless was indeed the last of his kind.

But when Una introduce Moon Shadow and he could see for himself that Toothless had found his soul mate and the thought they most likely have Night Fury babies soon running amok on Berk was all he needed to push the thoughts of his nightmare out of his mind for a the moment.

"Looks like we finally found the REAL Isle of Night, buddy! Not that stupid fake one Mildew and Alvin lured us too! But the real one or at least an isle with the last female Night Fury. I wonder why she's got that birthmark though. I can't help but feel there is something special about this mark on her forehead. Too bad Boden isn't here to ask her if there is something special or not."

"Well we can worry about that later, big brother. Right now we're lost because of my moment of insanity and I don't know how far off the map we got and there is definitely some bad weather heading our way. So we're gonna be here for at least a few days before we figure out how to get home.

Though I can tell that Nightrainbow and Toothless have been telling Moon Shadow all about Berk and I think they might have mentioned Stardust too. I'm not a Dragon Whisperer like our brother but I can pretty much guess that's what they're talking about while we waited for you to wake up.

Still we're not gonna be able to stay long in this small cave. The tides going to come in soon and with that storm approaching we'll be underwater quickly. We need to find a better shelter that's on higher ground and fast!"

"Well this is Moon Shadow's home. We should ask her if she knows the best place to be safe and wait out the storm. Did the supplies survive the crash though?"

"Everything alright and we still have both Valka-mommy's and your friend's care packages which are also emergency supplies. I checked before we moved you here."

"Okay good then. Moon Shadow? You think you could get us to a safer place? Please?" Hiccup asked the female Night Fury politely and she gurgled happily and helped carry the supplies and everyone to a safer location which was her home during bad weather. It was a beautiful crystal cave high and deep in the heart of the mountain on her island. It was like even more magical and enchanting then where they went gem hunting for Mother's Day!

So they spent the next two nights in this cave and while Hiccup and Una adored and loved watching Toothless's romance with Moon Shadow and happy at the fact at least Nightrainbow wasn't acting like he was jealous that his big brother now had a girlfriend, more like he was happy for him, neither Haddock could fully shake off their nightmares.

They had tried to figure out both their nightmares and also hoping to figure out one which was home and two how to add this place to the map as well. For there was no way they weren't putting the REAL Isle of Night the map. But first they'd to figure out where they were and then also hopefully convince Moon Shadow to leave the Isle that had been her home and come back to Berk with them. Since they couldn't leave Toothless here and it was clear Toothless would never leave Moon Shadow behind. True love didn't come by every day and neither did true love at first sight either. But they got the impression Moon Shadow follow them home no problem. If they could again figure out which way was home!

It was their third day inside the magical mountain cave and right now Hiccup was gazing into the fire he'd built. He glanced over his shoulder at everyone else. The dragons were sleeping near a hot spring and Una was trying to sleep too. He quickly laid their father's fur cape over her and the slide their mom's armor piece in her right hand and Boden's doll in her left. He kissed her gently and went back to the fire and started to think.

As he was thinking Hel and Dagur decided it was time to plan the final assault on both Hiccup and Una and break them and then they'd be so driven insane they'd kill each other! There was no way their 'bond' was gonna be more powerful than the final assault of their cursed nightmares!

Pouring all their evil into that Black Ice Nightmare Crystal they got ready for the final stage of their ultimate revenge and they could just taste their cold meal in their mouths. Licking their lips they began the final assault on the minds of Hiccup and Una.

Hiccup sat by the fire in that magical crystal cave his legs pulled closely to his chest. His mind flashed back to the nightmare he had had. Still so fresh in his mind as if he'd just lived it. He saw it all so clearly it was like it was happening that moment and not just in his memory.

The other Hiccup's eyes weren't even human like rather than a demon from Helheim! Those black pits for eyes like someone born without a heart or soul looking out of the black pits. He shuttered at the very thought of it and soon he found himself back in the dream starring at the dead bodies of his family.

He wanted to reach out to them he felt tears slip down his cheeks as he begged for their forgiveness as if it had been he himself who had committed such a horrid act! Awaking from the nightmare memory shook his head sharply snapping back into reality.

Looking at the dancing amber flames it was like they taunted him for a moment as if he could see even more clearly in those burning flames those hellish nightmare images. Hatred burned brightly inside him slowly poisoned his pure soul and heart and he then grabbed the stick in his hand and thrust it into the flames.

His lips drew back in a snarl. "I'm going to kill you! You hear me!? You'll pay for what you did to them!"

Little did Hiccup realize that Una had just witnessed his outburst. Having been aroused as her own nightmares started to return. She had managed to escape before they fully took her only to see what made her think even more they're special dreams.

After hearing her brother's outburst she backed away from him. Fear over taking her. She slipped on a stray crystal and fell over causing a loud crash of the other nearby crystals!

Hiccup sprang to his feet with his sword drawn and aflame. Once he saw it was only Una he relaxed. "Oh, Una it's you, I thought you were someone else," he breathed a sigh of relief but then he looked at her frighten face. "How much of that did you see?"

"E-e-enough." Una whimpered backing away.

"Una, what is it?" Hiccup asked in a concerned tone as Una broke into tears, he slowly approached her.

But she turned to run but in a fraction of a second he had closed the gap and held her wrist. She froze her eyes wide with fear. Hiccup's grip hardened. Una winced in pain at the action. She didn't want to look at her big brother best friend. She feared that she would see the monster from her nightmare. She knew that it was real!

Her sense of reality began to slowly get distorted again as her fears grew and she saw only her worst nightmares. She could no longer hear or see what was really going on. What she heard next wasn't real. He was asking if she was alright and not to be scared but what she heard and saw was.

"Answer me now young lady" Hiccup snarled in a beastly tone he couldn't possess in the real world. Una turned and socked him with her free hand. He released his grip on her and she turned to face him. She was scared out of her mind! What in all of the Nine Realms was she thinking?! This was suicide and she knew it to!

Yet somehow she still felt like this was her big brother. Hiccup stared at her in shock and outrage. Blood dripped down his lips. "Y-you hit me!?" Hiccup said in shock. "Why? Una are you okay? Can you tell what's really going on anymore?" he asked confused. He was starting to realize it was happening again that her sense of what was real and what wasn't was going away.

Una whimpered but held a fighting stance her dagger drawn ready to kill if she had too. "H-how do I now you're not just going to kill me!?"

Hiccup stopped his face flushed of color and looked at her. Now he knew for sure she was starting to lose her grip on reality. He wasn't about to lose his sister in any shape or form. He wasn't going to let her lose her mind or soul.

He kneeled down and opened his arms and spoke softly and soothingly. "Why would I want to…" he started to say then bit his lip. Could he save her and himself? Heart pounding he tried to bring her back to reality.

"Why would I want to kill you, Una? You're my little sister. I love you with all my heart. I'd give my life and soul a thousand times over for you. I do anything for you. You mean the world to me and you and all of our family is my world. And I never want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it. Please come back to me. Please believe me. I love you. And nothing will change that. EVER.

"Then why did you say that you will kill!" Una snapped harshly in tears.

Hiccup stumbled as realization hit him in the heart. As to what was partly now fueling her delusions. "You heard that...huh?"

Una nodded still gripping her dagger tightly but she was gazing into his warm green eyes and saw love reflecting in them.

"I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do. That is, if you'll let me, sis. Please let me explain."

Una felt uncomfortable but nodded her head slowly but allowed him to take her dagger from her hand and then he took her hand in his and they slowly both sat down by the fire.

At first Hiccup didn't look at her. Like he himself wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. She held his hand tightly and gave him an encouraging smile and he finally confessed.

"In the nightmare I had when I was unconscious I found myself in a forest and I stumbled upon myself standing over you, Mom, Astrid and Toothless. You're all covered in blood and burns. I was scared more scared then I've been of anything in my life. I _never_ want to lose my family again! The other Hiccup wasn't anything like me he tried to change me I guess. I didn't and he stabbed me and from what you told me I had stopped breathing physically in the real world. I think there might be something more to this nightmare then what meets the eye. "

Una stared at him and broke down sobbing. "So you dreamed of death too? About the blood and killing? We're having the same evil nightmare of death, killing and just darkness? If these nightmares are not one of my special dreams, then why do I feel like these still aren't normal nightmares? I feel there is something more to these nightmares! They're not normal!"

"I feel it too. They can't be normal. It's like a curse! A living curse when we sleep like our darkest fears coming to life only a 1000 times worse! I honestly feel like someone or something is trying to kill us but I don't know who or what! But I just feel there is more to these nightmares the meets the eye!"

As this was going on Hel and Dagur were getting worried. Sensing that they might realize by some miracle that they're indeed being cursed and that they might somehow do the impossible and break it they decided to really assault them and finish them off once and for all! They'd overwhelm them with everything they had and if they had too they force the dragons to kill them too. So things quickly went beyond the zenith as that Crystal was pushed beyond its magical limits and almost immediately both Una and Hiccup were writhing in agony and screaming bloody murder.

Their whole essences was under attack. The nightmares now were attack their minds, bodies and souls all at once and it was killing them. And the pain was driving them physically apart when they need each other the most!

Toothless, Nightrainbow and Moon Shadow woke with a start and of course Toothless and Nightrainbow rushed immediately to help and tried to do something to save their best friends but they could do nothing. It looked hopeless and just when it looked like indeed Una and Hiccup would die something amazing happened.

Moon Shadow's birthmark started to glow with a supernatural power. Toothless and Nightrainbow stared at Moon Shadow as she started to really glow even brighter then when Toothless had challenged the evil alpha to protect Hiccup. Her silver eyes were also glowing and she opened her mouth and strangely she spoke in a human voice!

"They're being spiritually attack by an evil power out for revenge! They need to prove their bond is unbreakable and that their love for each other is strong and true! That's the only way to break the curse! Please! Beloved! We can help! But we need them to hold each other to do it! Please! Help me! I wasn't given this mark without reason! The Gods themselves placed this mark on my forehead not just to save Night Furies but to save the ones that can truly protect this world from any evil that will threaten human or dragon kind! Please, my love! We need you and your brother to help now! Please help me! Help them!"

Toothless then became enraged and glowed blue again and he snarled and actually spoke himself! " _NO-ONE THREATENS MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS SISTER! NO-ONE! NOT WHILE I'M HERE!"_

" _SAME GOES FOR ME BIG BROTHER! NO—ONE HURTS OUR FAMILY EVER!"_

All three dragons were glowing now and they formed a circle of protection around their humans. They helped Hiccup and Una touch hands and made sure they held each other's hands. The dragons all spoke perfect human and said the same thing loud and clear. " _YOU NEED TO PROVE YOU LOVE EACH OTHER BEYOND ANYTHING ELSE! THAT'S HOW YOU WILL BREAK THE CURSE! PROOF IT NOW!"_

Given strength from their dragons and just empowered to hear them speak in English Una and Hiccup fought through the pain and hugged each other tightly as the nightmares started to became alive around them and they saw the evil Hiccup taunting them playing on both their deepest fear. The fear that they weren't a real brother or sister and that their love wasn't real or that they'd be forever loved. That for Hiccup's fear of failing in his desire to be a real brother to Una and Una's fear that deep down Hiccup didn't love her as much as he said he did.

But looking into the other eyes and crying they managed to finally confess those secret feelings aloud and then turning to face the evil Hiccup that now was standing all around them they stood up together still holding each other hands and screamed together at the evil ones standing around them.

" _WE ARE A TRUE BROTHER AND SISTER AND WE LOVE EACH OTHER NO MATTER WHAT! WE'RE FAMILY THROUGH AND THROUGH AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN LIFE OR DEATH WE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER. WE WON'T LET OUR DEEPEST FEARS CONTROL US ANYMORE! WE STAND STRONG AND UNITED! WE ARE BROTHER AND SISTER FOREVER AND ALWAYS AND WE ARE A TRUE FAMILY SO GO BACK TO HELHEIM YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH AND NEVER BOTHER US AGAIN!"_

And then the impossible happened again. The Crystal in Helheim exploded into a billion tiny shards and the whole Nine Realms felt the wave of a true love bond as the last of fear and doubt had gone away and real pure love had trumpeted again. And that not only destroyed that evil crystal but destroyed half of Hel's home and unsealed the Realm between Realms and everyone felt Una and Hiccup's unbreakable bond of love and being true siblings. The people who felt it the most of course were their loved ones.

Stoick, Boden, Valka, Kara, all of Hiccup's friends and all of Berk felt this strange feeling and power inside them and only those closest to Hiccup and Una realized this was the power of pure love and that it was true pure love and yet again the miraculous powers of love saved the universe.

Well needless to say Hel and Dagur couldn't understand yet again the true depth of true real love and they of course went back to trying to tear each other to shreds only even worse then before.

Hiccup and Una lay both unconscious as their dragons still protected them and then they awoke and then saw something they'd never forget. Looking outside they saw what was truly the most magnificent and magical sunrise ever to be seen since the beginning of creation.

Breathing hard they just hugged and cried tears of pure joy knowing they had just broken a supposedly unbreakable curse and that they had banished their fears and really where true brother and sister.

They did try and get their dragons to talk again but quickly realized that was a miracle only gonna happen once and was meant to only help save them. Instead they finally figured out where they were and with Moon Shadow following happily they head home knowing that they truly had a bond that couldn't be broken and that the family love was the most powerful in all the Nine Realms!

And they couldn't wait to see how their mom was going to react most when they brought home Moon Shadow or if Toothless be a daddy soon! So they head home and knew they could face anything that came there way!


	27. Happy Birthday Una! Part 1 Coming Home

Happy Birthday Una!

Part 1 Coming Home

(I'd like to personally thank everyone who's reviewed this story and everyone who's made some type of contribution to making this story as great and magnificent as it has turned out to be. And I hope I do myself, my stories and all of you justice with this last chapter to this story.

So I'd like to thank my friends Amy, Phil, Jamie for reviewing and for giving ideas and suggestions for the story. I'd love to also thank my friends Sam and Lauren for their help as well by letting me call them and get their opinion and verbal feedback and also their own contributing ideas.

I'd also like to thank my friends from DA with one who also on YT and FF. She goes by the name Hiccup Haddock on YT. Hiccupandtoothless22 on DA and here on FF she's known as Hiccupandtoothless294

My DA friends who made a contribution is Iglybo who unexpectedly came up with the perfect song I needed for the Snoggletog chapter.

My other DA friend who is like a little brother too me who is making a BIG contribution for this chapter with the names of some special little boy hatchlings is my friend KunYKA who is from the very interesting and fascinating country of Ukraine. Still learning more about it from him. Nevertheless he makes _an extremely important and BIG contribution to this last chapter._ So I'd like to thank him for his part with five names for five special boys.

So thank you all who helped with this story from the reviewers to my friends and thanks all for sticking around to get to this last chapter. So thank you very much for supporting me and enjoying the story very much.

I hope you've all enjoyed this story and I hope you do check out my other stories out and my future stories yet to be written. So thanks you all and hope you like how this story ends.

And again I'm really hoping I do myself, this story and all of you some justice and I hope I really do Hiccup and Una the justice that the main focus has been about and let's hope its starts great and ends great.

So now let's start the last chapter of Spirit Bonded Siblings and enjoy this final chapter! Thanks! And hope you enjoy the musical numbers put in here too. Sure you'll recognize which songs from the popular music I'm using a bit but if not look them up on YouTube they're great! )

The wind was cool, crisp and soothing and joy and happiness rang in everyone's hearts and souls as the group headed back to Berk hoping they still made it back in time from how long Hiccup promised this flight trip be.

Though he on one hand didn't want the people of Berk to revolt or get up his ass for being gone longer then he said he'd be with his sister, at the moment he could care less!

He and Una had _NEARLY DIED FROM BEING CURSED WITH EVIL NIGHTMARES!_ Despite the fact that although they didn't have the best proof of who'd done it too them, they both knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there're only two wicked enough souls, who'd the desire and more than enough evil in them to try and kill them with those nightmares.

Not to mention given what Moon Shadow had spoken during the whole crisis and performing the miracle that helped save them it wasn't hard for them to figure out the only two people who would desire to put them through the hell they'd been through _was Hel and Dagur._

Even if they knew for sure they're still stuck forever in Hel's frozen wasteland obviously they had tried one last time to get their revenge on them for thwarting them nearly a year ago. Yet again the power of their love for each other had defeated the insane foul deity and that lunatic sadistic monster for a second time!

It was a safe bet all the same to say they're positive that the mad lovers or most likely again ex-lovers, still didn't get just how powerful love really was, and it was certain they'd never or would any evil for that matter ever get how powerful love was!

Therefore the Haddock siblings at least they knew for undoubtedly that they'd truly defeated them for good this time. So they felt the only thing to be expected from another humiliating defeat at power of love there really was only one thing that was going to happen.

Hel and Dagur would go back to having infinite free time spent make an attempt to murder each other and most likely never succeeding. For the reason that Hel was a goddess and they're pretty damn sure Dagur couldn't be slain any longer himself, in view of the fact he was Hel's legal property now and forever. Consequently they'd under no circumstances get to actually finish the other off no matter how much they tried to kill who they blamed and despised the most! Oh the irony and sweetness of poetic justice! Well at least it was finally served and that what matter most! Though at the moment it was time for happier thoughts so they'd the satisfaction of knowing that their enemies were unable to hurt them or anyone else ever again. So it was now time to focus on happier things and just put this out of their minds for a short while.

Right now as they head back to Berk both Hiccup and Una were happier then they'd ever been and knew they could face anything that the future would throw at them. Their bond was unbreakable and no-matter-what anyone else said they'd just proven beyond the shadow of a doubt they're true brother and sister!

Though of course nearly dying and them being already still being severely sleep deprived they're beyond exhausted and just wanted to get home to their friends and mother and maybe sleep for like two and half days solid.

All the same they still were taking great _joyfulness at Toothless's finding out he wasn't the last of his kind and finding his true love Moon Shadow._ True love was a miracle all of its own and well of course Hiccup and Una were hopeful that the miracle of life was before long to follow.

Up till now them nor did anyone else for the matter, didn't know the reason for the Night Furies being all but extinct, that was as much a mystery as Toothless and Moon Shadow were themselves. Nevertheless they still hoped given some time that Toothless and Moon Shadow would've babies and with a bit of luck they'd bring Night Furies back from extinction. Or at least that was their hope.

Even though they also recognized the fact that Moon Shadow first needed to get use to life on Berk before even anything like parenthood could be consider at all. Plus given the obvious fact that she'd lived her whole life in total isolation devoid of human or dragon contact they knew undeniably it'd be an _extremely big and terrifying_ adjustment for her.

Hiccup didn't know how to tell a dragon's age like his mom so he hoped she'd tell them how old Moon Shadow was and maybe help them little by little get Moon Shadow comfortable and not scare her to death with just how many humans and dragons she was about to encounter.

Nightrainbow was doing his best to help her out already by cheering her up with some of his best singing. He was really outdoing himself as he was singing all he could to make her feel euphoric as well as stress-free.

Una was still questioning _if_ Nightrainbow _was_ slightly jealous that Toothless now had a girlfriend and soon-to-be mate. He hadn't shown any violent behavior or anything undesirable to her once they'd cleared up the misunderstanding on the Isle of Night. They seemed to have bonded well and respected each other.

All the same she still wanted to know for sure if he was a bit jealous deep down that his big brother best friend now had someone else important in his life. It be perfectly normal for him to feel jealous, hurt or worried about being neglected with Toothless being with Moon Shadow.

At the moment though he seemed to be handling it alright, though looks can be deceiving and Una knew people can hide their true feelings well enough that most won't pick it up till it's too late. Given how when she felt neglected by Hiccup no-one had picked it up till almost too late and she'd nearly died for a second time. She was starting to feel like her brother with all the craziness and things that happened in their daily lives they're lucky to be alive at all!

Therefore she was justifiably concerned if he was a tiny bit jealous he wasn't showing it yet anyway, but if he did have some bad feelings it wouldn't do any good to keep them bottle up to come out at the wrong time.

Una felt the best thing to do to handle this situation was to have Valka-mommy have a talk with him and maybe even Astrid as well as both been or were in committed relationships. Therefore they could explain to him and to help him understand what was going on and make sure Nightrainbow understood that just because Toothless now had a lover didn't mean he'd been replaced or that Toothless loved him any less and he'd always be Toothless's little brother best friend forever. Nothing would change that.

Flying faster and watching as Toothless showed off a little for Moon Shadow and then she tried her own tricks it was a spectacular and extraordinary sight without a doubt to watch and feeling very honored to be part of it as watching someone fall truly helplessly, hopelessly and breathlessly in love and to just watch a true miracle unfold was just something you'd never forgot.

As they watched and took some part in mostly Hiccup after a few minutes they calm down and just flew side by side in silent bliss the siblings could breathe and showed clearly they're thinking of the same thing as they flew through the twilight magical skies.

Neither Hiccup nor Una were a hundred percent sure if dragons committed to each other or not. Though they'd felt given the evidence of the dragons on Berk and in the Nursery itself that it was likely that dragons were one of the few creatures that stayed mated for life and not just a season. Since the other Riders dragons seemed to always have their babies with the same dragons again and again. They just spent time with their mates when their riders weren't busy with them was all. Hiccup felt they should start to get more alone time with their mates now that Toothless was about have his own mate.

Furthermore not that any person on the whole island had witness it personally as one and all felt and agreed all the dragons deserved the same privacy humans had when they wanted to commit to each other or had their romantic dates or got ready to lay their eggs.

As a result no-one on Berk had ever actually seen how dragons commit to each other or what they did to really get in the mood to lay eggs. Not even Skullette and Firefang knew and they ran the Nursery!

All the same some things in life for one and all are private and this was one of them. Regardless if you're human, dragon or a normal animal everyone was entitled to the same right of privacy when it came to romance, becoming one and having babies. It was just the right thing to do and respect that everyone deserve that privacy.

So the way dragons did things for their mating rituals and things to do with their romantic dates, or gestures or anything to do with the whole thing was a mystery. Hopefully it wasn't as gross or somewhat disgusting as what Vikings did when they committed to each other since again it wasn't appropriate for child's sensitive ears as Valka, Stoick and Hiccup refused to give Boden and Una the full details.

So they'd many things stewing about their weary minds and bodies it was a joy to see home in the silver moonlight. It was late they knew from the position of the moon itself and that they could see almost all of the village was home and sleeping for the night anyway.

It was surprising for they thought they get a vigil of their friends and family waiting for them to return. As they got closer to home they saw they indeed had one but everyone Viking and dragon alike had fallen asleep awaiting their return. Which was probably for the best as Moon Shadow was freaking out a little bit as they landed next to their home.

Una was trying to calm down Moon Shadow when they heard the front door open and their mother came running towards them with tears in her eyes. She embraced both her children at the same time as she hugged them so tightly they almost couldn't breathe and it was like she never let them go again.

"My children! My precious ones! Oh, thank Odin and Frigga both! I don't know what happened while you're gone, but I felt in my heart that I nearly lost you both and that some real miracle happened! Oh, my babies, my most precious treasures! I'm so over the moon you're alive because I know I almost lost you both! And I couldn't bear to lose my children so close to the anniversary of losing your father! Oh, Hiccup! Oh, Una! I love you more than the air I breathe! Oh, I'm so happy to see you alive!" she cried as she smothered them more with her loving hugs.

"We're happy to be alive too, Mom. It was a miracle in more ways than one we're alive and what else happened on our flight trip. But the whole tale gonna have to wait till we've rested. Nearly dying from being cursed with deadly nightmares makes you feel almost dead. So Una and I'd like to go to sleep and sleep for a while."

"We promise to tell you the whole story as soon as we've rested, Valka-mommy, we promise. But please while everyone out cold themselves let's get into the house? But first we'd like to introduce you to someone special we met on our trip and _she's very special to Toothless_. May we introduce Moon Shadow? The last _female_ Night Fury?"

Valka gazed in shock at Moon Shadow who had been hiding behind both Toothless and Nightrainbow understandably frightened by the new environment and all the people and dragons around her. Even with one and all sound asleep it was still unbelievably terrifying.

Toothless nudged Moon Shadow forward and she took one step forward and hesitated and he beckoned her on and Nightrainbow nodded and sang a short two notes. Though still hesitant and obviously scared Moon Shadow little by little approached Valka who was smiling motherly at her.

"Hello, Moon Shadow, welcome to our home, your new one. Nice to meet you. I'm Valka, Hiccup and Una's mom. My you're the prettiest dragon I've ever seen come here," she spoke gently and kindly and talked to her like how she talked to Una from time to time.

Moon Shadow seemed very scared but when she reached Valka her silver eyes sparkled and she gazed lovingly into Valka's light green eyes and started to rub her head affectionately and purring showing she had accepted Valka and felt safe and loved with her.

"You're a good girl, yes you are. C'mon let's get inside quickly. You can meet everyone after you've had a chance to rest. C'mon." Valka assured her as she only stopped to pick up her daughter who was too weak to walk another step and let her son lean on her as the family stumbled into the house without waking anyone up.

Moon Shadow looked around the house for a few moments assuring herself it was one real and two nothing was gonna hurt her. Toothless did his best to reassure her nothing was gonna harm her in the house, nor would anyone in the family harm her. And _HE'D make sure most of all no-one was gonna harm her._ He also introduced her to Cloudjumper who'd been sleeping next to Valka's bed and he bowed respectfully to the new dragon who he knew be the alpha female in a little while. She smiled and licked him to show she was alright with him.

So the whole family slowly made their way to Hiccup's room. Hiccup climbed into his bed and Valka put Una in his bed too so he was hugging her tightly as they snuggled close together. She placed a new rock nightlight box on the bedside table and it gave off its shimmery warm rainbow glow. Then Toothless warmed up his bed and Moon Shadow laid next to him and Nightrainbow was about to leave but Toothless made a noise that seemed to say you sleep with all of us tonight.

Blowing out the candle Valka caressed her children's faces tenderly and kissed them both as they drifted quickly off to sleep. She only paused to cover them with the extra fur cape of Stoick's and then quietly slipped downstairs to her own bed.

She paused a moment to grip the edge of the wooden bed and breathed. She'd been pretty much holding her breath when she sensed the moment Hiccup and Una had nearly died. A true parent always knew when their children were imperil and could feel when something bad was going on. So she knew if she'd felt it Stoick had too. She knew that Stoick, Boden and Kara all wanted the story too, though she knew the whole story have to wait till Hiccup and Una recovered, but she at least sensed the Realm was unsealed.

So slipping into her own bed a bed she had once slept side-by-side with her true love she pulled the fur cape she used as a blanket over her body blew out her own candle and fell almost immediately to sleep.

It wasn't a surprise to Valka the next moment she found herself standing underneath the family tree and it looked more majestic and magnificent then ever. There was some more flowers and richer colors and it was taller showing that without a doubt a miracle had passed.

She slowly walked around the tree and bumped into someone who bumped into her back. Both let out a short shout. Then they turned and husband and wife leapt into each other arms and became enveloped into a deep and passionate kiss. Stoick even scooped her off the ground and cradled her in his arms as they kissed even more zealously.

"Umm, hum?" spoke a slightly embarrassed voice nearby. Stoick and Valka came out of their kiss and saw Boden and Stardust were nearby standing next to the obsidian lake blushing a bit. Flying swiftly towards them in the enchanted skies which tonight were the colors of sunset with comets streaking by was Kara.

Blushing intensely Valka got out her husband's arms and immediately hugged her last child with as much love and affection crying as hard as she just had before coming to the Realm. She caressed his adorably cute face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so over the moon to see you too, Boden. You're just as precious to me as your brother and sister are. I couldn't lose you too. To lose my whole family right now we all be dead worse then dead I'm afraid. Oh, son, I'm so glad you're alright too! My precious son," she wept silver tears of joy and he did too.

"Oh, Mom! It's so good to have you here! We've been worried sick about everyone on Berk and had no way of finding out anything going on Berk! Or anyway to contact you or anyone in the family! We've been so scared to death about everyone! And we're already dead! But we're that scared and worried about everyone! I mean Una was unintentionally…"

"I know already, sweetheart, I know. She was having extremely malevolent nightmares that were causing her to unintentionally seal off this place. I don't know how I knew that I just did. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for the Ceremony when they opened the Dragon Souls Sanctuary. On the other hand I did my best to still help you when you needed it, my son."

"I felt your presence and heard your words of comfort and love and I felt your hug. You're there when I needed you, Mom. Thank you." Boden assured her as they hugged even tighter.

"My son, love is a gift and like so many things in life and death it isn't guaranteed. So it must be protected at all cost. And the gift of love never dies for it lives on forever in the heart and soul. If I lost Hiccup, Una or you I'd die but I wouldn't ended up reunited with you all in Valhalla because I think I'd be so broken and lost I'd not find my way to the paradise that awaits. Oh, Boden, I've missed you and I'm so happy you're safe my son." Valka wept even more as she held her second son so tightly.

Boden just felt inside happy and overjoyed to have a mother that loved him so much and again didn't care if she hadn't given birth to him. That he was her child and she loved him like a real mother and that was the best feeling one could feel after so much terror and unknowing.

"Val? I'm overjoyed as you are that all our children are safe and sound. But please don't smother our second son to the point he 'dies' again this time because of embarrassment and not a mudslide. Just tell us what's been going on and what you know and we'll see what we can figure out from there. Alright, Val?"

"Of course, Stoick. Oh, you've no idea how good it is to see you three. Oh, Kara this must have been painful if not equal in pain of what I've been feeling for weeks now."

"I felt somewhat like I failed for a short time in my self-appointed duty to watch over this family. It's a horrible feeling yes one of the worse feelings I've had since time began to be honest. I don't know who was hurting Hiccup or Una nevertheless I swear I'll still will do everything in my power to protect this family, even if I cannot always do it to the best of my abilities, for I guess we all can't be there to protect or do everything no matter what powers or abilities we have. So I'm happy to see you too. So please tell us what's been going on?" Kara requested with a matching look of loving concern.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kara. Even I couldn't protect them 24/7. We all have limits and just because you're a Valkyrie doesn't mean you can be there all the time too. Everyone falls sometimes and that includes Valkyries, Kara. We all do the best we can, but no-one can be there every minute. We all have to accept our limits. But you're doing still a wonderful job in protecting our family, Kara. So don't think so poorly of yourself, or be too hard yourself. You're doing just fine in your duties to the family. I assure you of that," Valka comforted the beautiful winged maiden whom seemed very comforted by her words and thankful for them.

So the family sat down under the tree and conjured up hot chocolate, large meaty and delicious looking sandwiches and strawberry cake for dessert. After having a few moments to fill their tummies Valka then told them what she knew so far and they told her what been going on with them since the Sanctuary been opened.

She enjoyed hearing how Boden was still learning more about his abilities as a Dragon Whisperer and that he and Stardust had done a pretty good job so far of getting the thousands of dragon souls comfortable in their new beautiful valley home. She was afraid to ask but did if the old Alpha had made it too the Sanctuary.

Boden confirmed that he and Stardust had spent an entire day with the old Alpha who had also blew his icy breath and covered his hair in snow. Showing that the old Alpha liked him too. He was being a very big help getting the other dragon souls sorted out and helping the two of them out tremendously. He also had wanted to pass on his congratulations and praise that Toothless had been the best choice of a true successor and wished him the best.

That reminded Valka of Moon Shadow. So she mentioned her to which shocked everyone flabbergasted and even Stardust who had been talking this whole time with Boden relaying what she'd been saying was shocked!

Stardust had been very concerned about her brothers and to find out that she was soon to be a sister-in-law and maybe even an aunt? Well that shocked her a great deal! Consequently she quickly asked if she get to meet Moon Shadow soon along with a million other questions and statements.

"Stardust would like to know when she gets to meet Moon Shadow, Mom. She feels she can offer her great comfort and support seeing how both she and Stardust lived their lives in total isolation and she feels that Moon Shadow should get to know her true love's whole family. Not so fast, Stardust! You talk any faster I'm not gonna be able to keep up much longer!" Boden lightly snapped as he held his head in pain.

Stardust hung her head apologetically but didn't actually speak. Boden patted her nose. "It's okay, girl. You just went too fast for me to keep up with, it's alright."

"Well, I'm glad that things seem to be working out and hopefully the whole family and Moon Shadow will be here in this Realm for a family gathering soon. It's just a pity you've got to admit that the family really can't be together in the way I know we all desire."

"Yeah, it is a shame, Val. Then again what can be done? Nothing. I'm dead, remember? Boden remains dead as well. We can still assure you that no-one in Valhalla has ever resented or regretted that Una was the only soul ever to be reborn."

"We're honestly astounded on that one, Valka. Nevertheless everyone from Odin to Frigga to myself have been totally stunned by all the souls of Valhalla's reaction.

 _We've under no circumstances ever heard or seen one soul ever yell or say it was wrong for us to grant the gift of rebirth to Una._ _No-one has ever said it was wrong or anything of that nature._

Therefore don't worry about that as no-one who was there during the Siege or has come since has ever hated us for giving her the gift of rebirth. Amazingly they all grasp _why_ it's never been done before, and they understand that one it has to be unanimous from all other the souls, and two you've got to pass the unsaid test to really earn it, and not a soul has ever once said anything about it was wrong, No-one before or since Una's rebirth.

I'd be more worried about the living right now actually, Valka. It is they who might not get it as well as the dead have why this has never been done before or ever been earned before. Yet I'd be lying to you and everyone else if I didn't say it sucks that the only time you all can be together is in this Realm, which must remain a secret too. Still I can feel it strongly in all your hearts and mine as well that it be nice if we could all be together even if it was like for one day in the Land of the Living."

"It would be nice, Mom, to really see Berk and just breathe air one more time, but we understand this place is better than nothing. Still I wish I could just even if it was only a moment just be with the rest of my family on Earth."

"It is a shame, but it is also reality of life, son. Still with what is coming up it might not be right if it was possible. Given all the anniversaries coming up though the special one would be nice if the whole family was there for that one. You know what I mean."

"I know, Stoick the first things you're talking about is the one year by Earth time anniversary of your death. Don't worry about that one. I've already got it planned for us to go to ruins of the Dome of the Proud to spend the day there in quiet grief and remembrance but it best not to be together here on that day. You know with Hiccup…"

"We understand, Val. We all do. We know that these visits might be hindering him in moving on and accepting things. Have they, Val?"

"Not as far I've seen and I've spoken to him about it many times before. So I think he's dealt with the grief and acceptance of your death. Still going to the Dome of the Proud ruins alone is the right thing to do when that day comes. Which is also the one year anniversary of him being Chief and me coming home. So as such the family should be together at that location for those reasons."

"What's the Dome of the Proud, Mom?"

"It was an ancient fortress constructed many years ago by one of the family ancestors named Barricade Ramrod Haddock. He was one of the better members of the family in the sense of being one who was true to himself, had strong moral values and was a real hero. Not in the sense he was some dragon slaying fearless do-gooder thickhead Viking. No offence to you, Stoick."

"None taken, Val."

Smiling lovingly she finished explaining to her second son "He was a hero in the same way you and your siblings are. For he was truthful, humble, brave, loyal, kind and just a good person who valued strength of the heart over strength of the body. Hiccup has a lot of those qualities, as do you and Una which is a very good thing in my opinion for my children," Boden blushed intensely crimson from the compliment and allowed a proud smile to cross his cute features.

"This place was built to honor all Vikings from those in the family bloodline to those who embody true heroic qualities and the most important quality of all is what your father's embody and what Barricade did himself and is part of the legacy of this ancient ruin."

"What did he do that he's got in common with Dad?"

"He gave his life for his family as well. To save his wife and children he laid down his life willingly and the fortress which was incomplete at the time of his death when he stop marauders from killing his wife and young children during a raid finished the fortress in his memory and since then its where those of the Haddock line often go when it's time for remembrance and to deal with the memories of fallen loved ones and deal with a day of grief."

"Sounds like quite the noble soul. Wonder if we could track him down somewhere in Valhalla. Some of the older souls stay in somewhat closed-off communities in the Valhalla village and don't like to be disturbed, but it be nice to speak to someone that noble and truly a hero.

I swear in the names of Odin and Frigga it's my job to protect and watch over this family now and forever, and I don't just mean the five of you now. I plan to continue to watch the Haddock family bloodline till time ends." Kara proclaimed proudly as she flipped her golden locks over her shoulder and sighed happily.

"We're most honored by that, Kara. Thank you."

"Welcome, Stoick. So, Boden? How about some music for the rest of this visit? I sense we've maybe an hour and half before sunrise by Valhalla's time. So let's enjoy our short time left together, shall we?"

"Gladly, Kara. Mom? Dad? Think you could do your dance and song and I'll play the melody on my panpipes? I've been practicing a lot and Hiccup told me how enchanted he was by seeing you dance that one time, I'd like to be that enchanted too."

"Sure thing, son. C'mon, Val, can I have this dance tonight?"

"You know I only dance with you, my one and only love."

So Boden played his panpipes and watched enchanted as his parents danced and sang "Dancing and Dreaming" to the point they're literally dancing on the water! But weren't sinking of course but it was magical as over a dozen shooting stars fell from the skies above as they became lost in each other eyes as the song and dance ended they became once more enveloped in a passionate kiss.

"Beautiful! Love it! I see why my brother felt the way he did when you danced that one time in front of him. It be nice if all of us could see you do it at like Lover's Cove or something. That place looked amazing just from seeing it in a Viewing Well. But it be more amazing if all five of us and all our dragons could be there together as a family. It be truly magical and probably the most perfect day ever."

"Oh, Boden, I've wished that for a long time since taking your brother and sister there for the first time. Actually even longer than that. From the moment we found the place that still feels like it was made just for your father and I the moment I set eyes on Lover's Cove my only wish was to spend one magical day there with my whole family."

"But Dad told me you did bring Hiccup there a few times once you felt he was strong enough as a baby. Didn't that count?"

Shaking her head and tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder she clarified, "I wanted a day with my whole family where we all could remember it. Hiccup being four months old was nice but not like he could remember it. And I wouldn't want to spend the day without the whole family there. I wish you and your father could be there as well. Just the five of us and yes our dragons. The whole family just one day it be perfect."

"That sounds like it most likely be what Una and Hiccup desire too. I'm betting Una been wishing for something like that for her sixth birthday. Which is coming up fast as well. Again time may flow different from Realm to Realm but we all know when the day of Una's rebirth is which would be her birthday. If it was doable that be the best birthday present to give her. Alas that is one birthday wish not to be granted sadly," Kara spoke dishearteningly as she plucked one of Valka's Lilies from the tree and inhaled its magical scent.

"Does Una even realize her birthday is coming up? I'd like to have a birthday too of some kind but that one thing I'll never reclaim. But does Una even realize for herself she's finally gonna be six years old, Mom?"

"Actually to be perfectly honest, Boden, I don't think she even realizes that at all. Or recalls what day would be consider her birthday. Which should make it much easier to throw her the biggest and best surprise party ever to happen on Berk. Hiccup and I've been secretly discussing some of the plans for it a few weeks now.

But as you can imagine all those plans and thoughts were put out of all our minds when those evil nightmares began their almost ceaseless campaign of terror on your sister's mind. But if you wanted a birthday for yourself, my son? I'd say your birthday is the day you became a member of this family, when you fetched Una and became our second son. So the day you're reborn in the sense of being reborn into a new family I'd say that's your birthday. Even if physically you'll never age past 15 but if you need a day to feel like you're born anew that be the day for that."

"Wow! Well, I guess that's is the closest I'll get to a birthday. Dad, we can figure out later with Kara help what day that is by Valhalla time standers, right? So we can celebrate next time it rolls around?"

"Sure thing, Boden, we'll make sure you get your own special day as well. I agree with your mother of when your birthday be anyway. We may not be able to figure out the time difference between Earth and Valhalla, on the other hand we ought to have a better guess when your birthday is."

"Alright! Still it be nice if the whole family could be together not here but really together for Una's birthday. Even if we can't be together because on Dad's deathday you all need to be able to grieve in peace, but I still say if I had one wish or any of us had a wish, it be the whole family human and dragon together for one day. That be the perfect present even if it's impossible it be the perfect thing we could give Una for her sixth birthday."

"Yes, it would be the most perfect thing ever, I do agree with all of you. Still I don't know what could be done to grant that wish. Well, we'll see you later, Valka. I sense that Spirit Sunrise is in about half an hour and well, the Chief and Trainer here have their duty to at least greet the new souls both human and dragon. Please tell Hiccup and Una for us we're thankful they're alive and to give us the full story of what took place ASAP, alright?" Kara requested as the women held hands and hugged.

With a nod she hugged and kissed her husband and son goodbye and hugged Kara too and everyone went back to their proper places at least feeling somewhat better and having slight piece of mind.

Valka woke up almost the instant she left the Realm and though it was still a bit ways from sunrise on Berk, she knew much was still to be done. As by the end of this month it would a year of many things. So she just checked on her family sleeping peacefully.

When morning finally came for the Earth Realm she went outside to find everyone was waking up with aches and pains of sleeping on the rough and tough ground and not proper beds.

Astrid was the first awake and she shoot up faster than one of Stormfly's spine shots. "Valka! What's going on?! Did Hiccup get back yet?! Do we need to send a search party for him and Una? Is everything alright?!" she exclaimed worriedly.

'Calm yourself, Astrid, everyone safe and sound. Hiccup returned with Una late last night while you're all passed out on my front lawn. Though I believe he and Una will most likely be sleeping for quite some time. I'd say at least two days given that they looked all but dead when they got home late last night. So you five will still be needed for the next 48 hours to continue to run the village till they awake from the sleep of the dead."

"Is Hiccup then dead or soulless again? If he's sleeping the sleep of the dead?" inquired Tuff in a confused tone.

"She means, Tuff that they're just extremely tired and will sleep for longer than a normal period of eight hours is all," Fishlegs explained as he popped his knuckles and tried to get the kinks out of his body.

"Oh, so…"

"It means, Tuff that Hiccup and Una are just gonna be sleeping for a long time is all. Like the time I hit you so hard you didn't wake up for two days? Only it's not due to cracking anyone's skull it's just being tired is all, got it now, Tuff?" Ruff explained simpler to her brother who finally got it.

"So is there anything you need us to do while Hiccup and Una get caught up on their beauty sleep? Not that beauty sleep makes everyone beautiful that's for sure, but anything you need us to do in the meantime, Valka?" inquired Snotlout as he was admiring his reflection in a nearby puddle of water.

"Do what you've been doing in my son's absence, though if you all could do me one favor."

"What's that, Valka?"

"If you all could bring me your Terrible Terrors that be very wonderful. I've got need of them. So could you bring them here and then just find a way to tell the village that the Chief home but needs to rest for two days. So can you do that for me?"

"Will do!" they all shouted and hurried to get their Terrors not knowing why Valka wanted them. But within twenty minutes they returned with Sneaky, Iggy, Butt, Head, and Pain.

Looking as they brought the Terrors Valka was laughing and smiling on the inside. It was still an amusing story of what Hiccup had dubbed "Worst in show" when he told the story of training the Terrors too Una for a bedtime story. He'd given all the stories names with something that had to do with the topic of the story that way Una could make requests for different stories she wanted told that particular night.

Like for example the story of their dad and Thornado meeting was what Hiccup titled "How to pick your dragon" or the time he was stuck with Snotlout on Outcast Island was called "Defiant One" Two of her personal favorites other than her all-time favorite of Breakneck Bog were "Free Scauldy" and "Frozen" as he had titled those particular stories.

So yeah even Valka had listen to these stories and she agreed with her son that not everything in life was a competition and that if you did make everything one you get bad results when you constantly try to one up someone else and not just see yourself as a group working as one.

Still she looked at everyone's Terrors who were squirming all around obviously wanting breakfast or some type of treat for being summoned. So she took out some fish bits and let them gobble them up.

"So here are our Terrors, Valka, why do you need them? Are they gonna be okay? I do love Sneaky as much as I love Stormfly. Is he gonna be okay?" Astrid inquired for everyone.

"Don't worry, Astrid, or any of you. I just need some trustworthy and special Terrors to do me a very big favor and well even if I was needing only four to begin with five is much better and I'll probably get Sharpshot to help too. So thank you. I'll meet you all later for lunch in the Great Hall. Thanks."

"Okay, let's go guys we need to help out where we can and remember not to abuse the temporary power you've been given!" hissed Astrid as she passed Snotlout as they walked away from the Haddock's home.

Valka spent an hour writing something very long down and seemed to be emphasizing what she was writing as she wrote it in big bold letters, underlined it many times and wrote it in brightly colored ink. She had done this on many pieces of paper and seemed finally satisfied with what she was writing about. She then took all six of the kids Terrible Terrors to the highest point she could on the island and made sure that each letter she attached to them was in a weatherproof pouch.

"Alright, my wonderful Terrors, your mission is to find Trader Johann as quickly as possible and make sure he gets this lists of things I need him to bring _and make sure he gets everything on the list once you find him_. You understand right? You understand why it's important that he gets every last item on that list right?

 _Please make sure he understands_ we need them to be delivered to Berk within sixteen days. I know it's a bit longer before the date we needed them but I need those supplies as soon as possible. I'm not gonna let my daughter's sixth birthday not be the best day ever and I want to make sure she has everything her little heart desires and then some. So please do all six of you understand the importance of this mission?" she asked and they all nodded to show they understood.

"Alright then Pain? You and Sharpshot are to fly north, Sneaky you are to fly east, Iggy, you're to fly west, Butt and Head fly south. Be as swift and as fast as the winds permit you to be and once you find him and make sure he understands you can come home. Please will you do me this favor please?"

The six Terrors nodded again and followed her commanded and took off with the important letter to find Trader Johann as swiftly as possible. She only paused one moment to look at the beautiful horizon before and say a quick prayer to Odin and Frigga and then hurried home.

Well the prediction that Hiccup, Una and the dragons would all be asleep for two days solid came true. When they finally came down to eat two days later they finally looked truly alive once more and Una was full of so much energy once more. After seeing her so wiped out and lifeless it was just a joy to see her be that happy loving energetic young girl again.

She dashed swiftly down the stairs and leapt right into her mommy's arms and knocked her to the ground causing them to crash into some of the filthy pots and pans she was about to wash which also caused the soapy water to spill all over the place as well.

But the whole family just laughed joyfully at the amusing sight and even Moon Shadow was laughing happily and smiled as she was able to laugh at herself when she slip and slide in the soapy water and knocked over a few things herself.

Toothless was right by her side but she seem to be telling him she was alright and not completely helpless either. It was amusing to see Toothless do a bit of mother henpecking but it was all the same understandable.

"Well, let's have breakfast and then finally give Moon Shadow the grand tour of Berk and see if we can make her feel at home. But can you at least tell us, Mom, how old she is?"

"If you tell me in full details over breakfast what happened on the flight trip I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Okay, but can you tell us her age first please, Valka-mommy? And if you know if dragons mate for life or not? Or how old they've got to be to be able to have babies in the first place?"

"Well, to answer your questions in order, Una, I can tell you this much. She's eighteen years old, yes dragons mate for life, and as far as I was able to learn female dragons become of reproduction age at about seven years old. Males become able to mate about six years old, but again like all things in life different species age and mature differently, but that is mostly the norm for when dragons usually become able to reproduce.

Though it also clear that different species and different environments determine when eggs are to be laid. As most around here do it during Snoggletog but other species also have eggs throughout the year as the Nursery proves that fact all too well. I've got no clue on anything to do with Night Furies and their habits or ways of having eggs, so I'm clueless on that one. Though there is one thing as far as I can tell all species of dragon have in common when it does come to laying their eggs."

"What's that, Mom?"

"Well, Hiccup, when a female is ready to have eggs she's only fertile during the egg laying period for 1 month. Therefore _it's vitally important_ that all the needs for both the nesting, the eggs and the hatchlings to follow are met or she'll go out of season rather fast. As of this moment? I don't know if Moon Shadow anywhere close to her being in season, but we'll see after we get her settle if she gives us any indication she's ready to do whatever Night Furies do to have their eggs."

"Wow! I guess I'm still too young to be fully explained the whole thing about where babies come from aren't I? Though I think I already know the answer to that even if I'm only five years old and shouldn't know. But I've been in the Nursery long enough to figure out the basic idea based on what we do know of dragons having babies."

"Una, darling? You may've some inkling on what happens when new life is brought into this world, but all the same you will not be given the full detailed tale of it till you're older, alright sweetheart? You're way too young to know those kinds of things, so you'll have to wait till you're older to have a few questions answers and more than a few things explained, okay?"

"Understood, Valka-mommy. Stoick-daddy was the same way saying I was too young to know a few things I did question him about. So I understand I've got to wait till I'm older to know a few things like every other child. I get it."

"Alright, so please tell me what happened on this flight trip of yours? Because whatever happened everyone here and your father, brother and Kara all felt it too and we've all been worried sick and to death about you too! I couldn't offer much comfort to them when I visit the Realm the other night. So for all our sakes especially Kara who felt she was letting all of us down for failing to protect you from whatever was trying to hurt you made her feel very awful. So please tell me what the hell happened?"

"Well things went alright for the first part of the flight trip, Mom. We followed the route I laid out perfectly and we're perfectly fine. We saw many memorable sights and we kept our distance from the locations of Changewing and Eel Island. So all was going according to plan.

I was hoping to save Dragon's Edge for last and to spend a few days there alone with Una. But sadly we never got there."

"Why?"

"Because we'd just headed out from seeing Fireworm Island the day before and I was suddenly attacked with those nightmares again. I couldn't tell what was real or not and in a state of sheer panic I caused us all to fly off course to parts unknown and we wandered to where Moon Shadow has apparently lived all her life in total isolation.

It was crazy what was happening in the air as Hiccup and Toothless tried to get me to calm down as well as Nightrainbow and then Moon Shadow who fell in love at first sight with Toothless? She attacked and we all crashed down on the beach and well…"

"Toothless and I were out cold and Nightrainbow was trying to protect us and we can now add what kinda fire and shot limit he's got to the Book of Dragons. But it was Una who figured out what was going on and that Moon Shadow was a female and that she was in love with Toothless.

So Una trained her and got her to help get us to a safer location on the Isle of Night. But I was being terrorized by my own nightmares from Hel. As we figured out a short time later that when I and Una were being spiritually attack a real miracle happened."

"What sorta miracle?"

"Well Moon Shadow as I named her because of her birthmark spoke in a human voice, Valka-mommy! And so did Toothless and Nightrainbow! Moon Shadow said something about the Gods and we're being attacked by someone or some ones out for revenge and we had to prove of bond of love and being brother and sister was true to break these evil cursed nightmares threatening our lives.

So the dragons formed a protective circle around us and helped us hold each other and we proved once and for all to the whole damn Nine Realms we're true brother and sister and that our bond of love is unbreakable!"

"We figured it was Hel and Dagur doing something to try and curse us with nightmares. I kinda figure if the Realm of Valhalla held the secret of the Resurrection Amulet, I figure each Realm and every God or Goddess got something secret and special. So obviously Hel had something that had the power to curse someone with nightmares from hell! And when pushed past the zenith they can be lethal."

"But we saved each other and we know for sure they're still forever stuck in Helheim but now they cannot do anything to harm us again as love will win every time and evil will never get that concept! So you can tell Stoick-daddy, Boden and Kara for us if you want that's what happened and we're thankful to be alive but never again will Dagur or Hel threaten us again! We'll beat them every time!"

Valka was very pale and shaking with fear and astonishment as she looked at her eldest son and her only daughter. Now she knew for sure she'd almost lost them but they'd proven beyond a shadow of a doubt they're true siblings and that did included their brother too.

"Mom? You gonna be okay?" Hiccup asked concerningly as he was trying to hold his mom's hand to keep her steady.

"Thank the Gods from Odin to Frigga you're alive and safe. Now I feel my heart can beat and I can breathe again. We almost lost you both and the family never be complete without you both. So thank the gods!"

"We're happy to be alive too, Valka-mommy! So can we go give Moon Shadow the grand tour of Berk and let everyone know that Toothless is about to become hopefully a daddy soon?"

"Sure let's go do that sweetheart. But please take a moment to thank the gods for the miracle that they bestowed upon our family and that we're all together and that your bond is truly unbreakable."

So for a few moments there was silences and everyone said a silent prayer of thanks and were deeply grateful for all they had and it felt good for the family to be together.

"We can go do the tour in five minutes. I need to get some things from my room and we can go. I'll be back down in a few minutes. I'll be right back!" Hiccup said as he bolted back to his room to get whatever he needed. He nearly tripped on Moon Shadow's tail because she was curiously investigating some boxes near the stairs.

Toothless stopped him from falling on his face and he thanked his best friend before quickly heading upstairs to get his things.

While he was upstairs the rest of the family watched as Moon Shadow was rummaging through the garbage pail and Toothless was trying to get her head out of it, with Nightrainbow gazing with a sadden look in his violet eyes from his corner of the living room.

Una felt her heart sink some and felt her suspicions were sound. So she turned to face her mommy. "Valka-mommy? Can I ask a favor?"

"What is it, sweetheart? What do you need me to do?"

"I need you and maybe Astrid to have a talk with Nightrainbow for me? I'm worried that he's hiding how he really feeling about you know Toothless and Moon Shadow…"

"You want him to understand that just because Toothless is in love and that they're too soon be a mated pair, that he isn't any less important or should feel neglected, replaced or anything of that nature, correct?"

"Yes! I feel since you and Stoick-daddy were married you'd be able to explain it better and be easier to empathize with the situation. You and Astrid could really do it better, because we both know what it's like when you keep your feelings bottled up. Not to mention because we are all girls and in touch with our feelings I just don't want him to do something stupid like I did just to get Toothless's attention!"

"I understand perfectly, daughter. So don't worry about it. I'll make sure Astrid and I with you of course make sure Nightrainbow understands and lets his true feelings out before they go south. Don't worry, sweetie. I'll do that no problem."

Una cried and leapt back into her mommy's warm and tender embrace. Valka felt she almost never let this little girl out of her sight again or her son as he came back down with his satchel full of the odds and ends they needed.

Taking a deep breath they coaxed Moon Shadow outside and Valka was holding each of her children's hands the family with their dragons in tow walked out to greet Berk and have all of Berk welcome Moon Shadow amongst the tribe.

End of part 1.


	28. Happy Birthday Una! Part 2

Happy Birthday Una! Part 2

Toothless's miracle romance

All of Firefang's poems and Nightrainbow's first song is from my friend Amy. Thank her please

As the Haddocks and their dragons existed their home into the bright sunshine it was like they could all finally breathe again. It just felt like everything was lighter, happier and brighter. Everywhere you turned everything seemed more alive and more real as if the world itself had just been reborn. The colors were brighter, the golden sunrays were warmer and more invigorating, and the village itself seemed livelier with so much more of a brighter happier future for everyone human and dragon alike. It was like the world was started anew and everything was just better than ever!

Una felt so much happier and with her skipping about with so much life and happiness and just feeling very optimistic and happier than ever she just had to sing her heart out from what she was feeling. So she sang her beautiful golden voice the happiest song she could come up with on the spot and every note she sang was like a perfect jewel held to the light!

" _I use to be bound to dark and mysterious Spirit Cavern, I was paler then snow and my broken heart was full of gloom. I had so long ago lost my hope as I cried my soul out for unknown years on end._

 _Then before I lost my mind my soul was rescued by thy angel sent to set me free and soon many more came to watch over me and have my heart soar with happiness once more!_

 _Now watch me go now! I'm a happy girl now! For that's the sweetest thing in life or death you'll ever see from this world to Valhalla for there's nothing sweeter or happier than a happy girl_

 _Not long ago I hid in a huge crowd with all my feelings bottled up inside and feeling left out and not belonging anywhere, with only a frozen smile for those to see but not the real me. Now my heart is open and as welcoming as the front door of home._

 _For I'm happy girl once more! Alive and well and it will be the sweetest thing anyone on this island or village in Valhalla will ever see!_

 _I've laughed and cried whenever I've felt like it and that's okay. Because that's how life sometimes goes with the happy times of laughter and the sad times of tears but that how life goes sometimes for the world won't stop and change just because you or I complain, but I'm happy girl now and let me show you and the world and all the Nine Realms._

 _For the sweetest thing in this whole wide world and all the Nine Realms is a happy girl and I'm the happiest girl in all the Nine Realms now!_

 _Yes! I'm a HAPPY GIRL!"_ Una finished singing her song and it looked like the whole island had been enchanted by her beautiful voice and everyone gave her a loud applauses and she beamed happily.

"That was quite a lovely and powerful but very optimistic song, my daughter. Your talents in music and singing never cease to amaze me and just now you're singing as left your dragon's singing in the dust. So I'm happy to see you happy, Una and I believe you're right. There is nothing sweeter or happier than a happy girl or just a happy soul in general. So love the song, Una."

"Thank you, Valka-mommy! It came from my heart and I'm just so happy I just had to sing what was in my heart! I think Moon Shadow loved it too. Look how happy she looks!" Una pointed out as they turned and saw Moon Shadow was sniffing some beautiful fuchsia and saffron blooms nearby.

It was so sweet to watch and as she was sniffing them it was then they heard a loud rustling of wings. Moon Shadow was still too entranced by the beautiful flowers to notice that the five dragons she had seen two nights ago whom were asleep at the time were now surrounding her.

While their riders were stunned into temporary dumbness the dragons weren't as paralyzed with shock. They all made some sounds that might have been an attempted at a friendly 'hello'

Well, hearing those five hellos from Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and even lazy Grump, startled Moon Shadow and she looked up and became so full of overwhelming fear she fell over and then quickly cowered behind Toothless.

For a few moments no-one said anything. Then Astrid spoke first. "Hiccup? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, for if that's really a Night Fury I'm gonna be so shocked I'm gonna fall of this dragon's head!" said Tuff

"I second the motion, brother! This is too unbelievable!"

"That can't be a Night Fury!"

"Well it sure looks like one too me, Snotlout! Meatlug hold still! You can't just rush over there!"

"By the bear of Thor, if that is a Night Fury then we've been truly sent a miracle from the Gods themselves!" Gobber stated in his own shock voice. He was very pale and didn't even notice his prosthetic at the moment he was using for his hand had fallen off and Grump was laying his sleepy head on it.

"It's alright, Moon Shadow. These are friends. They won't hurt you, girl. Come on. Let's introduce you. Come on," Una encouraged gently and with the rest of the Haddocks and some gently encouraging from Nightrainbow and Cloudjumper seemingly standing guard over her Moon Shadow slowly approached them and smiled hesitantly but she did it toothlessly so she was at least alright.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special we found on our flight trip quite by accident. This is Moon Shadow and she's a little shy so please be very gentle when introducing yourselves. Since Toothless wouldn't like to see his soul mate die of fright after fate brought them together." Hiccup explained calmly to which everyone looked at Moon Shadow in shock and said the same thing at the same time.

" _ **SHE?!"**_

"Yes, Moon Shadow is a girl and she and Toothless are destined to be together for the rest of time. It was love at first sight for them which is a very rare miracle that happens once every ten lifetimes. So please be kind to her.

She's lived all alone for her whole life and we hope she and Toothless can bring new life into this world soon. But first she needs to get settle and know for sure she isn't gonna be killed or something. So please be nice to her, for all our sakes?

My big brother and I owe her in part for helping to save our lives while we gone on our flight trip. If it wasn't for Moon Shadow and of course Toothless and Nightrainbow working together we wouldn't still be alive let me assure you on that one!

So please do us the great favor and make her feel at home so we can help to another miracle and bring Night Furies back from extinction, please?" Una begged with everyone who looked even more stunned to hear that this female dragon played a part in saving Hiccup and Una's lives.

Cloudjumper was still standing watch over her as before he'd seen himself as second in command to the Alpha. Like with the Bewilderbeast he was now second to Toothless and he felt very obligated to safeguard Toothless's soul mate and she was to be the Alpha female soon. Therefore he was even more determined to protect her and she was a part of the family too.

"Stand down, Cloudjumper. I understand your thinking and feelings, but we should at least let the other dragons introduce themselves to Moon Shadow. You can play bodyguard later, let them meet and greet, alright, Cloudjumper?" Valka whispered into Cloudjumper's left ear and he nodded stepping aside so she could meet the others.

So one-by-one every person was introduced first the Vikings then the dragons. It seemed to be alright at first. It was clearly obvious though that the human males really intimidated Moon Shadow, she was fine with Hiccup as she'd spent time with him and helped save him.

On the other hand, Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut she seemed to be incredibly nervous around. The girls? She was a bit friendlier with Astrid and Ruffnut and though she was still wary of the dragon males and more welcome to the females, it was clear human males really were scaring her.

So the guys backed off for now and knew given a little time she be more comfortable around them. It was kinda to be expected as a female she would probably be more trusting of other females then males. Given it seemed males were more… well it seemed you naturally had to worry more about males then females. That just seemed part of nature.

Though both Hiccup and Una hissed quickly while the dragons were getting better acquainted for a few minutes at a feeding station, that no-one should think about riding Moon Shadow anytime soon.

They had had a hard enough time just gaining her trust, so right now the priorities were to get her comfortable in her new home, then give her some space and alone time with Toothless and then hopefully have some eggs laid soon.

So no-one was to even attempt to ride her or anything of the sort! So for now she was a dragon without a rider and it be up to her to choose who she would like to ride her on the day she felt she wanted that. So for now? Just getting her use to her new home was what needed to be done.

So while the boys were mostly mumbling and grumbling that they couldn't have the honor Hiccup alone had of riding a Night Fury, the girls more or less made them understand what Moon Shadow must be feeling and thinking. Girls stuck together when they needed too and it just helped that at least both Astrid and Ruffnut really understood from Moon Shadow's perspective of how she must be feeling on the inside.

So everyone did their best to make the transition from isolation to being part of a thriving and very populated island as easy as they could for Moon Shadow. Taking it one step at a time and at least the dragons were doing their best as well to make her feel comfortable.

After the first full day on Berk as dusk was setting in Hiccup and his family then took Moon Shadow to the Nursery to meet Skullette and Firefang. They're even more stunned then Hiccup's friends, but being the kind and nurturing people they were it wasn't hard for them to gain Moon Shadow's favor and trust.

Firefang was so inspired by just once glance at Moon Shadow she just said a poem aloud without first bothering to write it in her notebook.

She just looked at Moon Shadow and as she petted her she just spoke in her mystifying voice she used when she was reciting poetry and said

" _One as dark as the night_ _with a mark as pale as the moon above._ _  
_ _Believing she was the last of her kind_ _the one with a silhouette of the Moon on her brow._ _Wants to be a mother now that_ _s_ _he had found her lover._ _  
_ _With a mate as black as the moonless night will love her forever."_

For a moment no-one said anything as Firefang finished her poem then everyone applauded and all the dragons in the Nursery showed that they'd loved it too. For a moment they waited for Moon Shadow's thoughts. For a moment Moon Shadow did nothing. Then she leapt on top of Firefang and began to lick her like crazy showing she loved the poem. She then seemed happy to meet Skullette too who was gazing lovingly at her and pounced on her too and licked her happily as well.

"Oh, stop it, Moon Shadow! I'm gonna bust a gut from laughing so much! We love you too! Oh, you sure are beautiful and as mysterious as the moonless sky which helped bore your name." Skullette managed to get out as Toothless got Moon Shadow off her and Hiccup helped her off the ground.

"Thank you kindly, Hiccup."

"It's nothing, Skullette. Firefang? That was one of your best poems yet! Loved it! It's amazing how you can come up with something that beautiful and cool on the spot. It was as amazing as Una's song this morning."

"We could hear her singing her happy girl song down here. The whole island heard that joyful noise and the dragons really loved it too. They're absolutely enchanted by it. Inspiration, passion and having a joyful heart does small miracles, Hiccup," Firefang replied while blushing some. She was toying with her scarlet tip hair for a moment and her scar showed for a brief second.

"You know, Firefang, I know you still feel self-conscious about that scar of yours. But you're still quite a beautiful young woman, so your scar doesn't take away from your natural beauty. So don't think it's like something to be ashamed of. You're beautiful, like my brother is sexy even if he's only got one leg." Una stated proudly which for a second everyone looked at her strangely and she looked nervous.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"It's just not very natural for a child to use the word, "sexy", Una. It's sometimes still very hard for others to accept you're a bit more mature then most children your age are. Even if it does seem most children are more mature then given credit for, it's still not the most correct thing to come out of a five year old lips, is all, sweetie." Valka explained to Una.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone feel awkward. I'm just telling the truth. I get it. I'm five years old but sometimes I feel so much older and it's just a constant struggling trying to be myself at the same time still remembering how to be a kid," Una confessed sadly to which her mommy hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Honey, nothing wrong with being yourself, it's just you surprise others with your more mature side is all. We still want you to enjoy your childhood and just have fun being a kid. Everyone will become an adult but you only get to be a kid for a short time. So try and enjoy it and not rush it by, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Valka-mommy. It will be nice to hopefully have some Night Fury babies soon to play with and watch them grow up! It will be so much fun and it's gonna be so cute and adorable and just a lot of fun to watch!"

"It sure will be, if we have any babies to come that is, sweetie."

"Well, we can assure you, Valka, we're going to do our best actually beyond our best to give Moon Shadow a prefect and private room for when she does have her eggs. I highly doubt the Gods would be so cruel as to make her unable to have kids. Fate is strange and cruel occasionally.

But I've got no doubt that if fate brought Toothless to Hiccup and also brought Una and Nightrainbow here? I'm sure Moon Shadow and Toothless are destined to have a family of their own soon enough. No way would either Odin or Frigga want the Night Furies to die out if fate was kind enough to bring them together it isn't gonna be so cruel to rip them apart or not have a family of their own." Skullette said positively as they watch Moon Shadow play with Hellfire and Ash nearby.

The three month old hatchlings hatched at Snoggletog like Stormfly's daughter Hellfire and Hookfang's son Ash were still too young to leave the Nursery but their parents did come by of course whenever they could to help take care of their babies and of course bond with them.

They also proudly informed Hiccup that while he and Una had been away the village children had all bonded with a dragon so all of them had been adopted and one day they'd really get to the more serious parts of training and eventually riding them. But for now again the babies were still too young to leave the Nursery but all the same everyone like Brimstone, Bloodfire and the other children at least had learned what Hiccup had wanted them to learn and came by each day to help take care of their chosen dragons.

"Does that mean, big brother that Astrid or Snotlout will one day help Bloodfire and Hellfire and Brimstone and Ash train and ride? Since I'm sure Stormfly and Hookfang want to make sure their children are with the right people and that they remain part of their own families' lives."

"Never thought too much of that, I mean I didn't think that far ahead when I wanted the children to pick and bond with their destined dragons. However, you're right that because Hellfire is Stormfly's daughter and Ash is Hookfang's son they'll of course want to be involved with their own children and see that they're well provided for and with the right person."

"A parent's job never ends, Una. Any fool can have a child, but it takes a very special kind of person to be a parent, sweetheart. I've got no doubt that Toothless and Moon Shadow will be good parents. I don't doubt Stormfly or Hookfang's parenting to their own children either. So I also don't doubt that both Astrid and Snotlout will help Bloodfire and Brimstone when their dragons are old enough and big enough to really start training to help them too it. It be good for them as well as their dragons' children and the children who are to train them." Valka concurred as they still watched Moon Shadow and even Toothless playing with the other hatchlings.

Cloudjumper was still watching protectively nearby while Nightrainbow had a conflicted look on his face but was still using his singing talents to help get the babies settled down for the night by singing a lullaby.

"You all speak the truth of course. All of you have made excellent points and we've been thinking about that ourselves if Wind Dancer and Airclaw ever find their true loves we want to make sure they stay a part of their own children lives. We do more the keep the books down here or make sure the babies are thriving in one way," Firefang started to say and her cousin finished.

"We believe family is very important and even dragons need to be a part of their own lives. We make sure that the whole families are thriving, with love, happiness and joy. So yes there more to the Nursery then just taking care of the babies. It's also about taking care of the whole family. Parents, children and the people who become family. So we do a lot with families down here."

"Which is why we're going to make sure to give Moon Shadow her own private room and place where she feels her family will be safe and well cared for. We promise to get started on it in the morning. Though as no-one knows anything about Night Furies with how they hatch their eggs or things of that nature will all be flying by the seat of our pants so to speak. Nevertheless, Hiccup, we promise you and your family and of course Toothless we will do everything to make the perfect place to make sure that this family to come is going to be safe," Firefang promised.

"Count on it, Hiccup. We keep our promises no matter what. We won't fail you a second time." Skullette assured him.

"You both have never failed me. I told you I accepted your apology and even if you really didn't need to apologize in the first place, I'm positive in your abilities. You two are very close friends to my family and all friends are a part of the family. The whole island both human and dragon alike are one big family. So I don't doubt your abilities and I know you'll do better than your words. For now we got to get Moon Shadow home. I think she's had enough for one day and just needs to go home and sleep for now. So we'll brainstorm tomorrow with the plans for the special room for Moon Shadow, okay?"

"Okay. See you later all of you! Have sweet dreams and sleep well!"

So the Haddocks and the dragons went home to rest and the cousins finished up with what was left with the day's work in the Nursery.

The next day was pretty busy all around for everyone. The whole island of Berk was a buzz about finding the last female Night Fury and just talking about it was very much annoying by lunchtime of the day.

Toothless was getting more annoyed as he was trying to show Moon Shadow around and help her slowly get use to the village and show her some of his duties as Alpha and some of which she'd soon inherited as well. The dragons weren't as overwhelming. They certainly weren't acting so aggravating in addition to obnoxious as the villagers were becoming as everyone was trying to get a look at Moon Shadow and touch her and such, and it was just way too overwhelming.

So Cloudjumper who was still acting like her bodyguard tried to get everyone to back off, but the villagers just weren't getting the message at first. As a result finally the gang's dragons who had had enough of the inconsiderate behavior of the other Vikings, when their Riders had been understanding of how Moon Shadow must be feeling did something about it. All the Riders' dragons quickly formed a protective circle around both Toothless and Moon Shadow, then all of them with the addition of Cloudjumper and Nightrainbow took one look and then all fired a small warning shot in all directions.

With a perfect circle burning intensely around them the other Vikings finally got the message that they're being extremely inconsiderate and needed to really back off and let Moon Shadow find her place and in her own time truly accept Berk as home.

Moon Shadow thanked her new dragon friends for their help. Showing she was sincerely grateful for them standing up and getting the message across for her. They said it was nothing they wouldn't do for a friend and if she needed to talk or have some fun later all of them would gladly take the time to get to know her but let her take her own time with things. Thanking them again she asked them if they could help her and Toothless find a place they could be alone for the day. Also if they could help Toothless get there for right now Hiccup was in the Nursery with Skullette and Firefang helping them design her room.

The dragons seemed to be thinking about this for a few moments then all agreed they knew a place they could go to be alone for the day and they'd helped get them there. Thanking them again she said to take them there in an hour after she finally got to eat some breakfast with Toothless.

They agreed and said in dragon language of course to meet them near the path that led to Una's tree house and they take it from there. With that the dragons flew off to do a few different things till the hour passed.

Cloudjumper did ask if was alright if he came with her and Toothless but stayed far enough out of sight that they still be alone. Like how Kara watched over the family when they're in the Realm, he wanted to do the same.

Toothless at first said it seemed to be a bit much and he really wanted some real alone time with Moon Shadow, but Moon Shadow interrupted and said she'd feel safer if Cloudjumper was nearby but still out of sight. So he reluctantly agreed.

Then Nightrainbow asked his big brother what could he do for him? Nightrainbow looked eager to please but also clearly wanted to play with his big brother. He was hopping around and just eager to play.

He was visibly disappointed when Toothless explained as nicely as he could that he and Moon Shadow needed some alone time and that he play with him another time. But he thanked him for wanting to do make Moon Shadow feel at home and said maybe he and Una could compose some songs for her, since she'd enjoyed the beautiful poem Firefang had recited yesterday.

So after they'd eaten and got a drink of icy cold water the new couple with the help of Nightrainbow and Cloudjumper manage to sneak them to the edge of the forest where Stormfly and Meatlug were waiting. Asking where Hookfang and Barf and Belch were, the females explained they'd be leading the way with the boys flying cover and keeping tabs from the air till they reached the spot they'd picked as best for some alone time.

Toothless then turned to his little brother and hugged him tightly and licked him kindly and promised tomorrow it just be the two of them having a day of fun. Just the two of them. He reminded him it make them both happy if he did compose a special song for them as he'd help do for Hiccup and Astrid. Telling him one final time he loved him very much, he then got on Cloudjumper's back and took off to be alone with his only love.

Nightrainbow stood there for a few moments doing nothing. Then he let out a short sad heartbreaking ballad and was crying big tears from his beautiful violet eyes and then dejectedly flew back to find Una.

Hiccup along with Skullette and Firefang were very busy in the Nursery. The first thing they'd to do before even designing the private room for Moon Shadow was find a suitable place for them to build it. The Nursery was big, well equipped and very warm and cozy already. All the same they'd needed something special and done perfectly to make Moon Shadow feel happy and that her eggs be safe.

So they'd spent most of the morning looking through the unused or what little was left to be explored in the underground Nursery. It was thanks to Hellfire and Ash they found what they're looking for.

The two hatchling who seemed to be getting along better their parents Riders did were playing with a small oxblood red squishy ball. Hellfire was chasing it around a group stalagmites after Ash had used a small wing blast to throw it really far. She was so eager to get the ball she took Hiccup's leg out from under him and then jumped into a small opening in the wall about 15 feet in front of them to get the ball.

Firefang helped Hiccup back to his feet while Skullette went after Hellfire and made a large gasping sound from inside the chamber. Sticking her head out while holding a squirming Hellfire still clutching the ball in her mouth she said, "You've got to come see this you guys!"

So they squeezed through the opening and found themselves in a beautiful large concealed cavern. It was unbelievably magical and enthralling sight to behold, like how Stoick and Valka had been astounded when they discovered Lover's Cove that was what Hiccup and the cousins were feeling as they gasped in awe at this hidden location.

The ceiling had a lot of those same star-shaped blazingly glowing stones Hiccup had found at Lover's Bloom, and they seemed to be mimicking many of the real constellations of the true night skies.

The rock walls in this chamber seemed to be full of amazing and glittering colors. There're several different shades of purple, blue, with a dash of pinks, plus a brilliant turquoise mixed in as well.

The most surprising thing of all wasn't even the glowing rocks or stunning walls or the perfectly placed sight for a nest. It was these large dark reddish purple flowers scattered everywhere around them. Their scent was something you'd only dream to smell if you reached Valhalla. Hiccup quickly looked at one and was able to count very quickly that it had exactly 38 petals that formed a perfect star when fully blooming. All of them gave off not just a heavenly fragrance but also were very soft and seemed to glow themselves with the centers being half the golden of the sun and the other half the sliver of the moon.

"Well, ladies, I'd say we found exactly what we're looking for. We don't need to build much other than making the opening slightly wider and of course add a door to it. We might want to add a few creature comforts in here as well, but other than that this place is perfect as it is" Hiccup remarked in an awestruck voice as he took in the beauty and marvel of yet another unknown location to him of his home of 21 years now.

"I believe everything happens for reason. Fate and destiny to play a hand in our lives, yes, but still mix it with free will and choices. But it is a mixing of all those that ultimately determine one's fate and destiny." Skullette remarked in her own awestruck voice as she was still holding Hellfire who was still squirming.

"I believe the Gods are blessing us in many ways even we don't understand what they've in mind or what the grand design of things that are even beyond their control or sight of what the master plan of the grand design that really known by the universe itself. We're merely a part of it and just try to find our place and help the design continue to make the full tapestry which is what the life and universe are constantly designing and changing.

Hold still, Ash. We thank you and your playmate for discovering this chamber, I think it's part of that grand design working through you to help us find this place. Everything does happen for a reason even if we may never know it or fully understand it. We must just trust ourselves and believe in our hearts and souls just do the best we can." Firefang concurred as she picked up Ash who had wandered in and was sniffing one of the strange flowers.

"I think we'll call the flowers Night Fury Blossoms since this is to be the location of where they're to be born. But the Night Fury Cavern is perfect in many ways. Other than the things I've pointed out we still need to add or slightly improve. Do you agree, ladies?" Hiccup asked to which the cousins nodded.

"Great! Now let's go figure out the rest of the details back in the main Nursery and also I think its bath time then nap time for these two along with the rest of them. C'mon, Hellfire you and your playmate Ash here need to go get cleaned up then take your nap. C'mon," as they all left the hidden chamber but quickly memorized its location and marked it so they could find it again just in case.

Whilst Hiccup and the cousin were making their discovery and plans for the Nesting Chamber for Moon Shadow and Toothless, the pair in question had been led to the secluded beach for their alone time.

The other dragons provided them before they left with plenty of food and other comforts and needs before leaving. Saying they be back later to lead them home. Cloudjumper kept his word and flew far enough away he wasn't in their sight but still close enough to watch over them and to help if anything went wrong.

Though Toothless still wasn't completely happy with being 'baby-sat" Moon Shadow seemed to find great comfort to know she had her own guardian angels watching over her and she assured Toothless it made her feel safer to know Valka's dragon was nearby to protect them.

So things for their alone time started out to be as awkward as when Toothless had spent time alone with his little brother at Dragon Glen. So he let Moon Shadow to do exploring and taking in the sights.

She was investigating some tide pools and she seemed to be delighted in all the little things in them. She was surprised at first when a seagull flew down in front of her and snatched a meal out of the one she was standing by. She gave chase and started to chase all the seagulls around the beach and loved splashing about in the beautiful royal blue water of the ocean. She loved squishing her claws in the wet sand and was just having a grand time.

Smiling mischievously she threw some wet sand at Toothless hitting him square in the face. As he cleaned himself up she batted her silver eyes at him in an alluring manner and he quickly gave chase to her. They ended the chase when a huge wave sent them flying back to the beach.

Seeing all the wet sand and debris around them they quickly build something of a sandcastle and also were playing hide and seek around the nearby caves, and took a breather to eat their lunch and look up at the clouds.

While all this was a barrel of laughs and delightfully fun, Moon Shadow seemed to be agitated about something. She kept give Toothless a look which he wasn't able to figure out what she wanted. So to try and make it more obvious she cast her gaze above them where some beautiful unusual flowers were growing and looked again at him with an alluring manner and batted her eyes.

He worked out she wanted the flowers but still wasn't getting what the batting of the eyes meant or a few of the other things her body language was trying to tell him.

Still he managed to retrieve the flowers and gave them to her and she seemed happy with it. But as the date wore on there was clearly something else she wanted from him which he wasn't getting. So as it was getting close to sunset he left her alone for a moment and went to ask Cloudjumper if he knew what Moon Shadow was trying to tell him without having to spell it out for him. Like it was something he should be able to figure out on his own but wasn't.

Well Cloudjumper may never been in love himself or had yet found his soul mate, but he wasn't stupid or completely clueless in romance either, as it seems most men naturally are. He reckoned he'd a pretty damn good idea what Moon Shadow was waiting for and what Toothless wasn't picking up on his own.

Cloudjumper seemed to understand romances, loves and dates for a pretty good reason so he figured out what most likely Moon Shadow was after as was many girls to be honest. Mostly because Valka had spent much time telling him about her romantic tales with her husband Stoick and how falling in love was so magical when the romantic passion and desires were met.

Though she'd spoken most of it in a melancholy tone when she'd been explaining the facts of true love and what a girl's idea of romance was, even though again he would've returned her if she'd asked, he also understood she was staying away to protect her husband and child. Still all in all spending 20 years with a woman who'd been in love and had a child he figured he knew a thing or two.

So he kinda sang the answer to Toothless who was surprised first he sang it and then secondly surprised that he knew what Moon Shadow was waiting for.

" _There you see her now? Just sitting there across the way? That beautiful girl who is as dark as a moonless sky? With the mark of the moon on her brow that glows as her silver eyes shimmer with true love in them?_

 _She may not have a lot to say at the moment but there is something very special about her. More than a beauty of the night that's for sure._

 _You don't know why you feel some of the things you do inside? Why she makes your heart soar above the clouds and almost come out of your chest? You just know you want her just by looking at her you know you do. You want the two of you to be together till the end of time._

 _It's possible she wants that too, but is too shy to tell you, though there is one way to ask her and it doesn't take a word, not a single word. All it takes is a kiss so go on don't be shy and go kiss that beautiful one-of-a-kind girl!_

 _It would be too bad and such shame to miss that girl. So don't be scared and don't be shy, just look into her silvery eyes and go on and kiss that beautiful girl!_

 _Now's the perfect moment by this beautiful blue ocean with the setting sun casting its magical spell. Boy you'd better do it soon there won't be a better time than now!_

 _She won't say the words of love and will not say them at all till you go on and kiss her. Sealing love with true love kiss is the way to make a girl's heart sing. So don't be so shy and go over there and kiss her already!_

 _Don't be scared for no-one is prepared for true love as it finds you, you don't find it! So don't be shy or scared just go over there and kiss your girl! Don't try to hide from your feelings now you know you wanna kiss that girl, so go on and do it!_

 _Just go kiss her now for she's waiting for to kiss her and then the rest will be easy so just don't be shy or stupid and just go kiss her already! Go kiss that girl, Toothless!"_

Toothless was stunned again but first asked if Cloudjumper had learned to sing that well from Dragon Choir practice and if he really knew what he was talking about.

Cloudjumper gave him a look to say that it was an obvious yes to both. So taking a big gulp Toothless hurried back over nervously to Moon Shadow who was enjoying the magical sunset. He coughed to get her attention and she looked up at him and he was even more nervous but then leaned in and gave her the kiss she'd been waiting for all day. She was blushing a brilliant pink after the kiss was over and whispered into his ear that she wanted a miracle romance for the miracle that brought them together. So they'd figure out the rest later but for now with them curled up side-by-side to watch the sunset.

Another thing had been going on at the same time Hiccup had been in the Nursery with the cousins and Toothless had been learning what girls wanted when it came to true love and romances, and it was what was happening with Nightrainbow.

Nightrainbow had returned home after saying goodbye to his big brother best friend. He had done a good job so far of hiding his feelings even from himself he'd been hiding his feelings. But Una had been right. He was feeling jealous and torn up inside and was starting to feel unimportant and not loved anymore.

Toothless was his big brother best friend forever just as Hiccup and Boden where to Una. And Toothless was the first dragon that Nightrainbow ever consider family. He was hatched alone and been alone, unloved and friendless till meeting the Haddocks and he loved Toothless just as much as Una loved her brothers.

So it was only natural that the ten year old who'd most likely be turning eleven soon like his rider was to turn six soon was feeling a lot of mixed up emotions. Jealousy, anger, neglect, some mild rage, among many things.

He was attempting to hide it as he laid in a patch of violets near the house and attempted to compose the song Toothless wanted for him and Moon Shadow. But the more he tried the more his mixed up feelings came to the surface and it got to the point he almost hit Valka with his rainbow colored fireball as she was going to get the laundry from the clothesline.

"Wow! Nightrainbow! That was too close! You alright, Nightrainbow? Is something bothering you?"

He wouldn't look at the woman who was the only mother he'd know too. He just glowered once with a nasty look in his eyes and turned the other way.

Sighing Valka knew the time had come to give Nightrainbow the talk that Una had wanted her to give him. So she left the clean laundry by the door and hurried to find Astrid and Una.

Turned out her daughter and her son's girlfriend were nearby. She found them together near a small patch of newly blossomed colorful flowers. Astrid was posing dramatically and Una was busy sketching her. She was busy finishing sketching Astrid's dramatically blowing braid and the gleam of her battleax when Valka found them. Looking over her daughter's shoulder she smiled proudly to see that Una's artistic skills had come a long way over the course of the past year.

"You almost done, Una?" Astrid asked her curiously "Because my body's starting to cramp from being in this dramatic poise you wanted to sketch so badly."

"I'm almost done. Give me five more seconds and I'll be done. There got it! Okay you can stop posing now. How did I do?" she asked holding up the sketch to which Astrid smiled.

"It's more than a flattering image of me. Almost perfect, wouldn't you agree, Valka?"

"Huh? Valka-mommy? Oh! Valka-mommy! You shouldn't sneak up on people! You'll give them a heart attack! So what do you think of my sketch? Is it good? Have I improved? I've been doing a few sketches now and then of everyone. How I do on Astrid? Because I know I totally failed at drawing Snotlout, the twins came out halfway decent as did Fishlegs. But both Gobber and Snotlout came out terrible!" she admitted as she handed her mommy the sketchbook.

Valka opened the book and flipped through the pages slowly carefully examined each picture before finally speaking her opinion on the subject of her daughter's artistic skills.

"Well, Una, let me see your older work so I can do a fair comparison. Hmm. You've improved a lot from when you started, that is for sure," she started to say to which Una looked very happy about and eager to hear more.

"You're right about the twins and Fishlegs and to be honest sweetheart, neither Gobber nor Snotlout are exactly the most picturesque people. So, you've to draw what you see, so keep at it and don't lie even for an ink drawing. However, my child, overall all of them are pretty darn good.

Astrid, you turned out very well, but you're a very pretty subject to draw to begin with. So it's not surprising you turned out so well. Good job, honey. Keep at it and you'll get better with each picture," she finished handing the book back to Una who clutched it to heart and beamed.

"So, Valka, you look like you wanted to find us for a reason. So is something the matter?"

"I'm afraid the time has come sooner then we feared. It's time for you and me to give Nightrainbow an important talking too. Una, your instincts were spot on so please remember to trust your instincts throughout life. They're usually right."

"Oh no. I didn't think it get that bad this quickly. I figured that this talk would at least wait a week and half. But I guess he's feeling more then he wanted to admit to himself. So he blew up sooner rather than later."

"Oh he blew up alright, Una. He nearly incinerated me with a rainbow fireball. So we all better have that chat with him as soon as possible. Astrid if you'd come with us we need your help."

"What do you need my help with, Valka? And what do I have to do that seemingly involves Una's dragon. What can I do to help? And also what are you two even talking about? I'm drawing a blank here to be honest," she replied as they started to walk back to the house.

"Astrid, umm…we need you to help, Valka-mommy and I explain a few things to Nightrainbow who isn't feeling as happy as he's been trying to convince everyone but mostly himself."

It clicked right then in Astrid's brain what was going on. "Oh, so Nightrainbow not feeling so hot about Toothless having someone else special in his life. Someone who is just as important to him. He's feeling alone, forgotten, neglected, replaced and very jealous. So he was trying to fool everyone even himself, but obviously that didn't work very long, did it?"

"Nope, it didn't take long for him to crack, and I don't want him to be stupid like I was trying to get Hiccup to pay attention to me when I felt alone, neglected and forgotten. I don't want Nightrainbow to do something as stupid and reckless as I did just to get Toothless to pay attention to him. So we need to talk to him like now!"

"Well, I suggest when we give him this talk we do it in a more secluded and prettier location away from the hustle and bustle of the village so he knows he's the sole focus and there isn't a bunch of distractions. Though, I don't have Stormfly at the moment. She disappeared a few hours ago and when I finally found her I didn't want to disturb her."

"Where did you find her and what was she doing?" Valka asked curiously. She had a feeling where Cloudjumper was and what he was doing so she wasn't terribly worried about him.

"Well, after lunch and before Una track me down and asked me to poise for her I found her in the Nursery. I was bring some lunch there for Hiccup and brought extra for Skullette and Firefang. I found Stormfly with her children and was really busy cuddling them, partially Hellfire. Surprisingly Snotlout was also there for a second looking for Hookfang who was also spending time with his children.

So I dropped off the lunch and gave Hiccup a quick kiss and then left. Snotlout also left saying something about going to train, which I think he sometimes goes works out to blow off steam. Not that he hates Hookfang for spending time with his kids, but you know everyone really close to their dragons.

I don't know the whereabouts of the Twins or Fishlegs or their dragons. But I heard Gobber singing in his workshop on my way to the Nursery. So I think he's busy making a few new swords and naming them. Those are his babies, but again I don't know where Fishlegs, the twins or their dragons are right now. Sorry."

"I can answer that one. I stumble across them when I was looking for you, Astrid to draw you. I stopped to show all of them their pictures while looking for you. The Twins and their dragon were off to spend time alone in the Lost Cavern. Not that they're depressed again, but mostly just wanting to be alone with their dragon for their own alone bonding time.

I do believe they've got a kid in the Nursery but Barf and Belch at the moment have some allergy problems from all the pollen and dust in the air, its making them spark a bit, another reason the twins took them to Cavern to try and cure them of their allergies. As a result the twins didn't want Barf and Belch to blow up the Nursery with the big amount dust and pollen creeping down there, so they're trying to cure their allergies before they can visit their kid.

But I'm sure they've got at least one kid in the Nursery. I remember helping bathing a Zippleback baby before my flight trip. Firefang said it was a girl and she looked exactly like Barf and Belch, so I'm beyond sure that's their daughter. I don't know who adopted the daughter, but her name is Chaos and Havoc. I can tell you that much."

"Great, nice names for a two headed dragon, whoop de do!" Astrid muttered sarcastically. Then she added, "So where is Fishlegs and Meatlug?"

"They went rocking hunting to get the best rocks for Meatlug's own kids. You know a good balance diet and all. Who knows we may discover something even better then Gronckle Iron with whatever rocks and the endless combination they may figure out by chance this time," Una said with a chuckle everyone shared.

By now they reached home and found that Nightrainbow was still in a sulking mood and had thrown a tiny tantrum during the twenty minutes it had taken for Valka to find them and them to get back. This was apparent as a nearby tree was still burning with the grass beneath burnt black.

"Nightrainbow! Hello! How is my favorite dragon? Want to come and make some beautiful music with us?" sang Una as she got in front of him and stroked him soothingly.

He purred but he was still very upset and he didn't look like he wanted to go anywhere. He was gazing at the endless blue sky with a depressed gaze to his light purple eyes.

"I know you're feeling pretty down in the dumps right now, Nightrainbow. I've been there and I want to help you work through these feelings. Please don't be in denial of your feelings. It won't do you any good to bottle them up. Or we might have to rebuild our home. C'mon. Let's go have some fun with Valka-mommy and Astrid! It will be just us for a couple of hours. Please?" she begged with him but he seemed too angry and depressed to move. Una looked close to despair herself.

She started to cry and while Nightrainbow was upset himself he couldn't bear to see Una crying. So he pushed aside for a moment his own sadness and started to sing the tune he'd tried to work on for Toothless and Moon Shadow.

Somehow they all not just heard the melody they could hear in their hearts the lyrics he was singing at the same time.

" _A child as dark as the night was visited by a goddess whom bestowed upon her a_ _Mark as white as the moon._ _  
_

 _The child of night grew up in isolation_ _waiting for the one she was destined to be with._

 _Child of fate how you waited_ _eighteen long years,_ _hoping that you were not the last,_ _when the time came your power shown through."_

"It's truly beautiful your melody and lyrics we all feel in our hearts. Though we don't know Moon Shadow's full story and likely won't. But it's comforting you add the Mark of the Goddess on her."

"You did mention when the miracle that helped save you and your brother she said in human voice that the Gods did bestow that mark on her didn't you daughter?"

"What?! Gods?! Goddess?! Miracles?! Talking DRAGONS?! What aren't you telling me?!" asked a flabbergasted Astrid with wide eyes.

"Well cat's out the bag. Okay, um Astrid, we'll tell you a little about what happened when we found Moon Shadow but you've got to promise on Stoick-daddy's soul not to tell another soul!" Una pleaded with her.

"I swear on Stoick's soul I won't tell. But if you expect me to help I need the full story!"

"Well, if we're telling you that secret, and you allowed Hiccup to tell us the secret of Lover's Bloom, I can share one secret with you as long as it doesn't go father then you. I know the perfect place we can go to talk to Nightrainbow alone he likes it there. But I only want family to know this and one day you'll be my sister-in-law so I guess you're family. So if I tell you this stuff you swear it won't go father then you?"

"Again, Una, I swear on your father's soul I won't tell anyone of the secrets you and your mother are about to disclose to me. I swear."

"I trust her, Una, do you?"

"Yes. I trust you, Astrid. Follow me and we'll go talk to Nightrainbow in a private location that is to be kept in this family or those to become part of it one day."

So they quickly hurried to Una's secret tree house which Valka knew they'd be going too and she knew Astrid keep it a secret and Una was right one day Astrid would be officially a part of the family. So she could be trusted with a few family secrets.

Astrid was surprised at the hidden tree house and more surprised when Una confessed that she had all the dragons help her repair and fix it up. That included some help from Stormfly a few times whose spines were good to use as nails at times.

Climbing up into the tree house Astrid took one look around while Una waited for her thoughts and she said basically the same thing Hiccup had said and found it a delightful little hideaway.

So Una had added some stashes of food for herself and not just Nightrainbow. So everyone had some nice ice-cold chocolate flavored yak's milk and a few sweet treats and for Nightrainbow he was eating a few of his favorite kind of fish.

After everyone had had their snack they got down to business of why they're there. Valka scooted over to Nightrainbow and laid his head in her lap and begun to hum a lullaby. He soon joined in and they finished together to which Astrid and Una clapped happily.

"Nightrainbow? We'd like to talk to you about how you're feeling. Just so you know there is nothing wrong with feeling anything. It's never wrong to feel, it's wrong to not feel and its worse when you don't let your feelings out.

Keeping things bottled up never does any good, Nightrainbow. Keeping pain inside never does any good. You need to let out your true feelings you've been hiding from everyone including yourself. No-one gonna to scream or yell or anything at you. No-one will be angry with you. Just let out what you're feeling right now. Trust me you'll feel much better when you let it out."

With some nods from Una and Astrid Nightrainbow let loose a very musical outburst of his built up fury and it was still beautiful and powerful but you could tell it also was partly of negative feelings.

He did manage to scare the birds, squirrels and rabbits around the tree house who all scamper quickly away afraid of the sound. But after a few tense moments he did calm down and let out a long breath.

"Feeling better, Nightrainbow?" Una asked cautiously. He nodded and smiled.

"Glad to know you're feeling better. Though we still have a lot to talk to you about. I'll start with some of my own experiences with Stormfly when she goes off to be with the male who seems to be the one she loves," Astrid took a deep breath and flicked her braid out of her face and began to tell the tale.

"It was after that first Snoggletog that we all celebrate together and I wanted to find out who was Stormfly's babies daddy was. So I watched for a long time and finally found out it was a very handsome Nadder who was as green as spring grass with as blue as a summer skies. He was at first wild but then he became one of Berk's own. His rider named him Day Glider. After spending about a month and half of tracking Day Glider down and watching him and Stormfly raise their babies of that year it was sweet. But then it seemed like Stormfly wasn't around for me anymore. She was spending hours on end with Day Glider.

At first I tried to deny I was feeling jealousy, angry or anything of the sort. I told myself Stormfly deserved to be with someone who made her happy and he was from what I could tell a good dragon and very good daddy.

But after a while I couldn't take it anymore. I started to feel like I didn't matter anymore. I was angry and taking it out on all the wrong people. It didn't matter that Stormfly deserved to be with her mate or with her babies or anything.

All I thought about at that moment in my angry and jealous was me being selfishly wanting Stormfly to just be mine again. I didn't care about anything else I just wanted her to be with me and me alone. That sound about how you're feeling with your big brother with Moon Shadow?" Astrid asked Nightrainbow who nodded.

"It took me a long time till I finally said aloud how I was feeling and told someone. In this case I told Hiccup who at the time we're still working out our own relationship problems.

Though it helped talking with someone who understood what I was feeling and why. You know by me talking with Hiccup about my feelings it slowly helped improve our own relationship as we bonded over those moments. He also helped me realize that it was alright to feel this way. But he also told me something that at the time I didn't really think about or feel because I was just so mad.

But when I got home and saw Stormfly sleeping soundly with her little babies and Day Glider nearby I finally realized something, Nightrainbow. You know what I realized?"

He shook his head and still was listening. "It wasn't wrong of me to feel those angry feelings. It was normal and made me human to feel those things. I realized there must have been times even Stormfly had felt what I was feeling. But I also realized that I'd always be special and important to Stormfly. We'd always have each other and a special bond. And with love there is no limited. You can make as much of it as you want.

Still I couldn't say I was more important than someone else or feel like that Stormfly should only care about me. I couldn't just think about me or putting my happiness over what she needed. So I knew that Stormfly would always be there for me and me for her. And as I learned that Hiccup and I were slowly working out our relationship. So I realized just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean the other people in your life are any less important or that your lover is more important than others.

There is more than enough love to go around and we need to share that love and yes sometimes it can be hard to find a balance and spend time with everyone equally. But it's alright too feel angry or jealous. But don't ever think you're being replaced or you're not important.

Once you touched someone and they love you you'll always be special to them and they'll always make time for you. May not be when you want it but I'm still always gonna matter to Stormfly as she matters to Day Glider and their children now and those to come. I want to help Stormfly raise a good family and I'd like to see her happy especially with her daughter Hellfire bonding with Una's friend Bloodfire. Watching all that and being a part of it? It's gonna be something worth everything life. You understand?"

Nightrainbow seemed to understand still not be completely over his own feelings or anything. So now it was Valka's turn. She was singing softly hers and Stoick's song which Nightrainbow always enjoyed.

"I know it's hard to be in a relationship and how some of it affects others in some ways and others in a different way. Toothless is about to embark on something that's not gonna be any easier on him then it's on you. And you'll need to be there for him and know this. Again Moon Shadow may be his soul mate, but you'll always be Toothless's little brother, that won't change ever.

But you've got to understand and remember, Nightrainbow there are other people in Toothless's life and they all matter to him, like he matters to you. But you can't just think that Toothless should only care about you and only you. No person is more important or less important, but everyone matters and love again you can make as much of it as you want.

You remember when I told Hiccup and Una about my first and only anniversary with Stoick? How I was justifiable angry at him for forgetting it but more angry that it seemed he was forgetting about me?" to which again Nightrainbow nodded.

"Well, I did speak the truth that the village needs to remember that Chief does have a family of his own to take care of and they shouldn't never be made to think or feel that there are less important than the whole island.

The point is Stoick still came to find me and bring me home after I disappeared into the woods in a fit of anger. We may've yelled and screamed ourselves hoarse from that fight, but we still love each other.

So Toothless is gonna be learning too how having a wife and then children changes you, but it changes you for the better. Because it helps you put others needs before your own and you become less selfish as well. Still Toothless is gonna to need you to help him as will Moon Shadow.

There are days when Toothless will need to talk to you about his family problems or you're hopefully soon to be nephews and nieces will need their uncle too. All in all, Nightrainbow you'll always be important to Toothless and nothing and no-one will ever take your place in his heart."

"But you need to understand, Nightrainbow, like I needed to understand that just because Hiccup can become busy and does have other responsibilities, I still matter to him and I don't need to go to extreme to get his attention again.

Just talk to Toothless and I'm positive he'll assure you himself that you'll always be his little brother best friend, like he's your big brother best friend. So, Nightrainbow, do you understand what we've been trying to tell you?

Are you feeling any better? You gonna be okay now, please tell me?" asked Una desperately to her dragon. He may be ten or most likely eleven soon, and it was hard to explain things of this nature to children, but again they can understand a lot more then given credit for.

Nightrainbow listened closely and took in everything they're saying to heart and finally sang a happy little song that assured the girls that he understood what they're telling him and that he was gonna be alright. Una cried tears of joy and hugged him tightly.

"Well, it's getting late. Almost sundown, we should be getting back to the village. I hope that Hiccup was successful in his venture for the day with Skullette and Firefang in the Nursery, and whatever Toothless and Moon Shadow found for themselves to do, went well as well. Come time to go home for dinner. I'll be making lamb chops tonight." Valka said as she got up dusted herself off and smoothed her skirt.

"I'm sure Hiccup did a great job on his part of things today, Valka-mommy. But how come you're not worried about Cloudjumper who I haven't seen since about eight clock this morning."

"Yeah, I know where Stormfly is and I'll go pick her up, but why aren't you worried about your dragon? Or don't seemed worried about where Toothless and Moon Shadow been all day?" Astrid asked as they descended the rope ladder. She got her right leg tangled up at the bottom and fell over trying to get untangled. Valka sighed and got Astrid untangled and then girls left the secret location and made sure it was still hidden and unknown to just about everyone else.

"I'm more then sure that where Toothless and Moon Shadow have been all day that Cloudjumper isn't far from them. When I still lived in the home of the Bewilderbeast Cloudjumper felt he was second to only the Bewilderbeast himself. I can tell just by looking into Cloudjumper's eyes he'll protect Moon Shadow from any threats and do anything he can to serve the Alpha which is Toothless, but also because that's what families do for each other. You need not worry about any of them. I'm sure they'll be awaiting us all when we get home for dinner."

"When will I be old enough to learn how to cook something, Valka-mommy? I've learned many skills since being reborn, yet when will I be old enough to cook? I want to learn one day so maybe I can give Gobber food poisoning to shut him up about how much he disrespect you about your cooking skills," Una said in a half kidding voice.

"It might not be the best thing to try and deliberately poison even if temporary the village blacksmith my child. Even if he cannot always keep certain opinions to himself. I know I'm not the greatest cook and I've long ago accept that, but I still love it you wish to defend me or your brother from any sorta mockery on this island."

"Hell, I do that too, Valka. We all had done enough mockery of Hiccup in the past. We really need to stop with the disrespect and insults and try and be a little more courteous if only to try and become a bit better as people. Dragons sometimes seem to have more consideration then us Vikings."

"True enough, Astrid, which is why I've made sure Nightrainbow is very respectful," as everyone giggled as they reached the Haddock house. Sure enough all the dragons were awaiting them as was Hiccup.

"Hey, Astrid! How was your day? How did things go for you, Mom? Una, you've a nice day too?" he asked as he led Stormfly to Astrid who embraced her for a moment and then kissed Hiccup passionately on the lips.

"We just had a chat with Nightrainbow. Things went well enough. Did you find or plan what Moon Shadow will need, Hiccup?" Astrid inquired as she gazed adoringly into Hiccup's dark green eyes to which he kissed her one more time before replying.

"We found the perfect place, quite by accident actually. You can thank Stormfly's daughter Hellfire for helping find it as well as Hookfang's son Ash for helping too. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. Right now I'm hungry and just want to relax."

"Well, I don't have to go. I can stay for dinner and give you a much needed massage and you can tell all of us what you uncovered thanks to my dragon's daughter, how about we do that instead?"

"Sounds great to me, big brother! I'd like to have company for dinner anyway and since you mentioned both Stormfly and Hookfang's kids helped find a place for Moon Shadow's children to come, how about for my bedtime story tonight you tell me "A Tale of two dragons!" that would be delightfully perfect and very funny to hear! Please?!" she begged as he threw her on his shoulders and smiled.

"You want that story tonight, I'll give you that story," to which she clapped and squealed loudly to which everyone covered their ears for a few minutes.

"Yippee! So what can I do to help get dinner ready?"

"You can at least help set the table while Astrid and I cook the food and Hiccup tends to the dragons' needs for night. You can also quickly pick some flowers to use as a centerpiece for the table and get the tablecloth out that we've been making for a while," her mother informed to which Una began to dash around quickly to fulfill.

Astrid watched amused for a few minutes before whispering to Hiccup, "What is this story she's requesting called "A tale of two dragons"? Hiccup? And what does it have to do with Stormfly and Hookfang's kids?"

"It's what I title the story of when you and Snotlout had to work together after we're being punished for that badly done Screaming Death drill and we had to get rid of the dragon root," he whispered embarrassingly. Panicking a bit he whispered back, "I gave all our adventures names so when Una wants bedtime stories she can pick them.

I still haven't had much time to tell many stories about what happened after we found Dragon's Edge to be honest. But for now she's got three top favorite stories. Breakneck Bog, Free Scauldy and Frozen. Which I'm sure you can figure out which adventures those were."

"Wow, well cute idea to give them names, I guess. So you go check on the dragons and I'll handle helping cook the lamb chops."

So over dinner Hiccup told them about their discovery of the perfect location for when Moon Shadow did lay some eggs and everyone was thrilled about it. Soon after some more talk it was obvious Una was getting tired as she almost fell asleep in her dessert. Hiccup smiled and picked up his sister to go tuck her into bed and still tell the request story for then night.

The rest of the week passed without major incidents and little by little Moon Shadow started to feel at home and became friendlier with everyone and by the time a week had gone by everyone Viking and Dragon had given her the space she needed and she started to finally stop being so skittish.

It was the night before the full moon that the Haddocks got the indication of what they'd been hoping for since bringing Moon Shadow home. As night was beginning to fall and they knew the next night was the full moon they watched her acted peculiarly.

She was gazing romantically at the heavens above and watching the moon itself and seemed to be much happier. She was purring and being overly affectionate and to be honest very flirty if you had to use a word for it with Toothless who seem to be getting very aroused too as they were definitely acting a bit nutty.

Valka who had felt that kinda of passion and desire before in her life and just based on other things she'd learned from her time with the dragons was smiling with a peculiar look of her. It was almost like she was drunk but not a bad one like Gobber was.

"Mom? You've not drank some of Dad's old secret stash of wine have you? You look umm…"

"You look very umm… sorry about this, Valka-mommy, but you look like Gobber does when he's had too much to drink. I didn't think you're one to overdo it on an occasional glass of wine," Una confessed as she put down her lyre which she'd been working on a song with Nightrainbow.

"I'm not drunk, my children. I'm merely happy, but if someone or some ones are drunk its Toothless and Moon Shadow who are drunk on love. I get the feeling tomorrow night is the night we've been waiting for."

"You mean to say that…"

"If Toothless and Moon Shadow are gonna to become committed mates to each other its' gonna to be tomorrow. I can feel that one in my bones. Though how they do it I think we're gonna to need some help figuring that one out. Though I don't know if we should ask Boden or try and figure it out on our own."

"I get the feeling Boden and Dad are bit too tied up for even chancing a visit tonight in the Realm. So we're going to just figure it out on our own. We could try and think I guess. I'm supposed to be so smart and yet I'm drawing blanks."

"Umm…maybe I could be of help?" Una said in a nervous voice as she was looking at her feet and playing with her hair. She was uncomfortable about something.

"Something wrong, sis? What's got you so nervous?"

"Umm… well I kinda had a special dream today when I was taking a nap. I was so tired even though I slept fine last night. I just felt exhausted all the same so I took a nap for an hour and half. You and Valka-mommy where in the Nursery putting the final touches to what will be Moon Shadow's private room.

Anyway umm… in the dream I did see the silvery full moon and some of the night rainbow. Not my dragon, but that living one in the sky? It was just highly romantic and there seemed to be a dance taking place in the skies. I could hear something like romantic music and just felt honestly both a lot of adrenaline and dizziness."

"So you're saying that Toothless and Moon Shadow have to do a mating dance in the air? During a full moon to become true mates? That's what you're saying sis?"

"I believe so yes. But you'd need to help Toothless do his part of the dance. I'm sure instincts will take over so he'll know what to do for most of it but all the same you're gonna have to fly.

I'm thinking Nightrainbow will of course be singing the music I heard. I think we should take them to Lover's Cove to do it, because that what I got the sense in the dream we're at. I just don't know what else to say."

"Well, we'll leave to that before sunset, Una, though I get the feeling we have to wait till midnight for them to do the dance. But we'll each play a part in this dance. If they do want us a part of it. It is their personal business so we might want to ask them before we do this," Valka said to which her children nodded.

"Moon Shadow could you come over here, please?" to which she hurried over and smiled happily at the beautiful Viking woman. "Is tomorrow night the night?" She nodded vigorously. "Okay, do you want us to be a part of it?" She nodded even more vigorously and even threw Una on her back and nodded again.

"So you want Una to ride you? Though you've never had a rider before. And what else do you want for this? Is Nightrainbow singing something you want?" She nodded again, "Okay so what do you wish me and Cloudjumper to do?"

Moon Shadow pointed at the table where some candles and flowers were and Valka got the message. "You want me to set up a romantic dinner for before or after the dance is done?" Moon Shadow thought a moment then nodded twice so she must want the dinner for after the dance was over.

Well everyone was on pins and needles the next day as they got things ready for the big night. They of course didn't tell anyone what was going on or of course where they're going. They just tried to hurry through what things they could through the day and finally as dusk was settling in they manage to sneak away to get to Lover's Cove.

It was pretty ironic to Valka at least that this was where she and her husband had been happiest and where their son had been conceived and now her son's dragon was to pretty much become one and have his own children connected to this location as well. Though she still wouldn't tell that bit to Hiccup or Una.

Still they did their best to make the most romantic mood they could for the young couple and did their best to make them happiest. The hours slowly ticked by and the full moon slowly rose into the midnight blue heavens above as the diamonds stars had come out to play as well. Finally the midnight hour was upon them and it was time.

Toothless and Moon Shadow looked both nervous and excited like they couldn't wait to do what was about to be done, but still scared to take that leap and do what they're committing to each other. Still with love reflecting in their eyes they nodded and for a moment it looked like Moon Shadow's birthmark was glowing once more.

"It's time. Please don't throw me off for this. We didn't have a chance to get a perfectly fitting saddle it's one of Toothless's old ones. I love you want the whole family a part of this Moon Shadow, but please don't get me killed during this!" Una begged as she got on Moon Shadow's back who only smiled assuringly and her birthmark glowed again.

So after a moment of taking a deep breath both Night Furies rose quickly into the air and Nightrainbow began to provide a background song with some help from Cloudjumper and Valka. As the Night Furies got even higher in the sky everyone could somehow without Boden here to translate to hear what the lyrics to the song Nightrainbow as singing were.

" _There is music in the air tonight, can you feel it? Can you hear it? In your heart and soul? One note, two notes? No maybe three or four notes._

 _You feel so light right now as if you need not wings to fly as you fly in the black night under a silvery white moon lighting up the skies tonight. You feel as if you never ever want to touch ground once more._

 _One dance just my big brother Toothless and she Moon Shadow as beautiful as can be. Beneath the moon and beside the beautiful sparkling sea. One dance to lead to your happily ever after and soon we all shall see how true love no different for thee or I or anyone in between. For now it's just you two for this one dance._

 _There are a million diamond stars to night to frolic and play as you dance in the moonlight night away. We see you and see true love reflecting in your eyes tonight. As you fly and glide and dance across the night skies. Would we change who we are or who you are? To leave sky for the land? No we choose them both as we watch you dance beneath the moon and beside the sparkling sea, just one dance for thee._

 _So let's leap at the chance for glimpse or glance at this magical dance for thee just the two of you who are important to each other and all of us too. So let's make this dream come true and let this one dance begin!"_

With those beautiful words filling everyone heart and soul they began the dance. They'd climbed so high in the sky it was almost as if they could touch the full moon itself. As it finally stuck exactly minute the nigh rainbow which had helped give Nightrainbow his name burst alive in the skies making a beautiful contrast between the midnight blue and the rainbow colors of a dancing living rainbow.

Hiccup knew he was not really in control of Toothless anymore. Toothless was acting without even thinking. Same with Una on Moon Shadow. Neither dragon was truly thinking at all. No conscious thoughts filled their minds. They barely noticed that their riders who they'd wanted to be part of this were holding on with willing dumbness so not to spoil what was to come.

The Night Furies began to move around in blazing speed disappearing for a second in the darkness only reappear for a moment in the color the living rainbow. They swooped and soared and put each other through their paces, pulling one daring stunt and trying to top it with the next. Again no real thought was going into this at all. Neither was thinking and neither Hiccup nor Una were breathing or at least not normally as their breath was stolen by the beauty they're being allowed to take part in.

Down below the music continued and mood only become more romantic and alluring as the family was now part of the rarest of privileges and rarest miracle they knew as the perilous but spectacular dance was now reaching the most important part. At the height of their climb when they're in front of the full moon in the highest point of the sky Toothless and Moon Shadow locked talons and then began to free-fall from the sky.

Neither Hiccup nor Una tried to stop the free-fall or get them to unlock talons and fly. They just held on tight and said a quick prayer to Odin and prayer that their father and brother were somehow gonna be able to see this too one way or another.

Just at the last moment when it seemed they hit the ground or the spinning would throw them off they broke off and fired the biggest, brightest and most powerful plasma blast both had ever fired and caused an explosion that both lit up the night sky as bright as day and shook the whole island for a few moments.

Valka actually fell over and Cloudjumper had to support her and everyone on Berk though they're having an earthquake but it didn't last more than a few moments. Everyone stopped to wonder what in the name of Odin just happened but no-one figured it out but just thanks the gods that the island was still in one piece and that the world hadn't ended from whatever that was.

No-one realized the world wasn't ending for Night Furies it was about to begin again. The mating dance was complete and never again would Toothless or Moon Shadow be apart from one another. They're now and forever mates before the witness of their loved ones and the powers of true love they're now one now and forever. It was a lot to take in and Valka wasn't surprised that when Toothless and Moon Shadow came over to where the fire for their romantic dinner was that both Una and Hiccup fell off their backs and were out cold for a few moments.

They woke up after about five minutes both excited, thrilled and still terrified of what they'd just been a part of. Still things looked very bright for the future. So they're allowed to also join in the romantic feast that Valka had worked her ass off to make.

The next day when twilight was setting in was when Moon Shadow went to her private room in the Nursery. They'd shown her and Toothless it beforehand and they'd given their approval. Both she and Toothless went in to the private chamber at twilight and by midnight they emerged.

The whole gang and their dragons were in the main Nursery and of course Skullette and Firefang with their dragons Wind Dancer and Airclaw were awaiting anxiously for news.

At first no-one spoke when Toothless and Moon Shadow came out of the room, the did watch though as they both led the Haddocks and their dragons into the chamber but no-one else dared enter or go any further to see what was going on.

The chamber seemed even more magical then before not just by its natural beauty but the extra few touches they had added. Like some blankets and a large bed things of that nature.

The Haddocks were led to the nest which wasn't a hot spring but there was clearly a heat source underneath it. The nest had been lined with some of the flowers and few other soft things with some more decorative things around.

Then they gasped as to see what they'd been hoping for. For just wishing for it was one thing but to see it was still another. Inside the nest to which Moon Shadow and Toothless looked proudly at was ten beautiful black gemlike eggs. They looked like flawless black gemstones with a few sparkles glistening every now and then.

"Wow! Ten! Ten little babies to come!" breathed Hiccup in awe.

"I never seen dragon eggs that looked like this. Never! I lived with dragons for two decades and seen many wonderful things, but never have I seen eggs like these ones." Valka spoke in an awed voice.

Una was also in awe and wonder but she also felt a song was needed and she took out her lyre she had with her and began to play a sweet melody and sang the song that her heart was telling her to sing.

" _The stars are very beautiful above the cavern walls.  
They shine with equal splendor, still above far more humble caves.  
I watch them from my window, but they're bright, entrancing glow, reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago._

The godly crescent of bright white rests lightly on my brow,  
At once I found the rights this crescent endowed, but once I took the mark to which I had been schooled and, unknown, bred, I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head.

Although I am the Queen of Isle of Night, in truth I am the last, the Queen knows her people fed before she sits to feast.

 _The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest, thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request._

For they were all my children, all that I swore to defend, it is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend.

 _And of my subjects high and low, from common to the rare.  
The dearest are my Heralds, who returned my care with love._

The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command.  
Who gave me aid and fellowship, who always understood  
The land and people first have needs that I may not deny, so I must send my most trusted ones to danger...and to die...

A friend, a love, a child, it matters not, I know indeed, that I sacrificed them all, mistaken and without need.  
They know and they forgave me, doing more than I require, with willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire.

These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed, the tears I weep in silence as I mourn my race is dead.

Oh, Gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry...and if you have compassion...let me send no more to...die..."

Una finished singing.

Moon Shadow gave a strange look at everyone present and her mark glowed brightly as the song end. It looked like this was what Moon Shadow herself was really singing and was just using Una's voice and abilities to sing the song of her heart.

"We won't let anything happen to these eggs to your children, bud. Above all else nothing will happen to your guys' children. We promise. Now for now I think we need to make sure the eggs are warm enough and then leave Moon Shadow here for a while.

"I'll tell you this now, brother. When Moon Shadow was singing through me a moment ago she did say while this is her first time having eggs she knows they won't hatch for quite some time. She says her instincts are telling her we've got to watch and protect these eggs and the beings within them for at least a month. From one full moon to the next. So they're laid on the full moon and won't hatch till the next one. But we just warm them up for now and they should be okay for now."

"Understood."

So both Moon Shadow and Toothless breathed a low plasma blast on the eggs and made sure they're alright and once Moon Shadow seemed to be positive her eggs were safe they left the chamber but made more than triple sure that the chamber was securely locked up and no-one was gonna get in without Toothless's say-so.

Then they went to the main Nursery where everyone was waiting with baited breath and Toothless nodded and Hiccup declared loudly. "We've ten little eggs hopefully by the next full moon to hatch into ten little babies!"

And everyone cheered and shouted their congratulations that the eggs had been laid and they did have a toast too it. But it wasn't wine thankfully but a special blend of berry juice to celebrate that things for Toothless and Moon Shadow miracle romance was surely gonna be a true miracle without a doubt!


	29. Happy Birthday Una! part 3

Happy Birthday Una! Part 3

Never Forgotten

 _Una was standing outside the newly complete house in the Village of Valhalla. She and Boden looked up at the house with enormous eyes full of excitement and wonder. They didn't know at the time it was pretty much an exact replica of their big brother Hiccup's home on Berk, with a few minor differences but otherwise it was a perfect replica of where she unknowingly live one day._

 _But at that moment standing on that beautiful brightly jade green grassy hill looking at that house and Stoick-daddy's strong but comforting hands gently touching both their shoulder she and Boden felt at peace and finally in all their time in the afterlife a sense of belonging and true happiness._

" _Well, it looks like a grand house, but it won't be a home to we all go inside, and even then it's not a home, a house is only a home when its fill with love. And I want to fill that house of my afterlife fill of the love of my second son and my only daughter. So shall we go inside?"_

" _Yes! C'mon, Boden! Let's go inside our home! It's what we've waited for an eternity! Please?! C'mon big brother! Let's go inside with Stoick-daddy right now! C'mon! I cannot wait a second longer! Let's go inside!" she was begging and squealing with excitement as she tugged at Boden's left arm and he was having trouble not falling over. He did in fact fall over and Stoick-daddy caught him in his arms._

" _Umm…thanks, Stoick. And really thank you for taking us in and giving us a home to live in. It sucks being homeless in your afterlife. So thanks." Boden stuttered nervously while blushing and tugging at his ponytail._

" _My son, it's only right for family to be together whether they be alive or dead. Home where the heart is and a heart's only whole when it's filled with love. And right now I've got a lot of love for you both."_

" _Thanks, Stoick-daddy!" Una squealed louder as she jumped up and down and he picked her up and propped her on his left shoulder and she hugged him and accidently knocked his helmet off his head, to which Boden caught it._

" _Don't want to lose that. Hiccup told Una you crafted it from your wife's breastplate. Shouldn't lose that even here."_

" _No I don't, Boden, you two ready to walk into that house and make it a home?"_

" _Yes! Yes we are, Stoick-daddy!"_

" _Let's go inside before Una burst, Stoick."_

 _So the three of them went inside and once they'd crossed the threshold into the house Stoick sat Una down on the ground. Her bare feet touched the wooden floor and she gazed with loving rapture in her blue eyes and even Boden looked like he was happier then he'd ever been in death. The hem of her snow-white spirit dress didn't even get dirty as it brushed against the floorboards as she looked over the house._

 _Stoick gave them a few moments to explore every nook and cranny of the new house and finally both shouted gleefully that it was perfect and they loved it and were both extremely grateful for him taking them in and ultimately giving them a home and a family at long last._

 _Boden had tried to cook their first spirit meal together that night. On the other hand only proved the point he was bad as Valka-mommy with his cooking skills, however Stoick-daddy didn't seem to mind at all and compliment the meal which made Boden smile._

 _That's when the Spirit Moon which was full that night ascended into the multicolored heavens above their home. Boden of course had the room that was the same as Hiccup's on Berk. Una didn't have a room of her own yet. But Stoick came to the rescue and made a nice cozy little bed for her in the living room next to his own._

 _But while Una was ecstatic to finally have a home she was still scared about the whole thing being new and she was still a child even when she acted mature she was still a little girl._

 _She was trembling a bit in the new bed and at first Boden didn't want to go to his new room to sleep either. He looked a bit scared too. So Stoick started to be a dad to both of them right away._

 _Even though it looked like Una would most likely have a few nightmares the first few nights here in this house and even Boden was worried about that Stoick took them both aside by the fire and made them both a promise that he'd kept well._

 _He said that they'd count on him for anything like if either of them leapt awake from any bad dreams he'd be by their bedside in an instant. Plus he'd promised to always check to make sure no scary monsters were under Una's new bed to which she'd been very grateful for._

 _He also told them that just like the river outside their window from their house was strong, swift and fast he'd be just as quick and strong too no-matter-what came to pass from that night forward._

 _Even if they'd got terrified or anything at all ever happened they just had to call for him and he'd be there. So even if it was just for the faction of a second that fear or worry set in, he'd be there to protect them and calm the storm, and make sure whether they'd be awake or asleep, the rest of their life after death be nothing but like a sweet never-ending dream of pure joy dancing forever and a day in their heads._

 _They didn't have anything to worry about now. It wasn't like they'd to worry about things like the Spirit Marketplace or helping the human race. He'd go with them to get their spirit food at the Marketplace. So with their new dad around they wouldn't have to do some of what they'd done before just to get spirit food._

 _Also just being a family and keeping an eye on Hiccup and Valka from up here would be more than enough to help the human race. So he'd also said once things got a little more settle he take them to do things he'd done with Hiccup so they'd could make their own special memories._

 _Once Stoick came they could finally enjoy the different parts of Valhalla outside the village. Not being told to stay in the village because they're children and had no adult soul to watch them, now that had changed and for the better._

 _Now they'd actually go and enjoy the nature and its magical and beautiful wonders that all the gods had created for the souls to escape the village and just enjoy the beauty of nature still. It was an amazing world beyond the Village of Valhalla and it was nice to enjoy the other half of Valhalla's paradise and just enjoy things for the soul even in the afterlife you need something for your soul._

 _So many gods and goddess had worked so long and hard to make a very special contributions to truly make the endless and still growing backyard of Valhalla perfect for the many souls there and to come._

 _The goddess of the Earth itself and mother of Frigga, Fjorgyn had created most of Valhalla's natural paradise like magnificence and splendor. As the second jewel of her incredibly talent. Earth was the real gem in the Nine Realms, but this came in a very close second._

 _The beautiful tall fruit trees in the nearby orchard had been a gift from Goddess of Spring Idun who's apples were usually just for gods to remain young had granted them a different kind of apple to enjoy and revitalized their spiritual energy and they'd the most amazing taste ever And never were they bruised or rotten!_

 _The remaining nature gods and goddess Freyja, Freyr and Skadi who had many different jobs and abilities and also worked together when creating their part of Valhalla for truthfully each noble god and goddess had done some small part to make this afterlife a true paradise._

 _But now that Una and Boden had a parent in their lives they could finally enjoy so much more in Valhalla, and had been extremely eager to explore the natural beauty they had so long sought to explore, however couldn't without adult supervision. Now they could!_

 _He'd agree to take them to explore the wilderness and natural beauty beyond the Village as soon as possible. He'd kept that promise rather quickly but then again he'd kept all his promise to them rather quickly. Though they didn't expect the one to explore the wilds of Valhalla to happen so soon. It was a week and half after he'd come that he kept that one._

 _He'd taken Boden finishing at the Mimir River that would one day feed into the valley to become the Dragon Soul Sanctuary. Also Una had enjoyed playing and exploring for hours in the Skadi Mountains. From the enchanted meadows near that sacred valley to the land of enteral summer pleasures which was the god Freyr's contribution to this part of Valhalla's natural beauty, as he was the god of fertility, rain, sunlight, life and summer._

 _So very quickly this half of the Haddock family had made many more special memories to be made within the next three and half months by Valhalla's sense of time._

 _The night before Stoick-daddy had come had been the darkest harshest night of their afterlives. But now it was like a spotlight of love was bathing and shining on them forever and the way both Boden and Una felt that first night in that house with Stoick saying goodnight to both of them was simply in their minds._

 _If one and one always added up to two they knew even if it had taken longer for Boden to call Stoick "Dad" they both knew in that moment as they fell asleep in that house their home for the first time that as long as one and one equal two, there had never been another father in all the Nine Realms that had loved all three of his children the way Stoick loved all three of them._

 _Three and half months of treasured memories and just knowing he'd call her his special little girl and though every morning before they'd got to see the new arrivals he'd tell them both how much he loved them, they never knew how much he meant that till after the Siege and now there was a whole new appreciation for Stoick in both Una and Boden's lives_

Una was awoken from her dream which was just really her memories of the only father she knew. It was still nighttime, she was guessing by looking outside the window above Nightrainbow's bed it was like two in the morning. She didn't know why she'd woken up at first and then hurried to the bathroom before she had an accident.

As she climb silently back into bed without arousing anyone else she couldn't help but think more about Stoick-daddy as from her window she'd a glimpse of his statue. She closed her eyes and began to relive a few more precious moments with her daddy however she didn't immediately fall back to sleep. She felt restless so she sat up in bed clutching the dragon doll her mommy had made her. Her pretty blue eyes looked up at the moon once more and she'd sensed that something more was going on right now.

"Stoick-daddy if you're listening I've got a few things to say to you. Though you didn't know it any more than I did that I'd one day be reborn I was always full of unbridle joy and feeling very special when you said every night as you put me to bed those simple words that I didn't truly understand till. That I've always had the power to chase my dreams and make them true. I also know you also spoke the truth that the path my heart would tell me to take will indeed always lead me home whether that's here on Berk or in Valhalla again one day. My heart is home here not just on Berk with Hiccup and Valka-mommy, but whenever I'm with any of my family. Whether it be in Valhalla, the secret Realm, or this house on this island, doesn't matter the location or if I'm dead or alive. My heart has always led me home and my home is where my family is, regardless of where my family is. I'm home where you all are.

I know now that what all of my family have said is true as well. Every one of you told me the same thing at one time or another, that I can take on this whole world and I plan too! I plan to leave my mark and make my own legacy of love like none of the Nine Realms ever seen before will ever to come! Though thanks to you, Stoick-daddy I've at least have an honor no-one else has in this huge world or any of the other Realms. The honor of being yours, Stoick the Vast's little girl for all time.

Stoick-daddy? I know you're very busy right now in Valhalla with running its Village and all, that we've not had time for a visit in the Realm. Nevertheless know I still think of you time and again as does Hiccup. I do promise you right now, Stoick-daddy this. I promise to tell him more about our time together as soon as possible. So if you're trying to give me a hint by making me relive my precious memories of our time together those three and half months of Valhalla's time together I get the message.

You want me to comfort Hiccup with my memories of our time together so he'd might be happier to relive his own of you. So message received, Stoick-daddy. Message received. Now may I please go back to bed? It's 2 in the morning and you said before little girls need their beauty sleep," she finished whispering to herself with a giggle.

She then laid her sweet head on the pillow to rest and felt as if someone was tucking the blanket around her and kissed her, though she knew no-one was in the room to do that. Smiling she knew her daddy's unseen spirit had done it and she knew she'd gotten the message he'd wanted her to get.

Una wasn't the only one having dreams of memories to do with Stoick. Downstairs in her bed as she pulled the fur cap blanket closer around her body Valka was dreaming of a long ago memory too.

She awoke for a second and now it was 2:30 in the morning. For a moment she couldn't recall what the memory was she'd been dreaming of, so feeling a bit parch she went over to table to pour herself some ice water and sipped it slowly.

The house was totally silent as was everything else on the island except the crickets chirping outside. She then heard a creak behind her and got startled for a moment. Slowly very slowly she turned around but didn't see anything at first. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of her home she then spotted that the trunk that held her childhood mementoes and a few things of her life before her self-imposed exile had somehow opened a crack.

Cautiously she walked little by little over to investigate and what was hanging out of the something that surprised and shook her to her core. It was a baby blanket, Hiccup's. She'd made it while pregnant with him and had finished it the week before his early birth. She had in fact finished it and then went to try and nap before Stoick had shown up with Gothi's medicine.

She held her close to heart and sank to the ground and cried for a moment and like with her daughter she knew at once that Stoick's unseen spirit was at work in the house tonight. Visiting each member of the family to help them recall important memories of him, given the date that would soon be upon them.

Valka recalled how she had promised her late husband when she'd been in the Realm last with him and her second son Boden that they'd agreed that they shouldn't visit the Realm for a while for the specific reason that the one year anniversary of Stoick's death was coming faster than they'd like and it wouldn't do anyone any good particular Hiccup to visit the Realm on that day when they need to grieve and accept the realities of death.

They needed to mourn like everyone else in the Earth Realm grieved and remembered their lost loved ones on the painful days that marked anniversaries of tragic loss and great suffering. It was never easy for anyone of any Realm, all the same one and all needed to do it and the first year anniversary was always the hardest to deal with, but still must be dealt with correctly if healing was to happen in the right way.

Consequently it was _vitally important_ for their son Hiccup to not be with his father's spirit any time soon, so he could deal with the death of his father properly on the one year anniversary. As a result it seemed that Stoick was being a bit of a ghost tonight, by making sure his wife and only daughter recall important memories of him. Precious and irreplaceable memories they're supposed to share with Hiccup when they did as Valka said the plan was. To go to the ruins of the Dome of the Proud to remember and grieve together as a family.

Valka looked once more at the tattered timeworn blanket. When she'd made it had been dark red with a green dragon stitched in the center. But the color had long since faded and so had the dragon in the middle. Still she held it close to heart again and now she remembered what she'd forgotten for a moment she'd been dreaming of.

It had been the memory when she'd wrapped her son up in this blanket and sung him a lullaby her own mother had sung to her and that had been passed down in her family for many generations. Smiling the memory became alive in her mind and she could see it as if she was there living it at the moment not remembering it.

" _Hiccup had been a fussy baby even for a preemie he'd been extra fussy. He was about two weeks old now._

 _Valka had been trying to rest some when she was awoken by her son's inconsolable crying. Looking up she saw her husband was attempting to calm their son down. But sadly wasn't doing a very good job._

 _She was still pleased that he'd taken her threat to feed him to wild boars seriously if he'd given their son that baby ax that he'd asked Gobber to make for him. Babies were fragile enough and Hiccup was a preemie too. And as a mother she wanted no weapons or anything dangerous around her child at all._

 _Looking amusingly at her husband he was trying all he could to make Hiccup stop crying but their little son won't stop crying and they didn't even know what was making him cry so much._

" _I can run a village and take out a Monstrous Nightmare with one hand, but I can't get my own son to stop crying so my beautiful wife can get some sleep. C'mon, Hiccup, please let's let mommy sleep tonight. Please stop crying."_

 _But Hiccup just was crying louder and louder and Stoick was just not having any success no matter what he tried to sooth his son. Finally Valka climbed out bed and though exhausted herself walked over to her husband._

" _Here, Stoick, let me have him."_

" _Val! You need to be resting! You still haven't regained your strength from the birth and I can handle my own son. You really should be sleeping and resting. Please go back to bed."_

" _I'm strong enough, Stoick, that I can care for my own child. I do appreciate that you're looking out for both of us. But it looks like our son wants his mommy right now not his daddy. Let me try and calm him down. Please?"_

 _So Stoick reluctantly gave the crying baby over to his wife who wrapped their son up in the thick blanket she'd made him. She'd had it warming by the fire so it was a soothing warmth. Not too hot but warm enough to sooth the child._

 _Smiling down on her son who looked again just like her she smiled and rocked him slowly. As she rocked him she was humming the same lullaby her mom had done for her and her mother had done before her._

 _So walking over slowly to a rocking chair next to the fire she was humming and rocking Hiccup and started to sing him the lullaby and also to sooth him she let him nurse some as he was probably a bit hungry too._

 _So still rocking him as she rocked in the chair she started to sing in her beautiful voice the lullaby._

" _Hush now, my little one, my gift of love from the gods above. Close your eyes and sleep as the gentle turquoise waves lull you to your dreams of peace. Let yourself dive deep into the ocean of dreams where the stars shine forever bright with the wind whispering long lost lullabies._

 _Come with me now to where the moon is made of gold and the sun lights the path on the waves as smooth as glass. We'll ride the waves on a little boat through ocean of dreams just you and me till we reach where the sky and the sea meet._

 _Come with me to the sea of dreams, just you and me, and we'll sing the song of the dream sea. The dream of the night before begins anew as we sail further in the bright blue as we follow the sweetest of sounds into a path of bright light of love and hope._

 _We'll reach a beach full of white sand and green trees. We'll build a castle together just you and me where we can dream by the side of the sea of dreams. Don't cry, my child, it's just you and me._

 _So come with me, my child of love, so we may sail the sea of dreams just you and me. We'll sail that sea of dreams with the moon of gold shining brightly on the waves of a new night's dream as the song of the dream sea becomes anew. Just for me and you._

 _So as we sail on these rolling waves I still hold you tight don't be scared and don't you cry. I'll always be by your side._

 _So come with me to where the sea of dreams is lit by the moon that is made of gold and where we can sail to where the sky and the sea meet. Just come with me to the sea of dreams and that is where the song of the dream sea will be. And there I'll be to sing it too you so you may travel this ocean of bright blue to sail to your dreams anew. So rock a bye my child of love so we may sing the song of love as we sail that sea of dreams forever and always beginning tonight, my most precious gift from above."_

 _As she finished singing and nursing him he let out a small yawn and laid his tiny hand over her heart and finally feel asleep. Clearly having gone to where that sea of dreams was lit by the moon of gold._

" _That was very beautiful, Val. I've never heard a sweeter song than that. You also made him sleep and he's been crying all day. Now maybe you can get the sleep you need to help him out later."_

" _My mother taught me that lullaby. She sang it too me when I wouldn't stop crying as her mother done for before. Now let's get this little dreamer to bed so he may start to sail to that sea of dreams. Then we can sleep too, my love," as she placed the sleeping babe into his cradle rocked it a few time and tucked the blanket around his tiny body and kissed his forehead._

" _I love you my son, my little Hiccup. Never forget that no matter what. That I love you more than anything else in this world. Now sleep my little dreamer."_

 _With that Hiccup rolled over and just was sleeping soundly with a very cute smile on his face and his parents beamed happily at their child. Then became involved in a deep passionate kiss then went to bed themselves._

Valka awoke from her memory with both tears of joy and sadness streaming down her face. She could feel Stoick's warm embrace around her and she felt as if his hand was brushing the tears away.

"I understand, Stoick. I understand. Thank you for not forgetting that song and thank you for reminding me of what I may've failed to recall when I needed to the most. Be safe and be happy for now in Valhalla. Don't worry we'll make sure to remember you fondly and with joy in our hearts in that short amount of time. Your message has been received now may I go back to sleep to my own sea of dreams?" she asked aloud and she could feel in her heart he'd said 'yes." So she closed the chest and locked it tightly but didn't put the blanket back. Instead she folded it and held it close to her heart for the rest of the night.

The next morning both mother and daughter were up in time to see the sunrise. Everyone else was asleep still. Well actually Toothless and Moon Shadow had spent the last few nights with their eggs in their private room in the Nursery.

But Toothless always came back to the house in time for breakfast. Moon Shadow didn't usually leave the eggs till about midmorning after making sure they're heated enough and that they're safe enough. Then she would come back to the house and allow the Haddocks to help train her some.

Moon Shadow so far had made one thing very clear. Only the Haddock family had fully earned her total trust. She was finally starting to feel at home on Berk and the gang's dragons were her closest friends so she was adjusting well. She was still a bit weary of the males, but had accepted Hiccup's friends and Gobber as close friends herself and she was very comfortable with of course Skullette and Firefang who she was counting on to make sure that the eggs were protected and cared for when she had to leave sometimes for other things.

But the main thing she'd made crystal clear? No-one but the Haddock family was allowed the honor to ride her. She would let anyone in the family ride her but anyone else could forget it. She was allowing herself to be petted or touched in the approved manner. But for a rider? So far only Hiccup, Valka and Una all had turns to do it when they'd done some training with her and Toothless watching nearby to ride her. Otherwise no-one else had done it.

So right now mother and daughter sat side-by-side watching the gorgeous break of day and just snuggled closely next to each other. Valka started to softly sing the lullaby from her memory as she stroked her daughter's hair and Una just listened truly enchanted by it.

She did ask once the song had ended where it had come from and it was by this question that both of them realized that Stoick had paid them both a visit the previous night and they knew he was trying to tell them what he wished for both of them too do for Hiccup with the anniversary of his death fast approaching.

They hugged each other tightly and just cried together. Then they felt being hugged more and someone wiping their tears away. Looking up they saw all the dragons were around them. Moon Shadow was using used her left wing to first dry Una's tears. Then used her right to dry Valka's tears. Cloudjumper was curled around them and Nightrainbow was singing a sad sounding song but it was just right for the mood and Toothless then licked them both to death.

"We're so lucky each of you are a part of this family. I only wish Stardust was here too with Boden to really comfort us all. But she's most likely doing what you're all doing with Boden right now. He's probably doing his best to help his father cope with the one year anniversary of his deathday from the other side. Though that day is still five days away from our sense of time. Still we'll all play our part on that day, agreed?" asked Valka and everyone nodded.

Just then the front door burst open and Hiccup was standing looking a bit ragged. His hair was a mess and he looked not quite right. Still he was shoveling a large piece of toast in his mouth and gulped it down with a shudder.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Una. Hi, everyone! I'm sorry I can't stay for a proper breakfast but I've got a million things to do today and better get started on all of them! C'mon, Toothless we got a full day ahead of us! And it ain't gonna stop and wait for us! C'mon buddy!" he spoke very quickly not even taking time to draw a breath.

Toothless kissed his mate goodbye and licked his little brother once before hurrying off to help Hiccup with his chiefly duties. But they seemed to going faster than needed.

Una for a moment was quiet and then turned to look up at her mommy who looked worried. "Valka-mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? That Hiccup's trying to give himself more to do then he really needs to do? I know he's busy but it seems for the last three days he's been busier than normal and I get the feeling that he's trying to just keep himself busy."

"I believe you're right, Una. You're very good at picking up other's inner feelings. That's a good thing, honey. I do believe he's trying to give himself so much work even unnecessary work so he doesn't have to think about your father's deathday anniversary in five days. Or it will mark the one year anniversary of him being Chief and me coming home. So he's doing all he can to keep his mind off it and not deal with it."

"Stoick-daddy told me as you've told me before. That avoiding a problem never solves it. Ignoring or pretending it doesn't exist never resolves the problem it only delays the solution. That also goes for emotional problems too, not just problems of life thrown at us every day."

"Very true, Una, very true. It's alright to feel sad, upset and depressed. It's a huge mistake to conceal it and not feel it. You've got to feel the bad with the good. It makes us human and is just a part of life. You cannot live your live without one moment of pain in it. We all get hurt one way or another and there is nothing wrong with feeling any kind of emotion, good or bad. There's nothing wrong with crying or showing that you're not happy, it's not a sign of weakness as it is in some people's eyes, it's a sign of strength to be honest," Valka sighed sadly as she hung her head in dismay.

Una didn't like her mommy looking like that she just hugged her tightly and her mom hugged her too. Falling down to her knees she smiled at her daughter and looked at her then over her shoulder towards the woods.

"I think you and I should go somewhere private for a while to discuss what we're going to do in five days to honor and remember your father, my child. How about we go to Dragon's Glen? We could take Moon Shadow there. She's not been there before and a change of secrecy should sooth her before she becomes too much of an emotional wreak. Even an expecting mother needs to relax or it won't do her children any good. I can tell you that for a fact given how I was before your brother was born."

"That sounds good to me, Valka-mommy. Does it sound something you like to do today, Moon Shadow? I'm sure that Skullette and Firefang are doing a good job doing today guarding of your eggs. You need a break from your stress to relax some. So would you like to go with us for a picnic and a few hours to unwind in the woods? Nightrainbow and Toothless spent the day there and it did their relationship a world of good. Brought them closer. How about it?"

Moon Shadow looked like she was debating it long and hard then she turned to her brother-in-law and asked his opinion and he told her what Una said was true and it would do her good. And Cloudjumper's great golden eyes told her that he'd be there to protect her no matter what too.

So she nodded and looked early happy about the prospect of a new location to see on the land that was her home now.

So Valka and Una hurried into the house to gather the things they need for a day to themselves. Valka was busy making sandwiches and packing up the basket of food with Una filling up the water flagons and getting a few other things gather up. She then spied out of the corner of her eye something leaning against the wall that she had long admired but never had gotten to touch before.

It was her mommy's staff she used as both a weapon and a tool to help with dragons. She'd crafted it herself and it was very beautiful looking and Una had only heard a few stories about it. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her mommy was still busy making sandwiches so she tipped-toed over to the staff and very hesitantly touched it and then picked it up to admire it.

She was in awe as she ran her hand down it and played with it some. Giggling gleefully she swung it once very poorly as she knocked over a jar full of chock cherries need to make more sleeping potion if need.

"What the…? Una! That isn't a toy! Put it down now!" she commanded sternly as she grabbed it out of her daughter's hands. She looked a little mad but not overly mad. Still Una looked down knowing she'd done wrong.

"Una, please don't touch things that aren't yours without asking first, okay? And please don't play with this. I still use it and need it and I don't want it to get broken by accident. I'm not mad, just a little disappointed okay? If you wanted to look at it you should've asked and I'd shown it. But please don't play with this again, alright?" she reprimanded her gently to which Una nodded.

After that was settled they finished gathering things and quickly took off for Dragon's Glen. As they flew high above the village they spotted everyone else doing a few different things.

They saw that Gobber was in his work shop busy making something. He was clearly happy with whatever he was making as they'd heard both his terrible singing and some strange noises that had to be connected with the unseen things he was making. Though they heard him shout at his lazy dragon for letting the forge die down again too.

Smiling and with a quick giggle they spotted the other Riders just outside the Nursery in a small outdoor playing area, that the Nursery workers from time to time took the babies outside for a short time to play when the weather was nice. It was a very nice day today for sure, with a vivid azure sky and a very warm shining sun so it was perfect day for the babies to get some fresh air.

The playpen area was about 75 feet long and 35 feet across. It was on very soft extremely bright lime green grass with numerous toys for the hatchlings to play with. It also had things for them to climb on and a large enough shallow pool for them to drink and play in, and some small food dishes nearby too. It had a very strong fence around it to keep the hatchling inside and safe. But of course there was always at least one to two people with the hatchlings inside the playpen area whenever the babies were brought outdoors for some fresh air and a short chance to play.

Firefang today was the one overseeing the playing with what was clearly just the hatchlings of the gang's dragons. Of course the gang was helping Firefang out and they're of course eager to have their dragons have quality time with their own children of course. So everyone was having fun playing and bonding with the babies Viking and dragons alike.

Valka and Una flew a little closer to get a better look at the sweet scene and it made them smile happily and made Moon Shadow more eager for the day her children came into this world and could play with her new friends' kids in this marvelous adventure playground of fun. Gazing down they all saw clearly all the hatchlings and it was just so cute and adorable watching them all play together.

Ash and Hellfire were playing with their ball again. Chaos and Havoc who really did look like her dad with just a slightly different green skin tone, were playing a game that involved throwing a small shield like a disc through the air with one of Meatlug's kids.

This was a daughter who was a bit different than others. Again like the other kids she closely resembled her mother again with just a slightly different skin tone. In this case she was a blend of amber and rosy brown. But it wasn't her skin color that made her different from the rest of her siblings or playmates.

She had a slight deformity to her back legs. As a result she walked with a bit of a limp though when she was big enough would in all probability fly just fine. On the other hand her slight deformity had earned her, her name which was Breccia which meant a rock full of broken fragments of different rocks that fused together.

So Breccia was having a slightly hard time catching the small flying shield, though on the other claw none of the other hatchlings were laughing or teasing her, but being perfectly friendly and kind to her. It looked like the hatchlings would all be good friends that much was for sure.

Feeling happy and delighted that the next generation of dragons were off to such a good start and that their bonds of loving friendship were already as strong as they're magical mother and daughter felt very confident that things would work out quite well for everyone. And it seemed Toothless's kids would've plenty of friends to play with when they finally hatched!

They reached Dragon's Glen about a quarter to noon. They unhitched their baskets and while mother and daughter set up their picnic lunch, Nightrainbow was showing his sister-in-law around and telling her all about his and Toothless day of brotherly bonding and fun here.

Cloudjumper merely got a drink of water from the small pool and settled down to rest, but still kept an eye out for Moon Shadow and also his nephew. He was just as concerned about his nephew as Moon Shadow. So he hadn't forgotten about Nightrainbow or overlooked him, he was still very important to him as well. So he just rested while watching them play around and Nightrainbow was at least doing his best to keep Moon Shadow away from the thorn bushes so she didn't get one like he had.

By now the food and drinks were out and the picnic was laid out perfectly so they called the dragons over and everyone was enjoying the food and just feeling good to be alive, so even if it did rain it wouldn't ruin the moment, it just be another surprise and adventure of life itself.

Una wiped her lips with a napkin and picked up her lyre and began to play a tune she'd been thinking about since waking up the first time last night. Dreaming about her memoires of her time with her father made her think of how she'd felt when she first got to Valhalla after being trapped so long in that Spirit Cavern.

Her first thoughts when she'd had the time to do as her brother Boden had done before. Finally really deal with her death and being with her only blood family again, she couldn't deny or lie she was still thinking about Hiccup those first few days in the afterlife. Even with Boden and Kara being there and getting her adjusted and the wonder that was Valhalla, she couldn't help but think of her other brother and wondering a very important question, to which she was now singing about.

Now it was Valka listening in enchanted silence as her daughter was singing her personal thoughts and feelings on what was to happen in five days' time. She knew better than to interrupt. So she just listen as did all the dragons even Nightrainbow remained silent as Una sang her feelings about when she first crossed over to Valhalla and her secrets thoughts she'd never spoken aloud before came out in a beautiful song.

" _Time. We never seem to realize how it never seems to end and yet it continues to slip away from us and we don't even realize it goes by. From life to death we never know when the time of living will end and the endless time of forever death begins._

 _Like it's a new day today and yet where have the memories of yesterday gone? They've slipped away just like the time that passes so quickly by. Do you ever think of the memory most important one that makes every day worth living and makes death not to be feared?_

 _It's the memory of your smile the first time you smiled at me. That simple gift from the heart that made me feel truly alive and it makes me thankful for the precious time I had with you and though we went our separates ways, you to return to your life and me to go to my afterlife, I did not forget or won't ever forgot the memories we made._

 _All I asked when I passed through the Golden Gates to Valhalla was for one wish to be granted then and there. Was this simple wish. I wished to my big brother Hiccup, I wished simply to please remember me._

 _I prayed and wished simply "Please remember, please remember me. I was there for you as you were there for me in my time of need. Please remember my big brother the time we spent together._

 _When time finally stop for both of us and it was just endless time of the perfect moments that were yours and mine to forever remember and cherish. From the wild beginning to you setting my soul free._

 _When we're forced to say the saddest word ever created "goodbye" for the first time it nearly killed me again. To walk sadly away from you never to know what might have been when we left for our destined homes with only the timeless memories we made._

 _Right then and there I wished as Boden held my hand and we walked into the light all I could think about was the life and time that we'd never know again and when I entered Valhalla all I thought was_

" _Please Remember ME! Please Remember ME, Hiccup. Remember how I was there for you in your time of need and you were there for me in my time of need. Please Hiccup remember the priceless time you spent with me as I'll remember forever you and the time we spent together._

 _That priceless precious moments of when time stood still and it was just me and you. Remember how we laughed and how we made each other smile and how for those timeless precious moments we're each other's worlds._

 _How no dream for either of us seemed out of our reach from the moment you stood by me and I stood by you as the new day finally came for both of us for the world to start anew. I knew you made the world shine on me as you flew across the skies to your home and destiny and I ascended into mine beyond the heavenly blue skies._

 _I knew from the moment I walked through the Golden Gates I'd forever have you and you'd forever had me. All I prayed asked at the moment was simply. "Please remember me, Hiccup. Please remember me."_

Putting down the golden lyre for a moment she let out a breath and then she got a strange look on her pretty features. As if she was in a far-off place another plane of existence before she awoke back into the reality around her. "I never expressed those feelings and thoughts before. Never told Boden, never told Stoick-daddy, never told Kara and especially never told Hiccup before.

Never before did I say them aloud. But that is truthfully what I thought and felt from the moment Hiccup and I said that sad cursed word of goodbye. I was happy to finally be reunited with Boden and to finally go to the afterlife. I really was. Still when someone touches your heart you never do forget them or how they made you feel.

All I wanted was when I came to Valhalla and was getting settled, even with Boden and Kara doing their best to make me happy and finally feel at home. It wasn't enough. It wasn't even enough when Stoick-daddy came and gave us the home and family we longed and sought for the whole time in the Village of Valhalla.

Though I will keep my promise to him that I made last night. When the time comes when we mourn him as a family wherever that will take place I will keep my promise to the only one I've known as my father.

I'll tell Hiccup _my stories of my memories with him so we may share the pain of loss and love together as a true family._

I don't know though, Valka-mommy how to tell him about what I just sang. My own personal feelings of my own times of pain and loss. I want to show I understand but will he?

Will my big brother understand my only prayer each day I lived in Valhalla was simply wanting to make sure he hadn't forgotten me? I was just thinking each day at Spirit Sunrise was one thought. " _Please remember me_ " _For I never wanted to be forgotten again, especially not by him_.

He set me free, Valka-mommy, he's my big brother best friend till time ends. But even though we're to grieve for and remember Stoick-daddy as a family, how to I make these feelings known to him? He's got a right to know them doesn't he?"

"I'm once more amazed by you, my daughter, how truly you see the world both through the eyes of a child and yet see beyond that as well. I understand you hope to empathize in five days' time when we take the journey to the ruins of the Dome of the Proud where we'll have our day to remember and grieve. I already told Boden about the location I'll tell you more about it in a moment's time.

Though I'll say this first, my child. We'll do our grieving each in our own ways and share stories of memories, so please let that come to pass, before you share these feelings out. But also let him let out his. He might have some things of similar nature to share with you. Though please wait till the right moment to share those feeling with him, because he does have the right to know them and should know them."

"I'll wait till the right moment, Valka-mommy, I don't know how I'll know but I'll know when its right to share those feelings. So please tell me more about where we're going?"

Valka repeated the same story she'd told her second son to her only daughter concerning the Dome of the Proud. She also made it clear they'd be walking not flying as it was a very hard and difficult path to get to the ruins, but it was part of the grieving and healing journey, and they'd be literally taking the journey one step at a time so they'd have more time to think, remember and make the journey together as a family. Rather than a quick and easy flight on their dragons.

Una did ask if the dragons were allowed to at least come with them. She felt Toothless would want to mourn too, even if he'd unwillingly delivered the killing blow he would most likely like to grieve and pay his respects all the same for killing a man that had died saving his son life, but feel some peace for being forced to cause his best friend this pain in the first place.

Valka said of course the dragons were family and they'd a duty to be there as well. She just hoped they didn't mind getting blisters on their feet from the long and difficult path it took to get there. That they understood that they could get some slight flying in, but all the same the humans be walking on their own two feet.

So they did explain that to everyone present and they'd have to explain it too Toothless as well. Not that he'd much choice in the matter, seeing as he could only fly with Hiccup's help, and Hiccup whether he liked it or not be walking, Valka would make sure of that.

Hiccup and Toothless at the moment were just sitting at the end of the docks right now. Looking out at the great big blue sea. Hiccup was just dangling his foot and metal leg in the water just splashing the water around a bit with his foot.

He was looking awfully depressed and Toothless just snuggled close to him to comfort him. Hiccup looked up at the sky and saw in his mind's eye the time when he and his father had flown side-by-side after his father trained his first dragon Thornado.

He knew without being told many things that would happen in five days. Though his sister had been right when she guessed he'd tried to make himself overworked to not deal with the conflict inside his heart and soul. Not deal with the painful memories of his father.

He also knew without being told that they'd not be going to the Realm any time soon. He'd have to deal with this first anniversary of his father's passing like everyone else had too. That meant he had deal being without his father in any shape or form.

Still for now he'd run out of things to keep himself busy as well as excuse to keep busy. So for now he was just watching how the setting sun turned the ocean blue into a shimmering sea of reddish gold and how also like a masterpiece by some great divine artist above the skies were painted the most majestic and prettiest colors known and unknown to mankind. It filled his breaking heart with love and he just let out a sigh.

Reaching into his leather armor he pulled something out and cradle it in his hands. Toothless looked slightly surprise to see that Hiccup still had this object. It was the crystal necklace with Una's hair inside. He'd worn it every day since setting her free, though Toothless had thought he'd might have removed after her rebirth. Apparently he hadn't.

"You know Toothless, I made this necklace to always remember my sister. This crystal with her hair proved she wasn't a dream. And made me keep my promise that I would always remember her. I don't have something like that of Dad's to remember him by.

Still I was grieving before I lost Dad for when I lost Una. So this pain isn't that unfamiliar. I don't think I felt grief as strong as I did for Dad except for when my soul was return to my body after setting Una free.

I grieved for her and my brother for even though it wasn't till more recent times I got to know my brother, I still missed him as I missed Una. For both of them gave me what I really needed in life. Beyond my purpose of training all the dragons and making peace between Viking and Dragon.

Still I remember that night after I came back from setting Una free and I first put on this necklace. Do you remember that night, Toothless?"

Toothless nodded and waited as Hiccup confessed the feelings and thoughts he'd never shared before with anyone and he too was singing them softly as he let them out of his heart. It was amazing how both brother and sister grieved for each other and now shared the same grief for their father.

" _Has it really been so long? Since that day my sister and I first talked together in that strange cavern in the woods? I had hoped things had stay the same and would never change. Still with life and death change is the one constant thing in both I guess._

 _Because what happened in that cavern in the woods changed both our lives forever as the bond we forged can't be replaced or broken in anyway. The memories we made have never faded from my heart and give a reason to beat each day despite the pain of being forced apart._

 _For she made me believe that I could do anything as she stood beside me in that cavern when we're just two souls alone in the dark and yet we created a light that was like nothing any of the Nine Realms had seen before or since._

 _Because of her I got through my tears of pain for anything and everything that came my way from that day forth. And when I stood on this very dock that night of my return wearing this crystal around my neck for the first time I only had one thought on my mind._

 _It was a promise I needed to keep and I did. I promised Una as I looked up at stars and the moon this. I promised "I'll remember you, my sister, and that will be forever true. That you'll be the one I'll always miss and never thought I'd ever feel a pain like this._

 _But I knew still even if she was gone that I would still be there for her as she was for me. No-matter-what either of us were going through we'd be forever in the others hearts and I promised I'll always remember you, Una, my one and only sister._

 _I promised her, Toothless, when she and I said goodbye for the first time as I looked up at the moon and stars from this very spot that night, I promised that I'd never forget the time we shared or the tears we cried for she would be the one to be the sun in the sky when things got too gloomy for me to see the light of day she'd be the one to light the way._

 _I can only say it was fate that brought us back together that day, even if it was five years later. Still when I saw her for the first time in five years all I could think in my heart and head was the words "I'd kept my promise to you. I did remember you. That it was forever true that you're the one I always missed but I never thought I'd ever feel a pain equal to this._

 _Though hearing from her lips how Dad had loved her and Boden? It was the day we both had desired to come from the day we meet. That we both needed someone and that someone was there for not just her and me, but for all three of us, the ones who became a family my family._

 _Now there is no doubt in my mind that I'll always remember those who touched my heart and soul with love. You, Dad, Mom, Una, Boden and so many more and no matter what I'm going through or what life throws at us we can all honestly say when all is said and done and we're all gone. That we remembered forever everyone and no-one is forgotten ever again."_

He let out a breath as the sun fully set as he finished singing his song and he did feel better. So it looked like both and Una had worried about the same thing when they'd parted ways the first time. So they both did understand the pain of losing someone you love and figuring you'd never see them again. So at least they'd some common ground to bond over and it would help them both deal with loss of their father when the day came which would be sooner then he'd like but he couldn't stop time and it was just amazing how fast it flew by.

Well five days went by really fast and finally the one year anniversary of Stoick's death came. It also marked the anniversary of Valka's return home and Hiccup's first year as Chief. But at the moment no-one was thinking about the other two things.

It was still very early in the morning as it wasn't even close to dawn yet. Nevertheless the whole family was up long before dawn and had gotten everything ready for their journey of ten thousands steps. Well maybe not that many but they wouldn't reach the ruins till at least two clock in the afternoon. So they'd to leave now while it was cool and no-one was gonna get on their asses either.

Everyone slowly and silently crept out the back door and they began to walk up to the woods. Getting to the woods was easy. But when Una asked which of the paths they needed to take and there were three Valka said the one less travel and this looked indeed less traveled.

The footpath to the right was warm and welcoming and _clearly_ traveled a lot. The one in front of them also looked nicer and easier to hike. But clearly they're taking the path to the left.

One look at this foreboding dirt footpath made them all a little anxious and to some extent apprehensive that included all the dragons too. They're accepting pretty well the fact they wouldn't be flying much today, but walking. But even for them one look at this pathway set chills down their spines.

It was shadowy, cold, and full of rocks and overgrown weeds with a lot of other debris on the trail. In addition to that it gave the clear impression to be extremely twisty and looked like it would only get steeper as they went. Still they all took a deep breath and started up the path slowly munching on a large bag of trail mix as they went.

Though they're supposed to be walking as for it was meant as both a metaphorical and literally walk down memory lane and to really go through the journey they needed to take as a family it still wasn't very easy.

Although Valka didn't objected to the dragons' presences and what they're doing to make it to some degree easier for them so the Haddocks were happy and appreciative that the dragons were there not just to make this journey a bit easier for them to make, but more importantly that they truly wanted to help them when they reached their destination.

Right now each dragon was doing something to help their family out and also trying to make the journey themselves. Nightrainbow was trying to keep their spirits up with his enchanting singing. Cloudjumper was keeping an eye out for danger, by carefully observing the environment around them, to make certain no danger befell any of them. Moon Shadow and Toothless were both carrying the supplies and Toothless was doing the extra job of clearing things that were blocking the path that be too hard to get around otherwise.

After he had moved a large fallen tree blocking the path they came to a small clearing space. Una took the moment to voice she needed a break for her feet were hurting and she was sure she had a rock in her boot.

Valka agreed after traveling for two hours up a difficult path they could take a short half hour break. And they really needed to eat a real breakfast as they hadn't had time for a proper one to get started on their journey without the village demanding Hiccup's attention.

So they unhitched things and everyone started to do something to help. Nightrainbow once Una got the rock out of her left boot helped her make a fire pit and get some kindling to make a fire with. Hiccup also with Toothless and Moon Shadow's help broke up some of that fallen tree for extra wood to use. Cloudjumper was clearing up the space some more and helping set it up to better suit them. Both by using some of the larger pieces of wood from the tree to sit up on and overseeing the younger ones making the fire pit correctly.

Valka was busy making breakfast sandwiches. She took out two enormous loafs of fresh bread that Brimstone and Bloodfire's mother Bloodfire had made specifically for them the day before them. She cut them up delicately and then had Moon Shadow lightly toast them. Then she added some berry jam she'd figured out how to make along with eggs, some boar meat and some good cabbage. She also got out some big shiny red apples and slice them up too. Then finally she took out both a flagon of yak's milk and some berry juice. Putting it all on a serving plate she handed it over to her family.

She had made a breakfast sandwich for the dragons too though they're mostly just fish with a little cabbage thrown in. Still everyone now sat down around the fire and began to enjoy their meal.

This was very good and didn't taste terrible at all. It didn't take much skill in cooking to make good sandwiches so that was good thing. Also for once Una wasn't getting on anyone case dragon or human if they had bad manners while eating this meal.

Taking a big bite out of her sandwich and a quick swing of berry juice she burped once and didn't say excuse me quickly enough. Valka looked at her and she blushed.

"Sorry, excuse me. This meal is really great, Valka-mommy. Stoick-daddy didn't even make a meal this good when he'd take me and Boden to the wilderness beyond the Village of Valhalla.

Boden really enjoyed it when Stoick-daddy would take him to fish in the Mimir River that was high in the Skadi Mountains. That river feeds into the sacred valley which we all know was converted into the Dragon Soul Sanctuary. It was a beautiful valley to behold. I don't think there are words that can accurately describe that beautiful and amazing majestic valley.

But it was very fun and enjoyable the time we spent together with Stoick-daddy. He once took us to a special forever summer meadow which was the God Freyr's contribution when Valhalla was originally created.

Since he's the god of summer this part of the Skadi Mountains was known as the Summerlands so it was always perfect summer in this part of the Mountains. Stoick-daddy made me a crown of pretty flowers and we all just enjoyed the apples from the orchard planted by the Goddess Idun who made a special silver apple, that unlike the ones the Gods themselves eat to keep young and their powers strong, these silver apples reenergized our spiritual energy so we'd have more strength and energy to one enjoy the afterlife and two to make sure we'd enough energy within ourselves to watch over our loved ones in the Earth Realm."

"That sounds unbelievably sweet and delightful, Una. It must've been an astonishingly gorgeous location to make those amazing sounding memories with your father. I'm more then over the moon to hear these wonderful tales of your precious memories with Stoick. He'd be delighted to know you're sharing them with us especially today."

"Yeah, it does," Hiccup said softly as he sipped his berry juice. He had a peculiar expression etched onto his handsome features for a moment then little by little turned to his sister and asked, "What other things did Dad do with you and Boden in Valhalla? Before you came to get my help to save the Nine Realms from Dagur and Hel's wickedness?"

Una was quiet for a moment and not sure how to talk further about her memories of her time with her daddy. Still looking at everyone around her and her mom gave her a slight nodded, she took a deep breath and told them all about those three and half months together with her daddy.

"According Valhalla's sense of time we're together the equivalent of three and half Earth months. The first night in the house was the best. After the darkest and harshest night we had hope at last. We had what we'd long sought for and felt we'd be forever denied.

Boden and I finally had a home and someone to care for us and about us. Exploring the house and making it a home by filling it with love was a wonderful experience. Boden though he cannot cook very well would still be the one to make meals. I'd help keep the house clean and orderly.

Still Stoick-daddy went above and beyond the call of being a father. He made sure every night that no scary monster were lurking under my bed. He made sure for Boden that he would've someone to finally talk about certain things he couldn't share with me. Boy stuff.

One time after the new arrivals came and we greeted them things got really pack as everyone became a thundering stampede to get to the welcome party and I got lost in the huge crowd and I was scared out of my mind. Stoick-daddy fought tooth and nail to get through the crowd to find me and rescue me from getting trampled.

I was still upset and panicked so he took both of us to the wilds to calm down. We went sailing on a lake that day something we hadn't done before. We then explored around the lake and he held my hand the whole time and we all enjoyed watching the Spirit Sunset, which is beautiful but Earth's sunset is much more magical and beautiful.

So yes he was a good father both in the home and beyond that. It didn't take long for me to call him Stoick-daddy, though we all know for Boden it took much longer but he eventually called him "Dad."

So those are some of my fondest memories of our time together," she finished telling her tales and finished off her berry juice to quench her dry throat which was very dry from telling all that.

Everyone else was stunned into silence and in that moment of silence everyone took a moment to think and absorb what Una had shared and could see it in their own hearts and minds.

Shortly afterwards it was time get moving. They still had many miles to go to the ancient ruins and Valka said they take another break before they got there but they needed to get moving. So they broke their temporary resting place and made sure nothing was gonna burn or anything was left behind and started climbing up the path which only again seemed to get harder. But they felt stronger by Una's memories so they pushed through the pain.

About this time as they were taking a very narrow part of the path Hiccup was holding Una's hand tightly as they maneuvered carefully this part of the path. He was thinking even more about his own memories of the 20 years he'd with his father and was grateful that his beloved sister had gotten three and half months with him in Valhalla.

Una slipped for a moment and skinned her right need and he quickly tended it. When they looked at each other for that fleeting moment it looked like they might both be dying to talk about the feelings of their first goodbye but Una felt it still wasn't the right time or place. So she thanked her brother and they made through the narrowest part of the path and after walking across a small ravine on three large trees the dragons had knocked down to give them a bridge they made it too the next part of the path.

Nightrainbow felt the time had come for a special song he'd been working on for this day. His big brother had told him how awful he'd felt about ending Stoick's life and though he knew it wasn't his fault and he'd avenged him by becoming the new Alpha he still felt horrible for causing his best friend this pain. Toothless never wanted anyone to ever suffer this terrible pain again on his account and he was very worried of what might happen to his family. He couldn't image life without Moon Shadow now and was naturally scared about being a father himself soon.

So Nightrainbow had been working on a song about grief and hoped that it also helped Toothless deal with how conflicting mixed up emotions. So he began to sing it and amazingly again everyone heard in their hearts what he was singing so everyone dragon and human began to sing.

Una figured somehow at least for a couple of days that a combination of the miracle powers of Moon Shadow's mark and somehow Boden had temporary shared his gift with them so at least for a few important days and times they could all hear what their dragons were truly saying. A very small blessing but a welcome and needed one for today.

So when Nightrainbow began everyone was compelled to sing the song and knew the lyrics were his yet spoke for them all of how they're feeling.

" _We shall never forget your face and remember that cute and loving smile of yours. We won't forgot the little things you did, we shall remember them most fondly._

 _It seems like it was only yesterday those memories were made and no matter what they won't fade away not today, tomorrow or ever. They're still as clear as the day they're made._

 _Goodbye maybe the saddest word ever created, but it's one we never truly have to say to you. For you will never be forgotten! A zillion days could pass us by for time itself is just a dream._

 _We feel you in our hearts that you're still with us here, you'll never be just a forgotten memory. You will never be forgotten Stoick!_

 _We may no longer be able to hold your warm hand or see look in those brave green eyes again, and your powerful voice may only seem like echoes in our minds._

 _But as broken as our hearts are that they almost crumble into dust, that dust is more like stardust that brings forth wishes from our hearts to make them whole again._

 _We just look up at the diamond stars and silver moon and know just where you are. For you shall never be forgotten, not in a zillion days or years. For time may still pass us by but it's only just a long dream. For your memory is still alive within all of us._

 _For the world keeps on going though it has no way of knowing your gone. For your presence still lives on in a clear as day memory one that will never be forgotten._

 _Don't worry Stoick the Vast you'll shall never ever be forgotten."_

Hiccup stopped in his tracks as the song ended and then went over to Nightrainbow who looked at him not sure what was going on. But Hiccup fell to his knees and hugged the dragon and with tears streaming down his father he whispered a thank you for the song honoring his father.

It took several more hours but they all got stronger physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritual as the day wore on. It seemed the further they went even if the path was still tricky it was getting easier for them as they went.

They finally reached their destination. After walking for about seven and half hours they finally reached the ruins built by Hiccup's ancestor who like his father had died to save his family.

They had reached a rocky ridge with a small cliff adjacent too it. It overlooked a large valley where you could see a small gap that would led into the ocean. It was even more overgrown and the ruins looked like they'd been worn not just by time and nature, but just by not having visitors in a long time.

"It must have been beautiful when the family of Barricade Ramrod Haddock finished building it in his honor. It was originally meant to be a look out for danger and also a safe haven do hide in during raids and other attacks. I remember reading some journals of our family ancestors as a child in my spare time. Which I had a lot of because I didn't have friends till I was 15.

But I remember reading a lot history with this location. It was magnificent when it was first built based on the illustration in the journal left behind by his family. It came with a hidden weapons and storage for emergency food and water for those hiding here and it was built with a few secret passageways and a bunker in the ground to hide in if it was ransack so the people hiding in it could still be safe.

So it was more than just a fortress or a memorial monument. It was a labor of love and a work of art." Hiccup finished recounting what he'd learned of this place.

"Well, right now all I see before me, big brother, is a pile of broken moldy old rocks carpeted with greenery, which it looks like is now home to the numerous small woodland creatures. So that's what I see with my eyes, but the eyes of my heart and mind are able to perceive what this place must have looked like in its prime and how it was meant to look."

"Well, for an old ruin that was built 275 years ago it isn't in too bad of a condition all things considered my children. So let's take a look around, but please both of you be careful. So must you all," Valka added to the dragons as they all preceded forward cautiously to the ruins themselves.

It was pretty decrepit and very much decaying and yet alive at the same time. Though it was still in good enough condition that no-one fell through floor or had something attempt to drop on their heads from above. So thanks the gods for that.

After a few hours exploring they settled down to eat dinner and watch the sunset and see the stars come out to play. As the meal cooked and everyone thought about everything that they'd been through that day and the events that happened exactly one year ago it was a lot to think about and deal with.

Hiccup was pretty much reliving many events of his father's life. Like when he'd thrown him to the ground and had temporary disowned him for siding with the dragons, then the moment he'd finally said he was proud to call him his son. He recalled some of their moments together when the Dragon Academy first came to be.

From training Thornado, the treasure hunt for the Treasure of Hamish II, getting the Scauldron's venom to cure the other dragons, being rescued from Outcast Island. There were even more memories to think about when they'd done so much together to protect Berk for more threats, like more Outcast attacks, dealing with the Screaming Death and the constant threats from Dagur the Deranged. And it was amusing how his advice to deal with Astrid and Snotlout had gone down like a treat. Then him saving his father from Dagur and the battle royally with the Outcasts, Berserkers and the Screaming Death.

Then just the events that played out a year ago he relived in his mind. They're the most vivid. He knew everyone was thinking of special memories connected to his father. His mom was most likely recalling her courtship and marriage with him before her abduction. Una was probably remembering even more of her time alone with him.

No doubt about it Stoick the Vast was one special soul. He'd been a good chief, a caring husband and a great father. All that Hiccup could think of though at that moment as he threw some firewood into the pit was some personal thoughts. Some life lessons so to speak.

He was thinking of the life lesson his father had tried to give to him about death when he was old enough to understand the suppose death of his mom. His father had been trying to teach him about not just how to deal with grief of the suppose death of his mother, but to prepare him for his own eventually death.

Stoick had given him this lesson when he was only a little older then Una, but his father seem to think even if he was still a child himself he was more than old enough as well as mature and smart enough as well to understand the lesson he was trying to give him.

Thinking back he could see himself about seven years old sitting his father's lap with the warm glow of amber flames. The sun was setting outside and it had been late spring so the fireflies were dancing outside with crickets making their nightly music.

" _Hiccup, I need you to listen to me now. What I've got to say is very important and it's something you need to remember for all your life. So please for once pay attention to what I'm saying, okay?"_

" _Yes, Dad. I'm listening. What's going on? You look very gloomy, gloomier then the spring rain we had only yesterday. What's the matter?"_

" _You know how Mommy isn't around because she's gone? That she won't come back ever right?"_

" _Yes, Mommy's been gone forever, but you said she was in a better place. Where does she live? Why isn't she home here with us?"_

" _Son, some people die too young and its worse when they die before the ones they leave behind can't remember them. You know what you've been told right? That dragons took your mom and well… she was the dinner?"_

" _Yes, I guess I thought they had a meal with her, but you're saying she was the meal, aren't you?"_

" _Yes, while death comes to us all some do die young. But though it comes to us all and we don't know when or how we must remember some things important. Some things worth dying for. Like family, friends, love, and freedom are some of the things worth dying for."_

" _Is that why you ask me to pray to Odin each night that Mommy's okay where she is?"_

" _I pray to Odin to make sure he protects your mother's soul in Valhalla so she may watch over you. Because we never know again when Odin will call you home to Valhalla. But for us? As Vikings and just as people in general, son, we've got to keep fighting the good fight till we're called home to Valhalla._

 _You're mother died the only way to truly go. Fighting the good fight and died to protect you and remember fighting the good fight means fighting to protect and be willing to die for things that truly matter, family, friends, love and freedom."_

" _So will I ever be able to meet my mommy? If she died before I even knew how to say goodbye, will I ever see her again?"_

" _When you're called home to Valhalla she'll be waiting there to embrace you and she'll be proud of you, Hiccup. No doubt about that. You'll do something great one day and she'll be the proudest mother ever to lived and though she's gone she'll never stop being with you. And neither will I, son. I'll always be there when you need me. Now go get ready for bed okay?"_

" _Okay, Dad, maybe Mommy is with us right now. I'm sure she'd be smiling right now," as he hurried up to his room so he didn't see his father take off his helmet hold it too his heart and cried and whispered something to his mom._

"Hiccup? You alright, son? You've been very quiet the whole time we've been sharing stories. Did you hear any of them?" Valka asked her son who snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention at all. I was reliving my own memories of Dad. I just recalled the memory when he tried to teach me about death and how he was really not just trying to get me to understand you're suppose death, Mom, but prepare me for his own when that day came," he sighed deeply and cried and burst out angrily.

"I've just been so angry and mad and just full of guilt and rage. I didn't think I'd ever feel like this. I felt like this only once before and it was after you, Una, left to go home to Valhalla.

I felt like the next day when was back in my body that the day after you'd gone to Valhalla was the longest day of my life. I felt I had lost more than a friend I had lost a piece of myself.

Even though I told myself and you when we said goodbye we'd see each other again. I had so much I wanted to tell you when we did see each other again. But those first few days after you'd gone to Valhalla were pure agony and torture.

Though now we've come a long way from where we began and we've seen each other again, I was dealt a blow a devastating blow exactly one year ago. When I lost another member of my family.

It hurt even more because we're supposed to go home all three of us and be the family I'd wanted my whole life. And that dream still never came true. I lost my father and I had already lost you my sister. And losing Dad was even more devastating because it was my fault.

Yes, when I was trying to track down Drago to talk some sense into him helped me find you Mom, but at the same time fate still denied me my heart's desire of being with my whole family at home.

And I knew I'd never see Dad again. I lost Una and Boden, the only people who I consider sibling, then I lost my dad. And I knew I'd never seen any of them again.

Why did everyone leave me too soon? Why did any of them had to go? Why did I keep losing people I loved when I needed them the most? Cause I really don't know how tell any of you this without feeling worse.

Though I knew Dad and my little brother and sister were all in a better place it still hurt. A pain I couldn't deal with and didn't wish to feel. But it was there and never seem to really heal.

I know, Mom you gave me the strength to carry on after Dad died, but still it didn't seem to be enough at times. But before Una came back to get my help to save the Nine Realms I honestly felt like I couldn't breathe.

Every breath I took just kept reminding me of those I'd lost who could breathe anymore. I felt cold, numb and dead inside. I wanted to really go home. But even being home on Berk with you, Toothless and all my friends, I didn't feel like I was really home.

I lost the light for a long time that would led me home. For memories _are_ the light that led you home were too painful to see so I shut out their light and lost the path that would take me home.

I know it's taken a very long time to fully find that bright light to guide me home again. I do accept that Dad is gone and never coming back. Even if I was very lucky to have you come back in my life for good, Una, I do understand why the gift of rebirth is so rare and why you're the only one to receive it.

I know that we do have the Realm to spend time together, and I know for the most part people could just dismiss the Realm as nothing but a dream we sometimes have. Still I really do accept Dad's death and I'm glad he died doing what he told me was the only way to die if you had to die by someone else's hand.

He died to protect his family, his friends, all that he loved and to keep peace, hope and freedom alive. So that's a hell of way to die and no wonder he got such an amazing welcome when he reached Valhalla. Kara's right someone like Dad truly need to be honored for being that kind of a person. Like the ancestor who built this ruin which we sit by right now.

Still it's a pain that I still have to live with each day and today it feels worse than ever. That's how I really been feeling for this past year and today I had to say it all or I'd die from that pain, a pain of a broken heart," he finished screaming with angry tears and just feel to the ground and curled up some and just cried.

Everyone just was deathly quiet as he laid there on the ground crying. Looking up at the skies above the sun had set, the moon was ascending into the sky and to their amazement though it wasn't supposed to happen the night rainbow lights lit up the sky with a shower of shooting stars.

Then all of them embraced, dragon and human alike and all of them just hugged and cried for a few moments. This was the moment that they'd been working towards and needed to happen. For Hiccup to finally let his pain and hurt out and really fully come to terms with his father's death. Finally they could all truly heal.

They stayed for about two more hours watching the show in the skies. Then Una asked if they had to walk back that dark and hard path at night. Valka assured her they could fly back home. The journey was meant for the daylight and they'd the moments they needed to happen so they could fly home. But they take the long way and go slowly.

So they mounted their dragons and left the ruins but they did take much longer then it normally would to get home. They just enjoy the moments together as a family and finally brother and sister revealed to each other as they flew slowly home how each of them had truly felt after they'd been force to say goodbye.

It looked like healing was on the horizon and truly those we love are never forgotten and now the only secret thought fill Valka and Hiccup's mind was the fact they really needed to celebrate life soon. For Una's sixth birthday was just three and half weeks away.

So today may have been about death, memories, grief and acceptance. But soon they be celebrating having new life for a whole year and they both knew without saying it they'd make sure this was the best day in the history of existence when Una's sixth birthday came around!

For now the family was just glad to be together and things were going to look up and be better soon.


	30. Happy Birthday Una! Part 4

Happy Birthday Una! Part 4

"How to plan a surprise birthday party for your little sister"

I'd like to take the time now to thank and encourage others to read some of my friends who are also likes sisters and brothers to me work on this website. Also some names of some really cool and great fanfic writers too.

So please check out the following people and read their stories and do us all the favor and leave an actual review. Something more than just "Nice Job Update Soon" because that doesn't tell any of us anything. It doesn't tell us what you really thought or liked or what could be improved and there so much to comment on in a story.

There is TONS OF STUFF YOU CAN COMMENT AND TALK ABOUT IN SOME DETAIL! You've got the plot, the style, the tone how the characters interact and how they grow, the dialog, emotions, the events themselves! I mean the story and person who wrote it are the sum of many parts put together and are more complex and detailed and we deserve some real feedback.

So people whose work I strongly encourage you to read and please try to read as many different stories of theirs as you can. So the following I suggest you all check out.

Inuyasharocks01862, Heart of Demons, sailorcancer01, frankannestine, midnightsky0612, Angel-the-hedge, Little Nightfury17, Valledorthedragon, Bookcrazysongbird, hiccupandtoothless294, Nobody'sHero98, s2teennovelist, Theonewiththescar, Nightmare.2015.

So those are a few of the people who are my friends and some are just very good writers you should check out. I hope you do me and all of us the favor of reading these people work and just give us some real feedback!

So thank you and now on with the next part of this awesome story as we get closer to end of this story. So enjoy

It was still a ways off from dawn but Astrid was restless and couldn't sleep even if she wanted too. She had to know how Hiccup was doing. No-one had seen him or anyone of his family or their dragons at all yesterday. The house had been locked up tight and no-one had seen hide or hair of the Chief at all yesterday.

She was sure some people may've forgotten what yesterday was, after all some people couldn't even keep the days of the week straight, and important dates got overlooked all the time. So it was pretty possible and was mostly a fact that not everyone remembered yesterday happened to be the one year anniversary of Stoick's passing and Hiccup succeeding him as chief.

Astrid had wanted to stand by her true love and give him her love and support on the day that had to be hardest on him. After all she knew from her own experience the first year anniversary of the death of a loved one was the hardest one to endure. For she had broken down the first year of her beloved Uncle Finn's death. It was still painful every year with each anniversary, but the first one was always the hardest.

Mostly because it's amazing how fast a year can go by and then several people had numerous unresolved feelings and emotions that come boiling to the surface and exploded out with the ferocity of a dragon's fiery breath. For the reason that that person may also not have fully dealt or truly completed the grieving process.

So she was worried sick about how Hiccup was gonna handle the first anniversary of his father's deathday. Especially with how his father had died and he probably still blamed himself somewhat.

She knew his mom and sister and of course Toothless do all they could to console him and help him, but she wanted to play her part and help him deal with it. But he and everyone else had been nowhere to be found yesterday. As if they'd disappeared into thin air.

Still long before dawn she couldn't take it anymore. She _had to see if Hiccup was okay!_ So she threw off the sheets and didn't even wake up Stormfly which was just as well for she was very exhausted from taking care of her babies yesterday.

Astrid hurried through the silent village only hearing her heart pounding like crazy and just seeing her breath hang in the chilly predawn air. She made good time to the Haddock house and knocked once but of course no-one gonna answer at 4:45 in the morning.

Though she was desperate to get inside and trying to figure out how to get in without busting down the door. Then common sense kicked in. They had to have had a hidden door key somewhere for even other Vikings who lived in wooden houses and all still found ways to lock their doors. So there had to be a key somewhere to get her inside.

She looked around her and try to think where Hiccup would hide a door key. After thinking about it a few minutes she smiled and hurried around to the left side of the house where a rock was next to the house. It had been the rock which Stoick had used as a makeshift pillow for when Thornado had gotten sick because of that jackass Mildew purposely planting Blue Oleanders to try and get rid of the dragons.

Valka was right they should've just left the Scauldron's venom in the ass's ass and then they could've been saved a lot of grief and Hiccup wouldn't have been nearly killed so many times! It took her a few minutes to pry the rock loose but she smiled just the same. She'd found the door key. It was an old rusty iron key not much bigger than her palm, but it had the Stoick's seal etched onto it.

Putting the rock back she hurried back to the front of the house and put the key in the lock and turned. It swung open slowly and with almost no noise. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness for the fire wasn't very bright. But she then saw something that put her partly at ease.

Hiccup, Valka and Una were all curled up on the floor next to the fire pit sleeping under what Astrid figured out quickly was two of Stoick's spare fur capes. Hiccup had once said his father had more than one. So right now the whole family was sound asleep under the capes so Stoick's warmth and presence was around them. The dragons were all close by too sleeping soundly and hopefully dreaming something nice.

Figuring she shouldn't wake anyone up she tried to tiptoe outside but stumbled while closing the door and made a slight noise. Not very loud as no-one stirred, no-one that is but Moon Shadow.

She snapped awake at once and looked around and stared at Astrid with those big expressive silver eyes. Her birthmark seemed to sparkle and glow for a second but passed just as quickly. She quietly got untangled and looked once at her mate then went towards Astrid.

Astrid was freaked out a bit too be honest. She was still not sure how to completely act around Moon Shadow and being told that mark on her forehead seemingly had magical powers was a bit unnerving.

Moon Shadow was soon right next to Astrid and seemed to be whispering something to Astrid, but of course Astrid didn't know what she was trying to say. She wanted to know what Moon Shadow was trying to say but sadly she couldn't speak dragon and had no idea of course anything about Hiccup and Una's brother Boden who COULD TALK WITH DRAGONS.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Moon Shadow, sorry, but if you want I'll take you to the Nursery so you may check on your eggs. You'll happy to know they were guarded all day and night by Skullette and Firefang yesterday. So they're safe. So come on, I'll take you to the Nursery, but let's not wake anyone else up, okay, girl?" she whispered to which Moon Shadow nodded.

So the pair slowly closed and locked the door and no-one else stirred at all. She then rehid the key and they pair slowly made their way through the silent village. As they walked Astrid still felt as if Moon Shadow was trying to talk to her. But how do you speak dragon?

"Umm…I get the strong feeling you're trying to talk with me, Moon Shadow, but I sadly don't speak dragon. No-one does, so unless those miracle powers that Una mentioned which I've kept secret from everyone else on the island, came to play, I don't get what you're trying to say to me."

Moon Shadow sighed once and got in front of Astrid and looked deeply into her cerulean eyes with her luminous silver ones and her birthmark glowed brightly for a second and for a moment Astrid was overwhelmed with a lot of intense images in her mind so much she fell to her knees and Moon Shadow was there to catch her.

"Wow! That was intense! I usually like things being intense and being in thrill of things, but that was a bit too much. Give me a sec to absorb all that," she replied woozily as she panted for a moment or two. Moon Shadow nuzzled her and licked her caringly.

After a few more minutes the images in her brain calm down and little by little started to make more sense. Like a puzzle bit by bit coming together piece by piece and the picture it made was also telling her the words Moon Shadow was trying to convey.

"Okay, this is what I'm getting. I understand on my own that you and the rest of the family went off somewhere private to be alone to grieve for Stoick, I get that much. However, I also see that Hiccup wasn't the only one crying late into the night last night. So was Toothless, right?" she asked hesitantly to which the Night Fury nodded encouragingly and waited for Astrid to continue.

"You're also saying right now that Toothless and you are like me and Hiccup. That we both want our true loves to stand by us as we stand by them. Even when they're in intense pain both physically and emotionally we've got to be strong and stand by them. So we're kinda two peas in a pod on that account."

For a second time Moon Shadow nodded and seemed to be saying with her big expressive silvery eyes to carry on. So Astrid took a deep breath and carried on what she was gradually figuring out what Moon Shadow was trying to say.

"We both want to hold our true loves tightly in our arms to give them all the strength of our love we've in our hearts for when they need it most. For you want the fantasy of true love to be more than that, you want it to be a reality. I'll admit I never fantasized I fall in love with Hiccup before he met Toothless, but I guess it true what they say about love.

You don't find it, it finds you. And it takes its own path and time and you've just got to trust in it and know it's never wrong and know it's really is the most powerful thing ever brought into creation.

I also feel you're trying to say that love does more than just be between two lovers. It rescues us all in the end one way or another. Like how Hiccup rescued Una and she rescued him in the nick of time before either lost their minds. That was pretty powerful example of powers of love.

As is also another good example of the many kinds of love and just how powerful it is when it comes to Toothless himself. Toothless did the same for his little brother and you understand that Nightrainbow is Toothless's little brother and he cares for him very deeply as Nightrainbow does for him.

Because a life without any kind of love? That's like wandering endlessly till the crows come to devour your remains. Devoid of love in all our lives we'd all have lost our minds, it's a bleak future without feeling love which gives us so much and I guess it's our sanity too, so we don't lose our minds.

I'm getting that you've more in common with Toothless, Nightrainbow, Una and Hiccup then anyone realized with how empty, insane and miserable life is without someone to love and care about you.

So in the end you're saying true love has countless forms and it's what rescued all of the Haddocks in the end. Plus you really do love Toothless, not just because he's the last male Night Fury, but you really do love him on a much deeper level and with the same unexplainable nevertheless amazing feelings I've for Hiccup and how Hiccup cannot put into words how much he loves his sister.

Therefore in other words you're trying to share and teach me a lesson about love and why you need to cherish it and not take it for granted? As well as that you truly do love Toothless for more than being the last male of your kind and you the last female of your kind?

That you two really are truly deeply in love each other in the true real way and you're hoping when your eggs hatch to pass on that legacy of love to them and the future of the Night Fury race? I'm I getting all this right? Is that what you're trying to say to me?" Astrid finished in an exhausted tone, for it was sure a mouthful to say all that and comprehend that Moon Shadow _really could talk in many ways of what she had to say._

Moon Shadow nodded in an elated enthusiastic way and smiled toothlessly and then rubbed her head affectionately against Astrid's chest to touch her heart. Astrid very hesitantly hugged her back and realized that Moon Shadow was without a doubt extremely extraordinary in several ways.

"Well, I'm glad I'm starting to understand you better, Moon Shadow, now let's get to the Nursery. I'm sure you want to check on how your eggs are doing. So c'mon."

So they hurried faster to the Nursery and soon made it and took a breath and then opened the door and started to walk slowly down the twisting stone steps.

Astrid was a bit surprised and not surprised at the same time when they finally reached the main room of the Nursery. She could see as to be expected all the mothers and their babies curled up sleeping peacefully. It looked like Skullette and Firefang went above and beyond the call of duty to make everyone was happy and comfortable in this place.

She spied the two cousins passed out with their sister dragons curled up in a corner near a desk. The dragons were keeping the cousins warm and seemed to be smiling a great deal. Astrid figured she knew the most about Nadders as she rode Stormfly.

Glancing over to the small area where Stormfly's children were sleeping in a cozy little bed she smiled. She could easily see Hellfire who was the biggest and the one who looked most like her mommy, other than that large splash of bright yellow on her face. Though her two younger sisters and brother whose names Astrid didn't know at the moment more resembled Stormfly's mate Day Glider being of an indigo and reddish gold coloring.

She thought she ought to make herself useful and hurried to a nearby cupboard where they kept provisions for the Nursery staff workers and started to make a small breakfast for Skullette and Firefang. Moon Shadow helped get a few things down for the meal and then Astrid nodded and she watched Moon Shadow hurry to her private room to check on her unhatched eggs.

By the time Astrid finished making breakfast her presence seemed to finally wake up both Skullette, Firefang and their dragons. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes and yawned for a few minutes.

"Astrid! What are you doing here this early? It's not even close to dawn! What brings you down here this early?" Firefang inquired drowsily as she looked around for a few seconds then found the place she had left her hairbrush and started to brush her lovely hair.

"I'll admit we weren't expecting anyone down here for several more hours," Skullette yawned once and flicked her pigtails over her shoulder as she accepted the breakfast sandwich Astrid had made.

"I honestly didn't expect to be down here this early myself to be honest. I went to check on Hiccup earlier as I couldn't take one more second not knowing how he's holding up given what yesterday was. But when I found him and his family asleep contently on the floor I turn to leave hoping not to wake them up.

But I ended up making a small noise that woke up Moon Shadow and well I figured I bring her here to check on her eggs as she wasn't here at all yesterday. I'm really wondering what Hiccup and his family were up too yesterday or where they were all day and most of the night yesterday, but I guess I won't know the answer to that," she confessed sadly as she sat down to eat her own breakfast sandwich.

"Well, we know why yesterday was very painful for Hiccup though I'll agree with your unsaid statement that I think most people are too busy to really keep track of the dates around here. But yeah it's never easy to deal with the first year anniversary of a loved one's death. I went through that when I was only six after my parents died, and that has got to be _the hardest anniversary to get through no doubt about that."_ Firefang said knowingly as she took a big bite out her breakfast sandwich smearing some of the jam and egg bits on her face.

"True enough, cuz, you were more the in pieces that first anniversary, but it brought us closer together because we went through it together. I mean you've always been more like my little sister then my cousin, Firefang." Skullette said as she also handed her cousin a washcloth to clean up her pretty face.

"And I've always thought of you as my BSBFF not really my cousin," she replied as she finished cleaning up her face.

"Well, you're my LSBFF too, Firefang."

"Um what does either of those stand for?"

Skullette and Firefang sighed and with great difficulty didn't roll their eyes, but simply explained. "You know how Una sometimes calls Hiccup or her other brother Boden who still dwells in Valhalla her BBBFF?" Skullette asked to Astrid who nodded but still didn't know what the initials stood for.

"Well, when Una calls Hiccup or thinks of her other brother Boden, who'd I'm sure would be nice to meet if it was possible, BBBFF she's calling them her Big Brothers Best Friends Forever as in the plural form not the singular as she's got two brothers.

So when I call Skullette my BSFFF I'm calling her my Big Sister Best Friend Forever and I'm her Little Sister Best Friend Forever since we're really more like sisters then cousins." Firefang enlightened Astrid who looked like a moment she should've been able to figure that out on her own.

"Okay, I'm feeling a bit stupid for not figuring that out on my own."

"It's alright, Astrid, even the most obvious things can be more often than not be oblivious to most people. That and common sense never works when it's suppose too. So don't feel bad. So while Moon Shadow's checking on her eggs how about we see how Stormfly's and the rest of your friends' dragon hatchlings are doing this morning?" Skullette proposed to which Astrid nodded.

Before Astrid could even get up though she watched as Wind Dancer and Airclaw woke up pretty quickly and started to be like nursemaids to all the dragon hatchlings, but seemed very close to Stormfly's children who woke up almost the moment they got near them and were acting and sounding very excited.

She watched as the sister dragons were busy playing and keeping an eye on all the hatchling while the mothers still slept but again seemed particularly close to Hellfire and her siblings.

"I'm happy Hellfire is growing stronger and more beautiful every day like her mommy. So um what are the others names and has anyone bonded with them? I'd like to know that, if you don't mind." Astrid inquired curiously as she finished her breakfast.

"The one with the dark indigo wings is the second daughter and her name is Dusk. The other girl with the bright reddish gold chest is called Sunburst and the boy with those many star shaped patterns on his body? That's Bright Star. And yes all the babies have been adopted or bonded or whatever term you want to use." Firefang pointed out as she went over to a nearby shelf to get the right book to look up all the information on the gang's dragons and their hatchlings.

"Well that's good to know I guess. It makes me happy to know Stormfly's children are gonna be with people who love them as much as I love her. I hope I can be a part of their lives as Stormfly raises them." 

"Well, I won't worry about that one, Astrid, I'm pretty sure Hiccup would want all the Riders and their dragons to help train the next generation of both kids, hatchlings and the kids of themselves. So I'm sure all of you will help your dragons' kids bond and train with the kids they've chosen. So I won't worry about that one at all." Skullette assured as she gazed fondly as Wind Dancer and Airclaw both had two of Stormfly's hatchlings on their backs giving them all short piggyback rides.

"It's so adorable to see families together having happy moments and it's just beyond adorable to see children having fun, wouldn't you agree, Astrid?" Skullette asked with a beaming smile.

"Yep it sure is, Skullette, it's almost like your dragons are being family to my dragon's kids. It's very adorable indeed. It's so nice that they can act like surrogate family members when the parents aren't around to be with them at the moment."

Firefang and Skullette looked at Astrid and then each other with a shocking looking on their faces and their eyebrows were very high clearly showing they're shocked about something.

"Am I missing something again? You both look like you know something I don't. So what am I missing?" she asked in a hesitant and confused voice.

"Well, we're honestly shocked you didn't know as you at least know who Stormfly's mate is, you didn't know the rest of his family that's all." Firefang started to say.

"Yeah, we just figured you know all of Stormfly and her children's relatives with how close you're to your dragon. Well, I guess keeping track of one's family tree is hard enough, that I guess a dragon's family tree can be just as hard or harder."

"Yeah, very hard indeed, BSFFF, that's one reason Hiccup wanted everything to be in books now so we could keep track of it all and make sure it all made sense." Firefang with a sigh and flipped the pages of the book she was holding till she got to a particular page. She handed the book over to Astrid and pointed at something on the page.

"Here, Astrid, this is all we know of Stormfly and her family's tree. Look at who happens to be connected to her mate Day Glider's family."

So Astrid looked at the family tree which was done in Firefang's amazing penmanship and was really stunning. She then got wide-eyed and nearly dropped the book.

"You're kidding! Day Glider's younger sisters are _your dragons? They're Stormfly's sisters-in-law and her hatchlings aunts?!"_

"Yep! Crazy, huh? But it's totally true, Astrid we can assure that. Day Glider lives next door with our neighbor Screecher the Loud. He always screams when he talks because he's stone deaf on the right side. But Day Glider doesn't seem to mind. But yeah he's Wind Dancer and Airclaw's older brother. He's from the clutch before them and as far we can tell the only one to survive that clutch. So he's very protective of his younger sisters," Firefang slowly started to explain as Astrid was continuing to examine the family tree of her dragon more carefully.

"Yeah, and if Valka's right that females aren't able to have babies till they're of seven years of age then that makes Wind Dancer and Airclaw six years old. But their brother old enough to have babies. Still confusing for us but we like to know as much as possible about all the babies and their families. So we go into extensive details and research to know all this. So there a LOT that goes on down here, so it's a lot more than just caring for the babies year-round." Skullette finished explaining.

"Wow, I guess I never really thought about all that goes on down here or what is in all those books you've kept. Wow." Astrid admitted in a stunned voice.

"Yeah, _we've done a lot of research_ on every single dragon on this island and we do know about all you and your friends' dragons and their whole families too. But let's change the subject now before we overcook our brains on this already confusing and hard to keep track of subject!" suggested Firefang as she put the book carefully back where it belonged on its shelf.

"Agreed, well you two seem to be able to keep track of the dates better than most. So there is something else I wanted to talk about with Hiccup. I know yesterday was hard on him, but I want to know more what he wants everyone to do on the day that is three and half weeks away from today. Something that just as important to him as yesterday was. Only this is a happier day. Still very important like yesterday was, but much happier that's for sure."

"You mean Una's sixth birthday don't you?" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah! Glad you can remember because again it's seems like most people can't even remember which day of the week it is. I was honestly wondering if I was the only one to remember the day that would be Una's birthday."

"Well, we care about Una quite a bit, though how could not care about her?" Firefang started to say and Skullette finished

"You only have to spend five minutes with her and you'll fall in love with her. She's as good a friend and as pure of heart as her big brother and like him you can't help once you know them to love them. Still wish others had you know treated Hiccup a hell of a lot better before he met Toothless.

Hiccup's always been a kind and giving soul and to be honest we cared about him before he changed things and we like it that he's different and thinks for himself and it's those who are different that really will one leave a mark on this world and two change it for the better.

If you two ever tie the knot you'll be pretty darn lucky to have such an amazing person as your husband and such an amazing girl as your sister-in-law! That much can be said without a doubt!"

"Thanks for the compliment, I must admit I'm glad to have gotten to know you both better this past year. So, I'm sure you'll agree with me that Hiccup gonna pull out all the stops to give Una the best birthday party ever seen in history or any of the Nine Realms, am I right?"

"Oh, yeah that is as sure as the sun rises in the east! No way after all those two have been through this past year and just everything else that gone on between them that Hiccup would fail in any way of making his little sister first birthday since her rebirth anything less than perfect!" Firefang agreed while laughing happily to which the other girls joined in.

"We're more than sure we'll all play a part in preparing the surprise party that he and Valka are surely planning. Both in preparing the actual party and keeping Una distracted so she doesn't know it. We're pretty sure because we got this note the day before yesterday left here. It was address to both of us and said "Top Secret"

"I got that too! So did, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins. Let me get it out of my pocket," she said as she took out a small piece of parchment from her pocket and read it out loud.

" _To my dearest friends please I beg of you in the name of Odin and on my father's soul, to come to a secret meeting and I beg you not to tell a soul about this meeting. Here's the directions and make sure you're not followed or seen by my sister. We shall meet at this time and location. Thank you, Hiccup."_

" _We figure if he wants_ us all to meet in an isolate and far-flung place from the village in the secret and _not have Una find out_ is to talk about planning her a surprise party. That's the only reasonable and logical explanation." Skullette pointed out sensibly.

They heard a noise and got startled till they saw it was only Moon Shadow. She seemed to trying to say something again and was frustrated that her power of human speech was only reserved for when a true crises needing real miracle intervention was needed.

"I'll take her home. I'm sure Hiccup will be waking up soon and Toothless will want to know Moon Shadow's okay. So I guess I'll see you at this secret meeting which is about four a clock tomorrow afternoon?"

"We'll be there, no problem. See you tomorrow, Astrid!" they said as Astrid left the Nursery.

When she got back to Hiccup's house he was indeed awake and waiting outside as Astrid and Moon Shadow approached. He waved and knocked over when Toothless blazed quickly passed and zoomed rapidly over to his mate. He was obviously worried out of his mind about her and was asking her if she was alright.

"Wow, buddy! Please be more careful before you cause me to lose both my legs! Hey, Astrid," he said as he regained his wits. Astrid hurried over to him and they sat down together on his front porch and just snuggled closely together. She leaned her head on his chest and caressed his face before asking her long awaited question to be answered.

"How you holding up, Hiccup?"

"With one metal leg," he replied sarcastically as he actually adjusted it some. "Looks like when Toothless ran me down he got something about it mess up slightly. Give me a sec to fix this. There. Sometimes I really wish I still had both my legs, but then again if I did Toothless and I wouldn't be symbolically equal and I'd be dead. I really guess losing a leg is better than losing your life. Still yesterday wasn't easy to look at this thing."

"About yesterday? I'm sorry I wasn't there to be with you when you needed me most. But you and everyone else in your family seem to have vanished into thin air so I guess I couldn't be there to help you when you needed me most."

"It's alright, Astrid, yesterday was very hard in more ways than one to be honest. I mean yeah I was really dealing with the pain and grief I really didn't want to admit on a conscious level that was still brewing up a storm in me.

I guess that's why Mom wanted to do what we ended up doing yesterday. I'll say this, Una bore it well and better than me actually. She's only got one blister on her right little toe from all that walking we did yesterday."

"Walking? If you don't mind me asking, Hiccup, where were you all yesterday and how did you deal with the first anniversary of your father's passing?"

"We took a long, long walk up a very steep and difficult path to take both a metaphorical as well as literal trip down memory lane and work through our grief about Dad's death and to honor him at a location that is all but forgotten by most of the tribe."

"Huh?"

"We went to a place built by one of my brother's ancestors and took a journey of ten thousands steps to really think and remember all the happy times we had with Stoick-daddy. So we just took a very long walk to a very far-off and very lonely and forgotten part of Berk." Una answered from behind them as she came out of the house and they scooted over a bit so she could sit between them.

"Morning, Una, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, Astrid, and if you must know, Hiccup, that little blister doesn't hurt too much now. I was wondering something though."

"What were you wondering, sis?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd both like to spend some alone time with me at my tree house today? I was hoping you could help me get a swing set up on it. You did promise you'd put one up for me. So maybe we could spend a few hours together there? Is that okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't mind doing that, Hiccup. If you did promise to put a swing up for her I'd say we go do that. Is there anything else you need to improve that lovely little hideaway of yours?"

"I've got a few ideas."

"Well, you three go do that for the morning and be back by lunchtime. I'll have something good for all of you too eat when you get back. You still need some time to figure out a few more things before you go back to dealing with the village, son. If you hurry no-one will notices," Valka said from the doorway where she stood.

"You sure, Mom?"

"I'm sure you should have some alone time with your sweetheart as well as your little sister. Even Stoick and I slipped away for a couple of hours and just needed some time to think and breath. It is okay, Hiccup."

"Thanks, Mom. Toothless? Moon Shadow? Come on! We've got to hurry!"

"C'mon, Nightrainbow, we're going to you-know-where for a few hours!" as the singing dragon came bounding out of the house and was super happy.

Astrid climbed onto Toothless's back with Hiccup as Una mounted Nightrainbow and they along with Moon Shadow slipped quietly away as true dawn was now ascending the skies above.

Valka leaned against the doorframe and sighed deeply and just felt so happy. "Oh, thank you, Odin and Frigga for all you've given me in this life. I do love it so much.

I love the simple things in life. Like how the wind gently blows Una's unique blond and lilac hair while Hiccup is laughing and smiling gleefully. I love seeing how my son's loving heart has changed this world for the better. So much has changed and yet I love everything in my life.

I love all my children and I'm so proud of all of them. I'd give them all twenty kisses and hugs goodnight and just love to curl up with my husband even if I only can do that now whilst I sleep. But to just hear him whisper how much he loves me?

How lucky can a girl be? To have all her hearts desires? To be so blessed from the gods above? I thank you Odin for giving me such a blessing. For a husband who truly loved his wife and still loves me and still does his part to help all three of our children.

I may never have come close to a gold or silver anniversary and the only nursery I helped with really is the dragon one, but still at the end of the day? No-matter-what fate has in store for me and my family? I still say we're the luckiest people alive to have such love in our lives and to know everything I ever dreamed from the dance with my only love to knowing he's watching me from above? To having two wonderful and amazing sons and a beautiful and amazing daughter? I'm truly the luckiest woman alive to have that much love in my life.

So my son is the luckiest boy alive too. He's got friends, he's got true love and both a brother and sister who adore him and look up to him. So I'll say it again to you both Odin and Frigga I've got everything I dreamed of and so does my whole family. So we love our lives no-matter-what we're thankful and happy even if yesterday was sad, I still say we're lucky and very happy. I do love my life."

She was just about to go inside when something whooshed past her and soon she heard a lot of noise at her feet. Looking down she was surprised to see all six of the Terrible Terrors and all of them looked eagerly at her.

"Oh, I'm glad you're back! I was getting worried! So did you find him and give him the list? Is he gonna be here soon?"

They made the indication she should follow them. So she called for Cloudjumper and hurried down to the docks and found that Trader Johann was waiting for her as was someone else she wasn't expecting, but happy to see all the same.

"Hello, Valka! I guess I came back sooner than I expected. I helped Johann here get more of things on your very long list. He couldn't quite get it all himself, but anything to help Una right?" spoke the beautiful young woman also standing on the dock.

"Nice to know you both came, Heather. I was hoping in my heart you'd come back and be part of the special day that is too come sooner than we all expect. And I'm beyond elated you both were able to get all things on my list. You did right?" Valka inquired curiously as she stroked Windshear's face gently. The Razorwhip seemed to be happy to be back on Berk.

"We had to go a bit farther than normal, love, but we got everything and a bit more. But I also made sure to get a lot of ice so those strawberries you insisted upon me getting didn't spoil. I happen to know the secret location of a small isle where they grow all year around and seem to last longer and stay fresher than any other place in this crazy world. But heavens why did you demand to have as many of them as I could get?" Johann asked as he heaved two heavy wooden crates on the dock.

"You'll see and you'll both stay and help with getting things ready for the surprise party. We'd love it if you did stay for when the party actually gets here and well you could both use a long rest to be honest. So who tracked you down first, Johann?"

"Well, I had two of the little devils butt my head and then one show up almost immediately and start trying to take some things."

"So it was Butt, Head, and Iggy who found you. Did Sharpshot, Sneaky and Pain track you do by accident, Heather?"

"We must have crossed paths in midair. I was just roaming around and those little Terrors showed up and though you may've made the note out to Johann they seemed to want me here too. So we track him down together and have been working together to get all the things on the list and again beyond that." Heather explained.

"Well again thanks for both getting what I asked for and please do stay for the party? I know it's still three and half weeks away and all, but we're gonna need a lot of help getting things ready for it at the same time making sure Una doesn't find out about it! Plus I think you both could do with a short stay here anyway."

"I surely don't want to miss out on Mistress Una's special day or miss out on the party. Especially since I'm providing most if not all the materials needed for it. And she's such a charming young lass, I'd love to stay for the party and help prepare for it."

"I'd love to stay too for a while. You and Una gave me some very good advice and she is such an adorable and sweet little girl you can't help but love her. I've already been working on her birthday present, almost in fact from the moment I left after your last party. So Windshear and I are happier to stay. We're planning on staying till the party and a few days afterwards anyway. So why don't you rustle up some help with these party supplies and we can get things in motion for this party, the best ever surprise party?" Heather asked as she cocked an eyebrow and threw her raven braid over her shoulder.

"Well, let's have the Terrors get their trainers down here and let's get things moving. But a word of caution if you please? I don't know if you heard this travel around the archipelago yet, but my son and daughter discovered the last _female Night Fury._ "

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

"Yes, it's true. They found the last female Night Fury. Una named her Moon Shadow given this strange snow-white crescent moon shape birthmark on her forehead. She and Toothless have become a mated pair and have ten eggs right now in the Nursery that are under 24/7 guard. So please if you meet her do not overwhelm her please?"

"We promise, Valka."

Smiling happily Valka sent all the Terrors, but Sharpshot and Sneaky to get their respective trainers to get things moving. She was now glad she trusted her instincts and intuition to have Astrid, Hiccup and Una spend time at Una's tree house so they could get the ball rolling on things without Una finding out for now.

Right now at the tree house things were going along smoothly. Hiccup with Toothless help was getting the swing he'd promised Una set up. Astrid and Una were inside the tree house. They're busy tidying it up, restocking some things and adding a few new things that Una had either salvaged or just collected elsewhere.

Moon Shadow was quietly dozing near the hidden path with Nightrainbow curled up alongside her humming as he slept. Though both were dozing off they still had sharp enough senses that if someone uninvited got too close they'd spring awake to alert everyone. For now it seemed like there was nothing to fret about.

It took twenty minutes to get things done inside the tree house and only ten minutes longer to get the swing finished. Una was delighted to see it and hurried quickly down to play on it. What kid doesn't like to swing?

Hiccup and Astrid took turns pushing her for a few moments, then sat down nearby as Una started to swing on her own. But she had a delighted grin on her face and was giggling happily as she swung higher and higher.

While Una was doing this Astrid and Hiccup talked quietly amongst themselves about a few different things. Astrid made sure to find out how Hiccup was holding up with his father's death now a year ago. He told her some of what happened the day before and that while he was still in a lot of emotional pain, he was slowly getting better.

She assured him the pain never fully went away but it did get easier to deal with as time went on. But the first anniversary was always the hardest to deal with. After this was discussed they also talked about other things. Like what was going on with their friends, their dragons' families, Toothless and Moon Shadow's eggs and were whispering a bit about the plans for Una's party.

But as they started to whisper about Una's party they took note of a sound that sent Hiccup into a slight panic and Astrid had to hold him down. Una at the height of her swinging had jumped off and landed a few feet from her brother and his girlfriend. She did stick the dismount, but did it very wobbly.

"She's fine, Hiccup. Not gonna get worse than a skinned up knee from jumping off a swing. No need to panic," Astrid tried to calm him down from his panic then turned to face Una. "Are you done swinging for now, Una? Is there something else you want to play now?"

"Yes! Swinging was very fun! Love it! Thanks for finally putting up the swing, BBBFF! Now how about we go inside and play this game I came up with. I was showing you the pieces remember, Astrid, while Hiccup was putting up the swing?"

"Yes, let's go play that neat little game you came up with. So let's hope your brother doesn't have heart attack."

"Why would he have a heart attack? All kids love to jump off swings, don't they?"

"I'm fine, sis, you just surprised me is all. Toothless?" he called over to Toothless who was busy at the moment watching some colorful birds fly overhead. He hurried over to his best friend and licked him.

"Again, Toothless, it doesn't wash out, but you keep an eye out for danger down here okay? I know you and your mate and little brother will be okay with you standing guard. So have a little fun but make sure no-one uninvited shows up, okay?" to which Toothless nodded and hurried over to his mate and brother who were still sleeping quietly and he just curled up and watched them.

They climbed up and into the tree house and Una showed them the game she had come up with. She had taken an old piece of wood and painted it black and red and used flat stones of the same color to show them the object of the game was to get all pieces of the other side by jumping over them and getting your pieces crowned.

So they played a few rounds of this. First Una vs. Hiccup, then Una vs. Astrid, then Astrid vs. Hiccup. Because Hiccup was just very good with coming up with good strategies he was very good at this game. So he won two out of three games. He beat the girls each, but Una beat Astrid.

As Una watched the last bit of Hiccup's game against Astrid she was smiling and just thinking about a lot of things. As Hiccup won the game he noticed that Una seemed to be lost in thought and touched her shoulder to snap her back to reality.

"Ahh!"

"Sorry, sis! But you're looking lost in the clouds of your mind. I mean yes it seems I was born to fly, but that doesn't mean I should touch the ground sometimes! So what were you doing in the clouds of your mind and can you come back to Earth to tell us?"

She glared at him for a moment with a pouting look then tossed her lilac tips over her shoulder and spoke of what was on her mind. "I was just thinking of how lucky we all are to have so many different types of heroes in our lives. Not just the kinda of hero who saves lives or beats bad guys up. But just how much you're a hero to me, just like Stoick-daddy, Boden and especially Valka-mommy's been to me."

"How do you figure your parents are your heroes? And I know you miss you're other brother, and I wish to the Gods you could be with him, but still why are these members of your family your heroes, Una?"

"Well think about how much the simple gestures family does for each other. Just showing love, kindness and giving a damn is a great thing. Simple things mean the most.

Like just how much Valka-mommy's been a hero to both me and my brother, and if she could be with my other BBBFF she'd be his hero too. Just think for a minute about how much a mom really does for both her children and the rest of her family.

I know my mommy hasn't done things like well, she didn't manage to pull you brother out of that fire Cloudjumper accidently caused before she was abducted, but she would've.

But even if a mother doesn't do things like pulling people out of burning buildings, or sing to a huge crowd screaming out her name, or win some stupid game. Or do real impossible things such as leave her footprints on the moon or really fly around the world to the edge and back, Valka-mommy may still be just an everyday average girl, and yet she's somebody's hero or at least she's mine and hopefully yours too, big brother.

But it's the simple things again that matter most. Like being there when we do get the small cuts, bumps and bruises and kissing them to make them better. Or just making breakfast every morning no matter how bad it taste, and just telling us stories and such. Little things like that make her a hero."

"I get what you're saying, little sister, I do. I think for every mother her life's ambition is to give all the love she's got and beyond that to her children so one day they'll have their wings to leave the nest.

Another 20 years could go by and yet even when Mom does have silver hair and can't take care of herself like she's been taking care of us, we'll be her heroes then. By giving back the love and gestures she gave us. And all anyone needs to know that they're someone's hero is a simple smile. Just that simple gesture means the most doesn't it, sis?"

"Yep, that exactly what I mean, big brother. As she's pointed out I see this world through both the eyes of a child and someone who's really been there."

"I believe you've got more than a point, Una, because if you think about how many different types of people who live here just on Berk alone or who've come to Berk it makes you think about a great deal.

Like for example we've got a poet on this island who writes beautiful and enchantingly. That's Firefang of course. Heather's talent was in acting and she's still a good friend once you get past her hard shell. I'd say for myself I'm a soldier who fights for more than just the love of fight, but fights for love itself.

You know Trader Johann travels the world. I'd say Gobber is the gambler on the island and Gothi does all the healing. But Hiccup here is a dreamer, Fishlegs is a bookworm, Snotlout's an obnoxious jock and the twins are clowns for sure.

But the point is we all do make up this crazy mixed up world we all live in and we all play a part in it that makes this place home and just the journey through life itself. So yeah you've got a point, Una that yes some people are simple everyday heroes, but we all are still someone special and unique at the same time."

"I'm glad I'm not the only girl in this room can say profound and insightful things about life. So for now how about we head back to see how one hero, our mother is doing for lunch? Then just see what else this amazing journey that we call life has to offer?"

"Smart choice, sis, and it's about lunchtime anyway. So let's hurry back."

So they hurried back to the ground and they're all going walk back to the village but then Moon Shadow did something amazing. She lowered herself and seemed to say it was alright if Astrid rode her back to town!

Astrid very cautiously got on Moon Shadow's back and waited for the female to throw her off, but instead she simply smiled and her mark glowed again and they all went home.

Well, it didn't take long for the three of them to find out Trader Johann and Heather were on Berk. Una was so overjoyed to see Heather again she knocked her over as she smothered her with hugs and kisses to which Moon Shadow had to gently pry her loose so Heather could breathe!

Una apologized again and said she knew she needed to work on that particular behavior. Still she did ask if she and Johann need help getting settle in the guest house as there was enough room for both of them if they plan to stay awhile.

So they said yes so she and Nightrainbow hurried to go to guest house to get them settle. But Hiccup caught Heather's wrist and whispered about tomorrow secret meeting. He whispered he figured out why she and Johann were there and staying for a while, but he needed her to come to tomorrow meeting to plan for the party. To which she whispered back, not a problem.

Well it wasn't easy to pull off getting to the secret meeting for everyone to make sure Una didn't find out or see anyone disappear. Luckily the gang had some unexpected help. The children Una had befriend also realized that there'd be a surprise party for Una and it was obvious that Una was unaware of her birthday coming up. Most likely because she'd probably forgotten which day be considered her birthday and she was still busy trying to take in all her second life had to offer her and had dozens of other things on her mind. So thinking about what day her sixth birthday wasn't something even crossing her mind at all.

Still so everyone could get to the secret meeting which Hiccup had chosen the location to be deep in the woods. Actually it was not far from where he and Una had met. It wasn't the Cavern itself but it was the two intertwined trees Boden had died under. Not that anyone knew that. But he felt a bit better if somehow his brother was someway involved with this party planning since it was still going to be a while before their next visit in the Realm. So he still wanted him apart of it someway.

Therefore Bloodfire, Brimstone and the other children were keeping Una occupied today. Una was helping Brimstone earn the rest of the children's forgiveness and how to be a real friend. So that's one thing she was doing while she and the other children spent the day having as much fun as they could think of. They just hoped they could help their Chief out with his desire to give his sister the best surprise party ever seen. So it was a tough job but they're doing their best to keep Una's mind distracted.

As for the rest of the gang and everyone else invited to this secret meeting? They did a lot of talking and planning. Everyone was agreeing that of course they'd give Una each an individual gift, but they're thinking they should give her two special group gifts. So that was one thing they talked about. They talked about everything from gifts to entertainment and everything in-between.

Finally it was time to assign who'd be in charge of what. Well Valka was insisting she was to make the birthday cake and attempt to make the strawberry flavored Ruff-cream.

Ruffnut was happy to that they'd decided to do what she and Tuff had thought up when they're smart and happier they'd chosen her name for it. And to hear a few other things that Valka was planning on making pleased her more. So Ruffnut offered to help some with the food.

So Valka and the Twins were to handle most of the food and Tuff promised there would be no nonsense or silliness while they made the food. The way he said it in such a serious tone and with the expression it blew everyone's minds but assured them at the same time that the Twins wouldn't do anything to ruin Una's special day.

Skullette and Firefang volunteer to help make the decorations. Everything from the balloons to streamers or whatever they thought up. Fishlegs offered to help them with that which they agreed was fine.

Heather spoke up next saying she like help somehow with the gifts. So Astrid, Heather and any of the kids they could get to help with that would help.

Snotlout and Gobber asked what the heck they were supposed to do. Hiccup told them they could help with some of making the gifts and that he had in mind the two group gifts everyone could help with. But both would require everyone working at different parts with their dragons too to make it happen.

As for what Johann do? He'd done his part by bringing the stuff but his job was to get it to its desired locations without Una's knowledge and lend a hand where he could.

Hiccup be helping everyone out when he could and make sure it all ran smoothly. So once that was all decided they and everyone agreed to make sure this was a surprise and that it be the best day of Una's life they all hurried to get home but would take different routes to make sure she didn't figure it out.

Though Valka and Hiccup with their dragons stayed behind for a few moments while everyone took off in different directions and again hoping they could just pull this off.

Hiccup sighed sadly and walked over to the space between the trees and fell to his knees and began to speak very softly. So softly Valka didn't hear what he was saying, on the other hand she knew what he was saying was most likely asking his younger brother for his help and support to give their sister the best birthday party she'd ever had. She also dropped to her knees and spoke to her second son and whispered to Stoick for his help too. So the family had a few moments of silence and then hurried home.

Before they went to bed that night the whole family went to see how the eggs incubation was coming along. It was extremely nail-biting on one and all to hope beyond hope that the beings inside these black gemstone-like eggs hatched. It was driving everyone nuts with what seemed like endless waiting and hoping. Even though they knew from Moon Shadow talking through Una they'd to wait till the full moon to see if they hatched didn't make it any less stressful.

Still as Toothless and Moon Shadow tended to the eggs and made sure everything was going alright even they looked like they wanted the wait to be over and done with. It was hard to tell what was making the Night Furies more anxious. The waiting for their children to hatch or the idea of what was expected of them if they did successfully hatch and they had ten little hatchlings to keep track of.

Because based on the records of the dragons in the Nursery that Firefang and Skullette kept such accurate and detail track of this was the most eggs hatched in one clutch ever! Most dragons they said on average at the most had three to five babies at most at one time. So it looked like Toothless and Moon Shadow would've the biggest family of babies to keep track of if any of them hatched at all!

Still the eggs seemed to be doing alright at the moment and the anxious parents-to-be seemed satisfied at the moment the eggs were doing alright so they could all go home and sleep.

All the same it looked like they had two birthdays to think about in the near future. The one to still come to pass and the other that was needed to be celebrated in the most perfectly perfect way.

Perhaps they be lucky and celebrate 11 children's birthdays at once. Hopefully! So they just hoped that the birthdays went off without a hitch when they came!


	31. Happy Birthday Una! Part 5

Happy Birthday Una! Part 5

Spirits, Wishes and Dreams

Well whilst things on Earth had been extremely busy with both the romantic aspect of things, with Moon Shadow and Toothless falling helplessly, hopelessly and breathlessly deeper in love and becoming mates and the laying of their ten eggs. In conjunction with the emotional family aspect of things, involving Hiccup and his family dealing with the one year anniversary of Stoick's death in addition planning Una's surprise birthday party things on the flipside had been just as hectic, crazy and as emotional as well!

Things in Valhalla and Asgard had been just as busy and crazy as things on Berk or sometimes even zanier! This was very apparent from the moment Stoick, Boden and Stardust had left the Realm from visiting with Valka.

Boden had been so overjoyed to be with his mother even if it had been only a short visit, but like his father was relieved to know his older brother and their little sister were, safe, alive and well. Plus the great news of finding Moon Shadow and the hope for the future of the Night Furies.

Again he didn't recall how long he'd been dead, though he was figuring it wasn't as long as he thought, but that he'd the feeling that Night Furies species again for an unknown reason even to him had been declining for several years maybe for centuries. He wasn't sure and he didn't have any Night Fury dragon souls to ask.

It was the one thing he hadn't had time to tell his mom that he'd wanted her to pass on to his brother. But strangely while he and Stardust were becoming friendly with the old Alpha which he had named White King, they still with all the dragon souls within the Dragon Soul Sanctuary hadn't found a single other Night Fury soul.

Therefore there had to be something different and unique about Night Furies. All he could think of was that Night Furies didn't breed as quickly as other dragon, combining that with possible loss of habitat, and overall just the general killing of dragons had all played a part in wiping them out and also cursing them not to come here for rest.

He knew what basically caused extinction for other species, on the other hand it still didn't fully explain as to why no other Night Fury souls could be found in the Sanctuary and he'd looked long and hard for them.

Someone on this side of things must have some secret reason for wanting Night Furies gone and to make sure even their souls couldn't come to rest. He'd asked White King if he'd known the reason, but sadly even the old Alpha had no explanation. All he said was Night Furies had to be special if Toothless was any indication of what a Night Fury was like, but as too why there were no others? He couldn't answer that.

So it was troubling Boden a great deal and he had only wish the morning after the visit with his mother he'd gotten to speak more about the subject with her. Though he knew before the visit had taken place that they wouldn't be getting together in the Realm anytime soon again.

For if Hiccup was gonna be able to really accept and keep moving on with his life he couldn't be with his father's spirit in any shape or form for quite some time so he'd to handle the deathday anniversary like every other living soul. So it was gonna be hard on him, but Boden had just prayed every night to Odin himself to ease his brother's pain. Also to help their father on that day _on this side of things._

Boden was once more reminded during that visit while his mother had been explaining what the family be doing on Berk on the 1 year deathday anniversary of some important things for him. He was happy his mom had given him the gift of what day be consider a birthday for him, but he still wasn't sure of when his own deathday was either. Nevertheless he also knew without his mom telling him he'd to help his father handle that day on this side of things and he was the only one who could do that.

Valka be handling the living side of the family's day of grief, heartache and pain, but it was up to him to handle it on the dead side of things and he only hoped he could do it among his many other duties.

So when he woke up from the visit he wasn't surprised to find tears had fallen in his sleep as they had for Stardust. She was still sleeping on her bed where Toothless slept in Hiccup's room, still she looked very angelic but still sad at the same time.

"What am I supposed to do? I've got so many things I'm still learning to do and top that off with just still learning how to understand this Dragon Whispering ability of mine, how can I handle all Mom's expecting me to handle? I know she didn't say it verbally, but I still know what she meant without her having to say it even. I don't want to let her down, I can't let her or the rest of the family down. Still, I'm only one soul, can I really do all that's expected of me?" he questioned aloud as he wiped the tears from his face.

He started to get out of bed but tripped and banged his head into the nightstand the same way Hiccup had when he'd rush to see what was making Una scream bloody murder.

"Oww! That smarts! Again you can't really explain how we exist in this world where sometimes it's like living and at the same time it's not! Oh that smarts!" he moaned painfully as Stardust woke up and looked at him with those beautiful angelic silvery blue eyes.

" _Is everything alright, Boden? You're not hurt are you?"_

"I'll be fine, Stardust, a bump on the head is the least of my problems. I've got so many other problems that banging my head into my nightstand is really not that significant at all."

" _Then what is troubling your mind, my friend? Are you concerned about my big brother's new mate? I'd love to meet Moon Shadow as soon as possible. She'll need to have some female support for what's expected of her and just helps having a girl to talk to for girl problems. As your father is the one you talk to about guy troubles. So is it Moon Shadow you're worried about like I am?"_

"Of course I'm worried about her, Stardust, who wouldn't be? But it's not just her I'm concerned about. We've been trying to unravel the mystery of the whole Night Furies unexplained extinction for three weeks now! Ever since the Sanctuary opened up we've been trying to figure that one out. But it's not just Moon Shadow or Toothless that is weighing heavy on my mind right now."

" _Is it what happened to your brother and sister then? I was worried about my brothers too and I'm very relieved and happy to know that they helped save your siblings."_

"Stardust, I love you and you're my best friend on this side of things. We've got a bond as strong and as true as Hiccup with Toothless and Una with Nightrainbow. Still it goes beyond that. Even further than that.

More than just the family even! It's beyond our duties as Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls or Dad's duties to being the Chief of the Village of Valhalla or my brother's duties as Chief of Berk! It goes beyond that!

It's all of it and more! What Mom is expecting me to do here on Dad's deathday! There are so many things beyond just my duties as Keeper and Trainer and just the family it's more then you even realize and I'm just worried that I won't be able to handle it or do what's expected of me!

Plus I really don't want to disappoint my mother or my brother if I'm not able to help Dad with his own accepting of his death on this side of things. I've been dead a long time and sometimes even _I'm still dealing with it._

So, yeah, Stardust there is tons of stuff on my mind and a lot of things expected of me and some of you too and a lot of Dad that I'm just scared we won't be able to deal with or handle it all without going insane and then trying to kill ourselves to end the insanity!"

" _Not to be rude or anything but everyone in this Realm is already dead. You cannot die twice. Or at least normally you can't. Una will most likely be the only soul to ever die twice and make two trips to this world. But I'm guessing you mean it more in the metaphorical sense and not the literal sense. And I suspect you're being a tad sarcastic as well._

 _I'm still not very good at understanding this humor thing of humans or at least yours and your brother's sense of it. I'm still learning much about humans and other dragons as well._

 _That's what happens when you're hatched and housed for your whole life in Odin's shining and beautiful palace as he said he was waiting for the day that destiny would bring us together so we may become one. Took a very long time for both of us, but we are together now and forever and that's the point._

 _Never mind that little tidbit at the moment for it is neither here or there. Let's address the real issue that weighing so heavily on your mind and your weary shoulders. That is the fact you're feeling overwhelmed and just stressed out? That is what you're trying to say or at least implying? Am I right on that account, Boden?"_

"Yep, Stardust, that about sums it all up. As for humor? That's something you can't teach or help someone understand. Either you have it and get it or you don't. But yeah I'm feeling very overwhelmed. We've got so much to do and look its already past Spirit Sunrise and we still have many things to do.

We've got to go check out how the newest souls are settling in the Sanctuary. Then we've got to help some of the human souls who are ready to bond and train with the dragon souls with their lessons. We also have to make sure we spend some time with White King as he's gonna be our biggest help in the Sanctuary.

Then we also on top of that make sure we get some spirit food at the spirit food market and help clean up the house. Plus we're supposed to be trying to find the right dragon soul for Dad too!

And speaking of Dad _I'm_ supposed to come hell or high water assistance him with dealing with the one year anniversary of his death and help him get through it on this side of things whilst Mom helps Hiccup deal with it on Berk at the Dome of the Proud!

So yeah full plate and we still haven't even had our own spirit food breakfast yet!" he yelled in frustration as he collapsed to his knees exhausted.

Stardust merely rubbed her head against and licked and cuddle him. It was a lot to take in when you said that all out loud at once and she tried to not lose her cool or show when she was stressed herself. But it might help if she told him she was stressed too.

" _It's perfectly acceptable to feel overwhelmed and feeling expectations are too high, Boden. It's perfectly natural to get stressed out. Even in this Realm it's normal to be stressed. Not those of the Earth Realm recognize that till they themselves get here._

 _Nevertheless even myself and the other dragons get overwhelmed and stressed out as well as have panic attacks. So you're not alone in that. Though I believe I may need to jog your memory so you can recall that not one dragon is perfect as is no human or even God or Goddess. Not even Odin himself is without his own flaws. So don't demand such perfection for yourself and just roll with the punches as they say._

 _You've to do that in life and every so often in the life after death. Therefore don't put so much pressure on yourself, Boden. You don't have to be perfect."_

"You're more than right, Stardust, but my brother and I really feel the pressure on us and that some people both living and dead expect us to be perfect and it's hard to handle that at times.

Also neither my brother or I really want to let anyone down and we both don't want to let either of our parents down. Letting Mom and Dad down isn't an option. We can't even let Una down! So that's stressful enough."

" _Again, no-one in this world or any of the Nine Realms is perfect and we all fail and sometimes disappoint. You're not gonna fail your family by trying your best and just trusting your heart. So shall we go have breakfast now? I'm sure your father is wondering what is taking so long. You know he never leaves the house till he knows you're alright and that you'll be okay for the day. C'mon time to eat and then we can get this day started,"_ she reminded him once more and lowered herself so he could climb on her back and they hurried down to breakfast.

Stoick was in the living room gazing fondly at the family portrait and not paying attention to the fact the spirit food he was supposed to be cooking was burning. Boden hurried swiftly over and threw a bucket of water on the fire and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I so don't want to be homeless again and I don't know if a Spirit House can burn down or not. But give then strangeness of this Realm let's not take that chance shall we? Dad? Hey, Dad! You okay?!" he asked as he shook his father's beefy arm.

Well Stoick reacted instinctively and grabbed the nearest weapon and prepared to hurl it and Boden screamed like his brother before him "NO! DAD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT'S YOUR SECOND SON!"

Well Stoick also repeated what he'd done that day with Hiccup. He dropped the ax and hugged Boden with a bone crushing hug and if Boden had been able to breathe he'd have done and said the exact same thing as his brother did that day.

"Sorry, Boden, didn't mean to startle you. I'm happy to see my second son of course! I was just a little loss within my own thoughts is all."

"It is okay, Dad, but I get what Hiccup meant now when he told me about that experience he had of the same situation. Even as a departed soul you can still crack someone's ribs! I'm more than happy to see you every day, Dad, but please you still don't realize the strength you still have even here! Oh boy! And thought hitting my head hurt!"

Stoick helped his second son off the ground and dusted him off before apologizing. "Sorry again, son. So let's have some breakfast shall we? I've got my own busy day ahead of me. I'm overseeing today more than a few construction projects which included some of things Hiccup designed for the dragons on Berk. Now that we've dragon souls starting to live amongst us in the Village of Valhalla might as well make sure everyone both human and dragon souls are happy and can get along. We can at least have the metal perches here since we won't have lightning hitting them so this village won't burn!"

"Well, it might have burned since you didn't pay attention to what you left cooking on the fire. We don't know if it's possible for this world to catch fire but let's not take the chance, okay?" Boden suggested as he took the burned boar meat off the fire and served it with the runny eggs and ice cold yak's milk.

He also got some of the extraordinary fish that they'd caught on their last trip into the Valhalla wilderness. At least the dragon souls didn't have to worry about eels here as they didn't come with the place. Thank the gods for small favors.

So he got three large bluish purple fish from the basket and gave the too Stardust who ate them in a very ladylike manner. Stardust was always one to act proper and ladylike. She was a very respectful and well-mannered girl that Una would be proud of given the fact that Una was such a stickler when it came to good manners.

Father and son started to eat their own breakfast and Boden only half-listened to what his father was telling him about the construction projects he was gonna be working on with some of the souls in the never-ending Village of Valhalla.

He was trying to tell him that the twenty souls that Boden had helped make the most progress with training dragon souls were gonna help with a variety of dragons, but Boden was too lost now in his own mind to pay heed.

Then to try and get his attention he brought up the additional matter of forming the Spirit Village Council to assist them both out with matters in Valhalla and Sanctuary. He'd mentioned some of the twenty riders had asked about being on the council.

Whilst Stoick attempted to explain how someone was chosen for a position on a council and some of the responsibilities that came with it and that they'd have to have Kara run it by Odin he then really realized Boden was now the one not paying attention.

"Son? Boden, is something bothering you, son?" he asked directly in a bit of a forceful manner to which Boden snapped to attention.

"Oh! Sorry, Dad! Got my head lost in the clouds of my mind, I'm afraid," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Your mother and brother had the same problem and in fact if your mother's head hadn't been in the clouds we wouldn't have literally ran into each other nor would I've ever had the nerve to just say hi to her and try talking to her."

Boden snicker loudly and yak milk came out his nose. Laughing heartily he accepted the napkin and cleaned his face and smiled. "Sorry about that again, Dad. Though if you're really wondering where in the clouds my mind has been well," he said with a sigh and tugged at his ponytail before revealing the answer.

"Well, it's just, I'm elated to know what my brother taught me in the Realm is helping everyone out here in the Spirit Village, that includes us as well of course. I'm at least thrilled that we've got at least twenty officially trained dragons and soul riders. Though there are many more to come and I've just got so much more to do.

I'm also still thinking about last night's visit with Mom. Just really thinking about all she said and just wondering how Hiccup gonna handle your deathday. Una might be able to handle it better seeing how she's been dead before so she understands grief and things of that nature pretty darn well. That and she's always been more mature then her age.

All the same Mom was unmistakably concerned about Hiccup being able to deal with your death. _I'm wondering if I'm gonna be able to do my part on that day_. I just want to make Mom happy and I seriously don't want to disappoint her. She's the only mother I know and like you she loves me as if she gave me life.

In a way both of you did give me and Una life by giving us _a life._ Hiccup was the one who brought us together and it's through him we've stayed as strong as we've been as a family of two worlds.

Therefore _I really_ just don't want to disappoint _anyone_ in the family. I also don't want to disappoint anyone in general. Human, Dragon, or God. So I'm just really thinking about that. It's been little by little consuming me, almost from the second Mom hugged me and even more so when we left the Realm."

"Boden, son, I know nothing is easy about life and things surely aren't any easier in death and that you and Hiccup have much in common and you both surely are feeling a lot of the same pressures, stresses and just overall anxiety. I know partly why he did some of things he did before Toothless came into his life was because he was going out of his way to try and win my pride, love and acceptance.

Truthfully? I should've accepted him sooner for who he was and not what he wasn't. I told your mother when she was pregnant before that I didn't care either way as long as he or she was healthy I'd be okay. Though of course I was hoping for a son, though a daughter wouldn't have been wrong.

As she pointed out though whether it be a son or a daughter though she felt it was a son some things were already for sure. That this child was gonna love and hate us at times, we'd lose a lot of sleep that was for sure. That there'd be fights and I'd lose my temper at times as well. Though I'd get more of the payback from our child then she would.

Still when Hiccup was born even if that was the scariest night of my life when your mother went into premature labor and he was born, as I held him while she blackout I couldn't help but think would he be anything like me?

Your mother was so wise to point out many things I wasn't even thinking about. She said that again children will sometimes be too fast to catch or end up with some type of injury. Children get into trouble and we may not see eye to eye.

Also their first love in life before their first love comes along may not be yours either. Then you're dealing with a teenager with a broken heart dealing with the first throes of love and just everything to deal with watching your children grow up? It's scary and again many things are for sure while most isn't. Was Hiccup a lot like me? In some ways yes, but he definitely took after your mother more.

Still I'm proud of him as I am of you and Una and I'm thankful to the Gods and just getting here to Valhalla to watch over everyone from here. I'd a good life and my afterlife isn't bad either and we have each other and that we should thank the gods for each day that the Spirit Sun rises into the skies above."

"Well, I'm glad, Dad, that you and I are on the same page and I'm happy to know more on that subject of my brother. Well its two and a half hours past Spirit Sunrise. We've both got a busy day ahead of us so we better get started!

I'm gonna have to get more spirit food for us at the market when it appears soon and then spend some time cleaning up this house. It's gotten so filthy! Ugh! Wish Una was still here to help me with the cleaning up," he said with a chuckle as he cleaned up the breakfast dishes and dropped them into the washbasin.

Wiping his hands he carried on with the day's busy agenda. "Then after Stardust and I've gotten this house somewhat cleaner, we then have got to go do our duties in the Sanctuary. I'll try and find the time to stop by and help where I can today with you."

"Sounds good to me, Son. Just don't drop dead from exhaustion and remember to breath?" to which they laughed good-naturedly at. Adjusting his helmet he finished speaking "Well, just need to grab my hatchet and hurry along. It's at times like this I could use either Thornado or Skullcrusher. I'll just have to manage on my own for now. We'll at least have lunch together at the Spirit Great Hall okay, Boden?"

"Sounds good, Dad. You left your hatchet under the staircase in the left corner."

"Thanks, Son. See you later."

"Bye, Dad."

Stoick left to go do his duties and Boden just collapsed in his chair and let out a sigh. "Stardust? Between you and me? I love my parents, my older brother and of course my sister. Still I get the feeling the next few days by both our sense of time is gonna be the hardest any of the five of us _ever_ endured in life or death! C'mon we need to get a list made and get the food from the Market. Then get this place cleaned up before lunch. Then after lunch we can go deal with the Sanctuary." 

" _Understood, Boden, still take a deep breath and try and relax. This isn't gonna to be Ragnarok today or anytime soon. So cheer up and smile and let's do this today!"_

At least going to the Spirit Market wasn't so much as a hassle has it been in the past. Not when you could fly on a dragon and didn't have to carry the heavy baskets yourself. He wasn't that much stronger then Hiccup had been at 15 his dad had been right about that one.

As they flew above the Spirit Village they smiled happily at the sight before them. It was really starting to look a lot like Berk did and that just made Boden as happy as Hiccup was.

Scurrying around and singing in their tone-deaf manner were handful of Terrors. There were a few people with their new dragon soul companions bonding and attempting to work together. Though again only twenty were what you called officially trained or at least competent didn't mean there weren't more every day trying to learn it.

They took a shortcut above the training arena which was like a larger version of the one on Berk. Right now were the latest dragon souls that had been willing to come and find their destined soul riders. They're resting in their pens being tended to by some special souls Boden had chosen to care for them between training sessions. Kinda like the Nursery staff in a way.

Deciding to check on them quickly before reaching the Market they swooped down and inside the arena scaring a few of the souls there but they just laughed after a moment.

"My humblest apologies my friends. I just thought I stop by and see how the new souls ready to be trained are doing? You know we agreed to give the new dragon souls at least 72 hours in the arena getting accustomed to the Spirit Village before we try and find them their destined riders. So give me a progress report, please. How we doing?"

The caretakers consist of seven people. Four girls and a three boys all who had successfully trained a dragon soul and were as closes as his brother's friends and their dragons on Berk were.

The eldest a girl with wavy medium length platinum blond hair who looked about late twenties who had fallen in battle. She had a scar across her left side of face from the blade that had killed her. Not that she seemed to mind.

"Nice to see you this glorious morning, Boden. The Soul Riders and I have been doing our best to get settle the new dragon souls. We've a few dragon souls you might be familiar with or at least your father familiar with a few of them. We've got a pair of Thunderdrums, so they're the teal and fuchsia ones. We think they're a mated pair who died to protect their nest. The teal one the male and the fuchsia one the female," she spoke in a voice as sweet as fresh honey.

"Thank you for telling me about those two first, Ase. It's nice to hear about them. Tell me what other souls have come and when would be a good time for me to set up and with how many human souls becoming here?"

"My elder sister and I agree, Boden we shouldn't overwhelm the dragon souls. Just judging from how your dragon Stardust seems so intuitive and keen on the matters. Her eyes seem to be saying she thinks we should not do more than at least six to eight dragon and human souls at once for any training session. You should ask her if that's what she's saying for I'm only so good at reading body language and with dragons it's harder than humans," said a slightly younger girl then Ase.

They looked very similar both having fair skin and powerful midnight blue eyes. However this girl's hair while the same length and style of her elder sister was as dark as her elder sister was light.

" _Tell Asta I agree with her and that is what I was trying to say from the start, Boden."_

Nodding he turned to her and said, "Stardust adores how intuitive and ladylike you are, Asta. She's already told me she's thankful that your elder sister died to protect you from the hands of those marauders, though you still died from the blood loss of your own wounds from that battle. Nevertheless Stardust finds you very kindhearted and likes to see someone who's more of a calming bookish nature then one who thirst for bloody battles and death," he relayed to her.

"We humble thank you, Stardust for saying that," the sisters said together.

The other two girls and three boys came forward then. It was odd how the rest of them seemed to have mixed mashed features and qualities of his brother's friends. Their clothes also seemed to be bits of their original outfits of the age of 15 mixed with what they wore now as 21 year olds. Though at least all these people who had been chosen to take care of the dragon souls and help him with training had been friends in their living lives and had all died together.

As he'd said they'd been caught up in a hellish and bloody battle defending their small isle from marauders and pretty much had died to save their island. But that was many, many years ago. Way before his brother or father's time that was for sure and pretty far away from Berk.

Still they'd bonded well with their dragon souls. Ase and Asta rode a pair of Deadly Nadders. Ase and Asta were his second-in-commands. The other two girls were identical twin sisters with super long chestnut braids. They're names were Eira and Erika and the only way to tell them apart was Eira's hair was in a braid on the left and Erika's braid was on the right, otherwise they looked and talked exactly alike. They're at least smarter and better groomed then Ruff and Tuff that was for sure. He'd give them the job to the dragons' needs of food and comfort.

The boys? They're brothers themselves. The eldest who was the tallest of anyone here with long curly ebony hair was Elof. He had some of Snotlout's ego problems and dressed similar to how he did as well. He'd a Monstrous Nightmare too.

The middle brother was Leif who was as smart as Fishlegs with slightly longer and messier blond hair, but not heavyset. Though he dressed similar to him too. Likewise he rode a Gronckle who had a bigger appetite then one thought the soul of a dragon could have.

The youngest brother was Torben who was the clown in the group with the same hairstyle Tuff had at 15 and at least wore the same helmet but with a mix of his two different outfits. His dragon was actually a Boneknapper.

Elof was in charge in making sure the dragons had good exercise and plenty of playtime. Leif keep notes and documenting everything and Torben helped with all the odd jobs and was surprisingly very good at keeping things clean and organized.

These seven had been the first to successfully train their dragons and though they'd all died in their twenties Boden trusted them with his all his afterlife. And clearly felt they're the best to help him and Stardust out with training and caring for the rest of the dragon souls to come and already there.

So they spent a quick twenty minutes telling him about all the dragons they had housed at the moment and the way it played out and things were said you'd think this was just another day at the Berk Dragon Training Academy from his brother's teenage years.

It was actually enough to make him chuckle though he apologized for laughing. Still he was pleased with all their progress and how the Thunderdrums, Typhoonrangs, Rumblehorn, Changewings, and a Stormcutter were all doing.

Feeling some of the pressure he was under starting ebb away and knowing he at least had seven people he could count on to help him he excused himself saying he need to get some food for his home, and that maybe they perhaps do the same. As everyone who inhabited Valhalla tended to need to replenish on spirit food and other items of necessities at the same time the Spirit Market showed up.

Agreeing with him they made certain all the dragon souls in the arena were comfortable and happy before following Boden on Stardust to get things from the Market.

The Market was just like one as you might expect to see anywhere on Earth so it was no different here really. It was extremely busy and noisy with a lot of hustling and bustling from both the shoppers and the vendors. Even in death people tried to find a good bargain or some type of treasure. It was even madder at times then when Trader Johann showed up on Berk to do business.

Speaking of Johann Boden right now was trying to make a deal with his great-grandfather who was known as Merchant Audun as he'd been like his great-grandson a trader and seafaring merchant in life as well. Seemed to be a family business apparently.

Merchant Audun bore a strong resemblance to his great-grandson and both spoke in the same manner. The only physical difference was Audun's hair was white as snow with only a few stray strands of jet black and though he wore a similar outfit like with Boden's clothes they're different colors then their relatives. Same outfit essentially just different colors.

"C'mon, Audun! I already helped rebuild your stall like six times already! I'm only asking for a small basket of fresh strawberries and a hammer and some nails. I can't just keep fixing again and again the same thing. We've got to make a new deal here! What else do you need done so you'll give me what I need?"

"Master Boden, please remember we're all here to do a services. Supply and demands of both life and deaths. My great-grandson does his fair share of trading and lives up to the family legacy well."

"I'm sure he does, Audun, but even he knows when to cut others some slack and be reasonable. I know for a fact he's given all my living family members one item free of charge at least once.

He gave my older brother squid ink for saving his neck during the worst freeze ever, he gave my Mom a fur blanket when she nursed him sober while she was pregnant with my brother _and_ he gave Una a lyre for putting up with listening to his highly boring stories. So can't you do something of the same nature?

After all look at all the acts of kindness I've done for you already! Aside from fixing your stall up many times I mean? Didn't I catch and return your goods last time the Market appeared? That old couple Ove and Iona were very crafty. Pretending to have an old marital spat in front of your stall, keeping you distracted while they pickpocketed some pearls?

I caught them, returned your goods and Dad dealt them a reasonable punishment. So can't you cut me some slack for what I've done for you and what my family done for yours?"

"Hmm," he said stroking his long snow-white beard and thinking it over a moment. Looking at the exasperated teenage boy he let out a sigh and replied "Well when you put it that way, Master Boden, you do have a good point," as he bent down to get something hidden from behind his wooden stall. He produced the goods that Boden had wanted and slide them over to him.

"Well don't tell anyone you got these strawberries. I've kept them hidden for many Spirit Months, but they're yours and here's your new hammer and the nails you need to fix that hole in your roof. Still what can you do for me in return in the future?"

"Tell you what I can do, Audun, you want a dragon to keep you company and make sure your stuff doesn't get stolen again? I can tell you right now we've got some pretty nice dragons about to be trained in the arena. One of them is a Rumblehorn, like my Dad's second dragon. They can track _anything._ Once they've got the scent they can track anything in the Nine Realms no problem! They're also very loyal and great companions. If you want I can help you train it and you can have someone to guard your stuff and find it if someone tries to swipe it again. How about that?"

"Well it be nice to have a dragon that can do all that and keep this old man company on those lonely nights in-between Market Days. Okay, Master Boden it's a deal. Just arrange a time and I'll go see if this Rumblehorn is the one for me."

"Great! Well gotta go! Need to clean up the house, meet Dad for lunch and do my duties in the Sanctuary. At least with White King's help inside the Sanctuary things run much more smoothly for me and Stardust here. Stardust? Here girl let's go! Thanks!"

Well it looked like Boden was starting to crack some under the pressure but finding a bit of relief things weren't any better for his father. Stoick was having his own issues to deal with concerning both the human souls and the dragons as well as thinking about his own death.

Thankful that Hiccup had given him a copy of all his ingenious plans and the diagrams to go with them on a previous visit to the Realm getting some of the things to make life easier for both human and dragon souls to coexist was coming along well, however not without a small number of hijinks and stresses too.

They got most of the perches up and he knew the better spots for them having learned from the experience of doing that once before. So there wasn't one over the Spirit Village Well. Still between building the perches, and settling a few small feuds, and helping out a few people with some of their purchases from the Market he was pardon the expression dead on his feet.

He was wanting a dragon of his own again even worse than when he'd missed Thornado and he was wondering if either Thornado or Skullcrusher were thinking of him with him now dwelling here in Valhalla. He too was trying to stay overly busy like Hiccup was doing so not think about his own death.

So it looked like father and son even though apart because of life and death both didn't want to think about the day that was coming up so fast. And it looked like Boden have his work cut out for him helping his father deal with the one year of being in Valhalla while his mom and sister helped Hiccup deal with the fact a whole year had gone by without his dad around.

So for both Boden and Stoick things were hectic and crazy and both had their own fair share of worries and concerns, though at least they both understood how the other felt and how their loved ones on Earth were doing. Plus it was also killing them both knowing they had to wait an undetermined amount of time before another visit in the Realm could happen. Still this was something they'd to deal with as a family of two worlds.

Yet even with all the pressures, stresses and the unsolved mystery concerning the Night Fury race there was someone else dealing with just as much as them. And she'd lived an eternity already but was already going out of her mind with her own problems.

Kara right now was in her own quarters. The Valkyries all had their own places to call home. Right now Kara was in her private space which to the rest of Valhalla and those looking up in the Asgard skies also just saw a golden cloud.

In truth the Valkyries lived within the clouds that bordered both Asgard and Valhalla and really lit up when it was sunrise or sunset.

So her cloud home which again from the outside just looked that golden orange color you get when the sun is setting was much larger and pretty awesome looking on the inside.

It was almost like a little apartment to be honest. With a living room and bedroom space pretty much occupying it. There were numerous possessions decorating the two large room space. Much of it was that of the things Vikings associated with the Gods, Goddess and Valkyries from their stories neatly and creatively arranged around two large rooms.

Even with so much of the cultural items displayed within her home Kara wasn't without making her home her own with her own personal touches and unique belongings and it shown through beautiful.

She'd her own treasure keepsakes from her long life everywhere as well. Adorned and displayed beautifully and creatively as well. For example there was one wall in the living room space which was different shades of the sunset given the walls were made from magical clouds of course so it was obvious that the clouds determined the colors within the home.

But anyway on the left wall of the living room adoring the stunning golden orange cloud wall were many different and extremely well done paintings of children. They're portraits of every single child she'd ever brought to Valhalla with their name engraved on the painting frame with some type of significant memento linked to that child underneath it. So it was a wall of memories of her special duty to the children of the world.

She had other special paintings on the walls as well. All held meaning from her long and everlasting life. One was of all her sisters, one of all the gods and goddess of Asgard. A few more depicted important moments of her immortal existence.

However one and only one very special one had the honor of hanging over her fireplace with very special mementoes of the subjects on the mantel.

This one was also special as it was also the most realistic and stunning of all the paintings and the only one in a pure gold frame. She was gazing fondly at this one at the moment. This was her painting of the family she'd dedicated her immortal life to protect for the rest of time. It was of course the Haddocks, their dragons and herself. It was depicting them in the scene from the first time they'd been together in the Realm and it was so magical and beautiful it brought tears to her eyes almost every time she gazed her lovely teal eyes at it.

She'd done a very good job of making her house a home and it showed all the things that made her who she was. Not just showing what she was _but who she was._ So it was really a home for sure, bursting with love, happiness and joy.

She was gazing fondly at the gold heart shaped frame with the Haddocks in it. Smiling lovingly and happily at it. Still she looked a bit trouble and it was clear just from her beautiful teal eyes alone she was just as frazzled and worked up as Stoick and Boden.

Tugging at her cascading shimmering golden hair she looked troubled and let out a sigh. "What is one to do when the weight of two world rest on their shoulders and you must guide, protect and watch over a family that clearly has some part in a greater destiny and fate even known to them?

There is something larger and much more mysterious and greater in future for this family which I've sworn to protect and that includes all to follow in the future.

Though for now the five of them alongside those extraordinary dragons of theirs are more than enough for me to handle right now. I cannot see the future like Odin's wife Frigga can, but I've still been around since the beginning of time and the universe as used me as its voice many times now. So I feel like I know one thing for sure.

 _That clearly there is something special about all the Haddocks, both the three blood ones and the two who may've been adopted, yet clearly belong from the start. Whatever this mysterious destiny fate has in store for them I cannot fathom. But I can't wait for it to unfold!"_ she spoke aloud in an enthralling and mystified voice.

She then fluttered quietly over to her own bed to rest a bit. Her bed was also made of a clouds of course. However all the colors of the sunset made up this cloud bed along with the inside mixed with not just clouds, but soft swan feathers, and new spring grass. Also a very extraordinarily woven and colorful blanket and matching pillow.

Yawning she used some of her own magical powers to dim down the candles and sunlight and rolled over to sleep. But even her dreams were not an escape from her own troubles and stresses.

It was clear just from what she was dreaming about that her brain was still trying to get a message through and wouldn't give her a restful sleep till she got it.

Playing out in her dreams was a mixture of her memories of the other children she'd brought to Valhalla. Some memories of her sisters, moments with the Gods and Goddesses of Asgard, with the more recent and significant ones of her with each member of the Haddocks. Some of them together and some of them with her alone.

It was very overwhelming and she woke not even half an hour later breathing hard and holding her head in her dainty hands. Her flawless alabaster skin still shimmered in the dim light and she was still as beautiful the day she came into creation, but never in all her immortal life had had had she felt like she did now or wear the expression on her lovely features.

"Okay! You don't need to give me a larger hint universe! Even Odin and Frigga don't yell it as loudly as you do. I get what you're trying to tell me! That even if I am a Valkyrie and have many powerful abilities I'm still as human as an mortal in the sense I am no more perfect then any mortal then any god is more perfect then a mortal.

I do have much hope and faith within me which is a good thing. Though I do realize how fast life even an immortal life can take that away. I also know and possess something more important and it's essential to the very existence of us all in any of the Nine Realms.

I've true love with the people I care about because true love isn't just romantic, it's the purest form of love there is! For the reason that _it isn't_ limited to just two people in love it's for all who feel that love from the person who really cares about them.

So yes I'm thankful for all the love and family in my life. But again I get what Una has so wisely said before and her beautiful mother Valka reminded me of. We all will fly and we all will crawl. For even the Gods known just like humans even Valkyries will fall. Though like the Haddock so clearly show both on this side of things and on Berk that there isn't such a thing as losing it all.

I guess it's the one of the best kept secrets of all the Nine Realms about life for everyone. Human, dragon, Gods, Valkyries, basically EVERYONE! That one day can seem like a 'perfect' day here in the Valhalla and another day can be as hellish as a day in Hel's Realm of Helheim!

Though Una actually realized this one so fast it is surprising how much children really know. We treat them so many times like they don't know anything about this world, but truly? Children see the truth more clearly than any other beings in existence. That life in any of the Nine Realms even for the departed isn't a fairytale and life and death are supposed to be that way.

But again Una is clearly is way more knowledgeable and sees the truth far beyond her years and again not one being in existence, not from the smallest ant crawling in the grass to the mighty Odin himself is without flaws and everyone from the ant on that blade of grass and my lord Odin will fall.

Therefore if you the universe is trying to get me to realize that I cannot expect myself even with my own promise to protect the Haddocks to be able to protect them from everything. That I needed to be reminded of my own limitations and my own humanity of being imperfect? I get it. Still I can only hope for now I can sleep so I may check in on Stoick and Boden for dinner tonight.

So if you don't mind universe? I get your message loud and clear. So may I sleep now so I may help those I hold dear?" she asked aloud. Not getting a verbal answer but feeling still exhausted she went back to her nap.

So the three people that Hiccup and his family cared about on the flipside were all dealing with their own problems and stresses. So that should make Hiccup feel better that he wasn't alone with his stresses and his own mixed-up emotions.

Though there was still a lot going on the flipside of things. Before Boden and Stardust returned from their duties to the Sanctuary and before Kara showed up for dinner Stoick had been doing something around the house.

He was doing essentially what his wife Valka had done for Boden. Given that the Spirit House was pretty much an exact replica of the Haddocks home on Berk, this was easy to pull off in times when the family couldn't get together in the Realm, still interact within their shared home.

So Stoick went to the locations where Una and Valka had felt his presence before Boden and Kara showed up and just imaged and with all the love in his heart sent the dream messages and ghostly movements down to Berk house by doing them in the Spirit House.

He'd just finished when Boden came in with Kara following close behind. They three of them along with a very tired Stardust sure had a great deal to talk about. Thus Boden worked very hard to overcome his bad cooking skills to make a decent dinner and had at least made a good dessert with the strawberries he'd gone in trade from Merchant Audun.

So they began to exchange tales of their busy day and all the problems they'd faced and many other things and how they'd spent the day which even by Valhalla's sense of time with Stoick dealing with his deathday on this side of things. So there was a great deal being discussed in the Haddock Spirit Home.

Unknown to them and the living Haddocks as well, all of them and their dragons were being discussed by the head god and goddess themselves! Both Odin and his lovely wife Frigga were in his private chambers have their own very long and very serious discussion that involved all the Haddocks both the human members as well as all their dragons as well.

"Well a new dawn for a new beginning is coming fast, my love. I've seen many possible futures and though my legends by humans say I alone can see the future, you at least know that while _I can see a future doesn't mean it's gonna be the true one to come."_

"Yes, I know, Frigga, my love. Even you have limits. You may not be able to change the future, but even you can acknowledge that it's continuously changing. _So in truth? You truly can only see many possibilities_ , _but never know for sure which one will happen or if any of them will come to pass at all._ We all have limits. I've my own limits with my own powers as well."

"Very well put, my husband. Still there are many things we do know that are a part of the greater plans of the universe. We've seen the signs, we've watched some of this amazing tale of fate and destiny unfold, though we both know out of every possible future I've seen at least one thing is clear in all of them. You know what I mean. We both know."

"Yes, all the worlds of all the Nine Realms and the secret Realm between Realms are wonderful and strange, but the one thing constant in all of them is change. And yet we both know there is a higher power at work even beyond our own. Even as the High God and Goddess of Asgard we both know something greater is in store for the family of this one peculiar soul known as Hiccup Haddock. The universe clearly is expecting great things for him and all his family. And we both know my love everything, _everything happens for a reason whether we ever figure it out or not isn't the point._ _ **EVERYTHING**_ _happens for a reason."_

"Yes, fate and destiny intertwined with free will, choice and power of the human heart. It's far more complex than anyone truly realizes. But there is something very special about that boy Hiccup and equally special about the girl Una. For there is a reason that being reborn is a taboo and yet still by the very rarest of chances still able to be obtain under the right circumstances.

But the whole family all has done great good and we both know there is still something larger and more important yet to happen. Something that all of them human and dragon alike play a part in. That's the only think I know for sure is to be a part of any future.

I also didn't make sure that the last female Night Fury would be protected till the time came for her to meet her destined love and help to hopefully bring them back into existence. We both know also there is something very important about Night Furies and why it wasn't just humans or mortal reasons they are all but gone!"

"Yes, I know the whole Haddocks especially Hiccup and Boden have been trying to unravel that mystery, which is still mostly a mystery to us as well. Yet even I can sense and I don't know need my All-Seeing Eye to know that something non-human wants that species wiped out for a reason. And fate wanted Toothless and Hiccup to become one just like it wanted Hiccup to meet Una and also Boden and make up this one extraordinary family of two worlds."

"Yes, that is for certain. We may not understand the whole grand design of the universe or what part each of us play. Nevertheless we both wholly agree that Hiccup is one extraordinary soul as is Una herself and _if they can perform two miracles within a year's time._ Saving the whole Nine Realms _and_ destroy that evil Crystal Hel and Dagur were trying to use to kill them with, as we later learned, then there is _something indeed extremely special about them_.

"Stoick and Boden are the only ones here that can do the jobs I assigned them too. I didn't want for far longer than forever for both of them to be here to do part of this unsure but nevertheless amazing destiny for this family. We need them both here to help with things here. They did also play a part in saving this Realm!"

"Well, my husband Odin, we've both realized there is more to come and many more mysterious reasons that fate and destiny alone truly know for this amazing family. Yet we've both play some part in it already. You helped bring Una back to life where she is needed for now and I've helped ensure that Moon Shadow would be protect and not only did I ensure her safety I gave her my own mark to grant her part of my own magic and the magic of all of us to help protect and save the Night Furies."

"I get the feeling that part of the reason for this whole position this family is finding itself in is again destiny and fate wanting something unknown, but undoubtedly extraordinary from this whole family human and dragon."

"Above and beyond that, my beloved Odin, there is of course one more vitally important person to this mysterious fate the universe alone can see clearly. Kara herself plays an important role too, there is no doubt about that one either.

She isn't just the Valkyrie of Children, she _does have a much more important duty then just that._ _She was predestined before any of them came to existence or even came to Valhalla this duty. She alone has the power within to protect and watch over this family. We both know there's a reason for this as well even if we don't have the answer for the reason we both_ _ **know there is a reason!"**_

"Yes we do, my darling and beautiful wife whom has more patience in her than anyone in all the Nine Realms. We each played a small part already. But I feel we both know we've to do something extraordinary ourselves for at least one special occasion. You know the other matter we've been talking about for the past year of Earth Time?"

"I've talked about with all who were present that day to help yes. Thor and Freya both have agreed and I told you many months ago, in fact I told you that very night after you did what had never been done before we must do this miracle of granting one wish. Even if it's just one day never to happen again we owe to them. If they're truly meant to play some greater role in what's to come maybe even for both mankind and dragon kind or even beyond that. Maybe to possible truly save the Nine Realms again from a greater danger, we do owe the family at least one day of all their heart's desire. A day to grant their deepest most desired wish."

"Yes, the one wish they all share. I feel there isn't even a decision to be made here. I feel we all knew from the very moment we preformed the miracle of nearly one year ago Earth time which even by our sense of time is almost a year ago that on that date there really is only one thing to be done. And it shall be done."

"Oh, my love! You've a kind heart and I know this is the only thing we can do for it's the right thing to do. Shall we fetch them now or in the morning to tell them of what's to happen?"

"It will have to wait till the day after tomorrow. For tomorrow the family will be dealing with the one year deathday anniversary and that's the hardest to deal with. Not just on the living but the dead too. I feel we must let Boden do his job of helping his father come to terms with his death before we let them know of what's to happen on a happier anniversary. It's only right, Frigga."

"Agreed, your wisdom again knows no bounds. Okay it's settled then. In two days' time we shall bring them all here for an important meeting and this will change their lives and all lives forever."

"No doubt about that, love. Just make sure no-one disturbs us when we've this private meeting. We've much too do and not a lot of time to get it done in."

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything, my only love," as Frigga and Odin become enveloped in a very passionate and loving kiss.

A few days later after Boden had successfully in his own way helped his father out and Stoick had let out his own somewhat angry feelings like Hiccup they got the unexpected news that they again were being summon to Odin's private chambers.

So Kara once more blindfolded them and they took the underground labyrinth to his personal chambers and the four of them as Stardust came as well didn't know what to expect from this meeting but seeing that Frigga was also there made them all more nervous than the previous time in this chamber or when the Dragon Soul Sanctuary had been opened.

Still the conversation that followed was one that would leave you speechless as it continued very late into the night and no-one knew what to expect or what was to come. All that was for sure something out of the ordinary was gonna happen. What no-one knew!


	32. Happy Birthday Una! Part 6

Happy Birthday Una! Part 6

Surprise! A Gathering of Love

(Amy came up with the poem that's part of the last clue.)

 _It was a moonless night and without the moonlight the dark blue waves looked a bit intimating even though they seemed to be no more harmful than normal. Still the endless sea surround the strange and tiny island._

 _Pacing anxiously around the beach looking for her only friend the moon, but the moon wasn't there to play or talk to tonight. So the young female just sighed heavily not even having enough light to see her own reflection._

 _Her silver eyes the color of her only friend gazed once more at the moonless skies and wept. Letting out a heartbreaking song she flew back inland and flew to the opening to the crystal cave and tried to dream. Though she had no dreams left to dream._

 _She turned and did catch her reflection at last in the dazzling magical crystals of this cave. She saw the mark that had been bestowed upon her forehead. It was only a memory, but it was the only memory she had of knowing there was something out there. Other creatures other beings._

 _The enchanting crystals of unusual colors glowed and hummed and a voice spoke again. The only voice she had heard in her life. The voice she thought was the voice of her only friend the moon._

" _Please be a little more patient, child. I know you've waited a lifetime already. But you must wait till the time is right. The day of your destiny approaches sooner then you expect. Just hold out a little longer, my child. Fate has a mind of its own but soon you'll have your heart's desire and the day of rebirth and hope will be upon us._

 _I've protected you best I can. I created your home and shield it from the dangers and harms that would threaten you. Still I know you hate to be told to wait longer. But please wait a bit longer child of the night. I didn't save you from death before you're born to let you die alone. I also didn't grant you my own Mark to perform the many miracles to come without reason._

 _Again, daughter of the night, hopefully to be mother of the new night soon, I can see the future but do nothing to change it. But alas I only see possibilities not an actual future._

 _Though one thing I do know, child. The day fate has been waiting for will soon be here and destiny of you and your kind will be upon us. Just be a little more patience. And soon you'll no longer be alone, but also have a name of your own._

 _Just hold on a little longer. You've the strength to do so and I know you can do it. Love you and be back soon. Now please sleep and your beautiful dreams will soon be a reality."_

 _The disembody voice of the moon vanished from the crystal gave and the nameless female looked once more at her mark upon her head and felt again that it wasn't a dream._

 _The beautiful lady had brought here and said this island was created by her own hand. That she must wait and then fate would one day make itself know of what her destiny was. Till then the beautiful woman assured her she also be able to talk to her when the moon was out._

 _But this was the night that also made the nameless female scared and frustrated the most. When that beautiful moon wasn't out and she couldn't evoke her earliest memory of being brought her and that woman's kind voice._

 _Still she trusted her and just hoped each day she wasn't deluding herself and she not go insane from being in isolation. Well looking back that was the last night of new moon she had to endure._

 _Because not long after destiny and fate finally came for her and she received her name Moon Shadow and found love and a family. Now would she have her own family soon?"_

All of sudden Moon Shadow awakened from her slumber. The memory had been intense, and so real it was the same as when Valka had been taking a journey to the past all those months ago. A memory so real it was as if you're living it at the moment and not merely remembering it.

She looked up at the window above Hiccup's bed and saw it was a bright starry night and the moon was slowly becoming full. She looked around and though she should feel fine she felt uneasy and restless.

Toothless was sleeping peacefully beside her at the moment smiling as he slept. His sleep was undisturbed from any recollections of the long-forgotten or recent past. She had a feeling his dreams held visions of a bright and hopeful future and the hopes that their eggs would hatch soon.

Looking over at the bed Hiccup was sound asleep and seemed alright too. He seemed to be gradually getting better himself with his own pains, concerns of the past and seemed to have his own hopes for what was yet to come.

Looking at his attractive features as he slept peacefully on seemed to say that much. That he was dreaming of memories of the past year's events as well along with visions of hope for what was to come for the future as well. Her mark had glowed briefly and seemed to tell her that much.

Not that Moon Shadow understood all the powers and gifts that came with this Mark upon her head. It was pretty much a mystery to herself she had yet to answer or fully unlock the gifts bestowed upon her with this strange mark on her forehead.

However _she had_ _meant_ what she had sang through Una about the song she'd written pretty much her whole life and what those ten glittery black gemlike eggs meant to her. Just thinking about those memories and feelings was probably what was making her slightly uneasy.

For if there was so much she must be could she still just be herself? The way she was already? Could she trust her own heart for the path she was about to take? As just one small part of one big plan? Who was she really? And who was she meant to be? Questions she couldn't answer anymore then she knew the answers to all things that came with this crescent moon upon her head.

Needing to get out and clear her mind she moved as quick and silently as a ghost and snuck outside and just came to rest outside on a patch of lovely flowers that were the same color as the vibrant tips of Una's hair.

She saw her friend the moon was out and she started to feel better but still had much on her mind. Looking at the moon that helped bestow part of her name she was wordlessly asking for a reply but it wasn't the moon who talked back when she was asking for an answer.

"Moon Shadow? You alright?" inquired a sleepy voice from behind her. She snapped quickly around and got ready to attack but stood down quickly. It was only Una who was clutching her doll in her left hand and looking very sleepy still.

Not wanting her to catch cold even with the weather almost summer the night was still very chilly. So she dug out a small bit of dirt and blew a small plasma blast to make a small but safe fire and Una walked slowly over and sat down and Moon Shadow curled up protectively around her.

"Thank you, Moon Shadow. You and Toothless are very protective of me. I remember the night we found Nightrainbow. It was the first time we went to Lover's Cove. Hiccup had just won the Dragon Race which I think he went the extra mile to win just to make me happy.

But I was so happy to have that race to watch because that morning hadn't been the best. I had a fun time being in the Dragon Nursery and meeting Skullette that day. But then I got bullied by Brimstone who made fun of me to the point I ran away crying.

So the race was so much fun to watch and then not knowing I'd be meeting my best dragon friend? That he wasn't just a dream? And learning of my gift for music and unbelievable talent in singing?

That was a very special night for all of us. Valka-mommy got to go back to a place she'd been happy with Stoick-daddy. I met Nightrainbow, Hiccup learned more about our parents and Toothless by the end of the night was a big brother too!

It was one of the first nights of my second life that I really felt alive and that our family was really starting to become a family. I really think it's the little things that make the best memories. I've made a lot of memories since my big brother Hiccup set my soul free and between both my BBBFF and my parents? Plus the dragons and even Kara? I feel really alive and happy and like I'm really home."

I know the Isle of Night was your home in the sense you lived there for all your life. But would you agree, Moon Shadow that this is home? _Your real home?_ _Not Berk itself but the people who make it up and the children that are soon be here? Is that not what really makes home truly home? Love, friends and real family?"_ Una asked the dragon she had named.

Moon Shadow like almost everyone else was taken aback for a moment on how wise and insightful this little girl was. Age didn't always equal maturity but like Kara spoke in her home on the other side children really did understand a lot more profound things then given credit for. And simply like Skullette said only life and time truly teach you things. And Una had lived once, died once and now was alive to live, learn, grow and die again. But she was indeed special.

Moon Shadow nodded in agreement and looked at her with eager eyes and seemed desperate to talk but sadly couldn't use the words she wanted to say. Though there were some things that didn't require words. And sometimes you didn't need a Dragon Whisperer like Boden was to know what someone was saying.

"I get you're frustrated and don't really understand the gifts your mark has blessed you with, Moon Shadow. Truthfully? Neither Boden nor I truly understand our gifts that well either. I don't understand everything either about my gift of second sight or how Boden doesn't understand everything about his gift of being a Dragon Whisperer. Nor do either we understand fully the reason for our spiritual amnesia, I'm afraid. But I guess part of life is accepting that there are some things that just can't be fully explained or answered ever to our satisfaction.

Consequently _I do understand_ what you must be feeling about the gifts you possess, but don't really understand at the same time. Likewise, Moon Shadow, I understand better then you know your worries about being expected to do great things and being so unsure if you're even capable of doing even small things let alone big things.

Like for example how I was expected to one way or another help save the Nine Realms when Dagur and Hel threaten it. That was one of the hardest things I've ever done or my big brother has done either to be honest, and Hiccup's done a lot!

But most of all I understand the uncertainties, anxieties, apprehensions and all the other perplexing emotions that come with becoming part of a family. Plus how every day with your family has its ups and downs and everything in-between.

In other words? You and I are a lot alike in all those respects, Moon Shadow two peas in a pod. So even if you can't say it in human tongue I know and understand all that plaguing your heart, mind and soul right now," Una finished saying with a yawn and laid her head against Moon Shadow's heart and smiled to hear its sweet sound.

Moon Shadow felt much better after hearing all that and was glad that Una did understand what she was feeling and again even if she was soon to be six years old she was already much wiser then even people who had lived for seven decades.

"Una? Sweetheart? What are you and Moon Shadow doing out at Devil's Hour?" inquired a kind voice inquisitively from behind them. It was Valka who was hurrying over to the patch of lilacs were the pair had been talking.

Devil's Hour or the Evil Hour was 3 AM. When the stuff of nightmares and great evil was most likely to lurk about and causes wickedness among the good and living.

Valka was swift to pick up her young daughter who was pretty much back to sleep. This was a very ungodly hour to begin with and not one for a child to be up at all. Holding the sleeping child in her arms she merely rocked her and hummed.

Moon Shadow looked at the mother and only could wish she could be that amazing when her time to be a mother came. Valka only had to quickly glance at Moon Shadow's eyes to know that what she was thinking.

"Moon Shadow? I'll let you in on a little secret okay? Like I once said to my son after he and Una had their first fight, there are some things mothers know the moment they know they're to become mothers. And there are some things women know regardless if they become mothers or not. So trust your heart and instincts and you'll do fine and remember being a parent? It's the most wonderful and rewarding job there is. But it doesn't come with an instruction manual and you just have to learn as you go.

Also one never stops being a parent. From childhood to adulthood from life to death a parent's job never ends. Just also remember love comes in many forms and it's not all hugs and kisses. There are moments when we must be hard and stern. We also have to let our children fall down but also let them learn to pick themselves up.

There has to be some rules, limits and yes even discipline. That may be hard but it's still needed. A parent must set limits and make sure their child or children don't turn out to be cruel or selfish. So set good examples and teach them how to live a good life and how to leave a legacy of love behind themselves. Teaching someone to be a good person is more important than making the mistake of spoiling and indulging a child.

Children need to be taught a few important things. Like right from wrong, how to do things for themselves, and think for themselves. But most of all they need the love from their parents to find their own path and but to make sure they do live life responsibly and lovingly.

I'll be here to offer you advice when you needed once your eggs hatch. And I'm sure the other dragons who've had a few kids before can give you some advice. But I'll help you where I can. Now let's put out that fire and go back to bed?

Before the demons and devils come to attack us? We've had a year of peace and I rather not have it shattered. Also if you can help keep Una a bit distracted so we can finish putting together her surprise party that be really helpful. Can you do that?"

Moon Shadow put out the small fire she'd made to keep Una warm and her eyes said she appreciated everything mother and daughter had said and she do her part to make Una's special day truly special and was appreciative of getting help when her own children came into this world.

So she hurried ahead of Valka and got the door open for her and Valka smiled and whispered, "Thank you so kindly, Moon Shadow. Now let's get back to sleep we've got many more hours before the first rays of everlasting hope graces the periwinkle skies above. Let's get some nice dreams in before then. Like this adorable little dreamer in my arms. I love you my daughter."

Valka first walked about halfway to the stairs to go take Una back to her bedroom, then changed her mind and took her over to her bed. Moon Shadow looked at the handsomely carved and beautiful large wooden bed. Though she hadn't met Stoick or at least not yet as she had yet to receive the invitation to go to secret Realm, but was sure she get it sooner rather than later, she could see that this bed was indeed worthy of all she'd been told of this man.

Furthermore it was big and sturdy enough to support a 400 pound man. Toothless had told her all about the time Stoick had 'borrowed' him when first learning to fly and Toothless could honestly say it was without a doubt the longest and worst day of his life, and he'd never been as exhausted as he'd been before or since! So she knew that Stoick had been a noble man and a good soul when he lived. But he'd also obviously been extremely heavy and quite large as well. Just glancing at the wedding portrait on the nearby wall told her that much.

So again the bed was impressive, handsome and very well put together and well-made. She watched as Valka placed Una on one side of the bed and then got on the other side and pulled the fur cape blanket over them. She fondled her daughter's hair for a moment before kissing her gently and fell back to sleep herself with her arms around her youngest child.

It was a very sweet and sentimental moment to gaze upon. Moon Shadow knew in a little while she'd be the one curled up with young ones to protect and ensure they slept serenely with only beautiful dreams in their sweet innocent minds. Smiling in a motherly way instead of going back upstairs to her mate she curled up alongside the handsomely carved bed and fell back to sleep. Wanting to be near the people who understood most what she was feeling and going through and would soon be going through.

It wasn't till those sweet invigorating golden sunrays glistened through the window that anyone woke up. Moon Shadow was first to wake and after scratching her right ear she went over to the window. Looking outside with everything glistening in the light for a shiny new day of hope, love and adventure filled her up with glee. Listening to the songbirds singing in both the trees and upon the wind and as she breathed in the sweetest air that the greatest gift her soul could as for right now.

For what she was thinking about in her mind as she gazed out on this day and was hearing the whole island itself sing was basically singing _"Welcome to the magic of hope love, family and friends! Welcome the new magical adventures that are born with each new day. For the greatest gift of life is no secret if you just look around you. It's everywhere! For life is very simple and clear when you listen to your heart and make your choices in life based on your heart's voice. When you listen to your own voice and your heart you can't go wrong and you'll be who you're meant to be! So let's welcome today!"_

Hearing the song of life and nature made Moon Shadow start thinking about composing her own little song about life and love and she hoped she get her brother-in-law's help do it right.

"You okay, Moon Shadow? Feeling a bit better now that it's morning and a beautiful new day? Your mind a little less stress?" Valka inquired in a kind voice as she got out of bed and stretched. Una was still sound asleep smiling as she dreamed on. Sounded like everyone upstairs was still asleep too. Cloudjumper was slowly arousing but not really awake yet either.

Again Moon Shadow wanted to answer verbally but all she could do was make a purring sound and nod. But she got back up on the window and was feeling very full of life and looking forward today.

Valka slowly walked over to the window and gazed out it with the same happy, romantic, and lively gaze and seemed very happy. "Yes, life is good, and things I think can't get much better. I don't think we'll ever reach the end of the line."

Moon Shadow looked at her puzzled and made a noise that obviously meant what line was she speaking of. Valka let out a sigh as they continued to watch the beautiful sunrise and explained.

"My mother and father both use to have their own metaphors to describe the journey of life. One was it being a circle because in never truly ends, that was my father's thinking. My mother on the other hand had a slightly different outlook on how to describe life.

She said life was like a never-ending race and we start it at the start line, but when we really cross the finish line? She said it's just the next start line. Every part of life is a race but you don't have to hurry it by you can take your time. You go by too fast and don't take time to stop and smell the roses then yeah the end of the line will really be the end of the line.

Though if you take your time and pace yourself and just enjoy the race and the scenery life keeps going on and the race will just keep going on but get better with each new path of that race.

We worry too much about things we shouldn't. You'll have many ups and downs in life but don't worry about things that don't matter. Enjoy those who join you on your own race of life. The ones who will be with you for anything, to hurt and love with you no matter what the world throws in your way. To know that theirs and your hearts are one and won't let go and you'll find a way no matter who leads it you'll find your way. The journey of life really begins when you're born but does in end when you die or is it just a new adventure and another leg of the race? I think it's just part of a never-ending race and yes a circle too. I think both my parents had points."

Moon Shadow was also impressed with the profound wisdom Valka possessed and hoped one to she herself could have that wisdom and insight. She was feeling very lucky to have so many wonderful people, both human and dragons in her life now, that those 18 long years of waiting till the day the moon had promised would come was worth it.

"Yes, pretty deep thinking for first thing in the morning, I'll admit to that. You want to do Hiccup and I a big favor today, Moon Shadow?"

She turned smiled and nodded eagerly. Glancing over her shoulder and seeing her daughter was still asleep Valka whispered to Moon Shadow that she needed her to do something to get Una out of the village for the day. Since the last bits of things for her surprise party were going to be going on and they couldn't have her anywhere in the village all day if they're gonna pull this off without spoiling the surprise.

Moon Shadow seemed to be thinking about thinking about how best to do her part to make this work. Thinking again she wanted to work on a song she could use Nightrainbow's help but what could they do and where could they go that keep Una occupied all day without getting suspicious?

Moon Shadow then noticed out of the corner of her eye some things near the foot of the stairs that if not moved out of the way would certainly hurt Hiccup when he came down for breakfast. It was some of Una's toys. A few of her brightly colored marbles and a couple of her painted wooden blocks were near the foot of the stairs. So she hurried quickly over to move them and make sure Hiccup didn't fall on his butt because of them.

As she cleaned them up she paused and the exact same idea crossed both hers and Valka's mind and they nodded knowing they're thinking of the exact same thing. Valka seemed a bit giddy. "There have been a few new toys added to her toy chest recently that she hasn't gotten to play with much yet. Skullette brought over a small ball and flying disk from the Nursery.

They were a bit overstocked and had too many toys that the hatchlings couldn't play with all of them. As a result she and Firefang gave a few extra away to the children when they're bonding with the babies to play with. A few extra balls and small flying discs things like that.

They gave me a nice small squishy lilac ball and a flying disk when Una was away on her flight trip with Hiccup and they found you. So she's not yet played with them.

Therefore perhaps we can persuade her to go play with you and Nightrainbow today? You know to go play with them and you somewhere far from the village? So we could finish getting things ready for her surprise party? Sound like an idea?"

Moon Shadow eyes sparkled with delight and enthusiasm and she was already coming up with a plan to get Una to do exactly what they wanted her to do today. The women were still coming up with more details of their clever and cunning plan and how best to execute it when Hiccup came hurrying down the stairs.

Toothless and Nightrainbow weren't far behind him but at least they didn't knock him over till he was on the ground floor. Then they both plowed him over and he feel hard on his butt and moaned a bit but his mom helped him up quickly.

"Thanks, Mom! Oww!" he gritted his teeth and held back a cruse word because unfortunately Moon Shadow had overlooked one toy block. The block Hiccup had landed on was ironic because it was the one with his and Toothless pictures and first letter of their names on it. Still he managed not curse aloud with his little sister still sleeping nearby.

Moon Shadow blushed and made an apologetic sound and he walked over and placed his hand on her mark and that assured her he wasn't angry with her. Still in a bit of pain, but not angry with her.

Valka drew her son into a hug because Una was slowly starting to wake up and under the cover of just hugging him to make his pain go away they're actually whispering about the party plans and how best to get Una out of the village for the day with the plan that the girls had come up with.

Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her attractive bright sapphire eyes Una looked confused for a moment as to where she was. Though relaxed quickly and seemed to have a lot of energy.

"Morning, Hiccup! Morning, Valka-mommy! How are you all doing? How is Moon Shadow doing today? She looked awfully stressed last night," she remarked as she slide out of her mommy's big cozy bed and yawned once more.

"She's feeling a lot better, honey, but what in the name of Asgard were you doing outside at Devil's Hour last night anyway?" her mommy asked sternly to her daughter who blinked in confusion at the question.

"Devil's Hour? Huh? What's that mean?"

"It means 3:00 am, Una. The time for the powers of darkness and malevolence will most likely be at their peak. It's more dangerous every now and then then even the midnight hour. Mostly depending on how the forces of good and evil and the state of the spiritual energies of the Earth are balanced at the time. Bad things just tend to happen at 3:00 am is all, sis."

"Oh, okay, didn't know that, learned something new today. Though to answer your questions I was just coming back from using the bathroom and caught Moon Shadow slipping outside. So I followed her and kinda felt I was supposed to go talk to her and it was kinda like I knew what to say to her without even really thinking about what I was saying is all," she yawned one more time and pull her lilac tips out of her face.

After a year's time her unique hair wasn't much longer than the day of her rebirth, nevertheless it had grown out a little. Taking note of that they also thought they'd probably check her height on her birthday to see if she'd grown any physically too.

"I don't remember much else about last night. I recall talking about things without knowing why I was talking about them. But then the last thing I'm able to remember is listening Moon Shadow's warm and kind heartbeat and then nothing."

"You fell back to sleep at that time, sweetheart, and brought you inside so you wouldn't catch your death of cold and we just spent the rest of the night together in my bed."

"Oh, that would explain why I woke up where I woke up. Strange I don't remember dreaming of anything after talking with Moon Shadow though, which is a bit strange, as even when it's not a special dream I can almost always recall it perfectly! So not really important anyhow. So what's for breakfast this morning and also what's the game plan gonna be for all of us today?" she asked curiously as she climbed onto her chair.

"Well we had an idea for something you can do today. Seeing how I'm gonna be super busy all day with a lot of chiefly duties and so will all my friends as they help me with them."

"And I'm afraid I'll be busy with a lot of the other villagers too. I was planning on helping Bloodfire and Brimstone's mother Bloodthorn today. She's come down with a bad bug and I said I step in and help take over her duties today of baking this week's bread supply. I know I can't really cook all that well, but we do have a duty to our community to help where we can you know?"

"I understand, Valka-mommy. Boden once told me that there is a lesson to learn in all of us so please be kind to those around us. Also Kara pointed out many times that both the living souls and departed ones still should do their part to help their fellow man out. No matter if you've got the right knack for it or not. So I get it if you and some of the other women of the village will be busy baking and cooking, I get it.

I also understand, Hiccup, you aren't ditching me today either since you've taken a few too many days or at least in the village's eyes may have had one to many free days. Though you still deserve a life and time for yourself regardless if you're the chief or not! Ugh! But I get it too. You've a lot of work to catch up on and I get everyone gonna be helping you today with it.

I'm guessing you'll be getting some extra help wherever you can. Like with Heather or Johann helping while they stay on the island. I mean we're pretty good hosts to them, but I do think even guest should do something to give back to their host, or at least I think so.

So what am I to do then? I know Skullette and Firefang are beyond swamped with everything already in the Nursery and not to mention guard duty for the eggs. So I know I can't go there without making them reach a breaking point.

Likewise all the other children today I know are gonna be busy with all their chores as they've been putting them off for a while now. I know that's a fact because everyone mentioned the other day that fact. So every one of the children who are my friends are gonna be busy for a few days getting caught up on their chores.

Plus Bloodfire and Brimstone if their mommy's ill they're most likely gonna be busy taking care of her and doing their chores. I hope Brimstone doesn't hate going back to doing a lot of physical labor for a few days after almost half a year of it."

"You actually concerned about him now, sis? Even after all he did to you?"

"Well, like you all taught me, big brother, it's better to forgive then hold on to a bitter grudge of anger and rage. Even Toothless didn't let his grudge cost him his life, though he did need you to knock some sense into him at the last moment!

And in any case I'll say this. Just seeing how he's bonded with Hookfang's son Ash? Plus that he's really struggling to make the attempt to change shows me that while you're right, Valka-mommy some people are incapable of change, there are others who can.

Plus I think me helping him earn the rest of the kids forgiveness has been a lot easier and has had better results than compared to how much time I've spent trying to get Snotlout to be a bit more polite and mindful. Though honestly? Brimstone gotta a better chance at being a gentleman then Snotlout ever will!

I'll say this is fact too. It's very easy to do nothing or die, but it takes a lot of hard work and effort to live and change. So seeing Brimstone make the attempt and really try to change shows me hope for the future. He's not gonna be a buddy-buddy best friend, but he's a friend now and no longer my tormentor."

"I'm very happy you don't let hatred rule your heart, sis, and also really glad you think like that. Because you're right. It's harder to live, grow and change. Staying the same and doing nothing or dying is easy. But it is much harder to change."

"Well spoken, my son and well-spoken, my daughter."

"Thanks, Valka-mommy. So what's this idea you had in mind for me to do today so you both can do what you need to do and I don't get underfoot with anyone else?"

"We thought and Moon Shadow in her own way asked before you woke if you wouldn't mind spending some alone time with her? You know maybe spend some time at that secluded beach where she can have a carefree day? To unwind some and let go some of her stress? You, Nightrainbow and she could have tons of fun by yourselves today while we're busy. Maybe even have a picnic on the beach? What do you think about that, honey?"

She was quiet for a few minutes seeming to think about it a few moments but she looked at Moon Shadow who seemed to be pleading with her to do this and so did Nightrainbow and smiled. "Sounds like a swell idea! It be a lot of fun! I'd be more than happy to give Moon Shadow a day of fun!

But if she's with me and Nightrainbow at the beach and Toothless and Cloudjumper are with you who is gonna make sure the eggs are safe and okay?"

"Well, like you said yourself, Una. Skullette and Firefang rather die than leave those eggs unguarded for even a moment. So they'll be in the Nursery to stand guard. Plus Toothless has asked the rest of his dragon friends to take shifts during the course of the day to protect them as well which they to rather die than see any harm come to those eggs.

So the first half of the day Stormfly and Hookfang while they're tending to their own kids will stand guard. Then the second half of the day Meatlug and Barf and Belch when they're with their kids in the Nursery will watch over the eggs. So they won't be left unguarded at all. They'll still be watched around-the-clock."

"That sounds like a good idea. Since it also means the other dragons can be with their children at the same time. I know Stormfly has four young ones. Hellfire and her three siblings.

I also know Hookfang's got two kids. Ash and his older sister that Firefang told me the other day name is Scorchclaw and Meatlug's got two as well. She's got both a son and a daughter as well.

Fishlegs told me about Meatlug' son the other day when I was looking for Astrid to sketch. He said the son's name is Rook and he's pretty protective and helpful to his little sister Breccia given her minor deformity. So that's comforting to know."

"I'm afraid to ask this question, but shall ask it. But do Barf and Belch have another kid, as well?"

"No, they only have their daughter Chaos and Havoc and that's like having two kids in one anyway! I mean it's a Zippleback, Hiccup! That's one dragon with two heads! So two for one!"

They all laughed at that point and smiled. The Valka clapped her hands together and spoke very excitedly to the room at large.

"Well, sounds like we all know what we're doing today then. So why don't you run upstairs and get some of your toys out to take with you to the beach? You'll find a new ball and flying disk to play with that Skullette wanted me to give you when you got back from your flight trip. I'll get the supplies and your guys lunches made. I'll have Cloudjumper check on you later and just be back in time for dinner okay?"

"Sure thing, Valka-mommy! I'll go get some things. Thanks to Hiccup I've gotten a good satchel and a small enough basket that I can actually carry! I'll be down in twenty minutes okay?" and she bolted up the stairs to get her things.

"Well, that seemed to work out in our favor quite well, Mom. At least with her out of the village all day it will be much easier to get the last of the party plans and preparations done without her finding out and ruining the surprise. So good thinking on your part and Moon Shadow's."

"Thank the gods on that one, son. Now can you please help me by getting the things she'll need together whilst I get their food prepared?" to which he nodded.

Twenty minutes later the small basket and her new satchel were filled with all the necessities needed. Valka was just finishing packing the food. At least making sandwiches didn't actually involve any real cooking. So the food couldn't be called terrible.

"Alright, Una. I packed a lot of huge and tasty sandwiches for you. I also have some fish for Nightrainbow and Moon Shadow. Also to go for your lunch I packed some apples and two large flasks of icy cold berry juice. So that should keep you plenty full while you're gone today. You sure you'll be okay by yourself, sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine, Valka-mommy! I've done a lot of growing up these past months. I know I'm still a little girl and all. But I've got both Nightrainbow and Moon Shadow and she's _a Night Fury! I'll be fine!"_

"Okay, sis. We just like to know you'll be okay. Don't want anything to happen to you is all."

"I understand, BBBFF. I do. But we better get going and you both I guess should get going as well. What time will Cloudjumper be flying by to check on us?"

"I'll send him half past noon to check on you okay? See you tonight for dinner!"

"Alright! Love you!" and with a bunch of hugs and kisses they took off towards the beach. It was a perfect day for flying and a perfect day for a beach day the weather was perfect and it was just the right kind of day to be alone at a beach.

As they flew towards the beach Una was clutching the doll her mommy had made of Kara close to her chest. She'd been thinking a lot about Kara lately and was really missing her special friend. Since it been quite some time since they'd seen each other.

For now she remembered what she'd been dreaming about last night. She had been dreaming of her memories of special moments alone with Kara. It was always nice how she always took the time to play with her or comfort her when Boden couldn't do it. Or how she at least made sure when they'd been homeless before Stoick-daddy had come that they at least had a decent spot to sleep and made sure they got their fill of spirit food.

There was one memory right now that was sticking out in her mind. She felt today was its own anniversary of when Kara had first said these words too her. For it was shortly after she had come to Valhalla at last but was still feeling mixed-up and confused and not sure what to think. Closing her eyes the world around her disappeared as she traveled back in journey to the past and relived a most precious memory of what Kara made without a doubt truly special. The reason why she was who she was and what she really meant to Una and the rest of the family she'd come to look after before long.

" _It was a beautiful day as it always was in Valhalla. But even though it was full of people and there was much joy and happiness around, Una felt sad and lonely. Like how she felt that unknown amount of time she'd been stuck in the Spirit Cave._

 _Whilst the rest of the Village of Valhalla was having one of its nonsense parties and everyone was partying like no tomorrow she hadn't felt like joining in. For many reasons but two most important reasons was again she and Boden didn't belong to a family so they didn't really belong at a party where they're already ostracized and ignored._

 _But more importantly she was too consumed with her own mixed-up and conflicting thoughts and feelings that she didn't feel like sharing and somehow with all those people she still felt as lonely as ever._

 _So right now she was curled up by the golden gates having been crying for an hour. Boden right now was trying to sneak some food from the party so they'd at least have some food and find them a new place to sleep that night as the old one had been replaced by a new Spirit House._

 _As she laid there weeping she suddenly heard the rustling of wings and felt her tears being dried from her face. Looking up she saw that Kara was using her golden wings to dry her tears._

" _What's the matter, Una? What's making my favorite little girl so upset today?"_

" _I'm feeling mixed-up again. Confused. But most of all I'm thinking about…"_

" _You're thinking of Hiccup again aren't you? Why do you think it's wrong to think of your other brother? Boden sees him as a brother too so there isn't a jealousy issue. Besides being a real family and real siblings is more than just being blood related."_

" _I'm feeling confused because of my lack of family, Kara. I'm thankful to be reunited with Boden, I am. I'm happy to finally be here instead of still imprisoned in that cave. Still look at where that party is. Its party full of people but all those people have homes and families and lots of love. All that I lack. That me and Boden lack," she said as she started to cry all over again as the Valkyrie scooted next to her. Una leaned against the beautiful winged woman's chest and felt her gentle hands stroke her hair as she just listen to her woes._

" _You're the closest thing we have to family here. But I really miss Hiccup! I miss his kindness, his adorable smile. I miss hearing his delightful stories. But most of all I just miss him!_

 _Boden and I never found our birth family as no-one ever claimed either us. And for us the afterlife isn't so nice without even a parent to care for us or more importantly love us. But I miss my big brother Hiccup and I just feel if he was here or someone else I and Boden be happier and well we would feel loved once more."_

" _I know Hiccup loved you and will till he dies himself love you and he cares for Boden too. Even if they didn't spend much time together they still care about each other. You're the closet thing he's got to family as well. With himself having so little family around him as well."_

" _I wonder if he still thinks of me. If I'll ever feel his love again. Or anyone's love again. Outside of Boden's. I wish someone was here to hug and kiss me. I wish Hiccup was here to do that. I miss his hugs a lot. I miss him so much!" she said crying even harder._

 _Kara smiled understandingly and picked her up and cradled her to her breast and hummed a sweet lovely lullaby. "Una, my child, my favorite little girl, you should know there are many forms of love. Hugs and kisses alone are not the only forms of love. Just thinking of someone and watching over them quietly from afar is also a form of love."_

" _So that's what I must do for Hiccup and him for me and Boden here?"_

" _Yes, but you won't be the only one. Come let's find Boden and I'll help you two find a place to rest for the night. I've feeling one day though you're luck will change again and you'll have more love then you'll know what do to with."_

" _I love you, Kara!"_

" _I love you too, Una. You're such a well behaved child and so full of love. Truly remarkable you are."_

Now Una fully realized Kara hadn't simply been talking about Hiccup loving her from afar she had been speaking about herself how she was watching over her and Boden and soon all of them. Love truly did come in many forms.

She was crying tears of joy and sadness at the same time as they finally reached the beach but neither Nightrainbow nor Moon Shadow at first understood what she was thinking about. Yet one way or another they somehow sensed what was on her mind and they both hugged her tightly.

Well they'd an extremely exciting and outstanding day at that secluded beach. They spent it playing games, exploring, composing a song to sing when the babies hatched and also just spent a lot of time talking about many different things. So it was a great day and everyone was in a good mood.

Elsewhere Hiccup and everyone else were extremely busy simultaneously getting the last-minute things needed completed for the surprise party _and_ still taking turns to make sure that Toothless and Moon Shadow's eggs were safe and incubating properly. So it was a long hard day but still a joyful one for everyone too.

Una got home first before her family but was very worn-out from having so much fun that day. Too tired to even climb the stairs to go to her bedroom to sleep. So Moon Shadow threw her on her back and took her over to her mommy's bed and tucked her in and Nightrainbow sang a lullaby to which Una was soon sleeping soundly.

Smiling both dragons curled up protectively around her and slept too till two hours later when the rest of the family finally got home. Moon Shadow woke up at the sound of the front door creaking open and made a sound that was shushing everyone so not to disturb Una.

"Sorry for being late getting home. We had so much to do it was hard getting it done. Not easy to get done but it's all thank Odin all done! The decorations are finished being made, the food is all prepared, the presents are all giftwrapped and hidden well in the guesthouse, Heather and Johann made sure even if Una stops by to visit they won't find them. So all that taken care of." Hiccup enlightened them exhaustingly as he fell into what had once been his father's chair.

Though it looked like both dragons wanted the second reason to why they're two hours late getting home. But Toothless himself was way too tired from running amok with so much to do himself to answer his mate or brother's inquires.

"The other reason was that one special gift for Una? Well we know we've got two group gifts. One was easier to accomplish then others, but the second one wasn't so easy to work on without your help of course, Nightrainbow. Though we did the best we could and figure it's as about as perfect as it will ever be.

Though your leadership and singing skills are still needed if you can squeeze in one more practice with the Dragon Choir as we squeeze in one more practice with the rest of the group. I don't know if we can do them together or not. But one more time before the party is about all we have time for. So we've just got to hope the second special gift is as ready as it will ever be!" Valka prayed aloud as she too collapsed into her chair from sheer exhaustion.

Everyone looked even sleepier then what the sleeping potion was capable of doing. So though a bit hungry they skipped dinner and all of them just slept together downstairs. Valka and the children in the bed with all the dragons sleeping protectively around them.

The next few days leading up Una's surprise party were easygoing and they took each moment slow to enjoy each one as it came. As did everyone on Berk as they all took the time to reflect on all that had happened in the last year. There was a great deal to think and reflect upon that was for sure.

They really all thought about it most whenever during those last few days Una passed by with her warm and loving smile. It seemed that the wish that the Haddocks and Kara had had for Una the moment she was reborn had come true.

Their wish for Una which seemed to have come true was that her second life had become all they and she'd wanted and more. Her dreams had remained big and most of her worries had been small. That the whole families wishes for her and themselves had all come true.

It looked as if the whole family also realized even for a family of two world none of them had had to carry more than they could hold. And while all of them had many different paths to take to get where they're all going to they knew that someone at all times loved them and wanted the same thing too. So it was nice to see one shared wish come true.

It seemed almost everyone else was coming to the same moment of clarity and truly seeing that they'd all learned a lot just this past year and that not everything had to be about death-defying adventures or saving the world. The simple joys of family, friends and everyday love and enjoying whatever small adventure life had in store for them was more than enough. So when you thought about all that had happened these past 12 months it had been a pretty big adventure all on its own. Full of twists, turns, surprises and its own moments of both danger and excitement. Though it made them stronger as a tribe and for Hiccup it had made him stronger as a person and a better family. With these thoughts in everyone's mind it seemed like things couldn't get much better. Though they were about too!

It was three days before Una's surprise party. The dawn had yet to grace the skies and everything seemed to be fine and normal. And yet all of sudden one by one Hiccup, his family, their dragons and the other Riders and their dragons, Gobber and his dragon and also Skullette, Firefang and their dragons felt something.

This 'feeling' was something not a soul could explain. It was a very strange, magical, and just unexplainable feeling all of them were feeling. They just knew something important was gonna happen, probably the most important thing to ever happen in the history of Berk or even all the Nine Realms! A tingling of excitement and wonder coursed all the way through everyone's bodies. Starting from their toes all the way up their bodies. But it was like all heartbeats on the island beat in sync at that moment. This feeling wasn't just a feeling, they couldn't put it into the right words.

Everyone just raced to look at the sunrise as it slowly came up on the horizon. It looked perfectly ordinary and yet extraordinary at the same time. All the normal sounds and sights were in front of them and yet things were changing so slowly and slightly you might miss it but they all saw it and felt it.

The skies above was changing ever so slightly before them. It was filling with strange colors that didn't belong to either to the dawn or dusk. Things only to be seen once and never again and wouldn't have the right words to describe it later when asked to remember this morning.

Gazing even out to the endless blue sea surrounding Berk it too was different. A color never seen before or ever again to be seen or even described. The sea was also the calmest it ever been. It was perfect. Not a single wave or anything rough or full of rage. It was calm and peaceful then a streak of unusual colors surround the island's waters, as if they're hiding a glittering rainbow underwater, and the air they breathed in at that moment was like tasting the apples the Gods feed upon to keep their bodies and powers young and strong.

Everyone hurried outside not even fully dressed to be honest and just couldn't speak. As if saying something would do more than break the tension, but break a spell not meant to be broken.

The whole village felt it as well. The day slowly passed and people didn't make a single sound at all nor did the dragons as they tried to go on about business as normal. Yet there was gonna be something different about today that was for sure without being said. Everyone on Berk was just mesmerized by whatever spell was overtaking the whole island and one and all just were waiting patiently for whatever the something important to happen to happen.

Then as the day was drawing to a close and the skies seemed once more enchanted with some type of magic Hiccup, his family and friends and all the dragons felt it. They're being called to the Nursery and everyone hurried to answer that call and they made it the Nursery faster than the speed of light!

The Vikings were all deathly quiet and almost not breathing. Their dragons were swiftly rounding up all the hatchlings and making them behave and be noiseless as well. Not just their own kids but all the babies. It's very surprising and amazing sight to see when you've over hundred little babies running amok that they all suddenly become very well-behaved and perfectly quiet.

Then Toothless and Moon Shadow very slowly started towards their private room. No-one followed them at first. Then the Night Furies looked back over to them and seemed to beckon them to follow, but no-one did. Getting fed-up they hurried over and began to herd all the Vikings and Nightrainbow and Cloudjumper towards the room.

Toothless only looked over his shoulder once and the other dragons nodded and understood without needing to be told. They're to keep the young ones in the Nursery under control and just wait patiently which they did without complaint.

Everyone slowly filled into the private room which was looking far more enchanting than ever before. Everything was shimming with vibrant colors and seemed alive.

All around them all the strange flowers were fully blossomed and gave off the sweetest fragrance ever. The colors on the walls of the cavern came alive and seemed to shimmer and glow with each breath took by one and all.

Then overhead on the top of the ceiling of the cavern the starry crystals reflecting the stars and the moon glowed more brightly than ever. It was then Hiccup realized not only did the ceiling match the night sky _but the sky outside with the real moon and stars shown their light through them helping illuminating the room!_ So it was reflecting and corresponding with one another!

They could tell from how the light from outside was shining through the ceiling that it was about twilight now and the light was slowly creeping over the eggs. As the light got closer and closer the eggs started to act funny.

As far as everyone knew dragon eggs always exploded when they're gonna hatch which is why they used the hot springs to dampen it so not to set everything a blaze. But the ten eggs were not looking about to explode. They're doing something quite different.

The closer the moonlight and starlight got to them the more intensely they sparkled and shimmered. It was also starting to come in like a heartbeat pattern. Just like dazzling gems being polished and gleaming by an unseen hand. They also were wiggling a bit.

Then as the light of the moon and stars was all but upon them the eggs slowly began to have cracks appear, but it wasn't the same as a chicken egg cracking either. These cracks were like a gemstone being cut and refined and they seemed to be cracking with a vibrant glowing rainbow light coming from within inside it.

Though again everyone seemed to be stuck dumb by witnessing this magical miracle all of them started to hear a song fill their hearts and minds. Moon Shadow's mark was glowing intensely now as the full moon was almost at the midnight point in the sky above. Meaning at the exact stroke of midnight the full moon would be directly above them and the nest and the eggs.

Like she'd sung once before Una now her thoughts and feeling were singing in everyone's hearts and mind. Everyone still didn't dare speak but couldn't deny they're hearing Moon Shadow's thoughts as the miracle of life was almost there.

" _Whether under the snow and frozen streams or among the blooming greens and buzzing honeybees there is life. You've to just listen to nature whether she's asleep and dreaming or is awake and breathing to hear her sing the song there is life!_

 _For the coldest of winters will bring the warmest of springs. And no sorrow is too deep to hear song of the Earth's heart itself sing for even if you cannot see it with your eyes inside everything there is life!_

 _Even after the worst of the hellish rain the golden sun of hope shall reappear. After all the pains of each day the joy shall still be here. From out of the darkness of shadows we embrace the light and truly see! And out of the silence of the unknown the true song of the Earth comes to be. For all we dream of awaits us patiently._

 _For there is now new life!"_

At that moment the full moon reached the midnight point and the room became enveloped in a blinding glow of intense radiant light of colors that could no more be described than all that had happened from dawn to dusk to now. The explosion of light and colors blinded everyone and they all unknowingly started to hug each other and then it died all away.

Look at the gemlike eggs they heard a sound that was like the breath of the universe coming into creation and it was like hearing the very first sound to signal there was life in all the Nine Realms.

The eggs had broken into many tiny but perfect little gem pieces that they could most likely use to make accessories for the girls and use to adorn the boys weapons and other belongs.

But everyone couldn't speak for a moment and then let out a gasp of awe and wonder. For emerging into the light as well as life itself for the very first time were ten little _Night Fury babies!_ There're a little bigger then kittens and they're the most adorable and most precious sight ever to be seen in the all the Nine Realms before! This was truly a miracle! A REAL MIRACLE!

Toothless bellowed happily as did Moon Shadow who was crying tears of joy and both the Night Furies snuggled closer and let their babies all who were just opening their eyes for the first time fill their empty innocent minds with their first images. Images of mommy and daddy!

"CONGRATULATIONS! WOW! NIGHT FURY BABIES! THANK ODIN AND FRIGGA FOR A MIRACLE! CONGRADULATIONS!" everyone shouted at the same time and everyone did something to show their own way of being happy and congratulating Toothless and Moon Shadow on becoming parents.

"This most definitely calls for a toast! Anyone got some wine to celebrate with? Hiccup you got some of that delightfully amazing tasting wine of your father's?" Gobber asked hopefully to the young chief but it was the chief's mother who answered.

" _Gobber!_ _We're not under_ _ **any circumstances**_ _even for this miracle of life having any alcohol! I don't care if almost everyone here is an adult. We're_ _ **not**_ _gonna celebrate the gift of life by drinking the liquid poison of death!_ _I won't allow it! I won't allow poison into this chamber now filled with new life! So forget about it right now!"_

"Then what do we have a toast with, Valka?" he grumbled. "After all it is traditional to have a toast of something when something of this nature happens."

"We've already taken care of that. We already anticipated that when the eggs hatched we'd need something for a toast. But we don't approve of poison of any kind either," Firefang began to which her cousin finished.

"So we had this made ahead of time. It's spiced apple cider! Much tastier and not poison in any shape or form. Much better to celebrate the birth of these little ones with this than the poison that is alcohol!" Skullette finished as she produced a large flagon of warm spiced apple cider.

Firefang had brought a satchel with her into the chamber. She now took out enough golden goblets for everyone present and then Skullette filled everyone's goblets up with the pleasurable drink. They all sipped a bit and it was amazing.

Then Hiccup raised his glass and began the toast. "We've been through many adventures and seen and done many amazing things these past six years. Toothless and I've been on some of the most craziest and insane life altering adventures to even be imaged.

But now my best friend begins the greatest and scariest adventure of them all. The most life-altering one. Though the one with the biggest rewards and to leave a true legacy of what really matters in life. Love.

For now Toothless you're more than my best friend, more than the alpha, more than even Nightrainbow's big brother or Moon Shadow's mate. You're a father now! And that's the most amazing and coolest thing ever!

To know you've taken a part of yourself with the one whose heart you've stolen and she's stolen yours, to make these ten adorable and most precious babies ever. May this blessing stay with us for a long time and hopefully make this world and not just Berk a happier place.

Congratulations, bud! We're so happy for you and I'm for one very proud of you. May you find the joy that only being a parent can bring to your heart and soul.

May we all now raises are glass together and thank the Gods and just appreciate this real miracle before us! To the future of all dragon kind and for Night Furies and just us here on Berk! To Toothless and Moon Shadow's children!"

"TOO TOOTHLESS AND MOON SHADOW'S CHILDREN! MAY THE GODS BLESS AND WATCH OVER THEM FOREVER AND ALWAYS! HERE, HERE!" and everyone drank their cider happily.

All this time the babies had been trying to find their feet and looked around their strange new world with great curiosity and looked eager to explore and be closer to those with them. So slowly each baby made its way to a different person and when they got to their feet made a cooing sound wanting to be picked up.

It was then as everyone picked up the hatchling that had crawled over to them they began to notice their individual characteristics that would tell them apart. But at first no-one was sure which ones were the girls or which ones were the boys or whatever sex the babies were.

Luckily they had Valka who after spending two decades with dragons not could only tell a dragon's age just by looking at them, but could also tell which sex any species of dragon was just by looking at them. She told everyone all the girls had gone to the girls and all the boys had gone to the boys. But one boy had gone to the Twins.

So they had five daughters and five sons total. And they were squirming and playing and just being a bunch of normal newly hatched dragon babies. Moon Shadow gave a look to Toothless who gave a look to Hiccup who realized what they wanted now.

"I think Toothless and Moon Shadow would like us all to do the honor of bestowing their children's names. Is that what you want from all of us, bud? To name your children?"

Toothless nodded and he also looked at his children's uncle and godfather as that what Nightrainbow and Cloudjumper were to these ten nameless babies. Cloudjumper already looked like he was gonna take his job of being godfather seriously and protect these little ones as much as he'd protected their mother and would watch over the alpha family. Nightrainbow was happy to see his many nieces and nephews and eager to play and be a good uncle to them.

"Before we name these little darlings let me get something from my satchel. It's needed for this." Firefang spoke as she cradled the little girl in the crook of her left arm as she got something out of her satchel.

It was a large handsome black leather-bound book with a picture of Toothless on the cover and it had a very special way of locking it. "I call this the Night Fury Family Book. All of the information on Toothless and Moon Shadow's family and all the progress and everything to happen will be recorded in this book. I've made sure it's indestructible and can by no means be damaged. I also made sure that's it's got its own unique ink and one-of-a-kind quill to write all this down in," she stated with pride in her voice and then giggled as the baby in her arms started to lick her.

"Well I approve and from the looks of it so does Toothless. So shall we make the first few entries with some detailed pictures of each baby and of course bestow them with names?" Hiccup asked to the group at large and everyone nodded and Toothless and Moon Shadow looked eager to have their babies named.

"Well, ladies first. So, Astrid will you do the honors of bestowing the first name on one of these babies?" Hiccup asked to which his true love nodded as she gazed lovingly into his eyes and then looked lovingly at the beautiful girl in her arms.

She took a good look at this beautiful daughter. Her two unique features were her eyes were indigo and at first they almost missed it, but on her chest where her heart was, was an indigo crescent moon birthmark. "I'm naming her Sari for her beauty."

As soon as she'd named her quick as a flash Firefang was busy writing the name down and also doing a detailed sketch. Her beautiful penmanship was as beautiful as ever and she did a very accurate sketch. This took about ten minutes before she said she was ready for the next entry.

So Skullette was next at naming a Night Fury baby. She was holding one with silver eyes just like her mommy. So silvery like the moon so inspired by that Skullette declared happily, "This one is to be called Luna for the moon."

Again Firefang was quick and efficient of doing her job of being Bookkeeper. Though before she could start doing a different one the baby she was holding start to gnaw at her right ring finger. Giggling she stroked her and smiled and her smile was reflected beautifully in the little girl's teal eyes. "I'm naming you Lucelia, also for the moon."

"Well, get ready for one more named for the moon, Firefang. Because this beautiful girl with these catlike green eyes is gonna be named Selena. I mean look at her eyes aren't they just like a cat's in shape and color?" Valka asked as she kissed Selena's forehead.

That just left the last daughter who Una was holding tightly. This daughter was different from the rest of the family for a good reason. Unlike everyone else who was jet black she was midnight blue and had sky blue eyes. Una could only think of one name for a little girl like this one.

"I'm naming her Hope. For her name means exactly that. Hope. Hope for the future of her kind and hope for the future for all of us. Do you like that name, Hope?" to which Hope got very excited and seemed very happy with her name.

"Okay, give me a second to get caught up. Alright so the daughters are officially named Sari, Luna, Lucelia, Selena and Hope. All good names. Do you approve, Toothless? Moon Shadow?" Firefang asked to which the parents nodded and smiled toothlessly to show they approved and were happy with the names.

"Now we move onto the sons. Gobber why don't you go first? Give me his name and I'll put his information into this book and try and think of a good one," Firefang said to him from the where she sat. It was very hard to write standing up holding a newborn hatchling so she'd sat down on a glowing rock to do the birth records.

"Hmm…let me think," the blacksmith ponder a moment as he looked at the little boy who was now squirming up his head and playing with his helmet. "I'm naming him Black. Seeing how he's the darkest one here, he's even blacker then his father and he's the only one without any other color to him. So I'll name him Black. How's that?"

"I think its fine, but ask his parents for their thoughts." So Gobber looked at the hatchling parents who nodded it was fine.

"I know what I'm naming this little guy, I'm calling him Gray, because of his silvery gray ears. I think it's perfect for him." Fishlegs said as he scratched the slivery gray ears which had just given this little guy his name.

"Well that a very lame name if you ask me, Fishlegs," Snotlout said with a snicker.

Fishlegs glared at him and replied calmly back. "No-one did ask you, Snotlout. So what are you naming the one you're holding?"

Snotlout looked like his normal arrogant egotistical jerky self. Looking at the little one in his arms who had a crescent moon birthmark on his forehead like his mom but his was black not white. "I'm calling him Majestic. What else would you call a dragon like a Night Fury or such a fine specimen as this little guy is?"

While everyone looked annoyed at Snotlout's attitude for a moment they did agree it was a good name. Then the twins had finished having a quiet little quarrel about what to name the son who had come to both of them. They're both holding him and had come to an agreement.

"We've got the perfect name for this one. It's so perfect it better than perfect," Tuff started to say and Ruff finished. "Well it's actually two names put together as neither of us could agree to the others choice so we're putting them together."

"Okay so what is it for the record book you two?"

They both spoke in unison holding the little guy and shouted "Firethorn! I wanted Fire and Tuff wanted Thorn so we're putting them together," Ruffnut explained her half of the naming.

"Look at his blood red eyes! Red as fire and red as blood when you get pricked by a thorn! So Firethorn!" Tuff explained his half of the naming.

"Nice to see you two worked out a compromise. I'm impressed. Now I guess I'm the last one to name a Night Fury baby. Let me think…" Hiccup seemed to be thinking long and hard as he looked at the one who had come to him. He had big yellow eyes and was just so cute.

"Like you my sister, only one name is coming to mind when I look at this little guy. His name shall be Lightning. Because his eyes are the color of lightning and because Night Fury's are supposedly 'the unholy offspring or Lightning and Death itself.' So how is that for the record book?"

"I've got them all drawn and named. So the sons are Black, Gray, Majestic, Firethorn and Lightning. Do you approve of those names as well, Toothless? Moon Shadow?" Firefang asked as she looked up from the book to which again they nodded.

"Well now that all these little guys are named, should we introduce them to the rest of the dragons waiting in the main Nursery, buddy? I'm sure they'd love to offer you their congratulations as well." Hiccup said to Toothless who was more than ready.

Like any new father Toothless was eager to show-off his children to someone and he did want the others to see them. He also hoped that the rest of the dragons who had done so much to make sure his children would be able to come into this world knew for sure that he and Moon Shadow were beyond thankful and also hoping that their hatchlings would be friends with their friends hatchlings.

So being very cautious and careful Toothless led the way out of the private room and back to the main Nursery with everyone carrying the hatchling they'd named. He came into the main Nursery and everyone was waiting and then he cried out in dragon language he was a father now!

To which everyone let out a fiery burst of both real fire and congratulations and everyone took the time to be in awe and look over the babies. Soon the news of the birth of the ten babies reached the rest of the village and well everyone was celebrating for the rest of the night and into most of the morning. So none of the 12 Night Furies got any sleep that first night, however by the next afternoon they're all sleeping in the private room happily.

Hiccup had been able to get the villagers to understand, who again were excited by the news as anyone would be, that they did need to give the new family at least a day to get settled. Plus let the babies bond with their mommy and daddy before they overwhelmed them. The Villagers didn't need to be told twice since they'd no desire to have all the dragons' fire at them again for being inconsiderate.

Well three days later it was finally one of the most important days ever to happen as well. Since this day was also to celebrate the birth of someone. For it was the birthday of the only soul _**EVER TO BE REBORN!**_ _Today was Una's SIXTH BIRTHDAY! She'd been alive again for a whole year today!_

Una was still blissfully unaware today happen to be her sixth birthday. For now she was still sleeping happily with the most amazing and coolest of dreams dancing about in her mind's eye. So she was completely unaware what was going on with all who were awake.

Right now downstairs Hiccup and Valka were busy talking very fast about how best to do the party. Toothless wasn't there nor was Moon Shadow. They'd spent the last three days with their newborns in the Nursery since the babies were still way too young, helpless and vulnerable to leave the Nursery at the moment.

Though they're hoping they'd be able to at least come to the surprise party. Cloudjumper was trying to persuade the new parents that the other dragons would make sure the newborns were fine and protect so they'd could attend the party which they really did want too.

Nightrainbow was busy right now finishing getting the Dragon Choir together and making sure they're ready and at their best to perform at the party. Though he'd taken a few moments to check on his nieces and nephews who already adored their fun and colorful uncle and were eager to hopefully meet their beautiful and kindly aunt soon as well.

So that's what the dragons were doing. What the humans were busy with was Valka was busy making a special breakfast in bed meal for Una and was also checking to make sure the birthday cake she'd slaved over to make was perfect.

Hiccup was about run through the village as fast as he could to see if everyone had finished up with their jobs and were getting the Great Hall ready. He was about to try and run like the wind when thankfully Astrid and Stormfly showed up.

She thought it be better to give her boyfriend a lift so he wasn't dead exhausted before the party and it be quicker anyway. Thanking her and kissing his mom goodbye they headed out first to the guesthouse to check on Heather, Windshear and Johann to see if they'd finished their jobs before going to see if everyone else had done what was expected of them!

The tension was now again as high as it been three days ago, but this day was sure to be as joyful and happy as the birth of Toothless's children.

Una was just waking up when she found to her surprise her mommy holding a copper tray full of all her favorite foods and what looked like a treat or two. Not sure what was going on she was just quiet as her mommy laid the tray on her daughter's lap and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you for serving me breakfast in bed today, Valka-mommy. What's the occasion?" she asked curiously as she smelled some of the flowers served with the food of her personal favorites.

"I just feel today is a special day and that things will be better than ever after today is all, sweetheart."

Still absolutely clueless to the fact it was her sixth birthday she just enjoyed all her favorite foods which tasted divine and filled her up with her mommy's love. As she was finishing eating her special birthday breakfast she then noticed that Nightrainbow wasn't on his bed.

"Where's Nightrainbow? Is he okay?"

"He just went to check on his new nieces and nephews. He was working on some new tunes and wanted to share them. I think he was gonna try to teach Moon Shadow a special lullaby he composed so she can sing her new babies to sleep."

"That's very nice of him. I think he'll be a good uncle, and Cloudjumper already proven to be a good godfather and just overall protector of Toothless's family. I do hope the babies get to meet their beautiful and loving aunt soon. I'm sure Stardust is eager to meet them as well.

I know they're only a bit bigger than a kitten but it we don't want them to grow up too fast before they meet all of their family now do we?" she added as she finished her huge blueberry muffin.

"Hmm, speaking of growing up how about we see if you've grown any over the last few months? Not that Hiccup enjoyed most of it as a kid which him being so small and scrawny, but now that's he's 6'1 he can't really complain. I guess he was just very late on the growing up physically," she added with a laugh.

"How tall are you exactly, Valka-mommy?"

"Well, I'm actually 6'3 so even if you're not of my blood, I've got a feeling you're gonna be taller than most average young girls as well. I've got a good feeling on that one and my instincts and intuition haven't been wrong yet. So want to see if you've grown any over the past months? I know your hair hasn't grown out as much as you like, but maybe your height has?"

"I'd love to see if I've grown any! You did take my height a few days after my rebirth, so let's go see if I'm any taller! This is gonna be so much fun!" she bolted downstairs.

Well they to the front doorframe where on the wall next to it was Hiccup's own childhood growth chart. He was obviously happy by the great increase in height from when he was 15 to now.

So they looked at where Una had started last year to which she still didn't realize today was her sixth birthday.

So they got some ink and a knife and looked at the first mark for Una had been one year ago. Her height at the time of her rebirth had been 3 feet 6 inches. Now exactly a year later to Una's delight and even her mommy's happiness she was now 3 feet 9 and half inches. So she's grown three inches in just a year! Which was not much but still something to be proud of all the same!

"I've grown! I've actually grown three whole inches! Wow! That's so wonderful! Isn't it, Valka-mommy?!" she asked hopefully to which her mommy nodded and she let out a gleefully squeal!

"Oh! I can't wait to show this to Hiccup! He'll be so happy and proud! Oh this is wonderful!"

"It sure is. Just image how much you'll be this time next year. Again I'm positive that you're gonna be a very tall very beautiful young lady when you get older. I don't doubt that one bit, Una."

"I hope you're right, Valka-mommy! So shall we go find Hiccup and show him?!"

"Actually he's got his own surprise for you today. He's has a little game for you to play and you'll love the reward at the end," Valka said with a strange gleam to her beautiful light green eyes.

"A game? What sorta of a game does my BBFFF want me to play? And there a reward at the end of it?"

"He's put together a bit of a scavenger hunt. You'll solve the clues with the last clue leading to your big surprise and a very special reward. I'll be helping you with the solving the riddles and collecting the clues."

"Really?! But I thought you're still busy with Gobber using the eggs gemlike fragments to make all of the girls' accessories while Gobber was adorning all the guys stuff with them. You're not gonna go do more of that today?"

"No, I've got my share of the work for that already done and I've got plenty of special accessories ready for you, myself, Astrid, Ruffnut, Skullette and Firefang. I'll give them to everyone later. But I've got some special ideas for a few things for you that I've yet to get done. But most of its already done."

"What did you make everyone else?"

"I made hair accessories for Skullette and Firefang to make things easier on them in the Nursery. I made a necklace for Astrid, a charm bracelet for Ruffnut and for myself I made this special ring," she showed her a beautiful golden ring with a dragon etched into the band but the stone in the center wasn't just the gemlike pieces of the eggs.

On closer inspection Una saw that there're three other different stones surrounding the black one in the center. The top one was a diamond, the next one going clockwise was an amethyst the following one was a sapphire and the final one was a moonstone.

"It's very pretty, Valka-mommy, but I get a feeling these gemstones mean something. You obviously had a reason for crafting the ring this way. What is it?"

"I call it my Mother's Ring and each stone has something to do with someone in the family's birthday. So the first one of these things I'm calling birthstones is Stoick's his is the diamond, and if you're wondering when your father was born it was April, next one the amethyst is Hiccup's and he's born in February. The next one is what I consider Boden's birthday month of September based on when you're set free and he became my second son. So his is a sapphire and your birthstone is this moonstone."

"Wow! Really creative and cool idea, Valka-mommy! I love it! Now how about we get busy solving those clues so I can get to my big surprise?" she asked eagerly still not getting today was in fact her sixth birthday.

So they began the scavenger hunt. Hiccup had been even more creative and trickier with his clues then Hamish II had been with the ones he'd made to find the true treasure that her brother had found.

The clues from the riddles that she was able to solve almost entirely on her own kept bringing her to different spots of important events and people from this past year. Where important moments and memories had been made. At each new spot a new clue was found and she kept at it. Finally it came to the last clue which had surprisingly been hidden in the private room of Toothless and Moon Shadow's children.

Una was too focused on getting to the end of her scavenger hunt to take much notice that Toothless's family wasn't there. She just thought maybe they'd gone out for short walk on this beautiful day with Cloudjumper so the kids could see the light of day.

Picking up the last scroll which had been tied up with a lilac bow she read it aloud

" _A very special little girl named Una lives here on the Isle of Berk._

 _She always brings happiness and great cheer especially whenever her big brothers are near._ _  
_

 _They have so much of a blast hoping their happiness joy and love will last._

 _Whenever she is around we've nothing to fear so now is the time to celebrate one who is most dear._

 _So come up to Great Hall for a wonderful surprise for such a wonderful and memorable and great year!"_

"A wonderful surprise? What could it be? And did he take poetry lessons from Firefang too?" as Valka escorted her to the Great Hall. It was as they walked to the Great Hall Una realized that the village was deathly quiet. It was quite eerie. No-one was around. It was like a ghost town as no-one Viking _or_ Dragon was wandering around. Finally she reached the Great Hall and Valka just stood still.

Taking a deep breath Una pushed open the heavy dolls and let out a scream as over a dozen balloons and colored bits of paper and flower petals fell from the ceiling and everyone yelled out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNA HADDOCK! IT'S BEEN A GREAT AND WONDERFUL YEAR! SO HAPPY SIXTH BIRTHDAY UNA HADDOCK!"

Una stood in the doorway shocked as everyone in the village human and dragon was just raising their glasses to her and the hall was decorated better than ever and a huge banner was stretched overhead that said in big bold lilac letters "HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNA!"

Before she could even find her voice she heard her Dragon Choir start to sing with Nightrainbow conducting them as everyone started to sing.

" _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Una Haddock! Happy Birthday too you!"_

Una was looking still stunned as everywhere was perfect for a birthday party. There was a table overflowing with a mountain of presents, another table also overflowing with a lot of amazing food. There looked to be games set up to play and she just felt so joyous inside. Looking around for Hiccup she found him along with his friends, along with Skullette, Firefang and Heather standing on a stage with the Dragon Choir behind them.

All the guys had a musical instrument except for Hiccup. But Gobber had his panpipes, Tuff had a large set of drums and Fishlegs and Snotlout both had something like mandolins. The girls were standing strategically and Hiccup was in the center.

Toothless and Moon Shadow both fired off a plasma blast each having some of the babies on clinging tightly on their backs. A powerful song with amazing music from both the Choir and human band began to play and everyone was singing on stage, with Hiccup singing the lead with mostly the girls backing him up but in truth all were singing.

" _On the outside we're all lonely yet we're free. Take a good look at everyone here on this island made up of misfits, rebels, freaks and creeps._

 _The world thinks it's got us all figure out so perfectly. Ain't that far from the truth? Since we are all pretty lost just wanting to be found and just need something different now to happen!_

 _For all of us who've suffered from everything life throws our way. From every single broken bone and every single lie ever told. For all the times we've been lost and couldn't find any hope. This song is for the ones who always feel alone!_

 _For we are the OUTSIDERS! Living in this crazy and broken world! But we all know and you know best, sis that sometimes life can really hurt. Though we all also know it gets better, we're still gonna make it through, still be golden after we've all been black and blue._

 _For though we are Outsiders we won't hide anymore from who we really are anymore!_

 _For all of us who've suffered from everything life throws our way. From every single broken bone and every single lie ever told. For all the times we've been lost and couldn't find any hope. This song is for the ones who always feel alone!_

 _For we are the OUTSIDERS! Living in this crazy and broken world! But we all know and you know best, sis that sometimes life can really hurt. Though we all also know it gets better, we're still gonna make it through, still be golden after we've all been black and blue._

 _For though we are Outsiders we won't hide anymore from who we really are anymore! "_

Everyone was clapping and giving the band and choir a standing ovation for that number which they had worked so long and hard on. Una was really touched and felt even though this was her party and everyone was giving her gifts she needed to give one back.

So she hurried to the stage and sang a short tune to Nightrainbow who got the dragons to start sinning differently and the rest of the band just picked up the music just based on Una's incredible voice and singing.

" _Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. When I came to this land to this strange island known as Berk I didn't know if I'd belong. But now just standing here right now in this place? An island that is surprisingly full of things you wouldn't fathom such as mercy love and grace._

 _But now it's been a year, such a very long time. And though I've never journey all that far all of you from you my big brother to all my friends right here on this island known as Berk, this place is always on mind and all who live here are always in my heart!_

 _It's so good to be HOME! In a place I truly belong! On this strange and lonely island in the middle of nowhere I belong! With a family whose love is beyond strong! For now I'm never alone!_

 _For I'm HOME! HOME! HOME! HOME SWEET HOME! IT'S SO GOOD TO BE HOME!_

 _I know that I'm always here. To be embraced in the loving arms of my brother and my wonderful mother! And to see all of you Viking and Dragon alike here right now? We're gathered together in a light of warmth that we share known as love and love is what makes this place HOME!_

 _For home is where the heart is and it's always been that way! My heart is now home! Because big brother you're always by my side and I know I'll always be home wherever you're loving heart is! For I'm here to stay by your side too!_

 _HOME! HOME! HOME SWEET HOME! IT'S A PLACE OF LOVE WHERE FAMILIES STAND STRONG. IT'S SO GOOD TO BE HOME!_

 _No matter where I roam I'll always come back to my home! Where my heart is no matter if it's freezing cold outside or I've lost everything I believed in. I'll know there a place for me. For home is where the heart is! And my heart is right here!_

 _HOME! HOME! HOME SWEET HOME! IT'S SO GOOD TO BE HOME! HOME AT LAST!"_

Now everyone was giving Una a standing ovation and well Hiccup scooped her up and spun her around before the fell down on the stage in a loving embrace and of course the whole family their mother and all the dragons even the babies embraced them.

Well after that the party really got into the swing of things. They played a lot of different games including one that involving pinning the tailfin on a picture of Toothless which Una won!

Lots of dancing and music and the food was great! Everyone was enjoying the strawberry flavored milkshakes, Ruff-cream and some berry punch, that now were real and now just things they conjured up in the Realm. So that was great!

Una loved and thanked everyone for her gifts. She got a lot of new toys, supplies for both drawing and song writing. Heather gave her kinda of tiara made from Windshear's scales and Johann gift was a custom-made case to put her lyre in.

Everyone also who had known Una had a second special gift. A scrapbook full of their memories and favorite moments of Una's first year reborn. It was the second gift everyone had worked together to make. The dragons did their best to shower her with their own gifts. So it was great to get all these gifts and again of course she made sure to express gratitude to everyone to show how much she appreciated the gifts.

Then it came time for the cake. The huge chocolate strawberry cake that Valka had slaved to make and she had went above and beyond the call of being a mother to make it. For she had pulled out all the stops and overcame her bad cooking skills to make the most beautiful and delicious strawberry chocolate cake ever seen or tasted!

Una of course had the biggest and first slice and everyone waited for her opinion and she just screamed out joyfully that this was the best thing she'd ever tasted! And she loved it! Laughing soon everyone was enjoy the cake and just enjoying the party.

No-one notice at first that it was now about two and half hours before sunset. Everyone was just so busy having fun that no-one saw or heard the strange lights and sounds coming from outside.

But it was like time itself stop when the doors of the Great Hall opened. All the sounds and activity stopped as if frozen in time itself. Even the air felt still and everyone both Viking and Dragon looked at the figure who stood in the doorway.

Hiccup who had been sharing a dance with his sister after Una had stolen him away from Astrid looked most intensely at the stranger standing in the doorway. They couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. They just saw them dressed in a robe of fine royal purple silk with a hood drawn over their head their face hidden in the darkest of shadows.

The mysterious stranger seemed to take no notice at all that their presence had temporary stopped what felt like time in addition to all the merriment. Everyone just remained deathly quiet and not even moving as if time had really stopped.

The figure looked its faceless face in the direction where Hiccup, Una and the rest of their family was. The figure seemed to be happy to spot them. They moved swiftly and silently across the room as if they're a ghost for they made no sound as they approached and seemed to be gliding now walking.

When they're right in front of the birthday girl and her brother the figure bowed respectfully and spoke but their voice sounded oddly distorted again making it impossible to tell if this was a man or woman.

"I beg your forgiveness if my unexpected presences has disrupted such a special, joyous and important occasion. A thousand apologies to you, Hiccup and to you the birthday girl, Una Haddock."

"We accept your apology, stranger. But who are you and what business to you have on Berk? And what do you want? Why are you here?" Hiccup demanded sternly as he drew Una close to him and the dragons got in protective mode.

"I mean no harm to you or your people, Hiccup. I'm merely here to bestow a very special gift to the birthday girl. Though this gift is not just for Una but the whole Haddock family. That including your dragons. As well as congratulations to you, Toothless for becoming a father. May the Gods of Asgard smile upon you and protect your precious babes."

"A gift? You have a gift for me? As well as my whole family?"

"Yes, little one. I've a very special gift."

"Then show it to us as well as your face."

"I'm afraid I cannot present the gift here with the whole village present. This gift is meant for family alone and it cannot be given with in the presences of the whole island. If you wish to have it you must come with me and no-one is too follow.

If anyone follows that isn't a member of the Chief of Berk's family a great calamity and tragedy will befall all who aren't welcome. I've this on excellent authority of Odin himself that he wishes no harm on this island, but personally request that the Haddocks alone come with me. No-one else. Or something you don't wish to happen will happen."

"How can we trust you with such an ambiguous threat to our island? What game are you playing, stranger? And what do you mean by "the authority of Odin himself?" question Valka as she studied the stranger.

"All I can say is trust your hearts right now. What do they tell you to do?"

"I feel you mean no harm to my island or my people. Something about you does feel familiar. I also feel no harm shall befall this island. I trust you. We shall go with you. Astrid?" he called over his shoulder and she hurried forward.

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"I leave you in charge for the rest of the day till morning's light. I've the feeling we'll be gone for the rest of the night. Just keep things running smoothly and just make sure everyone gets home safely."

"Hiccup! You can't be serious you're going with this stranger? Can you?"

"I've a good feeling about this. It will be alright. Trust me," with that they kissed and Hiccup told the island to enjoy the rest of the party and he'd be back tomorrow morning.

With that the family took off on their dragons all holding onto a few of the babies as they disappeared. Everyone was unsure of what just happened but they felt strangely calm and at peace and knew everything would be alright.


	33. Happy Birthday Una! part 7

Happy Birthday Una! Part 7

The Greatest Gift of All

It wasn't easy for the Haddocks to follow the mysterious stranger mostly because of the ten newborn hatchlings in tow. Keeping them safe and not falling off from whoever was holding them till they reached a safe distance from the village wasn't easy, though they managed it one way or another.

They'd reached the part of the trail that lead to the three different paths. The same place they'd gone too so they could take one to the Dome of the Proud. But it was far enough out of sight and earshot of the village that they shouldn't be bothered or followed.

"We've got to stop right now. These babies are too wiggly at the moment. So we can't go any farther till we get them calm down. I mean this is their _very first time_ outside the Nursery's private room. As a result they're both extremely excited but also extremely scared too. Can you give us a moment, please?" Hiccup requested to the mysterious stranger who merely chuckled good-naturedly.

"Don't worry for the moment, Hiccup. I didn't intend for us to go any farther for a few moments in any case. _I need to desperately get out of this robe_. Its _way to_ constricting as well as confining," the stranger spoke, but now their voice wasn't distorted anymore, and it sounded very familiar.

Then to everyone both human and dragon's amazement the stranger glowed brightly gold and then a flurry of golden swan feathers engulfed them and after a few moments the feathers died away and standing before them was a very beautiful winged woman.

"KARA?!"

"Surprise! Hello, everyone! Glad to finally see you here on Berk and not in Valhalla or the Realm between Realms. The air here is so much sweeter and this place feels so alive! So very beautiful and alive!" she paused for a moment to inhaled deeply and then sighed in pure ecstasy before turning in Una's direction with a huge smile, "You're right, Una, Earth is truly the jewel of life and beauty in all the Nine Realms. Without a doubt you're right about that."

"KARA! OH I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Una squealed deafeningly with so much euphoria that she jumped very quickly off Nightrainbow's back and into Kara's arms and knocked the poor Valkyrie down on the ground and she just smothered her with a lot of cuddles and a great deal many kisses. It happened so fast even Toothless had whiplash!

All of them were wondering who'd be the one to pry Una off this time, but they need not worry. Kara was fine after all she was immortal so it wasn't like she was gonna suffocate from being bombarded with bear hugs and lots of kisses anyway.

"Oh, Una, my favorite little girl. So good to hold you here and to see you so healthy and full of life. So Happy Sixth Birthday, Una! You look like you've actually grown a little this past year. Have you?" she asked curiously as she stood up and fluttered her golden wings a few moments.

"Yes! I've grown! Valka-mommy took my height this morning! I've grown a whole three and half inches! And look my hair has grown out a little too! Do you think I'll grow to be as beautiful as both you and Valka-mommy are one day?! Do you, Kara?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"I've no doubt your mother's predictions with come true one day. That you'll be extremely beautiful and I also agree you'll probably be very tall as well. Valka? I overheard you say that your instincts and intuition hasn't been wrong yet and we women usually know our instincts are right on the money. So I don't doubt your words or your instincts on this."

Blushing she smiled and replied sweetly, "Thank you for the compliment, Kara. It's much appreciated. Now why don't you tell us why you're here? Or would you like to be first properly introduced to Moon Shadow and the children?"

"I'd say it is better manners to be introduce first then answer questions first. So please introduce me. I want to meet this beautiful and extraordinary dragon and meet all the little ones properly," as she set Una down and Una grabbed her right arm and dragged her over to Moon Shadow to introduce them as she done for her brothers when they'd met the first time.

"Moon Shadow? I'd like you to meet Kara the Valkyrie of Children and sworn protector of this family. That including them too? Right? All our dragons, right, Kara?" she asked quickly to which the beautiful winged woman nodded. Smiling Una turned back to Moon Shadow who for a moment looked almost like a Valkyrie Dragon.

"Pleased to meet you, Moon Shadow. True Love of the Alpha Toothless, Queen of Dragonkind, and Mother to future of the Night Furies. It's an honor and a privilege to be in your presence. Of someone so beautiful, affectionate and a living miracle and a being of living hope and love." Kara spoke very respectfully as she bowed to the female who was deeply honored to receive such a greeting.

Toothless looked proudly on as did the children who seemed to understand enough at the moment to be quiet and that this was very important.

Moon Shadow's mark began to glow brightly and now everyone could witness the unimaginable power within the Queen of Dragons. She looked even more beautiful and her silver eyes shimmered more radiantly then the moon which was part of her name.

" _I'm the one to be honored to be in presence of you, Kara. My beloved and my family have told me a great deal about you already. They've all told me how you've devoted yourself to protect this extraordinary family. It makes me feel more at peace and extremely happy to know that that protection extends to my own family of my little ones. I strongly feel fate and destiny has much in store for all of us and I've a feeling much will be revealed come hell or high water tonight,"_ Moon Shadow spoke once more in her human voice which stunned everyone even though Hiccup and Una had heard it before they're just as stunned as their mother and Kara were.

The Night Fury and the Valkyrie gave one another a powerful gaze and then hugged each other and then everyone relaxed. Moon Shadow turned to Toothless and he knew this time what she wanted and didn't need anyone to tell him what to do.

He nudged their little ones foreword and though they may be very young only three days old, they're already showing they had the intelligence Night Furies were famous for.

The babies got right next to their mommy and daddy and all bowed to the Valkyrie and then said 'hi' in their own cute way and smiled toothlessly for the first time. Kara felt even more honored and in awe.

Toothless made a noise that told Hiccup he wanted his help to introduce his children. So Hiccup walked slowly over and started to pick up each baby one by one and introduced them and explained who was who, who named them and why they'd their names.

After the introduction was done and Kara had petted each baby and it seemed the babies and Moon Shadow approved of Kara then got to the matter of what Kara was doing on Berk in the first place.

"Before we do go into the details, um I've got to know something." Hiccup started to ask and Kara replied before he could finish his question.

"If you're worried that my threat was real, don't, Hiccup. It was merely a bluff, I made it ambiguous enough on purpose, so no-one would dare bother us. Saying you've got it on the authority of Odin himself typically makes humans be a bit more…um… unlikely to do something stupid like follow someone who shouldn't be followed.

Even the Twins and Snotlout aren't dumb enough to want to risk the wrath of the Head God Odin himself, no-matter-how curious or dumb they can be on occasions. They ain't that stupid to make a god mad. A chief yeah, cause you're human, but they won't anger a god! That I'm pretty sure of. Though it does seem the twins are smarter than they let on from what I've observed, mostly from the Viewing Wells.

Though I can clearly see what your father meant about how not so well polite Snotlout is, to put that politely. I guess some people are just born rude and just don't get it.

Still that's neither here or there, but no worries, Hiccup, Berk and its people and dragons are perfectly safe. It was an empty threat to just keep people from following us. You've nothing to worry about."

"Okay, that's a load off my mind. I mean I know you well enough, but still have to make sure. I mean I'm still only 21 years old and still pretty much a kid leading a whole island! Not easy to deal with but I guess I fared well my first year, didn't I, Mom?"

"You did the best job you could and that's all anyone can ask. Just because you're the Chief doesn't make you nonhuman, Hiccup. You're a human being, son. You just do the best you can and that's all any of us can do.

Even Toothless as Alpha and Moon Shadow herself! They may be dragons, but to use the word human here means they're no more perfect then we are and they'll just have to do their best for both Dragonkind and their own family. That's all anyone in the Nine Realms can do."

"Yeah, big brother! I'm not lying when I told you a year ago that even the Gods themselves make mistakes. NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AND NO-ONE DIVINE OR NOT IS PERFECT IN EVER ASPECPT BECAUSE ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" she said louder than she meant too. She wasn't trying to scream or yell she was just trying to emphases her point. But Valka told her with her eyes she needed to tone it down so Una tried to quiet down.

"You all speak the truth. No-one and nothing in any of the Nine Realms is perfect for it is impossible. Even a God is no more perfect or less human then a normal human. We all make mistakes and we all fail and we all just got to do the best we can. That's a fact of life and fact of the dead who dwell in Valhalla." Kara assured them as right now she was stroking Hope who was purring in her arms.

"Well, that's all perfectly fascinating to hear, but can we get back to the major question. As you still haven't answered what you're doing here on Berk? I thought the only time Valkyries came to Earth was to fetch the fallen and bring them to Valhalla. So is someone gonna die?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

Shaking her head no and smiling kindly she answered the young chief. "No-one is in danger of dying, Hiccup. No need to worry on that account. I meant what I said at the Great Hall. I'm here to bring a gift for the whole family. A special birthday gift for Una, but this gift is not just for Una but all of you.

Though I dare say you've all done a great job giving each other the greatest gift there already is in existence. Something that does transcends death as well."

"What's that, Kara? What gift have we already given each other?" Una inquired inquisitively as Hope now jumped into her arms.

"The greatest gift we give each other, Una, is memories. That is a gift we give each other each and every day. For it doesn't cost a thing as true gifts come from the heart and memories are a gift to the heart and soul. Furthermore memories and the soul are one so they cannot be separate even in death."

"With the exception of this spiritual amnesia that both Boden and I regrettably suffer from. Everything in life has an exception to the rules. I'm living proof of that. Though the first time in the Realm, Boden told us your theory which honestly is the only thing that makes sense. Still at least we've made tons of memories to make up from the ones stolen from us."

"Nice way to look for the silver lining, sis."

"Thanks, big brother."

"So what is this gift you wish to bestow to our family? That you had to come here in disguise and make an empty threat just so no-one in the village would follow us? Because it's got to be something _extremely important_ and not meant for anyone but all of us to know, if you're going to such lengths already to make sure we're alone.

It's got to be as big and as important a secret as the very Realm between the Realms itself if you've taken such precautions and just coming here in that disguise. So how warm am I to the truth?"

"You're very warm to the truth, Valka. This is something very special and it's only meant for you guys. You and your dragons. What's more it must remain a secret of what this gift you're all about to receive is when you return to the village tomorrow. So before we go any further do I have all of your word that you shall not speak at all to _**anyone of the events of what's to come tonight?"**_

"We swear on the soul of Stoick the Vast we won't let one word slip of what's to happen this evening or all night. You've our word," everyone said both in human words and dragon words.

"Okay, I feel assured. Now follow me. I'll provide a bit of a shortcut so we can get to our destination for this gift quicker. We still have some time before sunset but I want to get you to where we are going quicker. So how about I take you to a shortcut?"

"Depends on where the shortcut leads, Kara, and we've got ten newborn hatchlings to deal with. They can't even fly yet, they're scarcely able to crawl! How are we gonna get them to wherever you've got in mind? It was hard enough getting them here!" Hiccup pointed out as right now Black and Gray were gnawing on both his boot and his metal leg which caused him to grimace in a bit of pain.

Fortunately they didn't really have the teeth yet to make it really painful, so it was a minor pain. Still Toothless was trying to get his sons to stop trying to eat his best friend's only foot which was very hard to do.

Everyone giggled at the amusing sight even Hiccup giggled too. Kara flipped her thick cascading golden locks over her shoulder and answered Hiccup's question.

"I can use some of my powers to make it easier to transport them and with the powers I've got to make a shortcut we won't have much farther to go with them. So just hold onto them tightly for about 15 more minutes and then they'll be okay."

"Okay, well everyone let's get going and hold onto these babies no matter how wiggly they get."

So it took a few moments to round them up as Firethorn, Majestic and Lighting were trying to crawl up the most traveled path to which Cloudjumper and Nightrainbow went to get them before they got too far up it.

Moon Shadow was a bit luckier because the girls were better-behaved as Luna, Selena, and Lucelia were perfectly content with cleaning each other at their mommy's feet. Although Hope and Sari were busy investigating a nearby bunny rabbit burrow and their mommy quickly noticed this and had to hurry over to pull them away before they went inside it being small enough to get trapped inside it.

It beyond doubt looked like Toothless and Moon Shadow would have their claws full taking care of these ten little ones. But luckily their Uncle Nightrainbow was there to help as well as the family's bodyguard and godfather to the babies Cloudjumper were nearby to help them. Also the Haddocks were positive once Moon Shadow and the children got their invitations to join them in the Realm they'd be adored and cared for also by their Aunt Stardust.

Finally they had all ten babies under control and Kara used her powers to make a magical shortcut so they flew from one end to other end it swiftly and before they knew it they popped out of that shortcut and were at Lover's Cove!

Kara paused for a moment to soak up the fairy-tale like little hideaway and smiled with even more ecstasy than before. Everyone was quiet waiting to hear what she had to say. Little by little she turned and looked at Valka and exclaimed happily to her.

"This place is far more enchanting in addition to gorgeous when you're actually standing in it, rather than just observing it in a magical reflection in an enchanted well. I don't think even the wilds of Valhalla come close to matching the allure along with the magnificence of this little hideaway of yours, Valka. You and Stoick were unbelievably blessed to find this place I'll say that."

Blushing some more Valka simply smiled and nodded. It was true the whole family knew that was fact. On the other hand before anything else could be said or done they needed to get the babies settled in first plus make certain they're safe.

Not wanting the babies to get too close to either the ocean or the pool that the waterfall fell into they waited a few minutes as Cloudjumper as well as Nightrainbow worked very fast to put up enough of a barrier that they at least won't fall into the waterfall pool. They'd just have to keep an eye on them that they didn't get to close to the ocean.

Nevertheless for the moment they felt the babies were safe enough to let them explore and play a bit around the Cove. Besides given the fact Cloudjumper pretty much had the eyes of a hawk and noticed everything, it also helped he could turn his head like an owl's, so he'd a better chance of seeing them if they went out behind their parents' line of sight.

Though at the moment they didn't seem to have to worry too much. The babies again were only three days old and could barely crawl. As a result even though they're very excited to be outside the Nursery, they're also still a bit scared of this strange new world. Consequently for now they seemed just content to stay in what was safe for them. It also helped that Valka had had the presence of mind to bring a few toys from the Nursery along with them in order to help occupy them so they didn't wander off.

Skullette and Firefang had made very special toys just for them to play with. It was their gift to celebrate the ten little ones birth. Everyone else had had lots different presents for both Toothless and Moon Shadow as well as the babies as well. They'd been given after things had settle down after the birth.

So they'd been showered with many gifts thinks meant for each member of the family in one way or another. However Skullette and Firefang's gifts were some unique toys. The others had given the usual ones of balls, disks, or toy ropes for the babies, but they'd made a few unique things. Like they'd made a ball that had jingling bells inside them and another ball with small holes releasing the scent of dragon nip to fool around with, and also made a few dollies that somehow squeaked.

So at the moment the babies were staying close to their parents and close to each other and just taking their first look at the much bigger world outside their Nursery Room and enjoying playing with their toys.

"Well, I believe they'll be okay for now. They seem perfectly content right now so I really think we don't have to be concerned about them right now. They should be perfectly happy and safe.

Now back to the real business of what we're doing here in the first place. So is there a reason for bringing us to Mom's secret hideaway? I mean we've spent a lot of time here over this past year and have made a lot of memories, but is there a specific reason we're here, Kara?" Hiccup inquired curiously to the beautiful winged woman.

When he'd asked his question he'd also just given a squeaky toy to Lightning and Majestic for them to play with. Firethorn and Gray were playing tug of war with a rope toy. Black was chewing on a small chew toy. Hope and Sari were rolling the jingling ball back and forth and Luna, Selena and Lucelia were fiddling around with the dragon nip ball.

"Well, this is place is guaranteed to give us all privacy for this special gift you are all about to bestowed. Since the only ones to know about this location is your family. So we've guaranteed privacy which is really important." Kara explained as she took a moment to fly around the entire cove to stretch her wings.

"Sorry, that robe was so restricting I needed to give my wings a few minutes of freedom to feel normal once more. But they feel better now so I can help move things along for this gift."

"Well, can we please have it now, Kara? It's only gonna be my birthday till midnight and I want this to be the best day of my life! It's been super fun and cool already, but I want it to be perfect! So can we have this special gift you've been hinting at now?" Una demanded impatiently.

"Una! Watch your tone! That wasn't polite at all!" her mom scolded her swiftly to which Una looked bad and then said in a more polite and apologetic tone.

"Sorry for my rudeness, Kara, can we please have this gift now?"

"It's alright, Una, I understand you're all getting a bit impatient and I apologize for that. So now let's get to your gift. All I say before I give this gift is this gift is the reason for living and dying. To change yourself for the better and not to live with regret and to remember you'll never be perfect, but still this is the reason we live and why we do what we do.

So this is the reason for being alive and it's also this is the same reason to die. For the reason to live and do what we can for each other is love. Love of all kinds, friends and family and this gift also gives us the hope, faith and strength to get through life and why we do what we do once we've passed on.

For the reason is you and the reason is them too. So may I present your special birthday gift that isn't just for the birthday girl but all of you, both human and dragon. You can come on out now!" Kara called over her shoulder to the far side of the cove to where the hidden path to get in and out was when you couldn't use the dragons to get in and out.

One by one they little by little turned to look in the direction Kara had spoken. Bit by bit approaching them was three shadowy silhouettes walking very slowly. They couldn't tell who or what was coming at first, then at last the three figures entered the light of the Cove and everyone gasped and all of them except for the babies almost stop breathing.

"Happy Birthday, Una! I can't tell you how amazing it is to finally set foot here myself in this amazing place that is our parents' sanctuary! This is way cooler than just looking at in the Viewing Wells!" exclaimed Boden happily taking a deep breath at the same time to really enjoy the very air around him.

"It is very nice to be back here. I should've been here before and really shared it myself with Hiccup, Val. Sorry about that. But at least your wish has come true that the whole family is finally here whole and together. Happy Birthday, my daughter. Hope you've had a great time so far." Stoick remarked kindheartedly as he stared in awe of being back in this place that was his and Valka's hideaway.

Stardust merely glanced around and let out a beautiful bellow of approval while dramatically flapping her large silver wings and gazed affectionately at her sister-in-law and her ten little nieces and nephews who were staring at her in astonishment.

"BODEN?! STARDUST?! STOICK?! DAD?! STOICK-DADDY?!" the three of them shouted at the same time. They're all deathly pale and just speechless after that. Toothless was also struck dumb as well and didn't even notice that one of the babies had accidently dropped a rock on his left front foot. Cloudjumper was also quiet and Nightrainbow wasn't doing anything either but just staring!

Well even faster then she'd knocked over Kara Una knocked over both her other older brother and her daddy at the same time and seeing her knock over Stoick was saying something. But she just was so over the moon to see them she knocked them both over at the same time to smother both of them with tons of loving hugs and kisses.

"Alright, Una! Enough! We're more than happy to see you too. But please don't chock the temporary life out of us, alright, sweetheart?" Stoick requested as he pried her off and gave her a big hug.

"Sorry, Stoick-Daddy! But what are you three doing here?! What's going on?!" she asked for her stunned mother and brother. But the question had to wait a moment to be answered.

Boden took Una from their father's arms and let their parents gaze romantically into each other eyes. Then they rushed and embraced each with even more love then their last kiss in the Realm or how they kissed a year ago in Valhalla after Hiccup's true love sacrifice had saved all the Nine Realms.

Though they're kissing and embracing each other with such enthusiasm and passion not one of their children was gonna to do anything to disturbed it. All the dragons were stunned too to see these two lovers back in the place that was theirs and no-one knew but them this is where they'd conceived Hiccup.

But right now all that matter to them was they're back where they belonged in each other arms and the rest of the world faded away as all they saw and cared about was each other.

Finally after a few moments Stoick put down his wife and let his first son run to him and embrace him too. Truly confirming that Stoick, Boden and Stardust were flesh and blood and really here and this wasn't a hallucination but real.

"What is going on, Dad?! How are you three here?! What's going on?!"

"Well, how we're here is very simple, bro. The same way Una came here a year ago." Boden answered calmly as he pulled something out from under his tunic. It was a turquoise amulet on a silver chain.

"The Resurrection Amulet?! But I thought there was only one! How can you and Stoick-Daddy both be here if there is only one?!"

"You really think with all the powers Odin possess he couldn't make a copy of the Amulet, Una? He made a copy just for this special occasion. But don't take my word for it ask him yourself," Kara explained as now she gazed her teal eyes at the waterfall pool that was shimmering with a supernatural power.

The whole family now was gazing at the direction of the pool and watched in amazement at a beautiful and stunning dramatic entrance of Odin and Frigga themselves manifested from the pool! It was even more spectacularly beautiful then when Kara had shed her disguise!

One and all immediately bowed in respect to the Head God and his wife even the babies understood without being told the reason why also bowed as well. Both Odin and Frigga merely smiled at each other and said kindly at the same time. "You may all rise. We've much to discuss and very little time to talk about it. So you may skip with all the bowing and praise."

Gradually everyone stood up and was still too stunned to talk, however all ten of the babies before anyone could stop them manage to crawl over to the divine couple and look up at them with great curiosity and both of them reached down to hug and kiss them.

Moon Shadow was looking at Frigga with great interest. The look to her silver eyes seem to show the look of one who just saw a friend they hadn't seen in years. So she dashed swiftly over to the Goddess and she looked over the moon to see her and when she was close to Frigga her mark glowed even brighter than they'd seen it do so far.

"It's nice to see you again, Moon Shadow, and I do love the name that this one extraordinary family of two worlds bestowed upon you. I told you long ago, Moon Shadow, to put your faith and trust into fate's hand and to believe in it.

Didn't I tell you to trust your heart and let fate decide when and where it would give you all you hoped for and more? To that one little bit of the future I could truly see?

You finally came to this land blessed both with overwhelming love and the desire for true peace. Didn't I keep my promise to you? Now that we're all here at this beautiful location? To softly tred this perfectly perfect sand under our feet and claws? A place where only love can enter? I told you, Moon Shadow, that you'd one day be blessed to have more love and strength then you'd know what to do with.

But alas, my darling Moon Shadow, even in this new life danger is no stranger here for anyone of you. Human or Dragon of this one family of two worlds. Right now destiny is calling for all of you right now in this cove, but I'm getting a bit ahead of the story.

Nevertheless I'm thrilled to say this before I tell this tale of fate and destiny all the bonds this family has made over the past year will only grow stronger. For you all are truly one family of two worlds," Frigga said in a dreamy mystical voice as she calmly touched Moon Shadow on her mark and it seemed to glow even brighter from the Goddess's touch.

"I get the feeling we're about to hear a story that will top all the stories my big brother Hiccup's told me before bed. Maybe even more than the stories Stoick-Daddy or Valka-mommy have also shared with me. So as Nightrainbow says to his big brother, sing us a story of once upon a time!" Una said from her brother Boden's arms.

"We do have an extraordinary story to tell, my child. It does concern all of you. The five of you as well as all 15 dragons here at this moment in the Cove. As well as you yourself, Kara. Though why don't we make all of you comfortable before my wife and I tell you this tale?" Odin suggested as he used his own powers to conjure up a big roaring bonfire and a great feast complete with some extra chocolate strawberry birthday cake and other strawberry treats that had been served at Una's surprise party back in the village. Which everyone was almost immediately taking delight in, even Odin and Frigga tried a few pieces and smiled with delight at the delicious treats.

So everyone gathered around the bonfire as a family for the first time and snuggled close to each other and just let the enchantment and wonder of these two extraordinary gods tell them what in the name of Asgard was going on.

"Now that we're all settled and have had something to eat and drink, by the way, Valka you did an amazing job on your daughter's birthday cake. You should feel very proud at this wonderful accomplishment," Odin complimented to which again Valka was blushing intensely pink. She was blushing more intensely with each compliment she'd gotten this day.

"Thank you for the compliment, Odin. I worked very hard indeed to make Una's birthday cake and I'm glad my efforts were well received. Having your stamp of approval is greatly appreciated and is quite an honor to receive. So thank you."

"Welcome, kind lady. Now I'd like to state something that I need all the members of your family to truly understand. Before we tell you all that we've to say all five of you need to understand something important."

"What do we need to understand, Odin?" asked Hiccup who was feeling in his gut already what they needed to understand. He was sitting on the log to the right of his parents with Una next to him with Boden on the other side of her. Their parents were sitting together holding hands tightly. All the same Hiccup felt he knew what was just about to be said.

"What you need to understand, Hiccup, and all of you, even you, Una have to understand is this. This gift of letting all five of you being alive and together in this place is a one-time deal.

This gift is only for the rest of the night till about two hours after dawn of tomorrow. You'll only have those hours together all alive and here on Berk. This is the one and only time it will happen. So please really cherish this gift we've given you of all your hearts' desire.

To have your whole family together outside the Realm. So for the rest of your birthday Una till two hours after dawn you'll be here and together. But then Stoick, Boden and Stardust must return to Valhalla. They won't be returning to Earth ever again. So do you all understand this is a one-time thing? Just for tonight till two hours after dawn tomorrow?" Odin asked sternly though his attractive blue eyes were full of sympathy.

The Haddock family glanced at each other with sadden looks for a few moments, nevertheless they all nodded to show they understood this gift was only for tonight and a bit into the morning. So they'd do their best to make it last as long as they could and to cherish all the memoires and moments they'd make together.

"We understand, Lord Odin. We do truly appreciated it though you're at least allowing us our hearts' desire even if it's only for one day. So we're eternally grateful and thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Hiccup replied as humbly as he could manage.

"Yeah, thank you so much for giving us at least a chance to celebrate my birthday together as a family. It's all any of us have desired. So thank you for that," Una expressed her gratitude to them as respectfully as she could to which they smiled.

"If you wish to know truthfully, young one? This was pretty much guaranteed to happen when you became the one and only soul to earn the right to be reborn, Una. Life and death may be unfair at times, that is a sad fact of all reality in all the Realms. On the other hand this is really the only right thing for us to do given we put your family in such a position. So it's only right. Though you now understand why you all had to be alone right?" Odin asked the little girl who nodded.

"We can truthfully tell you all that again the dead are surprisingly more understanding then we suspect most of the living would be. We know from the living's point-of-view this is seriously unfair already that Una was reborn and now Stoick and Boden get to come back to Earth even if it's only for a few hours.

People still need to accept death comes to us all and really there isn't a way to change it. They also need to understand why Una was the only soul to be reborn and why it's never been done before. But to ultimately accept why the gift of rebirth has only been done once and still accept death comes to us all?

We strongly suspect the village wouldn't be able to understand all that. The dead for some unknown reason have been far more understanding. You'd think they'd been even less understanding then the living claiming it is favoritism or not right at all for one soul to be reborn and not all. Yet for some unfathomable reason they've been far more understanding and not had any of the issues we thought they have with it.

Still we don't think the mortals would be as understanding, which is why I did make that empty threat so they wouldn't follow us and so we don't have an ugly mess to clean up."

"It'd be very unpleasant, Kara, indeed if anyone in the village did know about this. My friends might understand better than most, though you're certainly correct when you say that most of the village and those beyond Berk wouldn't understand at all. That is a solid fact that doesn't need much to be proven." Hiccup agreed with the attractive winged woman.

"You're always one to use that magnificent brain with your huge heart, Hiccup. Very admirable quality. It's what makes you such a great leader as well as such a good brother to both your younger brother and sister. Never lose your heart, for that is the most important thing next to your soul a person possesses.

So again for like your mother has said you've the heart of a chief and soul of a dragon, but you're just as brave, loyal and as loving as both put together as well. You're indeed a very special young man and well I'm sure Odin and Frigga have more to say on the subject themselves. But without a doubt you are one remarkable soul, Hiccup Haddock." Kara praised him and now he was blushing even pinker then his mom had been from all her compliments. He squirmed a bit uncomfortably on his seat on the log.

"Well, we've known that's true since he set me free from the Spirit Cavern." Una declared happily as she looked up at her brother with great admiration and happiness in her pretty blue eyes.

"Furthermore, an amazing good deed he's done that makes him special, is just being a brother to both of us, and not just only remembering Una, but still caring _about me_ as well. _Therefore we're extremely fortunate to have him as our older brother._

We're similarly unbelievably blessed to have Hiccup in both our lives for without him not of the good things that have happened to us and this family as a whole wouldn't have occurred at all!

Una would still be stuck in the Spirit Cavern and even if she'd been freed some other way, both Una and I would've remained homeless and devoid of a family of any kind for all time in the afterlife! So he's a damn good brother and is _extremely special_ to both of us!" Boden spoke up proudly which only made Hiccup flush almost fuchsia now.

"Don't feel embarrassed or awkward, son. You should feel very proud of what you've accomplished for this family and pretty much the whole world as well. You've done much greater deeds then just ending a senseless war and uniting Vikings and Dragons. Something I surely wasn't able to do in my lifetime and you were the one to bring your mother's dreams to life. So you should feel very proud of yourself and not uncomfortable in the least bit." Stoick told his son who still was just about as pink as you could be.

Toothless at this moment looked up and he looked at all the dragons who all nodded and he made a noise that they didn't Boden to translate at all. For he was also obviously affirming how proud and happy Hiccup had made him and how if not for him his own family wouldn't be here at this moment either. Moon Shadow still be stuck insolation on her lonely island and none of these little ones wouldn't have been born at all!

"Well, I guess I've done a great deal more than I thought I've done. I'm also just glad to have my whole family here, for that's been my dream my whole life. To have one day with all my family. All I wanted originally was my mom, but the moment Una and Boden came into my life, I've wanted all five of us together. So this is truly the perfect gift for all of us, because it's all we've wanted and more."

"We're more than happy to make all of the Haddocks happy by granting you this special time together. Now we've quite a tale to tell you of how the past ties with the present and some glimpses of the future. You too, Toothless, you're as much a part of this as anyone else here. Now I'll hand it over to my charming wife for she's famous for seeing the future."

"Well, my beloved, as we discussed before what the humans fail to understand even with all their tales of us, that I cannot see the definite future any more than them. I only see many possible futures, for the future is constantly in motion. Every act no matter how small or great can change the course of the future.

So we must learn from the lessons of the past in order to make better choices in the present and ultimately shape the future according to how we live. Truly no-one should know the future for they'll worry about events beyond their control or even yours or mine. We must just live in the moment and do our best to shape the best future we can by the lessons of the past. That is the only truth of time, past, present or future we all really need to know.

So to sadly inform you while legends say I can see the future but do nothing to change it, I can truthfully only see the many possibilities and yet still do nothing to change it anymore then you all can. Though there is one future I've been fighting to make come true.

I've seen many possibilities for the future. However, quite a lot of events of great significances have been centered strongly on your family, both human and dragon alike. Everything does happen for a reason though even us gods don't understand them fully either.

I don't understand it myself to be perfectly honest with all of you here. Nevertheless for some reason all of you here in this cove right now are vitally important to the future. That's the one thing that is certain in all the possibilities I've seen. I've seen numerous events from the past 21 years play out from what I've been able to see within all those possible futures. I do know I've played a small hand in making some of them come about.

Which includes my hand in creating both this very cove in addition to fashioning the very island I created for the sole purpose to safeguard Moon Shadow. Some of my best handiwork I'll say when it comes to creating a living work of art which isn't easy for even a goddess to do."

"Wait a moment! You're saying you're the one who created Lover's Cove? You created this place for me and Stoick? We've always suspected that this place was created by the gods' hands and was meant just for us as no-one else ever found this place before we stumbled across it on our first anniversary. You're telling me we're right that YOU CREATED THIS HAVEN FOR US?!" Valka exclaimed in shock to which the radiant goddess nodded.

"I did in fact make this special place and it was meant for just the two of you. I didn't know why but you two played some major part in events of the future to come and have yet to still come.

So even though Stoick you did make the human mistake of forgetting your anniversary I did created this place to hopefully bring forth the one miracle that did indeed come to pass. The birth of Hiccup for though I still couldn't see it clearly myself I just knew that your child played a major role in the fate of not just Berk but maybe something even beyond what's already happened."

"What does Lover's Cove have do with me being born?" asked Hiccup confused at that statement. On the other hand no-one said anything as it wasn't something they could really speak aloud to the children present.

Frigga composed herself for a moment before continuing on with telling what she could of the tale of fate.

"Still, I helped created this place and events came to pass. Your son was born and yet fate was a little cruel and yet needed. You Valka were taken and still even if I still don't understand it myself you had to be taken to help your son become who he was meant to be.

Still there is really something very unique and special about you, Hiccup Haddock. There still is an unknown reason but you've done a great deal as your family's pointed out. You ended a senseless war, started an era of peace, and brought together a family so strong. I still don't know myself all that you're meant to do.

Though I think it's clear we can foresee for all five of you that you'll do a great many things to come. That will ultimately play some part for the future of mankind, Dragonkind and maybe even more then the fate that goes even beyond the Nine Realms. That is the one thing I can tell you clearly is I know for sure."

"Wow! I never knew I was _that important to future!"_

"She's saying we're all are important to the future, big brother. Therefore whatever fate and destiny as well as the universe got planned for us, I just hope we're all able to handle it. I'm only six years old and to be told I play some huge part in what's to come is even more overwhelming then a year ago when I was sent to get your help to restore balance to life and death!"

"This is most definitely not your typical story, that much is for sure, sis. Though maybe we suffer from spiritual amnesia for an extra reason. Not just the theory Kara's got on it, but it could be we had to be unable to remember our previous lives, to help with our true lives that the universe really wants from us. Perhaps that's why you've the gift of second sight and I'm a Dragon Whisperer." Boden surmised.

"This is a lot to take in for any of us. Not just for all of you my children. It's a great deal for your mother and I to absorb too. Didn't realize we played such a huge part in the future of all creation either."

"Stoick, you always played a bigger role than being chief. Being a father to our children was always far more important than that. I'm also deeply in awe and to know that I was taken for a reason, still if the future is the one thing we aren't meant to know, still could you at least answer one thing, my lovely Frigga?"

"Yes, Valka?"

"You said you created Lover's Cove so Hiccup would be born and ultimately bring together this whole family and play one part in the ultimate destiny of the future of all creation. Yet you also said you created the Isle of Night to protect Moon Shadow. She clearly knows you. So tell us more about that. Is that _your mark_ upon her brow? What is her and Toothless's part to play in this ultimate destiny?"

"Yes, I bestowed my mark on Moon Shadow and granted her a portion of my powers as well as the powers of all the Gods and Valkyries. All our powers and magic have been endow within her.

Though when and how they manifest depends on the circumstances she's in, but they do play their own part in what's to come in a future that even I cannot truly see clearly."

"Pardon my interruption, Lady Frigga, but there is something I'd like to tell my family I've yet to say to them. I think it does tie into what you're about to tell us about Moon Shadow. So may I please speak?" Boden interjected cautiously to which the goddess nodded.

Taking a deep breath Boden informed his family of something he'd discovered since he became the Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls. "I believe that the reason that Frigga created Moon Shadow's original home and has bestowed such great power on her is because of the unsolved mystery of what has wiped out Night Furies to begin with.

I've never once found a single Night Fury soul within the Dragon Soul Sanctuary. Not one. Stardust and I've looked far and wide and asked White King the old alpha for his help. But every other good dragon souls is there from all you know about. But not a single Night Fury soul."

"Wait, you're trying say there like a supernatural reason for Toothless and his family being the last of their kind? Is that what you're trying to say, little brother?"

"Yep, Hiccup. I think even if Night Furies are supposedly "The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself" I think they're actually the opposite of what people claim they are. I believe they're in reality the guardians of LIFE ITSELF!

Just like this whole family is extraordinary and we know Toothless is himself extraordinary, I strongly believe more than human causes are partly the reason they're all but extinct. For some reason something or someone doesn't want them alive and has also made sure even their souls cannot reach Valhalla. So right now these ten little ones? They've got a very important destiny of their own to fulfill!"

"Your little brother speaks the truth, Hiccup. There is no doubt in my mind or my husband's mind that Night Furies are very special and that something wants them gone and whatever the reason it cannot be a good one.

Therefore when Moon Shadow was still an egg I rescued her. All the other eggs before her had been destroyed so truly she and Toothless were indeed the last male and female of their kind. Since something I can only guess of supernatural origins has wiped all the others out.

As a result I found that last egg and then I created the Isle of Night as you call it. I made absolutely certain it was inaccessible by normal means and remained unknown to further her protection. Then once she hatched I bestowed my mark upon her and I told her I'd watch and protect her and to wait for the day fate had in mind for her to fulfill her destiny."

"That must the reason why she refers to you as Lady of the Moon. I mean you're the Goddess of Love, Marriage and Beauty, yet one of your symbols is the moon.

The full moon itself is very much a part of love and romance. Plus after the wedding there is the honeymoon and it's just the beauty of the night skies.

So I'm guessing that's why you're calling her Lady of the Moon, right, Moon Shadow?" Boden inquired as he cocked his head in the female's direction and she nodded.

"Well, I'm all those things, yes, that is true, Boden Haddock. Though I did all I could to protect Moon Shadow so one day this would be achieved. The birth of these little ones.

I can tell you now that this family must be protected at all cost. So all ten of you, five humans and five dragons must do your part to protect and guide these little ones as well as try to figure out what part you all play in the ultimate destiny that fate itself alone truly knows."

"We're more than ready to protect Toothless's family and we're all family here and the twenty of us swear we will do all in our powers and beyond to stay strong and do whatever is expected of we too do! Isn't that right everyone?" Hiccup asked all present and everyone cheered or for the dragons they lit up the skies with their fire.

"We're most pleased to hear that from you, Hiccup Haddock. For now we must part ways. We've told you what we can and explained how long this gift shall last. So we shall return to fetch your father, brother and Stardust at predetermined time. For now enjoy the rest of the night and enjoy watching the sunrise as a family.

Kara? Please stay here to protect and watch over them and enjoy being part of the celebration of this family you yourself are a part of. We must take our leave now. See you all later and Happy Birthday Una Haddock!"

"Thank you, Lord Odin. This is gonna be the best birthday ever!"

"Before we departed back to our home in the palace in Asgard, I'd like to bestow a blessing upon the children. It will not be a visible mark like their mother's nor will it have the same type of magic to it. But it will live within their very skin and manifest in its own unique way. Moon Shadow? Toothless? Please bring forth your children," Frigga commanded so the new parents picked up their children who had been just entranced by all that been happening and placed them at the goddess's feet.

She smiled and her body became surround by a supernatural aura of power and her eyes filled with rainbow colored lights. One and all watched in silent wonder as Frigga glowed with great power and then point her right pointer finger at the babies and they all glittered and glowed with their own uniquely colored auras. A burst of dazzling colors even brighter then when their parents had finished their mating dance filled the night skies and when it died away the babies looked the same but you could feel that they'd just been blessed.

"Now that the blessing is done and we've said all we can we bid you all farewell for now. Come, my beloved wife, let us return to our home so this extraordinary family may truly enjoy the gift we've granted them to share tonight?" Odin asked as he and his wife linked arms and strolled over to waterfall pool.

They stepped into the pool and didn't sink. They merely smiled and shouted out one more blessing and happy birthday before they vanished in another dramatic and astonishing display of power, beauty and might!

Finally leaving the family alone and though they hadn't been told they also kinda suspected tonight time would last twice as long then the normal flow of time if Odin and Frigga really wanted the family to be together they'd most likely done their best to slow time as much as possible to give them as much time as possible.

"Well, you heard my bosses, time to party! Let's have some fun! Is there anything in particular the birthday girl would love to do first?" inquired Kara playfully to which Una only grinned mischievously and then turned and knocked Hiccup over and jumped up laughing.

"Tag you're it! C'mon, Nightrainbow! Time to play some _real Dragon Air Tag!_ You two ain't catching me! Let's fly and sing, Nightrainbow! Your big brother and sister won't tag us back!" as they took to the air with gleeful laughing.

It only took a second of Boden helping Hiccup up and then the brothers nodded and mounted their own dragons. "You won't escape me for long, Una! You're gonna be it soon enough!"

"First you've got to catch me and Boden? Time to show off your killer flying skills! Let's see what Stardust can do in the real world!"

"You want to be dazzled, sis? Prepare to be dazzled! C'mon, Stardust! Let's show how you live up to your name! Furthermore let's show your brothers you ain't known as the Ghost Dragon for nothing!" and soon the three siblings were laughing merrily as they played their game while their parents watched on.

Even Kara who only watched for a short time took to the air to play referee and to just show off her own spectacular flying skills. The game went on for a while and Moon Shadow after making sure the babies were safe in a small playpen got ready to play too.

The babies were just once more captivated by all the things around them and keener to watch at the moment and obeyed their parents' wishes to sit still for a while. Consequently they let enthusiastic sounds as their mother took to the air to participate in the game with Stoick on her back and Cloudjumper and Valka in the air to.

From inside the improvised playpen the kids cheered enthusiastically and let out tiny but very harmless plasma blasts as they saw just how amazing their parents flew. The daughters sounded more beautiful when they're crying excitedly and the sons' plasma blasts were brighter than their sisters. They also cheered loudly at their uncle, aunt and godfather impressive stunts as well and they just felt lucky too.

After the game lasted about forty-five minutes and there wasn't a victor to the game as the point was to bond and have fun, not to really win, they all landed. Everyone's faces were flushed with excitement and just glee as they hurried over to the playpen and got the babies out.

The babies were soon mobbing their mommy and daddy and being loud and playful. Though both Toothless and Moon Shadow were a bit winded from all the fast-paced flying they just did they still played with their children and allowed them to crawl and showed them around the Cove.

Then the girls went over to their beautiful Aunt Stardust as she was showing the girls how to be cute and pretty. The boys went to their Uncle Nightrainbow and just listen as he sang about how he and their daddy met almost a year ago and how much fun they've in the future. Cloudjumper just kept an eye on all of them and didn't even mind when they came scurrying over and started climbing and biting his wings a bit.

So it was amusing sight to see and watch as the dragons bond. Just seeing them give Toothless a headache was enough to make you laugh your socks off! It was still too early to really describe the babies as true individuals given they're only three days old. Though it was at least a good thing they could tell them apart!

If Toothless and Moon Shadow hadn't been able to at least tell their children apart it be more of a headache then either of them could handle. It'd be a very cool and fun journey for this family of twelve. It'd be even better once they got to know each kid for who they were as individuals. They at least were surely gonna have a lot of fun when they got together in the Realm to spend more time with their aunt.

So seeing Toothless becoming a daddy and Moon Shadow a mommy and just see their family grow and make their own cherished memories? It was something all five of the Haddocks couldn't wait to see unfold and they'd keep their promise to protect anyway they could these ten precious little ones.

It was about this time the most enchanting sunset ever to be seen caught everyone's eye and they all got close together to watch it. Again one of Una's favorite things to do was watch daybreak and dusk which were truly the most magical and most beautiful times of the day.

"I'll admit I've never seen a lovelier sight then that sun going down and to see the moon rise into the night skies. It's just as enchanting today as it was our first night here, isn't Val?" Stoick asked his wife as she leaned her head against his chest.

"You're the most romantic you ever were that day we discover this land. From giving me my own flower to the declaration of love that you craved into that tree over there. Your romantic feats that night were at their best no doubt about that, Stoick."

"Speaking of which, I believe this is yours, Val?" as he produced one of the Valka's Lilies and she cried as he weaved it into her hair like he did that first night. Stoick then stood up and bowed, "My lovely lady, can I have this dance?"

Taking his hand she smiled and said amorously, "Yes, you may have this dance."

Their children who had been busy talking amongst themselves became quiet as they watched their parents walk to edge of the water as the moon was slowly rising into the midnight blue heavens and the diamond stars came out to play.

Una instinctively grabbed her lyre and began to play it with Nightrainbow also singing. Boden took out his panpipes and started to play alongside Una. Hiccup could only hum the tune that was their parents' song "Dancing and Dreaming."

Even Kara hummed as it seemed the world made it even more beautiful as the sky became awake with a colorful rainbow and shooting stars fell as they began their dance and song.

" _I swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun or freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love._

 _And love me for eternity. My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me._

 _But I would bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry and I would keep you from all harm if you stay beside me!_

 _I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold._

 _I only want you near me!_

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me!_

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"_

As everyone clapped and cheered as the song and dance ended their parents just stared romantically into each other eyes and Stoick scooped up Valka they spun around kissing passionately till the waves knocked them over and still kept at it till neither could breathe longer.

"Now that's what I call outdoing yourself romantic wise! That's some pretty impressive feats Mom and Dad can pull off, isn't it, Hiccup?" Boden asked to which his brother nodded.

"If I had to guess I'd say this is most likely how their first night here on their anniversary played out exactly. The two of them finding this small sanctuary, then discovering Mom's flower, Dad making that carving on the tree and to cumulate it all a romantic dance and song with the moon rising. Man, I never thought I see something like this in my life!"

"Me neither, big brothers! Seeing true love like this? It was pretty amazing just taking part when Moon Shadow and Toothless became mates here as well. But this really takes the cake in the romantic department just seeing Valka-mommy and Stoick-daddy pretty much reliving the events of their first time here and it's even more special that we get to see if for ourselves!" Una chimed in happily.

"I'll agree with all three of you. I've lived since the beginning of time, but one of the greatest miracles of anything in all the Nine Realms is seeing the ordinary but still extraordinary at the same time miracle which alone can be called love." Kara remarked as she sighed dreamily.

By now Stoick and Valka had walked back over to the bonfire and were getting warmed up as Stoick detached his cape and wrapped Valka up in it. True love doesn't ever die. Death can only delay it but never kill it. Stoick and Valka's love for each other was proof of that statement.

"Well, I'd love to give my gift right now if you don't mind. It's something I've worked on for a long time and I wish to share it now. May I please do that?" Kara asked hesitantly to Una.

"Yes, Kara! I'd love to see your gift right now! So please show it too us!" squealed the birthday girl excitedly as she was now curled up at her parents feet with her brothers on either side of her.

Giving a secretive smile the Valkyrie flew onto the beautiful waters of the sea itself. She landed delicately on them but like Odin and Frigga she seemed to be able to walk on water. As the world became once more enchanted with music and beauty Kara began to do a water ballet. Not in the sense she was swimming to do it but doing an actual beautifully choreographed ballet dance of beauty, poise and grace as she danced on the water itself.

When it was over everyone cheered loudly and all the dragons even the babies manage to make a firework-like display to show the pure joy and happiness for the gift from the Valkyrie's heart for the soul of this special little girl of this special family.

Una got up and dashed quickly over and leapt into Kara's arms and hugged her tightly and Kara cried happily too. "You're welcome, Una. My favorite little girl who will one day become a beautiful strong and amazing woman. With two loving and amazing parents and just as equally loving and amazing big brother how could you fail to be anything else?" she cooed into her left ear.

"We're truly blessed this family of ours. That without a doubt is true. And we don't take any of it for granted at all! That Valka-mommy's right. Nothing in life or death is guaranteed and love is the one thing needed most in life and even in death and is isn't guaranteed at all! So none of us human or dragon take what we've got for granted, Kara!" Una assured her as the Valkyrie kissed her forehead then asked a strange question to all of them.

"Tell me then. What is a family too all of you?"

"Huh?!" they all exclaimed clearly confused by what she meant by that question. Sighing she put Una back down next to her family and tried to be a bit more clear what she meant by her question.

"I want to know in your own words what you think a true family is. What has really made the most impact on all of you this past year alone? What has made you such a strong and loving true family? Therefore enlighten me by saying in your own words what makes this family strong, special and more importantly so full of love? So tell me what is a family too all of you?"

Well the Haddocks and all the dragons took a few minutes to get their heads wrapped around the strange concept of the question. But after a few moments they all felt they'd the right answer to the question.

Boden spoke up first and answered. "I think what makes a true family like ours a true one is we're always there for each other. No-matter-what. We keep each other warm during the coldest of winters, and still offer the same shelter for protection from the most hellish of rain. Plus Mom and Dad are always good at helping all of us to stand up again after we fall down, whether that be physically or metaphorically."

"I know what I love the most about this family between my big brothers and my mommy and daddy they're always by my side in mere seconds whenever I need them. This whole family always has arms opened wide to welcome you to stay. Most importantly all members of this family listens to one another's heart song and we're always there when someone's heart song needs to be heard." Una answered with her words on what made a family a family.

"What is a family, Kara? You ask that? It's caring and devoted hearts. Hearts able to hold more love then even humanly possible. Who can learn, change and grow. To become a better person and a better member of the family by listening to the rest of the family. And learning to truly hear what is being said not just the words but the feelings that are really being expressed." Stoick said in his own interpretation of the question to answer.

"To me, Kara? A family is made from having endless love to share. Love so strong it will follow you everywhere. To the ends of the Earth and back. Conquer even death, its having a one-of-a-kind love that you won't find anywhere else in this world or any other." Valka gave her answer which just left Hiccup to answer.

He was looking and listening to all his family said and thinking really hard. He was looking also at Toothless with his new family and just thinking of the past year's events. So he answered slowly and carefully.

"I agree with everything all my family have said too. Though I've really learned family is more than just whose blood you share or who may've given you the gift life. It's also about who gives you a life to live. It's about being willing to put others needs before yours. It's more about the feelings for the heart and soul rather than just blood.

Any fool can have a kid, but being parents? That's something only a few people are really capable of doing. Also being a brother or sister? That too is something not everyone can do. All the lessons I've learned this year alone have taught me much about myself and only has taught me the most important lessons of life.

Mom's right, that too much in this life is taken for granted and nothing is guaranteed. Though what is family? True family is more than just blood that's for sure, it about the ones who give your heart a reason to beat. Those who save your life by giving you the reason to live and die. To love and it's a love that has no words to accurately describe it.

Truly? There are many things that have no words or need words to describe them. The simple gesture of putting a smile on someone's face is the simplest act of love that is needed. The simple things are just as important as the big things.

I didn't understand as much about family and love before as I really do now. I do know I would dare to risk it all over again. I'd give my life and soul up every time if it meant to save the ones I love.

For the things that matter most in life are those who truly make life worth living and it's those we keep close to our hearts and give us a reason to get up each morning and face the unknown and still have a purpose after we breathe our last breath.

To me family is something that cannot be replaced for I cannot replace anyone I love. Love is a gift and so is those who give it to you. So cherish the moments you have and make every moment last. Because it can be gone in a blink of an eye.

So truly? Family is something that like love has no real words to accurately describe it but it needs no words to truly say what it is."

For a moment everyone was left speechless that Hiccup was the one saying something that profound and so deep. On the other hand all of them had given the right answers yet his spoke the most truth. Even Toothless and the rest of the dragons were deeply captivated and what he just said had a very big impact on them too.

When Kara found her own voice again she simply nodded and said softly. "Well, at least that answers that question. If you don't mind I need to stretch my wings a few moments. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. See you in a bit," as she took off to fly a few moments to really think what he'd just said.

The rest of the night went very well as many more cherished memories were made and everyone was having a very good time. Time passed slowly and the rest of the world seem to slip away into non-existence.

Toothless and Moon Shadow were also making a lot of cherished memories and just having fun with Stardust and Nightrainbow, even Cloudjumper stopped being so serious-minded and they just laughed and played and everything was just as perfect as perfect could be.

It was getting close to dawn when Hiccup said the second most profound thing of this special alone time. He had been staring off into the horizon and just thinking silently about all that had come to pass in the last six years and truly thinking about how much life had changed and just how lucky he was.

He felt someone tugging at his arm and looked down and saw Una who was giving the exact same look she gave him when they'd first met in the Spirit Cavern. How it still seemed just like yesterday and he smiled down at her.

"What's on your mind, big brother? You seem lost in thought. Valka-mommy and Stoick-daddy were worried as is Boden. I mean our time together is drawing to a close fast and we want to make every last moment count. So what's on your mind?"

He picked her up and carried her back over to where the family sat and he set her down and took a deep breath. Composing himself he said what he'd been thinking about for most of the night.

"I've got something I need to say and I'd like to say it now before we must all return to where we belong. Though what I've to say is true for all of us and it needs to be said right now."

"Okay, shoot, bro. Tell us what more profound things to you need to say? Is it something we're all actually thinking deep down and you're the only one right now who can actually say it?"

"Boden, give your brother a chance to speak."

"Okay, Mom."

Hiccup took one more deep breath and looked his dark green eyes everywhere and just said what he'd come to realize and he hoped everyone else realized.

"What I've got to say is true for not just us but the whole world too, though right now it affect our whole family. That includes your family too, Toothless. You're not left out of this. Here it goes.

We've all spent so much time in both our lives and afterlives searching looking for something more. We've dug a lot of deep holes and opened many doors just trying to find that something more we're all looking for," he started and Boden who seemed to be following his train of thought added.

"Yeah, whatever we've all been looking for we've either been standing too close or too far away so the picture never been clear and yeah it also has disappeared."

"There was certainly a time for all five of us one time or another where we didn't know for sure where we belong. I think we all felt we need more or just couldn't get along with anyone. Though we've all learned as a family that who we are on the inside is all we all ever needed. So we've all faced that test and we succeed with it, big brother!" Una also figuring out what he was trying to say.

"Exactly! That's what I mean!"

"What you mean to say, son, is what we all needed was right here in front of all of us the whole time. Just too close for us all to see," Stoick started to say and Valka finished for him. "Because sometimes the things you want in life aren't the things you need and it's amazing how what you really need was right in front of you the whole time and what we all have right now is all we'll ever need."

"Yep that's exactly what I've learned the most this past year. That what I really needed and what this whole family needed and got that lead to this moment we are at right now was right in front of all of us the whole time! For all we'll ever need is right here. The five of us and also the fifteen of them.

Because yes, Toothless? What you needed too was right there in front of you all this time and truly you already have all you'll ever need. All of us have exactly what we need right here in front of us at this moment and I for one couldn't be happier!"

"True words were never spoken, Hiccup! Odin and Frigga and pretty much the whole damn Nine Realms is right when they said you're an extraordinary person. One that binds all of us together and brought us together and that is truly what makes this day, my sixth birthday the best day ever! No matter what happens from this moment on we're all very lucky to have each other and this is day none of us will forget will it?" Una asked to everyone and everyone got in a huge group hug.

They then felt the warmth of the golden orb of sky fire starting to ascend into the heavens. So they all gathered even closer to watch it for this had been the most magical day for all of them.

As the five Haddocks, the fifteen dragons and one Valkyrie gazed at the horizon full of love, happiness and knowing nothing was gonna break them and whatever destiny had in store they face it together. For they had truly learned something that almost no-one ever learns.

That family is where life begins and love never ends.

The End.


End file.
